Given Good Principles
by TuesdayMorning423
Summary: The curate's words haunt Darcy, "So, perhaps, young master, you were born a Darcy because you were not strong enough to be born a farmer." These words ringing in his ears Pemberley's young master struggles to act on the good principles he has been given.
1. Introduction

Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying.

I have place a copy of the original FFN version of _Given Good Principles_ and _If Only I had Learnt_ on Gumroad for you to down load and pay what you think it is worth. A number of you have asked for the original rather than the published version and I've finally found a way to make it happen. You an find it at: gumroad dot com forward slash mariagrace

**Given Good Principles**

_"I was given good principles but left to follow them in pride and conceit" Darcy tells Elizabeth after his second proposal. What if there had been someone there for him to help him follow his principles as they were meant to be followed?_

**Prologue**

A tall young man stood silhouetted against the rising sun. The morning mist lay like velvet across his great coat and hat, touching his somber features with a cold softness that somehow matched the state of his heart. From the window of the grey stone parish church, his observer watched the vigil, repeating the ritual they shared most mornings. A familiar pull tugged at the curate's heart. John Bradley pursed his lips and nodded his grey head. _It is time._

Donning his own coat, worn at the collar and elbows, he reached for his cane._ I'll be glad for spring. I'll be able to set this old stick aside when the warm wind touches these old bones again. _Pulling on his wide brimmed hat, Bradley made his way toward the heavy wooden door. A chill wind buffeted him as he stepped into the morning. _Thank God the young master saw fit to install proper windows and doors in this old sanctuary. Don't think I could keep time here otherwise. He's a good man from a long line of them._

With unhurried steps, the older man approached the younger. For several minutes they stood in silence, side by side, contemplating the neat graves, one long set, the other much more recent but showing signs of settling into the quite response of the family resting place.

"Someday I will take my place there beside them." The young man's voice was flat, empty of feeling.

A less astute companion would have mistaken the tone to be cold and unfeeling. But Bradley knew better. Years ago he had held this young man in his arms to baptize him into the church. Through the years he had spent many hours in the company of the serious, earnest boy who asked questions that reflected an understanding well beyond his years. _No, there is nothing about young Darcy that is cold. So many misunderstand._

"You will indeed, young master. And I will likely be there." He pointed to an empty plot near the church wall. "Keeping watch on you even then, sir. You will never be rid of me."

A small smile lifted the corners of the young man's mouth. "I suppose that is for the best." Darcy drew a deep, almost painful sounding breath. "I miss him, Mr. Bradley. I miss him. How will I ever walk in his shoes? He always seemed to know what to do, what decisions to make, what was best for everyone! Everyone trusted him so. I trusted him." Broad shoulders slumped in defeat.

"We did and for good reason young master. Your father was a man of principles and he did not compromise them. He was kind and generous, but we trusted him because of his principles." Another cold gust blew through the graveyard, blowing the iron gate closed with a loud ringing clang.

"I do not know if I can do this." The wind tore the anguished confession from Darcy before he could stop it. _There is no other man I would speak of this to._

"Of course you do not." A strong hand squeezed the young man's shoulder. "Your father said the same thing."

"He did?"

"Yes son, he did." Bradley thought back to the many hours of conversation he had shared with the elder Mr. Darcy in the quiet comfort and privacy of the well fitted manse Pemberly established for its curate. "We spent many evenings over tea and biscuits discussing just that."

"He trusted you. You know that? He told you I hope? In private moments, he told me he valued your advice and insight over all others."

"I am deeply honored that he should feel that way. But he was not a man of mean insight himself." Bradley sighed.

"I'm not like him sir. I lack his wisdom, his understanding…"

"But you were given good principles, the same principles that made your father what he was."

"Is that enough?"

"That is what your father began with."

"But how will I know how to apply them?"

"I am a man of faith son." Bradley smiled kindly. _You look so much like your father-you have his brow and his jaw. But the eyes are definitely your mother's. _"I will help you, as I did your father, for all the days that the good Lord grants me on this earth. Then, when my time is through, I have to believe there will be another to take my place that will have the words you need in the season that you need. If you want to follow the principles you have been given, I am certain the good Lord will make a way."

Darcy turned to look at the old curate in the eye. Bradley's blue eyes held steady under the young man's scrutiny. "Yes, son, I am sure."

A look of relief softened Darcy's sad features. "Would you care to join me for coffee and breakfast this morning? I have a tenant quarrel to mediate today and I find I am in need of my father's wisdom."

"A warm fire and a hot cup would be a welcome thing indeed for these old bones."

Taking the curate's arm in this, Darcy led them back to the manor house, some of his pain and uncertainty melting under the minister's warm gaze.


	2. Chapter 1: The measure of a man

**1: The Measure of a Man**

Darcy sighed contentedly as he settled back into the overstuffed wing chair. The faded upholstery and somewhat threadbare arms spoke of the welcome familiarity of the place. The fireplace crackled warmly, driving what remained of the spring chill from the air. He smiled to himself, seeing the cane leaning up against the bookshelf that flanked the fireplace. _It is good to see him leave that behind again._ Leaning his head back into the soft seat, he closed his eyes, drinking in the comforting smells of the place: firewood, books, leather. After a few minutes, his repose was disturbed by the sounds of someone entering the room.

"Glad to see you're making yourself at home," Bradley cried warmly. He walked slowly, laden with a tray of tea and biscuits. He preferred to do the task himself than have a servant disturb his private retreat. "That was your father's favorite chair, you know."

"I remember the times he would let me join you both here when I was small. I would sit on the rug there by the fire, looking at those picture books you always had set aside for me." A warm smile of remembrance lit the young man's face.

"I still have those books, on the shelves there." The curate, too, smiled warmly at the memory. "You would sit that way for hours with us. I lost count of the times your father carried you back to the manor house fast asleep." A deep chuckle followed.

"Do you think my son will have such memories?" Darcy asked wistfully, taking the cup Bradley had poured for him.

"The good Lord willing, I would be happy to have another generation of Darcys playing on my hearth rug." He paused to sip his tea. "So how did you find Rosings this year?"

Rolling his eyes, Darcy pressed his head back into the chair again. "I would much rather be here than in any of Rosings' well fitted drawing rooms. I think there are five, or is it eight now?" He shook his head with a little shudder. "Lady Catherine does, after all, like to preserve the distinction of rank." He snorted.

Bradley smiled understandingly. "I have only met the great lady twice now, I believe. She was singularly unimpressed with my status as curate. She was quite put out with the fact that I did not pursue higher standing in the church." He leaned back in his own well stuffed leather chair, biscuit in hand.

"Be assured, the fact continues to disturb her ladyship to this day," Darcy agreed, stretching to help himself to the plate of biscuits. Biting, he chewed thoughtfully a moment. _Even these taste like home somehow._ "She cannot seem to understand why you did not accept her invitation to take the living on her estate. It would have allowed you to begin your ascendency in the church, or so she says." The glint in Fitzwilliam Darcy's eye suggested that he wondered this as well, but was too well-bred to ask.

"She has not a pastor's heart." Bradley shrugged. "I love my parish and its people. I cannot leave here, leave them, any more than I would cut off my own arm. What higher calling can there be for a man like me than to be given such people to care for?" His bright blue eyes glittered with his sincere passion for his calling.

"But sir, taking the living…"

"…would have meant leaving my people to the hands of I know not who."

"So you sacrificed yourself for your parish." Darcy sighed. "You know, Mr. Harris has been never to us what you have been. No one will feel his loss. He is here only as often as need be to fulfill the terms of the living. He did not even allow you the use of the parsonage!" Somehow Darcy felt shallow noting such things.

"Yes, all of that is true. Sadly, Harris has made few friends and endeared himself to even less. Difficult though he may be, he is a good man, Fitzwilliam, and what he does do is valuable. I am grateful that he has allowed me to stay here with my parish instead of looking for someone younger and more like himself." He sighed, shaking his head. "Leaving here is far too high a price for a living. My needs are well met here as curate. Thanks to the generosity of a certain family," he winked at the younger man as he reached for another biscuit, "and the grace of the good Lord."

"Would you take the living if it were vacant?" Darcy pressed, ignoring for the moment the challenge the curate presented to his own way of thinking.

"Well, young master, that is an academic argument, is it not? You know me to be much too practical a man to have the taste for engaging in such things," the minister gently deflected the uncomfortable question.

Darcy looked away, his dark eyes fixed on the sunset through the window near the bookcase. "I had a letter in the post waiting for me when I returned from Rosings. Reverend Harris died a little over a week ago."

A cloud of grief descended over Bradley's features. "Do you know…"

With a fractional nod, Darcy continued, "He was staying with his sister in town when he took a cold. It settled in his lungs. He died with his sister and her son in attendance. His last wish was to see you take the living. They report he said you love the people here, you deserve it after serving here so many years."

Tears burned the curate's eyes as he stared into the fire. "I am glad he was not alone. Difficult though he may have been, I have no doubt he is resting in our Savior's arms now."

A soft silence descended, broken only by the crackling of the fireplace and the crunch of their biscuits.

"So, my old friend, would you take the living now?"

_He has not yet learned his father's commanding tone. George Darcy would have made those same words a command._ "And risk the great Lady Catherine's approval?" Bradley teased gently.

"Oh no, sir! I could not ask that of you! She will certainly not approve," Darcy laughed. _I remember Bingley telling me that I never laugh, that I was too serious. I wonder if he would find my curate lively enough for his tastes._

"As long as we are clear on that point, young master." Another sip of tea paused the conversation. "I do not know, sir. I do not know."

"You would not have to leave your parish. I cannot force the new vicar to continue your curacy, though he would be a fool not to." Darcy watched the distress that flickered across his companion's face.

"I do not want to leave my parish," the curate whispered under his breath, grief heavy in his voice.

"In fact, the living would allow you a few more servants. How often have you gone on about wishing you had the means to employ some of the young people in hard straights? If you wished, you could stay here in the cottage Father built you and use the parsonage for parish purposes. Or the other way around…" Darcy offered excitedly.

Bradley chewed his lip thoughtfully. "All of that is true, son. Yet, it is so much more than I need…"

"Have you not taught me, sir, a worker is worth his wage*? Do you not say that it is our Lord's command to those who would accept the work of others? Would you reject such a principle?" A measured smile spread across Darcy's face, knowing he had played his trump card.

A slow, wry smile lifted the corner of the curate's thin lips. "Well spoken, young sir. So you have been listening to something all these years." Bradley gazed into the fire, a distant look in his eyes. Finally he leaned back and set his teacup softly on the table between them. "I will take the living, young Mr. Darcy…" He held up his hand to hold back the gentleman's pleased reaction. "However, you must first show me that you can do more than parrot back those words of mine. You must show me you have lived that tenant, and tell me what you have gained by it." Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back, having played his own trump.

Darcy snorted, taking another biscuit, looking for something to hold in his hands while he spoke. "What has it gained me? Where shall I begin? It has gained me the contempt of my Aunt. Lady Catherine declared me the most preposterous fool for clearly allowing you, sir, far too much influence over me. The lower classes, she says, only put such wealth to nefarious uses, thus it should be kept from their hands for more noble purposes. On the other hand, it nearly cost me the privilege of reviewing Rosings' accounts each spring, a privilege I would be quite vexed to lose." Darcy's dark eyes rolled with his sarcasm.

_'Tis a shame so few are allowed to see this side of him. Too many on the outside believe him cold and aloof. How wrong they are._

"But alas, better a fool like me, related by blood, than her steward who she says she does not trust. So I cannot count that loss. Yet. Let me see, I also gained several long lectures from my good Uncle, Lord Matlock, warning me that I would be giving away my future and Gerogiana's, handling my affairs differently than he advised." The young man's frustration showed clearly on his face."Who was I to question tradition? Moreover, how could you, a man of God condone such thoughts? Is it not your sworn duty to uphold the social order, as we know it, as holy itself?"

_What have you done, young Darcy? _"Speak clearly now, young master. I must know what you have done and what has happened." Bradley leaned forward, listening intently.

Darcy sighed, hanging his head, oddly embarrassed. "After you preached so eloquently on the topic, I had my steward go over the books with me. We carefully examined the income of Pemberley and how it was distributed. Knowing how Rosings is run, I could compare Pemberley's performance against Rosings, our own people with theirs. I did just that. Lady Catherine is not liberal with her people." Darcy sighed again, stopping to gaze into the fire for a long moment.

_As much as I hate the influence of that woman, perhaps there is some good to be worked through his association with her. _Bradley studied the young man's face, noting the regret that haunted his eyes.

"Despite my father's goodness and benevolence, I find that there was not as much difference between the two estates as I would have liked to find."

"You are disappointed in your father?" The older man gently asked.

"That is a strong word, sir. " Darcy frowned, his smooth brow furrowing. "But yes, it was hard to see that he was not as liberal a master as I had believed. So," he turned his gaze to the curate now, "with your admonishments ringing in my ears, I chose a different path."

"What did you do, son?"

"After collecting the rents at Michaelmas last year, I purchased two seed drills, one for the home farm and one to be shared among the tenant farmers. My only stipulation was that they maintain and repair the tool at their own expense. My steward administers those details now. I have purchased new stock for the home farm and extra breeding stock as well. I have offered the use of the stud animals to the tenants to improve their lines for one part in ten of their profits on the animals. I also chose not to increase their rents for the coming year as has been the fashion on other estates."

The curate sat up straighter, lifting his brow high in surprise. "That was a very liberal move, young master. Very liberal."

Humbly, Darcy looked at the worn hearth rug. "I am sure you know this already, but much needed maintenance has not been done on the estate. I assembled a team of men, older men who knew a craft, but were not fit to work the fields this spring, and younger men who for other reasons were in need of learning useful skills. I sent them to the tenant houses to make repairs and note the improvements needed. My steward and I are working with those lists now to determine how best to accomplish them. I am uncomfortable with the state I found many of the houses in."

Bradley chewed his lip a moment. "So, what results have you seen from these improvements?"

A wry smile lit Darcy's faraway expression. "Well, several bar fights in Lambton have been credited to my decisions." The smile broadened as he saw the bemused expression on his mentor's face. "Apparently there were words spoken by one of the villagers against the Master of Pemberley, and several of our people took great offense."

The men laughed and sipped their tea. Bradley reached to refill their cups.

"The fall harvest is not in, so the final tally is not yet available. I truly do not know what all will come of this. However, I have many applicants for the two small farms that have become vacant over winter this year when the Smiths went to live with their children and the Martins took the larger farm here. Those applying are of a different caliber than I have seen recently."

The minister raked his grizzled hair with his hand, nodding, pleased with this report.

"The fields are already showing signs of a fruitful harvest, as are the gardens. A number of new fields have been developed and pasturelands improved. All signs suggest that we will see profits over and above my outlay."

Restraining the urge to comment proved difficult as the patient man awaited the young gentleman's comments.

"It appears, at least for now, that you were correct, but perhaps not exactly in the way you thought."

"Oh? How exactly do you see that?"

"You suggested it was right to pay them what they were worth. It seems they are becoming worth what I am paying them." Darcy's eyes glittered with good humor as a warm smile lit his face.

"So it would seem." Bradley laughed heartily.

"Uncle Matlock will credit good seed and good weather for my good fortune." Darcy's gaze wandered out the window once again, surveying the twilight bathed landscape.

"His ideas of men and their worth are very traditional." The curate gently suggested. _This was a point that your father and I perpetually disagreed upon. I wonder if you will be open to hear other ideas._

Darcy slowly nodded, clearly struggling with his thoughts. "He believes that a man is great because of his birth, the money and the rank that he inherits. What he would earn with his own hands, produce of his own efforts, is of little or no value." The soft words contained an air of uncertainty that was unusual for the young man.

"This troubles you?"

"I do not know, sir. My father, I know, shared most of my uncle's beliefs. He taught me that being a Darcy, Master of Pemberley, made me a great man. He insisted that our circle was more important than anyone else. He seemed sad though that George would not be… be so significant. The son of a steward could only have limited aspirations. That troubled him. I believe there were times when he wished George had been born his own son so that he could have been a greater man. "

"And you?"

"I do not know yet, sir. I do not know. What makes a great man, Mr. Bradley? I do not understand. When I was at Cambridge, I saw many first sons, heirs to great estates, who behaved as George did. But as long as no respectable woman was involved, a blind eye was turned, and conversations always focused on the greatness of their families and the estates. But George, well what could one expect form a steward's son?" The weight of his question seemed heavy on his shoulders.

_Perhaps you will surpass your father, young Darcy. He never asked these questions. _"What do you think makes a man great?"

A thoughtful sigh and frown followed. "When I went to Cambridge, I would have told you it was in the nobility of his name and the size of his estate and fortune."

"And now you are not so certain?"

Darcy merely shrugged.

"So because you were born a Darcy, it means you are a better man than Mr. Martin, your tenant?"

"I have been taught so." Dark eyes lifted, searching his mentor's face.

Bradley rose to the challenge, holding his gaze for a long time before he issued his challenge. "Or perhaps it is because you are less than him?"

Darcy sat up sharply, fairly glaring at the curate.

"Our savior, the Good Book says, came to us in the form of a servant,** did He not? The same book tells us He said the first would be last and the greatest would be the servant of all.*** So, perhaps, young master, you were born a Darcy because you were not strong enough to be born a Martin."

*Matthew 10:10. Luke 10:7

**Philippians 2:7

***Matthew 20:26, 23:11


	3. Chapter 2: To who much is given

**Chapter 2: To whom much is given**

The curate's words haunted Darcy's sleep that night. _'Not strong enough to be a Martin. Not strong enough to be a Martin'._ His own response to this challenge hardly served him better. He flushed at the memory of storming from the manse without a word to Bradley.

Unable to sleep, he stood at the windows in his nightshirt, gazing out overt the estate. _How can it be, a farmer stronger than me?_ Knowing he would not sleep further, he reached for the bell to ring for his valet. A sudden realization stayed his hand. _Anders is asleep right now. He does not sleep until after I do and is usually up before dawn. He little does he sleep? How would I feel in his place, ready to jump day or night at the sound of a bell? Would I be strong enough not to resent it, to serve so patiently? I pay him well for the task, but still._

He decided to dress without assistance. Quietly he moved down the stairs, nodding absently to the footmen he noticed along the hallways. _Do they stay at this post every night? When do they sleep?_ He could not recall what Mrs. Reynolds had told him regarding the house guard. They had discussed it once and he left it to her jurisdiction.

Unconsciously, his feet carried him to the kitchen, a room in which he had found much boyhood comfort. There too he encountered members of his staff already busy at their trades. _How many are at work already while I am still abed? _Refusing the food his startled kitchen staff offered, he walked out into the still dark hours of the early morning. Automatically he headed for the stables only to find one of his grooms already at his labors.

"Sir! May I help you, sir?" the young man stammered in surprise.

"No." Darcy replied, surprised by the anger he heard in his own tone. Quickly, he saddled his mount and left the stables at a fast clip.

As he rode through the estate he saw it as if for the first time. Tenant farmers and craftsman began their workdays. Days filled with heavy, hard labor, dawn until dusk, only to trudge home wearily for a meal and the opportunity to do it all again the next day. Moreover, most were thankful to live in a place like Pemberley. The question kept ringing over and over in his mind, _Could I live such a life myself?_

The thought tormented him, drawing him to ride further and further. Finally, he found himself in a familiar copse, a favorite place for repose. He was not quite sure how he had gotten there. Sliding from his tired mount, he tied the stallion near the small stream that ran through the peaceful grove. Still breathing hard from his ride, his feet carried him to the mossy fallen log he often rested upon.

Pausing as though seeing it for the first time, he reached out to touch the soft moss, noting the curious feathery texture under his fingertips. _A far cry from the fine leather of my study. How well would I do if this was the best I had?_ Heavily, he landed on the log, sighing. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head up, breathing deeply of the smells of the morning. His thoughts wandered again.

_Richard, my cousin. Colonel Fitzwilliam. How many nights has he spent in a place like this one? Or worse? I know he has seen battle, even though he will not speak of it. All because he is the second son. If I had an elder brother, what would have been my lot?_

Dropping his head into his hands, he rubbed hard at his temples, noticing for the first time the emptiness of his belly. _How often have I missed a meal? Have I ever even had to prepare one of myself? Would I even be able to? Where would I be without my staff to do such things for me? I know Richard has cooked for himself when on maneuvers. I know he chooses to at times. Is this sense of helplessness why? How little can I actually do for myself? _Disgusted, he sprang to his feet to pace.

_What use am ?. Aside from what I own, what value am I? How many masters have I studied under? To read, to write, for history, literature and sums. Cambridge told me I was a man of sense and education that those without such preparation could know and understand little. Yet I stand here and wonder could I measure up to any of those I looked upon so meanly? How much sense dos Richard have--to command men in battle! Yet I lack it because I have no elder brother. Could I take over Farmer Martin's role and fill it half so well? Just how much sense am I really in possession of?_

The gentler nicker of his horse drew him to the great beast's side. A velvety black nose pressed his hand, seeking attention, affection. _I've been called a good horseman, excellent in the hunt. But what good is it if only for sport? Is that all I can do, spend my days like a child at play in the nursery? Is Pemberley my nursery? _Another hunger pang rumbled through his stomach, loud enough for his mount's ears to prick in response. Sighing with resignation to his base nature, Darcy mounted and urged his animal back to the manor house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
With a sigh he handed his reigns to a waiting groom, nodding his silent approval of the man's service. The young man seemed startled by his master's acknowledgment. _What am I that my notice should disquiet him so?_

Halfway to the house, Darcy paused, realizing that once he entered he would have to face his staff. Thinking of Mrs. Reynolds's compassionate green eyes, he knew he could not face them, not yet. So he changed directions, not recognizing until he arrived that he was heading for the church yard.

_How does the world seem so different from when I stood here just yesterday?_ He sighed as he stood beside the quiet graves, the warm morning sun kissing his face. A soft bird call broke the silence of the graveyard, a reminder of life in the somber place.

"So you have returned after all." The familiar, kind voice at his shoulder startled Darcy from his reverie. Immediately he flushed, reminded of his earlier rudeness to the curate. Turning, he saw the gentle smile on the minister's face, assuring him all had been forgiven.

The young man drew a deep sigh of relief. "I can see why my Aunt has chosen her own vicar so carefully." A wry grin crept across his face.

"How is that?" _He has found his humor once again. That is a good sign. Laughter is a good balm for so serious a heart._

"It does not look good to commit one's vicar to Bedlam, sir. That is surely where she would have sent you if you had spoken to her as you did me yesterday." Although he smiled, the pain was still clear in Darcy's eyes.

"Ah, yes. You are indeed a patient master to keep such a madman in your manse. I believe your Aunt would tell you that is what one should expect for encouraging lowly curates by supplementing their pay." Bradley winked, laughing himself. "Would you break fast with me?"

At that moment, the young man's stomach grumbled again. Blushing, he chuckled, "I suppose I must now. Thank you." Graciously, he offered the older man his arm, relieved that the tension between then was broke. They walked together to the manse, a welcome peace finally descending upon Darcy.

The meal was simple and shared in companionable silence. The young man's hunger kept him silent while the elder knew the value of discretion. He remained keenly aware of the presence of his own servants._ It would not do to tempt them to gossip. I would not place such a stumbling block in their path._

Finally, brining a pot of tea with them, they excused themselves to Bradley's study. Taking their familiar places soothed Darcy's ragged nerves further.

"Thank you Mr. Bradley," he said softly, staring out the window.

"You are always welcome here." _You have been wrestling with yourself all night, haven't you? That is to your credit young master. _

"You have left me with many questions, sir, but few answers."

Bradley simply nodded, allowing the youthful gentleman to speak freely.

"I find I am in need of answers sir." Darcy turned his eyes to the curate now, the intensity of his gaze revealing the depths of his turmoil." You have challenged all that I have been taught about myself, who I am, what I am."

_Yes, I have, I suppose. What have you done with that challenge? _

"You are right, I do not know if I am strong enough to be a farmer, sir, although I do not much like the thought. So then, what am I? And how is it that I am to fulfill my father's wishes that I become a great man and a great master?"

The curate paused, sipping his tea thoughtfully before he answered. "Young master, you are asking difficult questions."

"Ones that you fully intended me to ask, no?"

Pressing his lips into a smile, Bradley nodded, pride in his blue eyes. "I must confess that was my purpose."

"So then, sir, have you answers for those questions you are forcing me to ask?"

"It is not my answers you need, sir. I believe our good Lord a better source of wisdom."

"Then it is your job as my vicar to…"

"Your vicar? I do not believe I…"

"My vicar." Darcy firmly insisted, the commanding note in his voice sounding like his own father's. "I find myself in great need of your wisdom, sir."

Bradley said nothing, staring into his teacup.

"If you do not fill the living soon, George Wickham will be at my door demanding it as the legacy my father promised him." A dark cloud descended over Darcy's face.

"Surely he would install a curate to carry out the duties of the parish. He is not inclined to the pulpit himself." Bradley's heavy brow lifted in question. "I cannot see him looking far to find one, especially a cheap one."

"The young gentleman scowled. "You know George Wickham as well as I. He is not the man his father was. Would you see him given a place in the church, even on he does not choose to fill?"

"No, but he has not taken orders yet either…" The curate looked away. Carefully he placed his teacup on the small table and rose. Slowly he made his way to the window. Thoughtfully he looked out over the landscape, sighing.

"If he sees the living as available, he will find a way to take orders quickly or force me to keep it open for him until he does. You know he has many friends who do not see him for what he is. I cannot take the chance that he would choose to keep you as curate. He knows you have had a long relationship with our family and that alone would tempt him to put you out. He harbors neither of us good will. Who might he put in your place? Can you risk being separated from your parish?"

Slowly Bradley shook his head, his back to his guest. "Now you have touched my heart, young Darcy." He paused for another long moment. "I have not desired wealth or position, now you are putting me in a position where I must accept it."

"Perhaps, sir, it is so that you may teach me what I am to do with my own."

Bradley turned to stare wide-eyed at the serious young man, a hint of mischief glittering in his dark eyes. A moment later, the curate began to chuckle, then laugh. The laughter overtook him until tears rolled down his cheeks and returned to his seat beside Darcy. "Touché', young master, I cannot argue with such reasoning." Wiping his face with his handkerchief, he added, "I will take the living."

Darcy breathed a deep sigh of relief, sinking back into the deep chair. "Thank you, old friend. I cannot tell you how much that means to me."

A few more quiet moments passed before it was broken by the as yet unanswered question.

"You still have not told me, sir, how then do I see myself and become the man my father wished me to be?"

Bradley shook his head, raking his hair with his hand. "The answer to that is both very simple and quite complex at the same time. I do now know if you will like it."

"I am listening." Darcy leaned forward, elbows on knees, chin in hands, earnestly waiting what the curate offered.

"You sir, are one to whom much has been given and much entrusted. With that blessing comes much responsibility for much will be required of you as well. * Far too few of your rank understand that."

The young gentleman considered these words for a few moments. "My father often said that Pemberley was given to him with the charge to keep it and increase it to pass on to his son, but I do not think this is the responsibility that you are speaking of."

"I suppose, that could be a part of the whole, but by no means is it the greatest part. Your legacy, Fitzwilliam, is important and worth caring for, but there is more here. How many lives are dependent on Pemberley? How many families, children grow up in the shadow of the decisions you make? "

Darcy brows knit in consideration of this new perspective.

"It is indeed a precious trust to be given people under your care, young master. If you wish to be the man your heavenly Father wishes you to be, you will care for His people. Our precious savior taught that the two greatest commandments were to love God and to love his people ** and to love our brothers is in fact to love God. ***"

"I have been taught," Darcy sighed heavily, "to love my family and to protect them and our reputation with everything that I have. Father and my Uncles have long schooled me to protect our name and our legacy, to love that above all else. Now you tell me what I must love are those very people the Ton would declare insignificant." He rubbed hard at his temples.

"Yes, I am afraid I am, sir." Bradley shrugged his shoulders. "It is no easy thing."

"What does it look like, sir? I do not even know where to begin? What will you do with your new-found wealth to obey this very directive?" Although the words were challenging, the young man's tone was seeking.

"A fair and right question, Mr. Darcy, well put and deserving of an answer." Bradley paused, leaning back to think a moment. "In truth, I do not fully know it all yet. But I have considered and these are my thoughts. Though I would like to, simply giving it all away in charity is not good. There are cases of benevolence, but those instances aside, the good book teaches that if a man does not work, neither should he eat.+ I must honor that. So I shall seek to hire those who need work, to give them meaningful labor and references for the future. I do not need many servants, young sir, but there are those who need the employ, so I will keep servants. I want to find a way to provide some education to those who want it, hire a teacher, find a place for classes. Maybe find a small cottage to establish as a place for refuge for young women in trouble. Hire a housekeeper to maintain it. There are so many needs, I will have to pray and seek our good Lord's wisdom to know which of them are given to me to meet."

Darcy smiled at the unconscious excitement in curate-come-vicar's voice. "Your passion is clear in your tone, old friend. We will do well with you as vicar. You will be a very different kind of master. I can see that now. "

"The good book says the greatest will be servant of all. I believe that is how you will be a great man, young Darcy."

Darcy's dark eyes misted. "You think I will be?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

The young man's head fell back against his chair, soaking in the affirmation his mentor so freely offered.

* Luke 12:48  
** MT 22:37  
***1JN 4:19  
+2 Thes 3:10


	4. Chapter 3: Masters,provide what is right

My apologies, I uploaded the wrong file the first time. I have corrected it now. Thanks to the reviewer who caught the error for me.

**Chapter 3: Masters, provide what is right and fair**

The spring weeks flew by, the busyness of estate affairs filling the hours of each day and most of Darcy's thoughts. Stretching , Darcy rose form his desk and yawned. Absently he found himself wandering toward the window. Outside around him, the estate bustled with activity. He sighed. _Six and twenty, father, you left me in charge of all this at six and twenty. You always loved the spring. I wish you had been here to see it with me this year. _ Without realizing it, he shook his head and turned to look at his parent's portrait that hung beside the window. Their gentle faces smiled down on him, filling him with a tender warmth. _I'm grateful you were with me as long as you were. Those last three years, father…_ He shuddered. _Georgiana misses you as well. Oh, father how am I to raise a girl of fifteen? What do I know of such things?_

His reverie was disturbed by the solemn entrance of a footman who presented his master with the post that had just been delivered.

"Thank you, Davis." Darcy nodded at the broad shouldered man, smiling to himself as he watched him straighten his shoulders and stand a little taller.

"Will there be anything else sir?"

"No, that will be all for now." Smartly, the footman turned and left the study_. Such a change, I can hardly fathom._ The young gentleman smiled to himself, eyes fixed at the door.

Just a fortnight before he had learned from Mrs. Reynolds that despite the fact he had always called said footman 'Smith', the man's name was in fact Davis. Unbeknownst to the young master of Pemberley, the estate followed the common custom of retaining the name of a long forgotten servant who held the position rather than inconveniencing the family to learn the new servant's names.

"You mean I have been calling that man Smith for well over a year now and his name is not…" Darcy exclaimed incredulously.

"Not a Smith, sir. Yes exactly so. It was the custom of your father." Mrs. Reynolds patiently explained, surprised by Fitzwilliam Darcy's disquiet. _What has that vicar of his been up to now?_

"My servants do not even have the dignity of their own names!" Darcy spat, disgusted. "This must change. I am yet a young man and I would venture to say I am capable of learning the proper names of the servants who I deal with regularly."

"Sir, it is not necessary to trouble yourself so. It is well understood that this is the custom in the great houses…"

"But it will no longer be the custom here," he declared firmly.

"Yes sir." Mrs. Reynolds swallowed hard, shaking her head as she thought of the confusion that would ensue. _How am I going to explain this to them? How will it sound to them that the master wishes to know their names?_

"I trust your management, Mrs. Reynolds. It will be well. If I must put forth some effort, then that is my choice, is it not?"

The smile on the young man's face startled her further. _When did he begin to smile so?_

Turning more thoughtful, Darcy asked, "Do the staff confide in you often?"

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, she replied, "It is my job to know whatever is going on in the household."

"That would include what is going on in their own homes and lives?"

"Yes sir," she responded warily. "Have you concerns regarding any of the household staff?" The grandmotherly woman's brows knotted in concern.

"No, no, not at all. Not in the way you fear at least. I have no fault to find with your impeccable management of my home."

She flushed under his unexpected praise even as she wondered where the conversation was going.

"A great many people make up the staff here."

"Yes sir."

"It would seem reasonable then to assume that from time to time emergencies would arise, needs in the staff, sickness, injury, accidents, the like." He rubbed his left palm with his right thumb. _I wonder what she will say to this._

"Yes sir. But it is my responsibility to make sure none of those things ever interfere…"

"And you do it exceedingly well. I have never seen the household show the effects of any of the personal trials of my staff."

"Begging your pardon, sir, I really do not understand these questions. Is there something that has displeased you?"

"Far from it, I am quite impressed by your efficiency, Mrs. Reynolds. So much so, that I would like you to manage one more thing for me." He enjoyed watching the look of surprise that spread across her face. He removed a leather bound ledger book from his desk and handed it to the startled housekeeper. "I have invested a sum of money in an interest bearing account, the details of which are in the ledger in your hands. The purpose of this investment is to give you a yearly sum--the interest earned off the funds--to be used at your discretion to assist those among my staff who experience such tragedies as we have mentioned and lack the means themselves. I prefer you do not offer an explanation for where those funds come from, however. I am sure you will know best how to manage such a thing." _Let not your left hand know what your right is doing *, or so Bradley has taught._

Shocked, the woman opened the ledger. "Sir! I cannot…"

"Yes, you can. I have complete faith in your ability to do this." He met her eyes seriously. "It is best that they not know more of this than the appearance of your benevolence, Mrs. Reynolds. I fear more would disrupt the household too much."

"I…I am honored sir. You are truly the best…"

"No, Mrs. Reynolds. Not yet. But I am learning to be." The warmth in her green eyes touched his heart.

He smiled in remembrance of the housekeeper's expressions._ Uncle Matlock would be appalled! He believes every servant __would cheat him and they deserve the hardships of their lives. How recently would I have agreed with him? And my Aunt! _ He snorted at the thought. _ She firmly believes their hardships are the revenge of the Almighty against them for being of low birth! Oh Mr. Bradley, how you have disrupted my neatly ordered life!_

With a small laugh, he returned to the stacks on his desk. Sighing, he sorted his pile of letters. _Business. Business. Invitation…that one to decline…Ah! Bingley has written at last! _ Leaning back in his dark leather upholstered chair, he broke the wax seal on his friend's letter.

**Darcy , **

** I could not have been more pleased to receive your invitation to Pemberley. You were right, it has been far too long since we have kept company. **

** My father's intention was to make me a gentleman but even now at three and twenty, I do not yet feel up to the task of running an estate on my own. Your offer to teach me the tasks of a gentleman could not have come at a better time! I must say I have rarely been so excited by the prospect of being a student!**

** Including my sister in your invitation was generosity itself. Are you certain it would not trouble your good housekeeper too much to begin preparing Caroline for the task of running my household? Since it will be some time before I am ready to consider having a proper mistress for my home, she has claimed the role in the interim. My sister is anxious to exercise her hostess skills in my home and is anxious for me to get on with the process of establishing one. In her eyes, your offer is a sign of divine providence that it is time for me to seek out an estate of my own.**

** I should warn you, my friend, that unlike myself, my sister is actively seeking a match. While you share much in common with her, please understand I am not trying to further a match between you two. I would be honored to call you brother, but would leave the matchmaking to the women. I would only ask that should you decided against her, let her know quickly and clearly lest I have to endure her endless scheming. Should you decide in her favor, you will forget I ever said that and never, ever speak to her of it.**

** Our party should arrive Tuesday of the last week in April, assuming of course that the date is still agreeable to you. Thank you again for your invitation.**

**CB**

Darcy smiled in anticipation of the visit, only to realize with a start that somehow the letter had been delayed. The party would arrive tomorrow. _Mrs. Reynolds will be furious! Why is is that things like this always seem to happen when Bingley is involved? Sometimes I shudder to think of him trying to manage an estate when he cannot even manage his own correspondence. _ Sighing, he rang the bell to summon his housekeeper to his study once again. _At least she will know what to do with this request._

Darcy made it a point to stay near the manor house the next day. Knowing Bingley's propensity to be late, he knew the party would not likely arrive before midday, but he did not want to take the chance of appearing inattentive to his friend.

_I wonder if father would have approved of Bingley?_ Darcy chewed his lip thoughtfully and he folded and sealed the letter he held in his hand. _He certainly is not of our circle. I think father tried to be of a liberal mind toward those with roots in trade. But it was difficult for him. I think he was uneasy with those purchasing their family's first estate, not knowing to which circle they belonged. What a strange concept, that a piece of land should be the making of a man._

The knock of a footman disturbed his reverie. Davis informed him of the party's impending arrival. Darcy rose and strode briskly to the door. From there, he could see the carriages coming up the drive. A pang of nervousness struck. He had never met Miss Bingley and she was a woman with a purpose, the kind he had often said he could do without. _But then again, Bingley said we had much in common. Perhaps this will become something worthwhile. Mrs. Reyonlds is a wonder, but Pemberley has never been as much of a home as it was when it had a proper mistress. I still miss her. Oh mother. Georgiana is still far too young although I know she would try if she thought for a moment I would allow her. I suppose she is like her brother in that respect. _ Straightening his jacket, he made his way down the stairs to greet the arriving party.

Moments later, the first carriage was pulling to a stop. Footmen opened the door and Charles Bingley bounded out to greet his friend.

"I say Darcy, Pemberley does indeed live up to your description. I'd thought you rather fanciful when you told me of it, but indeed you were not! This is the most remarkable place!" The younger man grinned enthusiastically.

"Welcome, my friend. It is good to have you here, although I must admit you have had my staff scrambling for your letter did not arrive until yesterday."

"Yesterday? How could that be? I had no delays in sending it." Charles' brow knit together in perplexed thought.

"You may want to give some attention to your handwriting, you wrote the direction very ill indeed and I believe it was misdirected for quite some time." Darcy laughed teasingly.

"Yes, well, we are here now, that is if you do not choose to turn us out." Bingley turned his attention toward the carriage and reached up to hand out a young woman who was waiting none too patiently. Gracefully she emerged from the shadowed interior.

The first thing Darcy noticed about her was her gown. He knew it to be the latest fashion and very expensive. However, it failed to suit her. The elaborately made garment seemed to wear the young woman rather than her wearing it. _I have seen far too many women dress like that for me to fail to recognize what it means._

"Darcy, this is my sister, Miss Caroline Bingley."

Darcy took her offered hand and bowed over it graciously. "Welcome to Pemberley. It is a pleasure to have you here." _I only hope I am not lying._

"You are too gracious, Mr. Darcy." She replied, looking up at him, batting her eyelashes and smiling too broadly.

The second thing Darcy noticed about Caroline Bingley was her voice. Outwardly it was pleasant enough, but there was a note behind it that made him uneasy. _She sounds too much like an actress offering lines that have been rehearsed. She lacks sincerity. She says the right things and yet I cannot be sure what she means by them._

"My brother has told me a great deal about you, Mr. Darcy." Caroline gushed, stepping closer to Darcy. "He has often remarked that we are much alike, you and I. I have so looked forward to spending time in the company of someone my dear brother considers like minded to me." She smiled cloyingly.

The third thing Fitzwilliam noticed about Caroline Bingley was that she smiled far too much.

Stepping back, Darcy gestured back toward the house. "Come, let me take you inside. My staff will show you to your rooms. You may refresh yourselves, and then we can gather for tea."

"You are too kind, Darcy, too kind. I can't think of anything I'd enjoy more than getting out of these dusty things and…" Charles moved to bound up the stairs, but Caroline put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Yes, Charles, we know of your excitement. However, would you not lend me your arm for these stairs before you dash off in a fury?" The disapproval in her voice was clear to all who heard.

Darcy blushed for his friend, uneasy with the set down his sister had just offered, but Bingley seemed not to notice.

The two men exchanged glances and Bingley shrugged at his friend's discomfort. _It is clear you are the eldest child Darcy. The youngest must often put up with such abuses from the elder. She is harmless. Don't let her disquiet you, my friend. _Carefully they made their way up the staircase and into the grand foyer of the manor house.

"Your home does you great credit, Mr. Darcy. I have always said you can tell a great deal about a man by the home he keeps." She glanced meaningfully at her brother.

"Yes, she says that rather often." Her brother laughed ruefully. "Especially when instructing me on the intricacies of good taste." Caroline winced visibly, but Charles seemed unperturbed.

Darcy glanced from one sibling to the other, his sense of ill ease growing. _I have never seen this side of Bingley before .Does he not realize the coarseness of his manners? It is so unseemly for them to be airing their family issues for even the servants to hear. Is this the man he truly is outside of my company? Or is he so easily affected by her presence? I am not so certain I approve of her influence over her brother. What would a home managed by her be like? _ "I regret to tell you, I have invited guests to dinner tonight. Not realizing you would be here, I invited several of our neighbors to join us in a dinner honoring our new vicar."

"Your vicar?" Caroline seemed surprised. "What an odd occasion to celebrate."

Bingley glanced down at her disapprovingly.

"Yes, our vicar. He has been curate here for as long as I can remember. The living has just become vacant and he has honored me by consenting to take it," Darcy explained, a tense note edging his voice.

Bingley noticed his friend's growing frustration and tried to cast a warning glance at his sister. _You will win no favor from him this way Caroline. He may be just a vicar to you, but Darcy will hear no ill against the man. Hold your tongue!_

"How magnanimous of you, Mr. Darcy, giving a curate such notice. He must be very grateful of your attentions to him." The tone of Caroline's praise made Darcy wonder whether if it indeed was praise at all.

"In truth, Miss Bingley, I find myself quite grateful of his attentions to me." Darcy stood up a little straighter to look down his nose at her, an expression he had used often to end unwanted conversations.

Just then an agitated looking footman arrived.

"Yes, Stevens, what is it?" Darcy demanded tersely.

"Sir, a gentleman has just arrived for you. Mr. Wickham is asking to see you, sir." Anxiety creased the face of the older footman.

Darcy gritted his teeth to contain the epithet threatening to explode. "I will be there momentarily Stevens. You may show him into my study." He exhaled forcefully before turning back to his guests. "I am afraid there is business I must attend to right now. It may preclude me from joining you for tea. If you would like, I can have tea sent to your rooms. My housekeeper can then give you a tour of the house until I am free to join you myself."

"That would be most kind of you, Mr. Darcy. I am anxious to see the wonders of your lovely home," Miss Bingley gushed, effectively cutting off her brother's response. _ A home that is clearly in need of a mistress. One that you perhaps are willing to find even now? _She smiled broadly, leaning toward him far more closely than he would have liked.

"Then I will leave my staff to attend you and I will join you as soon as I am free." Darcy turned away from his guests, motioning his staff to show them to their rooms. As he walked away, Darcy wondered how her brother could see anything in common between Miss Bingley and himself. Disconcerting as that thought was, he pushed it aside, realizing he had much bigger issues to deal with waiting for him in his study.

*Matt 6:3


	5. Chapter 4: Bad Company Corrupts

**Ch 4: Bad Company Corrupts Good Character****

Darcy stood outside his study and sighed. Tipping his head back, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he drew a deep breath. He struggled to calm his gnawing frustration. First, guests arriving on a day's notice now, Wickham showing up unexpectedly rocked his usually neatly ordered life.

The study door was open. Within he could see George Wickham standing at the window. The young man's face was drawn in a familiar expression. _He's scheming again. Trying to figure out what he can get out of me I 'd wager. How many times did I cover for his misdeeds back at school? How many times did I shelter him from the consequences of his own actions? Funny. I think somehow that taught him he would not pay the price and taught me that I would always have to. Perhaps it's time for this to change. I am so tired of the way it has always been._

He watched as Wickham moved from the window to Darcy's massive dark wood desk. Purposefully, the steward's son began rifling though the papers left neatly there. A moment later, he paused, apparently finding something of interest. His long fingered hand deftly retrieved a small ledger book bound in red leather. His eyes narrowed as he quickly scanned the pages.

_How dare he? He had no business in my private papers! That ledger has records of all the accounts my father established! What could he want with that?_

Wickham set the papers down and began searching the remaining material on the desk. Finally Darcy could take no more. He strode angrily into the room.

"Would you care to explain yourself, Mr. Wickham?" Darcy demanded angrily.

Wickham concealed his surprise, turning smoothly to his boyhood companion. "Quite formal today, are you not Darcy?" He chided. "I just suppose it is a habit of my father's coming out, old friend. You keep his desk quite a fright." He smiled ingratiatingly.

The master of Pemberley choked back the bile that rose at the sight of the familiar expression. "Your father was an honorable man. He did not go rifling about another man's papers!" He snarled. "You will not be permitted in my study unaccompanied again. If I ever even suspect you have touched my private papers or any private family records again I will have my footmen throw you out of the house and you will never be permitted on my property again." His fiery glare left his companion unaffected.

"Temper, temper Darcy." Wickham laughed dismissively. "Has your favorite horse turned up lame?"

Glaring again, Darcy stalked to his chair and landed there heavily. "What do you want Wickham? You never darken my door without a list of demands. What is it? Creditors coming knocking at your door? Or is it gambling debts this time?" He rubbed his temples hard.

"What a dim view you have of me, indeed! What would your father say to hear such things?" George Wickham chuckled, draping himself over a nearby chair.

_My good father never saw you for what you were. He was so blinded by his love for you…I still don't understand. _"What would it have done to my good father to see you being chased down by your gaming companions."

"You still hold that against me! How long can you carry that grudge? It was a bit of harmless fun…"

"Harmless fun that nearly cost me…"

"Cost you nothing! You know with your father's standing and your Uncle Matlock's rank you would never…"

"That is not the point!" Darcy's large hands slammed the desk as he jumped to his feet.

Wickham's lips drew into a wry grin. T_hat's the Darcy I know. You are so easy._ "Relax, Darcy."

Grinding his teeth, Darcy growled. "What are you here for, Wickham? My patience is wearing thin."

"Since you asked, old chum." Wickham's smile broadened. "I'm here about the living your father promised me."

Unable to control his disgust, Darcy's head fell back against the leather of his chair and he rolled his eyes.

"I have heard tell that you, the dutiful son and heir have chosen to disregard your father's dearest wish and given that old curate of yours the living your father promised to me." Wickham schooled his features into the picture of a mistreatment.

"I suppose you mean to tell me you intended to take orders?" Darcy's heavy brows rose high on his forehead.

"In exchange for a life of a gentlemen's son, taking orders seems like a small thing." The steward's son shrugged and folded his arms over his chest.

The image of George Wickham in pulpit flashed through his mind, sickening him. "Well, it is a moot point. The living belongs to John Bradley now."

"You have disregarded your father's wishes, does that not mean something to you?" He challenged scornfully. "I thought you honored your father's memory." A dark brow quirked over flashing eyes.

A stone cold mask descended over Darcy's face. "My father promised you nothing. Nothing. Have you forgotten that I was the executor of my father's will? I know all his last requests and orders. Had he truly wanted you to have that living he would have left you the advowson# in his will and you would have been able to appoint yourself to the living. My father was not a careless man. Had he intended to see you in the living, he would have left nothing to chance. It would have been provided to you in his will." Darcy leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

A look of alarm crossed Wickham's face for the first time as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Your father was quite clear when he told me…"

"He told you he hoped you would take orders and find your way into a respectable life. He said he would like to see you in that living some day. That can hardly be construed as a promise."

"Darcy, you owe me the value of that living!" The lanky young man leaned forward in his seat. "At the going price for advowsons that would be three thousand pounds at least!"

Nodding knowingly, a small smile crept over Darcy's face. "So it is about money after all."

"I just need some help to get started. Your father would have wanted that…"

"What about what my father left you? I recall his will provided you with a thousand pounds. The interest alone should have been sufficient…"

"Can you not forgive the indiscretions of youth?" Wickham's dark eyes widened to affect innocence. "He would have forgiven me."

"Good Lord Wickham! It has been less than a year!"

"I've learned my lesson Darcy. I have. Truly I have." Absently, Wickham rose and walked to the window. "I have seen the error of my ways old chum. I finally understand the love your father lavished on me, the undeserving son of his steward. He could not give me the life of a gentleman as he wished, but he loved me like a son and wanted to give me a better life." A sad note filled the young man's voice.

Darcy stared at his old companion. _I've never heard him talk like that before. Could he understand, finally what he has done? I would truly honor my father's desires if I thought…_

"I have wasted that chance, and I know it, Darcy. But I'm begging you, give me another chance." He turned from the window to look at Darcy once again. "Does not that vicar of yours teach of forgiveness? Am I not the prodigal son, returning to the fold?"

The warmth that had risen in Darcy's chest suddenly turned ice cold. _How can he make the words of the Good Book sound so vile? _"What do you know of the teachings of my vicar? I don't remember you often darkening his door." Scorn filled his voice.

A disdainful sneer lifted his upper lip. "Since when have you turned into a church mouse Darcy! Has that vicar finally turned you into a religious man?" When he received no response, Wickham could not contain his laughter. "He has! He'll have you taking orders soon! So when is your japanning+ Darcy? Are you eyeing the living for yourself after the passing of your vicar?"

The young gentleman gritted his teeth and drew a deep breath. _I know better. I will not allow him to push me down to his level._ "This interview is at an end, Mr. Wickham."

"Darcy! No! Please." Genuine alarm filled his voice. "Truly Darcy, help me this time and I will never darken your door again. On my honor."

_What I would do for that promise to be true! Perhaps this would rid me of him forever. _Darcy sighed and glanced toward the locked drawer that contained his bank orders. An odd check in his guts stayed his hand. _Three thousand is no small sum. I need advice. I know what father would have done. I know what Uncle Matlock would say and I am still no better off. What does Bradley say? With many advisers plans succeed.* I'll make not decisions now. _"I will consider your request, Wickham."

"Thank you Darcy…" He rose to offer his hand.

"I said I would consider it, nothing more. Do not thank me yet." He countered severely, rising to his own feet.

"I heard you are celebrating your new vicar with a dinner tonight." Wickham quickly changed the subject. "May I be so forward to ask if I could join you? I should like to meet the man who is filling my…ah…the living."

With a heavy sigh, Darcy acquiesced. "All right. I shall inform Mrs. Reynolds. However, do not expect guest rooms to be prepared for you. My staff has already been inconvenienced enough."

_Since when has Darcy ever cared for anyone's convenience?_ "I have a room in Lambton, never fear, old friend, I shall not impose further on your hospitality." He bowed stiffly and turned to stride out of the room.

Darcy watched them retreat down the hallway, shaking his head. Squeezing his temples he wondered what to do with George Wickham's demands.

Wickham sighed as he sauntered down the long corridor. _What has happened to Darcy? He has changed somehow. He used to be so easy._

_* * * * * * *_

"George!" A new voice called from the stairway. Dainty feet pounded down the steps until Georgiana's innocent face peered into the Wickham's. "I thought I heard your voice! It's been so long since I've seen you! Oh have you seen my brother yet? Is it good to have you here with us again!" She smiled brilliantly, her blue eyes glittering with youthful joy.

"How you have grown Miss Georgiana!" Wickham bowed over the girl's proffered hand. "You have quite the look of a lady now." He smiled broadly at her. "I should like to take a turn about the grounds with you, for old time sake. What say you, Miss Georgiana?"

She frowned, prettily. "Oh, George, I will have to ask my brother. He is so awfully strict with me; I cannot see how he would be willing…"

"Do you truly think he would mind? It has been ever so long since I have been here and I do not know when I shall return again."

"Well, you used to take me for walks when I was such a little thing. You and me and Fitzwilliam and Richard…" she murmured, biting her lower lip thoughtfully.

"That's right. I remember those days so fondly now. How could he possibly object to what we used to do?" Wickham smiled wistfully.

"No, he couldn't possibly object to that. But I must mind the time. I am being permitted to join them all at dinner tonight. My first dinner in company! Brother has told me this is a special honor. It would not do for me to be late." Excitement danced in her eyes.

"Of course, I could not allow you to risk your brother's ire. We will mind the minutes carefully!" He gushed, offering her his arm, he escorted her out to the gardens.

* * *

"How you have blossomed, Georgiana!" Wickham gushed as they strolled past the blooming spring plants. "You have become quite a beautiful woman."

The blonde girl giggled and blushed prettily. "My brother doesn't seem to think so."

"What? Has he criticized your beauty? I will call him out!" He dropped her arm and stood akimbo in the path with mock outrage on his face.

"No! No!" Georgiana laughed, laying her hand gently on his arm. "My brother is the best of men. He has never said such a thing. It's just that he doesn't see me as a lady…" The disappointment was clear in her voice.

"I understand, my dear, dear Georgiana." Wickham consoled, squeezing her hand encouragingly. "I understand. He sees me as no gentleman. So we share than in common."

"Oh, George! What has he done? My brother is so good..." Her delicate brow knit in consternation.

"My dear girl, you are a lady, you have no need to listen to the troubles of a man such as me." He took her arm once again and led them through the garden.

"No, no, please tell me! Maybe there's something I can do. I know he would never do anything wrong knowingly."

"You are so innocent, my dear girl. But the sad truth is that your brother has always been very jealous of me. But really, I should not tell you such things. I am sorry…"

She stopped in the middle of the path. "George! My brother jealous? How can you say that?"

"It is not something you should hear…"

"I am almost a woman now. I should hear these things!" Outrage filled her blue eyes. "Tell me!"

"Your father loved me, very dearly, Georgiana. I was named for him. But your brother didn't like sharing your father's affection. He has always been jealous. Now that your father's gone, he means to deny me what your father wanted me to have. He gave my living to your curate and I am left with nothing." Wickham sighed heavily, shrugging. "But that is not something for a lovely young almost woman to concern herself with. I would not have you creasing your lovely brow with worries not befitting a lady."

Stepping toward the distraught young man, she laid a warm hand on his. "I'm so sorry, George. I can't believe he would do this to you. It is not like him at all. I will talk with him, I will make him understand…"

"No, no, my dear. You leave such worries out of your pretty head. These are things far too much for you. For tonight is your first dinner! That is indeed a special event. I am so glad I am here to share that with you. It may be the last such event I am permitted to spend with you. I wish to make sure it is special for you. So tell me everything, who is to attend, what you are to wear. Take my mind off my troubles with your good fortune." He smiled bravely at her.

"Oh George, you are too good."

He took her arm once again and guided her through the tranquil park as the young woman excitedly detailed her expectations for her first dinner.

#Advowson: right of presenting a clergyman to a living, viewed as a form of property. A few of the clergy were so much a part of the gentry that they owned advowsons and could lawfully appoint themselves to a living.

+ Japanned: ordained, to put on black cloth from the color of japanware which is black.

* PR 15:22  
** 1CO 15:33


	6. Chapter 5:Do not forsake your friend

**Ch 5: Do not forsake your friend and the friend of your father**

Darcy sighed, pacing his room and tugging at his cravat. Anders had already scolded him for it just minutes before. _Who decided that a cravat was a good idea?_ He pulled at the offending garment once more.

Glancing in the mirror, he sighed and straightened the white silk. _It's my own fault, really. Why was I such a fool to allow Wickham to invite himself to dinner tonight? The Coopertons do not look upon him with favor. Two maids they lost to his antics! Edwards is no fan of him either since he was Bradley's greatest rival for the living._ Heavily he fell into a chair by the fireplace.

"That man always seems to get what he wants," he muttered, reaching for the poker. "He knows just how to push and pull and come out with what he wants in the end. What does he want this time?" Distractedly, Darcy poked at the fire, watching the sparks rise. _It's money of course. What else has he ever really wanted? It has always come down to money. How many times as boys here or at school did he come to me, making it look like he wanted something else but at the end of it all, he stood with his hand out waiting for it to be filled? _Angrily he tossed the poker aside.

He rose to pace once more, stretching his arms, hands behind his neck. _He must be in debt to levy such a demand. If he had time he'd be more subtle, like before. No, there must be outside pressure behind him. Perhaps he is anticipating a writ of debt. He must have lost badly at gaming and word of his ruin got to the tradesmen. He's trying to stay out of the spunging house._ Darcy shook his head in disgust.

His father had instilled within him a distaste for the dangers of gambling. Looking out the window over the lands of his estate he remembered his father's words. _Son, we depend on the land for our survival. Is that not gamble enough? Winds, rains, storms, fires, drought. We can predict these no more than the roll of the dice, the deal of the cards. You have seen the devastation that any of those can bring. The gambling table can bring the same. Is it not enough to have one such source of risk in our lives? Why would a wise Master go looking for more?_

"Why indeed Father?" Darcy whispered, "Why indeed? I wonder if Bradley taught you that." He smiled to himself. "I'm not so sure I really understood you then. I thought I did. I thought you were talking about losing our good name, or standing among the Ton. But you were thinking about so much more, weren't you Father? You understood how many lives depended on you. You knew you would be gambling with their lives not just your own. I wonder if you really knew about Wickham's follies." Sighing deeply, he walked past the mirror once more to straighten the damage to his valet's careful work. "What would you say about your favorite's debts of honor?"

_I cannot keep my guests waiting any longer. Bingley and his sister must be in the drawing room by now. I cannot neglect them. But his sister!_ With a shrug, he left his room.

To his surprise, the drawing room was empty when Darcy arrived. He took a turn about the empty room, taking a moment to notice the meticulous care his staff took in making sure each object in the neatly appointed room was in place and perfectly free from dust and disorder. _I must remember to give Mrs. Reynolds my compliments. It is so easy to take her efforts for granted._ The Master of Pemberley's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of his house guests.

"Mr. Darcy!" Caroline gushed as she stepped into the large room. Her pale peach silk gown rustled as she walked, while the feathers on her turban bobbed slightly.

"Good evening Darcy!" Bingley exclaimed over her shoulder, looking as though he was driving her ahead of him.

Darcy had to choke back his laughter as the image of a hound puppy flushing a quail from the underbrush came to mind. "Good evening," he choked, looking away as he schooled his features into a more proper expression. "I trust you found your rooms acceptable?"

"Acceptable? You are indeed too modest, Mr. Darcy." Suddenly Caroline was standing much too close to the gentleman. "I can hardly think of when I have seen finer rooms…"

"Yes, yes! My sister is quite correct, old friend!" Bingley interrupted with eager excitement. "The rooms are quite fine! Quite. And the prospect from the windows, I have never seen such landscapes!"

The young gentleman could hardly restrain his smile. _It is good to hear that others see Pemberley as I do._ "I am glad you find them to your liking. How did you find the tour, Miss Bingley?" He inclined his head toward his guest even as he stepped back from her. _What is that scent? Orange blossom water perhaps? Perhaps Mrs. Reynolds can find out for me. It is quite…overpowering…unpleasant for certain. Whatever it is, no lady who inhabits Pemberley will wear it!_ He took a step closer to the window, hoping for a draft to drive away the fragrance.

"However do you not get lost within these walls?" Bingley wondered aloud, glancing about the room. "I made sure to count the doors to make sure I could find my way back to my rooms!"

The two young men laughed, but Caroline stood aghast. "Charles how can you say such a thing?" She demanded with a furious blush.

"Darcy here knows well my penchant for misdirection. Remember when…" Bingley smiled widely, laughing gamely at his own foible.

"When you dragged me into town on the promise of finding that rare book seller?" the dark haired man finished for his friend, his dark brows rising.

"Indeed! We ended up…" He glanced at his sister, reconsidering. "Ah…we…ah…" A bright blush lit his pale cheeks.

"Quite lost and in unexpected places." Darcy finished smoothly. _You are quite right, my friend, this is not a story for a lady to hear, not even your sister._

A footman appeared in the doorway. "Sir. Mr. Wickham." The burly man stepped aside to reveal the neatly dressed, smiling son of Old Wickham.

Swallowing hard, Darcy felt his cravat binding his throat. The sense of being strangled in his own drawing room only added to his irritation. Suddenly he remembered his role as host. "Mr. and Miss Bingley, may I present Mr. George Wickham."

Bingley's unruly eyebrows shot up as he cast a surprised glance at his friend. _I remember Wickham from school. You could hardly tolerate his company. Why did you invite him tonight? It isn't like you to rub in the fact that you did not give him the living that Bradley has now. What is going on here?_

"Miss Bingley," Wickham stepped forward eagerly, taking her proffered hand and bowing over it. "How lovely that Darcy has taken to entertaining such enchanting guests. I have never seen him exhibit such good taste in the past!"

Caroline blushed at the compliment. "You are too kind, Mr. Wickham." She fluttered her eyes at the attractive newcomer. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine indeed," Wickham glanced up at Bingley. "Is this charming young lady your _younger_ sister?"

Caroline giggled girlishly.

"No. She is my _elder_ sister. But since our father's death, she is under my protection." Feeling suddenly defensive, he took her arm in his. His blue eyes narrowed slightly as he attempted to glare.

"Of course! How foolish of me, Miss Bingley!"

Darcy cleared his throat brusquely, breaking Wickham's smooth approach.

"And how is it that you know Mr. Darcy, Mr. Wickham? " Caroline asked innocently. "Do you have a nearby estate?" _Perhaps Pemberley is not the only estate in need of a mistress in this neighborhood._

"We grew up together…" Wickham began carefully.

"He is the son of my father's most trusted steward, Miss Bingley," Darcy swiftly cut it. _I see the game you are trying to play, Wickham, and I will not support such wiles under my roof._

Wickham looked up sharply, a brief flash of hatred in his eyes. Quickly he reigned himself in. "Alas that is true, Miss Bingley. The shameful truth of my birth is out." He hung his head with affected modesty.

"There is no shame in that! Our own father was in trade!" The normally calm young man bristled at the insinuation. _Don't feed Caroline's distaste for her own roots. It's already bad enough now. _

"And he wished to see better for his children," Caroline sharply corrected. "That is why you are here, to learn to manage the estate you will purchase. Soon." Green eyes narrowing, she turned back to the handsome steward's son. "Are you in the market for an estate of your own, Mr. Wickham?" Her implication was clear.

"I am afraid not, Miss Bingley," he smiled, shaking his head ruefully. "My father had no riches to leave me. I am destined to work for my fortune. Although I would have liked to take orders and settle in the living old Mr. Darcy promised his favorite godson." He cast an accusing look at Darcy.

The gentleman drew breath to retort, but was cut off by the arrival of his footman. "Sir, Mr. and Mrs. Cooperton, Mr. and Miss Lackley." As the servant stepped aside, he revealed two couples standing, awaiting entrance.

Darcy quickly strode toward his guests. "Welcome, I am so glad to see you have arrived." He ushered them in. "Cooperton, Mrs. Cooperton." He shook the gentleman's hand and bowed over the lady's. "Lackley, Miss Lackley." He repeated his greeting before turning to those already in the drawing room. "Mr. and Miss Bingley, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Cooperton and Mr. and Miss Lackley. The Coopertons and the Lackleys are neighbors on adjacent estates." With a sigh, he added, "Mr. and Miss Lackley, this is Mr. Wickham." Immediately Darcy noticed the mercenary glance Wickham gave the younger woman. "He was a long time resident at Pemberley, the son of my late father's valued steward."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Wickham said through gritted teeth, stepping up to take the lady's hand. What has happened to Darcy? He has never treated me like this before? How dare he! I have done nothing to warrant such disrespect!

_I speak only the truth, Wickham. Bradley might not approve my method, but in your case, the assumptions they are making from your introduction are quite correct. I need to protect these ladies from the games you would seek to play with them. Lackley has no idea that he needs to protect his sister from your seductions. To fail to protect them when I know what you are would be a grievous thing indeed.* _

An awkward silence followed, broken finally by Cooperton. Extending his hand toward Bingley, he said, "So, how do you know Darcy, sir?"

"We went to Cambridge together, sir. He took me under his wing and helped me make my way," Bingley boasted on his friend.

Caroline shot him a warning glance. _It will not do Charles! Do not cast yourself in such a light! We should be working to impress these people, can you not see that? Stop calling attention to your many failings. It is painful enough that I must endure them._

"He is his father's son!" Cooperton laughed a warm, friendly laugh, his ample girth shaking with it. "Always seeking to raise up the younger men. A Darcy is indeed a faithful friend."

"So you knew the late Mr. Darcy?" Lackley asked carefully. The pale man's reddish blond hair fell across his face and he shook his head to remove it from his eyes, a look of genuine interest on his pleasant face.

"We were neighbors for many years, Lackley. He, Nathan King, the former owner of your estate, Edwards and I, we were quite close really." A wistful smile crossed his face. "Those were good days. You don't really know the value of a good neighbor until the storms come."

"Dear Anne and sweet Marian," Mrs. Cooperton sighed, "they were true ladies. So elegant! But they knew every need on all the estates. Not a sick child ever missed their notice. Such dear, dear friends." She retrieved a handkerchief to dab at her moist eyes. "I miss them so."

Darcy blushed at the kind references to his parents. "Was it not the King's estate…"

"Yes, it was Darcy," Cooperton nodded, turning again to Lackley. "About twenty years ago, there was a devastating fire on your estate. Destroyed much of the manor house, the main barn and a few of the out buildings."

"What an awful thing it was! They lost several servants in the fire, and their two youngest children!" Mrs. Cooperton choked back tears. "Poor Marian was devastated! But your father," she looked warmly at the young gentleman "and Mr. Bradley! They were there almost as soon as the alarm was raised. If I remember correctly, they went in themselves and carried out two of the children and their nursery maids."

"Yes we did," Bradley's somber voice came from the doorway.

"Sir." The footman blushed at the unannounced intrusion. "Mr. Edwards and Reverend Bradley." The two older men walked quietly into the room.

Darcy strode quickly to meet them. "It is good to see you," he exclaimed, extending his hand to each in turn. "Mr. Bingley , Miss Bingley. may I present. Mr. Edwards and Reverend. Bradley,

"My pleasure, Miss Bingley." Edwards took her hand and bowed his grey head over it. "Darcy has spoken often of you, Mr. Bingley." He extended his hand to shake Bingley's.

"Mr. Cooperton was just telling us the story of the fire on our estate," Miss Lackley explained shyly, a light flush on her cheeks. Her pretty blonde hair was swept up in a style fitting a young woman just now out in society, though a single curl escaped to grace the nape of her neck.

"Yes, I remember that," Edwards shook his head. "What a tragedy. Would have been much worse were it not for you and Darcy," he clapped his friend on the shoulder. "You never would take credit for saving those young ones."

Bradley shrugged modestly. "It was by the grace of the Good Lord alone, my friend. You know that."

Caroline stood at a slight distance taking in the scene. _Why would Darcy invite such a man into his company, much less seek to honor him? Really! His suit is dreadfully out of fashion. He has nothing to recommend his person. He has been a curate for how many years? He must be poor as the proverbial church mouse. Even the living cannot possibly be more than six hundred a year. I cannot see why the Master of an estate like Pemberley would subject himself to such company. Were I mistress here, I would never consent to entertain such people. I must make Charles understand that when I am mistress over his home. _

"The Good Lord's grace and the strong backs of two good friends," Edwards countered. Looking warmly at Cooperton, he added, "Those were some dark days for us all. To lose children in such a cruel way!"

Sighing, Bradley agreed. "They were, but we all saw each other through them and more. It is the greatest blessing to have friends to help you up when you are down. I pity the man who falls and has no one to help him up.**"

"We were more brothers than friends, were we not? Born for adversity+, I believe you would say, vicar." Edwards winked at his long time friends.

Across the room Wickham rolled his eyes.

"It seems you do not agree, Mr. Wickham," Cooperton challenged, noticing the young man's distain. Slowly he walked toward him, the group parting to give him way.  
A brief look of alarm crossed his features. Wickham's dark eyes danced across the room as if assessing possible escape routes. "I would not argue with your far greater experience, sir." He licked his lips a little anxiously. "I have just found in my acquaintance that such friends are quite rare indeed."

"That I can quite believe," Cooperton muttered under his breath. _Do not think I have for a moment forgotten what you are, young Wickham. You can be certain that I will not allow you to repeat your past in this neighborhood. I wish Darcy had the backbone to deny you this night. Your company is an embarrassment here._

"Indeed they are, Mr. Wickham," Bradley quickly agreed. "But let us not dwell on such thorny matters now. Before dinner is not the time for difficult conversations." Striding toward Bingley, he offered his hand, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Bingley."

"Indeed it is, Reverend Bradley. Darcy here has spoken so much of you. I feel as if I know you already!" The younger man pumped the vicar's hand vigorously. "He has shared much of your wisdom with me and I am a better man for it."

A wry smile lifted Bradley's lips. "My reputation precedes me, it seems." He laughed gently.

"Which is why we are here to honor you tonight, Reverend," Darcy warmly clapped the vicar's shoulder.

Blushing, Bradley sought to change the subject. "What did you decide about your sister? Will she join us tonight?"

"Given the occasion and the company," Darcy hesitated a moment, "I thought it would be appropriate to allow her to join us."

"I'm am glad, sir. Thank you. It seems far too rare a thing that I am able to keep her company."

"I gave Mrs. Reynolds instructions to see her sent down as soon as we were all assembled. She should be here…ah, there she is now. Excuse me," Darcy quickly made his way to the doorway to greet his sister.

"Good evening, brother," Georgiana looked up shyly, a flush of excitement brightening her cheeks.

"You are very pretty tonight, Georgiana," he smiled down a little nervously. _I hope I'm making the right decision here. She looks like such a young woman tonight. I don't like the way Wickham was looking at Miss Lackley and Miss Bingley. If he ever looks at her that way I will call him out. I hate for my sister to keep company with him. But surely he would not consider such a thing. He looks on her too much as a sister. Doesn't he?_ A dark look crossed his face as he considered this new thought. _Perhaps she should not attend tonight. Her dowry is certainly as attractive as Miss Bingley's or Miss Lackley's! Why did I never see this? No, she will not…_ He sighed as she blinked up at him in eager anticipation. _But to tell you' no' now would break your heart, would it not? I will let you have your evening. But I will see you both watched very closely. You will not fall prey to him._ Taking her arm, he quietly led her into the room.

As she was not officially out, he did not announce her to his guests, but rather took her demurely into the room. Since she knew the rest of his guests he brought her to them only briefly, then took her directly to Miss Bingley. "Miss Bingley, may I present my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy."

Georgiana curtseyed prettily. "I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Bingley."

Returning the gesture, Caroline replied, "I am delighted to meet you, Miss Darcy." _Such a young thing! Poor Darcy saddled with such a burden. He cannot possibly know what to do with such a young girl. She should be away at school. I must find a way to suggest that to him directly. He definitely needs a lady here to help guide his dear sister._

"I am so excited to see that your brother has allowed you to join us tonight," Miss Lackley gushed, quickly making her way to Georgiana's side.

"I am as well." The beaming girl replied.

Entwining her arm in Georgiana's, Miss Lackley led her slightly away from her brother. "I am so happy you are to join us!" she whispered. "I am so overwhelmed by this company. I feel so much better with you here, even if you are not yet out!"

Georgiana giggled softly. "Oh Rebecca!" She covered her mouth with a delicately gloved hand. "I would be so nervous now except to know that I have such a good friend here with me!"

"I do hope your brother allows us to sit close at dinner…" Miss Lackley glanced nervously back at Darcy.

"He has! He is so good to me! Mrs. Reynolds took pity on me and told me he had given her instructions to seat us together so I would not feel so uncomfortable. He is too good to me," the younger girl whispered back. She glanced up to see Wickham standing rather alone in the far corner of the room and sighed.

"Why do you sigh for him? He is a steward's son!"

"But my brother has treated him so cruelly! I do not understand. My brother is always so good to me, how can he be so unkind to poor George?" Georgiana's fair brow knit in distress.

"My dear friend, I think perhaps there are some things I must share with you," Rebecca glanced over her shoulder wondering if this was the time and place for this conversation.

"Shall we adjourn to the dining room?" Darcy announced. He stepped over to the two young ladies, taking his sister's arm again and leading his guests to their meal.

*JAS 4:17  
**ECC 4:10  
+PR 17:17


	7. Chapter 6:From the overflow of the heart

**Chapter 6: Out of the overflow of the heart the mouth speaks**

Neither willing to insult his lady guests nor give Wickham the opportunity to escort his sister, Darcy handed Georgiana to Bradley. Taking Mrs. Cooperton's ample arm, the young gentleman watched as the other ladies were claimed by their escorts. Lackely approached Caroline and was received with a gracious smile. Bingley offered Rebecca his hand and was similarly accepted. Edwards nodded to Wickham, contented to know that Wickham had no access to any of the unmarried women.

The dining room glittered, candlelight sparkling off the mirrors and polished metals in the room. The long mahogany table already held a bounty of dishes displaying the best efforts of Pemberley's able staff. Rich red walls added warmth to the atmosphere, seeming to enhance the tempting smells that filled the air. The crackling fire in the elegant fireplace drove the last vestiges of the spring chill to the room, completing its welcoming aura.

"This is the kind of table Pemberley saw when your dear mother was here," Mrs. Cooperton whispered to her escort. "She and your father would be proud. They would have honored this occasion too." She smiled up at him warmly.

"Thank you." Darcy blushed under the praise.

Georgiana glanced unhappily over her shoulder to see George Wickham at the rear of their party. _I so wanted to sit with him as well. Now I will not have the opportunity to speak with him as I had hoped._ She sighed a little unhappily.

The gesture was not lost on Bradley, who immediately noticed her attentions toward the attractive young man. _I wonder if young Darcy realizes he has already gone to work on his sister? _The vicar glanced back as well, with a look of warning clear in his blue eyes. _You will not have her, if it costs me everything, you will not._

"Mr. Darcy!" Caroline gushed upon seeing the elegant room. "I have rarely seen a room appointed with such good taste!" Her eyes danced about the room enthusiastically. _How much more exquisite could this room become with the touch of a mistress' hand? Charles was correct, we two have very similar tastes._

Darcy escorted Mrs. Cooperton to the place of honor beside him at the head of the table. Since the table lacked a hostess, it was understood that Bradley would sit to Darcy's other side. As the rest of the guests arranged themselves at the table, Cooperton, Bradley and Edwards entered a silent collusion to insure that Wickham sat well away from the unmarried ladies and that Georgiana and her friend were seated together. *

Taking his place at the head of the table, Darcy nodded his quiet approval Their host cleared his throat. "On this occasion, it would seem most appropriate that I ask our new vicar to bless this meal." His broad smile enhanced his handsome features.

Georgiana caught Wickham's eye and rolled hers. He smiled bravely at her. _How can my brother be so unfair to poor George? He should be the one we are honoring right now._

Bradley nodded at his host, then bowed his head. His rich, warm baritone filled with room. "We thank you, our Heavenly Father, for friends and family and food. In Your Grace you have allowed us to gather to celebrate Your Goodness to us all. We are humbly grateful. Amen."

A brief silence followed. Cooperton's affectionate laugh broke it. "You have once again revealed why we all hold you so dear! What is there not to love about a short winded clergyman?"

They all laughed, Bradley loudest of all.

_How vulgar._ Caroline turned aside to offer a sour expression to her brother. He glared briefly at her. _Insufferable! Charles seems to see nothing wrong with such improper humor! Such company is bad enough, a steward's son and a cleric! But now to joke about it?_

Darcy rose to begin carving a large joint of beef.

"You may laugh, Cooperton," Bradley began, glancing at his company, "but that reminds me of a very important lesson I learned at Cambridge."

_At least he had a gentleman's education. That is something to be grateful for._

"And what would that lesson be sir?" Bingley asked gamely, his own warm smile matching the vicar's.

"That a man of too many words is usually a man of too little sense." Blue eyes glittered in the candlelight.

"Reverend Bradley!" Mrs. Cooperton exclaimed, fanning her face with her hand to cover her broad smile.

"Is it not said that even a fool is thought wise if he keeps silent?**" Bingley remarked cheerily as he served the ladies beside him from the dishes nearby.#

"Indeed! Indeed!" Cooperton agreed heartily, performing the same service for Caroline.

"Charles!" Caroline reproved with a hiss. "My brother means no insult…" She turned to the vicar on her right. _It does not suit to insult our host's guest like that, even if he is only a clergyman!_

"There is no offense, Miss Bingley, I assure you," Bradley quickly soothed. "Your brother is only too correct. You cannot judge a man simply by the number of words that come from his mouth alone. By our words will we be acquitted, and by our words we will be condemned.+" He suppressed the urge to glance down the table toward Wickham. "So one is wise to count them carefully."

Cooperton and Edwards caught one another's eyes before taking a fleeting look at the steward's son.

"A man is only as good as his word, is he not?" Darcy's deep voice seemed to resonate in the room. "My father often repeated that lesson."

"Indeed he did," Cooperton quickly agreed. "In fact, I remember once when you were just a young man…"

Darcy looked aghast. "No sir," he firmly declared. "While I am host at this table, we will not engage in reviewing my boyhood foibles!" Although his words were stern, the sparkle in his eyes betrayed his mirth.

At the other end of the table, Georgiana leaned toward her friend and whispered, "How can he insult my brother like that! How can he be so rude at our table?"

"Dearest, you are too easily distressed. Why must you continue to take offense on behalf of others? Can you not see that they are joking?" Rebecca laid a gentle hand on her friend's arm.

Georgiana's dainty lips pressed into a pout. "I do not think it proper to be joking about their host."

"Your brother does not seem to mind. Look, do you not see him smiling?" Miss Lackley glanced up to Darcy. _He is indeed a handsome man. I wonder if he could ever see me as more than his sister's friend. Somehow, I think not._ She sighed.

"I do not see his own behavior as so very proper tonight either. Have you not seen the way he is ignoring poor George at the end of the table?" The younger woman insisted petulantly.

"He is sitting at the far end table! Calling across such distances is rude!" Rebecca's patience was wearing thin. _Perhaps he should not have allowed her to attend dinner tonight. She does not seem to be herself in this company. I wonder why, but I fear I have a good idea._

Overhearing the young ladies, Edwards frowned to himself. _Sadly they are right. It is not appropriate to be discourteous, even to him._ "So Mr. Wickham, what brings you back into our neighborhood after such a long absence?" The question sounded forced even to him.

Wickham turned to regard the grey haired man. "I had heard that Reverend Harris had passed."

"You came to pay your regards?" Lackley asked, now taking his share of the conversation.

"No," Georgiana cut in.

Rebecca turned to her friend horrified at her rudeness. "Georgiana!" she whispered. _I have never seen her so ill mannered. She must know that she cannot speak out so!++_

Ignoring the harsh look of her friend and the discomforted glances of Lackley and Edwards, Georgiana persisted. "He was promised the living that Mr. Bradley was given."

A hush fell over the table. None could ignore the grave expression that fell over Darcy's face at his sister's transgression.

Quickly Bradley jumped in, "My dear, Mr. Wickham has not yet taken orders. The living would have to remain vacant and the parish unattended for quite some time if Mr. Wickham were to have it." _He has corrupted her thinking! How has he managed to spend time with the girl? Surely her brother would not have permitted it. _

"I do not see how it is so very bad a thing that the parish should be without a rector." Georgiana persisted, oblivious to the appalled stares around her.

Wickham turned his face away from the rest of the diners to smirk quietly. Lackley forced his expression to remain neutral as he watched the man on his left, disapproving of what he saw. Noticing Lackley's attention, Wickham quickly schooled his features into a more proper expression of alarm. Wide eyes affected innocence as he turned back to his host shaking his head in protest.

"Except for Sundays, what does the vicar really do? Visit the sick and console with the old? Are those not done by the mistress of the estate as well? Is it so bad if those go unattended for a time?" A girlish frown creased her face as she turned to stare accusingly at her brother. "As for reading sermons…"

"Georgiana!" Darcy rebuked sharply, an angry vein protruding from his forehead.

_Surely he would not expect the mistress of his home to attend to such things? To visit tenants -- sick ones at that? Surely he would never…would he?"_ Caroline added her own look of horror to the others on display at the table. _His taste is surely elegant and the estate very fine, but if that is what he expects of its mistress, it would come at a very high cost indeed._

"It is all right," Bradley softly said, laying a hand on Darcy's forearm.

"No, sir, it is not. Clearly being in company has proven to be too much excitement for her." He stared apologetically at his vicar for a moment. Turning to his sister, he glowered.

_He's never looked at me that way before! What have I done?_ The young woman lost the color in her cheeks. _He's just a vicar after all. Aunt and Uncle Matlock say my brother thinks far too much of him for his own good._

"You may return to the nursery, Georgiana. I will speak to you in the morning." Darcy's pronouncement startled his company.

She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it upon meeting her brother's eyes. Tears sprang to the young girl's big blue eyes. Hurriedly she jumped to her feet and fled the room.

Shaking her head, Rebecca wondered what to say. _How could you say such a thing and embarrass your brother so? And for the steward's son?_

"Please, forgive my sister," Darcy turned, embarrassed, from Bradley to the rest of his company.

"Do not trouble yourself, my friend," Bradley smiled.

"The young do not always know of what they speak," Cooperton added, sharing a meaningful glance with his wife.

She nodded soberly at her husband. _I will have a talk with her. The girl is old enough to know the truth now. It seems she has been left to her own, without a Mother's guidance, for too long. Forgive me Anne._

From the foot of the table, Wickham watched Darcy's discomfort with dark satisfaction. _You cannot so easily dismiss me, old chum. Though you have made sure all here remember I am only the son of your father's steward, I will be certain you remember your father's promises to me, one way or another. He promised me the life of a gentleman. I will have that. I will have what I deserve, Darcy. You have no choice but to give it to me. I will see to it._

Darcy rang the silver bell, sighing when his servants appear to clear off the dishes from the first course and bring in the second. He could not help but be relieved that the conversation ebbed in the wake of their service. _What has gotten into her? I have never seen my sister behave this way before. Tonight of all nights. How could she dishonor Bradley this way? How could she shame all of us with such conduct? _

"Mr. Darcy," Caroline's nasal voice pierced through his distracted reverie, "you set such an elegant table, sir. Without a mistress, I must ask you, who plans your menus for you?"

For once he welcomed such an inane question, glad to leave more serious considerations behind. "Mrs. Reynolds, my housekeeper. She has been in this household since I was a child and was my mother's most trusted aid. She carries on the traditions of my mother."

"She does it so well, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Cooperton agreed. "Anne set such a beautiful table for her guests. Mrs. Reynolds has kept her ways alive and well despite her being gone all these long years. The touch of a good mistress can linger long in her absence."

"I believe my sister is looking forward to soon being mistress of my estate," Bingley glanced at his sister with warm amusement. "I expect she hopes to set as fine a table as this someday."

"So you have recently purchased an estate?" Lackley asked, a little relieved to be able to enter the conversation finally. "I have only recently purchased my own in this neighborhood."

"Truly?" Bingley grinned to find himself in like company. "I am just now in the market for one. Here I thought myself to be in the company of only old landed families like Darcy here."

Brushing his unruly hair from his face, Lackley shook his head. "I only wish that were so, but alas it is not. My own family just recently joined the gentry themselves. It was my father's dying wish…"

"Likewise my own!" Bingley exclaimed. "A kindred spirit indeed!"

"I thought that you and Lackley might have much to discuss, Bingley," Darcy finally admitted. "I believe his insight could prove valuable to you this season."

"Always looking out for me Darcy! I should very much like to talk with you Lackley."

"Then I must have you to tea and to tour my estate!" the young man readily agreed. "What say you, perhaps in two days? Give my sister a chance to practice as hostess herself?"

Rebecca blushed warmly under her brother's fond gaze. "I would be honored for your company, sir. Perhaps your sister might join you as well?" Expectant hazel eyes turned toward Caroline.

Startled from her own thoughts, Miss Bingley took a moment to reply. "Yes, certainly. Thank you." _So he has not been landed long. I wonder how his estate compares to Pemberley. Surely it cannot be nearly so grand. He is very much like my brother though. That is not entirely a bad thing. His sister is very young, in her first season perhaps? She will not be unmarried long. I am sure. Especially if her dowry is ample. _She glanced back at her host. _I wonder if he is considering her? She is quite young, though. Certainly not up to the standards his mother set. Mrs. Cooperton seems to be making that clear. No, I think he will want a more mature woman to host his table. Yet, what of her dowry? That could sway him. I have heard nothing about that. I will have to find out. What impact will that have on her brother's estate? Will it unsettle his prospects? Or has he planned for its loss? You see father, you taught me more than you thought._ Smiling to herself, she turned her eyes on Lackley now. _He is a well looking enough man, but he can't be much older than Charles. His disposition seems easy, though. That might not be a bad thing. I wonder what his estate is like?_

Caroline was left alone to her considerations for several minutes while the servants cleared the second course to bring in dessert and pour the sweet wine.

"You are far too kind!" Bradley exclaimed, noting the dishes that now graced the large table. "I am sure Mrs. Reynolds had no idea of my favorites. It is no coincidence that I see them all set before me."

Darcy blushed and smiled at his guest, a hint of sadness still in his expressive dark eyes. He rose to his feet and lifted his crystal glass. "A toast to our faithful friend."

"Here, here!" Edwards and Cooperton called in agreement, rising themselves, followed by the rest of the company.

"To Bradley. May his wisdom guide yet another generation in Derbyshire." Darcy raised his glass high.

"To Bradley." His guests agreed and sipped their wine.

The man himself looked down humbly, warmed by the affection of his friends. "If the good Lord wills it, I hope to know your children and grandchildren as well." _I dearly hope we can set his sister to rights first though. I cannot let her father down. I promised to watch over her. How badly have I failed her?_

The diners enjoyed the array of sweets Pemberley's kitchens provided, bringing the meal to a close.

Darcy noted his guests were sated, nodding to himself. "Since we have no hostess tonight, shall we all repair to the drawing room?" he offered, rising once more.

_Poor man._ Caroline looked sadly at the handsome gentleman. _He so regrets the lack of a mistress. Surely he could use the solace a competent, accomplished woman could provide. Perhaps he just needs a little help to see that._ She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. _But just what would he demand from her?_

His guests rose. Taking Mrs. Cooperton's arm, Darcy led them from the dining room back to the drawing room. In pairs the guests filed out behind them, until Edwards and Wickham were left.

"After you sir," Wickham graciously bowed as Edwards walked through the door ahead of him. While Edwards followed the others towards the drawing room, Wickham turned down another corridor, unnoticed by the rest of the party.

*****Regency Encyclopedia-At this time, guests at parties were not assigned seats for meals. Seating was determined by chance and no attempt was made to alternate men and women at the table.  
**** **PR 17:28  
**#**Regency Encyclopedia- It was not good form to ask a neighbor to pass a dish. It was equally bad manners for the ladies to help themselves; they had to be served by the gentlemen.  
Mt 12:37  
Regency Encyclopedia-Prior to coming out, if a girl happened to be at the dinner table with adults, she was expected to remain quiet and to speak only when asked a question.


	8. Chapter 7: The last shall be first

**Ch 7: The last shall be first**

Darcy smiled as he reached the door of the drawing room. _Exactly as I wanted!_ Releasing Mrs. Cooperton's arm, he graciously seated her on the most comfortable sofa near the center of the room. He strode toward the handsome pianoforte at the far side of the chamber, opposite the fireplace. He paused a moment for his guests to settle in.

"Reverend Bradley, my good father long desired to see you placed as our vicar. He purchased this," Darcy lifted a violin which had been strategically left on the pianoforte by Mrs. Reynolds, "in anticipation of the day. I am grieved that he was not able to share this celebration with us. Yet, I know he would delight to see his wish come to pass. So please, receive this as his and my gift to you." Reverently he handed the instrument to Bradley as his friends softly applauded their approval.

Tears misted the cleric's eyes as he humbly received the gift. "He remembered," Bradley whispered a little hoarsely. "Many years ago, I had such an instrument, but had to sell it when my family came on hard times. Your father was quite cross with me for not coming to him for help instead. He promised that he would find a way to restore it back to me, one that I could not refuse."

"Well now," Edwards broke in, diffusing the momentary heaviness, "you must honor us with a song or three. The ladies will have their turn to perform; but you must begin the evening for us."

"Here, here!" Cooperton agreed enthusiastically, settling himself into a comfortable chair.

Darcy nodded and reached for a portfolio of music before his vicar could find reason to object.

"Very well then," Bradley conceded. "But it has been a long time since these old fingers have graced such strings. You may very well regret your polite demands." He laughed as he rifled through the sheet music. "Here are some that look familiar."

"Shall I turn pages for you?" the young gentleman offered.

"I would welcome it. That way you may take the music from me before I torment you all to madness with my inferior display." Bradley chuckled as he tuned the instrument.

Softly at first, then with growing confidence, he began to play. The gentle melody, though neither complex nor sophisticated, evoked a quiet peace and joy in the elegantly appointed room. All within agreed it was a mood most befitting the occasion.

Darcy could see the tears in the man's eyes as he finished the piece. _You chose well father. This was indeed a perfect gift._

"Thank you, young master. I am touched by your thoughtfulness." He laid a heavy, warm hand on the younger man's broad shoulder, squeezing affectionately. _Your father would be proud tonight._

"Play us another!" Edwards cried.

"All right, but you must come and sing with me," Bradley countered.

Edwards considered protesting but, encouraged by the Coopertons' nods, rose to join his friend. "I'll take the bass line, but we need a tenor as well," he noted, glancing over the music Bradley had put before him.

Together they looked toward Lackley and Bingley, knowing full well Cooperton could not sing at all. Bingley rose gamely. "I have sung a bit, perhaps I know the piece."

Caroline watched, mortified as her brother joined the musicians. _It is irregular enough that the men are exhibiting. Please, Charles, have some sense of decorum._

As the men studied the music a moment, Mrs. Cooperton stood and took a turn about the room to stretch her legs. She stopped near the windows and sat down beside Caroline on the long sofa. "You are uncomfortable," she pronounced in a soft tone that brooked no argument._ You think you are so sophisticated young woman, but your motivations and desires are so clearly written across your face._

Caroline sent her an aggrieved expression, opening her mouth to speak.

Mrs. Cooperton cut her off, "This is not a fashionable London drawing room, you know." She gestured around the room with her hand. "We are quite far away from them, here in the wilds of the North. Three days ride makes us quite a world apart, would you not say?"

_That ring! I have never seen a ruby like that before. They must be wealthier than I thought. Perhaps she does have something to say._

The men nodded as Bradley struck up his opening chord. Soon, Edwards and Bingley joined in, offering a surprisingly good rendition of the chosen ballad.

"No, this is surely not London," Caroline muttered critically, watching her brother through critical eyes.

"Nor will it ever be. We are a simple gathering of friends, joined here to celebrate the good fortune among us," Mrs. Cooperton said wistfully. "The good Lord knows we have shared enough tears together." Her tone became serious as she lowered her voice to continue just above a whisper. "Miss Bingley, I can see you have your eye on Mr. Darcy."

Caroline gasped at the boldness of her companion and drew back in offense._ This woman is insufferable! How dare she make such personal speculations? She has no right to converse with me so! _She drew a deep breath to begin her protest.

"Enough." The older woman smiled, shaking her head gently. "You are a single woman of good fortune. He is a single, handsome man of good fortune and a magnificent estate. What woman in your place would not consider pursing him?" A knowing eyebrow lifted on her round face.

Somewhat mollified, Caroline retreated a bit. _Still she presumes too much._

"You seem very dissatisfied by our familiarity and simple ways here. If you made an alliance with Darcy, you must understand this would be your lot."

Caroline's brows knit, perplexed. _Surely she does not know what she is talking about. Is she not aware of his house in town?_ "But he has a townhouse. We have had tea with him there. He must spend much of the year there."

_The girl does not believe me. Why would I set out to deceive her? I have no unmarried daughters and I myself am married._ "Clearly you do not realize, your brother has not told you?"

"Told me what?"_ Charles!_

"Young Mr. Darcy, like his good father before him, hates London. He goes as little as possible. He is not fond of the society there. I know many fashionable men spend most of the year in town, leaving their estates to their stewards. But Mr. Darcy is a far better master than that. His dislike of town is a benefit to all those in his sphere of influence here." Mrs. Cooperton raised her eyes momentarily to cast a motherly look toward the young gentleman.

"No! Charles has told me no such thing." Caroline was clearly taken aback. "He seems easy enough in company here, if anything too easy." She rolled her eyes slightly. "My brother has told me that when he attended London events with Mr. Darcy, he was everything that was proper…"

"That he spoke to few and only those of his own circle and maintained the most proper decorum and distinction of rank at all times?" Mrs. Cooperton nodded knowingly. "I suppose he also told you that Mr. Darcy has a great appreciation for fine things and is keenly aware of what is fashionable."

"Precisely." Caroline quickly agreed, glancing back at Darcy who was now smiling broadly at the musicians. "That is the very reason why my brother thought it good for us to meet. He thought us very much alike in that way."

_This is precisely the kind of woman he does not need!_ The mistress of Cooperton's estate smiled a bit condescendingly. "Of course. I see now."

"See what? I do not understand." Her voice grew sharp as her ire rose. _What does this impertinent woman believe she understands? I have never been so insulted…_

"Your brother is seeking to purchase an estate. So you must be trying to leave your roots behind."

"Of course," Caroline blushed fiercely, anger clear in her eyes.

"I mean no offense, Miss Bingley. It makes perfect sense why you would want to be so attentive to all things proper. It is necessary to gain acceptance in the Ton." Shaking her head, Mrs. Cooperton continued. "But I am afraid your brother has quite misunderstood his friend."

Horrified, Caroline glanced back at the two men in question.

"Has Mr. Bingley not noted a difference in Mr. Darcy now that you are here with him in his home?"

Thinking hard for a moment, Caroline answered, "Yes, yes he has. He has been quite amazed at how amiable and easy Mr. Darcy seems here. Quite a changed man, Charles said, not at all the deeply proper and fashion conscious man that he knew in town."

"Quite," Mrs. Cooperton agreed. "Miss Bingley, I tell you this only to save you the grief of misplaced affections. The Darcy you see here is the real man. In truth he is very shy in unfamiliar company. He lacks the natural ease that others like your brother have. It is hard for him to speak to strangers and worse still to be in crowds. His consciousness of fashion and good taste is merely his way of avoiding giving offense and creating more uncomfortable situations. He has always been so and I suspect will always be. His good father was the same way. I suppose it is the mark of Darcy men."

Caroline's fine brows creased as she listened to the unwelcome words.

"The rules of propriety and decorum, well they are a means for him to cope in those situations that are uneasy for him. They are not a true reflection of the man." She could see Caroline's thoughts whirling behind her scowling eyes.

"Well an easy temper is not a bad thing in a man is it? My brother is an easy man…"

"An easy man to get your way with," the older woman finished with a knowing flourish.

"How dare you!" The offended heiress began to rise from her seat. _I have had enough of this insufferable woman!_

"Do not get your feathers ruffled Miss Bingley," Mrs. Cooperton took her hand with a gracious laugh. "I have been in society much longer than you. I dare say I know the way of things. A woman often wants things her own way. A woman of some means has rather more leisure in finding a man who will accommodate that, no?" Shushing the forthcoming protests, she continued, "That is another thing you need to know. I fear you have your eyes set on London drawing rooms, balls and dinner parties. Mr. Darcy's heart is at Pemberley. He will expect much of the mistress of this estate."

With some relief, Caroline sat back down on the elegant, sea green upholstery. _She will see I am well able._ "Certainly! He needs an accomplished woman at his side."

"What exactly are your accomplishments, Miss Bingley?"

Her narrow chest puffed with pride. "I can draw and paint and I write with an elegant hand. I sing and play pianoforte having studied under several masters. My bother has told me that I am the best dance partner he has ever had. My French and Italian are quite good, although at needlework …"

Mrs. Cooperton lifted her hand to halt the recitation. "I see, I see. You certainly have had quite an education."_ She has no idea! _"I wonder though, Miss Bingley, do you know what is expected of the mistress of an estate such as this?"

Caroline paused to think. "Surely she must be his hostess, manage the menus and servants…" Her voice trailed off as she ran out of answers.

"While that is true, it is only a small part of the mistress' duties. I noticed you were distressed when Miss Darcy spoke of tending to tenants in need."

Her listener squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

"The estate's people turn to its mistress in their distress." She studied the uneasy young woman carefully. "I heard your brother is here to learn from Mr. Darcy how to manage an estate. If you are to be his hostess, it is fitting that you should learn the role of mistress. After your visit with Miss Lackley, I should very much like you to come to visit with me for a few days. I would be pleased to show you the life of the mistress of a large estate."

Caroline swallowed hard, licking her lips nervously. "I am honored by your invitation, but I will have to consult with my brother…" _I wonder? Have you a daughter you are intending for Darcy? Is that why you are singling me out so?_

"Consider him invited as well. Mr. Cooperton is quite taken by him. Earlier I heard him offer your brother the help of our solicitor in finding eligible properties. We can let the men tackle that undertaking while we attend our own."

"I…I…I thank you. We will be pleased to visit with you next week."

"Excellent! I shall go inform my husband now." Gracefully, Mrs. Cooperton rose so seek her husband, leaving Caroline alone with her uncomfortable thoughts.

Darcy retreated to the fireplace to appreciate the offerings of the musicians and to take a brief break from his company. _How could I have walked through these last three years without these friends?_ He sighed, warmth and contentment washing over him. _What a relief it is to be with those who do not take offense at my need to retreat. Sometimes it is so hard to breathe even in this company! London…I am so glad to leave it behind._

"Do you know any glees?" He heard Bingley's enthusiastic voice ask.

_He has been a good friend. School would have been so much more difficult without him to shield me from society. He carries the conversation himself and just leaves me to stand and nod. How I hate the mindless small talk. I never know what to say._

"One or two," Edwards answered with a smile that matched Bingley's, "and my friend here has a passable baritone. Anything I know, he does as well." He raised his brows at Bradley who just shook his head in surrender.

Soon the three men had chosen a piece and the room filled with the rich sounds of the male trio. A servant entered quietly to set out a coffee service. Lackley helped himself to it and wandered over to Darcy, steaming cup in hand.

"Excellent meal, Darcy, and the coffee is even better. Thank you for including us in your invitation tonight. We haven't been in Derbyshire nearly so long as the others. You have made us feel so welcome in the neighborhood."

"I am happy you could join us, Lackley. My father and his friends showed me the value of making your neighbors your friends and I mean to carry on that tradition in my generation." He paused a moment, to look over at the singing men. "Your sister has been a dear friend to mine. I am grateful for that. There are so few girls of her age here. I am still quite bewildered by her behavior tonight, though. I had so hoped to hear her on the pianoforte this evening, but after her performance at dinner, I can hardly allow her in company again." Darcy sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I confess, I do not always understand my own sister so well. There are moments when she seems a perfectly rational creature…"

"And moments when no amount of reason seems sufficient to persuade her?" Darcy finished for him.

"Indeed!" Lackley laughed, glancing back at Bingley. "I wonder if your friend has the same impression of his older sister, or if it is just the lot of those of us with younger ones."

Darcy's dark eyes flicked back to Miss Bingley sitting alone on the sofa, a decidedly thoughtful look on her face. _That's a new expression for her. I have hardly ever seen her so contemplative. I wonder what she is plotting now. At least she is not staring at me again! That is some relief._ "I do believe I have heard Bingley expressing his own dismay over the same things, Lackley. It seems we are bound by a common malady!"

Laughing, Lackley looked back toward Mrs. Cooperton who stood speaking softly to her husband. "It does leave one to wonder if our hopes are better for our wives someday, or is this just providence providing us a training ground for them?"

"Let us hope not!" Darcy chuckled, but his countenance soon became heavy. "It is indeed a sad thing that none of us have fathers with whom we can ask."

Somberly, the younger man nodded. The trio brought their glee to a close. "I suppose it is time for the ladies to exhibit, is it not. Who do you fancy to begin?"

"Well, I know Mrs. Cooperton will not be prevailed upon until the very end of the evening if at all. She always argues her performing days are past. But sometimes she will give in after the other ladies have had their chance. I suspect it is her modesty in action, though. She is such a superior musician she does not want to discourage the younger ladies from having their moment. That would mean that Bingley's sister should be asked." With a nod, Darcy strode purposefully toward the couch.

Noticing her host's approach Caroline looked up abruptly, a flush creeping across her cheeks, a pleased smile lifting her thin lips.

"Miss Bingley, your brother has often spoken of your skill as a musician. Would you be so good as to play for us?" Darcy asked graciously, offering his hand to help her from her seat.

_Finally! I will be able to show him what an accomplished woman can bring to his home!_ "I would be honored, Mr. Darcy." She accepted his arm as he escorted her to the fine instrument on the other side of the room.

"Do play something lively for us Caroline!" Bingley admonished jovially. _Not one of those dreadfully complicated pieces that everyone applauds and no one appreciates._

"In due time, Charles, in due time. I am sure Mr. Darcy has very fine tastes. I first wish to play a piece he is unlikely to have heard so far from London." Caroline kept her face neutral, but her eyes flashed with anger.

Mrs. Cooperton blushed for both the rebuke to Bingley and for Caroline's haughtiness. _You will win no friends with that attitude, Miss Bingley. You are still a young woman. Let us hope you can change your ways before your plaster is set. If it is not already too late._

Darcy retreated to the fireplace once again, this time joined by Bradley.

"You have truly honored me this night, young master," the vicar spoke softly.

"I know you do not seek it, sir, but this is a night when the last should indeed be first." Darcy's dark eyes crinkled as he smiled, reminding his companion of the young boy he had once been. They turned their attention to the music once more.

"She plays a very intricate piece," Bradley observed.

"That is the fashion of London set right now," Darcy sighed. "Perhaps she will yet heed her brother's preference. She plays to please her own tastes, not those who listen."

Suddenly Edwards approached them, a concerned look on his face.

"What is it?" Bradley reached out to grab his friend's forearm as he recognized the degree of alarm in the widower's eyes.

"Have either of you seen Wickham since we left the dining room?" Edward's eyes scanned the drawing room.

Darcy felt his face grow pale and cold. "No, I have not. I confess I have not given him any thought since then. He has not taken my leave."

Bradley waved Cooperton over. "Did Wickham take your leave? Have you seen him at all since dinner."

"No." Cooperton's voice became strained.

"He must be found!" Darcy exclaimed, striding rapidly out of the drawing room, followed hastily by the three older men.

Caroline looked up from her instrument to see the men leaving. Though red-faced with shame, she continued to play. _What abominable behavior! How dare they stomp out like that! I have never seen such rudeness! Do they not have appreciation for my music?_ She glanced at her brother, noting his concerned expression. _At least he has the decency to be offended on my behalf! It seems his Mr. Darcy is not nearly the man I expected him to be._

The men paused in the hallway to regroup and consider their strategy.

"He knows this house well," Bradley stated. "He will waste no time in going after what he desires. You said he visited you this afternoon, Darcy. What did he want?"

"What he always wants," Darcy snapped. "Money. He always comes to me with an open hand and an equally empty wallet."

"You keep a strongbox in your study?" Cooperton wondered aloud. "Would he be headed there?"

"It is possible. I caught him perusing the papers on my desk while he was there unaccompanied." The young gentleman's thoughts went back to that scene, replaying it in his mind's eye.

"What papers was he looking at?" Edwards pressed uncomfortably, glancing at the staircase.

Darcy's brow knit with worry. "I'm not sure. The only one I could recognize from a distance was Father's old ledger book. I told my footman that Wickham was never again permitted in my study alone. I cannot think that Stevens or Davis would allow…"

"That ledger," Cooperton pressed softly, "what did it contain?"

"Records of the old accounts my father established," the young gentleman replied, puzzled. "There is no way for Wickham to access any of those accounts. What would be…" A painful realization dawned on his face. "It had record of my sister's dowry!"

Cooperton's frown grew deeper. "Your father made it a point to keep that value a secret to protect her from…"

"Wickham?" Darcy's tone was both incredulous and horrified. "Georgiana!" Without further word, he bolted for the stairs, the three older men hard on his heels.

In moments, he was at her bedroom, flinging the door open. The feminine room was lit only by the moonlight, neither candle nor fire burning. The curtains billowed softly in the spring breeze making its way through the open windows.

"Georgiana!" Darcy bellowed. His voice echoed off the walls. He saw no sign of her in the room. He dashed to the door leading to her sitting room. But that room too bore no sign of its occupant.  
A sound from the window drew his attention. Throwing the curtains open, he saw two figures in the garden below. Whirling, he burst through the knot of men behind him. "In the rose garden!"

Following close behind their host, the three older gentlemen pounded down the stairs. Stevens and Davis having heard the commotion were waiting at the foot of the stairs. Their master said nothing, but they fell into place at his side as he dashed past them to the door.


	9. Chapter 8:Folly is bound up in the heart

**Ch 8: Folly is bound up in the heart of a child**

"You may return to the nursery, Georgiana. I will speak to you in the morning." Darcy's pronouncement startled his company.

Her face flushing in anger and humiliation, Georgiana rose and fled the dining room. She ran down the hallway, stopping at the broad, sweeping stairs.

_How dare he? How could he dismiss me like that? He treats me like a child. I am not a child. When will he see that? I do not need to be in the nursery! I have every right to sit with company! I should be his hostess, mistress of this estate just as Miss Bingley is seeking to be her brother's._ She fumed as she paced in front of the staircase. _Why does he not treat me like Mr. Bingley or Mr. Lackley treat their sisters? They sit with company. They are mistresses of the house. Why not me?_

_I have as much right as Rebecca, she is but a year and a half older than me. More so for this is my home! How will I ever learn to be mistress of my own home if my brother never gives me a chance?_ She stomped her dainty slippered foot. _I will not go to the nursery! This is my home, I will go where I please. He is only my brother, not my father._ An unexpected sob caught in her throat. _Why did you have to leave me Father? It's not right that God should take you, not now when I need you so much!_ She blinked back angry tears and glanced back toward the dining room. Crossing her arms over her girlish chest, she looked around and realized that no one was coming after her. Delicate white teeth caught her lower lip.

"I'm not going to the nursery," she declared to the empty hallway. "I'm going…" she looked around again, noticing the moonlight streaming in through the tall windows, "…to the rose garden! I've always wanted to walk the rose garden in the moonlight. Fitzwilliam has always said it is not proper for a lady to walk unescorted at night. I'll show him there is nothing at all improper about it. It is my mother's garden after all. What could be unseemly about taking a stroll there?"

Squaring her shoulders triumphantly, she turned from the stairs. Quietly, she slipped out the door and furtively made her way into the garden. A soft spring breeze blew through the rose bushes causing them to sway animatedly.

"Oh!" She jumped, startled as a stray branch brushed her arm, catching a thorn on her wrist. Staring at the tiny trickle of blood, her heart raced. Stepping away from the edge of the path, she drew a deep breath, calming herself. _It smells like mama out here! The fragrance is different during the day, not so much like her, too heavy. But now it is cool and fresh, like mama. I never knew. Why would he keep me from this garden, from remembering her? Why? What else is he keeping from me. What else is he denying me?_ Angrily, she stamped her foot in the dirt, wincing as a small rock bruised her heel. "Ouch!"

The sound of an owl in the distance silenced her. She paused, listening to the sounds of the night. _So peaceful._ With a life of their own, her feet took her down the path, winding through a wild looking tangle of thorny canes. _She always liked her roses left a little wild looking. She said it gave them personality._ Georgiana stopped before a bush heavy with blooms, their color indistinct in the silveery light. Carefully, she stooped to take in the heady fragrance. _Mama, I miss you so!_ Silent tears slid down her cheeks. _You would have understood. You would not have been so mean to me tonight. You would not have allowed George to be so mistreated. You always understood. Why did you leave me?_ Quietly, the young woman wept.

Wickham slowed his pace, watching Edwards enter the drawing room. Pausing for a moment to make certain that the older man did not look back for him, George counted his breaths. After the third, he felt certain no one was paying him any notice. He turned away from the drawing room and quickly headed down the corridor.

He frowned thoughtfully as he entered the foyer. _No one is about! How can I take best advantage of this opportunity?_ Nodding to himself, he allowed his feet to carry him toward the master's study. _He will never miss it. I doubt he knows how much is in that strongbox to begin with. The key is surely in the same place as it has always been. His father always kept it there, Darcy would never change that._ He grinned smugly, reaching out to open the door.

To his great surprise, the doorknob did not turn. "Damn!" he muttered, cursing himself for speaking aloud. _That miserable sod! He's locked the bloody door! How dare he? What has gotten into him? What has changed you Darcy? You used to be so easy? You will regret your transformation. It is not a good thing to vex me Fitzwilliam Darcy._ He searched his mind for another way into the study. _There's the servant's entrance, but my luck's been so bad today that I'm certain to run into someone there._

Turning away from the study, he looked over his shoulder uncertainly. _I could go back to the drawing room. No. I am not going to leave here without what I came for._ The staircase caught his eye. A slow, sly smile crept over his handsome face. _Indeed, there will be something of value there._ Bolting up them two at a time, Wickham made his way to the family wing of the house.

_No sense bothering with the guest wing. I do not have time to waste and I cannot tell if those Bingley's have enough to be worthwhile. Darcy though…_ Quietly he slipped into Darcy's room. Knowing the careful habits of his old playmate, George quickly found his target. _He will never even notice this missing from the rag* he has here._ He grinned as he folded his quarry and stuffed it into his pocket.

Glancing about the neat, elegantly appointed room Wickham seethed. _Why should he have this, while I have nothing? Nothing! Old Darcy love me, promised me the life of a gentleman. I will have my due._ He opened another drawer, his face softening a moment as he recognized the gold cuff links worn by George Darcy. Without hesitation, he scooped them up and deposited them in his pocket. _Losing these will drive him to distraction!_ He smiled in satisfaction.

Scowling, he scanned the room a final time, then slipped out into the hallway. His boot steps seemed loud in the abandoned corridor. His heart pounded with the same excitement he felt when he watched a horserace he had wagered on. _Will this gamble pay off? _His exhilaration rose even higher as he strode past Georgiana's open door, his mind suddenly racing with new possibilities. Pausing for a moment, listening for sounds of an occupant and hearing none, he entered the pale blue sitting room.

Efficiently, he searched the room, finding nothing worth his wile. Moments later, he gently opened the door to the bedchamber and entered, breathless with anticipation. His disappointment at finding no occupant only lasted a moment. Quickly, Wickham capitalized on the opportunity afforded by an empty room. _She has not her brother's tidy habits._ He laughed to himself. _I wonder if her good brother knows of her lazy ways. Such an affront to the Darcy name!_ Bitterness welled up in his soul once again. His eyes caught a sparkle in the moonlight. Moving aside a tangle of ribbon, he found a silver necklace set with a pretty blue stone. Soon it joined the cufflinks in his pocket. _It will be days before she notices that gone. Too bad I will not be here to comfort her in the face of her loss. Then again…_

Without thinking, he stepped toward the window, looking down into Lady Anne's rose garden. A small figure stood, bathed in the silvery light, her shoulders shuddering in grief. A predatory fire lit his eyes and lifted his lips. _Perhaps I will comfort her now._ With renewed purpose, he left the bedchamber and made his way to the stairs.

"Did your brother not send you to your nursery?" Wickham's quiet voice over her shoulder startled the young woman out of her silent reverie.

"George!" she cried tearfully, turning to face him.

"Should you not obey your brother's direction? He is only interested in your well-being." The young man's dark eyes glittered in the moonlight.

"He was so cruel tonight!" she protested tearfully.

"But you know he cares for you, dear." Tenderly he wiped tears from her cheek with his gloved thumb.

"If he cares so much, then why would he send me away? Why does he treat me like a child?" Georgiana looked up at him with her big blue eyes full of hurt.

"He clearly does not see the young woman you have become, dear." Boldly he traced the line of her face with his fingertips. "And a very beautiful one at that." He smiled broadly.

"Tha…thank you," she stammered, blushing, her skin tingling where his fingers had been. "No one has ever even looked at me, I think."

"Then they are fools," he declared, taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm. "Will you walk with me dear Georgiana? Allow me to escort you in the moonlight."

"Fitzwilliam has never allowed me to walk out in the garden at night." She stole a glance at her companion. _He's so handsome. I wonder if my brother is jealous. Everyone has always liked George. How many people really like Fitzwilliam? He's so serious and grim all the time. Of course he's jealous!_

"Your brother has not the heart of a romantic, dear one. Do not hold that against him. It is simply not his nature."

"But it is yours." She paused on the path, turning to look up at him, innocent adoration in her eyes.

"I am what I am, as you see me here, Georgiana. I can be no less, and no more." He spread his hands before her, a wistful expression in his eyes.

"I am so sorry, George, truly I am. My brother has been so cruel to you. I cannot understand it." Tears glittered in her eyes once again.

Carefully, he brushed a stray curl from her forehead, allowing his touch to linger on her face. "Of course you do not, dear one. What would a young lady like you know of the ways of the world? Such is the stuff of men."

"You are too good George." She reached up to lay her hand on his.

Tenderly he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He sighed heavily, tucking her hand in his arm once more, walking them further down the path away from the house.

"Why do you sigh, George?" she finally asked.

He stopped and looked up into the moon. "My dearest Georgiana," he began dramatically, "there are things I should not say to you. I cannot…I must not." He swallowed hard, turning away his face.

"You can tell me! I am not a child! Don't treat me like a child!" she insisted angrily. "It is bad enough that my brother does, I will not have that from you as well. Tell me George."

Sighing sadly, he turned back to her, regarding her wide eyes. "You have such a fire in you, my dear, such a spark, a strength. Any man would be blessed to have you as mistress of his home."

Georgiana blushed hotly, her heart racing at his nearness. She fell into his gaze, getting lost in his eyes.

"Would that I could be that man, dear one. But I have nothing to offer you, no home, no prospects. Your brother…no, I cannot expose you to such thoughts. You must forgive me."

Her delicate brow knit in consternation. "What are you saying? I don't understand."

"So innocent." Tears glittered in his sad eyes as he stroked her face once again. This time, he allowed his fingers to drift down her neck.

"George, speak plainly to me. What are you saying?"

"I cannot, Georgiana, do you not see? I cannot ask you to be my wife, I have nothing to give you. Your brother would never allow it. I love you, dear one. I have loved you for so long. But alas, that will have to be enough for me, for both of us, as I can never claim you as my own." A tear trickled unbidden down his cheek.

"George! I never knew. I…I…" Her heart pounded in her chest taking her breath away.

"Shh," he gently laid his finger on her lips. "Say nothing, my dear. Say nothing." He stooped to kiss her forehead.

"Oh, George, I…" she began again.

"Shh, my Georgiana, say nothing. Nothing, unless…" he paused modestly, chewing his lip thoughtfully, "unless you are willing to elope with me, tonight."

Startled, her eyes grew wide as she stepped back. "Elope?" she stammered.

"There is no other way for us to be together, dear one. Your brother will deny us any other way." Hope filled his eyes as he stared at her with longing.

Confusion etched her face and knotted her stomach. _Elope? He has asked me to marry him! He has offered for me! He loves me. But elope? What a scandal that would create!_

"Make me the happiest of men! Come away with me tonight!" He took her hand and pulled her toward him.

_Mother and Father always said I must not do anything to bring a scandal to the Darcy name! I cannot do such a thing!_ "George, I…I cannot…where would we live? Where would we go?"

Pulling her into his embrace, he whispered in her ear, "With your dowry, there is nothing to fear. You have enough to provide all that we could ever want." He pressed his lips to hers.

Fear overtook her naïve excitement. _No one but Fitzwilliam and Richard knows the amount of my dowry. Father was so careful to keep that secret. He said it would keep me safe. How would George…_ She began to push him away. "No, no stop!"

_I will not lose her now!_ "What is wrong my love?" He held her firmly to him, reaching a hand into her hair.

"Stop it, George Wickham! Let me go!" With surprising strength, she began to fight him, kicking his shins and pushing his shoulders.

"My fiery little woman. You will be mine tonight!" He growled, pressing in for another kiss.

"Wickham!" Darcy's voice roared in the garden, followed by the sound of many pounding feet.

Georgiana looked over to see her panicked brother running toward her, two burly footmen at his side. "Brother!" she cried like a frightened kitten.

A moment later, he pulled her from Wickham's hold, pulling her safely into the circle of his embrace. Stevens and Davis wasted little time in restraining Wickham's arms.

"Unhand me!" Wickham cried, fighting his attackers. His calls were silenced by Cooperton's fist.

"That is for the maids you ruined," he snarled as his victim sagged in the footman's grasp. Shaking his hand out, he added, "Been too long in coming!"

"Georgiana, dear, are you well? What did he do to you?" Darcy pulled back to try to see her face, but she clung harder to him and sobbed.

"I've compromised her, Darcy," Wickham whispered, shaking the stars from his head. "There's nothing you can do now. She must marry me." He laughed in triumph.

"I have seen no compromise," Edwards interjected.

"Nor I," Bradley readily agreed.

"I have seen nothing," Cooperton rubbed his balled fist in his other hand.

Davis and Stevens exchanged glances. With a nod from Davis, the other footman reached out to feel Wickham's pockets. Moments later he produced a wad of bank notes as well as the cuff links and necklace.

"Beggin' your pardon, sirs," Stevens began boldly, waiting on his master's nod to continue, "I believe what we have here is a common thief who has sought to impose himself on the young Miss Darcy."

"Indeed, sir." Davis confirmed seriously, glaring at the now struggling Wickham. "From the looks of it, he's took enough to get himself hanged."

_He wouldn't call the law on me! Not Darcy._ "I've kissed her! She has to marry me!"

"No," Darcy declared definitively. "She will not. There is no one here who has seen a compromise, none has occurred." Tenderly, he stroked the shuddering girl's hair. "As far as we are concerned, you have imposed yourself on her. She is safe from your machinations." Turning to look at his sister once again, he whispered, "you are safe Georgiana. You have nothing to fear."

"He kissed me brother," she sobbed into his chest. "He scared me. I told him to stop, I pushed him away. But he would not…"

"I know dear, I know. We have him now. He will not hurt you. You are safe," he crooned softly.

"Bingley and his sister will know!" the steward's son crowed triumphantly. _He cannot escape my plans._ "She will not hesitate to speak of it. Such a piece of gossip would prove too much for her to resist! Unless of course you pay her off, perhaps by marrying her!" He words were cut short by Cooperton's fist.

"They know nothing, just that we suddenly left." Edwards protested. "They need find out nothing."

Cooperton cut in, "I will go to them and tell them Miss Darcy is suddenly unwell and company is not safe for her right now." He stepped close to Darcy, laying his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"That is entirely true," Bradley quietly observed. "There is no untrue there. Were Miss Bingley to find out, it would indeed be unsafe for your sister." His troubled blue eyes met Darcy's, sharing the fear and sadness he found there. "Lackley has invited Bingley and his sister to visit with him. I will ask him if he is willing to take them to his estate tonight. I am sure he will readily agree. That will give us several days without company, they do not need to know anything more than the young miss is unwell."

Nodding his agreement, Cooperton added, "If you are agreeable, I will ask Mrs. Cooperton to stay here with the young lady. A girl will need a mothering heart at a time like this."

"And if you find it acceptable, I will take your footmen and Mr. Wickham to the manse. No one is using the place right now since Bradley has moved to the parsonage. We can keep to that house and none need know who is there," Edwards explained.

Darcy looked from one man to another, considering their offer. Although he detested disguise, nothing they suggested would force him into a lie. Hesitantly, he glanced at Bradley, his eyes asking his question.

Somberly, the vicar nodded, his heart seized with anger and grief. "I think this is the wisest path."

"Then, we will proceed as you have suggested." Darcy swallowed hard. He watched as his friends dispersed to carry out their tasks.

"I'm sorry, brother. I'm so sorry," Georgiana cried, looking up at him with red swollen eyes. She trembled in his arms, her lithe frame wracked with fear. "I thought…I thought…I did not know…"

"I know. You are safe now. We will talk more tomorrow. Tonight, I want you to allow Mrs. Cooperton to be with you. She was a dear friend to our mother and she will be a good friend to you now."

"I can't brother! I can't face her! What must she think of me? I can't!" She hid her face again.

"Gerogiana!" His voice was suddenly sharp. "You wanted to be treated as an adult, now you must act like one!"

His sudden sternness caught her attention. She gasped and stared up at him.

"Have you done wrong this night?" he demanded firmly.

"Yes." Her voice trembled as she looked away from him.

More gently now, he asked, "Do you wish to be forgiven?"

"More than anything else, brother! You all must hate me now!" She began to sob into her hands, hiding her face in shame.

"Then what must you do for that to happen? What have you been taught?" _Bradley has only said it a thousand times in your hearing._

"I do not know! I do not remember!" Hysteria tinged her voice.

Taking pity on her, he drew her into his arms again. "Yes, you do, sister. You do. Has not Bradley often admonished us to take responsibility for what we have done, to confess our wrongs? Has he not said that when we err, we must do that and then find another path, commit to do different in the future? Is that not the true nature of repentance?" He held her as her tears slowed. "That is what you must do now. Go to those you have wronged and make it right with them. Our friends, your friends, they love you sister. They will be quick to forgive."**

"I must?"

"How else can you face them again, but for knowing they forgive you? " He brushed the tears from her face. "How will you forgive yourself without having sought that from them?"

"But what if they are angry? What if they don't want to forgive me?"

"They will. They have been our friends for too long to fail us in such a ways. But even if they will not, you are only required to ask it of them."

They heard footsteps down the path. Soon the Coopertons appeared. Before the distraught girl could utter a word, Mrs. Cooperton flung her arms around Georgiana. "My dear child! Thank heavens you are well!"

"I am so sorry," she cried into the matron's ample shoulder. "Please…please forgive me."

"I know dear, I know and I do forgive you. We have much to discuss. You are as dear to me as my own daughter. Come with me. All will be well." Gently she lead the distressed girl toward the house.

Darcy looked from the ladies to Coooperton who nodded encouragingly at him. _Perhaps, somehow, it will all be well again._

*Paper money, bank notes  
**Lk 17:4, Jms 5:16, 1 Jn 1:9 


	10. Chapter 9: He who sows wickedness

**Ch 9: He who sows wickedness reaps trouble**

Edwards allowed Stevens and Davis to manhandle Wickham into the manse, now empty, as Bradley had removed himself to the parsonage. There, Wickham was bound to a chair in the small dining room.

Leaving the servants to watch their prisoner, he left the room, returning a moment later with a large bottle of port and two glasses in his hand. He knew Bradley, the son of a man who drank far too much, seldom indulged, but he always had a stock for his guests.

Edwards made a show of graciously pouring two glasses of the richly colored liquid. Moving behind Wickham, he released the bindings on the man's left hand. "Behave yourself with that hand or these good men will not hesitate to break it." He warned loudly enough for the footmen to hear. They grunted their assent.

"You are indeed a civilized man, Mr. Edwards." Wickham flexed and stretched his hand carefully before he reached for the glass. "Is all this really necessary?" He glanced down at the ropes that held him tightly.

"I think you will just have to humor us, Wickham. We are all a bit protective of the young Mr. Darcy and his sister." Edwards lifted his glass and took a careful sip, carefully judging the strength of the beverage. _That will do nicely_

Shrugging as best he could under the circumstances, Wickham took a tentative draw from his glass. "You have brought out the fine stuff, sir. What is this, the last pleasures of a condemned man?" He laughed scornfully. _You make a good show of things, sir, but at the end, I know how it will be. You will deliver you heady warnings. You will rave and threaten. Then I will go on my way. I will play your game for now._

"You say that lightly, Mr. Wickham. You do realize that you are in a very precarious position right now." Placing his glass carefully on the table, Edwards leaned in on his elbows, steepling his fingers under his chin. "If I were you, I might think carefully about making so little of the danger you are in."

"What danger?" Wickham scoffed, tossing back the rest of the glass and landing it heavily on the table. "Darcy's not man enough to prosecute me."

Unobtrusively, Edwards refilled the glass. "What makes you say that? You have stolen from him tonight, both his property and his sister. That is no small thing."

"A few trinkets, nothing more – nothing that matters to him. Had he not seen them first hand, he would never have noticed. Those things are nothing to him." Wickham rolled his dark eyes bitterly, shaking back the dark, unruly curls that had fallen into his face.

"His sister? Is she nothing to him?" Edwards leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lifting his glass once more, Wickham savored its contents. "Ah, Georgiana. No, she indeed is something special. A rare young woman indeed."

"A rare woman or a rare dowry?"

Wickham smiled wryly with an enigmatic shrug of his broad shoulders.

"So what brought you back here? Were you not studying to take orders? Or was it law?"

"Studying does not appeal to me. I have not the dour temperament that supports the tedium. Whereas Darcy, that man could study for hours on end and find it endlessly fascinating," the bound man spat the words, emptying his glass again.

"So how then did you employ yourself, young Wickham? Your father always hoped…"

Slamming his hand on the table, he barked, "My father was a fool! He died with nothing to show for his life. Darcy's father favored me, not his stiff-backed son. He promised me the life of a gentleman, and I mean to have it." He reached for his glass again, not surprised to find it full once again.

"Ahh," Edwards nodded knowingly. "So you spent Darcy's legacy on a gentleman's lifestyle. Now you have debts of honor to repay, no?" _You think you are far more clever than you are, young Wickham._

Dark eyes across the table narrowed dangerously but gave no answer.

"I would hazard there are a number of merchants, too, who would want their pound of flesh from you." Sipping his glass once again, the older man smiled through pursed lips. "What town's merchants are you running from, Mr. Wickham? Tell me, or will you have me guess?" He refilled the younger man's glass once again. _Either way, I will know._

Absently, Wickham fingered his glass, but said nothing.

"You look more like your mother than your father," Edwards remarked idly.

"You knew her?" Wickham blinked hard several times as if trying to focus his eyes.

"I did. I know your father did not often speak of her. Would you like to hear my memories of her?" An unruly brow lifted in question.

"It seems as good a way as any to pass the time." Although he lifted his glass and drank nonchalantly, his companion could see the clear flicker of interest in Wickham's eyes.

Leaning back, Edwards began to speak of the remembrances he had of Lavinia Wickham. As he spoke, Edwards watched his companion's eyes. The young man's eyes betrayed an interest far deeper than he wished to admit. Lavinia had died just three years after her son's birth, so he had never really known her. She had delighted in her only child, pampering and spoiling him from the earliest days. George was indeed her pride and joy. Edwards spoke of her voice, her eyes, her peculiar mannerisms and tastes, glossing over the woman's greed and selfishness. He also failed to mention her near obsession with leaving behind her roots and becoming part of the gentry as Lackley and Bingley were doing.

Three more glasses of port later, Edwards finished his storytelling. He noticed Wickham's unfocused gaze and the lax expression that had spread over the younger man's face._Now we can begin. _"So how long a ride did you have to get here, Wickham? You were quite the horseman, if I remember."

"Better dan Darcy, always," he slurred with a derisive toss of his head. "T'was not but a day and an hour's ride."

_Manchester!_ "Did you have a pleasant ride? As I recall, that town has a particularly unforgiving group of merchants. They have seen too many supposed gentlemen run out on their debts. They are quick to obtain a writ of debt." The older man lifted a knowing eyebrow.

"Da fools! Dey think demselves so clever! T'was child's play ta keep away from dem!" He laughed as he reached clumsily for his glass, knocking in over on the table. The few remaining drops slid slowly onto the white cloth staining it crimson. "T'was da gamers da kept me running! I 'spose I'll be runnin' agin soon." Impotently he pulled at his bonds, his left hand playing ineffectively at the knots.

"I would not expect so. That may very well be the last such ride you ever make." The threat in Edwards' tone was clear.

Clumsily, Wickham leaned his hand on the table, leaning forward to look the other man in the eye. "Donna' be threatenin' me now, sir," he slurred unsteadily, his head bobbing and weaving. "You willna' go tellin' da magistrate any more dan Darcy will." He struggled drunkenly to sit back in his chair.

"I suppose not, sir. There really is no need." Edwards contemplated him coolly. "I am the magistrate."

The look of fear in Georgiana's eyes and the smug satisfaction on Wickham's face shook Bradley to the core. It was all he could do to remain in their company while decisions were being made . Every part of him rebelled against standing there rationally, wanting alternately to throttle Wickham for his attempts to compromise her and to shake Georgiana for so thoughtlessly endangering herself by being in the company of that man.

_I am overreacting, I know._ Bradley reminded himself as he quickly made his way down the path his hands flexing into tight fists. Even so, his feet took him where he knew he would find solace. _But how can I not? After where I have been, how can I not? _He paused, staring up into the moonlight, drawing a deep breath before he began to move again. _She is safe. Nothing happened! Nothing happened! _He shook his head forcefully. _But that is not true. Too much happened, much more than ever should have. Oh, what could have been!_ Breathless from his brisk walk, he stopped once more, face in his hands, breathing hard. _She is safe and well, I know. She will be safe and that cur will never be near her again. I know! But just a few moments more and I have no doubt what that cad would have done! I have no doubt. How can this be happening all over again? _

A few minutes later, a single candle lit the front of the church as Bradley paced. His footsteps echoed loudly in the otherwise empty building, his strident voice ringing against the walls ,all hopes at calming his violent reactions given up in the face of his tortured memories.

"How could you, Lord! How could You?" he demanded angrily, pausing to stare at the ceiling. "After all that You have put me through, how could You put me through such a thing again!" He slammed his fist angrily against the heavy wood of a nearby pew. "Was it not enough to take my Emily from me? How can You possibly have allowed this young girl to fall prey…" His voice broke with a sob as he fell to his knees.

"Could You not protect her? Was it not enough that You took her parents? Why would You not keep her from this? Were You not watching over her?" He rose to pace angrily again. "How could You have failed to protect her? Is Your arm too short to save? Did You not see what was going on? If You are so good, how could You fail me so!"

Heavy footfalls rang out against the stone walls as he turned on his heel away from one wall to head for the other. He stopped at an unadorned wooden bookstand that held his heavily worn bible. Angrily, almost defiantly, he pulled the book open. The pages parted to a well used place. As he looked down at the tear-stained words, Bradley did not even have to read them to know what they said. A crushing weight descended on his shoulders as he sank to his knees again. Face in his hands, ragged sobs heaved through his chest. He remembered.

_Two men stood beside the fresh grave, the evening mist hanging heavily in the air._

"How could He take her from me?" the younger man demanded angrily. "Was it not enough that He demanded her mother from me when she was born? How could He require my child from me too?"

"John…" The older man laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you are grieving…"

"What do you know of grief? You will go home to your wife and daughters! I had to trade my wife for my daughter! Now my girl is gone too! My home is empty today! Empty, do you understand! Empty as am I." His shoulders sagged as he covered his face with his hands.

"His ways are not like our ways, John, you must remember that. They are better than ours*"

Whirling on his mentor, Bradley cried raggedly, "How can you say that? How? My daughter, my only child, was seduced by that cur and made with child! Are those His ways? Now she has died in her confinement. You dare tell me that this is better? I cannot… No sir I cannot…" Turning his back, he stalked away, towards the gate of the now lonely grave yard. The older man watched him take several more steps, unsurprised when he abruptly turned and headed back.

"So, Reverend Allen, you seem to have the Almighty's wisdom today," Bradley challenged bitterly. "Tell me, how is this better than what I would have chosen for myself? How can I have faith in a God who would do this…" he spread his hand toward the grave as his voice broke, "…to me?"

Allen watched as his friend stood broken and panting, having exhausted himself in his tirade. Crossing the few steps to Bradley, he soon stood beside the grief-stricken curate. "John, I do not know. Truly I do not know."

"Then how can you… How can you expect me to still believe?" His fury spent, John Bradley's voice was barely above a whisper.

Taking the younger man's elbow, David Allen guided the curate to a small stone bench that stood nearby. Both sat, but said nothing for a long moment. The breeze, warm and moist, but with a hint of chill, caressed their faces and warned of a coming storm.

"John, I do not have answers for you. In reality, I know very little," Allen began softly, looking out over the curate's shoulder, not yet willing to meet the younger man's aching eyes. "Do you believe that she is, both of them are, in the arms of our Savior now?"

Bradley chewed his lip, frowning. Begrudgingly, he conceded. "Yes, I do. Were it not for that, I would go mad with my grief."

Nodding slowly, Allen continued. "Does not the Apostle Paul write for us that to live is good, but to die and join our Savior and heavenly Father is far better?** Perhaps we hold on too tightly to this life? Is it not better for her, she now knows neither sorrow nor suffering. She no longer has to battle with those who would condemn her, for He does not.***"

Tears trickled down Bradley's face as he thought of the rejection and judgment his daughter had faced and his own anger in the face of such self-righteousness.

"He does not take lightly the deaths of His saints+. He would not have taken her from you lightly." Shaking his head again, Allen looked down, his green eyes misting over with tears of his own, his throat constricting painfully. "John, I do not understand why this has happened. At the end of it all, there is only one thing I truly know, and it must be enough."

Seeking the vicar's eyes, Bradley demanded, "What would that be?"

"That God is good. Over and over and over again, I have read and I have seen that He is good." Allen watched as anger began to etch the younger man's brow. "Either He is always good, or he is not. Whether I understand or not does not determine His goodness. If His ways and His thoughts are not as ours*, is it any wonder that we do not understand? But you must choose. Is He good, and these things are beyond our understanding? Or is He not, and we cannot believe anything the Holy Scripture would tell us? As far as I can see, it must be one or the other."

Bradley's jaw set angrily as he weighed the two options in his mind. He did not like either; nor did he appreciate the older man's challenge.

Allen watched the curate consider his words. Patiently he brushed his own graying locks, weighed down by the mists, out of his eyes. "You must choose, John. I would say that you must make that choice now. Turn your back on Him and walk away now because you cannot trust Him and his ways. Or take that walk of faith and believe that He is and will always be good, whether you understand Him or not. Choose this day who you will serve, as for me and my house, we will serve the Lord.++ Walk away now and find your comfort where you can, in honest work, in food and drink or the arms of a warm woman; find your comfort as you will. Or turn to Him and know that His grace will be sufficient for all you need. +++. Choose!" The vicar's challenge rang loudly through the deserted church yard.

"How can you ask that of me now?" Bradley gasped, shocked by his mentor's ultimatum.

"If not now, when?"

Angrily, Bradley sprang to his feet and walked away, leaving the vicar to watch his retreat.

His ragged sobs gave way to a soothing peace as he remembered that night, alone in his home, those he loved gone, when he chose as Allen had demanded. Lifting his face with a sigh, Bradley looked at the ceiling once again. "I do not understand, Lord, but this one thing I do know, you are good. I must not lose myself in the past. This is a new day and I must let it be so." Pushing himself to his feet, he smiled wryly to himself, "Now that I have finished my mad ranting—Lord you are indeed so patient with me—it is time for me to seek Your wisdom."

The vicar began to pace again, but without the angry desperation of before. "I know You say that all things work together for the good of Your people.^ But what good is there in any of this?" He changed the direction of his pacing, now striding from the front of the church to the back. "How is there good to be had in this?" he murmured to the empty room.

He paced back and forth several times until he stopped in the middle of the church building and sighed with new understanding. "Of course, of course! How could I not have seen? You are indeed good. You are not willing to abandon any of us to our folly, You want us to turn to You.^^ Both of them are deep in their foolishness, and You have given them a chance now to turn from it. There is probably much for all of us to learn in this." He laughed, self-deprecatingly. "What must we do, heavenly Father, so that none of us need repeat this lesson?"

Returning to the altar with a renewed sense of purpose and strength, Bradley took to his knees to begin his prayers in earnest.

The house seemed eerily quiet now as Darcy sat bleary eyed in his study, staring into the flickering fireplace. Bingley and Caroline had left with the Lackley's, with much consternation on Miss Bingley's part.

_Was Georgiana thought to be contagious? Was she in immediate danger? Had the doctor been sent for? Packing had to be done. Where was her maid!_ Darcy shook his head to clear the echoes of her shrill, nasal voice from his memory. He laughed softly, remembering Mrs. Reynolds's rolled eyes and exasperated expression as she had watched the manic woman.

Shortly thereafter, he sat down to write a letter to Richard, asking him to come to Pemberley immediately to discuss what was to be done. He dispatched an express rider with the message. That done, the young gentleman found himself with little useful employment. Georgiana was above stairs with Mrs. Cooperton._ Now is certainly not the time to intrude. She needs someone to mother her tonight._ Edwards had Wickham firmly in his custody and Bradley was nowhere to be found.

_Surely he is at the church. Yes, I see the light over there. Where else would he be?_ Darcy sighed heavily. Pushing himself up from his desk, he paced distractedly around the room, wishing for answers.

_Father, how could you have loved him so? I do not remember you ever denying him any request. Why? I never understood. You found it quite easy to say no to me._ The uneasy feelings of unresolved boyhood jealousy filtered to the surface. _Why was I not enough for you, Father? Why was I so lacking that you chose to seek him out and favor him, creating a man who would do this to me today?_ He hung his head in grief, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat.

Though he had never before given the thought words, Fitzwilliam Darcy had long wondered what was so deficient in him that his father would be so firm and unyielding at times. George Darcy was neither an unkind nor unfeeling man, but he did insist on a standard of excellence in all things for his son. When Fitzwilliam fell short, there were always consequences to be paid. But when it came to young George Wickham, all such standards fell by the wayside. Young George was allowed to do whatever he pleased, never experiencing the disappointment or displeasure of the senior Darcy. To his son, it seemed that Wickham could do no wrong.

"I always resented him for that," Darcy said very softly. "And you, father. I always resented you for that as well." An uncomfortable flush came across his cheeks as he spoke the words, a part of him waiting to hear his father's voice in reprimand. But it never came and the aching loneliness that followed settled into his gut like a cold stone. "I need your wisdom, father. What do I do now?"

Without realizing it, Darcy had wandered to the bookcase, his hand leaning on a shelf that contained several, leather bound tomes. _Father's journals._ Since George Darcy's death, his son had considered reading the volumes, craving his father's presence. He had not yet done so, somehow uneasy about exposing his father's innermost thoughts. As a boy, he had been a voracious reader, but he had been taught not to violate those journals, that they were his father's private expressions. Throughout his life, Darcy had honored his father's command. But now, in his permanent absence, Darcy yearned for his father's voice. Selecting the nearest one of many, Darcy removed it reverently from the shelf and settled into the large chair by the fire.

He hesitated a long moment before opening the tome, relishing the feel of the tooled leather cover under his fingertips. Tracing the patterns in the leather, he thought on his father's face, his voice, even his scent. He searched his mind to call to remembrance everything he could about George Darcy, hoping that by doing so, it would be as if his father was there in the room with him as he read the words his father had written.

Finally, he gently opened the cover. His father's familiar handwriting drew him in. George Darcy's voice speaking the words, he read in the first entry. Though it only told of the preparation for the spring plantings, his excitement over new farming methods to be employed that year and a minor tenant dispute, Darcy took comfort there. Entranced by the sense of communion with his father, Darcy continued to read. The next entry had a very different tone.

My dearest Anne is angry at me once again. In truth, I cannot blame her, and yet, I do not know what more I can do. Fitzwilliam came to her upset again.

Darcy could hear his father's deep sigh. How often had his mother intervened between father and son, soothing their misunderstandings and forging the bond that would eventually tie the two men together so strongly. He shook his head sadly, missing his parents painfully.

My son came to me asking for favors--this time it was a horse. I know I should not have given it to him, but I cannot deny the boy anything. I presented him with the gelding, and Anne was dreadfully cross with me.

She tells me I am doing him no favors by giving him everything he asks for. She says I will leave him expecting that everything is his for the asking. She fears he will never make anything of himself. When I tell her he will be a gentleman, she simply looks at me with those eyes that break my heart every time. What have I done? What have I done?

Darcy paused, deep furrows appearing in his brow. _This does not make sense. What is he talking about? I never asked him for a horse. He surprised me that year for my birthday with a fine stallion. I remember George was so jealous of the beast, having no such animal of his own. Not a month later, he asked father for a horse and I remember he gave Wickham…_ His thoughts trailed off as his chest tightened. With shaking hands he opened the pages again and read the words over and over again—my son.

The color drained from his face and he felt a cold chill settle into his gut. There it was, in his father's own hand. George Wickham was his son. The journal fell to the floor forgotten as Darcy's face sank into his hands.

* ISA 55:8-9  
**Phil 1:21  
***RO 8:1  
+PS 116:15  
++JOS 24:15  
+++2CO 12:9  
^ RO 8:28  
^^2 Pet 3:9 .


	11. Chapter 10: A man reaps what he sows

**Ch 10: A man reaps what he sows**

The first glimmer of sun appeared over the horizon, rousing Edwards from his restless sleep. Late in the night, four of his men had relieved Davis and Stevens from their posts, allowing the footmen to return to Pemberley. Although Darcy's servants were good men and devoted to their master and his family, he still breathed a sigh of relief to have Wickham guarded by his own men.

He yawned and stretched as his bare feet hit the rough carpet. _How many years was this your home, Bradley? I am glad you finally have the parsonage now. George Darcy was beyond generous to build this place for you, but the parsonage is still so much nicer a dwelling._ He shook off the morning chill as he quickly dressed. _It has been a long while since I have been without my valet. Reminds me of my last deployment._ Unconsciously he rubbed the scar on his left side, all that remained of the wound that had effectively ended his military career and nearly took his life.

Pulling on his boots, he allowed his eyes to fix on the soft colors of the sunrise glowing in the small window. _A new day. But my problem remains, what to do with young Wickham?_ His weathered features settled into a frown. Pushing himself to his feet, he briskly strode out of the bedroom into the dining room where Wickham remained bound to the chair as he had been last night. Two of Edwards' men sat at the table with him, engaged in a game of chess, warm cups of coffee placed on either side of the board.

"Sanderson, Elmer," Edwards nodded as he greeted them on his way to the kitchen.

"Sir." They nodded back, knowing he would not have them rise at his entrance. They had served under his command in the army, and knew their master's peculiar ways well.

Moments later, Edwards returned coffee and plate in hand. The manse had no staff, so his men had brought cold food from his own estate, and coffee. They dare not forget their master's coffee. Drawing a long sip from his cup, the gentleman sighed. _Ah, just the stuff to start the morning with. It is going to be a long day._ "When did you relieve Fredrickson and Knightley?" He sat down directly across from Wickham, who dozed uncomfortably in his bonds.

"About two hours ago, sir," Elmer replied, looking up from the chess board. He was a small, wiry man with a round face and a shock of red hair. His hazel eyes gleamed with intelligence.

"He's been pretty quiet, sir," Sanderson glanced back at Wickham. The jagged scar that ran down the right side of his face gave the man a sinister appearance, but Edwards knew better. The scar had been earned saving the life of his commanding officer. No more loyal a man could be found. "Once he saw that he could not talk his way out of the ropes, he shut up and fell asleep."

Nodding, Edwards studied Wickham for a long moment. "Very good." Silently, he ate the bread and cheese he had brought from the kitchen.

As the gentleman finished the simple meal, his prisoner began to stir. With a groan, Wickham lifted his head and tried to open his eyes. He blinked painfully in the morning light.

"Quite a headache you are nursing there, I would imagine," Edwards noted as he drained his coffee.

"Ugh!" Wickham grunted, smacking his lips, trying to rid himself of the bad taste in his mouth.

"I imagine you would like to break your fast?" Edwards' voice sounded the genial host, but his eyes were warily fixed on the man.

"I would," Wickham whispered as he screwed his eyes shut, trying to clear the fuzz from his head.

"If you would be so kind, Elmer, and bring our guest some food." Edwards nodded at the smaller man. "Promise good behavior, and I will have Sanderson here untie your left hand so you can feed yourself."

Wickham's head bobbed unsteadily in agreement. Sanderson cautiously untied his hand, but seated himself in the chair to Wickham's left. Elmer dropped a plate in front of the prisoner and landed a cup loudly beside it. Slowly, Wickham brought the cup to his mouth, his lip curling at the biting black brew.

"I take it you do not have a taste for coffee, sir." Edwards smiled as he rose to return to the kitchen to refill his own cup.

"Bitter, uncivilized stuff," Wickham muttered as he placed the cup back on the table and took a bite of bread.

The remainder of Wickham's meal passed in relative silence. Elmer and Sanderson returned to their chess game while Edwards watched closely.

"Quite a good game there, I would say, eh Wickham? Very well matched opponents, I wager this could end in a draw."

The prisoner glanced at the game board, shrugging as best he could. "I would not know; I do not play."

"I find that surprising, young Wickham."

Neither man spoke for many minutes. Finally, Wickham sighed in frustration, drawing his hand down his face and raking his unruly hair. "I have had enough of this game now, Mr. Edwards. Untie me, and I will be on my way."

"Excuse me, sir?" Edwards had the grace to look shocked, although he felt no such thing.

Rolling his eyes in aggravation, he shook his head in wonder. "I said, untie me and let me go. Enough of this game! I will remove myself from Pemberley, and all will be as it was." _Darcy really is taking this thing too far this time._

"I heard what you said, Wickham." Edwards leaned his elbows on the table and regarded the disheveled man. "I am just surprised to hear you demanding such a thing. You know very well I cannot do it."

"Why the blazes not!" An angry fist slammed down on the table.

Immediately, Sanderson jumped to his feet and grabbed Wickham's hand, forcing it back down to the arm of the chair.

"Call off your dog, Edwards!" he snapped angrily. _So Darcy has finally grown a spine and my welcome here is worn through. I see that quite clearly. The rest of this is unnecessary._

"Carry on Sanderson," the gentleman countered calmly, watching as his man bound Wickham's hand once again. "Now that we have order returned, let me ask you, sir, why do you demand to be released?" _You think this is some sort of game you are playing here, young Wickham, but you have crossed a dangerous line._

"Why?" The derisive note in the steward's son's voice was not lost on his listeners. "Because we both know what we are playing at here and I have had my fill. Darcy has his baubles back, no harm was done. Release me, and I will be on my way. Surely the Master of Pemberly is as anxious for my absence as I am to give it to him."

"You seem to be missing a very important point, sir." The magistrate leaned in toward his prisoner. "You are clearly guilty of a crime. Last night I saw clear evidence that you entered both Darcy's and Georgiana's rooms and stole their property. You were a guest in their home, and reduced yourself to a common thief!"

"You are making a crime out of nothing at all!" Wickham's face screwed in disgust. "Had you not caught me last night, Darcy would never have missed those trinkets. They were worth nothing to him, nothing at all! How can you call that theft when he would never have missed them?"

"I am afraid, sir, that the law does not agree with you." Edwards leaned his chin on his fist. "You were found with property that does not belong to you and that you were not given permission to have on your person. You, sir, are a thief." _You truly do not understand the gravity of what you have done. You are a greater fool than I imagined._

"Darcy will never press charges! His father would not have wanted that. He will insist that you free me!" A new note of urgency entered Wickham's voice, the strain beginning to show in his eyes. _He must be joking. He cannot possible be serious about this!_

"I am afraid, sir," Edwards rose to pace the length of the table, "that Darcy's wishes make very little difference. You see, it is not the man you wronged who will prosecute you, but the law of the land, the law that I promised to uphold when I took the responsibility as magistrate."

A little color drained from Wickham's face. "I did no harm to anyone. You can see that. Untie me and let me go. I have learned my lesson; I will not bother Darcy ever again."

"As much as I would like to believe you, sir, that has little bearing on your current situation. You do not seem to understand the position you have placed me in, Mr. Wickham. It would be wrong of me to take the law into my own hands. Regardless of what I may or may not believe about this situation, I can only uphold the law. I do not make it myself. In this I am as bound as you are right now."

"But others…" the bound man pleaded. _All men have a price._

"Are not me," Edwards finished for him. "I am afraid that what you did last night, Mr. Wickham, is a hanging offense. Beyond that, I am quite certain that there is a writ of debt issued for you in Manchester. I have a man dispatched to find out . If it is as I fear, it will do nothing to help your case."

"But, but…"

"It is out of my hands. You had best hope for mercy, Mr. Wickham, for your best expectation is prison or transportation."

"Darcy will not stand for it! He will speak on my behalf, his father…" _This cannot be happening!_

"I would not be so certain of that. Or have you forgotten what you tried to do to his sister last night? I have no doubt you would have forced her beyond a kiss had we not happened upon you when we did. That leaves Darcy precious little motive to plead for mercy on your behalf, Mr. Wickham. I am not sure, given your past history with him, that I would counsel him to do so."

The magistrate watched as the weight of his words settled on the young man. A fearful understanding dawned on the steward's son, and a small shudder ran down his spine.  
"I do not know if you are a man of prayer, George Wickham. I would suppose that you are not. However, this would be a very good time to change that. I am afraid I am not a man disposed to mercy right now, justice seems to need to be served instead."

The magistrate's deep blue eyes fixed Wickham's for a long moment. With a chill, the young man realized that, for the first time in his life, he would not be able to talk himself out of his dilemma. His charm and good looks were worth nothing in this situation, while his transgressions were weighing painfully against him. He swallowed hard at the thought of the hangman's noose. _This cannot be happening! It cannot! Darcy would never…but this man would. He would._ He swallowed hard again, slumping back in his seat, an unfamiliar but very real fear growing in his gut.

Bridget Cooperton blinked as the rays of morning sunlight poured into her guestroom at Pemberley. _Stephen is already up. He is such an early riser._ The night before had been a long one indeed. Georgiana had cried hysterically in her arms for most of it. Finally Bridget had called for Mrs. Reynolds to brew an herbal tea to calm the young woman and allow her to sleep. It was very late when she finally climbed in bed herself.

_And now the difficult part begins._ She sighed as she swung her feet down to the rich, soft carpet. _Last night I held her as she sobbed, as a mother would. But this morning I must speak to her firmly as a mother does. I can only hope the dear little thing will listen to me. She still does not understand Wickham's true nature. The innocent little girl wants to believe it all a misunderstanding. Somehow she still sees her brother the villain in all this. I must get her to see the truth._ Presently, she rang for her maid. Mr. Cooperton had sent word to his own estate just after he had placed Georgiana in her care. He had instructed his man to pack his things and Lilly to prepare a trunk for her mistress and come to Pemberly with two other servant girls.

"Good morning, madam," Lilly bobbed her blonde head in greeting. The young woman had served her mistress for several years now. Although she was not a French trained lady's maid, her mistress found no fault in her. "I packed several of your morning dresses. Do you wish to choose?"

"No, not today, I am quite content to place myself in your capable hands." The matron smiled gratefully at the young woman who had proven herself a discreet, steady, and reliable girl, things she valued far more than speaking French and dressing hair in the latest fashion.

With a curtsey, Lilly excused herself to fetch her mistress' tea and gown, but before she made it to the door, Mrs. Cooperton asked, "Did Millie and Patty accompany you?"

"Yes, mum. They are in the servants' quarters, mum. Do you want me to fetch them?"

"No, not yet. I will need them after I have had breakfast and spoken with Miss Darcy. Please see that they are ready for my call."

"Yes, mum." Lilly disappeared through the doorway.

Not long afterwards, Mrs. Cooperton appeared downstairs in the small dining room for breakfast. Her husband was already there, enjoying his morning tea. Rising to greet her, he took her hand and pulled her toward him to kiss her cheek, checking first to make sure none were there to witness.

A worn smile lit her face. "Good morning, Stephen," she said softly, pleased that their morning ritual continued even away from their home.

"You had a long night with her, Bridget?" he asked, pulling her chair out for her.

"It is the way of young women, I'm afraid, to carry on so in trying moments. She really is not so different from Evie at that age." She settled herself in her seat as her husband served her from the sideboard.

Sighing, he gently placed a plate and tea cup in front of her before returning to his seat. "I suppose you are correct, my dear. A father is apt to forget such things." He laughed with a wry smile. "I guess both our girls were a bit like that before they came out, were they not?" _I cannot say I miss those days, never knowing what would cause the tears to flow!_

"They were indeed, dear. Miss Darcy is still very young, and without a mother to guide her. But she is a good sort of girl, and she will do well if can just get her through this trying age." _Poor Darcy, left on his own at such a time._

Their conversation trailed off as they heard footsteps in the distance. Soon, Georgiana herself appeared in the doorway. Both her guests rose to welcome her. Dark circles beneath red rimmed eyes gave testament to the trying night she had just risen from. Nodding to the couple, she went to serve herself from the food laid out by the servants, but little seemed appetizing. Finally she joined the Coopertons at the table, leaving a few empty seats between herself and her guests.

The silence soon became awkward, driving Cooperton to break it. "It is a lovely spring morning. So nice to finally see a break in all the rain." _Please girl, do not begin to weep. I never have been able to tolerate the tears._

"As much as my flower garden loves the early rains, I do grow tired of all the grey clouds and gloom. Do you not, Miss Darcy?" Bridget smiled gently at the young woman, encouraging her to rise to the occasion.

"Yes, Mrs. Cooperton, I do. I find a sunny morning so much more agreeable than a dreary one." Though her voice was thin, clearly, Georgiana was making an effort to play the part of a proper hostess in the absence of the Master of the estate. "Have you seen my brother this morning, Mr. Cooperton?" she asked a little timidly.

"Not yet, Miss Darcy. I believe he retired very early this morning, and I do not expect to see him until afternoon perhaps." Cooperton held his breath, hoping this would not set the girl off.

"I see." Miss Darcy bit her lip and blinked hard for a moment, staring down into her plate. "He is usually up so early. I suppose I expected him to be here waiting on me."

"Do not worry, my dear," Bridget quickly offered, sensing the source of the girl's distress, "I am sure he will see you this afternoon when he has had ample opportunity to refresh himself."

"I am sure you are correct, Mrs. Cooperton. Thank you." Georgiana lifted her tea cup, though her hand shook slightly, and took a careful sip.

"Well, ladies, if you will excuse me," Cooperton rose from the table, "there is some correspondence I must attend to this morning." He nodded at his wife, who smiled gratefully in return, and left the ladies to their own.

For a long time, they ate in silence, neither knowing how to start what would prove to be a difficult conversation. Finally, they had finished their meal and were sipping tea, killing time.

"Georgiana, would you please join me in my sitting room? I think we need to talk, but the dining room is not the place for such conversations." _The servants do not need to overheard what I must say._

Bowing her head nervously, the girl replied, "Yes, Mrs. Cooperton."

Together they returned to Bridget's rooms. After they settled themselves for a moment, Mrs. Cooperton began, "You know I have two daughters of my own. And three sons."

"Yes. I think I have met one of your daughters," Miss Darcy's voice was meek.

"They are both older than your brother, so I am surprised that you should remember either of them." She rose and wandered thoughtfully to the window. "You remind me much of them, you know."

"I do?" The girl gasped in wonder. _How could she speak of me so after my foolishness last night?_

"Indeed it is true, Miss Darcy. All girls go through a time where they are neither a little girl nor a grown-up woman. It is a very trying time indeed - a time of chafing under rules that no longer seem to fit, of romantic notions and foolish deeds." Her voice became serious as she turned to look at the young woman. "I do understand, Georgiana."

Dropping her face in her hands, the young woman fought to hold back the tears. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Cooperton! I am so sorry! I see what a foolish girl I was last night. I know I disappointed my brother dreadfully, and all of you…"

"You did, my dear girl, you did. But I do not think you truly understand the degree of danger you put yourself in." _I am certain of it._

"But I do, Mrs. Cooperton, I do." Georgiana lifted her head, her blue eyes pleading. "I disobeyed my brother, I went into the garden at night instead of to my rooms. I allowed George to speak to me without a chaperone. When he spoke of eloping, I even thought about it, but just for a moment. I know it was improper, but it was so romantic. He said he loved me…"

"Enough," Bridget's voice turned harsh now. "Truly you know nothing of love. You ignore the word of your brother who loves you dearly and put yourself in the power of a man who has never loved anyone but himself!" _Stupid, stupid girl!_

"But that is not fair! I know George was wrong, but he has been treated so unfairly…"

"That is the last time I will hear you say such a thing, Georgiana. Nor will you continue to refer to Mr. Wickham in so familiar a manner." Bridget's face darkened with anger as her voice became harder still. "What do you know of Mr. Wickham's misfortunes?"

Affronted, the girl crossed her arms indignantly and glared back at Mrs. Cooperton. "Father promised him the living, and Fitzwilliam gave it to Mr. Bradley instead. Mr. Wickham would have let him remain the curate; I am sure of it. So Mr. Bradley would have lost nothing…"

"Maybe your father wished Mr. Wickham to have the living at one time, but it was far from promised to him. Did your father tell you that, or did Mr. Wickham?"

Creasing her brows as she thought, Georgiana slowly replied, "It was Mr. Wickham."

"If your father wanted Mr. Wickham to have the living, he would have left the advowson to him in his will. He did not! Your father was a careful man. If he wanted something done, he made sure that it was done exactly as he wanted it. He would never have left such a thing to chance. It was not an oversight on his part. He left it in your brother's hands to decide whether Mr. Wickham was fit to have the living. We are all most assured that he is not."

"That is not fair! Who are you to decide? What do you know of Geo… I mean Mr. Wickham's character? He has always been so kind to me. Until last night…" her voice trailed off in confusion.

_At least that is a good sign._ Mrs. Cooperton watched the girl thinking. "We know a good deal more of his character than you do, my dear." She rang for her maid who quickly appeared. "Lilly, would you please send Millie and Patty here."

"Yes, mum." With a curtsey, Lilly disappeared again.

"Who are they?"

"You will see in a moment, Georgiana." Bridget sighed. _I am afraid you will see much more than you want to see._ A moment later, two young women appeared at the door. Although they were clean and neat, their dresses made their positions as servants clear. "Miss Darcy, this is Millie," the brown haired girl curtsied carefully if a bit awkwardly, "and this is Patty." The other girl followed suit. "Please, girls, take a seat.

The two maids looked at each other nervously, not sure what to make of the situation, but they obeyed their mistress' instructions.

"I know that it is not usually your place to sit and converse, girls." Bridget began soothingly, "but today will be an exception. I find I am in need of your particular help."

"How can we help you, mum?" Patty, the more outspoken of the two asked, brushing stray red locks from her face. Mrs. Cooperton has always been a kind and fair mistress and the girl was pleased to be called upon to help her.

"First, I must ask you not to speak to anyone, anyone at all, of this conversation. " She reached into her pocket and withdrew several coins. "I value your promise greatly." With great seriousness she pressed the coins into the girls' hands. They stared I surprised at the glittering shillings.

"We promise, mum," Millie whispered, a little afraid of where the conversation would go next.

"Very good. I thank you for that. Now, the help I need from you today is for you to acquaint Miss Darcy with the character of a Mr. George Wickham."

Georgiana was startled to see the immediate change in the maids' countenances. Both girls seemed to grow angry and agitated at the mention of his name.

"You may speak freely. Nothing you say in this room will be held against you. Nothing at all. In fact, I insist that you speak honestly and openly in this matter," Bridget admonished firmly.

"Beggin' your pardon, miss," Patty glanced from her mistress to Miss Darcy, "but that man is not fit to speak of in polite company."

"No?" Georgiana sat up straight in astonishment.

"No, mum," Millie softly agreed, looking up shyly.

"He is the worst sort of man there is, Mrs. Cooperton," Patty turned to her mistress, somehow feeling safer speaking her mind to the older woman.

"What kind of man would that be, Patty?" Her mistress nodded and smiled encouraging at the girl's openness.

"The kind that says he is a gentleman, and then leaves a girl with nothing but a baby in her belly," she spat venomously.

Springing to her feet, Georgiana glared at the short red-headed maid. "How dare you say such things!"

Rounding on Georgiana, Bridget rebuked, "She says them because they are true. Now sit down and listen."

Flushed with embarrassment and tears welling in her eyes, Georgiana meekly returned to her seat.

"Go on, Patty, please."

"Beggin' your pardon mum, but that dog took to hanging about my sister two years ago. He talked all pretty to her and made her believe that he would marry her. She believed him, she did. Ended up carrying his babe, she did, and when she told him she sprained her ankle* he just laughed and walked away, never spoke to her again." Patty's fists balled in rage and her fair skin flushed. "My poor sister got sent to family in Scotland. I'll probably never see her again because that cur left her with her leg broke**!"

"No! He could never… He said that he…"

"That he loved you, miss?" Patty glanced up at her mistress as she drew her conclusion. "That is what he done told my sister too. But that man never loved anything 'cept gettin' his chimney swept out!***"

Georgiana blushed at the indelicate language, never having heard a woman speak so.

"It is true, Miss Darcy," Millie finally spoke, looking timidly at the young lady. She shrank back as she felt Georgiana's angry gaze. "It were not only her sister he done bagged. My sister, she were born the same time as me, me and her looked just alike. After Patty's sister were sent away, my sister caught his eye. But sometimes, he would see me and could not tell us apart. He would try to kiss and touch…"

"Enough! I do not want to hear…" Georgiana exclaimed.

"You will sit down and you will listen." Bridget stared at her with a stern, motherly expression until the girl obeyed. "This is not about what you want to hear. It is time for you to learn the truth about your favorite."

"I would push him away and tell him I were not Abby. Then he would go to find her. It were not long before she were in trouble too. Jes' like he did with the others, he up and left my sister high in the belly and without…" Millie's throat tightened in grief. "She died trying to birth his bye blow.+ That man killed my sister sure as if he slit her throat." She spat the final word with a venom Georgiana had never heard before.

"Thank you, girls." Mrs. Cooperton laid a soft hand on Millie's shoulder, comforting the grieving girl. She rang for Lilly once again. "Please, Lilly, would you take them down to the kitchen and see that they are given a nice tea and some biscuits."

"Yes, mum," Lilly curtsied gracefully, smiling genuinely at her mistress. She suspected what was going on, and appreciated her mistress' kindness to all involved. Gently, the lady's maid ushered the two younger women out.

Now alone, Bridget fixed her gaze on Georgiana. "He is not the gentleman you supposed him to be."

_That cannot be true! They must be lying! They must. How could George have done those things?_ Weakly the young woman walked to the window to gaze out over the estate, her mind whirling.

Wisely, Bridget stood back and gave the girl the chance to consider what she had seen and heard. _This will be a deciding moment in her life, poor dear. Will she believe the truth that has been set before her? Oh, heavenly Father, let her eyes open, let her see. Do not allow her to continue in her folly, or she will be lost to us all._ She silently prayed as she studied her charge.

Georgiana kept her vigil for a long time. Finally her shoulders began to quiver and she gulped back a little sob. Immediately, Mrs. Cooperton was there beside her, a warm arm around the girl's shoulders leading her back to the couch.

"How could he, Mrs. Cooperton? How could he do those things? How could he do those things and say that he loved me?" She wept into her hands. "He does not love me, does he? He only wants…" She could not finish.

"Your dowry, my girl. I am afraid that is the sad truth of it all. Your father sought to keep your monetary worth a mystery to protect you from men such as Wickham. Men who would see your value only in terms of the number of pounds you could bring to their coffer. I am sorry for you to learn the truth of it all in such a way, my dear."

Georgiana wept a little more. "Fitzwilliam knew, he knew. That is why he did not give George…Mr. Wickham the living?"

"Yes, that is exactly what happened. Your brother has known Wickham a long time, and has tried to help him. Your brother is a man of good principles, who tries very hard to live by them. George Wickham has no principles and pursues only the pleasures of the moment." She stroked the young woman's hair softly.

Perplexed, she looked up at her comforter, her brows knit in confusion. "Surely Father could see it too. Why did he love Mr. Wickham so much?"

She pulled the girl into a motherly embrace, sighing, "I truly do not know, my dear, I do not know."

After his initial shock and revulsion had worn off, Darcy continued to read his father's journals. His appetite for the information contained in them was voracious, so he read through the night and into the early morning, until the dawn began peeking into the study windows.

He heard his father's voice speak so many things. Some things he had heard his father say often enough: how proud he was of Fitzwilliam Darcy, how much he loved their son. _He always thought of me as their son. That's how he differentiated between us. Wickham was his son, but I was theirs._ But the journals also spoke of many things that George Darcy never voiced to their son.

Chief among them was the crushing guilt that drove him in all matters concerning George Wickham. Always, it was guilt that pushed him--guilt that this young man would never have his place, even as a younger son of the estate. His father's folly had assured that. Forever, George Wickham would carry only his father's first name, never his last, and would therefore never have what by right should be his, had he been born to Anne Darcy. _Father could see what George was becoming, but could not stop himself from giving in to him because of the guilt._

**Bradley tells me over and over that I must forgive myself for what I have done. But how am I to do that? Every time I see the hurt in Anne's eyes, I hate myself all over again. And when I look at the boy, I see in him a younger version of myself. His eyes, his mouth, they are mine. Our son has his mother's eyes.**

Countless times, Anne has assured me of her forgiveness—that she has taken Bradley's counsel and chooses not to hold this thing against me. What a woman she is! I know that she means it, that her words are true. She tells me her hurt is not for what I did, but for what I am doing now. She tells me I am ruining the boy, and it pains her to watch me take even more from him. But I have already done so much wrong by my son, how can I deny him the little I have left to give?

She warns me that I am pushing away our son by my actions. I can only hope that someday our boy will understand. He must. He is such a fine young man. I am so proud of the man he is becoming. That is surely his mother's influence on him.

Bradley tells me over and over that a good father disciplines the son whom he loves. He warns me that I am showing the boy no love in giving him what he wants and looking the other way when he errs. I suppose my curate is right. I am not. Once again, my friend has forced me to see the sad truth of the matter. I do not love the child. All I feel toward him is guilt. But it is enough to keep me jumping at his whim, a fact that brings me no pride.

His father's words rang over and over in his mind. _I do not truly love the child…_ Darcy laid the journal aside and began to pace the room, muttering to himself, "All these years I believed he loved George Wickham better than me. To see now that he never did. He never did. Oh Father!" Though he did not feel entirely comfortable about it, a bitter weight slipped from Darcy's shoulders, knowing that he was not lower in his father's esteem than his boyhood rival. "It was guilt alone, oh Father, what guilt to have to carry. No wonder you lectured me so sternly about keeping myself under good regulation when I left home!" He paused at the window, watching the first lights of dawn reaching above the horizon. Weariness descended upon him heavily, like a blanket, weighing him down. "I must speak to Bradley. I cannot sort through this alone. But first I must sleep. I must have my wits about me before I try to take on what my father has left me."

Weighed down by exhaustion, he returned the journals to their place in the book shelf and trudged up the stairs to his room, only stopping to pull off his boots and cravat before falling into bed, asleep.

*pregnant  
**having a bastard child  
***sexual intimacy with a woman  
+ illegitimate child


	12. Chapter 11: Your sin will find you out

[b]Ch 11: Your sin will find you out^[/b]

Well after midday, refreshed and more alert, Darcy was once again in his study. Knowing he would not offend the Coopertons, he chose to have a tray brought in, rather than dine with them for luncheon. He sighed. _[i]I don't even know where to begin.[/i]_ He rubbed hard at his temples, hoping answers would somehow come. A meek knock on the heavy door to the study broke his reverie.

"Come in."

Slowly the door opened and Georgiana peeked in. Over her shoulder, he could see Mrs. Cooperton nodding.

"Please, Georgiana, come in," he encouraged, beckoning his sister in.

"Go on." Bridget pushed her through the door gently and closed it behind her.

Sensing his sister's need, Fitzwilliam rose from behind the desk and met her at the door. They looked at each other awkwardly for a long moment. Finally, she threw herself into his arms where she was met with a warm embrace.

"Brother, I am so sorry. I have been such a fool!" She sobbed as he led her to a chair. "I have accused you of treating Mr. Wickham unfairly, when all along it was you who were being used so unkindly!" Darcy drew a breath to speak, but she stopped him with a hand on his wrist. "No, please, let me speak. I must!"

"All right, I will listen," he assured softly, relieved at the direction the discussion was taking.

"I took Mr. Wickham's word over yours. I should never ever have done that. You have always cared for me and protected me, all the more so after Father died. I should never have listened to him criticize you. I was so vain, hearing all his flattery! I am so sorry, please forgive me." Growing more disquieted, she rose and walked to the bookcase, staring up at the shelves for a long moment. "I disgraced you, embarrassed you in front of your friends, our friends, last night. You had privileged me by allowing me to join you, and I behaved so badly before them all! I even insulted Mr. Bradley, your guest of honor." Tears poured down the young woman's cheeks as she felt the weight of her humiliation. "You were right to dismiss me from your company.

"But then I disobeyed you, I defied you, and went into the garden. It seemed like such a romantic notion, but I see now how stupid I was." She turned to face him. "Mrs. Cooperton sent for two of her maids to come and speak with me. It seems…" her voice quivered briefly, "…it seems that Mr. Wickham dallied with their sisters and ruined them both. One of the girls died in childbirth, the other will spend the rest of her life banished from the family, in Scotland. Now I see how easily that could have been me!" Her composure broke and she crumpled to her knees on the floor, sobbing into her hands again.

Without hesitation, Darcy moved to her side, hunkering down beside her, embracing her in his strong arms.

"Please, forgive me!" she wept.

"I do, Georgiana. I do. I am just so relieved that you have listened to Mrs. Cooperton. I am so sorry that you had to see George Wickham as he truly is. It is not a pleasing thing, I know." He held her tightly. "You are safe from him now. I cannot speak my thankfulness enough that you are safe." He helped her back to her feet and guided her to sit once again.

"What have I done, oh what have I done? How can you bear to look at me? How can I ever face our friends again? How can I ever look at Mr. Bradley?" Tearful eyes looked up at him. "Please, do not make me."

Pressing her into his now tear-stained shoulder, he rubbed her back. "Oh, dearling, you know I cannot do that." _[i]I cannot let you follow the same path that our father took. I cannot allow you to be lost in your guilt.[/i]_ "We all forgive you. Now you must forgive yourself."

"How do I do that?" she pleaded.

Darcy smiled wearily to himself. "I do not honestly know. I cannot say what that looks like. I know some of it will come as you have to live with the consequences of your actions. You will have to face all of us, and see that we forgive you. I think that will help you find the strength to forgive yourself. I have written for our cousin Richard to come. I will ask him to take you to our Aunt Matlock for a time. She will help you prepare to come out in ways that I cannot. She will help you overcome the things that led to last night. As you do that, I think you can begin to forgive yourself, knowing that you will not go this way again. We will also seek out Bradley. There is no one else I know who is more able to answer such a question than him." Tenderly he kissed the top of her head.

"But he must hate me!" she argued.

"No, Georgiana, you know that is not true. I think it is you that hates yourself right now, not him, and not me." He tipped her chin up so she would look him in the eye. "I am disappointed in your behavior. That is not what I expected from you." He sighed as his eyes fell upon the shelf full of his father's journals. _[i]But then, that is not what I expected from him either.[/i]_ "But we all disappoint the ones we love at times. If we cannot forgive and move on, then what do we have left? To grow old and bitter and resentful? I think not." He shook his head decisively. "I think not. That is not how I would wish to spend the rest of my days. Would you?"

"No, but please, do not send me away, I promise…" _[i]If I could make such a mistake here, what might I do there? [/i]_

"I am not sending you away. Pemberley will always be your home. I will never send you away. You are going to visit Aunt Matlock because I am ill-equipped to teach you what you need to know for your coming out. I am not fit to teach a young lady, we both know that. You need her help right now. Richard's sister, Helen is nearly your age and is also preparing to meet society. It will be good for you to have someone to share it all with."

The young woman wilted with disappointment. _[i]Helen will think I am a fool. She probably will not even speak to me.[/i]_

"I am not banishing you. Please trust me." His eyes pleaded with her. _[i]Please do not make me become stern with you.[/i]_

She nodded reluctantly, biting her lower lip with anxiety. "Will you tell them?"

"I must tell Richard, he is your guardian as well, and he needs to know. Together we will decide what is appropriate for the rest of the family to know. You can be certain that if your aunt finds out, she will forgive you too." His heart wrenched at her crestfallen look. "But I do not think Helen needs to know if that is what you are worrying about." His suspicion was confirmed when he saw the relief in her eyes. "You keep saying you want to be treated as an adult. This is what that means, taking responsibility for your mistakes, not hiding from them, and then making things right. Is that not the repentance that Bradley teaches?"

"Yes. I do not think I like it very much, though." She pouted, looking very much the little girl.

"That matters very little when you are a grown person. I am afraid that is a lesson you must learn now." A sharp knock at the door drew Darcy's attention. "Yes?"

Davis opened the door slightly and announced, "The Reverend Mister Bradley to see you, sir."

"Show Bradley in, Davis. Thank you."

"Very good, sir." Davis disappeared.

"Brother?" The distress in the young woman's blue eyes was clear.

"Do not prolong this. Now is the perfect opportunity for you to say what you need to say. I will be here with you." Darcy allowed his countenance to grow stern.

Swallowing hard, she meekly whispered, "Yes sir."

A moment later, Davis reappeared with Bradley at his side.

Immediately, Darcy was on his feet, walking to the doorway to greet the vicar. "Good afternoon, sir," he smiled warmly, "would you care for some tea?"

"I think I would, Darcy. Thank you very much," Bradley nodded, allowing his eyes to drift toward the timid young woman. "Good afternoon to you Miss Darcy."

Her composure broke, and she began to cry, hiding her face in her hands.

Brother and curate exchanged weary glances. Nodding with understanding, Bradley crossed the few steps to Georgiana. Dropping to his knee beside her seat, he touched her shoulder with his fingertips. "Miss Darcy?"

"Oh Mr. Bradley! I am so sorry! I treated you so badly last night. Mrs. Cooperton has helped me see so much. I was horrid to you!" Her tearstained face peeked out above her hands. Red rimmed eyes beseeched the vicar for forgiveness.

"Your parents would be very proud of you at this moment. I am as well." He held her eyes for a long moment. "It takes a great deal to confess one's error. Be assured, I hold nothing against you." _[i]I am grateful you have had an opportunity to see your error and turn from it. Not all girls are so fortunate. I pray this is the first step in many such good decisions. [/i]_

Darcy joined them and laid his large hand on her back. "I am proud of you too," he said softly.

"Really?" she whispered, craning her neck to look up at her brother.

"Yes. Now then, you get yourself cleaned up and go attend Mrs. Cooperton. I am sure she has much more to talk with you about." Kissing the top of her head once more, he released his sister and walked her to the door. Stepping out for a moment, he requested tea be sent. Wondering what he would say, he turned back to his guest.

"You look like you had a long night as well, young master."Bradley smiled gently as he settled himself in a chair near the fireplace. _[i]I should think you slept very little by the shadows under your eyes.[/i]_

"I dare say the circles under your eyes match my own, sir," Darcy laughed softly as he seated himself.

Silence descended, leaving both men feeling somewhat awkward. The arrival of a servant with tea relieved both of them.

"So, tell me of your evening," Bradley finally ventured, lifting his teacup to his lips.

Darcy sighed behind his own teacup, taking a long sip before he answered. Fixing his eyes on the bookcase, he softly said, "I needed my father's wisdom last night. I finally started to read his journals."

Somberly the vicar nodded. _[i]So that is what is haunting your eyes, my young friend. The ghost of your father's sins. I am so sorry you had to find out at such a time and in such a manner.[/i]_

"You knew. You have always known." The young gentleman slowly turned his eyes on the vicar.

"I have. Your father… he trusted me with his confidences. I was honored by that trust, and I would never violate that, no more than I would violate yours. He had always intended to tell you, when he felt the time was right. He wanted you to know. He just did not know how to tell you." Bradley set his cup on the small table and leaned back in the soft chair. "It was very difficult for him. He was very ashamed of what he had done."

"I could see that in many of the pages he wrote." Darcy's brows creased and he looked at the ceiling for a moment. "What I do not understand is how such a thing occurred. When I left for school, he lectured me so sternly on keeping myself under good regulation." Anger tinged the young man's voice.

"He knew firsthand why it was so important."

"But how could he?" Darcy sprang to his feet and began pacing across the fireplace. "I know such things are done, yet you could not have condoned such behavior from him!" Accusation filled his eyes as he stared at his guest.

"No, I did not," Bradley sadly agreed.

"Then why?" the young man demanded, whirling on the vicar. "Why? How could he have betrayed my mother in such a way? And how many more…"

"None. Let me put that question to rest for you, Fitzwilliam. There were no others."

Darcy leaned his arm across the mantle, sagging in relief.

Slowly, Bradley rose and went to him. Laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder, he reassured, "George Darcy loved his wife very dearly, son, very dearly. There were no others. Come, I will tell you the story as I know it. Since you have read your father's words, I am betraying no confidences."

Together, they walked back to their seats. "He indeed loved Anne Darcy, and she him. But sometimes, the deepest of love is forged in the fire of deep trials." Bradley stared at the empty fireplace, a fitting reminder of the empty place that the couple's deaths had left. "I met your parents when I became curate here, in the months before you were born."

Darcy watched the faraway look on Bradley's face as he drew upon his memories.

"They had been married nearly five years by the time I came here, and they were very excitedly awaiting your arrival. They had long hoped for an heir. I sat with your father when it was time for your birth.

"It was then he told me of your mother. Their match was like most of those in their sphere, more a business transaction than anything else. But something happened for them during their wedding trip. They came to love each other very dearly.

"But all was not easy for them in those first five years, they suffered through several miscarriages. With each one, your mother suffered deep melancholy, each one deeper than the last. Those periods were difficult for your father to understand. He was a young man, still impatient and not able to feel her sorrows. They grew apart with each loss. Your father had great hopes that your birth would be the event that began to heal the breach.

"Sadly, that was not to be. Despite the fact that she was safely and easily delivered of Pemberley's heir, her melancholy returned in force. She withdrew from everyone, especially your father. He was very hurt and very angry. Finally, she announced she was taking you to visit her family. Your father allowed it, hoping it would somehow ease her heart, but he was angry at the same time." Bradley exhaled deeply and took up his tea cup once again.

Darcy waited patiently, his elbows on the chair arms, chin on his fists. _[i]I never knew that of my mother. I do not believe I ever saw her like that. I always remember her smiling._[/i] He sighed. _[i]How much do I not know of my parents?[/i]_

"It is hard to talk about your father this way, you understand. To speak of the man he once was, it is almost a disgrace to his memory. Please, Fitzwilliam, please, remember, the man I am speaking of became the man that you knew, the man we trusted and respected. He took his mistakes and learned from them, that is what you must keep in mind." He turned pleading eyes on his listener.

Slowly, Darcy nodded. "You are right, it is difficult to think of my parents this way. But knowing these things does not change the people they were, the ones that I knew. It is good to keep that in mind. Please, continue." Though he knew his words to be true, it was difficult to believe them even as he spoke them out.

With a deep breath, Bradley began again, "The longer your mother was away, the angrier he became. He loved her, and he could not deal with the fact she would not receive his love. He began to wash away his sorrow in drink. Most nights he fell asleep in his study, after far too many glasses of port.

"The running of the estate suffered in those days. The old steward had died and a new man had not taken his place. That was when he brought in Old Wickham to fill the position. He and his wife came to Pemberley while your mother was away.

"The Wickhams had been married for ten years when they moved to Derbyshire, and they had no children. Like most women, Lavinia Wickham was desperate for a child. One night, she came to the house, looking for her husband. She found your father, in his cups, here in the study."

Looking down, Bradley breathed deeply and frowned. "I cannot say for certain what happened then, but at the end of it, he had entered into physical congress with her.

"Their dalliance did not last long, a month perhaps. But at the end of it, she was carrying her child and Old Wickham was left to stand Moses.* None of us ever really knew what Old Wickham believed about the boy. Lavinia was content to allow him to believe the boy was his son. She had too much to lose if she confessed to her adultery. Her husband was not the kind of man who would suffer such a violation lightly. He would have divorced her for certain. But she was quick to let your father know, and held it over him all her remaining days."

Darcy pushed himself heavily to his feet, feeling the need to move, lest the tension become unbearable. Purposefully, he walked to the window and gazed out a few moments. "I am relieved to know it was short lived. I do not think I could bear knowing he kept a mistress."

"He did not. After Lavinia informed him that she was with child, guilt consumed him. He realized the consequence of his actions, and it devastated him. He sank into a dark place, darker than your mother ever knew. He barely spoke to me in that time. When he did, he could only see how he had failed all those around him, his wife, his heir, and this natural child whom he could never acknowledge." Pressed by the tension himself, Bradley joined Darcy at the window.

The two men gazed out on the estate, appreciating the peaceful landscape before them.

"Your father was a man of good principles, Darcy. In his anger and unforgiveness, he allowed his baser nature to overcome those principles, but he had those principles nonetheless."

"I know, Bradley. I know. I think that is what makes this so hard. Because of that, this is so difficult to believe of him."

The vicar sighed thoughtfully. "Even with the best of principles in place, it still falls on us to follow them.

"Your mother finally returned home. She had been gone for well nigh three, or was it four, months? I do not know what happened while she was gone, but she was a changed woman when she returned. It was like the old Anne Darcy was back, according to your father. The first month she was back was wonderful.

"But your father was consumed with guilt. On my counsel, he confessed himself to your mother, fearing the worst, that she would leave him again and never return, but he could keep the secret no longer. The guilt was too much.

"She was very angry at first, very angry. She felt his betrayal most keenly. She could not accept what many wives tolerate with equanimity. But as we talked, she finally saw that she could continue in her anger and resentment and make that the picture of the rest of their lives, or she could forgive and try to rebuild what they once had."

"She chose to forgive him," Darcy said decisively, remembering his father's words. "He never understood how she could. I do not think he forgave himself. But the grace she extended him gave him the will to continue."

"Exactly, exactly." Bradley nodded emphatically. "That one decision your mother made changed the course of all of your lives. Slowly your father came back to himself, and they rebuilt the love they had tasted so early in their marriage. It was not easy, but together they created a marriage that few of their circle could understand. It was truly a love match, hard won to be sure. But one worth envying." _[i]And many did.[/i]_

Darcy raked his hair with his hands. "Now I am faced with the same decision, am I not?" He turned to face his vicar once more.

"Sadly, you are. He never forgave himself, and that devastated not only him, but left his natural son to pay the price as well." _[i]How many times have I grieved that fact? I pray you will not follow in your father's path in this matter.[/i]_

Silently Darcy strode to the bookcase, carefully choosing a particular journal from the shelf. Opening it, he read over the entry briefly. "He said that you told him that a father disciplines the son he loves. He wrote that you convinced him he did not really love George Wickham."

"That is true. He was manipulated by guilt where that boy was concerned, not love. He did that young man no favors by constantly giving in to his demands while putting no requirements on him. Had your father forgiven himself his own mistakes, I think he could have handled the boy more effectively."

"So now I am left to pay the price for both of them." A stain of anger colored Darcy's voice.

"I am afraid so, young master. No, it is not fair, but it is the way of things." Bradley moved from the window to lean on the edge of Darcy's heavy mahogany desk. "So what will you do with the legacy your father has left you?"

Carefully, the young gentleman returned the journal to the shelf. Turing deliberately toward Bradley, he said softly, "He would not have wanted me to follow in his footsteps. I must forgive him. That would also mean I must forgive Wickham as well." Darcy's demeanor suddenly changed as he began to pace angrily once again. "But how can I just allow him to walk away! After what he tried to do to my sister, how can you expect me to just let him go!"

After a long pause, Bradley replied, "I ask no such thing of you."

"You will tell me that the good Lord requires it of me. Turn the other cheek…" bitterness dripped from his words.

Again, the vicar allowed the words to hang long in the air before he finally responded. "I have said no such thing, and I will say no such thing, for it is not true."

Stunned, Darcy turned to face the older man.

"Forgiveness means that you release your right to judge him, and return it to the One who judges us all. It does not mean that you free him from the consequences of his actions. How would that be an act of love? Your father never loved this natural son of his, he never brought him under discipline. It was that which brought us to this place. You have the opportunity to right that wrong against young Wickham. Forgive him, but love him, and let him feel the consequences of his behavior." Bradley's voice was barely above a whisper now. "Right this wrong, and allow both of you a chance at a better future."

"You would not send him to dance on nothing.+" The words were more a statement than a question.

"Do his actions truly deserve that?" Bradley kept his tone carefully neutral.

_[i]This would be far simpler if they did. But in reality he did little more than impose on us. I cannot justify his death on that alone.[/i] _With a sad shake of his head, Darcy answered, "No, no they do not. But neither should he walk away."

"No, he should not. He must finally learn that we all must reap what we sow.^^" The vicar stared at the carpet. "There are no easy answers, I am afraid. I think we should speak to Edwards."

"Yes. Richard will be here soon, late tomorrow, I think. I sent for him last night."

"Good. I think that was wise."

"Cooperton too." Darcy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off the impending headache. "He lost two maids to Wickham's dalliances. He should speak to this as well."

"There is wisdom in a multitude of counsel, Fitzwilliam.++ There is no reason for you to try to do this alone." Bradley clapped the younger man's shoulder.

"For that I am truly grateful," Darcy sighed, the weight of his situation still heavy on him.

^Num 32:23

*To stand Moses: a man is said to stand Moses when he has another man's bastard child fathered upon him and he is obliged by the parish to maintain it:

** PR 3:12

+to dance on nothing- to be hanged

^^Gal 6:7

++Pv 15:22

So now Darcy knows the truth, but what will he do with it? [url=?showtopic=5716] comments and discussion here[/url]


	13. Chapter 12:Do not withold discipline

**Ch 12: Do not withhold discipline from a child **

Fredrickson looked at Knightley and shook his head. "He is driving his hogs over Swarston-bridge, ain't he?1" The rugged looking, dark haired man laughed softly.

"It be a wonder 'e can sleep so sound." Knightley frowned with pursed lips. "For a public man2 'e certainly is a bell swagger3. I never head such hoggish4 from a man who should be begging not to swing."

"Ya think he is right, that Darcy will save him from the sheriff's picture frame?5" The big man yawned and rubbed his face hard.

"I know 'e did before, but it were not 'is sister bein' imposed on then." Knightley looked at Wickham, still bound in the chair, sagging against the ropes, asleep. "No, I can not see it."

Tomorrow was the day, the day he would face the hangman. He knew a hundred different ways to describe what he would do in the morning, but they all amounted to the same thing. He would die. Darcy had spoken against him at the trial. There was no one left to rescue him.

"There were so many things I planned to do. It was not supposed to be like this. Old Darcy promised me the life of a gentleman…No, not promised, he never did promise anything. He wanted to give me that living. If only I had taken orders before it was vacant! Then Darcy would have had to give me the living. But that would have meant being someone's curate, paid no better than a servant! Doing all the work with none of the reward! Had I only taken orders, the parsonage would have been mine!"

Mercifully someone—he knew not who—had provided him with bottles of drink. He reached for the first bottle.

"At least this way I'll feel nothing," he muttered, taking a deep draw off the bottle.

The beverage was fruity and potent. Soon he had finished the first bottle. But something was wrong, he was not drunk. Bewildered, he reached for the second bottle, quickly polishing it off. Still, he felt no different. A third and a fourth produced no effect either. Frantically he reached for yet another, only to be stopped by a large hand.

"Enough. It is time."

Roughly, his hands were bound behind his back. His heart raced, his anxiety climbing. Soberly, far too soberly, he watched the man in front of him take his place at the noose, the floor dropping beneath him, the rope creaking under his weight. His face, uncovered, knotted into a grisly death mask.

Moments later, he felt a push between his shoulders and his feet were carrying him to the gallows. Heart in his throat, he breathed faster and faster, knowing that soon he would draw breath no more. The rough rope bit into his neck, tightening painfully. Words spoken behind him could not be made out as the blood roared in his ears. The floor gave way…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Wickham's head snapped up as he drew in labored breaths. Soaked in sweat, he looked around the moonlit room to see Edwards' men on either side of him. He was still in the manse, not yet meeting the hangman's noose, instead he was facing a second night bound to the hard chair.

Slowly his heart calmed, and he began to breathe more normally. Three times now he had dreamt this dream, each time growing worse than the time before. This was the first time he had felt the floor give way beneath him.

_What have I done? What have I done?_ Sweat burned his eyes, but he could not wipe it away. _I am not ready to die. I do not want to die. But they will not hear me. If only…_ His throat knotted painfully. _This is all that prig__6__ Darcy's fault. If he had only given me what I wanted… He did this to me! It is his fault, and yet I am to hang for it!_ Impotently he struggled against his bonds.

Knightley turned to look at Wickham, a severe expression in his dark eyes. He said nothing, but made his displeasure clear, crossing his arms over his chest. Wickham ceased his struggles.

_But why would they hang Darcy? Being a rich coxcomb has never been a hanging offense. But stealing from one is._ He sighed heavily, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. _My father warned me of this; he told me I would be topp'd__7__ if I did not change my ways. He saw this coming! He knew I would…_ Had his watchers been studying his face, they would have seen a look of dawning horror and understanding bloom over his features. _He knew I would finally go too far! I have. It is what I have done!_

_But what can I do now? I must speak to Darcy. If I apologize to him…surely that is all he wants. If I can but speak to him, he will end this farce._ He dropped his chin to his chest, heaving a heay sigh. _Oh, but my dream, my dream. He refused to listen to me, he would not hear it. He, too, said I had gone too far and no apology could matter. What if that is true? What if that is true?_

Sounds in another room intruded into his thoughts, drawing his attention to the familiar voices.

"What has been done with him?" Colonel Fitzwilliam demanded, his strong hands flexing unconsciously into fists.

"My men have him bound in the next room. He has not moved from his chair but for the necessities since we incarcerated him. He is going nowhere, Colonel," Edwards replied in a cold voice.

"Of course, I did not mean to question you. I have every faith in your efforts, sir." Fitzwilliam dropped his head in acknowledgement of the older man.

"No worries. I understand. It is different when it is your family that is affected. Do you care for coffee, sir?" Edwards looked toward the kitchen.

With a sheepish smile, the colonel nodded, a wry smile creeping across his rugged features. "You have indeed given me a barbarous expensive habit, for it was you who introduced me to the stuff! Now I must keep both tea and coffee in the larder!" He laughed companionably. "I will gladly take a cup."

A moment later, they were quietly sipping their coffee. Edwards regarded the younger man for a long moment. "I have sent a man to Manchester, where I suspect there is a writ of debt outstanding for young Wickham."

"Why bother? He has already committed a hanging offense."

"You should know, it is not wise to overlook any possible advantage," Edwards admonished.

"Too true, sir," Fitzwilliam drew a deep breath then released it. "Any simpleton could see that it would come to this. Why Uncle Darcy kept feeding that fool's demands, I will never understand. He was far too generous for his own good."

"Nor I, I am afraid. It seems that was the one place where my friend's wise judgment would fail him."

"Wickham was left a legacy that should have been his stepping stone into a respectable life, yet he squandered it all," the younger man spat angrily. "Had I behaved that way…"

"You would not be in a place to soon retire to an estate of your own." A rugged eyebrow lifted.

"How he had the idea that he, the godson, should be entitled to more than me…"

"The younger son of a great man?" Edwards finished for him, a frown pursing his lips.

"Precisely. I must admit, I think that is what has most offended me in this whole affair."

A room away, Wickham's eyes grew wide as he listened to the two officers coldly discuss him and his fate.

"He received every bit as much as if he were Darcy's younger brother! Yet what does the man have to show for it!" Fitzwilliam's voice snarled from the other room.

_As much as if I were a brother… Did he really give me so much?_ He squeezed his eyes shut, considering this new thought, comparing it to the stories he had heard at school about gentlemen's younger sons. A cold chill crept over his face. _The colonel is right. He did give me that much. Somehow it did not seem so much then. If only I had known._

I wonder, could it be possible? He was so generous. Could I have been his son?What a laugh that would be. To see Darcy's face to know that I am his brother! What a joke! There is nothing to prove that I am not He chewed at his chapped lips thoughtfully, playing out the possibilities in his mind's eye. _No, even I could not convince them of such a thing. There is nothing to prove it. Old Darcy's reputation, his character they all forbid that such a thing could be possible. No, trying to play that card would only make things worse. Besmirching Old Darcy's name would only seal their resolve against me._

They were my friends once. I knew they would stand behind me. They would rescue me. But no more. An unfamiliar hopelessness descended over the young man as he realized what he had lost and the bitter price there would be to pay.

The following morning, two men strode from the manor house to the manse. The freshness of the morning was just giving way to the more pronounced warmth of the day.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam has already gone ahead?" Bradley asked.

"Yes, he wanted to speak with Edwards again. He still calls him Major Edwards. Richard thinks very highly of our magistrate," Darcy replied thoughtfully. He listened as their footsteps crunched on the gravel path. "I remember when Father had this stone put in place. This path used to be quite muddy, and Mother would get cross with him tracking mud all over the freshly cleaned floors." He laughed to himself, quickly becoming thoughtful again. "Who else knows?"

"Your father confided in me. I have spoken of it to no one until now. He never told me that he shared his secret with anyone else, and I have been given no reason to believe that he has. I think Edwards suspects it though."

Darcy nodded, sighing. "I do not know what to do. I wish to honor my father's memory8 and not bring this to light. Yet I hate disguise."

They walked on in silence for several steps, each lost in thought. Finally Bradley ventured, "Does his true father's identity make a difference when considering what he has done?"

"If anything, I suppose it makes his imposition on my sister worse. But for the rest, no, it does not."

"How should it factor into the consequences he should experience?"

"Do you not teach that the Good Lord is no respecter of persons?9 If that is true, then it should not matter who he is, only what he has done."

"Will it do young Wickham any good to know the truth of his parentage?" Bradley stopped walking and looked Darcy in the eye.

The young gentleman stared into the morning sky. "Of that I am not sure. It is a difficult question. In truth, I think it would make him even more angry and bitter against us all." He rubbed at his temples, wishing for answers. "Did he ever give you any idea of whether he wanted Wickham to know?"

"That is difficult to say. He never said one way or the other, yet that in itself is revealing to me. You see, he spoke of telling you, and asked me several times when and how I thought he should speak to you. There was much he wanted you to understand. But he never talked of allowing Wickham to know. To me, that would say he did not intend to."

Darcy blinked in the sunlight. "I suppose then I will honor my father's wishes as best I know them. I will not speak of it."

Beginning to walk again, Bradley agreed, "Nor will I."

"How did my mother do it, Bradley?" Darcy's voice was so soft the vicar could barely hear it.

"Do what?"

"Forgive him? He…he…with the wife of his steward! How could she forgive that, and then have the proof of his indiscretion in her house constantly?" Dark eyes looked off toward the rose garden that reminded him of his mother.

"Your mother was a woman of great strength, Fitzwilliam--a very special woman. But I can tell you, it was not easy; far from it. There were days when she would wrestle so hard with it that it took all the strength she had to even speak to your father. No, it did not come easy for her." Bradley looked down, contemplating the gravel under his feet.

"Then how did she finally overcome the anger and pain?"

"She made a choice--every day. We talked of it many times. Our savior gave himself as a sacrifice in payment for our sins. Each day, she chose to let that sacrifice be enough payment for your father's sin against her, as it was enough for our Good Lord." Bradley paused a moment, remembering. "It is what we all must do when we have been wronged. It is never easy, but with practice, it becomes less difficult."

"So then it is just a choice, a simple choice?" Darcy asked, incredulous.

"A choice, yes, but never a simple one."

"That was all it took for her to trust my father again?"

"I never said that, young master. That is not the case at all." The vicar looked seriously at the younger man. "To forgive and release that bitterness and pain, that was the work of a choice, sometimes made over and over again each day. Restoring the relationship though, that was another matter. For that, your father had to work diligently to show himself a man worthy of trust. Make no mistake, they had to work very hard to make things right again."

"I did not think it could be so easy for him," he sighed and began walking once again.

A short time later, Darcy and his vicar joined Edwards, Fitzwilliam and Cooperton around the plain dining table in the manse. At the far end sat Wickham, bound, Elmer and Sanderson on either side of him.

"A man should hear what is being said of him in judgment," Edwards remarked as he tied Wickham's own cravat about his mouth. "But we have no need of interruption. If we need to hear your words, I shall be quick to release you to speak. No, do not look at me so. You and I both know you cannot keep your remarks to yourself. You proved that quite well last night. So we will keep you quiet." With a nod, the magistrate returned to his seat at the head of the table.

Darcy watched Wickham out of the corner of his eye. The arrogance that he had expected to see was gone. Instead, defeat bathed Wickham's countenance. Dark circles shadowed fear filled eyes. _Is it possible that he has finally begun to see?_

"Ordinarily I would call such a meeting in a public place," Edwards announced, clearing his throat. "But in deference to you, Darcy, we are handling this in private, for now at least."

Around the table, the men nodded somberly.

"We are faced with deciding Mr. George Wickham's fate. All here, save Fitzwilliam, saw the evidence of Wickham's theft from the Darcy residence. Both the value of what was stolen and the fact that he burglarized a dwelling, make this a hanging offense that must be taken before a proper judge for sentencing to take place. I am not permitted to pronounce sentence on a felon."

"It is likely that his sentence will be commuted to prison or transportation," Cooperton observed softly.

"Not for theft in a dwelling," Fitzwilliam countered. "I have heard no judge have mercy for that."

"But he did not break into the house," Bradley pondered aloud, "He was an invited guest. People fear being attacked in their own homes. That is why the crime exacts such a high price. But does not his status as a guest mitigate the crime?" The vicar glanced at Darcy briefly.

Pursing his lips and frowning thoughtfully, Darcy nodded, but did not comment.

"You would have him walk free?" The colonel turned on the vicar in exasperation.

A ray of hope lit Wickham's eyes for a moment, but dimmed with Bradley's answer.

"No, by no means am I suggesting that." The vicar frowned and shook his head.

"I sent a man to Manchester, where our friend last visited. The merchants there had come together with a writ of debt against him. We might surmise that his thievery was the act of a desperate man, a man likely to become more desperate with time. I would expect that he is apt to thieve again, or worse."

At this Wickham's eyes grew wide, and he shook his head violently, but no one attended.

"Death is too good for him," Cooperton muttered angrily over his tea cup.

"What is that?" The magistrate turned toward his neighbor, an eyebrow raised in question.

"If you ask me, death is too good for him." Stephen turned his angry glare on the bound man, watching all remaining color drain from the prisoner's face. "He stole the lives of two of my maids."

"He did not kill them," Darcy said softly, brows creasing.

"I did not say that he did," Cooperton snapped. "Dinah was sent away from her family, her friends, all she knew, banished to Scotland because of her dalliance with him. Had Abby not died in childbirth, the same fate would have befallen her. The lives of those girls were stolen away. Dinah will have to live out her days suffering for what was lost to her. Death would cut his earthly suffering short far too soon."

The men were silent for a long time, considering this new perspective.

"Prison then?" Edwards suggested quietly.

"No," Fitzwilliam shook his head decisively, "I have heard Wickham practice his craft. He would too soon talk himself out of the place. That is not a chance I am willing to take." He leaned his elbows on the table.

"I agree, his life should not be easier than the one he left those maids to live." Cooperton leaned on his fist, rubbing his knuckles against his thin lips.

"You are not considering the army then?" The colonel sat back upright, affronted. "I have had men like him under my command…"

"…and I would not wish that fate on any company!" Edwards quickly finished for his fellow officer.

"No, I fear he has enough friends to buy himself a commission, and the life of an officer is far easier than he deserves," Stephen slowly agreed.

"What of the Navy then?" All eyes turned on Darcy now. "Despite all he has done, I would still seek to honor my father's feelings for Wickham. He would, I believe, want to see him with the opportunity to redeem himself. Prison offers him no chance. But the Navy would."

Again, silence enveloped the room. Wickham stared wide-eyed at his boyhood rival, unable to believe what he heard. _Navy! I want no part of that! That is worse than prison! They send the press gangs into the prisons to empty them out! That is little better than a floating prison!_

Finally, Richard slowly nodded. "There are no commissions to be bought there. No one can say that a seaman's life is anything but difficult. He is too old to serve as a cabin boy, so a landsman is all he could be. A no crew will stand for a slackard, he will have no chance for idleness. But under a good Captain, he could do well enough for himself."

"A Captain who would keep him ship board," Cooperton nodded ,considering the possibility, "and who would know of his history, one who would not tolerate his proclivities. That might do."

"I know such a man!" Fitzwilliam's hand landed forcefully on the table. "Captain Rogers, he is just now taking a new ship and in need of men. I did him a good turn a few years back and he owes me a favor now. I have no doubt he would be willing to take on Wickham. He is a fair man, but a strict one; he runs a tight ship."

"Some would say the Navy is a death sentence," Edwards noted reluctantly. "Others argue it is little better than prison for landsmen at sea. It would be sufficient punishment for him."

"I will buy his debts in Manchester," Darcy broke in. "I do not wish to see the merchants suffer for his selfish ways."

Bradley nodded, but it was Cooperton who cut in, "And if he shows up on land again without leave, you will see him in prison for those debts without a second thought."

Darcy blinked slowly, pressing his lips together hard.

"So gentlemen," Edwards extended open hands to the men at the table, "have we a course of action that will serve the demands of justice?"

Slowly, each one nodded. While each approved for different reasons, none could find grounds to object.

"Then we will give Wickham a moment to speak for himself." Rising slowly, Edwards walked to his prisoner and deftly removed the gag.

Wickham swallowed hard several times and stretched his neck. Finally, he looked at his accusers, trying for a defiant expression, but falling far short. "What would you have me say?" he demanded.

"I suppose there is little to say, really. You may accept the sentence we have pronounced for you, or you may take your chances with the judge." Edwards crossed his arms over his chest, glowering down at the younger man.

Wickham turned his stare on Darcy. "Do you really believe this is what your father would have wished?" he challenged, but the typical steel was gone from his voice.

Darcy bit his lip as he considered his reply. "It is as much as many fathers do for their younger sons. It is not so different from what the colonel's father did for him. So, in what way would it be objectionable to him? You were his godson, Wickham; would he really do more for you?" He held the younger man's eyes without wavering.

For long moments, their contest of wills continued, finally though, Wickham relented, his chin dropping to his chest. "I am for the Navy then."

"Have you nothing to say to the man you have wronged?" Edwards nudged his prisoner's shoulder.

Slowly he raised his head. Wickham opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, twice. "If you release me, I will never trouble you or your family again."

"I would not put on another family the suffering you have inflicted on mine." Darcy shook his head and rose solemnly to his feet. "I will trust the arrangements to you, Cousin, and our good magistrate." He dipped his head toward them and then turned on his heel to leave. Bradley's hand on his arm restrained him for a moment while blue eyes met brown.

The vicar nodded encouragingly. "I believe your father would be pleased," he offered very softly.

Accepting his words with a brief nod, Darcy removed himself from the manse. Slowly he walked back to the manor house.

_Father, I hope I have done right for everyone involved._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
1-He is driving his hogs over Swarston-bridge.-This is a saying used in Derbyshire, when a man snores in his sleep. Swarston- is very long, and not very wide, which causes the hogs to be crowded together; in which situation they always make a loud grunting noise.  
2- Public Man-A bankrupt.  
3- Bell SwaggerA noisy bullying fellow.  
4 Hoggish Rude, unmannerly, filthy.  
5-Sheriff's picture frame—gallows  
6-Prig-A thief, a cheat: also a conceited coxcomical fellow.  
7-Topp'd: slang for hanged  
8- Deut 5:16  
9-Ro 2:11, Acts 10:34


	14. Chapter 13:A wife of noble character

**Ch 13: A wife of noble character***

Ten days later, two men rode up to the great house at Pemberley. Met by groomsmen to take their horses, they quickly mounted the stairs. Davis greeted them and showed them inside.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Edwards to see you, sir," Davis announced as his master studied his ledger.

_So soon! I hope this bodes well._ Rising to his feet, Darcy directed, "Show them in."

Quickly, Fitzwilliam and Edwards entered the familiar room and waited for the door to close behind them.

"Please sit," Darcy said, as he uneasily lowered himself into his chair. _Please, have good news for me. You wear our officers' masks and I cannot see through to what you are bring me._

"Go ahead and ask, Cousin, I can see the suspense is killing you," Fitzwilliam gently prodded, a wry smile lightening his countenance. _You have become so much more transparent than the serious boy you once were. When did this happen?_

Darcy sighed softly with relief. "So it is done then? All went according to plan?" He bit his lip in anticipation. _Please tell me there were no disasters along the way._

"Yes," Edwards confirmed, glancing at the other officer. "You might even say it went off with military precision." The two men laughed softly.

"Rogers' ship, HMS Redoubtable, will leave Portsmith in just a few days. Rogers readily agreed to take on Mr. Wickham, despite knowing all the facts. Life will not be easy for him, but Rogers is a fair man. If he survives, he may actually have something to show for himself." A look of cold satisfaction crept over Fitzwilliam's face. "It is time he tastes the fruits of his labors."

"Before you ask," Edwards added knowingly, "I left Fredrickson and Knightley behind to see that Wickham is on the ship when it sails. We are taking no chances." _I have no desire to endure such an event again. He will sail with the Redoubtable._

"And Wickham himself?" Darcy reluctantly asked, his lips curling into an unconscious frown.

Edwards raised his eyebrows. _Why would you be concerned for him?_

"It was strange, I will be honest with you, very strange indeed," Fitzwilliam began._So few men would care about such a thing at a time like this. They would be glad to wash their hands of the lout. You are a rare breed, my cousin, and I am glad to call you friend._ "There were moments when he was exactly as you would expect, still trying to talk his way free. But then there were times when he would become very quiet, even thoughtful, as though perhaps the weight of his actions was hitting him. I do not know what to make of it."

Accepting the information, Darcy simply nodded. _Then we have indeed done the right thing. Bradley was right._ "Thank you for all you have done for my sister and me."

"You are welcome. We are family, after all, and Georgiana is as much mine to care for as she is yours," Fitzwilliam said softly.

"It is no more than what your father would have done for me, or what you would do for me yourself," Edwards replied cordially. Pushing himself to his feet, he rose stiffly. "If you will excuse me, I should be getting back to my home."

On their feet now, Darcy and Fitzwilliam shook Edwards' hand and watched him leave.

"Coffee? Tea? Port?"

"Port…definitely port." The colonel lowered himself heavily into his seat. He leaned his head back wearily.

Pressing the glass into his cousin's hand, Darcy leaned back against the desk. "Tell me."

"Just listening to that ungrateful fool day in and day out, it was nearly unbearable. I am not accustomed to enduring such prattle. My men would never dare voice such complaints to me." He rubbed at his temples, grimacing. "Yet when I was nearly ready to gag him myself, he would stop and, for fleeting moments, seem to have a bit of clarity. Perhaps the time at sea will give him an opportunity to think.

"Rogers keeps his men on the ship, only his officers have shore privileges at port. So he will be denied many of his usual diversions. Seamen tolerate little, especially from the landsmen aboard. The favor he is used to acquiring by his golden tongue will not be there. It will be a rude awakening for him."

"Hopefully one will come," Darcy sighed, sipping his port.

"If it does not, it will be no fault of yours. You have given him the chance for it. What he makes of it is his own doing." Wearily, he rubbed his face. "I had no idea that Georgiana was so naïve."

"I am glad your mother has agreed to take her for the next few months and prepare her. Clearly I have no idea what a young woman needs. I feel like I have failed her." He dropped his head into his hands.

"Do not judge yourself too harshly, Darce," Richard sharply admonished. "No offense, but your father would have done just as you did. She needs a woman right now. You have done everything a man could do for her." Quietly he sipped his port for a moment. "It was good of you to arrange for Miss Lackley to travel with her. Mother was delighted to extend the invitation to include her as well. Miss Lackley impressed her last season. I believe Mother said she was a very poised and proper young woman with many excellent prospects. She will be an excellent role model for Helen and Georgiana."

"She has been a good friend to my sister," Darcy sighed. "I can be honest with you, though. I confess that was not my only motive."

"I thought not. I imagine you would find it awkward to be in company with her without your sister present?" His cousin smiled archly. _I have seen the fawning way she looks at you, and I cannot imagine you have welcomed it._

"She is a sweet girl, with a good dowry, who will have no trouble making an excellent match, but I have no interest in her as a wife. She is too young, too much a girl still." Pushing himself off the desk, the young gentleman began to slowly pace the room. "I have no wish to offend Lackley, but his sister is not for me. Having her away to London with your mother and my sister will put her in the presence of many young men who are more suited to her charms."

"And away from you and your brooding ways." Nodding his approval, Fitzwilliam followed him with his eyes. "You have never been satisfied with the marriage market."

"No, I have always found it distasteful. Now even more so." Darcy paused at the bookcase that held his father's journals. _How shallow it all is._

"What has changed? How is it worse than before? Match-making mama's conspiring with their conniving daughters on how to lure you in was not bad enough?" A cynical laughed followed.

"I suppose that it all remains the same, does it not? No, Fitzwilliam, I am the one who has changed." Reverently, Darcy ran his fingers down the black leather spines of the journals.

"Bradley?"

"In part, I suppose." He began to pace again. "But there is more to it. I have been reading my father's writings, his journals." Darcy sighed heavily. "I miss him."

"I admired your father very much. Uncle Darcy was one of the few men I have ever looked up to, despite his few faults."

"You have never spoken of his faults before." He ran his hand idly through his unruly dark locks.

Fitzwilliam laughed. "You are your father's son. I could not speak to you of his failings, though there were few enough to speak of." He rose to stand beside his cousin near the window. "He had very few vices, you know. He kept himself under good regulation nearly all the time. I never saw him in his cups nor looking at any woman but your mother. You know I cannot say that about many, even within our own family. Your father was truly a model of gentlemanly behavior.

"But there were moments when his temper got the better of him. They were few and far between though. Occasionally, he could be dour and critical, but your mother was always the balm that settled him out of those moods.

"They had a very rare and admirable relationship, your parents. Not one in a hundred, I think, knows such a bond. I do not think my parents ever had such a rappor. You are a very lucky man to have seen it. I imagine you want the same? That is what you have seen in Uncle Darcy's journals?" _There is such a wistful look in your eyes. What are you thinking, Cousin?_

_How much you do not know, Fitzwilliam. I wish I could tell you, but I will not dishonor his wishes or his memory that way. You know he was not perfect; you do not need to know the depths of his imperfection. I suppose what he became was more important to all of us that what he was. That should be what we dwell upon. _Sighing, Darcy turned to look at his cousin. "I have read of some of my father's failings from his own perspective and how much he depended on my mother to help him through them. You are right, they shared a love that I envy, and I suppose I do want that kind of relationship too. My mother was a strength to him, she helped him to become what he was. He trusted her and turned to her for her wisdom. Who would not want such a partner in life?

"Yet, it seems that what I desire is not valued by the Ton. The principles my mother had, that shaped my father, also shaped our family life. Everything that I am, it seems, was shaped by her choice to live by her principles. And yes, before you ask, Bradley was there to help her. I will always be grateful for him. He helped them through some very difficult days.

"That aside though, I am finding that the woman I am seeking is very unlike one to be found in the London crush. I want a woman of principles, who is willing to live by them, not by the whim of society. One who can understand what it means to have the lives of others dependent on her choices, one who cares about the lives entrusted to her by taking on the role as mistress of this estate. One who can be to me what my mother was to my father." Shaking his head, Darcy sighed heavily.

Fitzwilliam laughed softly. "That is a very tall order. I wish you good fortune finding a lady who will suit you. When you do, make sure she has a sister who will take an old soldier like me." With a wink and a nod, the soldier returned to his port.

Darcy made a face, laughing hard.

Slowly he set down his glass allowing it to clink softly on the table."You think I am joking? No, man, if you find such a gem, I require that she have a sister, elder, younger, it does not matter which. You must promise to write me from wherever you are and I will come to claim her. Do not look at me like that! I am deadly serious. I am as repulsed as you at the match-making and fortune hunting I see. A lady of principle and virtue would suit me well."

"Even a poor one? I thought you had made it a point only to consider women of substantial means." Dark eyebrows rose archly.

"Now that I have made my fortune and am ready to retire from the Army, yes, I can afford a poor gentlewoman. However, were she to be rich, far be it from me to reject her because of her wealth!" Rakishly he raised his brows.

"Well, I have an eligible young lady staying with me now," Darcy said with ill-contained mirth.

A look of horror blossomed over the colonel's face. "That horrible Bingley woman?"

"How can you say such a thing of my guest? You have barely had three words with her." With mock severity, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That was two more than I needed!" Fitzwilliam stammered, studying Darcy's face. His eyes narrowed as he frowned at his cousin. "Such a jest to have at my expense! Here I trust you to find me the woman of my dreams, and you direct me to that harridan!" _He jokes so easily now! Who could imagine?_

Laughing richly, Darcy smiled smugly at his cousin."You know me better than that, Richard. Just consider that payback for all those times…"

"All right, I must concede that point." He sighed, a wry grin lifting the corner of his lips. "But you must know that I was serious…"

"I understand. I promise if I ever find such a mythical creature, she will have a sister, and I will bid you come and find her." Darcy laughed, a little sadly. _I am just not sure such a woman exists._

"Just three more days, Rebecca!" Georgiana fairly danced around her blue sitting room. "Can you imagine? Just three more days until my dashing cousin whisks us off to London!"

Miss Lackley laughed in bemusement at her friend. "Was it not just a few days ago that you were sulking about, crying that you were being banished from Pemberley?" _How quickly your moods change!_

"That was before I knew you were included in the invitation to my aunt's! I had no idea she had requested you to come as well!" The young woman grinned and spun around, laughing merrily. "I am so happy that you will be there too!

_Your aunt is a lovely and influential woman. I am honored by her invitation. She is so gracious._ With a wry smile, Rebecca nodded and laughed, "I cannot help but wonder how much of your glee has to do with leaving Miss Bingley behind."

Giggling, Georgiana covered her mouth with her hands. "I cannot believe you just said that!"

"As if you had not thought it." Crossing her arms over her chest, the older girl tapped her foot impatiently.

"But I did not say it!" Georgiana curled up in a chair near her friend, "Tell me what she was like when she was visiting you." _Surely she must have made quite a spectacle of herself. She certainly has done so here._

At the invitation, Rebecca flopped into the nearest chair. "Oh, she was awful! I cannot tell you how awful! All the things our brothers have said about the women of the Ton, I am sure she is the embodiment of them all!"

"No, she could not have been…"

"Indeed she was!" Blue eyes darted about, remembering. "When she was with me, all she could talk about was the gossip of the Ton. I heard all about how horribly Miss T was dressed and how poorly accomplished Miss M was. Over and over again, all she could do was pick at and criticize everyone she knew. Of course, she was all compliments towards you and me."

"Really?" The younger girl wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "I wonder why?"

"Is it not clear?" The strawberry-blond beauty taunted gently. "She has been out for a long time, she is nearly on the shelf! Miss Bingley is desperately looking for a rich gentleman husband, and either of our brothers will do."

"Oh no!" Georgiana sprang to her feet and started to pace the room anxiously. "What a terrible thought. She could be my sister! That cannot be. That cannot happen! We must do something!"

What began as a small laugh grew until Miss Lackley was consumed by her mirth. She finally wiped the tears from her eyes. "You cannot be serious!"

"Of course I am. Are you not concerned? Would you want to call her sister?"

"Of course not! I was quite happy to see her gone from our home. Her brother was a lovely man. Such a perfect gentleman." She sighed happily for a moment. "I would be happy to have him stay again, but not at the price of tolerating her. Our brothers are not fools, Georgiana. Quite the opposite, in fact. They know a fortune hunter when they see one, and they are not impressed. They certainly do not need protection from the likes of us."

"You are certain?"

"Absolutely, dear." Rebecca smiled sweetly, reassuring her friend. "Now tell me of your aunt's letter. You said she already has plans for us. I want to hear everything."

"That was a lovely supper, Darcy!" Bingley cried, settling comfortably into a large chair near the fireplace in Darcy's sanctum. "What a fine thing that the ladies wished to retire early tonight. It seems quite some time since we have been able to have a conversation by ourselves!" He reached for his tea and plate of biscuits.

"So it has been," Darcy replied absently.

"What has been troubling you? We have been friends too long now for me not to know when you are preoccupied." The saucer clinked softly as he set it gently on the table. "I pray this is not over my sister tonight." A look of alarm overtook his features._She has gone too far this time. I know it!_ "I realize she said some very untoward things to you tonight. Perhaps I should have intervened more directly. I just did not want to cause more of a scene than was already there." _If only he knew how much worse she could have been! I would rather not think of it._

Shaking his head and suppressing a shudder, Darcy replied, "No, do not fear…"

On his feet now, Bingley walked to the fireplace and leaned against the mantle. "I know I need to control her better. She was abominably rude! She was the same way at the Coopertons! Oh Darcy! The way she fought and criticized Mrs. Cooperton, I could hardly fathom her behavior. It was mortifying! You would have thought the woman was deliberately torturing my sister with false tales of the expectations of an estate's mistress. Caroline railed and ranted that you, the fine and proper Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, would never have such expectations of his wife!

"Nothing could convince my sister that it was so. She left the Coopertons loudly declaring she would prove Mrs. Cooperton wrong. Then tonight, when you had the audacity to agree with that lady, it just pushed Caroline over the edge. I am so very sorry. It seems there are moments when she is totally beyond all control."

Slowly, the gentleman joined his friend at the fireplace. "Bingley, it is all right. Truly. I have been preoccupied to be sure. I have had many things on my mind but, perhaps fortunately, your sister has not been one of them." _Although I do not for a moment envy you having such a harpy in your family._

"Indeed?" His friend nodded. "I am so relieved! You have been such a good friend to me, I could not live with the possibility that my sister…"

"Enough of her!" Darcy interrupted lightly. "So tell me of your time with Cooperton and Lackley. Were they of assistance to you?"

Relieved, Bingley returned to his seat and his tea. "Both of them were true gentlemen, and offered me generous support. Lackley showed me a great deal of what it takes to run a place. I never knew how much work the management of an estate entailed! Somehow I thought…"

"That you just purchased a place and it would run itself?" The dark haired man laughed gently. "I have heard many say that. Often those are the ones that employ stewards to do their work for them, and they are perpetually disappointed in their profits. I have always been of the mind that to truly do well, an estate must be run by its master."

"Your friends seem to agree with you and, I must say, their ledgers seem to agree as well." The blond man paused for a sip of tea. "I think I should not begin with too large a place, and possibly lease first to see what I am getting myself in to."

"Cooperton's advice?"

"Precisely, though I imagine you would have said much the same."

"I would. I had three years during my father's illness to slowly take over Pemberley, learning from him and his steward. I am grateful for that time. I would not want to be thrown into it as you would be if you were to suddenly buy a large estate. I have found the running of such a place to be more complicated than I ever thought." Darcy paused, staring into the crackling fire, "Did his solicitor have any prospects for you?"

"He did, he did indeed!" A slow boyish grin spread across Bingley's face. "There is a place called Netherfield Park near the town of Meryton in Hertfordshire that sounds like just the place for me to cut my gentleman's teeth. Would you come and see it with me? I would feel much more confident to have your opinion on it." When his friend hesitated, he added, "When I told Caroline I would expect her to act as a proper mistress, as Mrs. Cooperton instructed, she decided she wished to return to London, to stay with friends. She wants nothing to do with such 'low tasks' as she calls them." He chuckled. "I have asked my other sister, Louisa ,to serve as hostess. She is engaged to be married to a Mr. Hurst, who is currently doing business on the continent and will not return for some time. You will be relieved, I am sure, to know she does not share most of Caroline's views."

Darcy considered his friend's words thoughtfully for a long moment. _No Miss Bingley? Perhaps this is worth considering._ Finally he replied, "With my sister in London, it might be a very good thing for me to take some time away. I have not spent much time from here since my father's illness. The business of spring planting is all but finished and there is a lull to be enjoyed. All right, I will go with you to investigate this Netherfield Park and see what Hertfordshire has to offer."

* PR 12:4


	15. Intermezzzo

**Intermezzo  
25 years earlier**

George Darcy sat alone in his study, staring into his coffee cup. The warmth of the cracking fire did nothing to dispel the cold that had settled into his heart. Lifting his eyes to the window, the night's darkness somehow reflected his mood. _I have never been more alone._

Two months ago, Anne had returned with the baby. Both were happy and healthy after a four month absence to be with her family. That first month was like returning to the early days of their marriage. The woman he had loved had finally returned to him. Shifting uneasily in his seat, he sighed. One month ago he had confessed his indiscretion to her. Anne was devastated. They had hardly spoken the entire month.

_I wish I have never told her._ Angrily he pushed himself up from his chair, for a moment wishing he had not ordered his servants to remove all spirits from his private study. Leaning heavily on the fireplace, he shook his head. _No, I had to tell her, Bradley was right, the guilt was too much to bear. She deserves the truth. She did not deserve what I did. But what now? Is this all that will be, cold civility and fumbling attempts at banal conversation over meals? I never thought…_

His reverie was broken by a soft knock at the door. Somehow the sound was unfamiliar, not the purposeful sound his servants made. "Come," his own voice sounded strange in his ears.

Slowly the door opened and a timid figure clad in robe and nightdress appeared.

"Anne!" he exclaimed, hurrying to her side. "Are you well? The baby…"

"We are both well," she softly replied, drawing her robe more tightly around her.

He could not read her expression, but clearly she had had little sleep._Her eyes—has she been crying?_ His gut wrenched at the thought. "Please come in." He guided her to the settee and carefully sat beside her, waiting.

She stared into the fire for a long time, gathering her thoughts. Finally, she glanced up at him. His hair was tousled and his cravat and neck cloth gone. His waistcoat lay over his desk and his shirt hung untucked. A tortured look haunted his handsome features. _Bradley is right, I must talk to him._ She sighed. "I must ask you a question, sir," she whispered, dropping her eyes once again. "Why?"

Her voice seemed to echo loudly off the walls despite the fact he could hardly hear her words. His heart seized in his chest. _Why indeed?_

When he did not immediately answer she continued, "Did you love her? Did you…desire her?" Anne's voice cracked as she forced back her tears.

"No." This time the answer came quickly and decisively. "No, I did not."

Buoyed by his response, she courageously met his eyes. "Then why, George? I have to know."

Dropping his face into his hands, he rubbed is eyes hard, trying to drive the image of her pain back far enough that he could speak. "Does it really matter?" His voice was low with grief. "How does that change what I have done or my responsibility for it? I betrayed you Ann, and I am sorry." Unable to contain himself, he sprang to his feet to pace. "I have failed you…and our son abominably. Why I did does not matter, it does not change that I did." Falling to his knees before her, he cried, "My Anne, please, please forgive me. I cannot continue with this distance between us." He rested his forehead on her knees, quietly waiting his fate.

_Bradley says I must forgive. I have no choice in that._ Drawing up her courage, she laid her hand softly on his unruly curls. "Our parson says I must forgive you, it is my Christian duty, and so I will…"

His head shot up, a forgotten hope lighting his eyes.

"…but…"

The word fell like a rock into his belly.

"If ever I am to trust you again, if ever we are to be as we once were…"

His heart caught in his throat at the possibility.

"I must understand why." Resolutely, she set her jaw, waiting, trying to drive away the fear. _What reason can he possibly give me for not keeping his vow to me? Can there be any cause that would allow me to trust him again? I cannot see it._

_How can I admit such a thing to her? She will hate me for my weakness. But then again, she already does. What more is there to lose? If there is even a chance…I must._ "On Anne," he stared over her shoulder, unable to meet her eyes. "This was my fault and mine alone. I can blame no other for it. I felt nothing for her, nothing. In truth she is a selfish, manipulating woman who found my in my cups and offered herself to me in my weakness."

Unconsciously, she shook her head, anger rising. _That is not good enough. Too much port and you take to the arms of another? I can never trust…_

George felt her pull back from him. Desperately he continued, "Anne, I was angry and hurt. I drowned myself in port so I would not feel."

Startled her eyes flashed, locking on his. "Angry? Hurt? Over what?" she demanded loudly, jumping to her feet. Stepping back from him, her hands outstretched and shaking, she continued stridently, "How dare you! What right did you have…"

"What do you mean Anne? Have you no idea of what I have suffered?" he exclaimed, his temper flaring dangerously. He retreated to the fireplace, leaning on the mantle.

"What you have suffered? You? Excuse me sir, but it was I who suffered, not you! Or have you forgotten the four babes that I lost?" Shock and hurt mingled with the fury in her eyes.

George felt his chest tighten as an angry flush rose on his neck. "What would you know of suffering, madam?" Bitterness sufficed his voice. He balled his hands into fists so tightly they shook. "It was only babes you lost, ones you never even knew and now you have a healthy son…"

She gasped at the coldness of his words.

"But each time I… lost… my… wife," his voice broke as he stumbled on the words, "…my dearest, precious wife."

The crackling fire became loud in the silent room as Anne considered her husband's unexpected words. Hesitantly she stepped toward him, laying her hand on his arm.

He pulled away abruptly as though burnt. "Have you any idea how much I suffered?" A frightening glint came into his dark eyes as he took her shoulders in his large hands. "You stole my wife from me! With each loss you drew farther and farther away from me, into your rooms, into yourself, until my wife was gone. I lost my wife!" For a moment, he stood panting, his fury spent. Slowly he released her to pace the room again. "The port numbed my pain. When Lavinia came to me, I was so angry-Anne I am so sorry—I wanted to hurt you as badly as you hurt me. I was wrong, I should never have allowed my temper to…" he could not continue as he leaned against his desk, face in his hands trying to contain the ragged sobs.

For a long moment Anne stared at her husband, her heart breaking. _I never knew. In my own grief, I did shut him out._ A fresh sorrow washed over her. _I hurt him and I never knew! What have I done?_ She flew to his side, clutching at his hands, pulling them away from his face. "George…"

The sound of her voice speaking his name arrested him.

"I did not know. I had no idea. I …hurt you?" Tears flowed down her cheeks, matching his. "I see now, I see!"

"Iit does not excuse what I have done, nothing does!" he protested weakly, moving to lace his fingers in hers.

"No, you are right. But now I understand." She pressed her forehead against his hand for a long moment. "I understand hurt and I understand being angry and alone. I hate that I never saw I was doing that to you. Yet, I find, if I am truly honest, I cannot hate you for that."

Astonished, he tipped her chin up to gaze into her tear-filled blue eyes. "What are you saying?"

Drawing a deep breath, she answered, "Will you forgive me for…for taking your wife from you? I was wrong to hurt you that way." She blinked at him earnestly. _I thought I was the only one wronged here. I was so certain of my own innocence, but it is not so. He was wrong, yet so was I. What a fool I was to be so vain to think he was the only one._ " Perhaps if we both forgive, we can begin anew?"

"Oh, Anne!" he exclaimed, drawing her into his arms. "My precious, precious Anne, I am so sorry I allowed my hurt and resentment to build. I should have…oh so many things I should have done differently. Even if you can never forgive what I have done, I forgive you, my love." He squeezed his eyes against the fresh flowing tears that he wiped away into her hair. "Let us begin again and I will become the man you deserve. Help me become that man for you and for our son."

Melting into his embrace, she nodded. "I love you George. I want to put this behind us and look ahead. I do not want this last month to be the way of things for the rest of our lives. We will work at this and make it right. I fear it may not be easy. I find that I am less perfect than I thought…" she laughed ruefully as she gazed up at him, loosing herself in his loving eyes.

"You are perfect enough for me, my love. It is I who am far from it." Tentatively at first, he leaned down to kiss her. She reached up to meet him, tangling her small hand in his hair.

_Perhaps we can make this right even now._


	16. Chapter 14: Faithful are the wounds

Here we begin Lizzy's tale. This covers approximately the same time period as Volume 1.

**Volume 2: Hertfordshire**

**Ch 14:Faithful are the wounds of a friend  
**

The young woman finally paused to rest from her long walk up to the hilltop that overlooked her family's estate. _It all looks so peaceful from here._ She sighed, lifting her gloved hands to rub at her throbbing temples. _So quiet. I need this! Oh, if I could only stay a bit longer! But no, Mama will be in a dither if she finds me away for more than an hour. Why must she carry on so?_

With definite discontent, she settled herself on a fallen log that she often commandeered for her repose. Below, she could see a row of carriages making their way from Netherfield Park. "Go, go, I wish you had never come. How much easier my day would be if you had never arrived," she murmured bitterly, her deepening scowl intensifying her headache. "I wonder how long it will be before new residents take over that property. I wish no ill on Mr. Bascomb, but I would rejoice if he was unable to find anyone for quite some time. Whoever takes Netherfield, they can only mean more trouble for me."

She thought back to the humiliating conversation she had shared with Mr. Carver just before the family announced they were taking their leave.

It began innocently enough; she had come to call on his younger sisters, Rachel and Martha, as she did regularly. Two nights previous to her visit, the Carvers had hosted a ball at Netherfield. At the girl's insistence, Elizabeth had promised to call on them to chat about it that morning. However, when she arrived, she was unexpectedly ushered into Mr. Carver's study.

"Miss Elizabeth," he began seriously, a stern expression in his dark eyes.

Concerned, she curtsied. "Mr. Carver. Forgive me, sir, you look quite concerned. Is there something wrong with your sisters?"

The gentleman took a long time responding. "It is difficult to answer your question. They are both well. That is to say, their health is good."

"But something is obviously not right, sir. Pray tell me what is wrong?" Her eyes narrowed as she regarded the somewhat stocky gentleman. _Clearly, something is troubling him, but I cannot make it out. This does not fit his character as I know it._

Carver walked from behind his desk to pace the room. "I must simply get to the point, Miss Elizabeth. I find I am not good at social delicacies." He paused to look seriously at his guest, drawing a deep breath as if to steel himself against something unpleasant. "I cannot allow my sisters to continue your acquaintance any longer." _There I have said it. There should be no further conversation. I had no wish to cause her pain, but it was mercifully dealt and I hope it will be of brief duration._

For a long moment, Elizabeth only looked at him in shock, her expressive eyes growing wide. "Excuse me, sir, I do not think I understand you." She clenched her gloved hands together firmly.

"I believe you heard me well enough. I cannot permit my sisters to associate with you or your family any longer. Good day, madam." Carver turned his back on her rudely. _I hope she will just leave! I have no wish to further discuss my decision. It is bad enough I am forced to make this decision, do not push to speak more of it!_

"Is this all the explanation I am to expect? With so little attempt at civility I am turned out of your home, when just two days ago my family and I were treated as welcomed guests at your ball. You paid great attention to my sister Jane and gave every appearance of a man well pleased with his company. You even danced two sets with me. Do, sir, explain this change of heart." She stood facing him defiantly, setting her jaw firmly.

Slowly turning to face her once more, his dark eyes regarded her with thinly veiled judgment and contempt. _Impertinent! Ill-mannered! Inconvenient… No! I cannot lie, it is not her, but her family. She is offended and angry right now. I can hardly fault her for that. This entire scene would be offensive to any person of sense,_

"Do not try to frighten me, Mr. Carver. My courage rises with every attempt to intimidate me."

"You are forcing me into a very ungentlemanly conversation, Miss Bennet," he continued, his voice somewhat softened,

"I beg your pardon, but, as yet, there has been nothing gentlemanly about any of this conversation," she remarked tersely, crossing her lithe arms over her chest. "I insist on your explanation, sir. You have insulted my sisters, my parents and myself, you can hardly expect me to leave without satisfaction."

With a heavy sigh, he turned away from her to gaze out the window. His voice softened further, "I mean no offense to you or your eldest sister. Where ever you go, you and Miss Bennet will be recognized for your lady-like manners and good sense."

Elizabeth did not reply as she felt the tension creep up the back of her neck.

Reluctantly, Carver turned to look at her again. "Surely you cannot be unaware of the complete want of propriety demonstrated by your younger sisters, your mother, and even your father."

"How dare you cast judgment on us, sir!" she exclaimed, a hot flush rising on her cheeks. "By what authority have you been made the paragon of such virtue that you are right to cast such verdicts?"

"You mean to tell me that you approve of your sisters cavorting so indecently with the officers Colonel Forster has foisted on our community?" Contempt filled his voice. _I do not want my family exposed to that rabble! Even his officers are coarse and unmannerly._

"Certainly they are high spirited, but to call them indecent is well beyond the bound of reason," she spat back, even as pictures of Kitty and Lydia's flirtations flashed through her mind. _They were certainly merry the night of the ball. I would have preferred that they showed less exuberance, but to call them indecent! That is going too far._

"On that point, we will have to disagree. I would be ashamed to see my younger sisters behaving so boldly in public. The fact that you are not, troubles me." _Which is why I must make this wholly unpopular decision._

Elizabeth's brown eyes grew wide at his censure, a crimson blush flooding her cheeks.

"I imagine you would likewise condone your mother's loud declarations of the certainty of a match between your eldest sister and myself?" He extended his open hands in frustration. Clearly dismayed by this conversation. _The audacity of that woman! Insufferable harridan. Who would want to make a match, knowing that she came as part of the bargain?_

At this accusation, Elizabeth swallowed hard. "Did you not give my sister reason to expect your continued attentions?"

"I believe that is a private matter, not one to be publicized and cast about to the community for speculation; or worse to have my hand forced by their expectations. I will not be the prey of a fortune hunter!" Heavy hands slammed down on the desk making his listener jump back, surprised.

"Are you calling my sister a fortune hunter?" Outrage replaced the embarrassment on her face as her hands flew to her hips.

Carver's shoulders fell. "Your sister is all that is good and proper and lady-like. I said that before. I have no censure for her. She is a beautiful, sweet girl."

Lizzy sighed in relief._At least we can agree on that point._

"Your mother, on the other hand, bears so little similarity to you and your sister that one might wonder if you were left on her doorstep by gypsies."

Elizabeth gasped, her small hands balled into fists at her waist. _Certainly you did not say such a thing! I was mistaken to ever think you a gentleman!_

"And your father! Let me not begin to recount to you how he has failed in his patriarchal duties to your family. It is truly abominable…"

"How dare you criticize my father when you have no children of your own. What do you know of how a man should behave with his family? You have none!" _Now you have gone entirely too far!_

Carver's dark eyes rolled, finally focusing on the ornate ceiling mouldings. "I should think that when I do, I would not be one to stand back and watch, laughing as my wife and daughters conduct themselves so…so… badly in public. Can you deny that your father made no effort to curb them, as is his responsibility?"

"What would you have him do, sir? Make a public spectacle? Moreover, how dare you presume…"

"Miss Elizabeth!" he interrupted, his shoulders sagging as he retreated behind his desk, the weight of his words falling heavily on him. "Do not think I enjoy saying these things. But the difficulty of the conversation does not make it less true." With a look of real regret, he continued, "In truth, I have enjoyed my acquaintance with Miss Bennet, very greatly. My sisters have been pleased to have your company. But I am afraid our acquaintance must be at an end.

"I cannot risk exposing my sisters to the example set by the rest of your family. Just last night, I overheard Rachel telling Martha that she wished to join your younger sisters on a trip to Meryton - expressly to meet with the officers out of my sight!" Carver sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I cannot abide by such rebellion in my family. I would be failing in my duties to them to continue allowing them to be exposed to such influence."

Elizabeth bit her lip, unable to defend her younger sisters, but neither able to agree with Carver's harsh words.

"I am sorry, but I must be mindful of their futures. My father only recently purchased his estate, and I am now looking into doing the same. Our acceptance into good society depends on so many factors. My father sent my sisters to me in an effort to expose them to a society that might be more forgiving than the London Ton before they make their introductions there. Their behavior must be above reproach if we are to be well received. I cannot risk their futures by allowing them to follow your younger sisters' example. I am sorry, but it must be so. Good day, Miss Bennet."

Quivering with emotions that ran from rage to acute embarrassment, Elizabeth turned on her heel and showed herself to the door.

Even now, she felt the hot tears of anger and humiliation coursing down her cheeks. "Oh bother!" she exclaimed, brushing them brusquely away. "I cannot return to the house in such a state. Mama will demand an explanation. How very much I must conceal. I can only imagine what her nerves would be like if she ever knew what had been said!"

Agitated, she began to walk once again, heading for an inviting grove of trees.

_I would feel so much better if I could have argued with him, if I could have denied the truth of what he said. Yet I cannot._

_Jane and I have often spoken of how much we wish Kitty and Lydia to be more demure in company. I had no idea that people might think them indecent. But perhaps they are not. They cannot be that bad, can they? I must ask Charlotte._

_I know Mama can be excitable, but anyone who knows her realizes that it is her poor nerves getting the better of her. Surely the mother of five daughters can be excused for that, can she not? The four and twenty families we keep company with seem to believe so. Do they not? I have never thought overmuch about the perceptions of our neighbors, for they never seem out of sorts with Mama._

She scowled pensively, chewing her lower lip. _Certainly he had no right to criticize Papa so! How differently would Mr. Carver handle his own affairs? _With a harrumph, she crossed her arms over her chest. Presently she sighed as her stance softened. _Yet, removing them from our acquaintance is very telling. I suppose his is handling his affairs differently, is he not?_ Sadly she dropped her face into her hands. _I am so humiliated._

Elizabeth finally returned to the house to find her mother sitting at the window, looking balefully at the road on which the Carvers passed earlier that day.

"What do you make of this strange business of the Carvers, Lizzy?" Mrs. Bennet moaned, fanning herself with her handkerchief.

"He is a wealthy man exercising the privilege of wealth. Such men can follow their whims of pleasure with little concern for how their caprice should affect the neighborhood," she replied tersely, avoiding her mother's eyes. _Or how their harsh words impact another person…no I must not think on that now or I will betray myself to her!_

"Indeed, indeed. We had such great hopes for him. It would have been such a smart match for our Jane. He paid her such attentions! My dear girl!" She dabbed at her eyes with the embroidered linen. "What a good influence she would have been on his sisters, Lizzy! She could have brought Kitty and Lydia into their circle, and they would have been much brighter and more personable girls. As it was they were so stiff and formal, no liveliness among them. How could they possibly think they would attract husbands without even a pretty smile between them?"

Elizabeth winced and bit her lip. _What would you say if you knew how much he disagreed with you? I can only imagine the offense you would take, Mama. No, you do not need to know._

Wringing her handkerchief in nervous hands, her mother continued, "But it is all for nothing, now that he has just up and gone. Who can fathom their departure? I will always say he used my dear girl very ill indeed. She is left with a broken heart."

"Is Jane so affected?" _If she knew what had been said she surely would be broken hearted, but not for the reasons you believe. She cannot bear to hear anyone criticized, her own family most of all. She thinks the best of everyone, if only others might learn that lesson from her._

"She bears it well. She is all that is good, is she not? But her mother knows what she must suffer. Oh, I know! She grieves for us all, Lizzy. She knows what has been lost with the Carvers. She realizes all too well what we all will suffer when your father dies and we are turned out in the hedgerows! If only we had produced a son!

"She would not be so beautiful but that she is to marry well and save us all! She has failed us by not securing Mr. Carver. Do you not see?" Her eyes grew wide as she turned to her second daughter and laid a restraining hand on the girl's forearm. "Do not speak to her of it. There is no need to make her feel worse than she already does. She suffers so!" Blowing her nose noisily, she turned her attention to the window once more.

Lizzy sighed, not knowing what else to say. Her momentary repose was broken by the high-pitched shriek that could only belong to her fourth sister, Kitty. "Lydia! Give me back my bonnet!" One set of pounding feet flew down the stairs, followed by another.

Lydia burst into the drawing room, bonnet in her hand and her long dark curls flying behind her. "Mama! Mama!"

"The bonnet is mine, Mama! Make her give it back," Kitty demanded petulantly. She stamped her foot and crossed her arms, pulling her shoulders high around her ears.

"She has never worn it!" Lydia countered with a narrow eyed glare toward Kitty. "I will pull it to pieces and make something much better."

"Of course you will, dear. You have such lovely, refined tastes." Mrs. Bennet patted her favorite's arm.

"Mama, that is not fair!" Kitty stamped again and shook her fists in anger. "You should not let her have it for it is mine!"

With a heavy sigh, Lizzy pushed herself up to leave her mother and sisters to their own quarrels. The headache that had begun earlier now blossomed into full force throbbing. She sighed sadly as she passed the closed door of her father's library, certain that he was ensconced within. _How I could use your quiet company right now, Papa._

Slowly her feet carried her upstairs to the sitting room she shared with her eldest sister. Pausing at the doorway, Lizzy watched the serene young woman who sat placidly on the couch, carefully positioned to make the most of the morning light. The plodding sounds of Mary on the pianoforte broke through the tranquility of the moment, causing Jane to look up and notice her pensive sister.

"Oh Lizzy! You look so troubled. Are you all right?" The blonde beauty laid aside her needlework to rush to her sister's side. "Come sit down!" _What has happened Lizzy? You do not look like yourself at all._

Lizzy allowed herself to be led to a slightly worn blue brocade chair.

"Headache?"

"Oh Jane!" She sighed, pressing her temples hard. "I do not need one of Mary's concertos now!"

"You are too harsh on her, dearest," Jane softly admonished. "Have you not noticed she plays most often when Lyddie and Kitty are fighting? I believe their quarreling disturbs her. She is trying to drown out the sound."

"You are too sweet! It seems to me that she is seeking to have her own voice heard above the din." She laughed ruefully. "Forgive me, Jane, for that was truly ungracious. This headache seems to have stolen my good humor. I should not have spoken so of our sister." Hanging her head, she squeezed her temples hard.

"You really should take time to talk with Mary." Jane returned to her seat and picked up her needlework once more.

"She is forever sermonizing! I have little interest in listening to her quote Fordyce!" Lizzy looked up with exasperation.

"There is much more to her than that. She truly has much more insight than any of us give her credit for. Ouch!" Jane winced and shook her hand as she mistakenly jabbed herself with her needle.

"Really Jane?"

"Yes! It is not merely sermonizing, Lizzy. If you take the opportunity to actually speak with her, you would find her understanding is every bit as good as yours. She is just shy, and neither papa nor mama encourages her. It is difficult for her to make herself heard. Mary would benefit so much if you would spend some time with her. She admires you so." _We all do. How I wish I had your strength._ Jane turned her earnest blue eyes on her sister. "I have upset you. I am sorry. I suppose I am not myself today either." Sadly she rose and peeked out the window.

Immediately Elizabeth joined her sister, laying a warm hand on Jane's arm. "The Carvers?" _Is it possible you are as broken-hearted as Mama believes? You of all of us do not deserve such heartache._

Somberly she nodded.

"I know you enjoyed your acquaintance with him. You always smiled so whenever you saw him. Did you truly prefer him above any of the others who have sought your attentions?" Lizzy struggled to catch her sister's eye.

"I do not know. Does that surprise you?" Timidly she allowed her sister's dark eyes to hold hers. _Do you think me a fool, dearest Lizzy?_

"I suppose it would be difficult to know your own heart above our mother's flutterings and declarations about how much you must like him because of his wealth." Tenderly she brushed a stray lock away from Jane's face.

With a soft, sad laugh she nodded. "Sometimes I do not know. How many times has our mother said that I could not be so beautiful for nothing? She insists that I will be the one to save us all by marrying well." _Would that I not have to carry such a burden for us all._

"With such pressures, you can hardly know how you feel, can you?" Lizzy sighed wearily. "I am sorry. It is not fair to you. I wish…"

"There is nothing you can do for it. Mama is just afraid. She wants the best for us, and is seeking it in the only way she knows how." Squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin, Jane drew a deep breath. "It will all work out for the best, Lizzy. I know it will. Things will turn out as they should. We must leave it in God's hands for we know that He is good."

"I wish I had your faith. Right now, it seems as though nothing is as it should be. Perhaps I should go and rest, I am sounding morose even to my own ears!" _I know Jane is correct, I just wish it was it did not all feel so wrong right now._ Slowly she turned from her sister to seek refuge in her own room, the din of the pianoforte mixed with strident voices still filling the air.

Closing the door behind her, Elizabeth sat on her bed thoughtfully. _I think I should write my aunt. She has always given me such wise counsel. I need her voice right now._ Turning to a small writing desk, Lizzy sat down and prepared to write her letter.


	17. Chapter 15:Blessed is he who is kind

**Ch 15: **Blessed is he who is kind to the needy

Her headache gone and her letter written, Lizzy felt decidedly hungry. The strident voices of her sisters had silenced, as had Mary's pianoforte practice. _It is so peaceful. Perhaps even Papa has ventured out of his bookroom._ She smiled to herself as she descended the stairs and made her way to the drawing room.

Peering inside, she watched her father serving himself a plate of cold meat and breads from the sideboard where the servants had laid their luncheon. Strangely, neither her mother nor her sisters were in attendance with him.

"Good afternoon, Papa." Lizzy smiled as she stepped lightly to his side and kissed his cheek.

"Good afternoon to you, Lizzy dear." He looked appraisingly at his daughter. _When did she become such a beautiful young woman? Her mother makes much of Jane's looks, but my Lizzy has such life in her eyes._ "I trust you have found some relief for your headache. You were sorely missed at breakfast."

Laughing lightly as she served herself, she replied, "I fear what you mean to say is that you missed your ally in 'sensible' conversation." She took a seat near her father. "So where have my mother and sisters gone that we should have the drawing room to ourselves?"

"Well, I am afraid that the departure of the Carvers has left your mother with a great many tremblings and flutterings that can only be soothed by visiting with your Aunt Phillips. Kitty and Lydia have accompanied her with high hopes of sighting an officer or two while there." He smiled wryly as he reached for his glass.

Lizzy could not help but wince at the mention of officers, Carver's words still too fresh in her mind to be ignored. "And Mary chose not to keep their company?"

"No, I did not," a small but firm voice declared from the doorway. Slowly, Mary made her way into the room to serve herself from the sideboard.

Mindful of Jane's admonition, Lizzy bit her tongue and asked, "What would keep you home on such a lovely day? Did not you say yesterday that you wished to make a trip to the circulating library in town?"

Mary paused and looked at her sister, a puzzled expression on her face. _I hardly thought anyone listening to me then._ Quietly, she sat opposite her sister. "They went into town in search of gossip and officers," she murmured softly, staring down at her plate, blushing hotly.

The elder girl stared at the younger, surprised to see the red flush on her cheeks. _She blushes for them! She does not speak in judgment of them, but it is clear she is uneasy with their behavior. Is it possible that I have been overlooking…_

"You do not seem to approve, Mary." Mr. Bennet challenged flatly in a tone suggesting that he did not expect his middle child to offer any argument of worth.

Lizzy saw her sister's shoulders slump at the quiet slight. _It is almost as if she hoped Papa might listen to her. She does look disheartened. Perhaps Jane is correct, I have paid her far too little attention._

"Is it not taught that the loss of virtue in a female is irretrievable - that one false step involves her in endless ruin - that her reputation is no less brittle than it is beautiful, - and that she cannot be too much guarded in her behaviour towards the undeserving of the other sex?'' Mary timidly offered, shrinking further into her chair.

"So then, you are afraid that your sisters' virtue will be ruined by their silly flirtations is town?" Mr. Bennet laughed softly at first, then more heartily. "Where ever they are known, your sisters will be recognized as the silliest girls in England. That is true." Finished with his meal, he rose to lay his empty plate aside. "But I think it is a far cry from silliness to ruination! For what do we live, but to make sport for our neighbours, and laugh at them in our turn? Do not make more of this than there actually is. Good day, Lizzy, Mary." He nodded to his daughters in turn and left the room.

Mary followed her father with her eyes, but said nothing. With a sad sigh, she returned to her meal.

The silence in the room grew loud, until finally Lizzy had to end it. "You fear for them?" she whispered, chancing a glance at her sister.

Startled by the question, Mary's dark eyes fixed on her sister's face. _Is she mocking me as Papa does? She is so like him, I am never quite certain. No, there is an odd look in her eyes, perhaps she is asking my opinion._ Carefully, she answered, "I do, Lizzy. I am afraid for them and of what others are saying about them."

"What is being said?" Without thinking about it, Lizzy reached to lay her hand over Mary's, squeezing reassuringly.

Swallowing hard, her dark eyes darted about the room uneasily. "You know I do not like gossip, but…" Mary bit her lip anxiously, "…in the circulation library, I have heard them talked about by ladies who did not even know I was there to hear them." _I wonder why you are taking notice of me right now._ "No, Lizzy, do not ask me who they were, it does not matter. But the things they said! They were awful! They said they would not allow Kitty or Lydia to ever call on their daughters, that they were disgraceful and even indecent! I thought I should die of embarrassment when I heard it!" Tears glittered in her eyes, several trickling silent down her freckled cheeks.

_Who among our neighbors have our sisters said is regularly not home when they come to call?_ "Mary, I had no idea. I… I do not know what to say." Lizzy paused. _How is it that I feel as though I barely know you?_ "What say you we get our bonnets and make a trip into town ourselves. Perhaps we can console ourselves with sisterly affection as we make our way to the library?"

"I would like that very much." Mary nodded, a shy smiling blossoming.

The two girls made quick work of preparing themselves for their outing. As they walked, they spoke quietly, Lizzy listening more than talking. _I cannot believe how thoughtful Mary is. I truly believed all she ever read was Fordyce and sermons. But it seems she is a great reader and takes delight in many things. I believe she only quotes Fordyce to test and see if her audience will really listen. She is far more clever than I imagined._ A wry smile lit her face as she realized perhaps she had another friend to be counted among her sisters after all.

About a mile from town, they encountered Charlotte and Maria Lucas just leaving Lucas Lodge. They appeared to be struggling with a heavy basket between them. The two girls hurried to their friends.

"Here, Maria, let me help you." Lizzy quickly took Maria's end of the basket.

"Thank you ever so much, Lizzy!" Maria panted, releasing the basket into her care.

"What are you carrying?" Mary wondered aloud, peering into the basket. "Are you taking something into town?"

"Oh no, we are not taking this to town," Maria quickly responded, casting a small scowl at her sister.

"This is for one of the Netherfield tenants," Charlotte explained ignoring Maria's taunt.

"Really? I had not heard anything was amiss." Mary's attention was suddenly fixed on the older girl. Quickly she moved to help with the basket.

With a sigh and a frown, Charlotte began to explain. "My mother is quite satisfied in merely being Lady Lucas in all respects but one. She misses the opportunity that having tenants would afford her for works of charity. When my father kept shop, she always looked after his employees. Now, she takes it upon herself to keep abreast of the needs of the less well attended of our neighbors."

"She means the tenants of Netherfield," Maria interjected tartly.

Charlotte continued, taking no notice of Maria's untoward remark, "Mrs. Black is very ill right now, and her older daughter is not more than seven years old. Her mother is staying with them to help out, but that means another mouth for them to feed, and last year's harvest was not a good one for Netherfield Park."

"Mr. Bascomb is a most neglectful landlord, if you ask me," declared Maria with a flip of her bonnet's ribbons.

"Maria!" her sister rebuked sharply, glaring fiercely at her younger sister. _How can you embarrass me so in front of my friends?_

"You cannot tell me you feel any differently," she protested with an eye rolling expression reminiscent of Lydia. "He is never here, and has no concern for the welfare of his tenants." She pursed her lips, pouting at her sister.

"Just because you have thought something does not give you leave to say it," Charlotte hissed. "Show some decorum, Maria!"

Folding her arms across her chest, Maria continued scoldingly, "But no one thinks well of Mr. Bascomb. Mrs. Lawton said she thought there was no Mrs. Bascomb because…"

"Maria," Mary gently cut in, her own cheeks flushing at the young woman's words. "It does not do to gossip. Did you not hear Mr. Early's sermon last Sunday?"

Looking down, Maria conceded, "He was ever so severe about that, was he not?"

_Perhaps she will listen. Lizzy listened to me today, perhaps…_ "Yes he was." Mary timidly glanced over to Lizzy to gauge her sister's reaction. The smile and sparkle in her sister's dark eyes encouraged her. "Gossip is not a fitting pursuit for a lady. How is it good that we should entertain ourselves and others by speaking ill of those who are not there to defend themselves?"

"Oh Mary! I do not want another sermon." Maria stamped her foot, much as Kitty had earlier in the day. "Leave that for the curate on Sunday!"

_Perhaps not._ Mary's face fell, her shoulders sagged sadly as she retreated into the familiar shell that everyone was accustomed to.

Lizzy blanched. _Oh my goodness! How like my sisters she is! Mr. Carver was concerned that Kitty and Lydia would influence his sisters. Have they already influenced Charlotte's?_ She bit her lip as her brows knit. _Poor Mary, Maria's cut seems to have truly injured her. How many times has she been cut so, and I have just ignored it? How negligent have I been toward her?_

"There is little enough harm in such idle talk. I am quite certain that they must speak about us just as much as we do them. I do not see the mischief in it all." Maria pouted for a moment. "Oh, Charlotte, I did so wish to go to town today. I was to meet Kitty and Lydia there. Now that Mary and Lizzy are here, perhaps they can help you on your errand, for you know I am no good in a sick room."

"I am quite certain they have their own business in Meryton…" Charlotte looked pleadingly at her friend, begging silent apologies for her sister's ill manners.

"We were only going to the library, Charlotte," Lizzy exchanged a knowing glance with her younger sister. "But we can easily do that tomorrow. We should enjoy a visit to see Mrs. Black."

"Thank you ever so much, Lizzy!" Maria gushed, impulsively clapping her gloved hands together. "Tell mama that I have gone to town, Charlotte," she called over her shoulder as she hurried away.

Silently they watched her go.

"Lizzy, Mary, I must apologize for her thoughtlessness. It was quite uncalled for." Charlotte frowned, adjusting her grip on the basket. Slowly they started toward Netherfield Park.

"It is nothing; do not be concerned," Mary whispered, as though afraid to speak louder. _She and my sisters always treat me thus, why should I make an issue of it now?_

For a long time, no one spoke. Finally, Lizzy broke the silence "You seem troubled, Charlotte. What is wrong? Surely you are not still brooding over your sister?"

With a sad laugh, Charlotte looked at her friend. "It is ironic that we were just speaking of the evils of gossip, when that is precisely what is troubling me."

"How so?" Lizzy pursed her lips together hard, concerned what her friend would say next.

"You know, I am sure, that the Carvers left today."

The Bennet sisters nodded. "Mama is an excessively attentive neighbor, Charlotte, she could hardly fail to alert the entire household of the event." Lizzy laughed softly. The other two girls laughed with her at the gentle tease.

"Since Mr. Carver paid me little attention, I can hardly be upset by their leaving, although his sisters were sweet girls," Miss Lucas continued, a wry smile lifting her lips. "However…" She swallowed hard, the lightness leaving her voice. "However, I have heard tell of why his family quit Netherfield, and that does trouble me."

_Oh no! The servants must have heard his speech to me and begun to spread it through town. Jane will be mortified to hear our family so disparaged! On no! Lydia and Kitty are in town. What a scene they will cause when they hear, I cannot think…_

"It is being said…" Charlotte sighed as she bit her lip. "There are those who say that Mr. Carver declared the society in Meryton something savage and felt that his sisters were materially damaged by their acquaintances here."

"Oh no!" Mary gasped, blushing. _Kitty and Lydia often went to call upon his sisters. How many times did Lydia pine that Mr. Carver was so stiff and droll? Surely it must have been them he sought to censure. How humiliating, and how terrible for Jane!_ "What a very harsh judgment upon our neighborhood."

"It is indeed, Mary. I fear that the judgment may be far more personal than that," Miss Lucas continued sadly. "I hope it is not untoward of me to say so, but I fear that his concerns may have been directed at Maria."

"Maria?" the Bennet sisters exclaimed simultaneously, exchanging startled looks.

Charlotte lifted her head sharply, cocking it quizzically. "Yes, Maria." Her grey eyes flickered from Lizzy to Mary and back again. "You cannot tell me you have not noticed."

"Noticed what, Charlotte?" Lizzy paused a moment to switch her hands on the heavy basket.

"Yes, it seems she is much as she has ever been." Mary kept her eyes down on the basket. _How can she possibly think Maria could cause such a scandal when Kitty and Lydia are about?_

"You are both far too kind. Perhaps you have been spending too much time with Jane, for she never sees anything wrong with anyone!" A vague note of cynicism filtered through Charlotte's tired laughter. "I mean no disparagement upon your sister really, but it would take someone of Jane's saintly disposition not to note the change in my sister." Sighing, she signaled her friends to set the basket down near a fallen log at the side of the road. "Here, let us rest a moment. My arms are aching."

"Thank you for that!" Lizzy stretched in a decidedly ungraceful fashion.

"Truly, you have not noticed Maria has been behaving differently lately?" Charlotte brushed stray locks of her straight brown hair from her face. Both her friends shook their heads. "Ever since the regiment has come into town, she has been so…"

"Lively?" Lizzy offered hopefully.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "She is far beyond lively! Perhaps boisterous would be a better description, and certainly flirtatious! She can hardly speak of anything else but the officers. I can no longer check her energies." She pinched the bridge of her nose hard. "I dread the thought, but I feel like I have little choice right now."

"What do you mean to do?" Lizzy sat gingerly beside her friend, peering into her face.

"I do not know what else to do. I think I must sit down and have a very painful discussion with my mother. But how am I to tell her that I fear it was my sister that drove our neighbors away with her indecent behavior?" She dropped her head into her hands. _My own prospects are meager enough without Maria's outlandish behaviour to further diminish them._

_How indeed? Is not that the very conversation I have been hoping to avoid as well? How is it that you, my friend, have so much more courage than I? But your mother does not have the nerves that our mother does, and your father, though indolent toward all things related to business, is much more energetic in regulating his family. Perhaps they might benefit… what am I thinking! It was my sisters who drove our neighbors away, not yours! You are not the one who needs to have such a conversation. I do!_

Kindly, Mary laid her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Such news must always be difficult to bring to those who do not wish to hear it."

"What will you tell Lady Lucas?" Lizzy finally asked.

"I do not know. I truly do not know. It is not the conversation that a daughter is supposed to have with her mother. Quite singular, is it not? She should be admonishing me, not I her!" She looked up from her hands, unhappiness clear in her eyes.

"Have you thought that perhaps your sister is not the one whom Mr. Carver found so objectionable?" Lizzy glanced tentatively at Mary, who dropped her eyes, embarrassed.

"But who else could it be?" _I know your sisters are much as Maria, is, but we are not the lovely Bennet sisters, always welcome wherever we go. It is the plain Lucas sisters who must be so much more concerned with decorum, for we have not your prettiness with which to beg forgiveness._ "Is it not enough that her behavior could earn her such censure, whether or not she was indeed the cause?" Brusquely she wiped away the tears that trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Charlotte. I am so sorry." Lizzy laid her arm over her friend's shoulder.

Drawing a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Miss Lucas straightened herself. "It is well, Lizzy. You do not have to worry on my account. It is well. Let us continue to the Black's."

The three young women made their way quickly to the small cottage on the edge of the Netherfield estate. Charlotte rapped sharply at the door. Moments later, they were greeted by an unfamiliar old woman.

"What business be ya 'avin' 'ere? Is one o' ya' da' Netherfiel' mistress?" Hunched over as she was, the old woman had to look up into the girls' faces.

"No ma'am," Charlotte quickly explained. "I am Miss Lucas, Lady Lucas' daughter. She was here to see you yesterday. These are my friends from Longbourn, Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Mary Bennet."

The Bennet sisters curtsied in greeting.

"My mother has sent us with a basket for your daughter, Mrs. Black."

"Ah, yes, yes. Me Millie tol' me ta be 'spectin' ya." The old woman ushered them into the tiny, cramped cottage.  
As they entered, all could easily see that the cottage was in poor condition. The roof, the door and chimney all were clearly in need of repair.

_Winter must truly be wretched in this place._ Lizzy's quickly scanned the small space. _How much difference an attentive and proper master, or mistress, could make in their lives, even if only the minimum necessary were done._

"I be glad ta 'ear dat none o' ya be da mistress 'ere. 'e's a right miserly landlord, I say, an' 'e don't be deservin' a pretty girl da likes o' ya all." Millie's mother grumbled as she led them to her daughter lying prone on a pallet near the fireplace. The woman was clearly ill, pale, and coughing weakly, quite possibly feverish as well.

Charlotte dropped to her knees near the woman and spoke softly, "Mrs. Black, I have brought the things my mother promised yesterday. I have the herbs to make you some tea to improve your cough. May I brew some for you?" She had to lean close to the woman to hear her whispered affirmative. "I have also brought bread and soup, some preserves, vegetables, and a bit of pork. Mama sent a blanket for you as well. She is certain we will yet have a chilling rain this week."

Efficiently, Charlotte took charge of the situation, directing her willing assistants in fetching water, tidying the cottage, bringing in firewood and other small tasks that would ease the old woman's burden in caring for her daughter and her family. Soon the tea had steeped and Charlotte gave both women instruction in its administration.

"Mama asked me to tell you that she would come by in a day or so to check on you and bring you more herbs. If you should need anything in the meantime, send one of the children to call at Lucas Lodge. The housekeeper has been told to watch for them." Charlotte smiled as she allowed the old woman to see them to the door.

"Thank ya kindly for all ya done today. Ya all be right fine young ladies, ya know, right fine." A mostly toothless smile punctuated the soft words.

The elderly woman's praise, humble yet heartfelt, soothed Lizzy's ragged nerves. The three girls walked in silence for several minutes.

"Charlotte," Mary began softly, "when you go to call on them again, may I come too?"

"And me," Lizzy quickly added.

"I would be happy for your company. Maria does so hate calls such as these." Charlotte shook her head at the thought of her younger sister. "Do you often accompany your mother when she pays calls to the tenants of Longbourn?" _That was ungracious of me. I know very well she does not call upon her tenants. I should not have taunted Lizzy so._

"No, not often," Lizzy replied diplomatically.

_Not ever._ Mary raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"I think though, I shall ask her if I may call with her in the future. I find I rather like making myself useful much better than embroidering another handkerchief." Lizzy laughed self-deprecatingly.

"Perhaps that is because you embroider so ill," Charlotte teased, "surely, many things are more pleasant than an afternoon spent stabbing your fingers with a needle."

"Indeed, Charlotte." Lizzy glanced at her sister, who seemed unaware of the good natured exchange. "You seem thoughtful, Mary."

Timidly, the younger girl smiled. "I suppose I am. I have read many sermons that remind us that the Good Book says 'blessed is he who is kind to the needy.'* Therefore, I have known it to be true. But today, I think I understand it for the first time." Lost in her thoughts, Mary failed to notice her sister staring at her with a new respect in her eyes.

*PR 14:21


	18. Chapter 18: Each heart knows bitterness

**Ch 16:** **Each heart knows its own bitterness***

The quietness of the house surprised Lizzy as she and Mary returned from their outing. A quick consultation with Hill revealed that Mrs. Bennet had found her own excursion far too taxing and had returned to her rooms to calm her nervous agitations. Lydia and Kitty were occupied finding uses for the new ribbons and lace they had brought back from town. So, for the moment, peace reigned. Lizzy breathed a silent prayer of thanks, too many difficult thoughts filled her mind and she craved the quiet.

"It is good to see you all returned," her father's voice at her elbow startled her. "I am surprised, Mary, to see no new books under your arm today. Has our little library so soon lost its appeal to you? Have they run out of sermons already?" A heavy eyebrow lifted as he cocked his head teasingly.

"No, Papa," Mary answered, her face flushing hotly. "We…we did not actually make it to the library."

"Oh ho! Did not make it to the library, eh!" A knowing glint appeared in his grey eyes. "Do not tell me that you, too, have succumbed to the lure of a red coat!" He laughed heartily. _Silly girls! Although I had thought Lizzy would have had more sense._ "And only this morning you seemed so set against such diversions! I will say…"  
"Papa!" Lizzy exclaimed, a surprising sharpness in her tone. Immediately regretting it, she softened her voice to continue, "Papa, we never made it into Meryton, so there were indeed no officers for us."

"Did not get into town, you say?" Shaggy grey brows rose higher on his forehead. "So then, where did you go? I am intrigued." He stroked his chin thoughtfully. _Now that sounds much more like my daughter._

"We encountered Charlotte Lucas on the way." Lizzy glanced at Mary, hoping to relieve some of her sister's discomfiture.

"She was on her way to call on Mrs. Black. We joined her." Mary timidly raised her eyes to her sister rather than her father. _Does he not frighten you with his questioning? I never know how to answer him._

"Mrs. Black?" Mr. Bennet's brows furrowed, perplexed. "Mrs. Black? I am afraid I do not know the name. I do not believe she is someone your mother calls upon, for I know all of them and most of their relations, near and far come to think of it. Pray tell, who is she?"

"She is the wife of one of Netherfield's cottagers, sir." Mary chewed her lip uneasily.

"How very singular!" Mr. Bennet exclaimed pulling himself up into a more imposing posture. "A tenant of Netherfield? Why would Miss Lucas be calling upon her?" He tucked the book he carried under his arm to cross his arms over his chest and looked down on his daughters, mild disapproval in his eyes.

"She was visiting on her mother's behalf," Mary stammered, clearly unnerved by the questioning. _He thinks me a fool._

"My question stands, what business does Lady Lucas have with a cottager on an estate not her own? Lizzy, perhaps you can enlighten me." _What have you been doing? I am not certain I can approve this. To visit such people? It cannot be safe for them!_

Lizzy suppressed her frown as she saw the familiar hurt look in her sister's eyes. "Mrs. Black is very ill, Papa. With no master or mistress in residence, Netherfield has no one to look after the tenants. Lady Lucas has taken it upon herself to care for them. Charlotte was bringing a basket to the cottage. We went to help her, for it was too much to carry on her own."

"I see," her father replied flatly, a vaguely uncomfortable look on his face.

_I know that look in his eyes! But surely he cannot disapprove, could he? _"Is she not all generosity and kindness, sir?"

"Indeed she must be." Mr. Bennet retreated a small step, his voice sharp. _I know you are clever Lizzy, but you are not going to trap me into giving this little venture my approval as much as you may wish for it_.

"What is more, Papa," _I mean no disrespect. I can see you are uncomfortable, but I cannot let this go so easily._ "Mary and I found it quite…" She looked to her sister.

"Satisfying?" Mary offered with a hesitant swallow. Glancing up at her sister, she was surprised at the approval she found in the older girl's eyes.

"Yes, satisfying. Exactly. We found it quite satisfying to be thus engaged. We should like it very much if we might be allowed to accompany Mama when she visits Longbourn's tenants."

_Lizzy!_ Mary stared at her sister, stunned. _How can you speak so? You know she does not visit any of them. I do not think that now is the best time for you to showing your wit by criticizing Mama so. Papa does not seem impressed by our enterprise already. I cannot imagine this will help._

."You would, would you now?" A frown slowly crept over his face as he regarded his favorite daughter. He sighed heavily and retreated another half step. "And give up your time for calling on your friends, and even the library? Most singular indeed. What an odd occupation for genteel young ladies."

"How would that be, Papa?" Lizzy pressed, undaunted. "Is that not a part of the duties of the mistress of an estate? Mama has always had in mind for at least some of us to marry gentlemen, so I can hardly see how she could object to teaching us that aspect of being mistress of an estate."

_Lizzy is right. She has tried to teach us how to catch a husband, but little else. I should like to how to be useful once one is caught._ Mary laughed sadly to herself. _Little chance that I have of it as it is._

Mr. Bennet scowled. _What are you about, Lizzy? I have seen you take up a fancy before, but not with quite this much energy. What has so affected you?_

"I cannot but think that Mama would be glad for company on her visits. She does so hate to go out and about alone any more. I am surprised that she has not asked us to accompany her before." A dark look warned Lizzy she was pushing her liberties with her father too hard. "But surely she did not want to suspend any pleasure of her daughters with such burdensome duties."

"That will do, Lizzy." _I have never heard you so hard with your mother before. What is going on?_

Lizzy had the good grace to blush at her impertinence. "I am sorry, Papa." She bit her tongue. _He is right, I should not have spoken so._

Mary stared at her father and sister, astonished to see her sister so unaffected by her father's rebuke. _You are so brave, Lizzy. How can you bear his displeasure so gamely? But then again I suppose it is not so fearsome a thing when you have so much of his favor as well. I do not think I will ever had such courage._

"I expect you will be wanting to clean up for dinner. Your mother has already called for a tray in her room, so I imagine it will be a rather somber event tonight without her narratives to keep us entertained. You both may be called upon to fill the silence. With—what was it you called it this morning, Lizzy? Ah, yes, sensible conversation." He quirked an eyebrow and smiled wryly. With a brief nod, he continued on his way, leaving his two daughters pondering the exchange.

As predicted, the dining room was oddly quiet as the eldest three Bennet sisters made their entrance for dinner. Without the mistress of Longbourn to carry the conversation, the dining room felt very hushed, for the occupants were quite accustomed to depending on that lady to set the tone of dinnertime conversation.

Finally, Lydia broke the silence. "Pass the potatoes, Mary. Do not hog them so!"

"Lyddie," Jane whispered, "do not be unkind."

"There is nothing unkind in the truth!" Lydia snapped with a pouting scowl at her eldest sister. Turning back to the table at large she added, "You will be so sorry you did not go into town with us when you hear the news."

"Indeed, Lizzy," Kitty agreed, pointedly ignoring Mary's unhappy looks. "You will be sorry not to have heard for yourself. Though perhaps Mary won't care a jot, for she does not approve of gossip."

Jane glanced over to see Mary look down to her lap as the younger girl tried to ignore her sister's distain. _How can they speak so to you and Papa says nothing! I'm so sorry. I must find a way to talk to you tonight._

"Heard what?" Elizabeth asked, irritation growing in her voice. _I cannot imagine what they have heard in town. Looking at their faces I can tell whatever it is, they think it is a good joke. Doubtless I will not agree._

"Yes, do tell," Mr. Bennet invited. "Without your mother here we must have some conversation." His eyes twinkled teasingly. Only Lizzy was attentive to his expression.

"Well, Mrs. Lawton…" Kitty began animatedly.

"No, Kitty, wait! It is my story to tell. I am the one who brought it up. It is for me to tell the story," Lydia protested angrily.

"You always tell all the stories to everyone. I never get the chance to talk." Kitty's hands balled in frustration.

Jane sighed, leaning her chin on her hand. _She is right._

"You are always talking." Lydia crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"I am not! No one gets the chance with you in the room."

The three elder sisters cringed uncomfortably looking to each other for support.

"That is not fair! I cannot help it if people prefer to listen to me. Tales are so dull when you tell them!" She looked down her pert nose on her next older sister, blinking innocently in an expression she knew Kitty hated.

"Lydia!" Kitty's hands flew to her hips as she half-rose in her chair.

Elizabeth glanced at her father, dismayed to find the amusement that played in his eyes. _Oh Papa, can you not see how improper this is? How awful it would be for anyone else to witness this scene?_ She heard the sounds of servants in another room and gasped, aghast, realizing this incident, and many such like it, had indeed been witnessed by the surest source of gossip in the neighborhood. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, attracting Mary's attention.

_Poor Lizzy. She looks so discouraged with Papa right now. Is this the first time she has noticed how he indulges their silliness so?_ Mary shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

Finally Jane quietly asserted herself. "Kitty, Lyddie, none of us will hear your news if you only argue over who is to tell it. Can you not both tell us your news? Lydia, you begin, then Kitty can fill in with her own observations." _I do so wish you could restrain yourselves. Not all look so tolerantly upon you as our parents._ Sadness filled Jane's pretty blue eyes.

"We had tea with Aunt Phillips today, and who, but Mrs. Lawton and her daughter should come to call." Lydia began animatedly. "And she, I mean Emily, not Mrs. Lawton, wore the most beautiful new lace trim…"

"No! No lace! I beg of you." Mr. Bennet interjected landing his hands heavily on the table for emphasis. "If I must hear this, there is to be no talk of lace."

_Oh Papa, that this is what you would choose to correct them for—their talk of lace._ Lizzy frowned and caught Jane's eyes. Jane nodded somberly.

"Well," Kitty picked up the tale. "Mrs. Lawton told us Mr. Carver's upstairs maid told her scullery maid who told her lady's maid the reason that they removed so suddenly from Netherfield…" Kitty and Lydia shared a conspiratorial giggle.

Elizabeth grimaced, biting her lip hard.

"She said he found the company in Meryton savage!" Lydia interrupted. "Imagine that, savage!"

"She also said he objected to the presence of the regiment and the town crawling with officer!" Kitty laughed mockingly, turning to Lydia as the girls giggled in unison, "Officers!"

"Nor, it seems, was he overly impressed with the officers' wives!" Lydia added with a flourish."I cannot see how he could find fault with Mrs. Forster! She came with us to call upon his sisters ever so often."

"Yes, and Maria would come with us too. We were such a merry party. His sisters looked forward to us coming to call ever so much." Kitty added excitedly.

_And the brother not at all._ Lizzy glumly looked down at her plate, her appetite lost.

"Extraordinary!" Mr. Bennet exclaimed. "I am quite diverted. Imagine a grown man frightened from his home by a flock of silly young women!" He laughed heartily. "To exert all the trouble and expense of moving because he did not like the company his sisters kept. Such a weak constitution he must have!" _I though him a fool the first time I met him. I was right._

"Papa," Elizabeth retorted, her frustration starting to show, "if he found his sisters' company untoward, what should he have done?" Boldly she met her father's gaze.

With no small surprise, he took stock of his favorite child. _What has gotten into you today, Lizzy? I have never seen you so missish._ Only the three eldest sisters noted the discomfiture in Mr. Bennet's expression. "What should he have done?" he finally repeated. "What is there for him to do? If the girls wish to keep silly company, then how is he to stop it? Mark my words, they are bound and determined to expose themselves to the world as ridiculous. To do so here would have been far simpler and given their brother far less expense. Alas, now he will find that despite his effort and outlay, the girls will still show themselves outrageous in…"

"Brighton," Lydia supplied brightly. "They are going to Brighton."

"In Brighton then. Where, I might add, it is far more expensive to do so than in Meryton. He has spared himself nothing, you see, an cost himself quite an unfortunate amount." He raised his brows acerbically as a knowing smile lifted his thin lips.

"So, you mean to say, Papa," Lizzy swallowed hard, straightening her back, "that a man should not concern himself with the company his family keeps?"

"Certainly not, child! Whatever would give you such an idea?" he rebuked quickly.

His eldest daughters sighed softly in unison, relaxing slightly. Had any of their observers noticed, they would have laughed, but as no one did, the air in the room remained somber.

"There is certainly company that is not fitting for a gentleman's daughter to keep." He straightened his shoulders and looked directly at each of his five daughters in turn. "I would be moved to action to see you consorting with servants or their sons."

Lydia giggled, pressing her hands to her lips. "Oh, Papa! Why ever would we do that?"

Lizzy struggled to conceal her sigh and frown.

"Likewise, I would not want to see you consorting with any of Colonel Forester's enlisted men. That would be imprudent at best." He looked severely at his youngest daughters.

"But officers…" Kitty whispered hopefully, grinning when she gained his slow nod. Lydia giggled at this too.

"Neither am I certain that Netherfield's cottagers are fitting company for my daughters. An errand of charity, well that is one thing, but simply calling on another man's tenants is quite another." He cast a reproving eye on his second eldest who sank visibly with his reproach. "Well, this has been quite an interesting meal, girls. If you will excuse me." With a nod, he rose and left the table, his daughters watching, stunned, as he removed himself from their company.

Her headache having returned in full force, Elizabeth excused herself to her room soon after. There, she left the candles unlit, allowing the moonlight to filter in, bathing the room in a pale, silvery glow. The dimness of the light left everything looking grey, a fitting color for the state of her soul.

"Has he always been this way?" she wondered aloud, her voice very soft. "Have I been so blind that I have never seen it because I was his favorite?" Agitated, she rose from her chair and paced in front of the window. _Storm clouds are gathering. How fitting. Lady Lucas, it seems, was correct._ "Oh, Papa, I am so dismayed." She sighed, leaning her elbows on the window sill, pressing her forehead to the glass. The cold glass, chilled by the incoming storm, felt good against her throbbing head. Finally she stood to pace again.

_Ever since I was small, I looked up to you. You were the one I could talk with, who seemed interested in my questions, my interests, no matter how unladylike they were. You encouraged me to read, to think, to talk, to be your companion. It was you who taught me to laugh…at myself…and at everyone else. I have always thought so highly of you._ Tears welled in her eyes. Roughly she brushed them from her cheek as they began falling unbidden. _But today, it is as if I am seeing a different man. How can it be that you, who were always so concerned with what I thought and what I read, care so little for what people might influence your daughters? Their social standing is important, but not their character?_

I cannot believe you would be so disapproving of your daughters taking on their responsibility in the community. I had hoped…hoped you would be proud of me. Like you were when I learned to play chess or decided to attempt Latin. I thought you would be please with me. I do not want to displease you, Papa. But what am I to do?

Brusquely she wiped more tears away, but the pain in her heart was too great. Wrapping her arms around her waist, she began to weep. Standing alone in the middle of her room, she quietly sobbed, wondering what had become of the man she thought she knew, and when he had become the man she saw this night. In the distance a low rumble of thunder shook the windows. Large drops of rain began pelting the window, drowning out the sounds of her cries.

*** PR 14:10**


	19. Chapter 17:A gentle answer

**Ch 17: A gentle answer turns away wrath***

Sleep proved elusive for Elizabeth that night. She found herself lying awake, listening to the sounds of the rain well into the early morning hours. Dawn was just breaking weakly over the grey, stormy landscape when she finally found sleep. Several hours later, Jane tiptoed into her room bearing a tray.

"Oh, Jane," Lizzy murmured wearily, struggling to sit up, the chill in the air and the gloom outside giving her all the more reason to long to keep to her bed.

"Are you well, Lizzy?" Jane set the tray down on a small table. Gracefully she sat on the soft bed beside her sister and handed her a shawl against the cold. "I was so worried for you when you did not appear at breakfast this morning. That is so unlike you."

"I am well, I just slept so poorly. The storm kept me up, I am afraid. It was nearly first light before I fell asleep." She did not meet her sister's blue eyes, knowing Jane would see her untruth immediately. Self-consciously she pulled the shawl around her shoulders. _I am so glad we brought Mrs. Black that blanket._

"The rain did not keep you up." But Jane did not need to look in her sister's eyes to recognize the untruth she spoke. "Why are you so reluctant to talk to me?" _I do not like you keeping secrets from me. You do it so rarely and one when something is deeply troubling you._

"I think you know me far too well." Lizzy laughed, maneuvering to sit cross-legged against the head board of the bed. "I do not suppose you would believe I have a headache either?" she asked with a raised brow and half smile.

"I have no doubt that the headache has been a very real companion to you. But I do not believe it responsible for your wakefulness either." Jane's raised brows and knowing expression made her look maternal. "I can see you are troubled. Come eat something and tell me of it."

_Yes, Mama. You have always been such a mother to me. I wonder what that has cost you dear sister._ Reluctantly, Lizzy allowed Jane to lead her to a chair near the small painted table bearing the tray. "Was Papa distressed by my absence this morning?" she asked softly, buttering a muffin.

"He took a tray in his bookroom and Mama remained in her rooms. Kitty and Lydia slept in as you did, so it was only Mary and me this morning." Jane poured a cup of tea for her sister. Gently she laid it on the table and regarded her sister as she ate. "I have answered your question, now you must answer mine. You are not acting like yourself. Tell me what is troubling you."

_Dear sweet Jane. I would not see you hurt for the world._ "Jane, tell me honestly, now, did you like Mr. Carver, I mean like him in the way you would wish to like a…a husband?"

"What an odd question. You keep plying me with questions instead of answering mine." Although she laughed, Jane's eyes became reproachful.

Lizzy sighed heavily and returned the last bite of her muffin to its plate. Absently she traced the pattern on the dainty plate with her finger. "Please, to answer your question I must first have your answer to my question."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, the blonde young woman relented, "All right. To be entirely honest—and I would say this only to you—no I did not. Please, Lizzy, do not share this with anyone!" She bit her lip anxiously and waited until her sister nodded before continuing. "For short periods, he was gentlemanly and agreeable enough. But when in his company for longer periods, there was a coarseness in his character and a gruffness in his manner that I did not find pleasing." Her face took on a peculiar expression.

Lizzy's dark eyes twinkled merrily as she giggled. "You look like you did the day you went walking with me and got sand in your shoe. You would not stop to remove it, and it tortured you all the way home!"

The elder girl laughed self-deprecatingly. "I suppose that is how he made me feel, constantly grating on my nerves, but not with anything significant. It was always small things, the way he called after his sisters, the way he spoke to his servants. The way he held his knife and fork at the table—it was all I could do not to treat him like our nephew and remove them from his hands and show him the right way!" She laughed softly. "Never anything I could justly complain about. Nothing that Mama would understand anyway." Jane shrugged sadly. "To be entirely honest, if I feel anything at their retreat from Netherfield, it is relief. I know it is selfish of me, Lizzy, but it is so." Jane hung her head, embarrassed by her confession.

"I am so relieved to hear you say that, I cannot tell you!" Lizzy gushed. "I did not think you so very affected by Mr. Carver, but Mama feared you heartbroken."

"Not for him, fear not." She smiled up weakly at her sister. _Only for the way I have disappointed Mama and failed to do my duty by all of you._

"I suppose I owe you and answer now, do I not?" Lizzy sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I went to visit the Carver sisters just before they left. Mr. Carver had me brought to his study, I was not permitted to see the girls. He spoke to me of his reasons for quitting Netherfield."

Jane's look of surprise melted into consternation as she saw the pain in her sister's eyes.

"Lyddie and Kitty were correct, he did find the company here objectionable." Frowning, Lizzy sighed. "But he did not speak to me of officers nor their wives. He said it was…" her voice faltered.

"Our sisters—Kitty and Lydia—it was them he objected to?" Jane finished for her. _I am so sorry he told you as well._

"How did you know?"

"He was not a man to keep his opinions to himself, you know. While he never came out to say it directly, I could piece together his true meaning easily enough." Shaking her head, Jane gracefully rose and walked to the window. "Sadly, I am all too aware that it was the indiscretions of our family that drove the Carvers from Meryton. I am just sorry that you had to hear it from him." Turning back to her sister, she added. "It is selfish of me to be pleased though. I am so relieved to have someone to share this burden with."

"I am glad to share it with you. Carrying it alone was too much for me as well." Lizzy joined her sister at the window and embraced her warmly. "We shall bear this together."

Finally they returned to sit by the table again. With a sigh, Lizzy laughed to herself. "I suppose then we should thank our sisters for freeing you from the burden of rejecting a suitor you did not wish for." She cocked her head and smiled wistfully.

"Only Lizzy, my optimistic sister, could fashion such a sentiment!" Jane shook her head in dismay. "How can you laugh so?"

"If I do not, I will cry." Lizzy bit her lower lip, blinking hard to hold back her tears.

"I did not mean to say you were unfeeling, dearest! Only that I envy you your ability to find something to smile about, even in the midst of all this." Jane reached to lay her soft hand on Lizzy's shoulder.

"I envy your equanimity and gentleness. I will never have your goodness." She reached to clasp her elder sister's hand warmly.

They sat in companionable silence as Lizzy finished her breakfast. Finally though, Lizzy broke the stillness. "So then, what are we to do? Knowing what we do, as fact and not simply gossip, what do we do? I cannot imagine for a moment that doing nothing is the wisest course."

Jane drew a breath to respond, but was stopped by a soft rapping at the door.

Looking quizzically at her sister, Lizzy shrugged. "Come in."

A moment later, Mary's face appeared in the doorway, and her sisters beckoned her in. "Is it all right…may I…" she stammered timidly. _They have never invited me to be part of their intimacy, but never have I asked before either._

Jane smiled broadly, exuding a genuine warmth into the still chilly room. "Of course, Mary. We would welcome your company." Gracefully she rose to take her sister's hand and draw her in.

"You are very welcome to join us whenever you wish," Lizzy added gently.

"Thank you," Mary perched on the end of the bed near her sisters.

For a moment the silence became awkward. The older sisters exchanged questioning glances briefly before nodding in agreement.

_I wonder what they are saying to each other like that. They seem to understand each other so well._ Mary sighed as she watched them.

"Jane and I were just talking of some of the same things you and I spoke of yesterday." Elizabeth took a distracted sip of her tea. "Would you be willing to tell Jane what you told me you overheard in town?"

Mary's eyes widened in surprise at the request.

"Oh dear!" Jane exclaimed, biting her fist. "Not there as well? What has been said?" Alarm filled her eyes.

Despite the bleakness of the topic, Mary's cheeks flushed with warmth. _They are truly including me, not just making small talk until I depart._ Quickly Mary described her mortifying experience again.

"So it is not just Mr. Carver who sees our sisters so unfavorably," Lizzy concluded with a serious look at her elder sister.

"Mr. Carver! Is that why…" Mary exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I am afraid that is what he said." Lizzy frowned deeply, her full lips pressed together in a hard line.

"What are we to do?" Mary looked from one sister to the other. "How many of our neighbors will begin to consider us cut from the same cloth?" _I have tried so hard not to follow in their silliness, I do not want to be painted with their brush! It is unfair! Does it count for nothing that I have not done such things?_

"We were just considering that when you came in." Jane sighed softly. "I fear we are in a difficult position."

"With Mama and Papa as they are…" Lizzy's voice took on a decidedly angry note.

"But we must honour them. Are we not taught…" Mary protested immediately.

Lizzy looked sharply at her younger sister, exasperation in her sigh. "Yes but…"

Jane laid a gentle hand on Mary's arm. "Perhaps it would be best…"

"If you were not always sermonizing," Lizzy finished irritably.

Mary's green eyes welled with tears. She blinked furiously to keep them from falling. "I…I did not know. Is that why everyone seems to avoid me so?" She turned to her eldest sister for counsel. _I should leave them to their conversation, they do not have room for me._

Sympathetic tears filled Jane's eyes as she sadly nodded.

Mary dropped her face into her hands and wept softly. She rose, turning her back on the other girls and stepped toward the door. _I knew better. I should never have said anything. I do not belong…_

"I am sorry, Mary," Lizzy rose quickly and went to embrace her sister. "I was wrong to be so short with you. Please forgive me."

Jane looked on, aching for Mary. _Oh Lizzy, I understand why she irritates you, but do you realize how much you sadden her with your reproach? How can I help you to understand one another?_

"I should go," Mary murmured through her hands. She tried to pull away.

"Please do not. I was wrong, Mary, and I have often been wrong in the way I have treated you. You were such a dear companion to me yesterday when I very much needed it. I would be sorry indeed not to have that again." She held the younger girl for a long moment.

Finally Mary lifted her head and looked at her sister. "I do not wish to be a bother to you," she whispered, looking away.

Jane joined the two near the door. "You are no bother, Mary." She guided them both back to sit on the edge of the bed.

Tearfully, the youngest girl looked up into Jane's kind eyes. "I am truly so disturbing…"

Jane sighed, brushing stray curls back from Mary's forehead. "You are not disturbing dearest. But not everyone wishes…"

"To hear a sermon?" Mary glanced at Lizzy, the hurt still evident in her eyes.

"It is not so much what you are saying," Elizabeth protested, "but how you are saying it."

"Perhaps if you could find a different way to express yourself you might find your thoughts more welcome," Jane carefully suggested.

Mary's brow creased thoughtfully as she considered the suggestion. "I never thought of that."

With a tentative smile, Lizzy nodded. "I do believe our dear sister is correct." _Leave it to you Jane to find a way to say such a thing kindly._

"Would it have been accurate for you to have said just now that in whatever we would choose to do, you would like to see that Mama and Papa are still honoured?" Jane looked hopefully at the younger girl.

A look of understanding dawned. "Yes, it would be. I think I understand what you are saying. It does indeed sound different, but it does convey what I was trying to say."

"Is it possible that this is what is meant when we are taught that a gentle answer turns away wrath*?" Blue eyes blinked encouragingly.

"I see! Jane, thank you! I understand." Mary's forehead creased in thought. "I think I do. I will try to do what you have said, although I fear I will not be good at it at first." A timid smile bloomed.

"I would never have thought to say it that way." Lizzy confessed with a tender smile at her eldest sister. "I am embarrassed to admit what a difference that makes. As much as you are going to try, Mary, so will I. If I become short with you, you have my permission to remind me that I must be more patient." _Jane is quick enough to let me know!_

"I would like you to tell me if I need to watch my words, please."

"It seems then we can help each other." Lizzy agreed.

Jane sighed thoughtfully, "Perhaps this is what we need to do." He rubbed her knuckles across her lips, considering.

Elizabeth smoothed a few stray hairs back. "I am not sure I understand you."

"I do not see that it is our place to correct our parents. But we can correct ourselves," Jane explained.

"Indeed, we are each to carry our own load," Mary agreed, biting her lip and checking Lizzy's reaction, sighing when she received approval.

"I have no wish to argue with or direct our parents, I agree," Lizzy nodded. "We can hardly expect our sisters to change if we do not first do what we need to do. I have written to our Aunt Gardiner for advice. Perhaps she can give us direction on how to do what we must." _I do so hope to hear from her soon. I need her so much right now._

"That is good, Lizzy! I know of no one who does not admire our aunt. Often I have heard her complimented as being a fine lady, despite her connections in trade. She certainly would be a fitting guide for us." For the first time that morning, Jane looked encouraged.

The optimism spread to Mary. "Since she is family, perhaps it would not be such an offense to Mama that we ask advice from her."

"That is a good thought! While I wait for my letter to come, we should employ the time effectively. Do you think you could search your books of sermons for advice that we might implement?" _I hope I do not regret making that suggestion._

"I will try, Lizzy, but I fear…"

"There is no need to fear," Jane cut in quickly, "just note what you think important, and we can discuss it together each night. For my part, I will speak with Mama and with Hill, and try to come to a better understanding of what it means to be the mistress of an estate. I believe I can do so without causing Mama to feel reproach."

_If anyone can do that it would be Jane._ "I think that is a good plan." Lizzy felt a weight lift from her shoulders. "Perhaps we can interest our younger sisters in our efforts once we ourselves know what must be done."

"I know that Kitty longs to be admired," Mary offered hesitantly. "She follows Lydia because she believes that Lydia is admired, and that if she follows her, she will be as well. If she saw there was another way to gain attention and praise, I believe it would not be difficult to persuade her to try a different means."

"That is good to hear." Jane encouraged. _Perhaps they are not as far gone as I had feared_

"I am embarrassed I did not know that either. I am beginning to see that I have been a shockingly neglectful elder sister." Lizzy blushed with her confession.

"Let us…" Mary stopped, thought for a moment, then continued, "I would like it if we could press on to what is ahead instead of finding recriminations for the past."

Hugging her younger sister, Jane encouraged, "Well done, Mary."

_Perhaps there is hope for the Bennet sisters after all._

*Pv 15:1


	20. Chapter 18: Reckless words pierce

**Ch 18: Reckless words pierce like a sword***

Despite the persistence of the rain, the next two days passed quickly for the three eldest Bennet sisters. Employed as they were in seeking solutions to their dilemma, they hardly noticed the time confined to the house.

Finally on the morning of the third day, the storm broke and dawn finally came, bright and colorful to announce the coming morning. Gratefully Lizzy rose and took her morning walk, drinking in the rain cleansed air as she dodged as many mud puddles as she could. On returning to Longbourn, she found her father already at breakfast, his head buried in the most recent newspaper.

"Good morning Lizzy, returned from your walk I see." He rattled the paper and looked up at her over the edge.

"Yes, Papa. It was quite refreshing to walk outside again after so many days confined." She smiled ruefully looking down at her muddy boots and skirts.

"You seemed to bear it well enough this time with Jane and Mary for company," an unreadable note in his voice caught her attention.

"Yes, sir," she replied a little warily, wondering where the conversation was heading.

"It was quite pleasant to see Mary with you instead of trying to drown out Kitty and Lydia with her pianoforte," Mr. Bennet laughed softly as he returned to his paper.

Lizzy said nothing as she served herself from the sideboard and sat down. Absorbed in his paper, Mr. Bennet seemed to have no need for further conversation. Lizzy was happy enough for the silence as well, so she quietly entertained her own thoughts as she ate.

Finally he finished his meal. Folding his paper, he fixed his attention on his daughter. "It is good to see you are returning to yourself Lizzy. I am not accustomed to you being so missish."

"I am sorry, Papa." _He is right I was painfully impertinent with him._

"For a moment I was tempted to believe that you were affected by the Carvers' departure." He laughed to himself. "But I could hardly fathom such a thing! You have far too much sense to truly like a man with so little understanding."

"Oh no! I did not like him at all!" Elizabeth quickly exclaimed, the look of shock on her face drawing more laughter from her father. "You have nothing to fear on my behalf!" _But perhaps not so much so for my sisters._

"That just shows your good sense once again, child." He rose and, kissing her forehead, excused himself from the room.

Lizzy sighed to herself. _I am so glad he is not still angry with me. I do so hate to be at odds with him. That is strange, it sounds like he is going upstairs? It is very unlike him to do so this early in the day. _She frowned as she reached for the newspaper and began to scan the headlines. Her reverie was broken by loud voices at the doorway.

"How droll you look, Lizzy!" Lydia teased, hand on her hips, head cocked knowingly.

"You look just like Papa when you do that," Kitty chimed in, peeking over Lydia's shoulder.

"Good morning, Kitty. Good morning, Lyddie." Lizzy forced herself to smile at her younger sisters. _It will serve no good purpose to be cross with them, they will only dismiss anything I say if I am._

"I am so glad that dreadful rain has stopped." Lydia paused to take a large bite of her muffin. She continued mouth still full, "It has been days since we have called upon anyone and I am starved for news."

"I am too!" Kitty echoed, reaching for the jam to spread on her bread. "I should have thought I would die of boredom if we had to remain without company another day!" Both girls looked at each other and giggled.

"So, what did you do these past days during your hardship?" A fine eyebrow quirked over sparkling brown eyes.

"Well, we didn't have to listen to Mary this time! She was not about quoting Fordyce to all who had ears!" Lydia's superior look disquieted Lizzy.

"Nor was she banging away at her ballads on the pianoforte," Kitty finished quickly, laughing as her hands pounded at an imaginary keyboard.

"Do not be so unkind to your sister," Elizabeth admonished, startling the two younger girls. "It is unbecoming to speak of her so." _So much for not being cross._ She sighed.

"Oh Lizzy, you yourself have said…" her youngest sister protested vigorously.

"I know too well what I have said and I was very wrong to do so." More softly she added, "I have been a shockingly bad role model to you both and I must apologize. I am truly sorry."

The youngest sisters turned to stare at each other. Neither girl knew how to respond, so an uncomfortable silence descended.

"You…you asked what we did yesterday," Kitty finally reminded, playing uncomfortably with her napkin.

"I did indeed. Please tell me how you occupied yourselves. I do not believe I saw either of you the whole of the day long." Lizzy was grateful for the reprieve her younger sister granted.

"Well, you remember those ribbons and the new lace we purchased in town when we went last?" Lydia waited for her sister's nod. "We put it to good use. We remade our oldest frocks into something ever more fashionable."

"How very clever," Lizzy offered, fighting to contain a more acerbic remark. _I supposed that is time better spent than chasing after the officers._

"Since we no longer have proper lady's maid to do such things for us," Lydia frowned. "Papa really ought to hire a new one for us you know. Mattie really cannot manage to serve all five of us. Kitty and I are ever so neglected…"

"We decided to try for ourselves. Mama tells me I am ever so clever with my needle." Kitty flushed with remembered praise. "We purchased the latest edition of The Lady's Magazine while we were in town. It had printed patterns for the latest styles. Oh the sleeves! I dared not try them on my own, but the patterns were just the thing! You must see the sleeves. They are so lovely now! I thought I would never wear my blue gown again but now it is so fashionable!"

"I still think it would be better to have a lady's maid to do such things for us," Lyddie pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I am impressed. You know how ill I am at piece work. Mama declared me all but hopeless years ago. I would love to see what you have done. Perhaps, if you are willing, you might see to one of my own dresses as well." _Certainly she could not make that sprigged muslin any worse than it is and if Mary is correct that she is looking for attention, this might be a way…_

Lydia rolled her eyes, but Kitty's face lit with her sister's implied compliment. "Truly Lizzy? You would trust me with one of your gowns?"

"Why should I not? If your blue gown delights you so, then it seems I have good reason. Might you show me your work this afternoon? I shall render my verdict then," she teased gently. _Poor girl, she is just dying for attention in Lydia's shadow. She must receive little enough as it is._

"But we were to call upon Maria today!" Lydia whined, harrumphing angrily.

"There will be plenty of time for that as well," Lizzy assured, trying not to roll her eyes as her youngest sister.

"I shall look forward to it, Lizzy," Kitty declared defiantly, squaring her shoulders.

"I shall as well. Excuse me." Gracefully the elder girl rose from the table. _How different Kitty seems. Perhaps she will not be so difficult to influence after all. I am shocked at how much I have in fact neglected her. _A vague sense of guilt haunting her, Lizzy began to climb the stairs.

She was lost in thought as she walked down the hallway. So much so, that she nearly walked into her father as he strode from his wife's room. Startled, Lizzy raised her eyebrow, but he simply shook his head.

"Not now, child. I need to think. Come talk to me in my study this evening after I have had an opportunity to consider." With a nod, he walked past her and disappeared down the stairs.

_How very strange! Consider what?_ Her brow knit thoughtfully as she watched the empty hallway after him. _That is so unlike Papa. What could he have been doing in Mama's rooms at such an hour? She is rarely an early riser, and does not much appreciate company at such hours._

_That is crying! Is that Mama?_ Pausing, she listened intently to the unfamiliar sound. _I do believe it is. She is weeping. _The sound was soft, that of genuine tears, not the more common loud histrionics that were frequent in the Bennet household.

Indecision plagued Elizabeth. She had been caught in enough of her mother's hysterical displays to know that she wished to avoid any more such experiences. _And yet, this does not sound affected. I do not believe I have ever heard Mama cry this way before. Did Papa say something to her? I heard no raised voices and he did not seem cross just now._ Frowning she stared at the door. _Mary would tell me it is our duty to mourn with those who mourn._ Lizzy sighed, brushing a stray hair from her forehead. _She is right. I fear too many times I have been content to walk away and allow Jane the duty of consolation._ Drawing a deep breath, she softly rapped at the door.

No answer came, so she knocked again. This time the door opened slightly. Within the room, she could see her mother, still in her night dress, sitting in her bed, weeping.

"Mama?" Lizzy asked softly, unsure of what to say.

Surprised, Mrs. Bennet looked up, startled to see her least sympathetic child at her door.

"Mama, are you unwell?"

The simple question seemed to push Mrs. Bennet over the edge once more into another paroxysm of sobs. Slipping inside, Lizzy shut the door behind her and went to her mother's bedside. Hesitantly, Elizabeth sat beside her, laying a hand on her heaving shoulders. "Is there anything I can do to help, Mama?"

Red tearful eyes stared up at her. "Oh Lizzy…" she croaked before she was seized by more tears.

"Are you ill? Have you gotten news of some calamity? I know Papa and my sisters are well. Please tell me what is wrong, and what I may do for your relief." Lizzy's anxiety mounted. _I have never seen her this way before. She has never failed to voice her complaints clearly._

"Oh child!" Mrs. Bennet cried again. "I have failed you. I have failed you all. I have only ever wanted for you girls to have a secure future. Is that not what every mother would want for her daughters?"

Lizzy's heart froze in her chest. _Oh no! What happened in town?_ Soothingly she rubbed her mother's back.

"Should I not want that for you all? Have I not done everything in my power to give you that?" Beseechingly she stared at her daughter.

"Yes, Mama. I know that has always been your wish, I know that is what you have sought for us. How is it now that you fear you have failed us?" Lizzy bit her lip. _Who was it that spoke to you?_

Minutes passed as another fit of crying consumed Mrs. Bennet. Finally she was able to respond. "Lydia, Kitty and I went into town to see my sister."

"Yes, they told me of their visit."

"Your Aunt Phillips, she pulled me aside and told me that there was something she needed to speak with me of in private, a report of a most alarming nature."

_If it is what I fear, it was alarming indeed._ "What did she tell you? I can see it has made you quite upset."

"It was terrible! I could not believe I was hearing such things from my very own sister!" Trembling hands brushed tears from her face.

"What did she tell you?" Elizabeth demanded more firmly.

"Do not tell your sisters this! I cannot bear the thought of them hearing…" Her eyes pleaded with her usually stubborn daughter.

"I will keep your confidences." Lizzy fought to control her frustration. _I do not know how to feel that you would tell me something so dreadful that you do not wish for them to hear of it for fear of their distress but have no concern for mine._ She sighed.

"The Carvers…"

_Oh no, it is what I feared!_ Elizabeth could not suppress a grimace.

"I have heard that it was neither the officers nor their wives, nor even the militia that drove them from Meryton."

"Truly?" Lizzy was glad that in her distress, her mother failed to recognize the insincerity of her daughter's tone.

"Indeed. Your aunt told me that… well, it does not matter who has said it for everyone in town has heard by now…" A blue-veined hand covered her face.

"Heard what?" _Just say it!_

"It was my dearest girls!" Mrs. Bennet dissolved into nearly hysterical sobs.

Lizzy sighed, laying a comforting arm over her mother's shoulders. _Oh Jane, what would you say right now? You are so much better than I am at moments like this. I feel so very awkward._

"I would never believe such a thing but that my own sister told me so! She said it was my dearest girls that drove them away. She said he found their company…insufferable!" More tears followed this declaration.

_I am sure Aunt Phillips was none too gentle in her declarations! Such a prime bit of news to be shared, she would not have handled it with care._

"I was told that they were coarse and unladylike. Of all things, Lizzy! Have I not always taught you all to be ladies? Of course I have. I have! But not well enough for Mr. Carver it seems." For a brief moment she seemed to regain some of her indignation, but deflated again as she continued. "He called my precious Lydia loud and boisterous of all things. Surely she is lively, but unrefined and unseemly? It cannot be. Lizzy, tell me it cannot."

Her daughter stammered, unable to find words to speak. _How can I answer such a demand? I cannot lie to her, but how can I speak the truth? I need Jane!_ She simply shook her head, mouth slightly opened, but no words forming. Their eyes met for a long moment.

"You heard it too?" The horror in Mrs. Bennet's voice could not be masked. "No! No! It cannot be! This is too much! Get me my salts!"

Quickly Lizzy handed her the vial from the bedside table. Waving them beneath her nose seemed to revive her a moment. But the despair settled into her eyes once again. "I thought perhaps… perhaps my sister had misunderstood…" she cried brokenly. "But if you have heard it too, then surely not. Both of you could not have misunderstood. It must be true. Mr. Carver must have said those things."

_Indeed he did Mama, that and many others as well that I do not wish to share with you._

Mrs. Bennet's voice rose into shrill tones. "You do see, daughter, do you not? We are…we are ruined. We are ruined!"

"Ruined, Mama?" Her daughter stared at her in shock.

"Yes, ruined! Jane is so beautiful, yet Mr. Carver has deserted her! The whole town will be saying it by now…" her words dissolved into hysterical cries. "No one will ever look at Jane again, nor any of the rest of you. My dearest Lydia will be scorned…"

Somberly, Lizzy held her as she cried, racking her brain for something kind and sincere to say but finding nothing.

"I know you are shocked, you have not put two words together. But Lizzy, I know you are strong, like your father. You can bear to know the truth. But your sisters, they will be crushed. You cannot tell them of this. You cannot!" The older woman rocked hard in her daughter's arms.

"I understand your fear," Lizzy tried to soothe her.

A stricken look fell over Fanny Bennet's face and the color drained from her cheeks and she looked up at Elizabeth. "It is my fault." The words came out in a breathy whisper.

Her mother's tone frightened her. _I have never heard her say such a thing before! She looks so ill, like she might faint at any moment._

"It was my fault. It has been my duty to teach you girls how to comport yourselves as ladies and how to attract eligible young men. Now all is ruined. Where have I gone wrong? How have I failed? I taught you all that I knew…to be open and lively…now we are ruined and I am to blame. How am I ever to show my face again? I cannot. I cannot." She turned away from her daughter and fell into her pillow, sobbing once again.

Dumbfounded, Lizzy stared at her prostrate mother. _What am I to do now? What words of comfort can I offer? I feel so lost._

Several minutes passed before Mrs. Bennet seemed to calm a moment. Lifting her head briefly, she looked desolately at her daughter. "Leave me now, Lizzy. I have no wish for company. I feel very ill indeed."

"Yes, Mama." She rose and stepped toward the door.

"And tell your sisters I am not to be disturbed. Tell Hill to allow none of the other servants up here, only her."

"I will." Lizzy shut the door softly behind her. _I cannot remember when Mama has ever required that she be left alone. I have never seen her like this before. Could this be what Papa needed to think on?_ She leaned heavily against the door, feeling heavy wood behind her head. Drawing several deep breaths, she fought to quell the growing unease that gnawed at her.

"Excuse me, Miss Elizabeth," Hill's unpolished voice at her elbow startled her. "The post just come, and there is a letter for you."

"Thank you, Hill." Lizzy accepted the thick packet from the housekeeper's work roughened hands. Suddenly remembering her mother's charge she added, "My mother is doing very poorly. She asked not to be disturbed by any of the staff but you today."

Hill's weathered face took on a look of alarm. "Miss Elizabeth, did she ask to keep all company away?"

_What does Hill know that I do not? That is entirely too odd a question for her to ask if she did not know something._ "Yes, that is exactly what she has asked." She looked piercingly at the older woman.

"Oh Miss!" The older woman shook her head, a wisp of grey hair shaking loose at her temple. "This is bad, very bad indeed."

"It seems as though this has happened before?" Lizzy's brow creased in thought as she tried to remember.

"Yes it has, but you were a wee little thing, still in the nursery then. Miss Lydia was just walking then, I think. Your mother, she had a powerful shock. She had a terrible falling out, you see, with her eldest sister's husband…"

"Uncle Phillips?"

"No, Miss," Hill shook her head somberly. "She has another sister, don't ya know. Mrs. Rawls I do believe her name was. But it were Mr. Rawls who she had that falling out with. They had a terrible row, right here in the parlor, no less, Miss. In the middle of it, he just fell out and died. The doctor said his heart just stopped and he died."

Lizzy gasped, her fist pressed to her lips, shaking her head.

"'Tis true! Mrs. Rawls, she just came to pieces, you know. Said it were the mistress' fault that her husband died and she were now a widow with no children. Mrs. Rawls left the house and has not spoken to the mistress nor Mrs. Phillips ever again."

"How is it that I have never heard of this before?"

"It was many years ago. Me and the butler are the only ones still here from those days. The Master ordered we were never to speak of it so as not to upset the mistress. She were so upset! She kept to her rooms above stairs for months until we feared for her life. It seemed as if she might not emerge again. She told me, you see, that she blamed herself for Mr. Rawls' death just as Mrs. Rawls did. No amount o' convincin' from Mrs. Phillips nor the doctor nor your father could convince her otherwise. Those were dark days at Longbourn."

For a long moment, Lizzy was unable to speak, trying to absorb this heretofore untold part of her family's history. Finally she softly said, "I see. Thank you for telling me…"

"I know I pro'lly ought not have, but when you told me what she just said…"

"Do not fear, Hill. I will not allow this to bring you harm. I am quite old enough to hear such news." _It seems you are the only source I have for such pertinent information. I will not put that in jeopardy._

"You must know I would not have dared speak to any of your sisters of such a thing. But I know you are strong, Miss Elizabeth."

_Why do I feel anything but that right now? Why do people keep telling me that? Would that I had stayed in bed myself!_ Sighing, she asked, "Do you recall if there was anything that seemed to help my mother during that time?"

"No, Miss. I am sorry. It seemed that nothing helped. When she finally came out again, it were for Miss Lydia's birthday celebration, I do believe. No one ever spoke of what had happened, like it had been forgotten, never even happened. I wish I could tell you more…"

"No, no, Hill, this is very helpful, thank you. Perhaps you should check on Mama now, since you seem to best know how to care for her."

"I will. Do not fear. I cared for her back then, and I will see her through this episode as well." Hill bobbed her head encouragingly and quietly stepped into her mistress' rooms.

_How much more can I carry? I feel anything but strong in this moment. Now I must conceal this family tragedy too? I cannot go against my mother's wishes. But Papa has spoken to her, so surely he knows the truth about the Carvers now, if he believes that Aunt Phillips' gossip might have any truth to it._ She exhaled heavily, leaning against the wall, pressing her temples hard. _But still I may talk to him of it now. That is some relief._ She drew herself up and stepped away from the wall, eyes still closed against the threatening headache.

"Oh Lizzy!" This time it was Kitty's startled voice that drew her from her reverie.

"Kitty! I thought you were going to call upon Lucas Lodge this morning!" she exclaimed, startled. Immediately she noticed her younger sister's red rimmed eyes and blotchy face. "What is wrong?" _Please, do not cry! I cannot take more crying this morning!_

The sad girl seemed to deflate under Elizabeth's scrutiny. "We were. I was just tying on my bonnet, the one that I have remade during all the rain, and Lydia demanded I not wear it. She told me to take it off and not to talk of our projects either." Kitty sniffled and rubbed at her nose.

"Why ever would she say that?"

"She said it was because she did not want to call attention to the fact we have no ladies' maid! But Maria and Charlotte know that already. They do not have one either." Her eyes filled with tears.

_Poor dear. She can see that Lydia did not want to share the attention with anyone._ "Well, let us leave her to enjoy her calls this morning," Lizzy declared, taking her sister's arm. "You can show me those frocks you remade. Then perhaps you might offer some ideas on how to improve that dreary sprigged muslin that I seem to avoid wearing as often as I can."

The light in Kitty's eyes was ample reward for Elizabeth as they made their way to Kitty's rooms.

*** PR 12:18**


	21. Chapter 19:How good is a timely word

**Ch 19: How good is a timely word!***

Happily, Kitty led her older sister toward the room the younger girls shared. The yellow walls seemed to hold the sunlight, glowing with liveliness like the ones who lived within. Bits of fabric and trim lay scattered about, like children's playthings left in disarray.

"Oh my!" Lizzy exclaimed at the disorder.

"I have been so occupied sewing, I have quite forgotten to tidy up!" Kitty laughed.

"I can see that! Does Lydia not mind this?" Carefully she moved a pile of garments from a chair, mindful of the pins stuck throughout.

"As long as I continue to fix her things, she seems to ignore it easily enough."

Something in Kitty's tone caused Lizzy to look up, catching a brief look of disdain in her younger sister's eye. _Perhaps Kitty is not nearly so pleased with Lyddie as we had all believed. How little I have attended them._ "So, let me help you dress; I wish to see this amazing gown on you."

Blushing prettily, Kitty stared wide-eyed at her sister. _She means it, she is truly interested._ Turning her back, she accepted the help with the many small buttons down her back. Quickly she removed her morning dress and sorted through another pile of garments to locate the much discussed blue gown. "Here it is!" She held it up for inspection.

"No, no! I must see it on you!" Lizzy insisted, helping Kitty into the gown. "Let me look now."

Stepping back, Kitty modeled the garment. "I used the pattern from the magazine to alter the sleeves—these are the latest fashion now. I changed the shape of the neckline and added the lace here and here. Then I trimmed the skirt…."

"I see," Lizzy said softly, gazing at her sister's work with genuine appreciation. "Turn around. Let me see the back. Oh, I do so like how you carried the trim all the way over! That was very clever."

"So you like it?" Kitty bit her lip hopefully.

"More than just like it, Kitty, you have done a brilliant job. Truly, I am impressed. I know you used a pattern, but to take that and make it work on a dress already made is superior workmanship. You have a fine eye and excellent taste. _And I am so embarrassed to have never seen it before._

Kitty glowed with the praise. Clapping her small hands, she twirled like a little girl. "I am so happy!"

Lizzy blushed, a little uncomfortable. _I have shamefully neglected her. I had no idea she was so talented. I have always thought myself so superior in understanding that I have rarely even bothered to converse with her. Mary would rightfully scold me for such pride. Another sister I have rarely spoken to that it seems I have much to learn from._

"Here, look. I am trimming out this old bonnet to match the dress." She pressed a half-done piece into her older sister's hands. "I had this fabric from the sleeves that I can use here on the crown…"

"Oh, I see what you want to do! How very clever. I would not have thought of that, but it is quite lovely; and such a smart way to use what you already have. Lydia must be very pleased with what you are doing with her gowns. She takes such delight in new and pretty things."

Kitty deflated slightly. "She seems happy enough to have new looking gowns. She likes the attention she receives in them." Her eyes dropped to the floor.

Once again, Lizzy found herself at a loss for words. _Lydia is quick to take advantage of Kitty's talents when it suits her, but the look on Kitty's face suggests that Lyddie is less than happy to share center stage with her. _She reached over to squeeze her sister's hand.

Kitty lifted her head to look at her with a sad smile.

"It looks like you have started many projects," Lizzy laughed softly, smiling, as she pointed to the many piles strewn about them. "Show me what you are planning to do."

Regaining her energy, the younger girl began digging through a pile to retrieve a simple white gown. "I was hoping to have this one done for the Assembly in town next month." She held it out for her sister to see.

Elizabeth traced a delicately embroidered pattern on the skirt. "This is lovely! Did you design this pattern yourself?" Kitty nodded. "Do you plan to do the entire skirt in this floral scroll?"

"I had thought to. I like the subtly of the white on white, but perhaps a few in silver or gold might be…"

"That would be just the thing! Just a few of them though. Perhaps a touch of the same along the bodice, here…"

"Oh yes! That is perfect! And add some pleated ribbon just below…" Kitty held the ribbon up to the gown.

"That's a wonderful idea! I would not have thought…"

"Thank you, Lizzy!" Spontaneously Kitty threw her arms around her sister. "Lydia's tastes are not nearly so refined as yours. I find I am constantly arguing with her."

Feeling a little awkward, Elizabeth returned her sister's embrace. "Once you have finished your dress, I would be pleased to see what you think might be done with the dress I had planned for the assembly."

"You would allow me to alter yours! You would wear a dress I have designed for you?" She pulled away to search Lizzy's face for traces of insincerity.

"Your work is beautiful, Kitty. I would be very proud to wear something you have made."

Tears glistened in Kitty's eyes as she hugged her sister once more.

"I should let you get to work while you have the room to yourself. Hill just gave me a letter, and I would very much like to read it now, if you do not mind."

"Of course not. Thank you so much for looking at what we have done. I'm anxious to show it to you again when I have finished." Kitty gently fingered the soft white fabric.

"I look forward to seeing it." Smiling genuinely, Lizzy rose and left Kitty's room.

Finally in her own quiet chambers once again, Lizzy curled up in the window seat to read her aunt's letter at last. _I have so looked forward to your wisdom, Aunt Gardiner._

The paper crinkled, a warm comforting sound, as she unfolded and smoothed the missive. Gently she traced the greeting with her finger tips, the sound of her aunt's gentle voice came through the inked letters.

My dearest Lizzy,

I must confess to you I have read your letter now three times and am no more certain where to begin than I was upon my first perusal. Your poor uncle will surely go quite distracted, as I have been locked in my study these three hours already! Certainly you know I write this only in jest, yet I fear it may be true by the time I am finished. The questions you ask of me have no simple, easy answers, I fear.

I cannot imagine how it must have felt to have heard Mr. Carver's harsh words! I am so sorry I could not be there with you. I think there are few things more difficult to hear than your family the subject of such criticism. You ask if his words could have anything of truth in them. But since later in your letter you write of your discussion with Charlotte regarding her younger sister, I believe you have already drawn your own conclusions in that regard.

While it is difficult, I know, you must be careful not to judge the Carvers too quickly. He is unsure of his place in society, and is anxious to protect his family the best he can. Having no children of his own, he has little experience in curbing the exuberance of young ladies. So I fear he is resorting to the only thing he knows. While I understand it is painful to you, we must assume he is acting with good intentions, hoping to do the best he can for his family. It does not change anything, I know, but perhaps it can make forgiveness easier to find.

All of those things are easy to say, but then you ask me what is there to be done. That is a much more difficult issue. I do not believe there is a single thing to be done, and I believe there are several important points to consider. The first, and perhaps most important, is this, you must know what is your responsibility and what is not. It is not your task to save your family – that is the responsibility of your father and mother. Do not usurp that role. Do not take that burden on yourself – that is too much, even for you, my dearest niece. We all know how capable you are, dear Lizzy. Indeed, I cannot think of a single thing you have attempted to do that you did not succeed in doing, except perhaps your needlework. But there are some burdens that are not for you to carry.

Remember, your sisters are your sisters, not your daughters. It is good and right and proper for you to teach and encourage them as a sister, but do not try to be their mother. It will only cause them to resent you. Let your sisters share in this burden, for it is theirs to carry as well. Do not overlook the resource the Good Lord has given you in them. I dare say you will find them much more capable than they are often given credit for if they are given a chance.

Lizzy laid down the letter and sighed deeply, allowing her head to fall back against the wall. _You are so right, Aunt, so very very right. I have allowed my father's slights to my sisters to shape my opinions of them. I have judged Kitty and Mary far too harshly, and seen little of worth there. And Jane! How I have underestimated her strength! What a joke to have thought my reasoning so superior!_ Sighing, she shook her head. _How many times have I been taught that pride doth go before a fall? Yet it seems that I am not immune._ Drawing a deep breath, she returned to her letter.

The curate at the church I attended as a girl was fond of telling us that the Good Book told us to pray to God for wisdom should we be in need of it. But if we did that, then we needed to prepare to listen to the voice that God would send to deliver it to us. For often, the Good Lord, in His wisdom, will choose to speak to us in voices that we might not otherwise be prepared to hear. So it might be with you, my dear. I counsel you to seek the Lord's wisdom, and I will pray for you as well. But be ready to listen to those He might send to you to give you that wisdom. I have found that it seems our Lord has a sense of humor when it comes to such things. Perhaps it is sacrilegious to say such a thing, but I do believe it is so.

_It does seem ironic how often in the last few days I have thought back to consider Mary's words when just last week I would have dismissed them without a second thought. I wonder how often I have walked away from the answers that I have needed because I did not wish to listen to the one speaking them to me. At this rate, I shall be asking Lydia for advice tomorrow!_ She rolled her eyes at the thought.

You asked me if you should tell your mother and father about what was said to you. By now, I am sure you will have already discovered that your mother already has heard for herself about the slight to your family. Such things only stay quiet in homes where the servants are very well managed, and I cannot imagine that such is the case at Netherfield right now. So the question now is not whether or not to tell her, but what to do now that she knows. If I am wrong, my dear, please tell me, but I do fear that I am quite correct.

If your mother has indeed received the news, then I worry that she might enter into a dark melancholia that may last for quite some time. If so, you girls will have to step up and act as mistress in her stead until she is well once again. This could be a very good thing for all of you, in truth. I have full confidence in your abilities and know that you will handle the task admirably if you involve your sisters. In doing so, you will not only prove your mother's deepest fears wrong, you will also show the neighborhood the worth of the Bennet girls.

You may wonder why I fear this response from your mother. There was a time long ago, when you were very small, when your mother received a similar shock, and it sent her above stairs for many months. She could not recover from the distress.

You see, when she married your father, most thought all the advantage of the match was on her side. Your father faced no small amount of criticism choosing to marry a tradesman's daughter. Few thought her capable of being mistress of an estate, and even fewer still thought her accomplished enough to guide the daughters of a gentleman. Few understood that her liveliness and inborn understanding of people and how to put them at ease was exactly what your father's reticent nature needed.

There were a couple, that you do not remember, I am sure, who were most critical of her. One dreadful evening, she was told that she would fail in raising you girls and that you would all end up starving in the hedgerows because no man of quality would ever have any of you. Her confidence was broken, and I fear she has never fully recovered. I am certain that this latest shock will put her in mind of the previous one, and she will react similarly.

But Lizzy, my dear, I believe she has done much better than even you realize she has. You will all rise to this challenge and prove yourselves admirably. If there is anything I can do to help, you know I am always available to you.

As for your father, I am certain if your mother knows anything, she has told him as well. He may not have said anything to you, but I am sure he is aware. What he will do with that information, I do not know. Your father has always believed that you girls have been given good principles and will do what is right when you are given the choice. He has never wished to control any of you as his father did him. I know right now you may feel he has done too little. He hates confrontations and often retreats from them, you know.

But he loves you all very dearly, regardless of his faults, and wants the best for you. Be patient with him, dear, for one does not learn how to be a parent from books. You never knew your Bennet grandparents. I will not speak ill of the dead, but I will say they did not give him a picture of how to do that task well. I must believe he is doing the best that he knows how, even if he is not perfect.

As difficult as it seems right now, I do believe that all things will work together for good. It may not seem today, but someday you shall look back at these difficult days and be grateful for all that has happened. Please do not hear this as idle encouragement. It is a truth that I have found over and over, I have gained much more during the difficult times than I ever realized in the midst of them.

I look forward to your next letter, but for now, I must go, for your uncle's sake!

Your loving aunt, MG

_How I wish you were not so far away! I know no one who speaks such good sense as you do!_ Lizzy carefully refolded her letter and placed it in her writing desk.

That evening, after a dinner at which Mrs. Bennet did not appear, Elizabeth's father requested her presence in his study. Keeping her aunt's letter in mind, she followed him back to the bookroom that held so many pleasant childhood memories for her. She watched as he sat heavily in his large overstuffed chair, a weight clearly upon his shoulders.

"What troubles you, Papa?" Lizzy sat down beside him, on the large footstool at his knee.

"Oh my dear Lizzy, you, of all your sisters, always know when I am burdened. I am glad you are here, child." He chewed his lip a moment, staring at the ceiling as if wondering what to say. "You have seen your mother this morning, and I imagine you have put together that she is very unwell."

"Yes, sir. She has told me of the shock she received in town, and I could see how affected she was. I do not expect that she will be well again anytime soon." She pressed lips together, almost having betrayed Hill's confidence.

"Yes, I drew that same conclusion as well. There was a time in the past when she had such an experience, and it took her months to recover." Lizzy silently nodded. "I fear I need to ask something of you and Jane."

_I am sure Aunt Gardiner was right!_ "We are only too happy to help, Papa. What can we do?"

He sighed deeply and patted her hand. "Your mother has never been confident about being mistress of my estate. She understands people and entertaining and the social side of life, things I have no skill in. However, she has little head for management or numbers. When I tried to ask such things of her in the past, it only caused her deep distress. So I have seen to it that much of the management is done by Hill or myself, and she does not have to face it. Do not criticize me for this, child. I have tried other ways, and they were not successful."

Quietly she bit her lip and nodded for him to continue.

"I do not wish for her to find this out, as it would only add to her dismay and impede whatever recovery has occurred. The timing is very bad."

"Timing of what, Papa?" She shifted uneasily on the stool.

Wearily, he looked at her, his blue eyes suddenly seeming very old and tired. "I rarely have to travel out for business, but find right now, I must. Your Uncle Phillips and I must make a trip into Kent very soon, and I fear we will be gone at least a month. I have tried to postpone the trip, but I cannot." He raked his hand roughly through his hair. "I have no steward, and Hill cannot manage everything on her own. I had thought to have one of your uncle's clerks in to help, but that has fallen through as well. So now I must turn to you girls. I must ask you and Jane, as the eldest and most sensible of my children, to take on the necessary tasks in my absence.

"The spring planting is finished, so there should be little concern over the farm. But I will need help with the correspondence, sorting what should be sent on to me and what can wait. Those things I do in your mother's stead also need to be managed. Hill will need to be supervised as will your sisters…"

Lizzy turned to him, a question clearly on her lips.

"Yes, child. I also know about the Carvers. I shudder to think how you heard of his slight, probably from the man himself if I know him. I know you do not approve of the way I have handled Lydia, and I imagine you wish to ask what you should do with her." A shaggy brow rose high.

"Something like that, sir." Lizzy nodded.

"She is your mother's daughter, Lizzy, as you are mine. Your mother did well enough for herself, so I trust that your sister shall as well." He laughed self-deprecatingly. "She has, today, received an invitation from Mrs. Forster to travel to Brighton with them. Given all that is going on right now, I have given her my permission. I think it would be best not to put you in conflict with her. I fear she would be nearly impossible for you to live with if I deny her the trip."

"But do you think it wise?" Her brows knit in concern.

"Do not make yourself uneasy, my love. Wherever you and Jane are known, you must be respected and valued; and you will not appear to less advantage for having a couple of - or I may say, three - very silly sisters. We shall have no peace at Longbourn if Lydia does not go to Brighton. Let her go then. Colonel Forster is a sensible man, and will keep her out of any real mischief; and she is luckily too poor to be an object of prey to anybody." He sighed enigmatically. "At Brighton she will be of less importance, even as a common flirt, than she has been here. The officers will find women better worth their notice. Let us hope, therefore, that her being there may teach her her own insignificance. At any rate, she cannot grow many degrees worse without authorizing us to lock her up for the rest of her life.''

They shared a sad little laugh. "Oh Papa!"

"I am sorry to put this burden on you, Lizzy." He squeezed her hand warmly.

"I am glad to help, Papa. I find I have grown bored in my idleness recently."

"That is my Elizabeth. You always know what to say to me." He patted her cheek. "Go then, my dear. I need some time to gather my thoughts. Come join me with your sister in the morning after breakfast, and I will begin to acquaint you with what you shall need in my absence."

***PR 15:23 **


	22. Chapter 20: Bear one another's burdens

**Ch 20:** **Carry each other's burdens***

Lizzy's early morning walk was spent pondering the many revelations of recent days. _I always knew Mama seemed to do little in managing the household, much less anything to do with the estate at large. How curious that I never really considered why that might be. How ill that speaks of me, I suppose._ From her hilltop vantage point she gazed down through the fog at her home, sighing. _I have been unaware of so much, despite being in the center of it all. To think Papa understands Mama's limitations and has taken it upon himself to bear her burdens, and we never knew. He has done so much for her comfort and I never saw! To think I believed myself so astute and observer!_

How much he must value her liveliness and ability to manage society for him. I wonder…is that why he has always avoided London—to shield her from the criticism Aunt Gardiner told me of? Certainly he dislikes the demands of the Season, keeping company does not suit him, but still, perhaps there is more to it than I first believed. 

Stretching, she rose and brushed the dust from her skirt. The morning sun, in golden rays, began to burn the fog from the landscape below. _I feel like I have been in a fog, unaware of what has been going on around me. Everything seems to look so different now. How much more is going to change still?_

Breakfast began as a quiet affair; neither Jane nor Lizzy spoke, relishing the opportunity to consider their own thoughts. Mr. Bennet buried himself in his newspaper, as if unaware of company, muttering to himself occasionally as he read. Suddenly heavy footfalls pounded down the stairs. Mr. Bennet peaked over his paper toward the doorway, deeper creases appearing on his brow.

Lizzy cringed as she heard her youngest sister cry from the foot of the stairs, "Lizzy! Jane! Have you heard my good news! I must tell you! It is so wonderful!"

Soon Lydia's beaming face peeked into the dining room as she bounded in to join her sisters at the table. Moments later, Kitty, her eyes swollen and face blotchy, quietly made her way in as well. Lizzy and Jane exchanged concerned glances as the younger girls sat down, Kitty pointedly sitting beside Lizzy, as far away as she could from Lydia.

"I cannot wait to tell you! You will never guess!" Lydia gushed, bouncing in her seat.

"She is going to Brighton," Kitty spat, pouting with a bitter glare toward the youngest girl.

"That was for me to tell, not you! Now you have gone and spoiled it all. I do not understand why you cannot be happy for me." Lydia crossed her arms and scowled at her next eldest sister.

``I cannot see why Mrs. Forster should not ask me as well as Lydia,'' said Kitty, "though I am not her particular friend. I have just as much right to be asked as she has, and more, too, for I am two years older.'' Her small hands balled into tight fists, shaking with frustration.

"Is that not the point?" Lydia rolled her eyes. "You are not her particular friend. But I am." She cocked her hair with an insufferable air of superiority.

"Lydia!" Lizzy rebuked sharply, glancing quickly at her father. He said nothing, but shook his head behind his paper. _He does not approve! I wish he could bring himself to say as much._

Jane placed a soft, restraining hand on her youngest sister's arm. "Lyddie, it does not do to be so unkind."

"Unkind? I am not being unkind! I am only speaking what everyone already knows. Mrs. Forster likes me above everyone else. She could only invite one friend to go with her, and it is clear that it should be me. I am, after all, the most lively, agreeable companion of all of us, am I not?" She looked up innocently at Jane, despite the elder girl's evident disapproval. "Mama has always told me so."

Kitty scowled, eyes filling with tears. Awkwardly, Lizzy reached out to take one of Kitty's balled hands in her own. Slowly her hand unfurled and she grasped Lizzy's larger hand with her pin-pricked fingers.

"Kitty hardly knows what to say to the officers and is so often tongued tied; how merry is that?"

"It is only because you never stop talking. If you would take a moment to simply breathe, perhaps someone else could have their share of the conversation!" Kitty snapped back squeezing Lizzie's hand hard.

"But everyone is so entertained by my stories! I am only being an obliging guest…"

"Lyddie, perhaps it would be wise for you to listen…" Jane calmly admonished.

"Wise! What do I care about wise? That is dull and drab, Jane!" She rose from her chair and danced behind her sisters. "I wish to be merry and bright and winsome and gay!"

Finally Mr. Bennet looked up from his paper, scowling. "That will do, Lydia. You would do well to sit down, this is not a ballroom."

The elder girls turned to stare dumbfounded at their father. _I have never heard him rebuke Lydia so._

"How droll you are, Papa!" the youngest sister laughed as she returned to her chair. "Surely you do not object to my excitement for you told me that I might go! I have been invited to Brighton! Where all the regiment is going! To Brighton!" She sighed happily as she picked up a piece of bread and reached for the jam.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Bennet looked intensely at his daughter. "I am beginning to fear that you will never be easy till you have exposed yourself in some public place or other."

Stunned, Lydia had no answer for a long time. Finally she laughed. "What a good joke you have made, Papa! You know very well I want no such thing! How can you speak so? I only wish to enjoy myself as Mama would tell me to do." She turned her eyes to Kitty and looked down her nose. "I will take every opportunity to do so. While you will have to make do here, with only our sisters to entertain you."

"Oh!" Kitty shook with pent up emotion. Finally she could stand it no more and bolted from the table. Lizzy dashed after her.

"See what you have done, Lydia? You have hurt her feelings." Jane's sharp reprimand fell on deaf ears.

"She should not be so sensitive." She shrugged and turned her attention to her meal.

Sighing, the eldest sister rubbed her temples, stray locks of blonde hair falling loose around her face.

"Do not fear, Jane. We can be assured that your sister will not have a better opportunity to prove her silliness to all around her, and we can never expect her to do it with so little expense or inconvenience to her family as under the present circumstances.'" Mr. Bennet looked severely at his youngest child who did not seem to notice. Frowning, he rose and with a glance toward Jane added, "I will see you and Lizzy in my study when you are finished here."

After her father had left, Lydia set down her cup and looked at Jane. "I do not see how I have said anything so very bad. I only spoke what everyone thinks already!"

"Oh Lyddie," Jane sighed painfully, pressing the bridge of her nose against the threatening headache. "Perhaps it is that you do not truly understand what everyone is thinking."

Kitty made it to the landing before Lizzy caught up with her. Reaching out to the younger girl, the elder pulled her into a wordless embrace. The affectionate gesture broke the little composure Kitty had left, and soon she was sobbing in Lizzy's arms. Carefully, the older girl led her sister to the sitting room Lizzy and Jane shared.

"She is so horrible!" Kitty sobbed as Lizzy pressed a handkerchief into her hand. "Why does she have to be so awful?"

_Jane should be here, not me. She always knows what to say._ Gently, she rubbed Kitty's back.

"It is not fair, Lizzy. It is just not fair! Why does she get to go and not me? Lyddie is the one who is always shocking everyone with her boisterous ways. I try to be ladylike. I try to be like you and Jane. But it is she that gets invited and I must stay at home! It is not fair!"

"I am so sorry, Kitty. I know you feel awful…"

"Do you really know?" She turned an accusing eye on her elder sister. "No one compares you to Lydia, to your _younger_ sister! Do you know how mortifying that is? She is the pretty one. No one ever notices me. She is the lively one. I may as well be a rock on the ground. Mama…" her voice faltered and she sobbed brokenly.

Lizzy pulled her into her shoulder once more. "I know, Kitty, I know how hard it is not to be Mama's favorite. It is not so difficult with Jane. She never lords it over me that she is the great beauty of the family, and Mama knows she will make the best match. But the truth is there, and sometimes it is very very difficult. We are not so different in that regard, I think."

Wordlessly, Kitty looked up to regard her elder sister. "You do understand. I never realized it before, but you do. Mama favors Jane just as much as she does Lydia."

Sadly, Lizzy nodded. "That is true. So we must stem the tide of malice, and pour into the wounded bosoms of each other the balm of sisterly consolation." Her words were serious, but her eyes twinkled.

Wide-eyed, Kitty accused, "You sound just like Mary!"

"Why, I suppose I do!" Lizzy laughed gently. "I am finding her to be quite the fount of wisdom these days."

"Truly?"

"Indeed. You know, perhaps Lydia's absence will be the perfect opportunity for all of us to console each other for our loss of the officers. You can stitch in peace, and perhaps we might all have our share in the conversation."

At this Kitty had to laugh. "I cannot argue with you there." Biting her lip, she timidly asked, "While she is gone, may I join you and Jane? I…I do not like to be alone so much."

"Of course, and Mary too. We would absolutely welcome you to sit with us whenever you wish." Lizzy was surprised to find her sister's arms suddenly around her neck.

"Thank you!" She pulled away, wiping tears from her face. "Perhaps this is for the best. Do not tell Lydia or Mama, please, but you know, I do not always feel so ready to be in company. I do not know what to say among the officers or even their wives.I know many girls do not come out until they are older than me. If you will have me with you, then I think I am glad to stay here with you."

"I am delighted to hear that, Kitty, and Jane will be too. I am sorry we did not think to invite you to join us sooner. I do not think we realized you felt unwelcome. It never was our intention to make you feel so." Sighing, Lizzy added, "Would you please forgive us?"

"Of course, Lizzy! I am so much happier now. How could I do otherwise?" She smiled, wiping the last of the tears away. "I hope you will not mind if I join you today. I do not think I want to be with Lydia as she packs her things."

"Of course, dear. I do not think I would wish to endure that either. I am afraid Mattie will certainly earn her keep today." They laughed a little sadly.

A short time later, Lizzy joined Jane and her father in his study.

"Ah, Lizzy, I am glad you could finally make it here. I trust Kitty is sufficiently recovered from her disappointment." Mr. Bennet raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his daughter.

"She is well enough, Papa. Although Lydia's gloating is hard for her to bear."

"Well, at least she can take comfort in the fact that it will be of short duration, for I believe Lydia is to leave on the morrow. Although, I would not be surprised if she makes their departure later than they desire." He paused, uncomfortably. "I imagine you have already spoken to Jane about why you are both here."

"I have not, Papa. I thought it would be best for you to explain." Lizzy replied levelly as she sat down beside her sister.

_What do you know, Lizzy?_ Jane's fair brow creased with the unspoken question.

"I suppose that is well enough. If I had wanted news to be broadcast, it is Lydia I should have told, no?" He laughed to himself. "Well then, where to start?"

Jane shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking from her father to her sister and back again. Finally her gaze settled on the pile of journals and ledgers on her father's desks, books that she did not recognize.

Uncertainly, he cleared his throat. "I know it is unusual, but I find I must be away on some important business, and I need to leave very soon. The trip will be of some duration, so I must make sure things are taken care of here while I am gone."

"Where are you going, Papa?" Jane gently asked.

"Kent, with your Uncle Phillips. That is why I cannot ask him to act in my stead." He paused, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "As you have noticed, I am sure, your mother is indisposed, and may be yet for some time to come."

"Surely you do not believe she will continue to keep herself above stairs for so very long, do you?" the blonde girl protested, looking to her sister for support.

"I am afraid I do, Jane. I am sure you already know of Carver's slight to your sisters." He waited for her nod. "She has taken that very hard, I fear. It will be some time for her to recover."

"I do not understand. Surely such a thing…"

"It is not a small thing to her, Jane." Frowning, he shook his head sadly. "No it is not. Sadly, when we married, there were those who questioned her ability to raise you to be the ladies you should be. She took that criticism deeply to heart, and now hearing what Carver is rumored to have said, she feels it all very deeply. That keeps her to her rooms right now." Wearily, he rose to walk to the windows and look out over the lane in front of the house. "The sad truth of the matter is that her family's background in trade left her unprepared to be mistress of an estate.

"Although she tried, much of it was truly beyond her. Your mother has always excelled in social skills, but she has no head for numbers, nor management. To ask her to engage in those tasks was to drive her into despair.

"So I chose not to. Between Hill and me, we do what needs be done, leaving your mother only to fulfill the social obligations of visiting and entertaining. These things, she does very well, and I do not."

Jane blinked several times, deeper creases lined her brow as she fought to grasp what she had been told. "He has spoken of this to you already, Lizzy?"

"Only a little," she confessed, "and certainly not enough that I felt I could explain it all, even to you," Lizzy shrugged slightly.

"While I am gone, I need you girls to take over for me, particularly with regards to running the household. There should be little of concern on the farm. Lizzy, I would ask that you keep abreast of my correspondence and send on that which needs my immediate attention, and save the rest for my return." He glanced across his desk as if trying to decide where to go next.

"I would be happy to do so," Lizzy quickly assured. "You will, of course, explain…"

"Yes, yes, have no fear, I will get to that." Although his tone was a bit brusque, Lizzy recognized it as merely his feelings of being overwhelmed by what was before him. He pressed his temples as if trying to rein in his thoughts. "You will need to acquaint yourselves with these." He gestured toward the books on his desk. "These are the household accounts and the records of dealings with the merchants and tradesmen in town. You will find Hill has been quite meticulous in her record keeping." Returning to his desk, he lifted two books, handing one to each daughter.

Timidly, Jane opened the cover and started to read.

"Papa," Lizzy looked up from the pages of the ledger, "can you please explain to me these entries. I am afraid I do not understand them clearly."

"Ah yes, the joys of double entry bookkeeping!" He laughed sardonically."Where would we be without Pacioli, the dear monk who taught this to us all?" Carefully he sat down beside his daughter and patiently explained each of the journal entries.

Quietly, Lizzy absorbed her father's instruction, feeling vaguely guilty at the joy she felt at learning something so new and so useful. From the corner of her eye, she caught Jane's intense expression as she, too, concentrated on her father's words.

Though he said nothing Mr. Bennet observed his daughter's reactions with interest. _Lizzy has already grasped this and I believe Jane has as well. They are both so intelligent and quick. While I have never wished them to be anything but my daughters…no point in that thought. I hope I am not ruining them for their husbands some day. Their young men will need to be singular gentleman to revel in wives with such great understanding. I pray this does not come back to haunt us all later._

Several hours later, they rang for Hill to bring in a tray for luncheon.

"I never realized how much had to be kept track of!" Jane exclaimed in wonder, stretching and rubbing the back of her neck. "No wonder great men have stewards and secretaries to help them in their work!"

"Is it not fascinating?" Lizzy's dark eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You do seem rather taken with this." Mr. Bennet laughed, the first genuine laugh he had enjoyed all day. "What is more, you appear to have a natural head for this sort of thing. Perhaps it is best if we leave such things for you. I have a feeling, Jane, you would be much more comfortable managing our affairs with the merchants and tradesmen."

"I would indeed! At least there I feel as though I know what I am talking about." Jane gracefully poured them all tea.

For several minutes, none spoke as they made quick work of the welcome meal.

"What of the tenants?" Lizzy finally asked, thoughtfully chewing a mouthful.

"Their quarterly rent has been collected and the planting is done. There should be no concerns you need to attend…"

"But who looks after them?" the dark haired girl pressed determinedly.

"They are quite able to look after themselves." Mr. Bennet shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Is this about Lady Lucas and the Blacks? If it is that significant to you, visit the tenants, learn of their concerns, do what you must. Your mother never had the constitution for such things, nor do I have the ability to follow up with them. I have enough on my desk already, and you may very well find you do as well."

"Yes sir," Lizzy softly conceded.

"But if we have time, once these other things have been done, then you would not object?" Jane offered a little timidly.

Raking his hand through his hair and smiling a little indulgently, he replied, "No, I would not. But I fear that you will have little time for such things with all the responsibilities I have placed before you."

"We shall be fine, Papa," Jane quickly assured, reaching out to squeeze his arm.

"Indeed we shall. May we also call upon Mary and Kitty for help?" Lizzy glanced at Jane, seeking her approval.

"Do you actually believe they can be useful to you?" Shaggy eyebrows shot up.

"Actually, I do. I have recently found Mary to be quite the fount of good sense and industry." A wry smile crept across Lizzy's face.

"That is most singular!" He rested the side of his face on his fingertips. "If you can find your younger sisters useful to you, then by all means, make them active young women. That alone would make my trip worthwhile!" He chuckled to himself. "All the more reason for Lydia to go to Brighton, for I doubt there is anything you could do to make her useful."

"Do you really think it wise for her to go so far with only Mrs. Forester for companionship?" Jane timidly asked.

"I trust Colonel Forester. If he can command a regiment of militia, surely he can keep one young woman under control. He has, after all, done a good enough job with his wife!" He laughed cynically. "I know you do not fully approve of Mrs. Forester, you do not have to tell me. She is a young thing, and still given to flirtation. But it will come to nothing. She comes from a good family and will follow at least some recognizable lines of decorum. I trust that Lydia will follow her in that.

"Is it not better for her to be there, with some woman to follow after, than for her to be here with you, underfoot and hampering your efforts? Truly, would you wish to add controlling your sister to your lists of obligations? I know she is quite unlikely to do as you ask, and you would need to press her on nearly everything."

Jane drew a breath to protest.

"No, I cannot ask that of you, either of you. Let Lydia be Colonel Forester's problem while I am gone. I am asking enough of you already." His firm tone ended the discussion.

With a slight frown, Jane merely nodded.

"Now I imagine you have questions you would like to put to Hill. She has been made aware of my plans. Shall I call her in?"

"I would like that very much," Lizzy quickly answered. Jane agreed, drawing a deep breath to steel herself for another deluge of information.

Mr. Bennet called their trusted housekeeper into his study, and they spent the remainder of the afternoon reviewing the management of the household with her. Once they were finally dismissed, both girls trudged wearily upstairs, their heads too full to make conversation. Both retreated to their rooms for much needed quiet and contemplation.

*Gal 6:2


	23. Chapter 21: A man plans his course

**Ch 21: In his heart a man plans his course**-1

Jane and Elizabeth took breakfast in their sitting room the next morning. Sighing, Jane ran her slim, long-fingered hand over the household journal her father had entrusted into her protection. "Oh, Lizzy." _I cannot believe this turn of events._  
"What is it, Jane?" Lizzy carefully poured two cups of tea. "You look so troubled."

"Do you really think Papa's idea is a good one?" Jane sipped her still steaming tea cautiously.

"Sending Lydia to Brighton?" Lizzy's brows rose high as she laughed uneasily. "I can appreciate his desires to make things easier on us…" _But I fear what Lyddie will do on her own._

"No," Jane giggled, shaking her head. "But I cannot disagree with you. Lydia alone among all those red coats is a sobering thought." She smiled ruefully. "But what I meant is that I can't help but wonder if we should truly be attempting to run things in his stead?"

"Surely you are joking!" Setting her teacup down a bit more loudly than she intended, Lizzy rose and wandered to the window. "Other than managing his correspondence for him, he has asked us to do nothing that is so exceptional." _I fear we should have been doing this long ago._

"But it was too difficult for Mama." Jane's dainty lips pressed into a frown. _I wish I had your bravery and boldness._

"Is that what you fear, dearest, that we will not be able to manage?" Lizzy's countenance softened. _You do not give yourself enough credit._

"Does that not worry you?"  
"No, in truth, I find that I am exhilarated by the challenge. But you can hardly be surprised that I should say such a thing." Pushing a stray dark curl, she laughed self-deprecatingly. "Mama has always said that I have a most unladylike sense of adventure. How ironic is it that I should embrace such a ladylike exploit!"_I wonder if Mama knows what Papa has asked of us. I wonder if she knows how much he does in her stead. Surely she does not._

Gracefully, Jane joined her sister and laid a soft hand on her shoulder. "I know, I have heard her say that many times. I am sorry. I cannot imagine that it has been pleasant to hear that over the years."

"I have learned to ignore it. I cannot be you, and little else would please Mama." The sadness in Lizzy's eyes shone through her attempt to smile. _I cannot believe I just said that! I never meant to speak that aloud! Most especially not to you._

Jane sighed heavily. "I know she has always favored Lydia and me. Have I told you how much I hate it, how horrible it makes me feel to hear her say such things? I know Lydia seems to revel in Mama's attention and holds it over you and Mary and Kitty. But for me, it grieves me like nothing else. To see her ignore and disparage the things that I so value in you and in them, it breaks my heart." A silent tear trickled down her cheek. _I hope you do not secretly hate me for it._

"Please do not cry. I hate to see you so upset. You are not responsible for Mama's behavior. Do not feel guilty for it. That was one thing Aunt Gardiner wrote in her letter to me, that I should not take on that which was not mine. Perhaps her advice is correct for you as well. You cannot control what Mama says, so you should not feel guilty for it." She handed her sister her handkerchief.

"I know you are correct, Lizzy. But I am not so sure that will make it any easier to listen to." Reluctantly, Jane returned to their breakfast, and Lizzy followed. "So then, what are we to do?"

"What the mistresses of other great houses do, manage the household." Lizzy shrugged, buttering her muffin.

"You say that as if it is nothing," Jane insisted, wringing the handkerchief in her hands. _Surely it cannot be as simple as you are making it out to be._

"Women all over the country do it, so it cannot be such a remarkable task," Lizzy countered practically. "Do not forget, there are four of us to put to the duty that usually only requires just one." She laughed gently her brows rising with challenge.

"Do you think Mary and Kitty will…"

"I have no doubt of it. You were quite correct, I have neglected them until recently, and I am deeply sorry that I have. They are far more capable than I ever gave them credit for. I am certain they will be anxious to make themselves useful." Suddenly a noise outside caught their attention and both girls cringed.

"Mattie!" Lydia's shrill voice echoed in the hall way. "Mattie where are you! I need you now!" Both sisters turned toward the door, waiting to see if she would burst in. "You have forgotten to pack these bonnets!" Pounding feet thundered down the hall. Moments later, the sitting room door flew open. "Jane! Lizzy! Why are you not helping me prepare? Mattie seems unable to do anything right and I must be ready when they come! It would not do to anger Colonel Forster." Their youngest sister's face was red and she panted to catch her breath.

The elder girls sighed to each other. "Were you not packed last night?" Lizzy's brows knit as she tried to remember. "I distinctly remember hearing the cheer go up when you at last closed your trunks."

"I was, but I did not like the way she folded my gowns and I am determined to do it better." Lydia crossed her arms and stamped her foot lightly. "Where is Kitty? She should be helping me. You all should be helping."

"She is not your servant, Lyddie," Jane reproached gently. "Nor are we."

"But she shares my room. She ought to be helping me! It is not fair. She has nothing better to do with her time anyway. It is not as if she is going anywhere." She looked over her shoulder, down the hallway as if hoping to see her missing sister. "Why is no one helping me?"

"We have other things to do right now, Lydia. This is your trip and your responsibility. You were packed and ready yesterday. If you chose to disturb that, then it is your problem and your responsibility to fix, not ours." Lizzy declared firmly, turning back to Jane. _Curb your tongue Lizzy, do not say any more or you will only prolong this outburst!_ She bit her tongue firmly.

Jane's eyes widened at her sister's sudden firmness. _I cannot disagree with you Lizzy, but I am surprised to hear you standing your ground so. It is easy to follow your lead, but I am glad to have you to follow._

"You are just jealous and do not want me to go!" Lydia stamped again. "You are being horrible! You must come and help me now!" Hands on her hips, she leaned forward, pouting.

"Indeed we will not." Lizzy rose and slowly strode to her youngest sister. "The more time you waste arguing with us, the less time you will have to pack. In fact, the rest of us must go into town; we have some pressing errands that call us right away. So we will take leave of you now and bid you have a good trip." Beckoning Jane to follow her, she strode past her gaping younger sister.

Astonished, Jane did as she was bid, nodding to Lydia on the way out. _The look on her face! I must be a horrible sister to be so satisfied by that! She thought we would bow to her demands!_

"Do you know where Kitty and Mary might be?" Lizzy whispered.

"I heard that there was a new litter of puppies in the barn. They were both hoping that Papa might allow them to have one, so I would guess that they are there." Jane leaned in conspiratorially.

"Then we shall go there first." An impish grin lit her face and her eyes twinkled.

They quickly made their way down the stairs, their feet clipping the steps.

"What have we to do in town?" Jane chanced a bewildered glance at her sister. _I know you do not lie well, so you have something in mind, but I cannot think what._

"Several things actually," Lizzy looked around for a moment before setting out for the barn. "I think we could benefit from a trip to the library. I know there are a number of domestic manuals that will instruct us on the management of our household."

"What a wonderful idea! I never thought of that." A brilliant smile blossomed across Jane's elegant features. "I would feel so much better with some advice to fall back upon, even if only in the form of a text."

"I hoped you would feel that way." A matching smile graced Lizzy's lips. "Then we are going to pay calls on all the merchants in town, acquainting ourselves with their wares and their prices. Economy is, after all, the virtue of a good mistress."

"You do seem to have this well planned already," Jane's brows rose archly.

"I am glad it is to your liking!" Lizzy laughed and peeked into the barn door. "There they are!"

"Lizzy! Jane!" Kitty called excitedly. "Come see them. They are so dear and Papa's pointer has had ever so many!"

For a few minutes, they admired the squirming puppies. "Jane and I are going into town, and we would very much like your company, if you are willing. Papa has charged us with a task and we would be very pleased for your help."

Immediately, Mary was on her feet, brushing the dirt off her hands. Kitty followed suit.

"I am only too happy to be away from the house this morning," Kitty grumbled.. "Lydia has been after me to do her packing for her, and I want nothing to do with it." She kicked the dirt with her toe. _I am tired of her treating me like her maid._

"She told us as much. She believes you are being dreadfully unfair to her," Lizzy teased, eyes glittering.

"You do not think…" Kitty stopped as she looked up to see Lizzy's expression. She smiled broadly, relieved. "I am glad you do not think that I should."

"She unpacked everything. She should repack. She may be pretty and lively, but that does not make her mistress over us," Mary declared, crossing her arms over her chest. "So are you going to tell us what Papa has asked of you?" _I cannot begin to imagine what Papa might want. I do not remember him every asking anything from us before. But Lizzy seems so excited, it cannot be anything dreadful._

"Come, let us walk, and we shall explain. It is a rather long story." Linking her arms with Mary and Kitty, Lizzy led her sisters down the road towards Meryton.

Jane lingered behind a moment, watching. _Oh Lizzy, you will have us all rise to the occasion, will you not? Watching you, I actually believe we can do this after all._ Shaking her head, she dashed to catch up with them.

Several hours later, Mr. Bennet stood in front of his house with his youngest daughter watching two carriages advance toward them.

"Here they come! Here they come, Papa!" Lydia exclaimed, clutching his arm excitedly. "In just a little while, I shall be off to Brighton."

Her father said nothing, his face molded into a severe expression._I do so hope this is the right choice for all of us. Do not disappoint me. You look so much like your mother, Lydia. I have scarcely been able to tell her 'no' all these years. I fear I have the same difficulty with you. _

"But it is so dreadful, where are my sisters? Where is Mama? Why is there no one to see me off?" She stuck out her lip in a petulant pout. "Are they not happy for me?"

Mr. Bennet harrumphed quietly, rolling his eyes. Drawing a deep breath, he steeled himself. _It is high time you hear this, though I doubt it will matter._ "I believe your sisters are tired of your gloating and high handed ways."

She laughed shrilly, tossing her head. "Whatever could you mean, Papa?"

"Have you not been boasting of your trip to Kitty, even though you know it upsets her? Surely you did not miss what happened at breakfast yesterday."

"Oh that! Kitty is far too sensitive! Have you not said that yourself?" She looked up at him and he cringed. "She should be happy for me. If she had any true sisterly feelings for me, she would have helped me…" Lydia crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"And when have you ever exerted yourself to be helpful to her?" He scowled at his youngest child. _Have you ever thought of anyone but yourself? Perhaps this is not as good an idea as I had thought._

"But I am the youngest! They are supposed to help me! Oh, it is so unfair! Why does Mama not make…"

"Your mother is unwell, in no small part due to your…"

"Look! Look! They are here!" She dashed to meet the nearing carriage.

Rolling his eyes, he straightened his coat and stepped forward to greet Colonel Forster who approached on horseback. _Perhaps now is not the time. It will wait until she comes back. Perhaps some time away from the comforts and ease of home will teach her some appreciation for what she has here. I cannot image that she will not be called upon to help Mrs. Forster in her duties. That should give her some education at least._

After Lydia's departure, the house fell into a quiet lull. Mr. Bennet retreated to his bookroom and settled in to reread several recent letters. Not long afterwards, he heard the commotion of a caller at the door.

"Mr. Phillips is here for you, sir," Mr. Hall, the butler announced.

Anxiously, Bennet jumped to his feet and rushed to the door. "Good, good, I am glad you are come, David." He shook his brother-in-law's hand firmly.

"It seems you have the house to yourself, Thomas." Phillips observed as he was ushered into the study and the door closed behind him. "Tell me, how fares Fanny?" He lowered himself into a chair.

"Not well, I am afraid." Thomas Bennet fell heavily into his favorite chair. "I am afraid she took Edith's chastisement very poorly."

"Aahhh," David Phillips sighed heavily. "I am sorry. For the little that it is worth, I did try to curb her enthusiasm to share the news with her sister. I remember all too well how Fanny suffered after Melissa and Percy attacked her so." _she never has been strong since that day._

"I do not mean to be critical, but I do wish she had thought a bit more before speaking with my wife." Bennet chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"I know, I know. I told Mrs. Phillips that she is not to speak with anyone else about the subject, nor is she to bring it up with Fanny again. I have threatened her pin money over it, so I believe she will do as I ask. I will not allow her to be alone again with her sister for quite some time."

Mr. Bennet reached for the brandy decanter and two glasses. "I do not believe she has ever truly recovered from Rawls' death. It was truly awful to behold, despite the fact that some have said it was his just reward for treating his sister so."

"I will not second guess the business of the Almighty, Brother." Phillips shook his head as he accepted the proffered glass. "It was a sad business all around."

"Have you any news of our eldest sister?" Bennet sipped the deeply colored liquid carefully.

"No. Gardiner is the only one she ever kept in touch with after all that happened, and he has not shared news of her in well over a year now. It's a dreadful thing to be dead to your own sister." He took a deep draw from his glass, and then set it aside. "But let us speak of business," he reached for his satchel. _I would like the opportunity to try and something to right here._

"Yes, there is plenty of that to be done." Bennet pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. "I have been rereading his letters just now. His father's death came as quite a surprise to him, and he says he hardly feels up to dealing with all the legal ramifications thereof."

"While I am sorry for his loss…"

"Do not be." Bennet removed his glasses and began to wipe them with his handkerchief. "His father was an ignorant, miserly man who the world is much better off without." _I know that is a cruel thing to say, but for him it is the truth._

"I know he has long been a thorn in your side." Phillips frowned deeply. _It does not so to speak ill of the dead brother._

"That is putting it mildly." He replaced his glasses. "That man has fought me tooth and nail every time I ever sought to improve Longbourn. 'It is a waste' he would say, and threaten to bring me to court." Raggedly, he raked his hand through his hair.

"So you have allowed the estate to…"

"To remain as it was when I inherited it. What choice did I have?" Bitterness dripped from Bennet's voice.

"I know there has been little until now, but," he handed his brother-in-law a stack of papers, "now there is some hope. If you can convince him, the new heir of Longbourn might right many of the wrongs done to you and your family."

Bennet began to look at the papers in his hand, brows furrowing as he read. _These documents make my head swim! _Finally he looked up shaking his head. "Tell me again why we are not just pursuing a simple recovery?"

"You could, if you truly wanted to, and we will use that as a last resort if necessary. But it is a mass of legal hocus-pocus, legal fictions the likes of which you would not believe. Blackstone himself calls them unmanly. But we will resort to that if necessary. They can take a long time though, and become expensive ventures." Phillips sighed, pressing his temples. "It is just good you did not accept a strict settlement and go enjoy those Seasons in London. For once your aversion to society has served you well. Taking the estate in fee tail instead is the only thing that allows us even this possibility."

"I knew I could not be so insistent upon my reclusive ways for no good," Bennet laughed a little grimly. Reflectively he sipped his brandy. "So, if we do not seek out the obvious remedy first, then what are you planning?"

"Collins has not signed the papers yet, so the entail may be renegotiated or done away with entirely. He has a generous living at Rosings now, enough to set him and his family up quite comfortably. What's more, I can hardly see his 'noble patroness' as he calls her," the lawyer rolled his eyes, "willing to let him set up a mere curate in his stead. No, she will insist that he remains close at hand."

"And under her thumb as I understand. He seems much like his father in that way, a lot of bluster but little sense." _Poor man, I would not wish such a fate on anyone, to have such a father._

"We will use that to our advantage." Phillips rifled through the papers, looking for a specific sheet.

"You are not suggesting anything untoward, are you?" Bennet's eyes narrowed beneath unkempt brows. _I will not be reduced to that level, even in this._

"No, absolutely not. Both principles and good sense forbid that. I would not compromise myself in such a way, nor would I risk the future of my sister and her daughters with a shady scheme of any kind." He turned exasperated eyes on his listener. _If this does not work, their care may very well fall to me. I have every reason to want to see this succeed._

"I know, I am sorry. I do not mean to judge you ill when you are doing me such a favor. I just do not feel equal to this task, and I hate engaging in what I do not truly understand."

"I understand, but their welfare is as dear to me as it is to you, and I would not risk it." He sighed heavily, handing his brother-in-law another sheet of paper filled with writing. "This is our first offer. I will explain to him what I just told you regarding his position and his patroness. I will also remind him of the wrongs you suffered from his father. In the interest of righting these wrongs, I will offer him this proposal. In exchange for ending the entail and conveying the property to you in fee simple, you will mortgage Longbourn for this amount," he pointed to the number on the page, "and convey to him that sum which he may then use as he wishes. I will, of course, suggest to him that he can purchase an estate of his own with it, nearer his living."

"The benefit to him would be…"

"That he could begin to enjoy the fruits of his inheritance now, rather than later. That is part of the reason for the reduced value we are offering him. If we were to assume that you were to live to your own father's age at his death, or even Collins' father's age, I can show you the tables that suggest the value is very very generous. Moreover, if we consider all the lost income that you incurred because of the senior Collins' refusal to allow you to improve, it is clear that the advantage is truly on his side. I am even considering reducing the first offer further so that we can negotiate up and allow him the feeling of the upper hand." Phillips' earnestness was clear. "I will be happy to show you the calculations if you wish."

"No, I trust you. The question is, will he?" Bennet rubbed his temples hard. _I dare not hope him to be more intelligent than his sire._

"I have worked with many foolish men over the years, and tried to convince them of what was truly in their best interest. The fact I am still in business speaks to my success with the endeavor. With so much practice, I have become rather proficient. I believe I have a good chance of working on him similarly." He laid the papers down.

"What does Gardiner think of our plan to repay the mortgage? Does he even think it possible? If it is not, then I would rather…"

"You would rather go after simple recovery. I know, brother, I know. I know how you hate conflict, but you must trust me that this way we have the best possibility of avoiding it." He withdrew a letter from his pocket. "This is Edward's latest missive. He gave me leave to have you read it as well. In it, he details his opinion of our plans. In short, with a few changes, he approves and thinks it a sound one. It is his opinion that the sum you have set back for improvements and the improvements you have planned will increase estate income significantly. Further, he has offered his help in the execution of your plans. He has contacts to acquire some of the things you need at especially good prices. Ever the business man, he even suggests a few possible investments for us to pursue that would generate additional income in paying off the lien. We have his full support."

"Well, then, what more could I ask? Is there anything else to be done?"

"Just make the final travel arrangements. Who will oversee Longbourn while you are gone?"

"I have given that task over to Jane and Lizzy. Lizzy will handle my correspondence and see that I receive anything pressing. There is little of concern going on with the estate right now, so they will mostly be responsible for the household. I believe they are well up to the task."

"They are most capable girls, I believe you are right. They will do you and Fanny proud."

"I just hope, when this is all over and done with, I may do them proud." Bennet sighed as he rose.

"I have every faith it will be so."

1-PR 16:9


	24. Chapter 22: She sets about her work

**Ch 22: She sets about her work vigorously; her arms are strong for her tasks.***

The sun had turned the sky a fiery red-orange. Ordinarily, Mr. Bennet would have allowed himself to enjoy the blazing sunset; but tonight, his daughters' worrisome absence denied him that simple pleasure. _They should not be out alone so close to dark._ Anxiously, he paced the floor of his study, his heavy footfalls muffled by the faded carpet. Finally, as the deep blue-violets of night began to overtake the glowing reds, he heard the front door open, and the sweet voices of his girls filtered through his study door. _Thank Heaven!_

When he appeared in the foyer, his daughters were startled. The look of anxiety on his face only increased their surprise. "What has kept you so long! Surely you know better than to stay out so near nightfall," he admonished in a most severe tone.

"I am sorry, Papa," Lizzy immediately apologized, an honestly repentant look in her eyes. _He looks so worried! I cannot remember him looking so taxed before. _"We had so much to do in town, the time truly got away from us. When we realized how late it had become, we returned as quickly as we could. We nearly ran the last mile!" She laughed remorsefully, pushing stray hairs from her face as if to make her point.

_Oh my child, I have never been able to stay cross with you._ He shook his head gently, his tone softening. "I see you have been to the library. I do not believe I have ever seen you come home so heavily laden. Come, let me see what you have selected to pass the days while your old father is away." He held out his arms expectantly.

Blushing, the girls glanced hesitantly at one another.

Noting their reluctance, he frowned. _What could they have selected that they are unwilling to show me?_ "Girls," he admonished.

Slowly, Lizzy handed over the volumes in her arms. Her father's eyes grew wide as he read the titles. "Mrs. Chapone's 'Letters to the Improvement of the Mind?' Mrs. Rundell's 'A New System of Domestic Cookery?'" He waved at Jane to hand over her burdens. "'A Household of Economy?' 'A Lady's Manual of Household Accounts?'"

Mary and Kitty shrunk back, seeing his brow crease deeply. They cringed as they surrendered their tomes. "'Herbs of England and Recipes for the use Thereof?' 'The Care and Maintenance of Poultry?' 'A Gentlewoman's Guide to Dairy…?'" His voice trailed off as his throat closed. Wordlessly, he returned the books.

"Papa?" Jane finally asked, her voice timid. I did not expect this to upset him so.

His eyes became bright as he pressed his lips together hard. Although he tried to blink them back, silent tears flowed down his lined face. He swallowed hard as he struggled for words.

Kitty gasped nervously, clutching at Mary's hand. _I have never seen him like this! Is he angry? Have we done something wrong? Surely Lizzy would not encourage us to do something untoward._

Mr. Bennet's stupor broke, seeing his younger girls' intimidation. "Girls…" his voice cracked again as he opened his arms and drew all four of them into his embrace at once. "I am so proud of you," he whispered hoarsely.

Jane felt the tears prickle her eyes, but Kitty wept openly at her father's praise.

Mary hugged him fiercely, unnerved by his uncharacteristic display. _I have never heard him say that before._

"Thank you, Papa," Lizzy finally spoke, her voice very soft. "You will not regret trusting us as you have."

"My girls," he murmured, laying his hand gently on her face. He smiled at her through misty eyes. Sighing deeply, he soaked in his girls' warmth, his mind whirling._ I believed them capable, for sure, but already they have exceeded my expectations. I can hardly think what I will find when I return._ "I do believe it is time for dinner. Perhaps you can tell me more of your outing over our repast."

Disengaging themselves, the girls set the library's offerings on the hall table and followed him into the dining room.

"Was Lydia able to depart on time, or was Colonel Forster kept waiting as we feared?" Jane asked, sipping her soup daintily. _I can only imagine the scene after we left. I am so glad Lizzy dragged me away, else I would have spent the morning repacking her trunks._

Rolling his eyes and laughing under his breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "That she did." He paused to sample his soup. "Just in time, though. I might add, no thanks to her jealous and unfeeling older sisters who refused to assist her as any proper feeling siblings would do." His carefully neutral voice did not betray any reaction to the reported exchange, although the look in his eye was mischievous as he looked up over his soup spoon.

"But Papa! That is not fair!" Kitty immediately protested dropping her spoon noisily. "Do you realize that she…"

A wry smile lifted Lizzy's lips as she reached out a calming hand toward Kitty. "Be still, dear. I fear our good father is seeing if he can befriend your 'poor nerves' as he has our mother's all these years."

Jane and Mary choked back giggles as Kitty's eyes widened in astonishment. She tried to speak for a moment, but gave up when no words would come forth. Instead, she began to laugh, opening the flood gates for her sisters. Their laughter soon filled the room.

"So, surely you did more in town than visit the library?" Mr. Bennet reached for a platter of roast meat. "Somehow I do not believe you spent your time with the dressmaker or milliner this afternoon."

"No, sir, we did not," Mary quietly offered. "We went to speak with the merchants…"

"To learn their wares…" Kitty added excitedly.

"And their prices," Mary continued, helping herself to a bowl of potatoes.

"Truly? How singular," he remarked, pursing his lips as he cut his meat. _How they have embraced the task I have set before them. I am astonished. I must find a way to draw Fanny from her chambers to see what they are doing. She should really see how they have risen to the day. To think Melissa and Percy were trying to bully her into giving the girls to them to raise as 'proper gentlewomen.' As if that shrew knew anything about the proper character for a young lady of good breeding. They both may have been tradesman's daughters, but my Fanny has always been more of a lady. If only the fear of the bloody entail had not stolen her joy from her. But her girls are doing her proud. Look at them now, proper ladies all of them. _

Jane and Lizzy exchanged mischievous grins. Their father raised a shaggy brow their direction, asking a silent question.

"Oh, Papa!" Jane exclaimed, laughing, unable to hold herself back, "You should have seen Lizzy! She had the two dry goods merchants ready to come to blows with each other in the middle of the street!"

Unable to retain his composure, he began to choke, coughing until his eyes watered. Finally he sputtered, "Well, since neither has come to my door, I know they were not fighting over her hand." He wiped his eyes roughly with his napkin.

Lizzy gasped as the others laughed harder. Her hands flew to her hips. "Father, how could you? I was not flirting with the merchants! I am not…"

"Oh no, my dear! I would never accuse you of flirting, much to your poor mother's dismay." His eyes twinkled merrily as he baited his daughter. "I believe she has been trying to have you refine that particular skill for several years now. I seem to recall several memorable lectures she has delivered on that very topic, none of which I remember you being terribly receptive of."

Sighing heavily, Lizzy rolled her eyes and shook her head. With an affected frown, she shrugged and turned her attention back to her plate, causing more laughter from her sisters.

"So, go on with your tale." He turned back to Jane with a wry smile. Warmly, he glanced back at Lizzy. _Yes, my dear, it is your turn today to be the brunt of the tease. I need to make sure you can laugh at your own habits as easily as you can laugh at the foibles of others. If you cannot, you will grow bitter and cold in time. _

Jane raised a brow toward the younger sisters who gleefully rose to the challenge. Mary and Kitty shared mischievous grins. "Lizzy went to the first shop to inquire after the cost of sugar, tea and coffee." Mary's eyes sparkled.

"He would not give her an answer! Can you believe that? He told her Hill had patronized his shop for many years, and that our housekeeper was a competent and trustworthy woman, there was no reason to begin to question her judgment now."

"You should have seen the look on your face, Lizzy." Jane's blue eyes twinkled as she fought to control her laughter." You were the very picture of righteous outrage. I cannot believe that he did not fall over dead just from the way you looked at him."

"She did not even deign to speak to him further!" Mary snickered, reaching for a roll.

"She just spun on her heel and stalked out of the shop, leaving us all to scurry after her like little ducklings." Kitty bit her lower lip, grinning.

"And we all just fell into step behind her! There was little else for us to do!" Jane brushed the mirth-filled tears from her cheeks. "We followed mama-duck directly across the street to talk to the other shop keeper."

"Who was quick to give me the answers I requested, I might add." Lizzy looked up and crossed her arms firmly as she met her father's eye steadily. "In fact, he offered a very good price if we would consider switching our patronage to his shop."

"At just that moment, the first shop keeper stormed in, declaring that Lizzy had led us away too soon, and that he had meant no offense, but rather to compliment the staff of Longbourn," Jane continued with a smirk toward her sister. "But Lizzy would have none of it. She dismissed him like an unwanted suitor, refusing to hear him at all."

"So he became angry…"

"And they threw him out…"

"So he yelled from the street…"

"And the shop assistant followed him out to try and silence him…"

"But the young man could not…"

"So his father followed him out!"

Mary and Kitty gasped and laughed as they finished each other's sentences. Lizzy looked from one sister to the other in exasperation. "It was not nearly so exciting as that, Papa. Mr. Nash just went out to try and calm Mr. Sterling…"

"They nearly came to blows!" Kitty blurted out. "Mr. Sterling accused Mr. Nash of trying to steal away our patronage from his shop, and Mr. Nash shouted back that there was no law against competition! Then Mr. Sterling struck…"

"No, he just pushed Mr. Nash. He did not hit him," Mary gently corrected. "But then the Regiment paraded through at that point and effectively broke off their…interaction."

"My word!" Mr. Bennet exclaimed. _All of Meryton must know by now that the girls have taken on the management at Longbourn. I can only imagine what Mrs. Phillips is saying. Well, there's nothing to be done now, I suppose._

"But you should see the price she negotiated on our tea, coffee, and sugar for the next month!" Jane finished with a flourish.

"Perhaps I should be bringing you with me, my dear," Mr. Bennet murmured under his breath, sipping his water.

A somber expression fell over Lizzy's face. "May I ask, what is your business in Kent?"

"No, you may not," he replied firmly, but not unkindly. _I do not wish to raise your hopes only to have something steal that away from you. I do not want to disappoint you._ "Perhaps, when I return, we will talk."

Although crestfallen, Lizzy did not press the point. However, the light mood they had just enjoyed seemed to evaporate under his heaviness.

Finally Jane broke the uncomfortable silence. "We saw Aunt Phillips for a few minutes. She inquired after Mama."

A decidedly displeased look crept over his face. With a stern look in his eyes, he turned to his eldest daughters. "Jane, Lizzy, while I am gone, I charge you both with making sure that your aunt is not left alone with your mother at all. If she does visit, she may only do so in your presence, and if she says anything even remotely upsetting to your mother, you are to escort her out and not allow her admission into Longbourn whilst I am gone again.

"In fact, the same is true for any visitor, if your mother is even up to receiving any of them. Your mother's nerves have gotten the best of her for now, and she needs peace and rest more than company right now. I will not jeopardize her recovery with any guests that may further upset her."

Kitty and Mary just stared wide-eyed at their father.

"We understand," Jane and Elizabeth replied together, nodding seriously.

Grimly, Mr. Bennet frowned. His eyes flickered away from his daughters for a moment and he exhaled heavily. "I will be here to escort you all to church tomorrow, then on Monday I will leave with your Uncle Phillips."

"So quickly?" Jane asked, alarmed._It will be so strange not having you home with us._

"I am afraid it must be so. I fear this business may take some time, and it must be carefully handled. I need to be back for farm affairs in a month or so, so I must take advantage of the lull time I have right now." He sighed heavily. _I hate to leave them; I wonder if they understand that._ "But now, no long faces. We should enjoy this delightful pie that cook has offered us." Without further pause, he began to serve the pastry. "So then, tell me what happened after the regiment passed?"

The church bells rang loudly as the Bennet family filed into their family pew. The elder girls were acutely aware of the emptiness of the nearby row usually filled by the Netherfield family. They shared an uneasy glance, but their moment of uncomfortable reflection was broken by the Lucas family's arrival.

"Lizzy, Jane!" Charlotte cried warmly. "I am so glad to see you both." She clasped the older sisters' hands warmly. "Mary! I have just been bursting to tell you, Mama went back to visit the Blacks yesterday. Mrs. Black is still weak, of course, but she is much better than the day we called upon her. Her mother said she no longer fears for her daughter's life!"

"That is indeed welcome news!" Mary beamed. "I have wondered how she fared since we were there."

"Well, you can be sure that both Mrs. Black and her mother were most charmed by the Bennet sisters! It seems you both have an appeal that is quite desirable in the sick room." Charlotte hunched over like the old woman they had met and affected her accent, "They wuz jes' lov'ly ladies, ya know. Not too cheery ta' bring a heart to fear fo' its life, not so somber dat ya t'ink yaself already ded. Jes' like a ray o' sun." She smiled so much like the anxious grandmother that they all laughed heartily.

_At least not all our neighbors think us shocking!_ Lizzy bit her tongue to keep from voicing her thought. _What an odd look in your eyes, Charlotte. Oh dear, I fear that you heard too much about the Bennet sisters and too little about your own kindness and gentle spirit._

"I was so intrigued by your mother's herbs that I took a book of herbal recipes from the library," Mary added excitedly.

"If you are truly interested in such things, I know my mother would like nothing more than to pass her lore on to you. Neither Maria nor I have a head for such things."

Maria giggled, nodding. "She gets so cross with me–I cannot tell one leaf from another! They are all green, are they not? How much difference can there be among them?"

"Good morning, girls." Lady Lucas smiled as she pressed in to accommodate her sons between herself and Sir William. "I see Mrs. Bennet is not here this morning."

"No, I am afraid not," Jane replied carefully. "She is feeling quite poorly this morning and could not leave her chambers."

"Well, I am sorry to hear that. Should I call this afternoon?" Deep concern filled her hazel eyes.

"Thank you so much, Lady Lucas," Lizzy cut in. "But my father prepares for a journey tomorrow, and I do not believe that Mama will be well enough for callers amidst such excitement."

"Of course, I quite understand, dear," Lady Lucas reached out to squeeze Lizzy's arm. "Perhaps tomorrow or the next day, then." _I do so hope she will be willing to receive me. I have known her far to long not to be able to guess at what has happened. You have such a tender heart, Fanny Bennet, I only wish you were not so easily wounded._

The girls' response was cut short by the beginning of the service. They smiled to each other as they listened to the curate read the banns. His clear strong voice filled the stone building with resounding warmth.

Maria leaned forward to whisper in Kitty's ear. "Does not Mr. Pierce have the most wonderful voice?"

Kitty nodded, not taking her eyes from the young parson at the front of the church.

"I am ever so glad the vicar left, and Mr. Pierce took his place. I would much rather listen to him!"

Kitty nodded again, leaning back to whisper, "But do you not think it strange that he writes so many of his own sermons? He does not preach from the sermon books as the other vicar did."

"Hush!" Mary hissed a fierce rebuke. The younger girls settled back to listen.

"Who can find a virtuous woman? for her price is far above rubies. We find these words in the tenth verse of the thirty-first chapter of Proverbs." Robert Pierce lifted his head from his book to look out over his congregation. "If we read further, we see her husband has full confidence in her and lacks nothing of value. She brings him good, not harm, all the days of her life."

Unbeknownst to Lizzy and Jane, their father looked at them, his eyes filled with warmth. _They deserve men who will value them more highly than rubies. But where are such men to be found?_ He sighed softly.

Lizzy reached over to take her elder sister's hand, squeezing it affectionately. _You are that woman of noble character, Jane, even if you deny it. Whoever is lucky enough to win your hand will lack for nothing. I just hope he is able to see that._

Charlotte looked wistfully at her friends before her. _You both are so beautiful and so well thought of, regardless of how Lydia behaves. Despite your dowry, I believe you will make good matches. What chance do I have, being poor and plain, what does my character possibly matter?_

"How confused our priorities have become." Mr. Pierce's brows furrowed seriously. "It seems the way of men now to search for a woman worth more than rubies, then hope later that she is of noble character."

*PR 31:17


	25. Chapter 23: What ever you hand finds

Ch 23: Whatever your hand finds to do, do it with all your heart*

The early morning fog slowed Lizzy as she took her customary morning walk. The air was cool and moist, clinging to her softly, tickling like a kitten's tail against her face. _Jane thinks I have lost my mind when I tell her I love the feeling of fog in the morning. She finds it so ominous, like it is hiding something. But it is only playful, in a game of hide and seek with the sunrise on its heels, ready to reveal all it obscures._ Twirling on her toes, she laughed to herself, feeling as good-humored as the fog she danced in. The lure of a new challenge, a new adventure, thrilled her. The possibility of failure did not intimidate her as it did Jane, it energized her.

_I really should get back to the house. There is so much to be done today. Papa left so late yesterday and Mama was so distraught, we achieved nothing of which we intended yesterday. I so hope Mama will be in better spirits today. I had no idea that Papa's absence would distress her as much as it did. __  
__  
__I suppose if she remains troubled, I could write him and let him know. But I would hate to disrupt his business if we do not have to. We will do the best we can to calm her, and hope that is enough. Hill is so good with her, I am sure she will be able to help Mama._

By the time Lizzy made it back to Longbourn, the fog was burning away and the warmth of the sun's rays caressed her face. _This will be a lovely day._

Jane sat at the table, waiting for her wandering sister. "Did you enjoy the fog this morning?" she teased gently, sipping her tea.

"I certainly did! I cannot imagine a lovelier way to begin the morning." Lizzy lowered herself into her seat, nodding in thanks as her sister poured tea for her. "I imagine neither Mama nor our sisters have risen yet?"

"No. After dinner last night, I believe Kitty and Mary suddenly found a great deal to talk about, and were up quite late." A wry smile crept across her face. "In truth, I would never have imagined them getting along so well. I am quite astounded by the transformation in both of them."

"I would not have imagined that Lydia's departure would make such a difference in either of them." Lizzy shook her head, wondering. "I am worried about Lyddie, though. Mrs. Forster is such a young woman, still just newly married. I wonder that she is truly a fitting chaperone for our sister." She turned to her sister, arching her brow. " But alas, it is out of our hands and we should focus on that which we can affect, right?"

"I do believe you are teasing me, Lizzy!" she laughed good-naturedly. "But yes, that does sound like something I would say."

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes before Lizzy felt compelled to break the stillness. "So then, where do you think we should begin today?"

"Well," Jane sighed, "I would prefer to leave the household accounts in your capable hands, if that is all right with you. I believe it is time to exert myself to become a bit more outgoing than is my wont. It has been a long time since our tenants have received proper calls from Longbourn. I would like to take the morning to visit a few of Papa's tenants. I spoke with cook last night, and found we have an abundance of blackberry jam in the pantry. So I will take them each a jar as a small gift."

"I would be pleased to have you handle the morning calls, Jane. Your gentle nature is sure to put people at ease. You are very much suited to the task. I fear I am better fitted to arguing with merchants and commanding servants," Lizzy laughed self-deprecatingly.

"Do not criticize yourself so, Lizzy!" Jane immediately admonished.

"We all have our gifts, dear. While you are immeasurably kind, I am simply bossy." Despite the saucy wink Lizzy offered with her words, the older girl knew too well the pain behind them. Before she could respond, though, Lizzy continued, "I had thought to set Mary and Kitty to check on the hen house and dairy barn. Do you think they are up to that?"

"There is no better way to find out than to try. I cannot imagine they can come to much harm among the chickens and cows." Jane laughed as she tried to shake the image from her mind.

"I hope they will find the idea appealing. I do not imagine that Kitty would prefer going over ledgers and Mary will not want to go alone"

An hour later, while her younger sisters ate breakfast in the dining room, Lizzy met with Hill in the housekeeper's small office off the kitchen.

"I have been going over the household accounts, and I wanted to ask you a few questions," Lizzy began gently. _I do not wish to offend her._

"Yes, Madam," Hill bobbed her head respectfully. "I have kept the books quite faithfully. I hope that you have not found anything missing." She clasped her hands before her.

"They are quite complete, Hill. You have done a very good job in keeping them. In fact, that is why I wish to speak with you."

"I am afraid I do not understand."

Carefully opening the ledger, Lizzy directed the housekeeper's attention to several specific entries. "As I looked over these records, I noticed something that does not make sense to me."

"All that your father asked is there, is it not? The date, the purchases, the prices, the merchants?" Worried lines creased Hill's face.

"Yes, yes it is all here. That is not the problem at all." Lizzy sighed softly, trying to contain her mounting frustration. "When I looked over all the information you have so dutifully recorded, I noticed that in the last six months we seem to be purchasing sugar much more often than we had in months past. I looked over the menus, and I do not see any reason why we should be running out of sugar so much faster now."

Hill's eyes grew wide as she listened, then they narrowed as she searched for an answer. "I am afraid I cannot for the life of me think why that might be, ma'am."

"Is it your practice to check the weight of the items sent by the merchants?" the younger woman asked carefully.

"Yes, I do. I know it is the way of some to short the merchandise. That is why I have used Mr. Sterling for so many years. His parcels are always correctly weighed." The housekeeper began to wring her hands.

"That is odd indeed. Would you show me where you weigh the parcels?"

Silently, Hill nodded and led Lizzy to the back corner of the kitchen, near the pantry. "Here's where the girls put the packages when they come in, on the table next to my scale. Nothing moves from here until I have checked it against the order I made."

Carefully, Lizzy scrutinized the arrangement. _She is far more efficient than I realized. I do not know that I would have ever thought to do this had Mrs. Rundell's book not mentioned it. How much I have to learn! _"I have to agree with you, Hill. Everything looks in order here." She pressed her lips into a thoughtful frown, glancing into the pantry. Suddenly her brows furrowed and she walked toward the pantry, an alarmed Hill scurrying after her. "This is strange, do you know what this is?" In the corner of the pantry, on the floor, was a pile of small stones.

"I have never noticed that before. I cannot image what those are doing in my kitchen. Betsy!" Hill stepped out into the kitchen proper. "Betsy!"

"Yes ma'am!" A young woman dashed in and stood before Hill, panting hard.

"Can you tell me why there are rocks in my pantry?" An angry finger pointed accusingly at the offending pile.

"I'm sorry ma'am! I usually remember to take them out. I forgot!" the young woman's words spilled out anxiously.

"Take them out? Where do they come from?"

"The sugar. I find them in the bags of sugar. It is a simple thing to sieve them out before I bring it out to cook. I leave them rocks on the floor until I can take them out to the garden." Betsy glanced nervously at Lizzy, who now stood close by, listening intensely.

"Why was I not told?" The housekeeper's face turned red as her hands flew to her hips.

"I…I…I thought I ought not trouble you with that. It were no trouble for me to take care of it."

"Thank you, Betsy," Lizzy stepped in. _Poor thing, she meant no harm. She has no idea why there were stones in the sugar. She was only doing the best she knew how._ "In the future, should you find anything like that again, you are to notify Mrs. Hill. You have done fine. You may go back to your duties."

"Thank you," Betsy bobbed a curtsey and scampered away nervously.

An awkward silence followed. Lizzy looked at Hill with a wry smile. "That would explain why the sugar has not lasted as long as it used to."

"I am so sorry, ma'am. I had no idea. If that girl had only told me…"

"It is all right, Mrs. Hill. She had no idea. I do not believe she was intentionally keeping anything from you. Do not punish her for this. I know you suspected nothing of this sort, and I do not hold this against you either."

Hill swallowed hard. "That is very good of you. Thank you,"

"The question is, what to do about it now? I cannot imagine that we should call the magistrate over something such as this." She chewed her lower lip thoughtfully.

"No, ma'am. With your permission, I believe I have a better way." A satisfied grin bloomed on the older woman's weathered face.

"Do tell."

"I will tell our girls of Mr. Sterling's odd way of packing the sugar, and send them on errands to the other houses in the neighborhood. It will be but a day or so before everyone knows what has happened."

With a twinkle in her eye, Lizzy agreed, "That would be a more fitting consequence than calling the magistrate. Of course, we will take our patronage to Mr. Nash now." She laughed to herself._That does explain some of 's odd behavior when we were in town._

"I do believe that there will be many in town who will agree with you soon."_No wonder the Master left her in charge. She is such a clever girl to figure that out so quick._

"Lizzy? Lizzy!" Mary's strong voice called from hall outside the kitchen.

Lizzy nodded to Hill then hurried to her sister. She found Mary and Kitty standing in the hall, holding another ledger. "What is wrong? Please, tell me you did not try to milk the cow yourselves."

The younger girls looked at each other and laughed. "My goodness, no!" Kitty sputtered. "I would not dare try, I am too afraid of her kicking me."

"Do not look at me like that Lizzy!" Mary held her hands up in surrender. "I have no wish to get too close to that great hairy beast either."

"Then what? Did the hens attack you as you tried to steal their eggs?" Lizzy's eyes danced with good natured mischief.

"Please Lizzy, this is serious," Mary protested in exasperation._Please do not ignore me as Papa has._

"Very well, you do not seem in the mood for a tease, so tell me, what is wrong?" She led them into the parlor to sit down.

"There is something very strange in the ledgers." Mary opened the ungainly book and searched for the page she needed.

Sighing, Lizzy rolled her eyes. _This again? I cannot imagine._

"It does not make sense." Kitty pointed at a series of entries. "We talked to Mr. Clay…"

"He runs the home farm for Papa," Mary quickly explained. "Sorry, you knew that. He records the amount of eggs and milk that are taken to town to sell, who buys them, and how much he receives for them."

"Let me guess, you have no problem with his record keeping…" Lizzy offered, biting her upper lip.

"No, that is done just as Papa has requested. But look at this and this and this." Kitty pointed to three specific entries. "If you look at the amount sold and the amount received, something is not right with the numbers."

Lizzy stared at the numbers, thinking. Her brows knit as she blinked hard. _That does not make sense. I must have calculated incorrectly._

Kitty could tell what her sister was thinking. "No, Lizzy, I am sure you figured correctly. Something is not the way it should be."

"I did not know you so proficient with your sums." She looked at her younger sister in surprise.

"It is quite useful in pattern making," Kitty shrugged. "But look here, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, it seems as though the amounts received are less than they should be compared to the other days of the week."

"That is very odd indeed!" Lizzy squinted and blinked as she studied several pages of entries. "This seems to be a long standing pattern. Have you spoken to Mr. Clay?"

"No, not yet. I…we wanted to be certain that there was indeed something there," Mary replied softly.

Laying a warm hand on her sister's arm, Lizzy assured, "You have done a wonderful job, both of you. I am truly impressed. Let us take a trip down to speak with Mr. Clay and see what we can see."

In short order, the three sisters arrived at the dairy barn where Mr. Clay was instructing his son on the care of the calves. Quickly, Lizzy explained their findings to him.

"Beggin' your pardon, ma'am, but I canna' think why dat would be." He scratched his head with a dirty hand.

"Can you think of anything different that happens on those days?" Lizzy offered gently._Does no one here do anything but write numbers down? No one seems to consider what they mean._

Mr. Clay's son tugged insistently on his father's sleeve. "Papa, ain't those da days dat Bonnie takes da eggs and milk ta town?"

The farmer's eyes grew wide with understanding, then a dark cloud descended over his coarse features. "Bonnie!" he shouted angrily, "Git yourself o'er here! Bonnie!"

Kitty and Mary cringed as they saw the girl running toward them.

Quickly, he explained what Mary and Kitty had discovered and demanded an accounting.

None were surprised when Bonnie broke down into tears. "Oh, please, Miss, please, do not dismiss my papa!" she pleaded.

"Nothing will happen to your papa or your family if you tell us the truth," Lizzy answered firmly. "Did you steal that money?"

"Oh no, no! I did na! Papa would tan my hide ever so fierce if I e'er did something so evil!" Bonnie sobbed.

"Then what happened?" Mary dropped to her knee to look the little girl in the eye. Taking the youngster's hand, she calmly soothed the child._Poor thing is terrified._

"Billy Thompson," Bonnie whispered hoarsely.

"What about him?" Lizzy followed Mary's lead and crouched down.

"He…'e knows I 'ave the milk an' egg money when I come back from town. Billy, 'e waits at da foot bridge, 'e makes me give 'im…four pence or sometime even six pence to let me pass…" The child broke down sobbing once again.

"And if you did not?" Mary pressed, drying her tears.

"'e said 'e would hit me and take it all, then tell the magistrate I stole it! 'e said the magistrate would…would…"

"There, there, it is all right. Nothing will happen to you." Mary drew the girl into a reassuring embrace. _Poor dear little thing!_

Lizzy rose, brushing her hands on her skirt. She fixed a stare on Mr. Clay.

"Dis be da first I heard o' it! Truly ma'am…" The farmer's alarm was clear in his voice.

"I can see that," Lizzy agreed. "The question is, what do we do about it now?" Glancing at her sisters for support, she continued, "I believe a visit to the Thompson's would be in order."

"It would indeed!" he agreed. "Come now, Bonnie." Gently he took his daughter's small hand in his and led them all on a brisk walk to the Thompson's farm.

Lizzy's mind raced as she hurried to keep up with the angry farmer's long strides. _What am I going to say to them? What am I going to do? Billy Thompson is hardly more than nine years old. I cannot call the magistrate against a child! Yet, the amount that has been taken would be considered a hanging offense! How I wish Mary and Kitty had never found that! I cannot allow a child to face the gallows over something we never even noticed before now!_

Too soon for Lizzy's tastes, they arrived at the tenant farm. Mr. Clay knocked sharply at the door and demanded to see Mr. Thompson. Mrs. Thompson ushered him into the house, then did a double take when she saw the sisters standing behind him.

"Please, come in. I imagine you are looking for Miss Bennet? She just came to call a few minutes ago. She is here in the parlor." The farmer's wife anxiously led them into the parlor where Jane sat talking with Mr. Pierce.

_Jane is here! I am so glad. I need her right now!_ Lizzy's eyes searched for her sister.

Surprised, the eldest Bennet sister sprang to her feet. "Lizzy! Mary! Kitty! Is everything all right? I did not expect to see you here." _On no! What is wrong?_

Seeing the suffering on Lizzy's face, Mr. Pierce added, "Please, Miss Elizabeth, sit down. Is there anything I can do for your present distress? Can you tell us what has happened?" Kindly, he guided Lizzy to a chair.

With gratitude, she sat down and pressed her temples hard. "Things have suddenly become quite complicated," she sighed and rapidly explained the events that had led them to the Thompson's home.

Raised voices from the back of the house convinced them that Mr. Thompson had indeed been found and was listening to Mr. Clay's complaint. Moments later they heard, "Billy! Get in your arse in here! Billy!" shouted from the back door.

"Oh Jane! I do not know what to do," Lizzy whispered desperately.

Mr. Pierce looked from one sister to the next, identical expressions of compassion and worry in each of their eyes. He drew breath to speak, but was interrupted by the arrival of the farmers with their children in tow.

"Clay tol' me o' what ma' Billy done," Mr. Thompson declared, glaring furiously, first at his son, then at the other farmer. "What ya' done there be a hanging offense, boy!" He shook the boy by the shoulder angrily.

"I will get the magistrate," Mr. Clay declared, taking a step toward the door.

Mr. Thompson blanched at the suggestion, a look of horror lighting his eyes.

"No!" Lizzy cried, springing to her feet to stop the farmer. Briskly she stepped toward the young boy, still in his father's grasp.

"But ma'am…" Clay protested as Lizzy shook her head sharply.

"Why did you take the money from Bonnie?" Lizzy asked, dropping down to look the child in the eye.

"I did na…" Billy began to protest until his father's powerful squeeze on his shoulder stopped his words. "I…I…dinna' know." He glowered at his interrogator.

"He's a bad seed," Clay declared, glowering at the boy and his father.

"That is enough, Mr. Clay," Lizzy commanded, rising. "He is a child. A child who has done a bad deed." She turned her eyes on Mr. Thompson. "Who certainly should be punished for what he has done." She frowned at Clay. "But not by the magistrate."

Thompson swallowed hard. "I will tan his hide for sure, ma'am. But please, donna' call da magistrate. I will see to it dat he will na' do dis agin."

Lizzy looked over her shoulder to Jane. Her elder sister shrugged helplessly, but rose to stand beside Lizzy. Looking critically at the defiant child, Lizzy shook her head, "I fear that will not be enough."

"An' what would you know…" Thompson retorted angrily.

"I agree with Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Pierce added, joining the sisters.

Thompson drew a sharp breath. "He's but a child!"

Mr. Pierce raised his hand to stop the protest. "I have a suggestion, if I may, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bennet."

The four sisters turned hopeful eyes on the curate.

"The good book says 'If a man shall deliver unto his neighbor money or stuff to keep, and it be stolen out of the man's house; if the thief be found, let him pay double.'** It seems to me that is what has happened here." The curate's gentle brown eyes focused on the boy.

"But I ain't got that!" Billy protested loudly.

"We jes paid da rent. I donna' have…" Mr. Thompson continued.

"Wait," Lizzy interrupted. "If he does not have the money, he may work to repay his debt. I believe, Mr. Clay, you have need of extra help in the barns right now?" She turned her gaze to the farmer.

Mr. Pierce smiled and nodded approvingly.

"I suppose…" Clay agreed reluctantly.

Suddenly the boy's defiant demeanor shattered and a ray of hope lit his eyes. "I can work hard in da barns!"

"I am sure you can," Jane warmly agreed. "I think it is a good plan. Understand, you will have to work hard, and for a long time, to pay off your debts." She looked at the boy very seriously.

He nodded up at her, "But da magistrate will na' be comin' ta git me?"

"No he will not," Lizzy crossed her arms over her chest. "Not as long as you do as you are told and work hard. Mr. Clay, please add young Billy's work to those things you record for my father."

"Yes, ma'am."

Thompson breathed a heavy sigh of relief. From outside the room, they heard his wife burst into loud tears of relief. "Thank ya, ma'am and ma'am. And you too, sir," he turned to Mr. Pierce gratefully, "I will na' forgit what ya done for ma boy."

Lizzy sighed with relief, grateful for Mr. Pierce's quick intervention. A few minutes later the sisters took their leave of the Thompsons and began their journey back to Longbourn.

Jane insisted on being informed of all their discoveries as they walked. "To think I was feeling sorry for myself, listening to the complaints of the tenants' wives!" She laughed. "Here I thought myself so patient and longsuffering while all I had to do was simply listen. In the meantime, you were studying ledgers, solving mysteries, and meting out justice!"

"I hardly think this is what Papa intended when he handed the management of the household over to us," Mary remarked contemplatively.

"I believe you are correct, dear," Lizzy agreed, twining her arm in Mary's. "I do so dearly hope all our days will not be nearly so exciting!" 

*Eccl 9:10

**EX 22:7


	26. Intermezzo 2

**Intermezzo 2 **

**Twenty five years earlier **

Thomas Bennet sat anxiously in his carriage, wringing his hands in his lap. The short journey into Meryton seemed longer than he had ever remembered it. After a month and a half in London, he was anxious to arrive at his destination. This was no ordinary social call. _ Today I will ask Miss Fanny Gardiner to be my wife! _ He smiled in satisfaction, leaning back in his coach. _ My dear Fanny, I cannot wait to see your face!_

_She is so beautiful and lively, and I am so dull. I wonder how she could possibly care for me. I know her sisters say she only cares for my fortune, but they are the fortune seekers, not her. She is all that is good and sweet and winsome and… _ He laughed to himself. _ Listen to me! I am worse than a school girl! At five and twenty, one should have better sense! _

The carriage lurched to a stop, and he bounded from its confines, up the steps to the Gardiners' door. The housekeeper led him in to the parlor where Mrs. Gardiner sat.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Gardiner," he bowed impatiently, his eyes searching.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bennet." She rose to meet him, the relief in her voice worried him.

"Begging your pardon, ma'am, but is something wrong? You seem troubled."

Sadly, she nodded. "It is not me, sir, but my youngest daughter. Miss Gardiner is out in the garden. She is very distraught, but will not speak to me of it. "

"Perhaps I might be of some comfort to her," he suggested cautiously. _I know it is improper to suggest such a thing, but if she is truly distressed…_

"I confess I hoped that you might consider it." Mrs. Gardiner led him to a window that overlooked the garden. "There she is. I believe that she might welcome your company. I will stay here. If you promise to stay in view of these windows, I can chaperone you from here."

_Fanny…Miss Gardiner must be truly beside herself if her mother is willing to allow me such freedom. _"That is indeed good of you, ma'am." He hurried out the door into the garden.

He only took a few steps onto the gravel path before he heard Fanny's violent sobs. His heart tightened in his chest. Moments later, he was on his knees before her. "Miss Gardiner…" he began softly.

She glanced down at him, her eyes red, and flowing with tears. She tried to speak, but could only cover her face with her hands and sob once more.

"Fanny! Please, what is wrong? What has happened?" he demanded, boldly pulling her hands from her face. _ Tell me, my love. _

"No! No!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him. "You must go!" _ I cannot bear to have him turn me away! _

His heart turned to ice in his chest. _ This cannot be! _"I will not go anywhere without an explanation, Miss Gardiner." His voice was soft, but determined.

She stared at him, the pain in her eyes heart-rendingly clear. "My sister was right. You should have nothing to do with me. I… I am… I am ruined!" Sobs overtook her once more.

"What are you talking about! What has happened?" he demanded once more, a sick feeling overtaking him. _Dear Lord what has happened_?

"I cannot, I cannot speak…"

"You can and you will, Fanny Gardiner. I will not leave without a full accounting of your claim." His words were stern, but the gentleness with which he held her hands spoke volumes of his tenderness.

She cried for long minutes before she could speak again. "I am ruined, Mr. Bennet. You are a gentleman. You cannot wish to keep company with such a woman as I." Her strained voice was barely above a whisper.

"What has happened? What are you saying?" Coldness crept across his face. "Is there another…" _ I cannot believe such a thing! _

"No! Oh no! Mr. Bennet… Thomas…no…"_ I love you! You must believe I would never betray you! _

"Then what!" He squeezed her hands hard.

Summoning her courage, she faced him, "While you were gone, my father…we had a guest…my uncle…"

_No! Not that man! _ Anger replaced fear in Thomas's eyes.

"At dinner, he paid me every compliment and I thanked him for it. But Mr. Bennet, you must believe me, I did not… I did not…" She turned away to weep once more.

"No, Fanny, please, do not tell me…he did not!"

Swallowing hard, she nodded, though she could not face him. "He came to my chambers late at night. I did not want him there! I tried to scream, but he covered my mouth with his hand. I tried to fight him, but…but…"

"Oh, no, Fanny!" He could not restrain himself. Wrapping his long arms around her, he pulled her into his shoulder. "My precious Fanny. I am so sorry." Grief seized his chest in a painful pang that took his breath away.

"Now I am ruined!" She sobbed painfully into his coat.

"No, no you are not. It was not your fault, and I will not let that change anything. I met with my solicitor in London to have settlement papers drawn up. I came here with the intention of asking you for your hand in marriage. I love you, Miss Gardiner, and I want you to be my wife." He stared lovingly into her eyes ignoring the tightness in his throat.

"You do not understand!" she countered in a voice bordering on hysteria. "I…I…fear that…I am with child!" She fell prostrate on the bench.

_Another man's child! She carries another man's child. But it is not her fault. She smiles too much, but that does not make her a public woman. I know her uncle's reputation. He is the worst sort of man. I cannot doubt what she has told me. _

_Can I be father to another man's child?_ He chewed his lip pensively. _ If I cannot, I cannot have Fanny. I do not want to imagine a future without her. That is far too bleak. Nor can I subject her to what her life would become as the mother of such a babe. _

Moving to the end of the bench to speak into her ear, he began, "Listen to me, Miss Gardiner, I beseech you. I have heard all you have told me, and I understand. But it does not change my desires."

Stunned, she pushed herself up to stare wide-eyed into his face.

Boldly, he brushed tears from her cheek. "I have no doubt that you are not at fault, my dear, dear Miss Gardiner. I love you too much, and cannot fancy a life without you, whatever that means. If there is a child, I will call it my own, as long as that means you will be my wife. May I have your hand?"

"Are you certain?"

He nodded somberly. "Totally certain."

"Oh, Thomas!" A weary smile burst forth. "Yes, yes I want nothing more than to be Mrs. Bennet. I just believed…I thought you would not…"

Throwing propriety to the winds, he pulled her into his arms for another embrace. From the window, her mother watched, relieved. Though her daughter had told her nothing, Mrs. Gardiner knew her husband's brother and sadly suspected what had happened. _ He is a good man and will make her the best of husbands. _

One month later Thomas Bennet arrived at the Gardiners' home to much the same scene as the night he had proposed. Fanny was in the garden weeping, her mother fretted in the sitting room and her father was closeted in his bookroom.

As before, he raced to her side, the sounds of her soft weeping filling his ears. _She has been ill for days and has not received my calls. Now this? What could have happened? _

"Miss Gardiner?" he asked softly, "why do you weep? Are you still unwell?"

"No, sir," she whispered, not looking at him.

"You must tell me, what is wrong?" he pleaded, taking her hand. His heart froze when she turned to look at him and he saw the expression she wore.

"You have no more need to protect me, Mr. Bennet. My reputation will remain untarnished. I have…I have lost the…the…" her voice broke. "You are free, Mr. Bennet. You are far too good a man for the likes of me."

A sudden anger welled up. "That is enough! Has your sister, Mrs. Phillips, been here tormenting you?"

Silently, Fanny nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I swear, when we are married, that harridan will not be permitted in our home!" he growled with uncharacteristic venom. "I have had enough of her constant berating and belittling of you! Why do you persist in paying attention to what she says?"

"I…I…I do not know."

"Oh, my dearest Fanny, too many people have spoken to you so. I know your mother and brother are the only ones who have been gentle with you. But I will see to it that when you are my wife you will never again…"

"Your wife?" She blinked, her brow knit.

"Of course you will be my wife. That pearl ring you wear, is that not why I gave it to you?" He laughed softly, rubbing his thumb across the ring.

"You would still? Even though…" she could not finish the thought.

"Of course. I cannot consider a future that does not include you as my wife. Come, let us go inside, your mother is nearly beside herself. Let your maid help you tidy up, then you can tell me the final plans for our wedding."

Eight years later, the mistress of Longbourn sat in her parlor, watching the drive in front of her house. Mr. Bennet would be returning from town soon. Upstairs the girls were playing quietly with the nursery maid. Everything around her was in order. She sighed contentedly. Her husband was respected in the community, her neighbors sought her company, they dined with four and twenty families in the area. The dire words that her father had spoken over her at her marriage to Mr. Bennet had not come to pass. She was not his ruination.

A strange carriage rolled up the drive, directly toward the house. _ Who could that be? It has no crest, and I have never seen it before. _ She hurried to the window to watch for who would disembark. _ Edith? What is she doing in a strange carriage? What would she be bringing someone here for? _ Fanny's eyes grew wide as she recognized the man and woman who followed her sister. _ Percy and Melissa? When did they return from the continent? I did not know they are come back! What are they doing here? Mr. Bennet declared they were not welcome at Longbourn. What am I to do? _

Too soon, Mr. Hall, the butler, announced the guests and ushered them into the parlor.

"Sister, brother, I did not realize you were back," Fanny stammered uncertainly. "Edith, you did not tell me."

"We have been back nearly a month now, in London." Percy Rawls replied matter-of-factly.

"We have only just arrived in Meryton. Edith insisted we come to see you, as we have never seen Longbourn," Melissa, the eldest Gardiner sister added. "She has told me you have five daughters! Five!"

"Yes, I do," Fanny declared, blushing at her sister's tone. "They are fine, dear girls. My youngest, Lydia just began walking. I will have the nursery maid bring them down directly." She scurried away nervously, desperately wanting to be free of her company. _ Mr. Bennet does not want them here! But how can I dismiss them? What am I to do? I do not wish to hurt their feelings? Oh where are you, Mr. Bennet? _

Fanny returned shortly with the girls and their nursery maid in tow. "These are my daughters. Children, this is your Aunt and Uncle Rawls. They have been on the continent all these years. That is why you have never met them. They are only just come back."

"We are pleased to meet you," seven year-old Jane offered softly at the urging of the nurse. Awkwardly, she tried to curtsey.

"I am Lizzy," the precocious five and a half year-old pressed forward to offer her own curtsey.

Kitty and Mary hid behind their nurse's skirts while Lydia struggled to free herself from the young woman's arms.

"They are fine girls, are they not?" Fanny suggested, a little timidly.

"Have you only one nursery maid for all five?" Rawls demanded, a touch of scorn in his voice.

"Why yes, they are good children and have no need…"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Really, Fanny, I would have thought better of you. Your oldest should be under the care of a governess by now, learning all those accomplishments she will need in order to save her family."

"Save them? Save them from what?" the young mother demanded, alarmed. "Patsy, please return the girls to the nursery."

Bobbing her own curtsey, the nursery maid ushered the girls out.

"Now what is it you believe my Jane must save her family from?" Fanny demanded angrily.

"Why, the entail, dear. Have you forgotten that Longbourn is entailed away from your daughters," Melissa's saccharine voice dripped venom. "Or did Edith tell me wrongly in her letters?"

Fanny's hear raced, her breath coming short. "It is true."

"So if anything happens to your dear, foolish Mr. Bennet, you will be thrown out into the hedgerows, my dear, unless your girls make good matches." Mellissa gracefully slid onto the couch beside her youngest sister. "Have you not wondered why God has not given you a son?"

"Melissa!" Edith Phillips snapped. "You have gone too far!"

"Hold your tongue, woman!" Rawls commanded, glaring at Edith.

"You are being punished for what you have done." Condescendingly, the eldest sister laid her arm over Fanny's shoulders.

"What have I done?" Mrs. Bennet whispered hoarsely, her stomach knotted miserably.

"We all know what you have done, Fanny. There is no need to pretend. The maid kept the bloody sheets…"

A low moan escaped her lips as Fanny doubled over in great, heaving sobs.

"We have all seen the evidence of your low morals. That is why you have only girls," Rawls pronounced judgmentally. "Sadly, you are not a fit mother for them."

"How can you say such a thing!" Edith argued again. "They are fine, sweet girls! She has raised them…"

"To be loose women like herself!" Percy hissed, taking a threatening step toward Fanny. "She is a liar and a public woman. Had Bennet known, he would never have taken the …"

"Mr. Rawls! Stop it, you cannot say such things!" Mrs. Phillips jumped between Mr. Rawls and her younger sister.

Angrily, he pushed the offending woman away and she fell awkwardly to the floor with a thin scream.

"Stop it!" Fanny jumped up.

"We know what you are Fanny," Rawls pressed, his wife rising to hem her sister in between them. "But your girls do not have to suffer your same fate."

"The Lord has not given us children," Melissa whispered softly. "But that is so that we can provide a decent home and upbringing for yours. I can raise them to be ladies, as my own daughters. They will make fine matches. I can introduce them to the Ton, they will have all the advantages that an accomplished woman can give them."

"You cannot have my girls!" Fanny stamped her foot furiously. "Get out of my house! Get out! Mr. Bennet has never welcomed you here and would not want you to stay! Get out!"

"Not without those girls! You cannot raise them, Fanny. You are no better than a common whore!" Rawls snapped back.

Without thinking, Fanny whirled on him, slapping him as hard as she could. His head snapped back and he stumbled, catching his heel in the carpet. The heavy-set man tumbled backward, striking the back of his head against the fire irons. He lay still upon the floor.

"What have you done!" Melissa flew to her husband's side. "He's dead! He's dead! You have killed him!"

Edith flew from the room to find the butler. "Send for the doctor now!" she ordered.

Mr. Bennet suddenly burst into the house, in the midst of the chaos. "What is going on in my home?" he demanded.

"Mr. Rawls is dead!" Edith cried, pointing toward the parlor.

"Get the doctor," Bennet nodded at the butler, who had still not moved. Turning back to his sister-in-law, "You brought that miserable toad into my house?"

"They just arrived. They had not met the girls! They had not seen Longbourn!" Mrs. Phillips stammered.

Pushing her aside, he rushed in to the parlor to see Rawls on the floor, his wife kneeling beside him and Fanny standing in the middle of the room, pale and trembling.

"I…I…killed him…" she whispered, a lost look on her face.

"No, you did not. You have not the strength to do such a thing," Bennet whispered in her ear, wrapping her in his arms.

"She did! She did! She killed him," Melissa argued from her place on the floor.

"No. I can see that the carpet is bunched. He tripped and fell. Fanny had nothing to do with it." He ushered his wife out of the room. Mr. Hall waited anxiously outside the room. "Call for Mr. Phillips to attend his wife and sister. I will take Mrs. Bennet upstairs. I want both her sisters removed from Longbourn as soon as possible."

"Yes sir. Is Mrs. Bennet well?" Hall asked, with genuine concern.

"I will see to her. Send Hill upstairs as soon as she is available." Carefully, Thomas guided his wife up the stairs and into her rooms. Gentle hands helped her sit on the edge of her bed. "Now Fanny, tell me what happened." His voice was firm, he knew she needed his strength to draw her from her shock.

"They came. I knew you did not want them here, but I did not know how to turn them away. I did not wish to hurt their feelings," she began numbly, but her face crumbled. "They wanted to take the girls! They said I was an unfit mother, that God was punishing me by giving me only daughters!"

"I have never heard something so absurd!" Bennet hissed. "Our girls are not a punishment! They are my delight! How could they claim such a thing?"

"They know!" Fanny began to sob. "He said I was nothing but a common whore!" She fell into her pillows, her cries wracking her body.

"Oh Fanny! My dear, sweet wife!" He laid his hand on her back, rubbing comfortingly. "I promise you, none of those words will leave this house. I will not hear such things spoken against you or the girls. You will never hear such words again, my love. Do not believe a word that was said." He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I must go downstairs to deal with the doctor, but do not fear, dear Fanny. I promise you, I will take care of you."

He rose and left the room, finding Hill waiting at the door. "How is she, sir?" the concerned housekeeper whispered.

"Stay with her, be gentle with her. I fear they broke her heart today. She does not deserve this. Do whatever she needs. All I want is to see her well again."

Nodding, Hill slipped into the mistress' chambers. Setting his features into a grim expression, Thomas Bennet descended the stairs.


	27. Chapter 24: Leave childish things behind

**Volume 3**

**Ch 24: Time to leave childish things behind**

A convoy of coaches slowly rolled down the road toward Meryton. The lead coach bore the Darcy family crest. The other two, though fine vehicles, had no such decoration.

"Harumph," Darcy grumbled as the town slowly rose into view. "I imagine the society is something savage." He squared his shoulders and looked away from the side glass.

"Come now, Darcy!" Bingley chided gently. "You really must leave this attitude of yours behind." _ I have seen it far too often, and I know it does you no favors. _

"I must? Those are strong words coming from you." _ I am stiff and tired, and in no mood to humor you. _Frowning, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Put away that Master of Pemberly mask, Darcy. It no longer impresses me." Bingley laughed good naturedly, crossing his long legs in front of him and stretching.

"He is right, Fitzwilliam," Bradley agreed softly, carefully watching the interaction between the friends. "You scare off a goodly number of people with that attitude." _ And you have been doing it all you life. As much as you have been trying to help your friend grow up and become his own man, it is time for you too to grow up and leave childish things behind. _

"That is precisely what he is trying to do." Charles raised his brow toward the vicar, with a knowing smile. "I have seen him bring out this particular tactic under many circumstances."

"Bingley…" Darcy warned with a stern expression.

"You do not frighten me any longer with that look," Bingley smiled. "I know what it means."

"And what would that be?" Bradley glanced at Darcy, who shifted uneasily in his seat. He smiled to himself. _ Charles is good for him. Fitzwilliam needs someone to prod him from his ease and force him out of his mask. _

"I saw that look at Cambridge many times. It is the look of a man who is uncomfortable in company."

Darcy crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "I have never been fond of company. I do not understand the point." A familiar frown spread across his face. "People milling about with those they do not know, talking about things which are unimportant, doing things they would rather not do."

"Like dancing?" Charles teased gently.

"Explain to me the point of shuffling about the floor, hoping not to trod upon the toes of a woman you do not know, keeping time to music that you do not enjoy," Darcy's large hands spread wide in front of him, seeking understanding.

His companions laughed sympathetically.

"When you put it that way, I can see why you would not favor such pastimes." Bradley rubbed his chin, smiling.

"If you had your way, Darcy, you would find a woman as fascinated by estate management as you. You could discuss your new seed drills and crop rotations! No small talk over the weather for you! No, tenant disputes and the price of wheat would dominate your dinner table conversation."

"Pray tell what is so wrong with preferring useful conversation to mindless fluff?" Darcy turned to stare out the window once more. _ Why must my preferences always be in the wrong? _

"Nothing at all, young master," Bradley agreed, reaching across the coach to slap Darcy's shoulder.

They rode on in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"Really, Darcy, you have nothing to worry about while you are here. No one knows you, and once you leave, you will just as likely never see them again. It is a wonderful place for you to spread your wings and learn the gentle art of conversation and social interaction." Bingley smiled encouragingly.

Darcy glared. _ I cannot believe you would expect me to expose myself in such company. I will do no such thing, and no amount of pleading from you will change my mind. _ His jaw set with determination.

"I mean that genuinely. I will help you, just like we did at school. When I occupy Netherfield, I will host dinners, parties, perhaps even a ball. I will help you to get to know the neighborhood…"

"You have not even seen the house yet! Already you talk of meeting the neighbors and hosting gatherings? Are you not putting the cart before the horse?" _ Impulsive! Will you never learn, Charles? You cannot make these leaps without thinking! _ Pemberley's master pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"I have every faith it will be as Mr. Cooperton's solicitor described. I say, you really do not need to be so gloomy," Bingley raked his unruly hair back from his eyes.

"I am not gloomy. I am a realist."

"The difference hardly signifies," Bingley huffed, but immediately softened. "Do not be anxious, my friend. The new scenery will do you a world of good. You have been as a brother to me. Let me now repay the favor."

Darcy sighed and, with a frown, nodded, leaning his forehead on his hand. The coach lurched to a stop. "I believe we have arrived at the inn where you were to meet Netherfield's owner. If you would like, Bradley, we can let Bingley off here and I can accompany you to the curate's cottage, then return here."

"I would value your company, sir." _He wants to talk alone. _

"Capital. I shall have our things sent up to our rooms. I am sure Louisa would like to refresh herself before visiting the house and grounds." Charles nodded and left the coach. "With any luck, I will be able to talk with Bascombe before you return."

Darcy followed to give instructions to the driver. Moments later, he settled back into his seat. For several minutes they rode on, watching the town through the side glass.

"I have known you for too long, young master," Bradley began softly, "to be able to ignore it when you are so troubled."

"It is so clear?"

"I am afraid so. I can only imagine that you wish to speak of it as well." Bradley smiled gently.

Darcy frowned and chewed his lip. "I fear this trip is a mistake."

"How is that? The timing could not be better with your sister visiting your aunt and the spring planting finished."

"I know the timing is good; you have all told me that many times over!" Darcy rolled his eyes. "That is not the issue." _ You already know, but you are going to make me speak the words. Why must you make this more difficult? _

"I know it is not. Why not tell me what concerns you?"

_You know it as well as I do! _ "I am not fit for company, Bradley, I never have been."

"Yet you have surrounded yourself with dear friends in Derbyshire. This is not consistent with what you are telling me now." _He still has no confidence with those he does not know. It is such a shame that he isolates himself when he is away from home. _

"But I have known them all my life!"

"Are not the Lackleys only recently come to Derbyshire? If I recall correctly, he only purchased the estate two years ago."

Frustrated, Darcy raked his hand through his thick hair, "It is not the same."

"No, it is not. You met them in the Cooperton's home, surrounded by people you knew and were comfortable with. That made it easy for you to get to know them."

"Exactly!" The younger man sighed with relief. "Here, I am…I am so alone! I know no one. Bingley knows no one. What am I to do?"

Leaning back in his seat, the vicar extended his hands. "Let Bingley do what he has always done. He will soon know and love everyone here, and will smooth the way for you."

"I do not know." Stubbornly, Darcy shook his head, "I have safely delivered you here as I told you I would. I will see the house as I promised Bingley, then I will return home. Write me when you are ready to return, send an express and I will…"

"You will do no such thing!" Bradley rebuked sharply. "You are behaving like a child. It is time for you to stop. Really, Fitzwilliam, I think you have spent far too much time holed away on your estate. It is high time for you to get out and about. How will you ever find a wife…"

"A wife?" Darcy exclaimed incredulously. "Here in the quaint little village of Meryton, a wife? Surely you jest."

"You are right, I do not expect you to find a wife here. But it is a good place for you to practice those skills which will make you acceptable to young ladies of your standing. Do not look at me so offended! You say yourself you cannot make small talk. Practice! You do not like to begin conversations with those you do not know well. Work on that here. I remember you complaining that you would rather not dance with ladies you do not know well. Here is the place to become accustomed to doing it."

"You cannot be serious! At a country dance? To stand up with the girls here would be a punishment."

"Must I remind you that pride goest before a fall?"

Rubbing his temples, Darcy rolled his eyes. "You of all people know it is not pride…"

"I know, I know. You are shy, as was your father. I well understand. But I also understand how your father appeared to those who did not know him. Many thought him a proud, even arrogant, aloof man. I fear you will have the same reputation if you do not choose to take the time to practice these things that do not come easily to you." Bradley watched his companion's shoulders sag. "I find myself wondering, at times, young master, if shyness is not in itself a form of pride, elevating its own comfort and desires over others. You allow shyness to be your excuse to remove yourself from situations uncomfortable for you, regardless of what might be best for others, placing yourself above them. Shyness thinks of itself first and foremost. Is that not pride?"

Darcy hid his face in his large hands. "I will make a fool of myself. I have no love of being laughed at," he whispered. _ Is it possible I am truly proud and unfeeling to others? Do I really think only of myself? How can he accuse me of such? _

"That is the beauty of a place where no one knows you. If that should happen, and I honestly cannot imagine that it would, but if it did, you could leave, and no one you know would be the wiser. The company here is not the company you keep in London. I believe that your reputation would be undamaged." Compassionately, he reached to clap the young man's shoulder. "The only way you learn to do something difficult…"

"Is through practice. I know. How many times have I heard you telling me that?" A wry smile turned the corners of Darcy's lips.

"How many times was I right?"

"Too many to ignore. I know you are right, but I do not have to like it." _ Worse still I fear you are right in your accusation as well. _

"Of course you do not. I do not ever believe I told you that you did." They shared a soft laugh. "I believe we are approaching Mr. Pierce's cottage. He said it was on the outskirts of Longbourn estate. Yes, there, I see it." Bradley pointed out the window toward the neat cottage off the lane.

"It seems well kept," Darcy remarked noncommittally. "Are you sure you will be comfortable there? You are more than welcome to take rooms with Bingley and me at the inn."

"I appreciate your offer, and I will keep it in mind should the need arise. However, I have my own reasons for wanting to accept the curate's invitation."

"How better to get to know a man than to see firsthand how he lives?"

"Indeed. It seems you have listened well to this old man." He smiled fondly at Darcy.

The coach slowed to a stop. Slowly Bradley moved to disembark, allowing Darcy to exit first and help him down.

"I will send the baggage coach along with your trunk when I get back to the inn." Darcy watched as the cottage door opened and a pleasant looking young man walked out.

"I would appreciate that very much. Thank you for making this a much more pleasant trip. I am afraid you are spoiling me from traveling post!" Warmly, the vicar shook hands with his patron before turning to the approaching man. "Mr. Pierce, I trust?"

"I am indeed. Mr. Bradley?" He extended his hand warmly. "Welcome to my home."

"Thank you very kindly, good sir." Bradley shook Pierce's hand. "Now, I am certain I am in good hands, Darcy. It is high time you return to Mr. Bingley. I fear he will be sorely in need of your good sense soon."

"I am sure you are correct. Good day." He touched the brim of his hat and returned to the waiting coach.

Louisa Bingley allowed her brother to hand her down from the coach. Cautiously she looked around her. _It does not seem a bad sort of place, I suppose. From the look of it, it is probably the best establishment in town. Caroline would declare it frightful! She would insist we immediately return to London. But I think it rather charming._

Bingley carefully watched his sister's face. "Are you disappointed, Louisa?" His hand gently lingered on her arm.

"Not disappointed, only surprised, I think. I did not expect Meryton to be so…quaint, that is all."

"Will you miss the diversions of London so very much?"

"I do not know really." She looked up and down the street, eyes flitting from one establishment to the next.

"You know I do not want to make you unhappy. I did not ask you to be the mistress of my home just to see you discontent with the role," Bingley insisted.

"Please, Charles, if you do not take this house, I will have to go back to London, with Caroline. As it is, she expects to accompany Mr. Hurst and me on our honeymoon. I dare say she will ask to stay on in our home after that. She is quite decided against living away from London after her visit to Derbyshire. This is the first, and maybe only, time I am able to…" Louisa stopped herself and pressed her lips into a tight frown.

"That you will have the opportunity to live without her?"

"Yes," she whispered, looking at the ground. She dug her toes into the soft dirt. "It is horrible to say, I suppose, but I…"

"You are happy for the opportunity?" He squeezed her arm encouragingly.

"Yes, I am. You and I, we have much quieter dispositions. We do not wish to argue. We prefer peace in our home. She always wishes to be heard, and will fight to get her way. She is reluctant to give way to anyone else. I find that I would like to see, if even for a little while, what it might be like to make decisions for myself."

Charles laughed softly. "I understand all too well. I cannot say that I was entirely disappointed when Caroline had so violent a reaction to Mrs. Cooperton's tutelage." _I think perhaps I need to write a long letter to Mr. Hurst. I know he does not prefer Caroline's company and tolerates her only for Louisa's sake. Perhaps they are too accommodating to each other to speak their true minds on the matter. If he knew her true feelings, I think he would be only too happy to take a stronger stance with Caroline. _

"You do not know the half of it, if the truth is to be fully told!" Louisa giggled. "You should have read her letters! I have rarely heard her so bitter."

"Then it is for the best. I expect the society here will be happy and gentle with us. It will suit us very well, I think. But it is likely to be far too tame for our dear sister. She is better off in London where she is. So then, let us make our arrangements at the inn. I believe I have a new landlord to meet."

"The Bennets are quite decent landlords," Mr. Pierce explained, handing Mr. Bradley a cup of tea. "Since I have not the use of the vicarage, they have made me feel very welcome here. Though humble, this cottage is well maintained, warm in the winter and dry in the rain." He chuckled contentedly, easing himself into a chair. "The rent is fair and perhaps, most importantly, they do not feel the need to come here looking for gossip."

With a knowing smile, Bradley nodded. "I believe I know the parishioner of which you speak all too well! They are resident in my parish as well." _A man who does not complain about his landlord when given the opportunity is one I can appreciate. _ "So then, tell me of your vicar, Mr. Bell, I believe it is."

"Yes, that is he. Have you met him?" Bradley shook his head. "I will make sure that you do while you are here. I believe he is in Hertfordshire this month. He is a good man; certainly more than fair. He could have had me much more cheaply, I am afraid to say. But he believes that the worker is worth his wage, and is therefore very generous with me."

_And he does not complain about his wage. Promising indeed. _ "So then, is he away from here often? Where does he travel?"

"London mostly. Many believe that he is soon to become a bishop. He spends much time with the church leadership there."

"Interesting. How do you feel about that, sir, your vicar becoming a bishop?" Bradley steepled his fingers and leaned his chin upon his fingertips.

"Does not the good book say that the eye is not a hand and the hand not a foot? Each should serve in the best way he can with the gifts he is given, without jealousy or envy?" Pierce peered into Bradley's eyes._ Do you wish for me to criticize him? I am afraid I cannot oblige. _ "He is a gifted man in those very areas that will serve him well if he is made bishop. I will rejoice with him if he attains the post. I however, do not have those same gifts. I do not seek such an exalted rank, not having the gifts to serve in such a capacity."

Bradley nodded thoughtfully.

"I must ask a question of my own now. These questions of yours, I can see that they are quite intentional, but I cannot make out to what end. What are you trying to discern, sir?" Pierce leaned back in his chair, drumming his fingers on the arm rest.

"You clearly received my letter, so you know…"

"I understand that you are looking for a curate. But I still wonder why you are questioning me. I already have a curacy, as you can see, so I am not a candidate for your position. If you would like a recommendation, I know of several young men, just japanned, who would very much appreciate the position you offer."

"Thank you, but no. I suppose I am a peculiar fellow. I was curate for my parish for quite a long time. I have only just taken the living myself. I feel rather…protective…of my flock. I find I have more work to do than I can manage on my own…"

_That is interesting. He seeks an assistant, not a substitute. How unusual. _"So, you are looking for someone to help you with what? Visitation? Preaching? Civic duties?"

_Patience, my young friend, you will need to develop that virtue. But that only comes with time and experience, neither of which you have had enough of yet._ "I will explain all that later. The crux of the matter is that I am looking for a like-minded man who I can raise up to take my place when the time comes. When the Good Lord calls me to His bosom, I want to depart this earthly vessel with the peace of knowing my people will be well shepherded."

"What is it you are looking for in such a man?" Pierce stroked his slightly stubbled cheek. _ I must admit, this fellow is not what I expected. But he is intriguing. There is something I like very much about him. _"I am afraid I am not likely to be what you are looking for. Most find me rather unconventional, I fear."

A broad smile lit the old vicar's face._ That is exactly why I am here. _ "Truly. In what ways, sir? I have been called that myself on more than one occasion."

Chuckling warmly, the curate shook his head. "Most recently, Sir William Lucas, our local knight, reminded me of it when he asked me again why I should write and preach my own sermons when there are so many perfectly good ones already written that I could choose from!"

"Pray tell, how did you answer him?" _Excellent. _

"I told him that I was hopelessly indecisive, and it was far easier for me to write my own than to choose from amongst the plethora already written. He seemed quite satisfied with that." Pierce chuckled softly.

_It is difficult to dislike a man who can laugh at himself. _ "A good answer, I am impressed."

"But you have not given me an answer…what are you looking for? I do not wish for you to waste your time…"

"It is never a waste to take time to know a brother in the service of our good Lord. I hesitate to tell you what I am looking for though. A proud man would tell me he fits my description, even if he does not, and I fear a humble man would tell me he does not, even if he does."

"That is quite the quandary, I suppose. How do you mean to resolve it?" _ You are quite a puzzle Mr. John Bradley. I will indeed enjoy sorting it all out. _Pierce lifted his eyebrow over his teacup.

"All I ask is that you allow me to get to know you. That will tell me what I need to know."

"An interesting request, all told, but I have nothing to hide. If you wish to know me, perhaps it would be best for me to introduce you to the parish. As the good book says, you know a man by the fruit he bears. It is my dearest wish that they be the fruit of my life, so in them, you will see me…" a small smile blossomed into a hearty laugh.

"Why do you laugh?"

"I find I am already rethinking my idea a bit. Little Billy Thompson might not be the shining example of my influence."

"Really? I think I would like to hear this story." Elbows on his knees, Bradley leaned forward to listen.

"Naturally." Blushing, Pierce recounted how the Bennet sisters discovered Billy's transgressions, but heir interventions also kept him from the magistrate. "As I said, perhaps not my most shining example…"

"I cannot say I agree with you. I find that a man's character becomes most clear when he is dealing with the mistakes of others."_ What a fitting and proper solution for everyone involved. _ "I think I would like to start with meeting the Bennets, and the Clays and Thompsons, if you are willing to make those introductions for me."

"All right, I will do that. But you must answer another question for me. If you decide that I am what you are looking for, why should I consider your offer? Surely you realize that I will not come cheap. I have the curacy here on very easy terms. Why would I be inclined to give that up?" Crossing his arms over his chest, the curate waited.

"A fair question. I am afraid I must ask you to wait on that answer though. I do not want the knowledge of that to sway you one way or another." _ You are not nearly so concerned with the salary I would offer you as you are trying to make me believe. You still want answers from me, but you will have be patient. _

Pierce threw back his head and laughed. "You are certainly an odd man, perhaps as eccentric as I. But you intrigue me, I will wait. Will you let me know nothing of you in the meantime?"

"I can offer patron of my parish is visiting Meryton with his friend. His father was a dear friend, and his son is stepping into that role as well. You can learn a great deal about a man by knowing his friends."_ And it would answer another of my questions. I could never select a man who did not have Darcy's respect. _

"Fair enough. I will look forward to the introduction."

"So then, you write your own sermons, do you? Tell me of what you last preached." Bradley settled into his chair, ready to enjoy pleasant conversation that would last long into the night.


	28. Chapter 25:A time for everything

**Ch 25: There is a time for everything **

"Thank you kindly for your visit, Miss Bennet." Mrs. Downs bobbed her head agreeably.

"I hope that the children are feeling better soon. Being confined with a cold is so difficult for them! I will inform Papa of the storm damage to the roof as soon as he returns. I am sure we will get it set to rights soon." Lizzy smiled as she took her leave.

The afternoon sun beat down upon her. _ Summer will be here soon. It will not be long until it is time to begin setting up preserves; the berries are almost ripe. I need to check with Hill to find out what needs to be ordered from town to make ready for that. _She laughed to herself as she twirled on her toes._ It was not so very long ago that I longed to be useful and have some meaningful employment for my time. Now I cannot seem to find a moment to gather two thoughts together! I can see why Mama finds it all so unmanageable. Oh Mama! I am sure you will be yourself soon. _

She paid little attention as she walked home, the paths so familiar, her feet knew the way. _ Papa's letter said he should arrive home tomorrow with Uncle Gardiner and a guest. I wonder who he might be bringing. I cannot remember the last time anyone other than Aunt and Uncle Gardiner stayed with us. Papa is so particular about overnight company._

_The tone of his letter was so very odd. Perhaps something has gone wrong with his business in Kent. I do hope he is pleased with what we have done at Longbourn. It would be a shame for him to be further distressed when he arrives home._

_I hope he will allow us to continue as we have been once he past three weeks have been so challenging. How could I have managed but for Jane, Mary and Kitty. Who thought Kitty so clever with her sums? And Mary such a fount of good sense. She has applied herself so diligently to Lady Lucas' instruction!_

_It seems this time has been good for Mama as well. It was exciting to see her finally venture below stairs to visit with Lady Lucas. Perhaps her spirits are finally returning. She did appear pleased to hear Lady Lucas speak of Mary's accomplishments. When Charlotte and Maria began to gush over the small dinner we hosted, Mama positively beamed. Having them for tea was such a good idea. I am so glad Jane thought of it._

_Oh Jane! She was so anxious when Papa left! Now she is transformed. She glows with confidence. Is it possible that she is even more beautiful now? I know she will be disappointed if Papa wishes us to return to the way things were. Oh well. It does no good to worry about it now. _

_Oh look! That patch of berries is quite ripe! I will have to let Hill know to send the girls out this way._

Darcy gazed pensively out the window as the carriage slowly rolled down the road. Bradley's words still rang in his ears, _Many thought him a proud, even arrogant, aloof man. I fear you will have the same reputation _. He removed his hat and raked his hair. _ My father was not unduly proud. Anyone who knew him understood he was just reserved and uncomfortable in company, as am I. _ Angrily, he crossed his arms over his chest. _Those few close enough to know him understood, but those who did not, what did they see? Could it be that Bradley is right, they saw Father as an arrogant and unfeeling man? Nothing could have been further from the truth! He felt everything so deeply.[/i ]_ His brow knit tightly in thought.

The heat in the coach suddenly became stifling. His chest felt tight, his breathing suddenly constricted. He rapped on the roof to stop the driver. Quickly he jumped from the confining vehicle. "I have been in the coach too long today," he called to the driver. "I must walk for a while. Go on to the inn, I will make my way on foot."

"Are you certain, sir? I can wait here while you refresh yourself, then continue the drive," the driver, a long-time Darcy employee, offered.

"No, no, there is no need. The horses need to be watered and rested. Inform Mr. Bingley of my plans."

"Very good, sir." With a nod, the driver slapped the reins and the horses walked on.

Darcy stood in the road a moment, watching the coach depart. He breathed deeply, suddenly relieved to be in the open air once more. Spying a small path into the woods, he left the road. _ This will do very well. I need to clear my mind. _ His long legs quickly carried him onto the tree lined trail.

_I remember that day I overheard Uncle Matlock defending Father to Aunt Catherine. She called my father a cold, heartless, arrogant man. But my Uncle told her she could not be more wrong. Uncle Matlock and Father were always very close. Perhaps Bradley is right. Even our family was mistaken about Father's true nature. What must society have thought of him?_

Suddenly he threw up his hands. _ What am I saying? Of course Bradley is right! When has that blasted man ever been wrong? _ Angrily he kicked a small stone out of his way. _But if he is not wrong, then I must be. How tired I am of being wrong! Will there ever be a day when he is not correcting my folly? Here I am the master of Pemberley, and he must still reform my character as though I were a mere boy! He is truly maddening! _

His footsteps crunched loudly through the deadfall. Just off the path, he noticed a patch of ripe raspberries. Without thinking, he left the clear trail, heading for the tempting fruit. _ I remember mother would take me to the berry patches near the stream when they would come ripe. These look so much like the bushes I remember. It has been years since I thought about those days. She would pack a picnic sometimes, and Father would join us. We would take our lunch there and feast on the berries after. Somehow the fruit always tasted best by the banks of the stream. _

Idly he plucked some raspberries, pricking his fingers on the thorns. _ These are so sweet. They are well worth the sting. Listen to me! I cannot escape him, even here! How often has Bradley said that the sweetness of righteousness is worth the sting of correction! His words follow and torment me where ever I turn. It is enough. _ With a sigh, he settled himself on a fallen log and rested his chin on his laced fingers.

_So what must I do? Practice! He said I must practice. He expects me to do those things that I am uncomfortable doing until they are not so difficult…How odd; Father told me the same thing when he was teaching me to ride. He said that I must not allow the discomfort to dissuade me. How many times did he tell me to master my uneasiness and bring it under good regulation? I did not like it at first, but now riding is second nature to me. If I do as Bradley suggests, is it possible that one day I could be like Bingley?_

Looking up to study the clouds, he pictured himself at a ball, behaving like his friend. He barked, laughing at the absurdity. _ No, I am most certain that such a thing will never be. Nor will I ever be as my cousin, Richard, but perhaps I might become known as a quiet man instead of a proud one. _

_I believe that would do very well. That sounds like something I might actually be able to achieve. It is settled then, I will apply myself to that very thing. With Bingley to assist me as he has promised, perhaps I can become known as the quiet master of Pemberley, for that is who I am, is it not? _

Pushing himself up from the log, he sighed, looking around. With deep consternation, he suddenly realized that he was lost. His quest for berries had taken him off the path; now the trail was nowhere in sight. Unfamiliar as he was with the area, he immediately realized the trouble he was in. Turning about, he tried to find his own footsteps to retrace his path.

His concentration was broken by a sweet laugh. A feminine voice broke out lightly in song.

_There is someone else out here! Perhaps I can ask for direction! _ His heart pounded wildly at the thought of such an easy salvation. "You there! Pray excuse me!" he called loudly looking about for the woman to whom the voice belonged.

The singing stopped. "Who calls me?" Light footsteps and a rustling of branches followed.

"I am a visitor here. I am afraid I am lost."

"Have you a name, sir?" A face appeared in the bushes, the girl herself a moment later.

Darcy gasped, seeing the lovely young woman suddenly standing before him. She wore a simple pale green muslin dress trimmed with pink ribbons and a straw bonnet clearly made to match. _ She is from a family of some means-gently bred. Of all people to meet in such a way! _"Forgive me, madam. I have indeed forgotten my manners. Since there is no one to make a proper introduction, I fear I am left to introduce myself. I am Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire." He bowed slightly.

"I am pleased to meet you Mr. Darcy of Pemberley." She curtsied. "I am Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn. It is my father's estate that you have trespassed upon." She smiled lightly, her eyes twinkling. _He is dressed as a gentleman and speaks as one. I wonder what business brings him to Meryton. _

"Please forgive my trespass, Miss Bennet. I assure you it was wholly unintended. I am afraid I have become lost and am in need of some assistance."_ She is a gentlewoman! How untoward that I should have to speak to her without introduction! I hope she does not think ill of me for it. _

"How have you come to be here, Mr. Darcy? It seems strange that a visitor should be lost in my father's woods so far from the main road," Lizzy's brow rose archly, but her sweet voice was almost teasing.

_She bears me no ill will! _Relief suffused over him_. _"I suppose it would seem so, madam. We have driven a long distance to reach Meryton this day. I just left my friend at the cottage slightly down the road from here…"

"Mr. Pierce's cottage?" Her eyes widened in recognition. _ I did not know he was expecting guests. _

"I believe that was the name."

She smiled warmly, "He is our curate, and my father's tenant. We think very highly of him."

"That is good to know. My friend is my vicar, and we all think very highly of him as well." _ Her eyes are quite striking. I can hardly turn away from them. I think I have spoken more to her than I have any young woman outside of my circle in a year at least! _

"You were telling me of how you came to be in the woods, sir."

"Ah, yes. I felt the need to stretch my legs, so I told my driver to go back to town without me, that I might walk back to town. I saw a small path off the road and decided to follow it. I was distracted by the loveliness of your woods, and suddenly realized I no longer knew where I was." He laughed at his own folly. _ She is so easy to speak with. I wonder if it is being out of doors and away from the drawing rooms that makes it so. Or is it something about her? _

With a mischievous glint in her eye, she nodded. "Indeed I should laugh at your misfortune, Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, but I would truly be a hypocrite for doing so, as often as I myself have made the same mistake. I would be happy to help you find your way back to the main road."

"I am quite in your debt, Miss Bennet." He bowed deeply to his rescuer. "Usually I am far more observant."

"I find long hours in a carriage cause my mind to wander as well. I am quite sympathetic." She stepped closer to him, pushing the basket she carried ahead of her through the bushes.

_She has traveled…long hours in a carriage…I wonder where she has been. No, it is too forward, I must not ask. Not yet. But that does speak to the means of her family. She does not appear to be of my circles, but certainly a gentlewoman nonetheless. Undoubtedly a family Bingley should become acquainted with. _ He smiled to himself. "Might I be of service, Miss Bennet? May I carry that for you?" he offered, reaching for the large basket.

"It is empty and of no weight at all. I am afraid you would have had to lose your way several hours ago for your offer to be truly gallant." She laughed as she allowed him to take the basket from her hands.

"Forgive me if I am being far too forward, madam, but might I ask what you would be bringing into the woods in such a large container? This would hold a meal for quite a large family, would it not?" He lifted the large vessel to examine it carefully. _ Did I just say that? What has gotten into me? The heat is surely affecting me. There can be no other explanation. I sound like Bingley! _

"It probably is too forward a question for an acquaintance of such short duration, sir," she said somberly, despite the glint in her eye._ Oh dear, it looks like he has taken my words far too seriously! He must think I am quite harsh! How many times has Mama warned me about my teasing ways? _ "But my mother has always told me I am far too forward myself, and a poor judge of such things, so I will answer you."

Darcy released the breath he did not realize he was holding as he watched the smile spread across her face.

"I set out this morning to bring jars of soup and other comforts to two of my father's tenants who are taken with spring colds. It seems there are a number in our fair village that are so afflicted at this time."

_Visiting her father's tenants! _ His heart skipped a beat. _ Oh, Bingley would find this rich! _ "I am sorry to hear it, I hope it is nothing too serious. We recently lost our previous vicar to a cold that settled into his lungs."

Lizzy watched as a faraway look descended upon her new companion. _ He looks as though he feels the loss deeply. _ "I am sorry for your loss, sir."

"Thank you." _ What else does one say at such a time? I do not know. I am going to make a fool of myself. This is why I hate company! _ His expression grew heavy.

"So you have only recently seen your friend become vicar?" Lizzy interrupted gracefully. _ I hope I have not said something to distress the poor man. It must already be embarrassing enough that he is lost in another man's woods. _

The light returned to Darcy's eyes. "Yes, he had been the curate. The parish was quite pleased to see him take the living. We rely upon his wisdom regularly."

"Ah, then, it is no wonder that he should be a friend of our Mr. Pierce. In the year he has been with us, he has proven himself a fount of wisdom for our fair village. It is an unusual parson who writes his own sermons. There is much speculation during the week of what he will speak of on Sunday"

Inexplicably, Darcy began to laugh.

"I do not understand, sir, what you find so amusing. Have I said something so laughable?" She crossed her arms, a vague look of annoyance in her eyes.

"Forgive me, madam. What you said reminded me of another vicar who is the exact opposite of the men we are speaking of. My aunt has recently given a living on her estate to a ridiculous parson who will never be accused of dispensing wisdom to his parish. His flock is truly safe from such unsettling influence! I imagine his sermons are also much discussed, but for very different reasons."

Lizzy joined his laughter. _ His eyes sparkle when he laughs. _"If you find an unwise man so amusing, I cannot help but believe it is because a wise one has bent your ear. Is it possible that I am not the only one who is challenged by a parson's wise words?"

"Indeed that is true." He smiled humbly, surprised by the comfort he felt in this unfamiliar young woman's company. _ How is it that I am so able to talk to her? I have never done this before! She is unlike any woman I have met before. _ They walked on a few more steps.

"There, Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, is the main road which you seek." Lizzy pointed through a break in the branches.

"I am in your debt, Miss Bennet of Longbourn." He bowed seriously, handing her basket back. "I hope that I might make your acquaintance again under more conventional circumstances so that we may be properly introduced."

"I thank you, sir, for the compliment. If your stay here will be of some duration, then it is likely we will meet in town, or perhaps at the upcoming assembly." She curtsied.

"The other friend I traveled with is here to see Netherfield Park in anticipation of taking a lease there. Is that property near your father's estate?" Darcy asked, not yet willing to end their conversation.

"It is sir." _ New tenants at Netherfield! If his friend is like Mr. Darcy, that could be a very good thing indeed. It would be nice to make his acquaintance more properly. _"Does your friend have a wife…"

"His sister will be keeping house…"

"Then I am sure my sisters and I will pay a call to her soon enough." Her smile made his heart beat faster. "Once you make it to the road, you will find a walk of less than hour will bring you into town"

After an awkward moment, Darcy nodded and turned back to the path leading to the main road, his mind now consumed by the value of a pair of fine eyes. _ Bradley will be please to hear I am not going home quite yet. _

Lizzy looked over her shoulder, watching his retreat, wondering on the appeal of a young man's dimpled smile. _ I shall mention our new neighbors to Papa. I am glad to know Netherfield Park will be let at last. _

*Eccl 3:1


	29. Chapter 26: The way of a fool seem right

**Ch 26: The way of a fool seems right to him **

The carriage lurched and swayed over the muddy road. Deep ruts and potholes, filled with water from the recent rains, scarred the usually smooth surface.

"I do not remember the roads being so bad," Mr. Phillips muttered under his breath. _ Why am I always stuck with the worst of company when the roads are so difficult? _

Mr. Collins turned pale and rapped on the roof. "Stop the coach, driver." The moment the vehicle stopped, the parson leapt from the door, dashing into the woods.

"Not again," Mr. Bennet groaned. "I have never met a man with so weak a constitution! It is a wonder he has lived so long." _ And a curse. _

"People always live forever when there is an annuity to be paid them or an entail to be inherited." Phillips screwed his lips into a crooked frown and stared out the side glass.

Bennet pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. _ If I could just have the coachman go on and forget that odious man even exists .I know it is wrong to wish he might fall to highwaymen, and yet… _

"What say you, shall we spare the horses and walk for a bit now that the road is heading uphill?" Edward Gardiner suggested.

"A capital idea!" Phillips declared, pushing open the door. "The fresh air will be quite welcome! I dare say it has been quite some time since our companion has bathed." His nose wrinkled tellingly.

"What was it his dear Lady patroness said?" Gardiner laughed, heaving himself from the coach. He shifted his posture, mimicking the great lady. "Mr. Collins, mark my words, avoid baths. Are you listening? Avoid them sir! They are dreadfully unhealthful things. They are, without a doubt, a dangerous practice, letting bad air into the body through the pores. It is one's clothes that must remain clean, for in their miasma, disease is found! I will be most seriously displeased if I find that you do not have your servant regularly washing your clothing. You must be an example to your parish."

Phillips and Bennet laughed heartily. "You are the very image of the mistress of Rosings Park! Best not allow Collins see you, lest he suffer an apoplexy." Bennet rolled his eyes and walked on to speak to the coachman.

"To imagine a woman with such ready opinions so uninformed…" Phillips shook his head.

"And so well perfumed!" Gardiner elbowed his brother. "I do not believe I have ever smelled such expensive perfume in such great quantities in all my life!" _ Nor do I have any wish to again. _

"If only the daughter's scent did not clash so badly with the mother's!" Phillips waved his hand in front of his face, remembering.

Bennet returned. "As memorable as both those great ladies might be, their fragrance does not compare to what we are being forced to endure in this coach!"

"I do not envy you having to keep him under your roof." Phillips sniffed, then began walking after the coach. "His very scent alone is enough to trigger a fit of nerves in my dear sister!"

"Thank you again, Gardiner, for accompanying us back to Longbourn. I fear I shall need your assistance managing all that is likely to come from this unfortunate situation." Bennet removed his hat, raking his fingers through his hair. "Fanny's nerves shall indeed be vexed, I fear."

"I am glad to be of service to my sister and nieces." Gardiner nodded with a slight smile. "Besides, I am certain Madeline would be quite displeased if I left you alone to deal with a fool of that magnitude."

"It will be a pleasure to take that simpleton to court, Thomas," Phillips added. "I have dealt with many ignorant men in my day, but he is by far the worst. Truly, I cannot imagine how he ever made it through school enough for his japanning. I swear whatever bishop tested him must have been sleeping at the time! "

"You have been more than fair with the man," Gardiner assured. "Not one in a hundred would offer what you have. Nearly all would have gone directly to seek simple recovery. I believe you have acquitted yourself of any remorse you might have felt for the fate he might suffer for his losses in this situation. Moreover, he has the living in Kent. It is not as though he will be left in the hedgerows as my sister would say. If he cannot…" Heavy pounding footsteps and harsh panting cut off his words. "Mr. Collins."

Collins did not immediately answer, still trying to catch his breath. The portly man's round cheeks glowed red with exertion as sweat dripped down his face. "Beastly hot morning," he finally huffed.

"I find it quite comfortable," Bennet countered. "Actually, very typical for this time of year in this county. If you find it disagreeable, you do have the option to take another estate."

"My dear, Mr. Bennet," Collins moved to stand beside him, "surely you can see the wisdom in Lady Catherine's advice."

Behind them, Phillips and Gardiner rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"'Mr. Collins,' she said, 'surely you cannot entertain the possibility of purchasing an estate as the nouveaux riche do. They are indeed the bane of good society. I will not hear of you joining their ranks. I will not have Rosings associated with such a person, most especially if he has within his grasp a way of acquiring an estate properly, through inheritance.' What a travesty it would be for a Lady of her station in life to be associated with…"

"I am quite aware of the grand lady's words," Mr. Bennet muttered through gritted teeth. "I was, after all, sitting there when she spoke them—several times. You are aware though of the great magnitude of loss you will suffer if you choose to heed her advice…"

"But was she not most condescending and gracious to offer us such an elegant solution?" Collins tried to interrupt. "Her great wisdom is without bounds, so cleverly has she contrived to meet all our considerations."

Bennet clenched his jaw, brows furrowing.

"You have five daughters, after all. 'Surely that is a sign from the Good Lord himself, is it not?' she said. Is it not clear then, that I should marry one of them and solve all our concerns so easily? 'I insist you chuse a gentlewoman, but your cousins are indeed that' she said. 'Let her be an active, useful sort of person, not brought up high, but able to make a small income go a good way. This is my advice. Find such a woman among your cousins, bring her to Hunsford, and I will visit her.'

"You do realize, Mr. Bennet, that the notice and kindness of Lady Catherine de Bourgh is one of the many advantages it is within my power to offer one of your fair daughters. Her notice…"

Bennet stopped in his tracks, turning to Collins with a severe expression the likes of which neither Phillips nor Gardiner had ever seen. "Mr. Collins, let me make it perfectly clear to you. I have not promised any of my daughters to you, nor should anything I say be construed to mean such a promise. I shall not force any of them to marry outside of their own choosing."

"Certainly, good sir. I would not have you force them. But surely they will be able to see the elegance of my circumstance and the benefit to their family and choose wisely…" Collins stammered in protest.

Undaunted, Bennet continued, " My two eldest are particularly unsuited to be your wife, the eldest being too beautiful and the second, too strong willed. I…" he shook with rage, his voice deepening to a growl. "I forbid you from even considering Jane or Lizzy in your matrimonial quest. Under no circumstances will I ever give either of them permission to be your wife. Of the younger girls, they will have to convince me that they truly like you and wish to be your wife before I would ever consider any settlement you might offer them. The attentions of Lady Catherine de Bourgh are nothing to me."

Collins stared open mouthed at the ranting man.

"The only reason I agreed to have you at Longbourn is so you can see for yourself that you would be far better off accepting…"

"The more than generous offer my brother has made you," Gardiner cut in quickly, catching up to the angry pair. "Surely you can see the generosity and Christian decency that my brother has extended toward you in spite of the very material injury he and his family has suffered under…"

"Mr. Gardiner," Collins turned to him with a condescending smile, "you and your fine brother are tradesmen. You cannot be expected to understand the concerns of your superiors in standing. I am sure that you are well meaning, but you seem insensible to the gracious wisdom and consideration of my most esteemed patroness…"

"But we are not insensible to the very great insults you have offered us." Phillips interrupted, pushing his way into the group. He stared severely at the parson. "You may expect that while you are in Meryton, I will begin the paperwork with the courts so that…"

"No!" Collins shouted angrily, loudly enough that the driver turned back to stare. "That is not acceptable. Have you forgotten how adamantly Lady Catherine decreed that she would not tolerate anyone associated with Rosings having his name drug through the courts in such a disgraceful, common fashion? No, that option will not do at all. I will not have it."

Phillips laughed gruffly, "You do not have the authority to make that decision, Mr. Collins; nor does your revered Lady Catherine. It is, in fact, in Mr. Bennet's hands alone to choose his course."

"But certainly you would not condemn me to my patroness' censure?" he gasped, horrified.

"Yet, you have so easily stood by and watched your father condemn my family to…" Bennet's voice rose uncharacteristically.

"To what? You are the one who has had the estate when my father deserved…"

"Deserved nothing! What has he ever done to…" Bennet screwed his eyes shut and lifted his hands. "No, that is enough. I will not have this conversation. It is pointless. I have no intention of allowing this entail to continue. I offered you the most generous…" _I wish I had never even considered that. I could have just had him served with papers and been done with this foul business! _

"Indeed you have, dear sir," Collins' attitude suddenly shifted to something alarmingly like groveling. "But you must realize that I can do nothing to jeopardize the favor I have come to enjoy from my patroness. Surely you see that…"

"I most certainly do not. It has always been my understanding that a living was given for life. Short of you declining the living, there is little she can do to remove you from your position." Bennet glanced at his brothers for support.

"How can you ignore the deference and respect that is due her rank?"

"I am resolved to act in a manner which will, in my own opinion, constitute the greatest benefit to my family, without reference to any person so wholly unconnected with me. Her rank is nothing in my mind. She deserves no special honor or reverence at the cost of my family's well being.''

"You refuse to obey the claims of duty, honour, and gratitude. You are determined to ruin me in the opinion of my patroness, making me the contempt of the world!" Collins exclaimed in horror.

"Neither duty, nor honour, nor gratitude," replied Bennet, "have any possible claim on me, in the present instance. You have violated every one of those principles in your selfish refusal."

"And this is your real opinion? This is your final resolve!" The parson's eyes bulged as he breathed heavily. _Very well. I shall know how to act. Do not imagine, Mr. Bennet, that your ambition will ever be gratified. I came to try you. I hoped to find you reasonable; but, depend upon it, I will carry my point. _

_._

The carriage pulled into a coaching inn near dinner time. Rubbing his temples, Bennet said, "I shall inform the driver that our stop here will be of some duration. I have no wish to wolf down another meal today."

"But my dear, Mr. Bennet," Collins immediately protested, "will not such a stop jeopardize our arrival in Meryton today? If we press on…"

"No, no, I quite agree," Phillips cut him off. "In fact, I insist that we seek lodgings here for the night."

"You surely cannot be serious!" Collins dabbed at his face with his handkerchief. "Another day in this infernal…"

"I will be very happy to secure you transportation back to Kent in the morning, sir," Bennet retorted.

Collins swallowed uneasily. "Are the roads the rest of the way…"

"Quite likely to be as bad or worse than those we have already traversed." Phillips nodded at his brother. "The recent storms have spent their wrath upon them for sure. Perhaps it is the Good Lord's way…"

"You see that travel does not agree with you," Gardiner observed. "You realize that if you try to maintain both your living in Kent and Longbourn someday, you will be required to make this trip regularly."

Collins winced and swallowed hard. "Excuse me, gentlemen!" He sputtered and jumped from the still moving coach, hurrying off behind the inn.

"I still do not understand how you can possibly be related to that man!" Phillips muttered.

"He is a distant cousin, and not distant enough if you ask me." Bennet removed his hat to mop his brow. "I know Longbourn is expecting us today, but being in his company even this long has me spent. I am afraid I must sound a bit like my dear Fanny now, but my nerves!"

The brothers shared a rueful laugh.

"Do you think Fanny will be able to tolerate him staying with you? I know she is still quite sensitive…" Gardiner asked more seriously. _ She is barely easy with me staying there with them. I fear I cannot blame her though. _

"I am honestly worried, Edward." Bennet replaced his hat. "Obviously, I have not spoken to her these last three weeks. But she was quite unwell when I left." He sighed heavily.

"Perhaps I might persuade him to stay with Mrs. Phillips and myself for a few days before he proceeds to Longbourn. That would give you time to prepare Fanny for company, or arrange for her to make a visit of her own."

"I say, David, that is a good idea. What say you to suggesting a trip to London for Fanny and one or two of the girls? Madeline would certainly love their company. It has been quite some time since your wife has stayed with us," Gardiner suggested hopefully. "I can send my man with them. I can certainly do without him that long."

Bennet's face brightened. "If Fanny is well enough to travel, that would be an ideal solution. She is fragile right now, and I do fear that that infernal fool will be more than she can tolerate." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, I believe that would do very well. If you can keep him until I have Fanny removed from Longbourn, I would be deeply in your debt, David."

"Consider it done then." Phillips laughed to himself. "I will tell him that my wife must simply be the first in town to hear of the wonders of Rosings Park. I am sure he will feel compelled to stay and pontificate on his favorite topic!" _ It would be a relief to be of some material service to you after all that has happened. _

They laughed loudly. Gardiner opened the door of the coach and they exited. Following brief words with the driver, they made their way into the inn. After they made arrangements for their lodgings, they sat in the parlor, waiting for their rooms to be readied.

"So, which of the girls will accompany Fanny, Thomas?" Gardiner asked, reaching for his cup of tea.

"I have already told the fool that Jane and Lizzy are off limits, so I think they may safely remain. Moreover, I believe I will need them to manage the house in Fanny's absence. Lizzy sent on a letter to me from Colonel Forster in which he intimated that Lydia might be wearing out her welcome with them. I do believe that she has found the life of an officer's wife to be something less than she expected it would be.

"Lydia does so lift Fanny's spirits. I believe I might send for her as soon as we return. They can go on together to London. Lydia favors her mother too much in looks and liveliness. I fear that might draw too much attention from my noxious cousin. I do not trust that man."

"I am glad to hear it, Thomas." Phillips set his tea cup softly on the table. "I did not like the look on his face when you informed him that you did not care for Lady Catherine's dictates. There was something in his eyes that I do not trust either."

"I saw it too," Bennet agreed softly, his eyes darting toward the door.

"Mr. Bennet!" Collins dropped heavily into a soft chair. "The inn keeper said that you had not arranged a room for me here. Surely he must have simply overlooked your instructions."

With a saccharine smile, Bennet shook his head. "Oh no, good cousin, he was quite correct. My brothers and I made our arrangements, but felt that you would prefer to make your own. I have no idea what accommodations might be acceptable, or even appropriate, for the parson of the right Lady Catherine de Bourgh. I know that you could not stay in rooms too low for your station lest you defame her ladyship, neither could you stay in rooms too high. I felt that you alone must chuse precisely what distinction of room would be proper for a gentleman such as yourself. I dare say she must have already given you painstaking instruction in the matter." Lifting his teacup, he quirked an eyebrow calmly.

"Why of course, you are indeed all that is thoughtful and courteous, Mr. Bennet. I could hardly have thought otherwise. I will go to the inn keeper now and explain to him my circumstances, so that I may identify exactly the accommodations I require. I am certain you left him a coin…"

"Oh, no, Mr. Collins. I would not dream of doing such a thing. I would not dare risk implying that the parson of Lady Catherine is so poor that he cannot afford his own lodgings! I could not risk the possibility of disgracing her so."

Collins stared openmouthed at him for a long moment. "Of course not. I had not considered the possibility. I am afraid this disagreeable carriage ride has left me quite dull indeed, that I might overlook such a matter. I am indeed fortunate to be traveling with such a considerate companion." Mopping his brow once again, he rose. "Excuse me, while I seek out the inn keep."

The brothers kept silent until he left the room, the door closing solidly behind him. Phillips was the first to laugh, quickly followed by the others.

"I dread introducing him to our curate, Mr. Pierce." Bennet exchanged a knowing glance with Phillips. "But I cannot imagine how such a thing is to be avoided."

"Indeed, I can hardly think of two men more dissimilar." Phillips nodded vigorously. "He is not one to suffer fools gladly, particularly when they come in the form of men of the cloth."

"That sounds like a curate Madeline and I once knew." Gardiner smiled to himself. "It would truly have been interesting to see how he would have reacted to our Mr. Collins."


	30. Chapter 27:Practice Hospitality

**Ch 27:Practice hospitality***

Lizzy paced in front of the parlor windows, anxiously watching the drive. _ Papa said he would be home yesterday. I know the ill weather wreaks havoc on the roads. It is not so unusual for travel to be delayed, but I cannot help worrying. _

"Miss Elizabeth, ma'am?" Hill's voice called from the doorway.

"Yes?"

"The parcels just arrived from Mr. Nash's shop. Do you wish to check them yourself?"

"No thank you, Hill. I trust you to handle that task." Lizzy smiled gently. "It seems that Mr. Nash's shop has become decidedly busier in recent days."

"Aye, ma'am, I do believe it has. Mr. Sterling has come by twice in the last two weeks asking if there was anything we required, or any special order that we needed placed." Hill's brows rose knowingly. "He has seemed quite put out that I have told him we do not require anything from him."

"How interesting." Lizzy's eyes twinkled. "Oh, look! Papa's carriage is coming up the lane!" Running to the stairs, she called, "Jane, Mary, Kitty! Papa comes!" She turned and dashed out the front door and down the steps.

Moments later, all four sisters had gathered to await the arrival of the travelers. The coach rolled to a stop, and soon the door creaked open. Stiffly, Mr. Bennet left the confines of the vehicle, quickly followed by Mr. Gardiner.

"Papa!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Uncle Gardiner!" She rushed toward the men, forgetting her age and throwing her arms around her father. "We missed you so, Papa!"

A sudden lump rose in Mr. Bennet's throat. _ How I have missed you girls! I hate being away from home. _ Sighing, he pulled her close. "I am glad to be home, my dear."

"We are so glad you are come home, Papa." Jane smiled broadly. "It is so good to have you with us, Uncle Gardiner."

"And I am delighted to be here. How much you all have grown since I last saw you!" Gardiner took Jane's hands warmly.

Lizzy stepped back to allow her sisters access to their father. After they had all embraced, they turned toward the steps. The girls gasped.

"Mama!" they exclaimed together.

"I saw the carriage coming up the drive," Mrs. Bennet said softly, her eyes on her husband.

"Fanny!" he whispered, tears stinging his eyes. Leaving his daughters behind, he rushed up the stairs and took his wife into his arms. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you thus! My dear, I have sorely missed you."

Misty eyed, Lizzy and Jane exchanged happy glances, taking each other's hands and squeezing warmly. From the window, Hill peeked out, her eyes filling at the sight.

"I had no idea Mama would come out to meet him!" Lizzy whispered excitedly.

"Nor I, but we must consider this a good thing!" Jane happily agreed.

They all followed as Mr. and Mrs. Bennet turned into the house. The couple quickly excused themselves upstairs. The girls took their uncle into the parlor and called for tea.

"I trust you had a pleasant trip, Uncle," Jane remarked as she poured.

"It was a most interesting one. Thank you, dear." Gardiner took the tea cup gratefully. "Decent tea cannot be found at the coaching inns!" _ I fear Bennet will have to air the coach for some days before that man's stench is gone. _

"Were the roads bad?" Mary asked, smoothing her dress over her lap. "We heard that the weather between Kent and London was quite fierce."

"Indeed it was, my dear. The coach was dreadfully slow amidst all the puddles and ruts!" He laughed. _Not to mention all the unanticipated stops! _ "There were moments when it would have been faster to walk!"

"Papa wrote that you were bringing a guest with you," Lizzy noted as she served small sandwiches.

"Yes. There has been a small change of plans. He has stopped first for a few days with your Uncle and Aunt Phillips. I do not know when he shall be here, but I should leave the details for your father to explain." Gardiner frowned slightly.

"Papa!" Kitty exclaimed, jumping up to greet him.

"Girls," he smiled contentedly. "How I have longed for a decent cup of tea!" He sat between Lizzy and Jane, taking the cup Jane handed him. "Oh that is indeed welcome!" _ The comfort of home can never be too much appreciated. _

"Well, I will leave you to catch up, if you do not mind. I think I would like some time to refresh myself and remove the road dust." Gardiner pushed himself up from his seat, knowing his brother wanted private time with his daughters.

"Mama told us earlier that she will be joining us for dinner tonight." Lizzy looked up at her uncle. "Will you join us too?"

"Most certainly. I would not want to miss out on my sister's gracious hospitality." Gardiner bowed and took his leave.

For a moment, Mr. Bennet simply sipped his tea and enjoyed his familiar surroundings. "I heard you asking after our other guest," he sighed. "It is a bit of a long story, but one you should know. Kitty, please close the door for me, my dear." Kitty obeyed. "Where to begin?" He sipped his tea. "You know that Longbourn is entailed to my cousin. He has recently died, leaving the entail to his son, Mr. William Collins. It seems he has recently taken orders and has received a valuable living in Kent. Your uncles and I went to see him regarding the entail. I will not bore you with details, but I will not see this entail carried out. He will not have Longbourn.

"I offered to compensate him for his loss, but he would not have it, so your Uncle Phillips and I will take him to court and end the entail. The same one who convinced him not to accept my offer also made him believe that there is a way for him to still retain rights to Longbourn. He believes he will marry one of you and maintain his inheritance." He looked out the window, unable to meet his daughters' eyes.

The girls looked at each other, perplexed and uncertain how to respond. Finally Lizzy asked, "What say you of this, Papa?"

"I told him in no uncertain terms that I would not force any of you to marry against your inclinations. I think him a self-important fool whose company I can hardly tolerate. I do not think him an amiable match for any of you. I would not for anything see any of you tied to a man such as him." Closing his eyes, he leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, Papa!" Jane cried, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"There, there, dear," he covered her hand with his own. "Not to worry. Your Uncle Gardiner is here to help us all manage during this trying time. I do fear for your mother though. It seems that she has begun to recover her spirits. I would hate to jeopardize that in any way. That is why Mr. Collins is staying with your Uncle and Aunt Phillips for a few days. Mr. Gardiner has invited your mother to stay with his family until Mr. Collins has gone. I just spoke with her, and she is agreeable to the plan.

"I read Colonel Forster's letter, Lizzy, and I think it is time for us to retrieve your sister from his care. Tomorrow, I will have you help your mother pack her trunks for London and ready anything else Lydia might need as well. The following day, your Uncle's man will see your mother and her maid to Brighton to retrieve Lydia. From there, they will travel to London. I will send an express to the colonel directly. After she is gone, I am afraid we will be forced to endure Mr. Collins' company."

"I think it a good plan, Papa," Jane offered softly. "Mama has only just begun to come below stairs, and it would be such a shame to try her nerves once again. She does so love our Aunt Gardiner and the children. London will do her a world of good."

"I must say I am surprised to see your mother so well recovered. It is quite unprecedented. Tell me, how have you effected such a transformation?" Bennet opened his eyes and looked warmly at his daughters.

Mary was the first to speak. "I have gone to her every night you have been away to tell her the news of the day. At first she did not speak at all, but my stories seemed to comfort her, so I continued. After a week or so, she began to ask me questions and even offer her opinions. She was quite pleased to hear that we had decided to proceed with the small dinner party that had been planned prior to your trip. It went very well, and when I told her of it, I think she actually smiled."

Kitty picked up the tale. "After the dinner party, Lady Lucas came to call, with Charlotte and Maria. It was then that Mama actually came below stairs and visited with them. Lady Lucas seemed to cheer her greatly. After that, she began taking breakfast or tea with us. She surprised us when she came to greet you this afternoon."

Bennet nodded, smiling. "So it seems you have been quite busy then?"

"Quite so," Lizzy smiled wryly. "After you have settled in, Kitty and I have much to go over with you regarding the ledgers you left us, both old and new."

"You and Kitty?" An eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Indeed, we have become quite clever with our figures, and quite surprised with what has come about as a reult! It was Kitty's observation that led to little Billy Thompson being set to rights." The girls looked at each other and began to laugh.

"It appears that I have missed a great deal since I have been gone. So, a discrepancy of some sort in my ledgers has led to the reformation of that Thompson scamp? Come to think of it, was that the boy I saw walking with Mr. Clay as we drove up? I am sure of it. What is he doing at Longbourn?"

Jane laughed. "It is a rather complicated tale." Laughing once again, she began to relate the tale, with the help of her sisters at appropriate moments.

At her conclusion, Bennet sat back, a puzzled expression on his face, his thoughts whirling. "I find myself at a loss for words, girls. There is so much to take in, I hardly know where to begin." Seeing the concern on their faces, he quickly added, "I am indeed proud of you, all of you. I did not imagine you dealing with such a situation when I left. You have acquitted yourselves very very well." His eyes grew moist as he opened his arms to them. _ I fear I have underestimated them all. Such fine young women I have been blessed with! Collins shall not have a one of them! _

Darcy leaned back in his chair, pushing away his plate. _ Mrs. Long is a gracious hostess, despite the fact that her cook is wrongly employed. I never considered myself a picky eater, but perhaps I need to reconsider. I have never known goose to have such a ghastly flavour. _ He glanced over at Bingley, who had also left a fair portion of his meal untouched. _ If you settle in this neighborhood, I will see to it that you find an adequate staff, lest I end my acquaintance with you! _ He smiled to himself, then noticed Bingley's sheepish expression. _ I see you are thinking the same thing, my friend. _

"Are you certain you are finished, Mr. Bingley?" Mrs, Long asked, staring at his plate.

"Yes, madam. I thank you so much for your hospitality, my party being strangers here in Meryton. It certainly speaks to the kindness of the neighborhood. I look forward to meeting many of the good people of this community soon." Bingley smiled widely, glancing back at Louisa.

"Indeed, Mrs. Long," she quickly agreed. "It was so pleasant to share your company tonight. Eating at the inn does become so tiresome."

"We are honored by your company." Mr. Long noddedas he rang the bell for the servants to clear away the table. "Mr. Bascombe has long been a dear friend of ours. When he told us that you were considering letting Netherfield, we were only too pleased to have you dine with us."

"You see, Mr. Bingley, we have many fine families in our little village." Bascombe's bushy brows rose as he clasped his hands over his ample belly. "Should you take Netherfield, you will not be in want of company." _ The wealthy son of a tradesman will find himself much sought after amongst the gentle families of our community. He will fit right in. _

"I never doubted that, sir, not for a moment!" Bingley laughed. "I find country manners charming, and am nowhere more at home than in a country village."

Darcy shook his head. _ How is it that you always seem to know the right thing to say to set people at ease? You have quite a talent, my friend. I do not think I have ever appreciated it until now. _

"And you ma'am?" Mrs. Long turned to Louisa. "Do you share your brother's tastes?"

Blushing slightly, she glanced at her brother, "I am looking forward to the unique opportunities that settling here may afford us." _ I do believe I would be happy to settle nearly anywhere if it was away from Caroline. _

"Shall we leave the gentlemen to their business? I was told you play the pianoforte. We have a lovely instrument in the drawing room," Mrs. Long said as she gracefully rose from her chair.

"Thank you," Louisa replied as she followed her hostess from the room.

"I believe our business might be better conducted in my study. Shall we?" The gentlemen followed Mr. Long to his tastefully appointed study. "Please take all the time you need to complete your business. You are welcome to the brandy if you so desire. I shall be back shortly." He bowed and shut the door behind him.

"Brandy, gentleman?" Bascombe poured three glasses and handed them to his companions.

Darcy sipped the dark liquid. _ A fair stock. Certainly not the finest I have known, but nothing to sneer at. _

"You and your sister have toured the house and grounds. What do you say, sir, of my humble home?" Bascombe asked as he settled into a large leather chair.

"The house is certainly ample for our needs," Bingley looked beseechingly at Darcy, "However…"

"However," Darcy smoothly began, leaning forward slightly.

Bingley sighed in relief, leaning back in his chair. _ I cannot thank you enough, old friend. I need someone to show me how to conduct such discussions. I have been told I am far too agreeable. I have no wish to make the same mistakes again here. _

"There are several matters which need to be addressed before my friend will consider letting the place." Darcy removed a folded sheet of paper from his coat pocket.

"I see, sir." Bascombe pulled uneasily at his cravat. _ So much for an easy contract. I should have known better than to see this Bingley fellow with his friend. _"I cannot imagine that there is anything that would be an impediment to a speedy settlement."

"I am not as certain of that as you are, sir. There are a number of concerns, all of which can be addressed in a contract, if both parties are amenable. But I cannot support any agreement without seeing all of these in writing." Darcy unfolded the paper, smoothing it on the table.

"I cannot imagine what might be…" Bascombe laid his meaty hand over the list.

Sharply, Darcy pulled the paper away, fixing a steely glare on the older man. "Do not trifle with me, sir. I have been managing my own estate for some years now, and am well versed in its management. You and I are both well aware of the shortcomings of Netherfield Park."

Bascombe swallowed hard, pulling away slightly.

"We can discuss them and come to an agreement, or my friend and I can leave now. The choice is yours." Darcy glanced at Bingley, waiting for his friend's nod.

"Do not be so hasty, sir. Of course I would like to hear all of your concerns." Bascombe took a deep drink of his brandy. _ I suppose I will not be making quite the profit from this enterprise as I had first hoped for. But I must lease this place soon. I cannot afford to continue on otherwise. _

"So then, let us begin with the matter of the roof…" Darcy consulted his list.

For nearly two hours, the gentlemen discussed the contents of Darcy's list and slowly drafted an agreement acceptable to all parties.

"Your friend drives a hard bargain, Mr. Bingley," Bascombe muttered, extending his hand.

"I am honored to call him friend. He does take prodigious good care of me!" Bingley laughed and shook his new landlord's hand.

"There is an assembly this week in town. If you and your party would grace us with your company, I should like to take the opportunity to introduce you to your new neighbors. There are many fine families in the community." Elbowing Darcy and Bingley, he added with a raised brow, "And many young ladies in want of a husband."

"Is that not true of every neighborhood?" Darcy replied archly.

"Aye, it is. But not in every location are they your very nearest neighbors!" Bascombe laughed crudely. "The Bennets of Longbourn have five daughters, all out at once. Can you imagine five daughters! The poor man must be at his wits end!"

"Indeed?" Bingley murmured, uncertain of what else to say.

"Now the eldest girl is a sight to behold. I will be certain to give you an introduction. She is widely acknowledged as the most lovely girl in town. It is a sad thing indeed that her dowry does not match her looks."

_Bennets of Longbourn? The young woman I met in the woods must be one of them. I do not like the way this man is speaking of gently bred young ladies. _ Darcy scowled.

"I… I thank you for your kind offer, sir. We shall look forward to the assembly." Bingley looked nervously at Darcy. _ I hope I have not overstepped myself. I know how you hate such events. _

"Thank you, Mr. Bascombe. We very much appreciate your offer to introduce us to the families of Meryton. It is most gracious of you," Darcy nodded somberly. _ If you will introduce us to the Bennets, the evening may be entirely worthwhile. _

_*Ro 12:13_


	31. Chapter 28:All things work together

**Ch 28: All thing work together for good**

The next day brought a flurry of activity to Longbourn. Kitty and Mary assigned themselves the task of readying Lydia's trunk. Jane and Lizzy attended their mother.

"I cannot believe that tomorrow I shall see my dearest Lydia. I have missed her this last month. She has barely written at all. I do hope that she has taken every opportunity to enjoy herself in Brighton." Mrs. Bennet sighed contentedly as she sat on the chaise lounge. "How very thoughtful of your father to arrange for her to come with me to see your Aunt Gardiner."

_It is so good to see Mama regaining her spirits. But it is remarkable that she has not once mentioned the officers Lydia might have met. "_Yes, Mama. We are all glad for her invitation to you both." Jane smiled brilliantly as she laid several garments out on the bed. "Do you wish to bring this dress?"

"I think not, dear. It is dreadfully out of fashion now. Just look at those sleeves!"

"You should let Kitty do something with it. She is brilliant at restyling dresses," Lizzy chimed in, her arms full of clothes. "Did she show you the sprigged muslin she redid for me?"

"She did show me some of her projects a few days ago. Perhaps I will. I fear I am not ready for a trip to the modiste." Mrs. Bennet sighed. "I would so enjoy a new gown though."

Lizzy and Jane exchanged concerned glances.

"But perhaps in London, it will be different. Your dear aunt has always been so good to me. Her children are such dears, even though they are a bit lively." Mrs. Bennet smiled at her daughters as they sighed and returned to their packing. "The only thing I shall regret in going to London is not being able to properly welcome Netherfield's new tenants."

"New tenants?" Lizzy asked innocently. _ The gentleman I met in the woods; he said his friend was considering leasing Netherfield. He must have decided on it now. I wonder if he will stay on when they take the property. I think I should be glad to see him again. _

"Oh yes, Lizzy. Hill told me this morning. She heard word that a gentleman had just signed a lease on Netherfield and that his sister would be keeping house for him. He is unmarried, girls!" A familiar note of excitement crept into her still subdued voice. "When your father has visited him, you must take every opportunity…"

"I have met her, Mama," Jane softly interrupted. _ She is nothing like the Miss Carvers were. I have hope that her brother will not be like Mr. Carver. I have no wish to encounter another man of his disposition. _

"You have?" Lizzy exclaimed, startled. _ I suppose I have been so busy that I have not been staying up to talk with you as much as normal. Perhaps tonight we need to remedy that situation. _

"Indeed. The day before yesterday, I was in town. I was on my way out of Mr. Nash's shop, and she was on her way in. Neither of us was minding where we were going and we ran into each other. After I begged her forgiveness for the mishap, we began to speak. Her name is Miss Louisa Bingley. She told me of her brother's intentions and asked me to call upon her at the inn at my earliest convenience. She confided that she has been lonely for company."

"Well certainly you must visit her!" Fanny gushed, clapping her hands. "The poor dear must be frightfully lonely at the inn with only her brother for company. As well meaning as he might be, a brother is never as welcome company as a sister or another woman might be."

Lizzy stared at her mother a moment. _ That was most certainly not what I expected you to say! _ "What sort of young lady did she seem to be?"

"She was very well mannered and seemed well informed. She carried several magazines in her hands, so it seems that she reads, though perhaps not with the more refined tastes you have." Jane's eyes twinkled mischievously. "She asked about what shops I recommended, so I think she is trying to find her place as mistress of Netherfield. I think I should like to know her better."

"Did she say when they would be taking possession?" Lizzy pressed, carefully folding her mother's gown.

"No, she did not have a fixed date, but she did say that she and her brother would attend the assembly this week. Mr. Bascombe has offered to introduce them to the neighborhood there."

"What a fine thing that will be. Your father can be introduced to Mr. Bingley there. Your Papa does not like to make those first visits." She paused thoughtfully a moment. "Do not think ill of him for that. He is the best of men."

"Oh, of course not!" Lizzy exclaimed. "I would never think ill of him for that! Not everyone can be so easy in company as you are, Mama!" Laying the folded gown down, she rushed to her mother's side and took her hands.

"That is my dear girl! And Jane, I know you too well to think you could believe ill of anyone." Mrs. Bennet rose and inspected the folded pile on the bed. "Why do you not go see if Mary and Kitty need anything? I can finish this. You have been so much help to me already. I shall miss you while I am away. My dear girls!" She brushed tears from her eyes as she hugged her eldest daughters. "When Lydia's trunks are packed, why do you not all take a trip into Meryton to call on Miss Bingley. It would be a fine thing for her to find friends in the neighborhood."

Several hours later, Mr. Hall, the butler, appeared at the door of Mr. Bennet's study. "Sir, Mr. Pierce and another gentleman have come to call."

"Well, Edward," Bennet laughed, "I suppose with the girls in town, it falls to us to be sociable. Show them to the parlor, Hall; we will go there directly."

"Very good, sir." Hall bowed and left.

The brothers rose and made their way to the parlor, stopping briefly to direct Hill to send tea. As the gentlemen entered the room, their guests rose.

"Mr. Pierce…" Bennet began.

"I cannot believe my eyes!" _ How is this possible? _Gardiner exclaimed, rushing into the room. "Mr. Bradley! How many years has it been?"

"Gardiner? Edward Gardiner?" Bradley exclaimed, taking the man's hands warmly in his own.

"It has been a long time indeed!" _ So it is as I thought, these Bennets are Miss Maddie's family after all. _

"Well, Mr. Bennet, I was going to introduce my friend to you, but it seems that is unnecessary," Pierce laughed warmly.

"Thomas, this is John Bradley. He is the curate who married Maddie and me all those years ago," Gardiner announced enthusiastically. "Maddie grew up in his parish when she lived in Lambton. You know, she still remembers the stories you used to tell the children of the parish and tells them to our own children."

"Indeed! How is Miss Maddie?" Bradley asked, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his eyes. "It has been months now since I have had a letter from her."

"She is well, though the children have been keeping her busy recently. My sister is going to visit her tomorrow. I am sure she would not mind carrying a letter from you, if you wish."

"I would be most happy to carry a letter from one of my sister's favorite correspondents," Fanny's unexpected voice called from the doorway.

"Fanny!" Bennet exclaimed, rushing to take her hand. "I am delighted that you feel well enough to join us. Mr. Bradley, allow me to present my wife, Mrs. Bennet." _ This is entirely unexpected, welcome, but unexpected. _

Mr. Bradley bowed. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance, madam. Although I must say, I feel like I know you already through your sister's letters. She speaks very highly of you and your family."

Mrs. Bennet curtsied, blushing. "You are too kind, sir. Would you both be able to join us for dinner tonight? Since I am to leave in the morning, I fear this will be my only chance to offer you our hospitality."

Pierce and Bradley exchanged a glance then nodded to each other. "We would be delighted, madam." Pierce smiled broadly. "I should very much like to introduce my friend to your daughters. He has heard so much of them already."

A pained look passed over Fanny's face. "Indeed, sir. I am sure they would very much like to meet the curate my sister writes of so often."

Pierce studied his hostess carefully. "Your garden at the back of the house seems to be in spectacular bloom right now. Would you be so good as to show me what you have done with your roses? Mine have grown frightfully leggy and are quite unsightly, while yours are the talk of the neighborhood."

With a blush, Fanny nodded, "Of course, Mr. Pierce, I would be most happy to show you. It was my mother who taught me to manage roses. I always hoped to have a garden as lovely as hers." She took the curate's arm as he escorted her out of the room.

The two brothers watched them leave as Hill delivered the tea. The men sat and allowed the housekeeper to serve them. As she left the room, Bennet requested, "Close the door on your way out, Hill."

"Yes, sir."

"I suppose that Providence has made quick work of providing your desire, Edward." Bennet laughed, sipping his tea.

Bradley lifted a brow with a wry smile as he helped himself to a biscuit.

"I was just telling my brother that I wished we had time to write to you for advice in dealing with a rather delicate situation we are facing right now." Gardiner smiled, a little sheepishly.

"How very interesting," Bradley laughed softly. "I suppose then, I am compelled to place myself at your service. I dare not allow you to accuse me of interfering with the hand of Providence."

Pierce and Mrs. Bennet strolled companionably through the garden. Periodically she would stop and point out some particular rosebush or example of pruning. The tone of her voice made her pleasure clear.

"You are indeed a wealth of knowledge, Mrs. Bennet. Your roses do you credit. They are indeed spectacular." Pierce paused to take in the fragrance of a large bloom.

"Thank you, sir. You are too kind." Fanny smiled brightly.

"I dare say they are rather like your own daughters, who themselves have begun to blossom," he observed softly, watching for her reaction.

Fanny looked away, biting her lip. Releasing his arm, she took a step down the path.

_It is as I feared. _ "If I may be so bold, Mrs. Bennet," he stepped closer to her, "It seems that perhaps you are still troubled by some untoward remarks that were made about them."

Still not looking at him, she struggled to blink back the tears. Her throat tight, she nodded. "It is hard, Mr. Pierce, to hear them spoken of in such a way. I fear that we are all ruined…" She pressed her fist to her mouth, holding back a sob.

"My dear Mrs. Bennet, your daughters are by no means ruined. In fact, over the last few weeks, I have heard many singing the praises of the wise and compassionate Bennet ladies. Not Mr. Sterling, of course, mind you. He is still put out at being discovered at his little game of weights and measures…" He was gratified to hear her softly laugh at this. "Mr. Nash, on the other hand, believes them the most charming and insightful young women of his acquaintance. Mrs. Black believes them angels sent from heaven itself. Your Mary has quite the hand for nursing the sick, you know."

"Truly?" Fanny turned to him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Truly, Mrs. Bennet. You have nothing to repine in your daughters." He watched as a weight seemed to fall from her shoulders. Taking her arm, they began to walk again.

After a short while, she composed herself enough to ask, "Then can you tell me why, sir, if they are indeed such good girls, as I know them to be, would a man like Mr. Carver say such harsh things about them? And why would the Good Lord allow their names to be so abused?"

Pierce sighed as he considered her words. He listened to their foot falls crunch on the gravel underfoot several times before he answered. "You ask a difficult question, madam. Why do such unpleasant things happen? I am afraid I do not have the wisdom to give you a satisfying answer. All I can tell is you what I know to be true."

"And what is that, Mr. Pierce?" She stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"The Good Book tells us that all things work together for good to them that love God, to them who are the called according to his purpose.* It does not say that all things are good, but that they work together for good." He paused, looking skyward for a moment. "You have five lovely daughters, Mrs. Bennet. Yet, for each of them to be brought into the world, you had to endure great travail, did you not?" She nodded. "During that time of travail, no doubt, it did not seem a good thing, but it was that very suffering that gave you your daughters. So I think it is with many things. They are difficult in the moment, and we do not understand why we are being asked to endure the hardship, but somehow they are necessary to bring about some greater good in our lives. Or so I must believe."

Fanny pressed her lips together hard, considering his answer. "I think, then, it is what I must believe as well." She took his arm once again and they continued their walk.

After Lydia's trunk was packed, the sisters headed into Meryton to fulfill their mother's desire that Miss Bingley not spend yet another afternoon alone. Jane led them up the steps to the inn and they entered the building a little timidly. They were relieved as a smile bloomed on Jane's face.

"There she is," she whispered to Lizzy as a blonde young woman in the parlor looked up at them. Immediately the young woman rose from her seat and approached them. "Miss Bingley." Jane curtsied.

"Miss Bennet." Louisa smiled brilliantly.

_Mama was correct; she seems so relieved to have someone call on her. _ "I have brought my sisters with me." Jane looked back at them. "This is Elizabeth, Mary and Catherine…"

"Kitty if you please, Miss Bingley," she quickly interjected with a quick curtsey.

"Certainly, Miss Kitty," Louisa curtsied. "Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary, I am very pleased to make your acquaintance. Will you not come and join me in the parlor? The innkeeper will be bringing tea soon."

"Thank you very much. We would be glad to join you." Jane followed Miss Bingley back to the comfortable parlor.

As the girls seated themselves, the innkeeper arrived with the tea service. Miss Bingley assumed her role as hostess and began pouring tea for them all. Soon they were all sipping their tea and enjoying warm companionship and conversation.

"So what more can you tell me of life in Meryton?" Louisa asked. "I shall be making my home here until my bethrothed, Mr. Hurst, returns from his business on the continent."

"How long do you think that will be, Miss Bingley?" Mary asked, quietly setting her teacup down, compassion in her eyes.

"I do not honestly know. In my last letter from him, he regretted to tell me that things were taking longer than he feared. It might be as much as a year before he can return to me." Louisa sighed bravely.

"I am so sorry to hear it, Miss Bingley," Kitty quickly offered, "It must be difficult to be away from him for so long. What is his business, if you do not mind me asking?"

Louisa looked uncomfortable. "He has inherited his father's estate…"

"Oh Miss Bingley, I meant nothing untoward by my question. Please do not be offended!" Kitty stammered. "Our Uncle Gardiner in London is in trade, and I just wondered if Mr. Hurst's business might be similar."

"I am sorry, Miss Kitty." Louisa blushed slightly. "I am afraid that my sister's dislike of Mr. Hurst's connections in trade have caused me to be a bit over sensitive to that question. I am sorry if I have offended."

"It is forgotten," Jane insisted.

"You have a sister?" Lizzy quickly asked, happy to change the subject.

"Yes, she is staying at my brother's house in London. I am afraid that managing a country estate holds little appeal for her." Miss Bingley sipped her tea. "So what are the assemblies like in Meryton? Having never been to one, I am quite intrigued to know what I should expect."

"They are ever so much fun!" Kitty gushed.

"Well, that is a relief to hear!" Bingley's warm voice called from the doorway.

"Charles!" Louisa rose and hurried to her brother's side. "Ladies, please, allow me to present my brother, Mr. Charles Bingley, and his friend, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy." Darcy stepped to Bingley's side.

The Bennet sisters rose and curtsied as Louisa introduced them, "These are the Miss Bennets of Longbourn-Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary and Miss Kitty Bennet."

The men bowed. "I am so pleased you came to call on my sister. I have hoped she would feel welcome here." Charles followed Louisa into the parlor and took a seat beside his sister.

Darcy followed, taking the lone remaining chair, next to Elizabeth. Louisa poured tea for the men, and soon the conversation resumed with Kitty and Mary animatedly describing the last assembly to a rapt audience. Darcy stirred uneasily, glancing at Lizzy. _ I truly should say something to her. _

"So, what did you think of my father's raspberries, sir?" Lizzy asked softly, not looking at him, instead keeping her eyes on her sisters. Her mischievous smile was clear though.

"Whatever do you accuse me of, Miss Elizabeth?" he softly replied, glancing at her briefly.

"I think you know very well of what I speak, Mr. Darcy. The last time I saw you, there were spots of berry juice on your fingers and on your chin. I fear you are a most ineffective thief." She raised a teasing brow in his direction.

"I suppose I shall have to practice more then. Pray tell, does your father have another garden I might sample from? Preferably one not so far from the main road." _ I sound like Bingley!_ _What has come over me? Even here she is easy to talk with. _

"I think not, Mr. Darcy. He prefers to keep them well hidden from the likes of gentlemen such as yourself."

Darcy struggled to stifle his laughter. They shared a companionable silence for a few moments, listening to Bingley regale her sisters with an amusing tale. "It seems my friend has chosen to take Netherfield, so he and his sister will soon be your neighbors."

"I look forward to that gladly, sir. Miss Bingley is a charming young lady. I would love to know her better. It is always a good thing to welcome new people to the neighborhood." Lizzy glanced back to their hostess, a little relieved to see that she and her brother were still engaged with Lizzy's sisters. "And you, sir, will you stay on with him, or return to your own estate now that his business has been completed?"

Darcy studied her for a moment before answering. "I believe I will stay on for a few weeks at least." _ I believe she is smiling more brightly! Is it possible that this pleases her? _

"I am glad of that, Mr. Darcy. It would be a shame for you to leave Meryton before you have had a chance to get to know it. It is a far cry from the diversions of London, but perhaps that is exactly why we have many who come to visit here."

An awkward silence ensued as Darcy was uncertain how to answer her. Finally he asked, "We have met with Mr. Bascombe regarding the lease on Netherfield. I prefer to know who I do business with. What sort of man do you find Mr. Bascombe to be? What is his reputation in the community?"

Lizzy's face became pensive. "That is a difficult question to answer. What has your experience with him told you?" _ I do not wish to speak ill of him to a man I hardly know. I do not wish to be branded a gossip. _

Darcy nodded at the shrewdness of her question. "I have seen the condition of the house at Netherfield, and it is clearly in need of repairs. This would suggest to me that either he does not keep up with his property, or that he is short of the capital needed to make the repairs." Lizzy silently nodded, encouraging him to continue. "We have toured several of the tenant farms and cottages, even though they are not included in the leased property. The condition of those buildings, and the outbuildings around the house, suggest to me a man who is little interested in the details of management, nor in the lives of his tenants." _ I should not say more, lest she feels I am being critical of a man who has been here much longer than I have. _

"My sisters and I have visited with several of his cottagers recently, and I believe it would be safe to say that they would not disagree with your assessments of their landlord." Lizzy glanced up and met his eyes for a moment, hoping not to find disapproval.

_She has the most extraordinary eyes! _ "I see, Miss Bennet, thank you. I know better how to proceed now. Do you often visit the tenants at Netherfield?"

"Only when there is great need. Usually Lady Lucas assists Netherfield's tenants, since there are none attached to Lucas Lodge. She takes great pleasure in making herself useful to her neighbors. I am sure you will meet Sir William and Lady Lucas at the assembly. They are nearly always in attendance. You are going, are you not?" She caught her lower lip between her teeth hopefully.

"Indeed I am, Miss Bennet. Indeed I am."

That evening, after dinner, Bingley and Darcy sat in companionable silence, catching up with their correspondence. Bingley wrote detailed missives to his London housekeeper and his sister, giving directions on what to send to Netherfield.

Darcy leafed through the packet of letters he received that afternoon. _ They can wait until tomorrow. I have had enough of business for one day. _He smoothed a sheet of paper and trimmed his pen. _ What will he think of me? I am not an impulsive man. I have never written such a thing! _ Laughing at himself, he pressed his pen to paper to write perhaps the shortest letter he had ever written.

Richard,

Come quickly. She has three sisters.

FD

Ro 8:28


	32. Chapter 29: He who holds his tongue

**Ch 29: He who holds his tongue is wise**

Three days later, on the morning of the assembly, a gentleman on horseback rode into Meryton. He went directly to the inn and inquired after Mr. Darcy. Moments later, the gentleman himself appeared.

"Richard!" he exclaimed, reaching to take his cousin's hand. "I did not expect you quite so soon!"

"With the message you just sent, you could hardly expect me to dally about," Colonel Fitzwilliam laughed, clapping Darcy's shoulder. _ Indeed, it sounded as though something quite unprecedented had seized you! _

After giving instructions for his room, the two men excused themselves to the parlor. They seated themselves comfortably by the fireplace.

"Have you just left our sisters?" Darcy asked.

"Indeed I have. They and Miss Lackley have kept my mother quite occupied! Though Mother might say otherwise, she has been delighted with a house full of young ladies to guide into society!" Richard leaned back in his chair and laughed thoughtfully. "It was right to send Georgiana to my mother. She has blossomed under a woman's hand. And sending her friend with her was quite the right choice as well. Though she does not come out and say it, both she and my sister have found it encouraging to see that they are not the only ones plagued by the trials of becoming a woman of society."

Darcy sighed, shoulders sagging.

"You are not still flagellating yourself over what happened, are you?" Richard crossed his arms with a stern expression. "For heaven's sake, man, let it go! Your sister is well, and that scoundrel is somewhere in the middle of the ocean, if he has not already succumbed to the scourges of naval life. Her reputation is safe. Why must you still brood?" _ I know very well the answer, for you are just like your father. I hope you do not succumb to his weaknesses though. _

Darcy scowled. "How can you ask such a question? I should have protected her. I should have taught her better…"

"No more of this, no more! Truly I have heard enough. If you wish to continue dwelling on your inadequacies, and the sad fact you are human, you may do so, but without my company. It is fortunate that you were first-born. You would never have survived the life of an officer."

Darcy blushed, chastened by the reminder of his cousin's very different lifestyle and of Bradley's similar admonition. "Very well, I can hardly argue with you. So, are you finally retired from the military, or am I still addressing one of His Majesty's finest?"

"The last of the formalities was finished just the day before I received your letter. My life is my own once more. I must admit, I fear the challenges of accustoming myself to civilian life. The thought of a sedentary existence…"

Darcy snorted. "Enjoy a few sedentary months, Richard! When you purchase your estate, you will wish for idleness again!"

"I suppose you have a point there. It is easy to forget the frenzy of planting and harvesting."

"It is not just spring and fall. Winter must be spent planning for spring and summer for fall…"

"Enough! I understand your point." Richard laughed. "So can I count on your assistance in finding a proper estate for the second son of an earl?"

"When I am done here, you may count on it. Although it seems I am making a habit of this service." He crossed his right ankle onto his other knee. "Bingley has had me all but crawling through the attics of Netherfield!"

"Oh that is rich! I can see you covered in dust and cobwebs, the proper master of Pemberley with cobwebs on his lapel!" Richard slapped his knee, laughing. 

Rolling his eyes, Darcy sighed. _ Even the army has not tainted your sense of humor, cousin. I am glad for that, and for your new civilian life. _

Leaning forward on his knees, Richard became more serious. "So tell me, how did you meet this rare paragon of feminine virtue you wrote me of? I am all ears."

Darcy blushed as he recounted his tale of losing himself in Longbourn's woods.

Richard roared with laughter. "You, lost in the woods? Chasing raspberries? Has running Pemberley become too much for you? Perhaps I should reconsider my future life as a gentleman!" The sour glare that his cousin shot him only made him laugh harder. "Surely you have met her since under more civilized conditions?"

"I have. She and her sisters have twice called upon Miss Bingley at the inn. They are anxious to make her feel welcome in Meryton."

"Let me guess, you, and probably Bingley as well, just happened to be about when the young ladies came to call?"

"It was unplanned, but I have no wish to deny a welcome occurrence," Darcy smiled a little smugly.

"You say there are four sisters…"

"I have been told that there are actually five, but the youngest is with her mother in London."

"Well, I have no need for a silly young wife, so it is well enough that she is absent. Clearly you have selected a sister for yourself. Have you chosen one for me as well?" Richard grinned rakishly.

"Richard!" he rebuked sharply. _ I will not have him speak so! The implications he draws are too much! _"We are speaking of gently bred ladies, not common…"

"Relax, cousin! Surely you know I jest. It is so unlike you to be moved by any woman that I find it difficult to know how to respond." _ I want to know more of someone who could raise such a reaction in you and if she has sisters all the better. It is time I settle down, or so Mother is fond of telling me. _

Some of Darcy's tension left. "You are correct." He laughed with a wry smile. "I do find that I am behaving quite out of character. Perhaps being around Bingley has begun to affect me."

"If it is, you need to find him an estate near to Pemberley! You would do well to continue this reformation."

Darcy rolled his eyes and grumbled.

"I am waiting. Tell me of these women we are to marry—has Bingley made his choice among then? He is a good sort of fellow. I could accept him as a brother easily enough. What are we to do with the one remaining? Have any of them designs to be a maiden aunt to tend our children?"

"That is enough!" Darcy growled. Angry, he rose and stalked out of the parlor, leaving a stunned Fitzwilliam behind.

_What has come over Darcy. I have never seen him so easily angry. This is no fleeting infatuation. I do wish his vicar were here to see to him lest he make a rash he is like this it seems only Bradley can speak sense to him. _

Not long afterwards, Darcy was on his horse riding rather aimlessly down the road toward Pierce's cottage. _ I cannot believe his disregard for all propriety! If anyone heard him speaking so, what would they think? I will not have him be the source of any untoward gossip concerning the Bennet sisters. That would be unconscionable. _ In the distance, he saw two young women walking down the road. Moments later he recognized Jane and Lizzy. Smiling at his good fortune, he slowed his horse, eventually coming to a stop beside them. "Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth." He dismounted and bowed.

"Good day, Mr. Darcy," they replied together and curtsied.

"Are you on your way to Mr. Pierce's cottage, or are you seeking more raspberries, sir?" Lizzy teased gently, garnering a puzzled stare from her sister.

"Neither, madam." He smiled graciously. "My horse and I have grown restless with too much time at the inn. Neither of us is accustomed to such a sedentary life." As if realizing he was being discussed, the horse nudged his rider's shoulder. Darcy patted him affectionately.

"It would seem that he agrees with you, sir." Lizzy laughed fondly. "May I?" She gestured toward the animal.

"Of course." With Darcy holding the horse's halter, she stoked the creature's soft nose. "Do you ride, Miss Elizabeth?"

"A very little, and certainly not so fine an animal as this," Elizabeth replied, enchanted by the horse's response to her. "He seems quite a delightful creature."

"Usually he is quite high spirited." Darcy reached up to stroke the horse's cheek. "I am sure he is gentled by the presence of…" his remark was cut off by the sound of rapidly approaching hoof beats. Craning his neck, he saw Colonel Fitzwilliam on his bay stallion trotting toward them. Moments later, the horse pulled up to a stop beside Darcy.

"Darcy!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his saddle.

Darcy sighed stoically. Immediately Lizzy noticed the change in him. _ I wonder what is going on? _

"Ladies, may I present my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. This is Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longborn." The girls curtsied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," Jane replied softly, her eyes locked on the Colonel's. _ He is not a handsome man, but his eyes are quite striking. _

"The pleasure is all mine, madam," he replied, embarrassed as he realized he was staring.

"My cousin has just come from London," Darcy offered, unsure of what to say.

"Indeed, I had heard that there is an assembly tonight." Richard smiled broadly.

"You heard correctly, sir," Lizzy answered, her eyes still on Darcy.

"Do you plan to attend, sir?" Jane asked, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"I do believe I will, if you and your fair sister will be there." He winked at his cousin. Darcy shifted uneasily from one foot to the other.

"All my sisters and my _father _ shall be there tonight," Lizzy answered with a stern look.

"I do hope we shall be introduced to him," Richard answered smoothly.

"So are you and your horse restless like your cousin, or have you a destination in mind?" Lizzy asked with a quick glance toward Darcy.

Richard chortled merrily. Darcy cut in, "We are going to pay a visit to our friend, Mr. Bradley. He visits with your curate who lives this way."

_So Bradley is here after all! How providential for us all. _

"How singular. We are on our way to see Mr. Pierce ourselves." Jane smiled. "Our mother prepared a basket for him before she left for London. We are taking it to him."

"Perhaps we might walk together then?" Richard suggested, reaching to take the basket from Jane's arms. _ I wonder if these are the girls Darcy wrote of. The look he is giving Miss Elizabeth would certain suggest that. _

"Thank you, sir," Jane glanced at Lizzy, who nodded.

Jane walked slightly ahead with Richard, while Lizzy hung back a few steps to walk with Darcy. For several minutes, they were silent, listening to Jane and Richard's lively conversation. Lizzy noticed Darcy's discomfort. "I have met your friend Mr. Bradley. He had dinner with us just a few nights ago."

"Really?" Darcy looked surprised. "So, what is your impression of him?" He held his breath, awaiting her answer.

"To be honest, sir, I did not like him very well at all." Lizzy noticed the immediate tension that filled her companion. _ Oh dear, I have upset him. How often has Mama warned me to be careful with my teasing? He feels very strongly about Mr. Bradley, this is not a playful subject at all. _

"Why might that be?" Darcy asked coldly, gritting his teeth.

"Because I fear he intends to take our Mr. Pierce away from us." She laughed softly, trying to catch his eyes.

Darcy sighed with audible relief. "Why have you come to that conclusion, Miss Bennet?"

"The signs are very clear, sir. He is a peculiar man in his devotion to his parish. I have met few clergymen who are so caring of their flock. He has no son to carry on his work. He is approaching an age where most men are looking to their sons to take on some of their responsibilities. It seems quite apparent that he is here looking for his heir. Mr. Pierce is a man cut from the same cloth."

"You presume a great deal from a man you have only just met." Darcy glanced back as his horse nudged his shoulder again.

"Perhaps, sir, if I had only just met him. But it seems that your Mr. Bradley has had a long standing relationship with my family." Lizzy smiled enigmatically.

"Indeed?" _ He has never mentioned the Bennet family to me. Surely she must be mistaken. _

"My aunt grew up in Lambton, in Mr. Bradley's parish." Lizzy's eyes twinkled, enjoying Darcy's bewilderment. "She and my uncle were married by Mr. Bradley."

"How very surprising!" Darcy could not think of what else to say.

"For years my aunt has written me letters filled with stories and wise advice that originated from the curate who taught her as a girl. Having him in our home for dinner was like seeing an old friend. Though I have never met him, I felt I knew him well." Glancing up at Darcy, she was taken aback by the sudden warmth in his eyes.

"So then, what did you really think of him?" he asked again, a smile brightening his face.

Lizzy paused thoughtfully._ This is important to him. He deserves more than a flippant answer. _ "I found him to be just as my aunt described. I liked him very well indeed, and feel sorry that his parish is so far away. He is the man I believe that Mr. Pierce will become in time." Looking up at him, she was rewarded with his smile.

They walked on in companionable silence, soon arriving at Mr. Pierce's cottage.

"You are the vicar for Mr. Darcy? Of Permberley?" Mr. Collins exclaimed over his tea.

Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I am indeed, sir." Mr. Bradley nodded, helping himself to the sandwiches that Mr. Pierce's housekeeper had just provided. "I have been in the service of that parish for many years."

"You must, of course, know of the great Lady Catherine de Bourgh, who in her beneficence has recently bestowed upon me the valuable living at Hunsford," Collins gushed.

"Yes, I have met the lady," Bradley conceded, swallowing hard as the breeze blew through the open window, wafting Collins' scent his way.

"Is not her wisdom, her condescension in recognizing those below her…"

"Those below her, sir?" Mr. Pierce said sharply. "Those below her? Do not tell me that you continue to propagate such nonsense…"

Bradley's eyes flashed to the curate as he struggled to suppress a smile.

"Nonsense! How dare you, sir! Surely you have not studied…" Collins sputtered angrily, juggling his tea cup as he tried to put it down.

"What are you insinuating, sir? That I have not studied the Holy Scriptures? Well I assure you I have, and have found sufficient justification to refute this idea of anyone being below any other person…" Pierce countered sharply with a conspiratorial wink at Bradley.

"Such ideas are tantamount to…"

"God is no respecter of persons, Mr. Collins!" Pierce snapped, his face turning red.

"It must be because you have no wise patron to guide you…" Collins turned to Bennet and Gardiner, silently seeking their support.

Disguising their mirth, the two brothers simply shrugged. At that moment, the housekeeper hesitantly peeked in. "Mr. Pierce, sir?"

"Yes, Mrs. Potts," Pierce replied as all eyes turned on the elderly woman.

"The Miss Bennets have come to call on you. There are also two gentlemen at the door. They say they have come to call on Mr. Bradley, sir."

Pierce glanced back at Bennet. He nodded. "Show them all in." As the housekeeper disappeared, he rose to greet his guests. Moments later, she ushered in the newcomers. "Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth." He bowed.

Suddenly Bradley was on his feet, "Ladies." He bowed. "Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, I did not expect to see you! Allow me to introduce you to everyone." Smiling broadly, the vicar turned to the rest of the party. "May I introduce my patron, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley, and his cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam…"

"Retired now," Richard added as he bowed to the party.

"This is Mr. Thomas Bennet of Longbourn, Mr. Edward Gardiner, his brother and his cousin…"

"Mr. Darcy! Colonel Fitzwilliam!" Collins cut in, rushing forward to greet the gentlemen. Both men took a step back. "It is so good to see you again, good sirs. I am pleased to assure you of your aunt's and cousin's continued good health and prosperity."

Surprised, Pierce glanced at Bennet, who simply shrugged.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, sirs," Darcy bowed toward Mr. Bennet. Seeing the man's confusion, he added, "Mr. Collins is my aunt's vicar…"

"You are graced with the presence of the nephews of the great Lady Catherine," Collins announced bowing grandly.

Richard and Darcy looked decidedly uncomfortable. Turning aside, Bennet rolled his eyes and frowned. Rushing to smooth the ruffled feelings, Mr. Bradley interrupted, "Gentlemen, these are Mr. Bennet's eldest daughters, Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth, although it seems that you have already met." His eyes asked Darcy a clear question.

"They have come to call on Miss Bingley in town several times. She took it upon herself to introduce Mr. Bingley and myself during one of their visits. We met by happenstance along the road today to call upon you," Darcy carefully explained.

"Please, sit down. We were just having tea," Pierce offered.

Richard handed Jane her basket. "Mr. Pierce, my mother packed this for you before she left." She handed over the parcel. Turning to her father, she explained, "Hill told us that she forgot to give it to you before you left for your visit today. She was quite distraught that Mr. Pierce would believe Mama had forgotten and hoped that we might deliver it instead."

Bennet smiled gently at his girls. _ You make me so proud. I wish this toad was not here to see it. _

"My dear cousins are all that is kind and thoughtful, are they not?" Collins smiled, allowing his eyes to linger on the sisters. His expression left the ladies decidedly uncomfortable.

Darcy restrained the urge to glare. Bennet and Gardiner felt no such restraint.

"Mrs. Bennet is a gentle and generous woman indeed," Pierce countered.

"So what business brings you to Meryton, Mr. Darcy?" Gardiner quickly asked. _ It would not do to have my brother throttle his cousin in front of the girls, though I would gladly help him do it. _

"My friend, Bingley has decided to lease Netherfield. He asked me to help him in the process," Darcy replied curtly, accepting the tea from Pierce, but continuing to frown at Collins.

"And you, Colonel?" Gardiner watched Darcy. _ You seem quite disconcerted with Mr. Collins. Do you know something more of him that we, too, should understand? _

"Now that I have retired, I am also in the market for an estate, and I came to glean from my cousin's wisdom," Richard replied smoothly.

The conversation continued for a quarter of an hour, at which time Darcy and Richard began to excuse themselves. Glancing at each other, Jane and Lizzy did the same. Shortly thereafter, all four were standing outside Mr. Pierce's cottage, surrounded by rose bushes. An awkward quiet grew.

"Have you another destination in mind, Mr. Darcy?" Lizzy finally asked, desperate to break the silence as she gulped in the fresh air.

"I believe that we shall go to Netherfield and survey the property. My cousin has not yet seen it," Darcy replied, noting and sharing her appreciation of the rose scented breeze. "And you?"

"We are going to call upon Mrs. Downs to ask after her children," Jane replied, her eyes on the Colonel.

"Might we have the good fortune of sharing the road with you for a little while yet?" Richard asked hopefully. "I do not know the directions…"

"Yes," Jane quickly responded, "they are both this way." In silent accord, they broke into couples once again, Jane and Fitzwilliam leading the way.

"So Mr. Collins is your cousin?" Darcy asked carefully.

Lizzy blushed, "Actually, a distant one, but yes, I am afraid so, sir." She looked down at her feet uncomfortably.

"Lady Catherine is my aunt," he offered cautiously, a sheepish look in his eyes.

Lizzy laughed, nodding. _ I am glad he does not hold Mr. Collins against me! _

Suddenly Darcy looked uneasy once more. He glanced anxiously at Lizzy until his horse nudged him. He reached back to pet the bold animal.

"It seems he is urging you to speak, sir," she teased, a familiar twinkle in her eye.

"I suppose he is." He smiled. "You have said you will be at the assembly. Now that we have been properly introduced, I was wondering if I might be so bold as to ask you for the first set tonight." _ I cannot believe I just did that! Bradley will laugh. I dare not tell Bingley, lest he never let me hear the end of it! _

"I am afraid I have already had to promise the first set to my cousin." The look of misery on her face disturbed him. "He came to stay with us two days ago, and when he learned that were attending the assembly, asked us all to dance with him. My eldest sister was away from home at that moment, so he requested the first set from me." _ Please do not think I am making this up to avoid you! I hate disguise such as that. _

"Then any other set will have to do, one of your choosing?" His eyes glittered with hope.

"I would be most pleased, Mr. Darcy."

Too quickly, Lizzy and Jane turned off the main road toward Mrs. Down's cottage while the men continued on to Netherfield. Returning to horseback, they rode in silence for several minutes before Richard finally spoke. "Darcy, that was them, was it not?"

Not looking at his cousin, Darcy nodded, "Yes."

"Miss Elizabeth, she is the one you wrote to me about?"

"Yes."

"Darcy, I am sorry, I was wrong to tease you the way I did at the inn. They are indeed rare ladies. I should very much like to know Miss Bennet more. I have asked her to dance tonight."

"I accept your apology, Richard. But please, be circumspect in how you speak. This is a small town, and idle words spread like fire. Ladies' reputations are fragile, and I will not have a foolish jest damage them," Darcy warned severely.

"I should have known better. I should have realized a woman who would garner your attention would be worthy of respect. It was wrong of me, and I shall not make that mistake again. Her sister is an angel, and I would do nothing to harm her." Richard pulled his horse to a stop and met Darcy's eye.

"See that you do that. Apparently they are old acquaintances of Mr. Bradley, and it seems under his protection…"

"I will not chance your vicar's wrath!" Richard laughed and urged his horse on.

*Pv 10:19


	33. Chapter 30: A cheerful heart is good

**Ch 30: A cheerful heart is good medicine* **

Lizzy sat before her dressing table, watching in the mirror as Mattie put the finishing touches on her hair.

"It looks lovely, Miss." Mattie smiled at her mistress' reflection. "Will there be anything else?"

"No, you have done a lovely job. Go see to Mary and Kitty. If there is anything else, Jane and I will assist each other."

Mattie curtsied and left. Lizzy turned to her elder sister. "Jane, you are truly a vision tonight. Kitty has done wonders with your gown, but the smile you wear—you are truly radiant!" Rising, she went to stand behind her sister. "Shall I guess who it is for?"

Jane blushed, but could not suppress her smile. "Am I being too forward? He was such a gentleman! I know he is not handsome, but his conversation and manners were all that Mr. Carver's were not."

"A smile such as yours is never too forward, Jane. You are all that is proper and ladylike, have no fear. Your colonel will find you an angel," Lizzy teased, straightening a bow on her sister's dress.

"Do not say such things, Lizzy! Not where anyone can hear, please! He is not my colonel…"

"But you would like him to be!" Lizzy giggled, dancing away.

"Only so much as you would like a certain gentleman to be yours…" Jane countered with a knowing smile.

"Jane!" It was Lizzy's turn to blush.

Hill appeared in the doorway, "The carriage has arrived. Your father asks that you come now."

"Coming!" Jane called, taking Lizzy's hand. She whispered in her sister's ear, "You can rejoice that your dances with Mr. Collins will be over with early so that you can look forward to dancing with Mr. Darcy. I fear the colonel will have his dances first then I will have to endure our cousin."

Lizzy stared at her sister. "Jane! I have never heard you speak of someone so." They giggled as they made their way downstairs. "But you were indeed fortunate to have been out of the house when he began soliciting us for dances at the assembly. I hardly know what to make of it. Papa did not seem at all pleased by it."

The Bennet sisters followed their father and cousin into the Meryton assembly rooms. Already the room was filled with people and the musicians were tuning up. Sir William, the evening's master of ceremonies, greeted them as they entered.

"Good evening, Mr. Bennet. It is a rare privilege to have you join us tonight!" Sir William gushed. "Mr. Gardiner, it is good to have you with us as well."

"Thank you, sir," Gardiner replied, glancing about the room.

"Sir William, this is my cousin, Mr. Collins," Bennet gestured at the vicar who bowed graciously. _We should not have come. He has already asked each of the girls to dance tonight. I do not want him any nearer my daughters than he already is. At least Gardiner is here to help me watch._

"Indeed, indeed, it is good to have you, sir." Turning to the girls, he continued, "Miss Bennet, would you take a number please so that each of our fair ladies will have an equal chance at leading a set tonight." He offered numbered paper slips to each of the sisters before they even removed their light wraps.

Turning to Jane, Lizzy whispered, "He is even more enthusiastic than usual tonight!"

"I suppose the number of visitors tonight has him anxious to see that all are partnered for the dances," Jane replied graciously, her eyes searching the room for her promised partner. She and her sisters walked away from the doorway to join Charlotte and Maria at the far side of the room. Several minutes later, they watched Mr. Bascombe lead the Bingleys, Darcy, and Fitzwilliam into the hall.

Gardiner elbowed his brother. "There is a gentleman who looks as ill-at-ease as you do!"

Bennet harrumphed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I cannot see how this is a profitable way to spend an evening. How is this preferable to a quiet evening spent in the company of one's own family and friends? The lace and feathers and perfume alone are enough to make a man's head spin!" He glared disdainfully toward the dance floor. "I cannot bear all the talk of lace."

With a gentle hand on his brother's arm, Gardiner whispered, "I wish Fanny was able to be here for you, Thomas. I know how uncomfortable you find such gatherings."

"To be forced to endure such drivel and frivolity!" Bennet muttered, "Too much noise and too many people talking at once for there to be any meaningful conversation. How does one know what to say in such a place?" _I cannot help but resent such a gathering that makes me feel so awkward and unwelcome._

"It will all be well, Thomas. Do not be uneasy. We are here to watch the girls, not to make merry ourselves. Besides, we are old men. No one expects anything of us. Relax."

Sighing, Bennet grunted his assent.

"Miss Bingley," Bascombe bowed, "may I have the pleasure of the second set? I thought perhaps it best to take time during the first to make introductions for you and your party."

Louisa glanced at her brother. Bingley replied, "Yes, yes, perhaps that is best. I had thought to first dance with my sister, but since we know so few here, introductions should come first."

Darcy said nothing, a familiar glower on his face. _If I do not see Miss Elizabeth, I shall certainly leave this place. Already there is too much noise and too many people. I do not know that I can do this, even for the sake of seeing… there she is! How lovely she looks this evening._

"I see her!" Fitzwilliam exclaimed in his ear. "You see, in the blue gown. It is the color of her eyes!"

"Yes, I see. Do not stare, Richard!" Darcy's glare grew deeper as he watched Collins approach Lizzy.

Bascombe made his way into the assembly rooms, his party following. He paused several times to introduce his guests to various Meryton residents. Finally Richard lost his patience.

"I thank you for the introductions, sir. But with all due respect, I have asked a young lady for the first set, and I must go to her and claim my dance." With a bow, the colonel strode purposefully toward Jane, who by this time was only separated from him by a refreshment table.

"So he has made the acquaintance of the Bennets already, has he? Your cousin does not delay his conquests, eh?" Bascombe sniffed disdainfully. "Without a reasonable dowry, they have little enough to offer. Though, I grant you, the eldest is a lovely girl. Her company is certainly pleasant for a half hour. The next one, Miss Elizabeth, standing beside her, is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me; I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who have so little to recommend them. I would strongly recommend that you do the same, Darcy. You would not want…"

Darcy's heart stopped when he saw Elizabeth turn to look at him. Her eyes made it clear that she had heard every one of Bascombe's uncharitable words. A blush rose to her cheeks. Alarmed, Darcy shook his head, trying to absolve himself of complicity with Bascombe's slight. However, Sir William called out Lizzy's number, and he watched in agony as Collins took her arm and led her to the top of the set.

Turning back to Bascombe, Darcy glared, "I hardly think that is a proper way to speak of a gentlewoman in so public a place."

The portly landowner did a double take. "Well, I never…"

Unwilling to continue in his current company, Darcy bowed and excused himself. He forced himself through the milling crowd until he found Bradley and Pierce speaking with Bennet and Gardiner. He immediately made his way in their direction.

On the dance floor, Lizzy's mortification was only beginning. Noticing her blush, Collins stepped in close to whisper, "Your modesty becomes you, my dear cousin. Lady Catherine speaks of modesty as the highest virtue any woman can attain."

"I… I… thank you, Mr. Collins. Now, the music is beginning. Watch your step. No, start with the right, sir!" she stammered, nearly missing the first steps of the dance herself. Her color deepened with her near misdirection and the sense that the entire room was looking at her. _Come to your senses, Lizzy! Just complete this dance and you can leave the floor to gather your wits!_ "Ouch! Do watch your step, Mr. Collins!" she exclaimed painfully.

"Oh, my dear cousin, I am dreadfully sorry!" he muttered, trying to bow midstep.

"Mind the dance!" the woman beside him hissed as Collins collided with her.

Lizzy was greatly relieved when the next movement in the music allowed her to dance a few steps with Fitzwilliam.

"Your cousin does not seem to be an accomplished dancer," Richard commented archly.

"I am afraid he is not, sir," she demurely agreed, wincing as she heard her sister yelp in pain.

"We would all be better off if he would simply fall and break his ankle!"

"Do not say such a thing!" Lizzy gasped in horror.

"Forgive me. It was not a gentlemanly thing to say," Richard quickly apologized.

"No, you must understand, he is staying with us, so if he were to break his ankle, we would have to tend to him…" Lizzy's eyes twinkled merrily as she watched a smile break out over her partner's face.

"Say no more, Miss Elizabeth. I fully understand."

Her reprieve did not last long enough, and soon she was having her toes once again abused by her ungainly cousin. She was relieved when the musicians brought the song to a close and she could bow to her partner and leave him behind.

Unfortunately, Collins immediately rushed to her side, standing far too close for her comfort. "My dear, dear Miss Elizabeth," he gushed, bowing deeply. "Do allow me to apologize for my clumsiness. Studying for my ordination, I have had little time these last few years to engage in the luxury of a dance."

Lizzy edged away from him. _Can he not keep his distance? Why does he seem to get closer and closer?_ "It is quite all right, sir. There is no harm done…"

"Then may I make it up to you during the next set?"

Stepping back again, she replied, "I am afraid I must decline. My father made it clear, did he not, that you were to have no more than a single dance with each of us? Did not Mr. Pierce and Mr. Bradley emphasize that a clergyman in your position should not risk appearing…"

"Yes, you are quite right. In my haste to make amends I had forgotten," Collins smiled ingratiatingly. _But they shall not dissuade me. I will have what I came for._

"I am afraid I will not dance the next set at all, sir. I need a bit of a rest. My feet…"

"That is quite my fault, I am afraid to say. Let me keep you company so that you will not suffer isolation while you are unable to dance." Collins offered her his arm, but she ignored it.

"There is no need," she protested, taking several steps in the direction of her father and uncle.

"It is my pleasure." He followed her as she continued to edge closer and closer to Bennet and Gardiner. She finally stopped within earshot of the men, breathing a sigh of relief. _I do not know what makes me so uncomfortable around him. Although he is a clergyman, there is something about him that I do not trust._ She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Darcy, Bradley, and Pierce were also there watching her and Collins. Suddenly she felt much more at ease.

"…what do you know of that, Miss Elizabeth?" Collins looked at her expectantly.

Doing a double take, she shook her head and looked at him. "I am sorry, Mr. Collins. I am afraid in all the noise, I did not hear your question."

"I am relieved to hear that it was the noise that kept you from attending me. Lady Catherine is so severely vexed by those who do not pay attention when another is speaking. It is such poor manners in a lady." Collins raised his brows judgmentally. "I was asking, dear cousin, what you might know of a situation I heard of concerning a young man who was caught stealing, from a young girl, I believe."

_Billy Thompson? Where would he have possibly heard about that? No! It must have been the maids gossiping. How vexing!_ "Yes, I have heard of it, sir."

"Do you know they did not call the magistrate?" Collins looked deeply affronted.

"Do you realize that he is a boy barely more than nine years old?" she replied sharply.

"The law declares that anyone over the age of seven…"

"He is a child, sir!" She stomped her foot lightly, but immediately regretted it. "A child! He should be treated as a child who needs to learn better ways."

"Lady Catherine says a child like that is a bad seed and should be removed before he spreads his ways to others." Collins crossed his arms over his chest.

"He is working to pay off his debt two fold, sir. It is not as if he is walking away without punishment!"

"The law…"

"Is too harsh and unyielding. Does not the Good Book say blessed are the merciful?" Lizzy's eyes flared angrily as her hands found their way to her hips. "Is it not kindness that leads to repentance?"

"Lady Catherine insists that the lesser minds of those in the lower classes are only taught by the harshest of consequences. Such kindnesses are lost…"

"Does not the Good Book instruct that the Lord shows no partiality and does not favor the rich over the poor, for they are all the work of his hands?**"

"Here is where you show your ignorance, dear cousin, for only…"

"Perhaps sir," Darcy's deep, resounding voice cut in. Both turned and looked up at the approaching gentleman. "...it would be wise of you to remember you are a clergyman. You seem to quote my aunt freely enough, but I have yet to hear you quote from the Good Book. Perhaps it would serve you well to spend more time studying what the good Lord has said instead of your good patroness."

Collins' mouth gaped open like a fish out of water as he found himself at a complete loss for words.

Lizzy's eyes grew wide. Her hand flew to cover her mouth, shocked.

Bowing to her, Darcy extended his hand, "Miss Elizabeth, I do believe you promised me the honor of this set." _How could I have spoken to her cousin in front of her that way? Certainly she has every reason to cut me publicly just as I did him. How could I have been so rude?_

"Why thank you, yes, Mr. Darcy. I believe I am sufficiently recovered from the first set to dance again." She took his hand. "If you will excuse me, Mr. Collins." She allowed Darcy to lead her away, leaving a red-faced Collins staring after them.

Unbeknownst to them, several steps away, Pierce turned to Bradley in shock. "Did he say what I think he said?"

Grinning widely, Bradley nodded, "Indeed he did, sir. A right proper set down if I have ever heard one!" _What has gotten into you, young master? Your mother would be so proud of you right now._

Stifling laughter, Pierce admitted, "I cannot say I was not thinking the same thing myself!"

"As was I." Bradley clapped the younger man's shoulder. "So what think you of my esteemed patron now?"

"I believe, sir, that we have a great deal to talk about if you had a hand in raising such a gentleman." Pierce finally allowed himself the luxury of a laugh. "But, if you do not mind, that will have to wait. I would very much like to find a lady…"

"Miss Mary?" Bradley leaned in to whisper as his blue eyes sparkled teasingly.

"Am I that transparent?" Pierce straightened his cravat. "Yes, I secured her for a pair of dances, and I should very much like to make good on that promise."

"There will be plenty of time to talk later. Go and enjoy the company of a fine young lady." Bradley sent him on his way.

On the dance floor, Darcy bowed rather gravely to his partner, anxiously awaiting the opportunity to speak. Finally he said, "Miss Bennet, please forgive me. My conduct was ungentlemanly at best."

Taking his hand lightly in the dance, she shook her head. "There is no need to apologize, sir, truly." She glanced at him briefly, the barest hint of a smile on her lips. "For what did you say that I was not thinking myself? I was at that moment wishing for a man who would deliver such words as you did." Looking up at him, she saw his smile budding, and she blushed. "But I suppose it rather unladylike of me."

"Not at all, Miss Elizabeth. I find it a singular show of good sense."

"I must apologize that my family has caused you such discomfort."

"Do not repine for your cousin. His presence reminds me that his patroness is my aunt. " He smiled sheepishly.

_How remarkable he looks when his eyes smile!_ She felt her breath catch and for the second time that night nearly missed her step in the dance.

He, too, nearly missed a step, entranced by her fine eyes. Quickly he caught himself. "I must also ask your pardon for Mr. Bascombe. I fear you heard his untoward remark earlier this evening."

She dropped her eyes for a moment. "You are correct, sir, I did. But it was his remark, not yours. I do not begrudge Mr. Bascombe his opinions. It does not do well for me to dwell upon his idle words. I have long known his feelings toward me are not favorable. He took offense to me several years ago when I had the audacity to disagree with him." _Why did I say such a thing? How easy it is to talk with him, far too easy. I must take more care. _

"Forgive me, but I must ask what you disagreed with him over?" He watched as the fire returned to her eyes.

"We disagreed on a point of philosophy. He found it quite singular that a lady should read any words of substance, let alone have the impudence to form opinions on what she read." Lizzy raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Now I am intrigued." Darcy smiled openly as he bowed at the end of the dance. "Might I invite you to share refreshments with me so that you may tell me more of this reading that so captured your attention?" He offered her his arm.

"Gladly, sir. I would welcome your opinions on the matter." She laid her hand upon his arm and allowed him to escort her off the dance floor.

Kitty sat at a table, enjoying refreshments with Louisa. "I must confess, I am relieved to have survived my set with my cousin free from any broken toes!" she giggled conspiratorially.

Louisa's eyes grew wide at the confession. "I suppose I ought to caution you on the unsuitability of such a comment from a lady." She pursed her lips, containing her laughter. "But I confess, I thought the same thing as he left the dance floor."

"Please," Kitty grabbed her friend's hands, "promise me that you will not hold against me the fact that he is my cousin."

"Only if I may extract the same promise from you once you have met my sister." Louisa hid her face in her hands, laughing.

"So you have succeeded in making my quiet, serious sister laugh?" Bingley teased, sitting down beside Kitty.

"Indeed, brother, she has, but I dare not tell you why!" Louisa's eyes twinkled merrily. "Oh, I cannot wait until we take Netherfield so that she can come to stay with us!"

"It will be soon; I expect a fortnight or so."

"How wonderful" She turned to Kitty. "You will come to stay with me, to help me settle in and decorate and…"

"Most happily!" Kitty clapped her hands in excitement. "That is, of course, if it pleases you, sir," she quickly added, blushing.

"How could I deny my sister something that brings her such joy?" Bingley smiled broadly. _How different she is from her eldest sister. Miss Bennet is so serene and calm, I find I am afraid of offending her each time I speak. Dancing with her was such a pleasure, she is so uncommonly pretty. But I could not shake the concern that I would trod upon her toes. Not that she would ever complain, she is far too much of a lady for that! But I would rather have a companion with whom I can relax. Miss Kitty is so lively and open! She makes me feel so at ease. Her sister is certainly the loveliest girl I have ever known, but I believe I find Miss Kitty's disposition far more agreeable._

"It is decided then." Louisa nodded happily.

"Thank you both. I shall ask my father's permission directly." She glanced over at her father, who still stood with her uncle. "I am certain he will consent though."

The musicians played the opening notes of a particularly lively country dance. Bingley turned to Kitty, "May I have this dance? I am exceedingly fond of this particular music." He offered her his hand.

"I am as well, Mr. Bingley." She took his hand as he led her to the floor.

"I hope I have not deprived you the pleasure of your cousin's company." He glanced at Collins, without a partner, standing with Sir William.

"I am grateful, sir. Although my sisters would scold me for saying so, nothing about my cousin is a pleasure." Kitty laughed lightly.

"I fear that all families contain difficult relatives," he replied wistfully.

"You have such a cousin, sir?" Kitty circled around him, light and graceful on her feet.

"Not a cousin, but an older sister. She has written to say that she will come with our possessions from town. We are to expect her in just a fortnight's time, when we take Netherfield."

"You do not seem anxious for her arrival." _Certainly your sister is not. I wonder if she is anything like Lydia?_

"She can be a bit difficult. Caroline is nothing like Louisa." Bingley replied hesitantly. He quickly regained his smile. "Louisa told me all that you did to alter her gown. It quite delighted her to have something that felt new to wear tonight. She could not say enough of your talent."

"She is too kind, sir." Kitty blushed and tried to be demure, but her smile broke through.

_She has a delightful smile! _"You have made her feel very welcome. I cannot thank you enough for that kindness. She is of a quiet nature, and often finds it difficult to find friends. I am pleased that she has found them in you and your sisters. To see her laughing with another young woman truly eased my heart. I have felt no small guilt at taking her away from a place she knew to come and keep house for me."

"I am very glad to count her among my friends."

"Might Louisa and I call upon you and your sisters at Longbourn?"

"We would be delighted to receive you." Kitty's heart fluttered.

* PR 17:22  
** JOB 34:19


	34. Chapter 31: Charm is deceptive

**GGP Ch 31: Charm is deceptive* **

The morning sun peeked out over the horizon, its first rays licking at the morning dew that lay heavily on the lush grass of Netherfield's countryside. Three young gentlemen galloped their steeds across the horizon, exulting in the thrill of the race.

"That's a fine animal you have there, Colonel!" Bingley cried, pulling his horse to a stop beside Richard.

"I think it is more the horseman than the horse!" Darcy laughed, bringing his steed around beside Bingley. "All those years in the army have certainly improved your seat, Richard."

"Improved my seat? I was always the better horseman of the two of us."

"And how do you come to that conclusion?" Darcy argued good naturedly.

"How do I not? I seem to remember you being thrown several times…"

"Thrown? I have never been thrown… No, wait. It was that demon beast of your father's!" Turning to Charles, Darcy explained, "Twelve years ago, my uncle acquired a breeding stallion that could not be ridden. That beast was completely unbroken. So naturally Fitzwilliam dares me to ride the creature."

"What happened?" Bingley demanded.

"He actually managed to mount the stallion and was promptly thrown. Not to be easily bested, he tried several more times, only to experience the same result." Richard laughed heartily. "You should have seen the look on his face when he was lying on the ground staring at the sky. When my father found him, the only reason he did not thrash him proper…"

"Was the fact I was already thoroughly bruised from landing on the ground," Darcy finished with a scowl. "Do not forget the rest of the tale, Richard."

"What else is there to be told?"

"How easily you forget. After your father hauled me off, I know for a fact that you tried your hand with that stallion and were thrown as well. If I recall correctly, the head groom carried you back to the house, your leg broken."

"That was not from the horse. How many times have I told you that?"

"Yes, yes, I recall you insisting that you had fallen from the fence and injured yourself thus. However the groom told rather a different story. According to him, you, too, were thrown from the stallion. Your father rewarded him quite handsomely for that information." Darcy laughed heartily as his cousin glowered at him.

"Come now, both of you!" Bingley kicked his horse into a quick walk. The others followed, riding in silence for several minutes. Finally Charles asked, "So, Colonel, what say you of your first social event since rejoining the civilian ranks?"

Fitzwilliam laughed readily, pulling his horse alongside Bingley. "I find I liked it quite well, despite the dire warnings of your landlord about what would befall any who danced with the Miss Bennets!"

"He was rather vociferous in his doom-saying, was he not?" Darcy agreed uneasily. "I do wonder what caused him to say such things about them." _Sadly gossip often has some fact at its heart._

"For the life of me, I cannot understand it," Bingley remarked, an uncharacteristic harshness in his tone. "I found it most unbecoming for a gentleman to speak so of a family of young ladies."

Richard and Darcy exchanged glances behind Bingley's back, brows raised.

"I do believe that if I ever hear him speak of them again, I will…"

"Easy there, Charles. Do not say things that later you might regret. Illegality aside, dueling is a serious matter," Darcy cautioned.

"Did you not hear how he maligned their reputations? He intimated they were of poor character and not fit company for my sister!" Bingley snapped, kicking his horse. The other two followed, finally catching up with him. "You have seen for yourselves, there has not been the slightest indication…"

"In that you are right," Fitzwilliam quickly agreed. _He is far and away more angry than is warranted. He must have feelings for one of the Miss Bennets. But which one? This could become a problem._ "I saw nothing unladylike in their deportment or manners. They were perfectly amiable."

"Indeed they were, were they not Darcy?" Bingley looked up at his friend, clearly hoping for approval.

"Yes, they were," Darcy answered slowly. _Bascombe's words continue to haunt me. I do not know what to make of them. Miss Elizabeth is by far the handsomest woman of my acquaintance, and yet I cannot seem to disregard the warnings I have heard._ "Their manners were certainly as fine as any I have seen in London. There was nothing of the rumored coarseness nor forwardness that your landlord warned of to be seen in any one of them."

"You seem well on your way to high dudgeon, Bingley," Richard calmly observed. "I hate to see an innocent maligned as much as you, but this seems to strike a particular chord with you."

Sighing, some of Charles' ire dissipated. "It has, I am afraid." He allowed his horse to walk on for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. "One afternoon, I overheard Miss Bennet speaking with Louisa, telling of her youngest sister, whose youthful exuberance had attracted some unkind comments in the neighborhood. It seems all the sisters have suffered for it. I understand what it is to be subject to judgment on the basis of what your sibling has said or done." He glanced meaningfully at Darcy. "I am particularly distressed when I see it happen to another family. Neither their lack of dowries nor their sister's behavior is their fault. They should not be condemned for either of those things."

Unexpected relief coursed through Darcy. _Of course, I understand! After what Caroline has put him through, no wonder Bingley would be touched by the Bennets' plight._ He smiled to himself. _It also means that Miss Elizabeth is as she seems._

"In that, I agree with you," Richard said. "I saw it too often in the army, a young man judged by his family alone. Good men from lesser families were passed over and weak ones promoted to positions they had no business having because of their greater connections. It rarely ended well."

"Mr. Bradley told me that he has had a long association with the Bennet family. He corresponds with an aunt of theirs who grew up in his parish. Miss Elizabeth spoke with great delight of having Mr. Bradley to dinner at Longbourn. I believe that speaks more of their character than does Mr. Bascombe's gossip," Darcy pronounced firmly, pleased to have the matter settled in his mind.

"Your preference for Miss Elizabeth was quite clear," Richard teased. "Had you smiled at anyone in London like that, the papers would have reported your engagement the very next day!"  
Darcy flashed him a dark look. _So you are not to be teased about Miss Elizabeth. This is serious indeed._

"She is an excellent dancer," Darcy finally replied, "and she has some very unique thoughts on…"

"Estate management? Please Darcy tell me it is not so! She talked to you of crop rotation? Or was it the husbandry of sheep?" Richard choked out as he laughed heartily.

"Richard…" he growled, eyes narrowed. _You may well be able to make light of all this, but I cannot, not today. I need quiet._ "Charles, I will join you for luncheon." Darcy kicked his horse into a gallop and left his friend and cousin far behind.

Two men watched his retreat. "He does not take well to teasing, you know," Charles remarked softly.

"He spent far too long as the only child, and his sister is in far too much awe of him to properly tease him," Richard retorted.

Urging his horse to walk on, Charles sighed. "He takes things very personally. Taunting him is a dangerous pastime." _I would not have dared try this morning._

"I know. I have known him longer than you, remember. We had some rather spectacular rows as children because he does not like to be teased. But he needs to be reminded not to take himself so very seriously."

"Perhaps it is his wont to be reserved. Yet, to be fair, you must remember you are not the eldest sibling, nor the only brother. There are things you do not understand."

"You sound like Darcy now!" Richard laughed. "I would have thought being the younger brother, you would be more sympathetic."

"I suppose so. But I understand Darcy far too well now. It is not an easy thing to be left in charge of a family, in charge of sisters. You have neither the care of a dependent sibling nor the management of the family legacy upon your shoulders. It is a weight I do not think you understand." Charles sighed, looking over his shoulder in the direction his friend had ridden off. _I wish you would not allow your cousin to torment you so. I could use your company and advice right now. I am used to your moods and broodiness, and know they are essentially harmless. But your cousin is a different cut of man altogether, and I find him intimidating._

_It appears my cousin's solemn ways have indeed influenced his merry friend. That may make it more difficult to arrive at the intelligence I yet need._ "You seem to have enjoyed the Miss Bennets yourself last night. I believed you danced with every one of them, and some of them twice." The colonel glanced at Bingley, wondering.

"Yes, I did. They are delightful young ladies, all." Charles shifted uneasily in his saddle, causing his horse to prick his ears and glance back. "You seemed to enjoy your dances with Miss Bennet quite well indeed. Did you not enjoy refreshments with her as well?"

_Ah, a frontal assault. Not an elegant tactic, but one I can understand._ "I did indeed. She is as lovely a woman as I have ever seen, and she is quite gracious company, even for a battle scarred old officer like myself."

"She possesses a beauty I have not seen before," Charles agreed, a little wistfully.

"Have you an interest in her?" Richard pulled his horse up short and turned him round so he could look Bingley in the eye.

"That is a very forward question, is it not?" Charles stammered awkwardly.

"The army is not known for breeding subtlety in its officers." Richard glared threateningly. "You have not answered my question."

Frowning, Bingley chewed his lip. "The Miss Bennets are my sister's friends. I am concerned for them all."

"That is not what I asked and you know it. Come now, do not be a coward. If you have an interest, speak your mind," he snapped angrily.

"Why do you wish to know?"

The colonel's hands flexed into fists. _You are most certainly a vexing younger brother. I wonder if your sisters ever attempted to pummel you as you most certainly deserved. I surely wish I could do so now._ "I would have thought that obvious, sir."

"What are your intentions toward her? I would not have you trifling with any of them. They are gentlemen's daughters and worthy of your respect." Charles tried to glare at Fitzwilliam, but the effect was rather unsuccessful.

"You seem uncommonly concerned over young ladies who are not your own sisters, sir. One might wonder of your own motives. I know you are attempting to become a gentleman, but such chivalry is quite beyond what is expected, even in the highest circles."

"They are my sister's friends."

"It seems you expect that should explain more than it does." Richard crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

Charles looked away. "It is something I doubt you are in a position to understand."

"I believe I am far more intelligent than you give me credit for being."

"Yours is a titled family. You cannot understand the stigma of new money." He sighed heavily. "My sister's time in London has been difficult. She is of a more quiet and reserved nature, and it is difficult for her to make friends. Our sister Caroline has offended several families of the Ton with her desire for good connections. Louisa has been judged because of it, and because of our connections to trade. Many women pretended to befriend Louisa only to turn vicious in their gossip. Some sought her company as a way to get to me and that hurt her even more. Though I have said I asked her to come and keep house for me, the truth is, she came with me to Meryton to escape London as she waits for her betrothed to return from the continent."

Richard studied his companion's face carefully. _He speaks the truth. He is quite transparent. I wonder if he plays cards. _

"My sister expected to be very lonely here, but then she met Miss Jane Bennet in one of the shops. Soon thereafter, all four of them brought her into their circle. It was quite clear they were absolutely unconcerned about meeting her unmarried brother. With their own connections in trade, ours were never an issue. For the first time in her life, my sister has found the companionship she has always longed for, and she is happier than I have ever known her to be. I do not wish to see that jeopardized by thoughtless treatment of her friends by our guests, sir." Bingley's blue eyes hardened as they stared at Richard.

"I see," he replied slowly. "You believe that I might be one to toy with a lady's affections then abandon her?"

"I make no such accusations, Colonel."

"Yet you imply them all too freely."

"What interest could you have in the daughters of an insignificant country gentleman? You are the second son of an earl. You have connections. Are you not seeking to marry into fortune and solidify your place in society, as men of your station are expected to do?" _I have been in Darcy's company far too much recently. I fear I am sounding far more like him than myself right now. But I do believe I rather like it._

With a sigh, Richard swung himself down from his horse. "I suppose those are the expectations my family has for me." Gathering the reins in his hand, he began to walk. Charles urged his horse to follow. "But I do not share them. Do you know why I am here?"

"I know that Darcy wrote to you, but no more than that."

"His letter to me was very simple. He wrote, 'Come quickly. She has three sisters.'"

"'She has three sisters?' I do not understand."

"Of course you do not," Richard kicked a stone. "Before he left Pemberly, we had a long talk. He told me of the wife he sought to find. I told him if he ever found such a woman, I hoped she would have a sister."

_So Darcy is as serious as I thought._ Charles unconsciously glanced over his shoulder, but did not see trace of his friend.

"I have made my fortune. I no longer have need to marry one. While it would be nice, I have enough for an estate, smaller than what my father would prefer, but more than enough to live comfortably, and that is all I want anymore."

"And what it is that you want, sir?" Charles stopped, dismounting, to walk beside his companion.

"I have twice been nearly engaged. Few know of it. Darcy is one of those few. Both were beautiful heiresses of the first circles. Both were in their first few London seasons. I had planned to ask their father's permission to court them. The night I'd planned to ask the first lady, I arrived late for a dinner at her home. I told the butler not to announce my arrival and set off in search of her. I saw her in conversation with several other young ladies and decided to surprise her. Ungentlemanly, I know. I have learned my lesson since." Richard glanced at Charles, pleased that the younger man seemed engrossed in his tale. "As I came through another room to join her, I overheard her telling her friends about her plans to seduce me into compromising her so that she would secure me! As if I were some kind of quarry to be hunted! She intended to trap me. Even worse, one of the girls asked her if I were an amiable companion and how it would be to be the wife of an officer."

"Dare I ask what she said?" Charles asked, compassion lacing his voice.

"You can well imagine it was nothing complimentary. Truth be told, I had allowed myself to become quite smitten with her, and hearing her true thoughts toward me was quite a blow. She had no fondness for me, only for my connections." Richard shook his head sharply, snorting in disgust. "I suppose I should not have been surprised. I have been taught that marriage is a business affair, and that love should be of no consideration. I have not honestly worked out how I believe on that point yet. Even so, I would still want a woman who I can respect and depend upon, one whom I could even call a friend if we are to share the same house together till death parts us. I want an amiable companion, a woman of sound judgment and faithfulness, one whose company I might look forward to each day…"

"That is what many would consider a mark of love, Colonel." Bingley smiled. "I think it not unreasonable."

"Perhaps not to you, but it seems that within the circles I once frequented, it is, for the second young lady was even worse than the first. She, I had the pleasure of hearing tell her maid that I was an abhorrent creature, but for the sake of being in an earl's family, she would marry the family dog if necessary. She declared she would tolerate my attentions only as long as it took to produce an heir and a spare, then she would firmly lock the door between us and have as little to do with me as possible. Perhaps I might even be persuaded to retire to a country house while she would stay in town to enjoy the diversions of the Ton." Bitterness dripped from his voice.

"You were quite taken with her as well?"

Richard nodded silently as their boots crunched on the gravel underfoot. "I have been trifled with, Bingley, and I will not stoop to treating another thusly. Much to my mother's dismay, I have abandoned the Ton with its heiresses and socialites. I want a simple existence with a companion who wants more than a decoration on her arm at balls. Perhaps this is a place to find it."

"I see."

"I have answered your question. Now I insist you answer mine. Have you an interest in Miss Jane Bennet?" Richard stopped walking and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What if I do?" Bingley asked cautiously. _What possessed me to say such a thing? I am as contrary as Caroline today! Surely this is going to push him to fisticuffs._

"Then I must warn you that you are facing a most determined rival for the young lady's affections. I like you, Bingley, and I even told Darcy I would not mind having you for a brother. I do not want to contend with you over Miss Bennet, but I will if I must."

_At least his intentions are honorable. I can assure Louisa of that. She will rest much easier knowing I have heard it from his own lips. _"I cannot lie to you, she is the most beautiful of the sisters, and I did enjoy dancing with her, but I fear she is too elegant for the likes of me. Her sister, Miss Kitty has already given me permission to call upon her at Longbourn."

Richard sighed in visible relief as a smile broke out across his face. "Miss Kitty is a lively companion. She is an intelligent young woman, but her humor makes her quite a pleasant partner. She seems to suit you well. I wish you great fortune in coming to know her better."

"I take it, then, you will be calling upon Miss Bennet."

"I have not formally asked her permission yet. I felt I needed to talk to you first. May I join you when you call upon Miss Kitty?"

"Perhaps we can invite Darcy with us as well. We will be quite the merry party!" Bingley laughed, relieved that the difficult conversation had ended without any bruises upon his person.

* PR 31:30


	35. Chapter 32:An anxious heart weighes down

**Ch 32: An anxious heart weighs a man down* **

Two weeks later, Bingley and Fitzwilliam found Darcy in the parlor of the inn just after breakfast.

"Louisa is waiting for us. We are off to call upon the Bennets. Will you join us?" Bingley asked brightly. He smiled back at Fitzwilliam who was pulling on his gloves.

Darcy shook out his paper with a smug smile. "No, thank you, Charles, not this morning. I have only just sat down with my coffee, and I believe I will enjoy it and my paper before turning my attention to my correspondence. If your belongings arrive from London today, as expected, I imagine there will be little time for such things in the coming days."

"Shall we convey your greetings to Miss Elizabeth?" Bingley asked, donning his hat.

"No, do not trouble yourself."

Fitzwilliam stomped over to join him, scrutinizing his cousin. "This is not right. You were well pleased by Miss Elizabeth's company when you joined us in calling at Longbourn three days ago. You cannot be so disinterested now…" His eyes fell to Darcy's boots. "Very clever, cousin, very clever!" He laughed heartily.

"What are you laughing about?" Charles demanded.

"His boots are quite covered in mud. You probably thought you knocked it all off, but much is still there. You would never allow your man to do such a poor job of cleaning them, so it must be fresh. You have been out walking early this morning!"

"What of it? You know that is my habit." Darcy squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, snapping his paper near his cousin's face.

"It is also the habit of someone else we know!" Richard turned knowingly to Charles. They pounced upon their hapless friend, drawing chairs alongside his and perching like predators around him.

"So you have already seen her today, have you not?" Charles grinned.

"Of course he has, man!" Richard insisted conspiratorially. "Look at his face; that self-satisfied look can only mean one thing. He has probably already received an invitation to dinner tonight as well."

Looking over his paper, Darcy raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "As a matter of fact, I have."

Charles laughed heartily, slapping his thigh. "I would not have thought you to arrange clandestine meetings…"

"Charles," Darcy growled.

Bingley quickly backpedaled, remembering his friend's sensitivity. "Of course you would commit no impropriety, I am sure."

"Our meeting was unplanned. We merely chose the same path to walk this morning and happened upon each other."

"As I imagine you have done rather regularly this past fortnight?" Grinning, Richard shook his head. Darcy turned his attention back to his paper.

"So that is why you have not come with us the last two times we have called upon the Bennets?" Bingley crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, you are quite mistaken. When I attend, it is inevitable that Miss Mary is left out. Although it is true your sister very much enjoys her company, it cannot be comfortable for her to be the only young lady without…," Darcy sighed. "I have watched her withdraw from company and I do not like it, knowing I have caused her discomfiture somehow."

"If that is the excuse you are using to see your lady in private, I will let it stand, but know that Louisa has told me that Mr. Pierce has called upon Miss Mary twice this week. So do not fear she is feeling too forlorn," Charles whispered, noting the pleased expression in Darcy's eyes. _I wonder if he has always been so perceptive, or if it is the influence of Miss Bennet upon him._

"I did not realize. I am glad to hear it. Mr. Bradley has taken some time to make her acquaintance, and has many good things to say about her, and of Pierce as well." Darcy folded his paper and laid it in his lap. "Since you have already deduced that I have seen her today, I may freely share that Miss Elizabeth extended her invitation to both of you and Louisa, and Caroline, if she arrives this afternoon. She thought you might call today, and intends to issue the invitation in person, but bid me share it with you if for any reason you did not. She knows that your belongings are expected to arrive today, and thought it might be a relief to escape the chaos of moving if only for a few hours."

"How exceedingly thoughtful," Charles smiled.

"You accepted on our behalf, did you not?" Richard demanded good naturedly. "Such a kind invitation must not be neglected."

"I did indeed. I would drag you there myself, lest you have a misunderstanding with Miss Bennet. She has far too kind a heart to risk over a dinner invitation."

Richard's countenance softened, "Indeed she does. She is unlike any woman I have met in town. Her kindness and sweetness is a rarity more precious than any of the great fortunes attached to the heiresses of town." He sighed sadly. "I would not want to see her hurt for any reason."

Charles nodded approvingly. "Perhaps then we should go call upon Longbourn and receive the promised invitation in person. I am sure Louisa is ready now. Darcy, we shall leave you alone to bask in your triumph."

Darcy nodded at them as they left. He tried to return to his paper, but found himself too distracted by memories of his morning walk.

The sunrise had just chased away the last of the shadows on the path to Oakham Mount. Mist still kissed the air with a dewy welcome to the day. The birds had not yet begun their morning chorus, so the crunch of the gravel under his boots was the only sound disturbing the mist's reverie.

Suddenly he looked up and saw a figure silhouetted in a sunbeam. "Miss Elizabeth." He increased his pace to reach her side. "How very good to see you this morning."

"Mr. Darcy, good morning." The brightness of her smile rivaled the shaft of sunlight that bathed her glorious face. "You seem rather surprised to see me here."

"Should I not? I had rather expected to walk alone so early in the morning." He smiled wryly, a lilt in his voice.

She lifted her eyebrows archly, "Truly? If I was of a suspicious nature, I might accuse you of having this quite well planned." Darcy blushed uneasily. "But since I am not, I will simply enjoy the happy coincidence that providence has enabled." Her fine eyes glittered merrily.

Darcy laughed softly. _Why is it that her teasing is so very welcome to me?[i]_

Elizabeth drank in a deep breath of the morning air, and caught the fragrance of a honeysuckle vine just coming into bloom. Her smile broadened as she recognized the scent. With child-like exuberance, she rushed to the vine to pick several blossoms. She handed a sprig to Darcy, but he looked perplexed. She laughed gaily. "Surely you do not mean to tell me you have never sucked the honey from a honeysuckle, sir."

"I am afraid I must confess to a deprived childhood then, for I have no knowledge of what you speak."

"Then we must remedy that immediately!" She patiently demonstrated how to pluck the flowers from the stem and suck the nectar drop from the base. "There now, what do you think of that, Mr. Darcy?"

"I think I shall have to make certain that there is plenty of honeysuckle growing on my grounds at Pemberley, madam. I shall see to it that my children do not grow up as deprived as I was." He chuckled at the sudden image in his mind.

"Good. I am a firm believer in honeysuckle. In a few weeks the the vines are heavy with flowers, my sisters and I will gather these blossoms for perfume so that we have the scent to sustain us through the winter months."

"That is a wise sentiment. I have often wished to find a way to carry a hint of spring with me to tide me through the grey months." As they began to walk, Elizabeth sighed. "Might I ask, why you sigh so?"

"You may ask, sir, but I do not promise an answer."

Though teasing, Darcy thought he heard heaviness in her tone. "I must respect your decision, madam, but I sorely wish to understand you better."

Looking up at him, she smiled wistfully. "I suppose I was just being silly and wishing there were more people who understood me as you do. I said something similar to my cousin yesterday, and was forced to endure nearly an hour of his admonishments on the impropriety of such frivolous ideas. Lady Catherine… Oh sir! I am sorry." Her hand flew to her mouth, her face flushing crimson.

"Do not trouble yourself on my account, Miss Elizabeth. I have known my aunt all my life, and I am quite aware of her rather unique philosophies. I take no offense at your notice of them as well." He was relieved to see the look of horror fade from her eyes. "Perhaps it would be safe to say that our relatives are rather well suited to one another." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

She giggled behind her hand. "I thank you for your understanding, sir. I can think of few men who would be so gracious in recognizing the foibles of their own kin."

"I find it a necessary means of coping with the honor bestowed upon me of being the nephew of…"

"The great Lady Catherine de Bourgh!" they finished in unison, laughing.

Continuing their walk, Lizzy confided, "While it is possible your aunt tends toward the ridiculous, I am afraid my cousin is truly odious!" Darcy choked on the chuckles that could not be held back. "It is a sad truth to say, but there it is. Is it horrible of me to tell you that my poor father, at his wits end, ordered his valet and Mr. Hall to go upstairs and assist Mr. Collins in bathing, lest he throw all of them out of the house?" Darcy stopped and stared. "Oh, yes, sir, it is quite true. I do not know whether it was my Uncle Gardiner or Mrs. Hill who finally put him up to it. I suspect they both had a hand in it."

For several long moments, Darcy could only laugh. "Oh my; I do not know what to say," he gasped.

"Say that you and your friends will join us for dinner this evening, so that we do not have to face him alone. I daresay Mr. Collins was madder than our old tom cat when the dog scared him off the fence post and he landed in the pond. Her Ladyship's vicar stomped around crying that he would have to write Lady Catherine and beg her forgiveness for defying her wishes in so significant a matter. He seemed to believe that what my father did was unforgiveable."

Darcy drew several deep breaths to help him affect solemnity. "A true friend would not allow you to face such a trial alone. I believe you may safely count on our support in your hour of need, madam."

She smiled brilliantly. "Thank you, sir, I do not believe I have had a dinner invitation so eloquently accepted before."

He bowed and offered her his arm as they continued walking.

Darcy sighed as the remembrance of her smile left his senses awash in warmth. Although both he and Elizabeth knew their meetings were not by chance, he was certain she did not suspect the true reason he relished the early morning hours. [i]Even with Charles and Richard there, the drawing room is so stiff and awkward a place to converse. So many rules and strictures on where to sit and what to say! I can hardly breathe, much less speak. No, the out of doors is a far better place to form a friendship. He smiled to himself. _She acknowledged that today; she allowed me to call her friend with no objection. Surely she, of all people, would have voiced her objection had she felt the appellation untrue. I am so pleased to be considered amongst her friends. Funny, I have not thought of it until now, but Father's journals spoke of his friendship with Mother. He preferred her company above all others, felt more at ease in her presence than anywhere else. He wrote that he prayed I might find such contentment. I wonder how he would feel knowing I found that contentment in the form of an insignificant country gentleman's daughter?_ Darcy's reverie was broken first by the scent of orange blossoms, then by a shrill, familiar voice.

"Mr. Darcy! Mr. Darcy! How good it is to see you again." Caroline Bingley suddenly appeared at his side, her dress still dusty from the road. "Would you be so good as to call my brother for me?"

"Good morning, Miss Bingley," Darcy rose and bowed. "I am afraid I cannot. He and your sister have already left to call upon some of his neighbors."

"Call upon neighbors!" Caroline's eyes grew wide. "How could they do such a thing when they knew to expect me today?"

Darcy opened his mouth to answer, but thought better of it and closed it instead.

"Well then, what am I to do now?" she demanded, glancing disdainfully around the room.

"Why not have the innkeep show you to your sister's room? I am certain you would like to refresh yourself while you await their return. While you do so, I will bring them word of your arrival." Not waiting for her assent, Darcy bowed and left Caroline stammering in the parlor.

Mr. Hall greeted Darcy at the door and announced him to the party in the drawing room.

"Mr. Darcy!" Lizzy exclaimed. "I am sorry, my father and uncle have taken my cousin to see some of the far tenants' fields, and are not here to greet you. Mr. Bingley said that you would not be joining them this morning. Is everything well?"

"Thank you for asking, madam. I have come to relay some news of interest to Mr. and Miss Bingley…"

"Caroline has arrived?" Louisa asked, disappointment clear in her voice.

"Yes, she has. I recommended she go to your rooms to refresh herself until we make our return. I hope that was satisfactory."

"Yes, thank you," she stammered, clearly agitated.

Mary reached over to take her friend's hand warmly. "I am sure it is wise to allow her a little time to rest before you return. Surely she sent your things on ahead to Netherfield to allow your staff to start unloading the wagons," she suggested hopefully.

"That is a capital idea, Miss Mary!' Charles quickly agreed, having jumped to his feet and pacing before the fireplace.

_Why do you not just openly declare how uneasy your sister makes you and be done with it?_ Richard frowned. _It is not as if anyone here is in doubt of that truth now. Truly it would be to your benefit to learn some of Darcy's solemnity. Not everyone needs to see every thought that crosses your mind._

"Mrs. Hill has prepared a basket for Mr. Pierce and Mr. Bradley. Would you come with me to deliver it, Miss Bingley? We shall not be long, and it will give your sister ample time to recuperate from her journey." _And us sufficient time seek their wisdom on this situation._

Louisa glanced at Charles, who nodded vigorously. "I believe I would enjoy the fresh air."

Hand in hand, Mary led her companion toward the kitchen. _With four older sisters, I have no doubt that Mr. Pierce will have something to say on this matter. Louisa needs some assurance that she may rightfully stand up for herself, and I mean to see that she has it before she faces Miss Caroline once again._

"A walk would be just the thing right now. What do you say about following their example?" Bingley declared energetically. Soon the three couples were heading out into the garden and down the lane.

"Neither you nor your sister seems pleased at Miss Caroline's arrival," Kitty softly observed.

She glanced at Bingley who seemed very interested in the ground before him. "I fear not. I still do not understand why she decided to come…"

"Perhaps her stay in London has not been as pleasing as she expected. You mentioned before that she has given offense to several families. It may well be that she is now feeling the effects of their displeasure."

"I just do not want her to give offense here as well," Bingley muttered despondently, shoulders sagging.

"I have recently learned, that though difficult, it is not impossible to stand up to a forceful sibling and remove yourself from their influence. I have told you of my youngest sister, Lydia. I think in some ways she is not unlike you sister, sir. I fear I followed her ways far too much. But after watching Lizzy take a firm stand with her, I have seen that I do not have to allow her to rule me." A satisfied smile bloomed over Kitty's face as she giggled. "It was quite satisfying to tell her I would not repack her trunks for her after she had them fully packed and chose to begin afresh. Never before had I refused her demands. I believe I will remember the look on her face forever."

Charles laughed with her. "I do not believe I have ever refused Caroline anything. I can only imagine her ire if were I to do so now." He shook his head, a wry smile beginning. "I believe you are correct, it would be a wholly satisfying experience. Under your advisement, I shall do so. Surely it can be no worse than the way things have already been." He offered Kitty his arm. Quickly, she took it, gratified when he laid his hand over hers.

Several long steps behind them, Richard walked beside a solemn Jane. "Miss Bennet," he began softly, not wishing to be easily overheard. "Please forgive me if I am too forward in my observations, but you do not seem yourself this afternoon."

"I do not? I am sorry if I have troubled you, sir." She swallowed hard. "My mother would admonish me that a lady does not allow her true feelings to be so easily understood by those in her company." She stared at the ground ahead.

Gritting his teeth, Richard struggled for a reply. "I am afraid, madam, that I find myself much in disagreement with you good mother's advice."

"Truly, sir? I thought that the way of the fashionable ladies of the Ton."

"I care little for such fashion, and find it very impractical at best. I am afraid all these years of soldiering have left me with little taste for what is considered stylish." He smiled as he saw her relax slightly. "Please, if you can, tell me what is troubling you. I would like to be of service to you if I may. You and your sisters have done much for me, sparing me the droll and unvarying company of these gentlemen."

Jane laughed softly and glance up at the colonel, the warmth she found in his eyes brightened her smile. After a few more steps, she explained, "I received a letter from my Aunt Gardiner this morning."

"That is your aunt in London? Your mother and sister are staying with her?"

"Yes, you have an excellent memory, sir." She stumbled. Richard caught her arm to steady her, then placed her hand on his arm to continue their journey. She rewarded him with another smile. "My mother continues to improve, she managed a visit to the modiste last week. That is good news. But my aunt is concerned for my sister. She does not seem her lively self, and has been unwell for the last week."

"I am sorry to hear it. Perhaps it is just a passing affliction, disappointment at leaving Brighton perhaps?" He tried to catch her eyes, but she avoided him.

"It just seems to out of so character for Lydia. She has always been one to make the best of any circumstance. She is rarely ill, and only keeps to her rooms when she is seriously unwell. Something is just not right."

"You suspect something. What do you fear?"

Jane sighed heavily. "I do not know precisely, sir, but you are right. Lydia only behaves this way when she is guilty of some great misdeed. I have only seen it happen twice. I do not wish to gossip, so suffice it to say that both times she had done serious wrong, and was punished most severely for it.. It is the punishment she fears, I think, certainly more than she is concerned over any misconduct."

"Is your concern for her then, or for how you and your sisters might suffer from her actions?"

"For her, of course." Jane blushed furiously, tears pricking her eyes. "But I fear for us as well. She is not unlike Mr. Bingley's sister, Miss Caroline, and I fear her misconduct has affected us all."

"Miss Bennet," Richard's voice turned serious, "might I share a story with you?" She nodded. They walked on for several steps in silence. "I have a young cousin." _Darcy would not appreciate me naming her, and I suppose there is no need for it now._ "She made some unwise decisions and put herself in a very dangerous situation. An unfortunate circumstance arose, and others were privy to what happened. There are those who would have called her compromised as a result."

"Oh dear! I am so sorry! What became of her?"

"Her family and her friends came alongside her. They defended her and protected her reputation, and saw that justice was done. She learned from the experience and is becoming a worthy young woman. I hope that the man involved is learning those same lessons as well." _I sincerely doubt it, but it would be the best possible outcome nonetheless. _Jane nodded thoughtfully as they walked on. "Just because a young relative may be unwise, it does not mean that a family must be ruined. I believe Bradley is fond of saying: A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity.** When friends gather for support, much can be accomplished."

"It must be a great blessing to have such friends," Jane whispered, her throat tight.

"It is indeed. Should you ever need anything, Miss Bennet, please know, I am such a friend." He laid his hand over hers and pressed warmly.

She looked up at him, her eyes suspiciously bright.  
Leading the three couples, Elizabeth and Darcy walked at a brisker pace. Their natural penchant for the activity, and their current tension, came together to urge their speed.

"You do not look pleased," Lizzy finally remarked, looking over her shoulder toward her sisters and their companions. _Tthey cannot hear us now._

"Please do not think it any reflection on the current company, Miss Elizabeth. I can assure you that is not the case." Darcy replied uneasily.

"Miss Caroline's arrival has you quite discomposed?"

"It is an ungentlemanly thing to admit, madam." A wry smile crept over his lips.

"Then I shall not require it of you. But it does leave me to wonder how a young woman could make so formidable a gentleman as yourself this wary." She lifted an eyebrow archly.

"The prey is always guarded near the hunter. Is it not generally well known that a single young woman of great fortune is necessarily in want of a husband?" They laughed together.

"When you phrase it that way, I can hardly fault your concern. Although many would not consider marrying a fortune such as hers so great a hardship."

"Such men did not live with my parents, madam. Although their marriage was much like those of our circle at the start, they fell very much in love. My mother was his best friend, and he, her greatest love. After seeing that, I can hardly settle for a business arrangement." He looked away, blushing.

"That is a rare sentiment, sir, particularly for one of your standing. I wonder that it has not been difficult to persuade others of your sincerity."

"It is not something that I discuss outside my closest circle," his voice fell to a whisper.

"I am honored that you would share it with me," she whispered back. They walked on in silence for several minutes.

"You seem troubled yourself, Miss Elizabeth. You were not this morning. May I be so bold as to ask what has happened?" He offered her his arm.

She hesitated a moment before she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. "It is difficult to say exactly, sir. I do not know how to describe it, as it is not so much a single event that has occurred, it is more a general concern." He nodded patiently, encouraging her to continue. "When I returned from our walk, I found myself alone in the parlor with my cousin. He began to speak to me most improperly."

"What did he say to you?" Darcy's voice became low and heavy.

"He spoke to me of not wanting to honor my father's wishes with regards to… a particular matter. He told me that I should consider his reasons and follow his… example, that I had a greater duty to my family to fulfill, one that my father did not seem to understand." She looked away from him, her face flushing hotly.

"What was your opinion of his words?" _I am quite certain this was not a matter of bathing either!_

"I am determined to honor my father, sir. I am convinced my good father is right. Even if I were not, I trust him far more than I trust my cousin, and believe that Papa wants what is best for us all." She sighed, her frustration evident. "My father is a quiet man, Mr. Darcy. I know you have noticed. He is ill at ease in company, particularly in large crowds."

"That is something I can easily understand."

"Few do, I am afraid. He hides his discomfort behind a cutting sense of humor that many misconstrue. But at heart, he is a peaceful man who hates conflicts and longs for the serenity of home and his loved ones. I would be a fool not to trust him."

_I do not at all like what she is implying._ "I imagine that this is not something for which you can change your cousin's mind? With your lively intelligence, I believe you could alter a great many opinions."

"No, sir, it is not. His mind is clearly made up, and nothing will sway him."

She felt his arm tense beneath her hand. "You believe that he might try to force his opinion on… your father?"

_He understands, I am sure of it! Oh I cannot believe I have shared such a thing with him. What must he think of me? But I do not know what else to do. I cannot tell Jane. It would be too much for her to bear._ Somberly she nodded.

Frowning deeply, Darcy shook his head. "That is not a thing to be trifled with, Miss Elizabeth. I knew such a man, he was nearly as close as… a brother to me. He tried to force his… opinion… in a matter when it was not welcome. The outcome was very nearly disastrous."

"I had no idea that you would have had any experience with such things," she whispered, oddly relieved.

"I am afraid that I do. Please, do not take your concerns lightly. Go to your father and your uncle and tell them clearly what you suspect. Follow their advice, keep yourself and your sisters safe. Do not worry about offending you cousin, he is not worthy of such consideration. And if there is anything that I might do to aid in your comfort, please, you have only to ask and I will do whatever I can for you and your sisters."

"I am honored by your gracious offer, sir." _He is right.. I need to speak to Papa and Uncle Gardiner immediately. I fear I have worked myself up over nothing, but I suppose it would be better to follow his advice and feel a fool later than ignore it and wish I had. _

* PR 12:25  
**PR 17:17


	36. Chapter 33 Get wisdom, get understanding

**Ch 33: Get wisdom, get understanding* **

Mary glanced over at Louisa, who sat staring uneasily at the handkerchief she wrung in her hands. She caught her friend's eye for a moment and lifted her brow in question. Louisa nodded vigorously, and Mary smiled politely at the gentlemen. "We are hosting Miss Bingley and her party tonight at dinner. Would you both consider joining us? We would so enjoy your company."

Bradley and Pierce exchanged glances, nodding at one another. "Thank you, Miss Mary," Pierce smiled. "I could not turn down such a gracious offer."

Bradley set his teacup on the side table. "I remember meeting your sister when your brother and she visited Pemberley earlier this year." He leaned back in his chair and brushed his lips with his finger.

"Oh dear! I had not realized," Louisa exclaimed, pressing her hand to her mouth. "I am so sorry for whatever she might have said to you."

"Why do you say that?" Bradley asked gently.

"Because I know my sister, and I know she must have said something terrible to you." Louisa dropped her eyes.

"But why are you sorry? Is it your fault what she has done?"

Startled, she looked up, staring quizzically at Bradley. "I…I never really thought about that."

"Yet you act as though you believe you are responsible for her feelings and for her behavior." The vicar's shaggy brow lifted, a kind expression on his face. "As a matter of fact, your sister has indeed been less than kind. But that is in no way a reflection upon you and your brother."

"Oh, sir! I am so sorry…" Louisa stammered. "Please forgive…"

"My dear girl, I already have. But you have not answered my question, why do you apologize?"

"I should have…"

"Her actions are her own," Bradley repeated, reaching for his tea.

"But I have always been taught that…"

"Miss Mary," Pierce interrupted, "Can I convince you to take a turn with me about my garden for a few moments? I was hoping to get your opinion on a thorny subject." He glanced from Mary to her friend and back.

"Thorny indeed!" Smiling and nodding understandingly, Mary rose, "I would be happy to view your garden. My mother told me she spoke to you about your roses. She has taught me much about those lovely flowers."

"Indeed, madam." Graciously, he waved her through the door.

Once they left the house, Mary remarked, "I must commend you on the remarkable timing of your request, sir." She smiled and arched her brow, looking remarkably like her elder sister for a moment.

"It was apparent that she needed the opportunity to speak more freely about her troubles. Mr. Bradley is a man who seems to inspire that kind of trust in many." Pierce smiled at her. "But it is true, I do have some questions I wish to ask of you." _I do so hope you will be willing to hear me._

"Lead on then, sir." He offered her his arm as he led her to the somewhat forlorn patch of ground he called his rose garden "Oh my!" she exclaimed.

"It is much improved, is it not?" He gestured proudly toward the scraggly canes sparsely decorated with leaves.

_If this is improved, I cannot imagine what he began with!_ She smiled weakly.

"I have followed your mother's recommendations quite closely. I prepared the soil as she described and cut back the old growth, see here and here? The new leaves are coming in, and altogether, I believe it is coming along quite well." He gestured proudly over the plants.

Mary pressed her lips together hard to contain her laughter. With great control, she replied, "I can see you have put a great deal of effort into this corner of your garden."

Their eyes met and she saw his amusement. His lips twitched and her composure broke. "That was a very kind thing to say, Miss Mary!" He laughed with her. "I am well aware of my deficiencies as a gardener!" Finally they wiped the tears from their eyes. "I know it is not much, but it is a vast improvement over what I began with!"

"I am certain of it. Although it is difficult to see the improvements just yet, I can tell that you are well on your way to an admirable rose garden." _His eyes are so remarkable when he laughs! I wonder if he knows that is why all the young ladies pay such attention to his sermons._

"I am pleased to have your approval, especially considering you are well known among the neighborhood for having your mother's way in a garden."

Mary blushed. _I am known for something? How extraordinary. He is being too kind, I am sure. No one has ever noticed the middle Bennet sister._ "I believe you said you had a question for me."

"Ahh, yes. I am afraid that I will reveal my ignorance, but can you show where I might find the 'hips' of this plant?" Pressing his lips together, he lifted his brows hopefully.

"Excuse me?" Mary cocked her head, glancing from Pierce to the roses.

"Rose hips, what are rose hips? Mr. Bradley's apothecary in Derbyshire has recommended a tea brewed from them every morning. I wished to see if I could provide him with a fresh supply. But I find I have not the slightest idea of what they are or where to begin looking for them." He stared, exasperated at a nearby cane.

Mary chuckled warmly. "I see now, sir, and I comprehend your confusion. I am sorry to disappoint you, but you shall find no 'hips' on these plants for quite some time. What you are looking for is the fruit that follows the blossoms. You will not find them until autumn."

"Of course," Pierce blushed. "I feel rather foolish now, I am afraid." _Now I have made a fool of myself in front of her! What must she think of me?_

"If you have need, you can ask Lady Lucas. I know she has quite a supply on hand. She has developed quite a fondness for your Mr. Bradley. Tell her they are for him, and she will gladly give you whatever you require." She sighed sadly, looking away from him.

"What is wrong? You suddenly look so unhappy. Is there some trouble with the Lucases?"

"No, my friends are quite well, thank you." She swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"Then what has you so affected?" He took a step closer to her.

"It is true then," Mary said softly, biting her lip.

"What is?"

"That he is taking you from us."

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding what you mean." He tried to look in her eyes, but she avoided him still. _Is it possible that troubles you? Do you feel so much! Bradley said that it was so, but I could hardly believe it. _

Tears welled up even as she tried bravely to blink them back. "Lizzy says that Mr. Bradley has come to find his successor. She is certain that man is to be you, and that you will follow Mr. Bradley to Derbyshire," her voice dropped to a low whisper, "and we shall never see you again." Looking away once more, she roughly brushed tears from her cheeks. _Don't be a fool. You are acting like a silly girl!_

Pierce sighed thoughtfully. Offering her his arm, he led them toward a stone bench. They sat together uncomfortably, neither knowing what to say. He glanced heavenward. _Please, give me the words to say!_ Finally he broke the awkward silence. "It is true, Mr. Bradley seeks a man to be his successor, one that he may mentor and guide so that when the time comes, he may leave this life in peace, knowing his flock will be well tended. Mr. Darcy has agreed to this plan and assured Mr. Bradley that he will appoint Bradley's curate as vicar in time."

Mary nodded, wringing her hands in her lap. _I cannot think of a man more worthy of such a mentor. I cannot be selfish here!_

"Mr. Bradley and I have very similar views as to how a man should shepherd a flock. There is much I can learn from him. I would be a great fool not to accept such an offer from a man like him. But no offer has been made."

Mary's breath hitched as she gasped.

"However, I must be honest and tell you that I do expect one to be forthcoming soon."

Her chest tightened as she fought to control a sob that welled up._I must be strong._ "I am glad for you then," she finally whispered, "you have truly been blessed by a great mentor and teacher."

_Why am I not surprised she would say such a thing? Her heart is so tender. _"I will not leave immediately, Miss Mary. I will stay until another curate can be established in my place. I imagine that will take until the new year at least."

"It is good to know you will not leave your parish without guidance." She blinked furiously. "You will be sorely missed, sir." _If only you knew how much!_

"There are many here whom I will miss as well. I fear Derbyshire will be quite lonely to me after having made so many friends here." His throat felt suddenly dry, considering the implications of his own words.

"I am sure you will make new friends there just as you did here. You are blessed with a talent for such things. I am certain it will not be long before you forget about Meryton entirely." She bit her lip and her shoulders hunched.

"No." His voice suddenly became warm and heavy. "There are some here I will never forget." Something in his voice made her look up. Their eyes met and locked. "And there is one I have no wish to leave behind."

She drew in a sharp breath, her heart racing. _The way he's looking at me…what could he mean?_

"You do not appear to have understood my meaning, Miss Mary." He laughed softly. "I fear I am not being very clear. The one I have no wish to leave is you."

Her eyes grew wide in astonishment. "I have no wish for you to leave," she whispered.

"I am glad for your invitation to dinner tonight, for there is something I wish to discuss with your father. We have known each other these many months now and, if you are in agreement, I would like to ask for your father's permission to court you. I do not wish to leave Meryton without you by my side, as you are already in my heart."

_Did he just say what I think he said? To me? Is it even possible? The man I have hoped for for so long actually wishes to court me! _A radiant smile spread across her face. "I should be very glad for you to speak with my father tonight, sir."

He released a breath he did not realize he was holding. His smile matched hers, his cheeks dimpling merrily. "Do you believe that I shall be received favorably?"

"He looks upon you very highly. I cannot imagine him being displeased."

"And your older sisters…he will not insist that we wait…"

"For them to be married?" Mary laughed lightly. "No, he and mama allowed us all to be out in society together, they will not insist that my sisters marry first." _Marry me! He truly wants to marry me. How I have prayed to marry for love! It is almost too much joy to bear!_ "My sisters will be very happy for me, for us, I am sure." _I am glad that Lydia is away though. There is no doubt she will not be as happy for me as the rest. A letter will definitely be the best way to tell her._

"Then I very much look forward to dinner tonight." He sighed and gazed at her, reaching into his pocket for his handkerchief. Tenderly, he dabbed the tears from her cheeks. "I hate to see you cry, but these tears I will cherish." He folded the silk square and tucked it back into his coat.

"I do not understand."

He tried to memorize the look of wonder and love on her face. "These are the tears that answered my prayers. I must admit to being a coward, I feared to ask you what I just did. I could not bear the thought of you not returning my feelings. When I saw your tears, I knew you did. I will keep this handkerchief always as a reminder of answered prayers"

Mary began to giggle, softly at first, then uncontrollably, hiding her face in her hands. Finally she looked up, into his questioning eyes. "I shall have to make you another then, and I shall embroider it with…"

"Roses?" he guessed with a wry smile.

"No," her eyes glittered mischievously, "rose hips."

_Was not the indignity I suffered at the hands of his servants enough? Now he has to force this …this…untrained beast upon me as well?_ Collins shifted uneasily in his saddle. He sat awkwardly upon an old dappled mare that Bennet had loaned him for the morning. His thighs burned and his back ached. The rest of his body shouted invectives at him for the unusual demands he was making upon it. _He is an unreasonable task master! There is no need for a gentleman to participate in such mundane tasks! That is what stewards are for! Lady Catherine insists that an estate cannot be run without a steward, and all gentleman have a steward, a valet and a butler! I cannot imagine why he does not have one. His excuse about the expense must be an affectation to convince me of the depletion of Longbourn's resources. But I shall not fall for such an obvious ploy. I am no fool. I will be a gentleman in her eyes yet._

Gardiner looked back at Collins and rolled his eyes. "The man cannot even ride a horse!" he hissed under his breath. "Is there anything he can do competently?"

"Apparently not! Though I cannot say I am surprised. His father was no better. He thought himself quite a proficient in many gentlemanly arts, but his only true proficiency was in his ability to boast! " Bennet glanced over his shoulder, "Come along there, Collins. We must get a move on if we are to visit all the tenant farms before dinner."

Collins kicked the mare into motion, grunting as she trotted toward the others. "My dear cousin, surely you are making a joke at my expense. I insist we return to the stables and acquire a more proper steed for my use. You surely cannot believe that I will continue on upon this animal." He blotted his face with a much used handkerchief.

"I beg your pardon?" Bennet scowled. Beside him, Gardiner turned his face away so Collins could not see him smirk.

"You cannot expect me to ride this horse all day. It is a poorly trained animal at best, willful and stubborn, with the worst gait I have ever experienced."

Gardiner could not contain himself and began to laugh loudly enough that the mare shied away. "Certainly you are not serious!" _What has he been riding? I can almost believe that he has never actually ridden!_

Bennet ground his teeth. "Mr. Collins, the horse you are riding is kept specifically for my daughters' use. She is the gentlest and best trained animal in my stables. If your horsemanship is so lacking that you cannot ride her, there is simply no hope for you to ride any animal in my stables! You cannot possibly expect to manage an estate if you cannot even ride a horse!" He blew out a harsh breath and kicked his horse into motion. _What makes you believe that you can possibly manage an estate in the first place? Of course, I forgot, your esteemed patroness. I have her to thank for puffing up your foolishness into arrogance. How great a debt I owe her—one that I am unlikely to ever be able to repay._

_He is mocking me! Again he is mocking me! This will not do! I will not have it!_ Collins watched Bennet and Gardiner ride on ahead as he tried to urge his own mount into motion. Sensing the uneasiness of her rider, she slowly walked on, stubbornly refusing to respond to his harsh kicks in her sides. _He thinks he can cheat me of what is rightfully mine. But he will not! I will not permit it. I will show him who the fool among us actually is. _He grunted painfully as the mare's steps jarred him again.

He glared at his cousin in the distance. _Take me to court will he? How can he even consider such an ungentlemanly action? His connections to trade have contaminated him. Lady Catherine is correct. I do wish she would agree to provide me with a solicitor to fight this simple recovery nonsense._ He mopped his forehead again. _But no, she cannot take the risk that her name will be associated with such common activities. I cannot afford to hire a man competent enough to defeat Phillips' efforts. I will find a way to keep this out of court. The fool will not listen to reason. He is forcing my hand. I will prevail._

He pulled the mare to a stop, the other men too far ahead for him to even hope to catch up. Bitterly, he pulled the horse around and turned back toward Longbourn. _I will follow Lady Catherine's advice. But I haven't much time. I fear I am wearing out my welcome with my cousins. After what he has already done to me, I am certain he is not beyond throwing me out._ He sighed, scanning the distance for his destination, grimacing when he realized that he was still quite a way from the stables. _At least he will be out for the rest of the afternoon and I will have a little peace to contemplate how best to proceed._

"You have agreed to what!" Caroline shrieked, storming around her dressing room. "Is it not enough that you abandoned me this morning to visit these so called friends of yours? You should have been waiting for my arrival! You cannot imagine how mortified I was to finally reach the inn, but have no one there to greet me! I have never known you to be so inconsiderate! I do fear that these country manners have already begun to affect you both. You must reconsider this entire ill conceived notion of leasing an estate. You belong in town with me. Forget about this dinner and let us stay here among civilized company."

Charles and Louisa stood shoulder to shoulder near the doorway and rolled their eyes.

"No, that is not possible. We have already accepted their invitation!" Louisa protested.

"Then unaccept it. It is easy enough to do."

"The Bennets have graciously invited us to dine with them tonight. It was very considerate of them to include you." Charles crossed his arms over his chest. _A courtesy you certainly do not deserve._ "Whatever you decide, we will dine with them."

"You are far too naïve, Charles, You cannot possibly believe the invitation was in any way gracious." Caroline harrumphed, brushing a bit of imaginary dust from her dress. "It is obvious they are jealous of me."

"They are what? What kind of nonsense are you going on about?" _She has finally gone mad!_

"You said it is a family of young ladies. They know that I have been traveling all day, and I will be travel weary and not at my best. I have already heard that they have no dowries to speak of, so it is in their best interest to have me seen in the poorest possible light." She tossed her head flippantly. "As if there is anyone in _this_ neighborhood who would be worth meeting!"

"Then stay here. We will offer your regrets," Louisa declared decisively. "There is no need for anyone to see you in your current state." _I wish I did not have to._

Her sister whirled on her furiously. "I cannot believe what I just heard you say. It sounded as if you said I should stay here alone! My ears must be deceiving me."

"Not in the least. That is exactly what I said." Louisa dug her fingernails into her palms painfully. _Mr. Bradley insisted this is what I must do! But she is such a harpy today. I do not know if I can do this!_

"You must be joking! Stay here, alone? While you go out into society, such as it is here? Certainly not!" Caroline stamped her foot hard. _I will not tolerate this!_

"What exactly are you proposing then?" Charles demanded, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on Louisa's arm._Do not fear, I will not abandon you to her._

"Stay home where you belong, with me! I have no intention of going out tonight, so you must stay here with me." Caroline flounced into an overstuffed chair. "I do not mean to spend the evening alone."

"That is a dilemma to be sure," Charles shook his head. "For we will not be dining at Netherfield tonight." _Is it possible that we will not have to endure her company tonight?_ "You can be sure that you will not be alone though. The house is fully staffed, and you can be assured that your needs will be well attended".

"Louisa, talk some sense into our brother! You cannot be set on this course as well?"

"Indeed I am. The Bennets are my friends…"

"Friends? Friends? You have been here a little more than a fortnight and a half and you think you have friends? You have never had friends, Louisa," she sneered. "They are nothing more than leeches, desperate for the influence of someone fashionable from London to bring interest to their drab little lives." She searched her reticule for a handkerchief. _You must rid yourself of them as quickly as possible. I will help you with that. Already I do not like the influence they have had on you._

"How dare you, Caroline! They are the daughters of a gentleman, an advantage you cannot claim for yourself, I might remind you. They are ladies in the truest sense of the word…" Charles took a step closer to Caroline.

"These "ladies," as you call them, are in want of husbands. They have no dowries, and you, my brother, have a fortune. Quite an eligible catch in their eyes, I imagine. Guard yourself lest they trap you with their arts and allurements. I will not have our family polluted by such common chits!" She waved him off knowingly.

_You are the one who pollutes our family with your poor manners, vile temperament, horrible prejudices, and insufferable self-centeredness._ "I have heard enough, Caroline! Not another word!" Charles stood firmly erect. "Clearly traveling has gotten the better of your nerves. You are not fit for polite company. I will not have you insult our current neighbors the way you did our neighbors in town!"

"Of what are you accusing me?" Caroline half rose in her seat.

"Do you not recall Mrs. Harrison and her daughters?" Louisa softly replied. "Have you forgotten how you insulted them when they came to call?"

"I insulted them? No, Louisa, it was they who insulted me. Have you forgotten? Their manners were most appalling. I was doing them a favor by making them aware. " Caroline fanned her face furiously as she blushed hotly.

"No, we all know that is not true. Your insults led them to cut you at the concert, in full view of all your acquaintances. You were exposed for what you are, and no one wanted to continue keeping company with you. That is why you left London."

"You have quite the imagination!" She laughed thinly. "You were not even in town when I attended that concert!"

"Miss Whittingham wrote me and told me exactly what happened. She saw it all." Louisa frowned sadly._I will get nowhere with her. I am not going to argue anymore. The vicar told me that there was no point in arguing with an angry person. I can see he is right. _"Stay here and rest tonight. The staff is well trained. You will be well cared for."

"I will not have you telling me what to do!" Caroline hissed. "Perhaps I will go and show these Bennets what a fashionable lady…"

"I will not have you insulting my friends or embarrassing Charles and me. Stay home, Caroline. When you are feeling like yourself again, you can join us when calling upon the neighborhood," Louisa declared firmly, then turned and left the room. Charles followed.

Caroline stared at the empty doorway, unable to believe what had just happened. _I do not like what Mr. Darcy and these Bennets have done to them. They used to be such good siblings. I hardly recognize them now. This will not continue. I will bring them to their senses._

*PV 4:5


	37. Chapter 34: A Double minded man

**Ch 34: A Double minded man**

Lizzy sat in her father's study, staring at several open ledgers. The room held many warm memories for her, with more being added as her father brought her into his world of management and planning. Though challenging, she relished the opportunity to tackle something so new. During his absence, Lizzy had worked at his desk, but the furniture was too large for her much smaller frame, her feet not reaching the floor when she sat in his chair. So, on his return, he moved a smaller desk into the room for her use. Since then, they often spent their evenings working side-by-side in companionable silence.

Restlessly, she turned the page, only to flip it back again a moment later, sighing. _I cannot concentrate! This is ridiculous!_ Exhaling heavily, she looked up from her books and focused out the window into the distance. The late afternoon sun streamed into the room, lighting a faded patch on the carpet. A fluffy orange cat slept curled up in the sunbeam, stretching languidly and rolling over to expose his belly. Lizzy laughed softly as she rose to pet the creature. His loud purr comforted her agitated spirits. _I will take Mr. Darcy's advice and speak with Papa as soon as he returns. I do not know what I will say, but I will let him know my concerns._

She heard a door open and shut loudly, and instinctively looked up, seeking the source of the disturbance. The cat jumped to his feet and dashed from the room, yowling protests at the commotion. Moments later, Collins appeared in the doorway. Without waiting for an invitation, he strode boldly into the study.

"Excuse me, Mr. Collins, but this is my father's bookroom. He permits few into this room. I fear he would be displeased to find you here. I must ask you to remove yourself until my father is here to meet with you himself." She stood in front of her desk, heart beating more rapidly.

"I think not, Cousin Elizabeth." Collins stepped closer to her. "Have you considered what I spoke to you of earlier?"

"I have, sir, and my answer remains unchanged. I must honor my father in this matter, and I ask that you do as well." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I must ask you again to leave this room! Your presence here alone with me is highly inappropriate."

"My dear Miss Elizabeth, your modesty, so far from doing you any disservice, rather adds to your other perfections. You would have indeed been less amiable in my eyes had there not been this little unwillingness." He smiled wryly, a lecherous glint in his eye as he leaned toward her. "Almost as soon as I entered the house I singled you out as the companion of my future life. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

Lizzy's blood ran cold as the color drained from her face. _Companion of your future life? I would not condemn a dog to such a fate! The only thing you ardently admire is the life of a gentleman that ownership of Longbourn would bring you._ Her throat tightened as she tried to reply, stammering, "In such cases as this, it is, I believe, the established mode to express a sense of obligation for the sentiments avowed, however unequally they may be returned." She stared at him intensely, her brow furrowed. "I have never desired your good opinion and have never knowingly done anything to seek it. Accept my thanks for the compliment you are paying me, I am very sensible of the honour of your proposals, but it is impossible for me to do otherwise than decline them. I am sorry to have occasioned pain to anyone. It has been most unconsciously done, however, and I hope will be of short duration." She took a step backward, bumping into the desk. Quickly she side stepped, unconsciously keeping her escape route open.

He smiled and blinked as though not having heard her protest. Pressing a hand to his heart, he declared, "Before I am run away with by my feelings, I should state for you my reasons for choosing to marry. First, I am convinced it will add very greatly to my happiness." His eyes raked her body, leaving her feeling decidedly unclean. "Secondly, I think it a right thing for every clergyman in easy circumstances to set the example of matrimony in his parish. Moreover, it is the particular recommendation of the very noble lady, my patroness. I do not reckon the notice and kindness of Lady Catherine de Bourgh as among the least of the advantages in my power to offer."

_I would certainly call it no advantage at all._ "Upon my word, sir,'' cried Elizabeth, "your hope is an extraordinary one after my declaration. I am perfectly serious in my refusal. You could not make me happy, and I am convinced that I am the last woman in the world who would make you so."

"I am by no means discouraged by what you have just said, and shall hope to lead you to the altar ere long,'' replied Mr. Collins, waving his hand dismissively as he reached for hers.

Lizzy shuddered, snatching her hand back. _Lead me like a calf to slaughter! I would envy the animal's fate rather than follow you._

"I know it to be the established custom of your sex to reject a man on the first application, and perhaps you have even now said as much to encourage my suit as would be consistent with the true delicacy of the female character.'' _How charming that you believe you can escape me._

``Really, Mr. Collins,'' cried Elizabeth angrily, taking another step back, "you puzzle me exceedingly. If what I have just said can appear to you in the form of encouragement, I know not how to express my refusal in a way to convince you of its sincerity." _Although a few things John Lucas taught me come to mind._

Collins' tone turned scornful. "You must understand that your fortune is so small as to be insignificant. That will, in all likelihood, negate all your other charms. I cannot imagine that you, nor your lovely sisters, will receive another offer of marriage. So, I must conclude that you cannot be serious in your rejection of me. What else am I to think but that you wish to increase my love by suspense, according to the usual practice of elegant females?" He quickly crossed the distance between them, backing her into the bookcase that lined the far wall.

A large volume fell to the floor with a loud thud. Lizzy drew a deep breath, balling her hands into fists. Squaring her shoulders, she clenched her jaw. "I thank you again for the honour you have done me in your proposals, but to accept them is absolutely impossible. My father has strictly forbidden it…"

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Your father is an old fool who has done nothing to care for his family. Has he not failed to provide a sufficient dowry for you and your sisters when it was in his capacity to do so? Has he not failed to bring you all out into London society to seek proper matches? Has he not allowed Longbourn to fall into such disrepair that it does not live up to its potential income so that when I inherit it, I will be materially harmed? This is the man that you insist on following? I offer you a home in the shadow of Rosings Park and an assurance of shelter and sustenance for your mother and sisters on his passing?" Collins growled furiously, his face turning blotchy red. "I had thought you a sensible woman, dear cousin."

She felt his hot breath on her face, the stench turned her stomach. "You will cease in your criticism of what you do not know! What know you of the care and love my father has shown us all? What know you of such things at all? You care only for yourself and your hopes for fortune. It sickens me that you should be a clergyman, for you fail in every regard to the task." She struggled from his grasp and tried to side step away from him, but found herself trapped in the corner. "My feelings in every respect forbid any form of union with you. Can I speak plainer? I will under no circumstances marry you."  
"And this is all the reply which I am to have the honour of expecting! I might, perhaps, wish to be informed why, with so little endeavour at civility, I am thus rejected?" He pressed still closer to her, his thick legs pressing hers into the shelves. Collins glanced over his shoulder. _Where are the bloody servants? One should have walked in here to see this by now._ He knocked another book crashing to the floor.

"You have reviled my most beloved father, insulted and criticized him in every possible way. Was not this some excuse for incivility, if I was uncivil? I have every reason in the world to think ill of you. No motive can excuse the unjust and ungenerous part you acted here." Her temper flared and her fiery eyes bore into him. "How can you call yourself a clergyman and yet counsel me to disobey and dishonor my good father? Have you no commitment to the principles that you teach? How can you defend such double-mindedness? In what imaginary act of friendship can you defend yourself? Under what misrepresentation do you continue to impose upon others? I pity the parish that is forced to suffer under your weakness of character.'' She roughly shoved him aside, whisking past him toward the door. ``You could not have made me an offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it.''

Collins whirled to face her, grabbing her hand and pulling her stumbling toward him.

"From the very beginning, from the first moment I may say, of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form that ground-work of disapprobation, on which succeeding events have built so immoveable a dislike; I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry," she hissed, heart racing wildly.

An evil smile crept across his face, revealing stained teeth. "You have said quite enough, madam. I perfectly comprehend your feelings," Collins snapped. "But you seem under the delusion that they matter to me in the slightest. Since we are speaking plainly now, I will tell you I have no concern for your feelings one way or the other." He pulled her very close to him. "They do not matter, for you shall marry me."

"Never!" she spat, struggling.

Suddenly he grabbed her sleeve with his free hand and ripped her bodice. She shrieked. "Scream cousin, scream, bring in witnesses to this scene," he growled, pressing his face into hers to kiss her. Kicking him violently, she shrieked again. Shouting, he twisted her arm painfully.

"Mr. Collins!" a familiar voice shouted, followed by the sound of pounding feet. A moment later, yanked Collins off of Lizzy. "What are you doing with my daughter?" Bennet shouted, face flushed with rage.

"Good cousin," Collins' tone immediately shifted into his usual oily subservience. "I cannot imagine what you are thinking right now! Your lovely daughter tripped and, in my effort to rescue her, her dress was torn, as you can see. I realize her reputation is in jeopardy due to my carelessness. I can only offer my deepest apologies. I am prepared to make her an offer of marriage to preserve her good name, and that of her sisters." He smiled triumphantly, shaking away Gardiner's hands. "To assure you of the sincerity of my offer, we can discuss the details of the contract immediately if you wish."

"Father!" Lizzy exclaimed, opening her mouth to protest.

Pulling her into his chest, Bennet silenced her. "Not another word, Collins," he roared. "You will remove yourself from this house at first light tomorrow, and you will never set foot in Longbourn again. You are not welcome at dinner tonight, nor will you ever even be in the same room with any of my daughters again. If you make any attempt to speak with any of them, I will have you forcibly removed from this house, even if it is the middle of the night!"

"But I will marry her…" Collins stammered. "She must marry me! Look at her, she is indecent. No other will have her after this."

"Who will know of it, for it is only us here?" Mr. Gardiner countered angrily.

Collins whirled on Gardiner, sneering, "I will see to it that her indecorous behavior becomes well known."

"Silence! You do not know what you are talking about, you fool! You cannot damage her reputation without damaging your own. One word about my niece, and I shall have words with your bishop. He is a good friend of mine." Collins' jaw dropped. "Oh yes, he deigns to rub shoulders with those tainted by trade. He will not respond favorably to such behavior in one of his vicars."

"Someone must speak sense to him. You have already deprived your daughters of enough fortune to make a good match. Would you now deny your wife of her home upon your death? I will certainly not have a charity case in my home." Collins quivered in rage.

Holding Lizzy more tightly, Mr. Bennet gritted his teeth. "You will not have Longbourn, Mr. Collins. Be assured of that. My wife will never look to you for anything, sir. I pity anyone who does. Get out of my sight before I decide to put you out now."

"I will see him to his room and insure that he stays there." Gardiner grabbed him by his upper arm and dragged him from the study as Collins protested loudly. He closed the door solidly as they left.

Bennet held his daughter for a long moment, shushing her as she tried to speak. "There is nothing you need say, Lizzy dear. I understand too well the kind of man he is. He imposed himself on you abominably, but it will not leave this house. I will speak with Hill immediately. I will not see you or your sisters harmed by that fool."

"I told him to leave your study and that he did not belong here. I tried to end the interview, Papa," she whispered into his shoulder. "He insisted that I should marry him. I could not dissuade him."

"I know, my dear. I know." Bennet sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I will not permit him to marry any of you under any circumstances, no matter what his machinations. Your Uncle Phillips and I will make this come out all right. Do not fear. I will see that fool out of our lives forever. I only wish I had been here before he could try to impose himself on you."

"It is not your fault. Who would expect such behavior from their own cousin? Who treats their own family with such contempt?" Lizzy pulled back to look in his eyes. "I am glad you are removing him from our home. I was going to speak to you this afternoon. The longer he has stayed with us, the more all of us have become uneasy around him, he… he frightens us, Papa."

He smiled wryly, "Does not your courage rise with every attempt to intimidate you?" He stroked her cheek tenderly and kissed her forehead. "Do not be afraid. He will be gone tomorrow. If my mother did not raise me as a gentleman, I would throw him out now, but it is too late for him to walk to Meryton before dark. I cannot turn such a helpless wretch of a man out that way. Just make sure all of you girls lock your doors tonight. Your uncle and I will stand watch with Hall. We will see to it that he does not trouble any of you again. I will not have you afraid in your own home ever again."

"Thank you. I will tell them. I know they will be as pleased as I am to hear it," she blinked back a tear, "especially after this afternoon. I should go to them, I know they must have heard the uproar and will be concerned."

He removed his coat and placed it over her shoulders. "Yes. Go upstairs and reassure your sisters that all is well. Then proceed and get yourself ready for dinner. Your friends are coming to join us, and there is no reason that you should not take the opportunity to fully enjoy yourself and put this unpleasantness out of your mind." With a warm squeeze of her shoulders, he turned her toward the door.

She paused, looking over her shoulder. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mr. Bradley and Mr. Pierce will be joining us as well, Mary invited them just this afternoon. I hope that is acceptable to you, and the thought of more company is not too taxing."

"I cannot say I am displeased to have their company. It will be nice to have another old man to join your uncle and me," Bennet laughed gently. _After what I have just seen, I cannot imagine someone I would rather keep company with._ He sighed as he watched Lizzy's retreat. _We will be free from that odious toad. After tomorrow, we will never be troubled by his presence again._


	38. Chapter 35:Whom shall I fear?

**Ch 35: Whom shall I fear?***

Lizzy stood before her mirror, staring at her ruined dress. _I am glad I was not wearing the green one I like so much._ She laughed to hold back the tears that threatened. _Mr. Darcy was right. I only wish I had been able to talk to Papa sooner. But he will be gone tomorrow. I must think on that. Perhaps Jane will be willing to invite Mary and Kitty to stay in our rooms with us tonight, and we can stay up all night talking! I fear I will not sleep so long as that man is still in our home._ Lizzy shuddered at the memory of Collins' cold, clammy hands on her person. _I know they are as uneasy as I am. We will keep company tonight, and rejoice seeing him off in the morning._ With a sigh, she began undoing the many small buttons down her back.

_This will not do! This will not do!_ She paced across the room. Suddenly angry, she pulled the torn gown from her shoulders, wadding it up in her hands. Her first instinct was to throw it into the fireplace, but there was no fire lit. Even so, a sobering thought stayed her hand. _Is this not what I have always done, thrown away and refused to look at what has been difficult and uncomfortable? Surely I did that with Lydia's behavior, and in doing so, I only encouraged her to continue in it. I ignored Mary and Kitty because they made me uncomfortable and I did not wish to be troubled. How foolish was I to immerse myself in distractions that kept me from acknowledging what was going on around me. What did that accomplish?_

Sighing, she released the dress from her grasp, allowing the wrinkles to fall from it. _I cannot hide from this; not today. Only by facing what was going on around me have things become better. How grateful I am for Aunt Gardiner's and Mr. Bradley's sage advice._

So…I will give this gown to Kitty and ask her to pull it apart and remake it into something worth wearing. …And I shall remember what occurred this afternoon and learn from it, and make sure my sisters do as well. No, Mr. Collins, you shall not have Longbourn, nor shall you make me a prisoner of fear. I refuse to allow you to intimidate me. With a flourish, she snapped the dress in the air and laid it over the back of the small couch.

With renewed energy, she turned toward her wardrobe to select a dress for the evening. A moment later, she heard the bedroom door open and Jane's soft steps enter the room. Lizzy whirled anxiously, exhaling in relief when she recognized her sister. "Oh Jane! You frightened me!" she panted.

"I am sorry, Lizzy. I should have announced myself, even with the hall door locked," Jane apologized. She quickly took Lizzy's hand, "How are you faring? Will you be up to having guests tonight?"

"I admit I am still a bit uneasy, but I am well. I will be well. I will not allow that man to steal anything more from me, and he will certainly not steal this evening from me! Considering how little Papa cares for the company of those he has not had a long acquaintance with, can you believe that he has allowed us to invite them all tonight?" She laughed lightly. "What do you think of this dress?" She held up a pale blue gown.

Jane's eyes sparkled warmly. "The blue is lovely on you, to be sure, and the color is fashionable. But to be entirely honest, you look so much better in deeper colors like this." She held out a rich red dress.

"Are you sure this is not too much for the evening?"

"Absolutely. Not to mention when your Mr. Darcy sees you in it…."

"My Mr. Darcy! Jane, you sound like Kitty now! I have known him but three weeks! You can hardly call him my anything after so little time! Not to mention he has made no declarations…"

"Really, now? Rising at the break of dawn to traipse about the countryside in hopes of running into you is not declaring something?" Jane chided, helping Lizzy into her gown.

Immediately Lizzy's cheeks turned red, the blush extending to her shoulders. "Oh dear! I had no idea… Please, you must believe me, nothing…"

"Calm down, there is no need to be overwrought." Jane reached for a hairbrush. "I should not tease you now, I can tell. I am sorry. Do not worry, no one has seen anything, and I believe it only happy coincidence that you have encountered him on your morning walks. I suspected nothing. It was only when the colonel mentioned it to me that…"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam! Oh no! What must he think?" Lizzy dropped her face into her hands._After what Mr. Carver thought of us—and he was not the son of an earl! What have I done?_

"Oh dear!" Jane draped her arm over her sister's shoulder. "He had only the highest approbation for you and his cousin, I assure you. Though he is a tease, to be sure, he is exceedingly fond of Mr. Darcy, and counts him as a brother. Perhaps you will consider it too forward of me, but I know he would forgive me for telling you that he is delighted to see the happiness you bring to his cousin. He would happily see you situated as mistress of Pemberley. He would do nothing to endanger your reputation and thus injure a most beloved cousin."

Looking up, an expression of relief in her eyes, Lizzy tried to smile. "I suppose…I really thought nothing of meeting him as we walked. Truly, there was nothing untoward in his manner. He is so much easier in the out of doors than he is in a parlor; the difference is striking. He is everything that is amiable and gentlemanly when we walk together. The more I talk with him, the more I believe that he is the best of men. Our minds are so similar."

The wistful look in her sister's eye troubled her. Returning to plaiting Lizzy's hair, Jane asked, "But there is something that still concerns you?"

"He is a gentleman of the first circles, the master of a great estate. I am just a country girl, how can I possibly aspire to a man such as him? I must understand that this can be nothing more than a harmless flirtation that will end with him exiting the neighborhood when he has finished being useful to his friend." Lizzy's chest tightened at the thought.

Jane carefully set the brush on the dressing table. "My dear, perceptive sister," she laughed, "you count yourself so wise at times, and yet you have missed so much. For all you have talked, there are indeed some important things about your Mr. Darcy that you do not know."

Lizzy's brows lifted in alarm.

"Most important among these things is what he aspires for in a wife. The colonel has told me of his aunt and uncle, that they were a couple who loved each other deeply. His Uncle Darcy had little use for the Ton or its whims. He was, at heart, a country gentleman who loved nothing more than his home and family. Who does that sound like?

Lizzy answered with a chuckle, "It sounds very much like our Papa."

"It does, does it not? The elder Mr. Darcy loved his wife and his children dearly. Now his son wants the life he saw his father having. He has no desire for an heiress of the first circles. He wants someone who will love the life he loves. A simple country girl may very well be the kind of woman he most desires."

"And your Colonel Fitzwilliam told you all this?"

"Yes, he did."

Lizzy rose to stare at her sister in the looking glass, poised over Jane's shoulder. "Could he have told you of Mr. Darcy's preferences as a means of revealing something more? I notice you did not deny that he was your Colonel."

It was Jane's turn to blush hotly. "Like your Mr. Darcy, he has made no declarations to me," she responded primly, tucking a stray curl into place. "But I must confess that I do like him very well indeed."

A sudden commotion from downstairs drew their attention. "It sounds like our guests have begun to arrive." They grinned at each other and, clasping hands, dashed for the door.

In the hallway, they met their father and uncle. "Jane, Lizzy, you look very well tonight," Mr. Bennet declared warmly.

"Your good father is quite correct," Mr. Gardiner agreed.

"Tell me, do the both of you still feel up to company after all that has transpired today?" Mr. Bennet sighed sadly, feeling the weight of the troubling events.

The girls glanced at each other before Lizzy answered, "That man has stolen enough today. I have no intention of allowing him to take any more from us. We are all very much looking forward to keeping company tonight. I believe it will help us to put today's uncomfortable events behind us. I am determined to only look at the past as it gives me pleasure."

"Where have you found wisdom beyond your years?" Mr. Bennet sighed.

"Your aunt would be proud of you all," Mr. Gardiner agreed.

The girls stepped up to kiss the cheeks of both men.

"That's the way to treat your old father," Mr. Bennet patted their hands. "Go on downstairs. Your uncle and I will join you in a moment."

They glided lightly down the stairs. A moment later, Collins appeared, dressed for dinner. Mr. Bennet scowled. "What exactly do you presume, Mr. Collins?"

"Is it not time to entertain your guests? Then dinner is to be served, if I am correct. You cannot expect me to remain above stairs. What would my fellow clergymen think of such an abominably rude display?" Collins straightened his lapel and moved to push past the two older men.

"I believe my brother made it quite clear to you that you were not welcome at dinner tonight," Mr. Gardiner growled. "Your unconscionable behavior toward my niece disqualifies you from keeping polite company."

Collins laughed dismissively, "You have greatly misunderstood me, sirs. But we can behave as civilized men here, can we not?"

"No, apparently you cannot," Mr. Bennet declared firmly. "I meant exactly what I said to you this afternoon. You are not welcome at my table. I will not permit you to be in the same room as any of my daughters again. I give you a choice - you may keep to your rooms tonight, or I will have my butler show you to the door right now. I will accept no other alternatives."

"This is unheard of, sir! I am your cousin, your family, you cannot…"

"I can and I will. You have already set the standard. I am only returning it to you in kind. Now return to your rooms or get out." Mr. Bennet crossed his arms over his chest and glowered.

Collins mumbled under his breath and shuffled back to his room. Mr. Bennet followed him and watched the door shut. He removed a key from his pocket and locked the door with a determined turn of the key. "That should persuade him to remain in his place," he muttered.

"Yes, it should," Mr. Gardiner agreed. "Now, let us go down and enjoy our guests. Tonight we have the rare privilege of being in intelligent and sympathetic company without concern for pleasing the fancies of society. We should not allow such an uncommon opportunity go to waste."

"You are correct. Mr. Collins' behavior brings up memories of what happened to Fanny…" Mr. Bennet's voice trailed off grimly.

Gripping his brother's forearm, Mr. Gardiner nodded. "I know. But you are protecting your daughters as my own father never did. Even when we brought our concerns about our uncle to him, he did nothing to protect my sisters. Fanny's tragedy was the result of his inaction. You are doing better by your own girls. I know that neither of us will sleep tonight, but we will see them safe. Perhaps that will allow you to put these ghosts to rest."

Mr. Pierce and Mr. Bradley were the first to arrive. The sisters gathered on the front steps to greet them, too impatient to await their formal announcement by the Longbourn staff.

"Mr. Bradley!" Mary was the first to his side, welcoming him like a much loved grandfather.

He took her hand and kissed it warmly. "Miss Mary!" He leaned in and whispered, "He told me. You have made him a very happy man this day. You both have my blessings, dear child."

She kissed his weathered cheek, blushing, "You are very welcome here, Mr. Bradley. My father has been looking forward to your company very much."

"Miss Mary," Mr. Pierce's deep, comforting voice interrupted, "you look most lovely this evening."

"Thank you, sir." She blushed deeply as he took her hand and kissed it softly.

"There is Mr. Bingley's carriage!" Kitty called, dancing down to the bottom of the stairs.

A few moments later, the carriage lurched to a stop and Mr. Bingley bounded out. He energetically handed his sister out and hurried to greet his hostesses. "Such lovely company, I do declare. I can hardly think of when I have been greeted by so many agreeable ladies. Were that every dinner party should begin so!" He beamed as he found Kitty suddenly at his side. "Miss Kitty," he bowed over her hand and kissed it shyly.

"Welcome, Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley…"

"Louisa, remember? Or have we returned to that formality once again?"

"Louisa," Kitty grinned, reaching for her friend's hand. "I am so glad you have come. How I have longed to have a dinner party. We have had practically no company at dinner since a very small party when Papa was gone to Kent. I must say it has been dreadfully dull. I am so pleased you have joined us!" She led them up the stairs into the house.

From the side of the carriage, Jane and Colonel Fitzwilliam watched their retreat.

"He certainly is an enthusiastic sort," Richard noted, shaking his head in bewilderment. "He reminds me of a pointer puppy I once had. Made a wonderful companion for my sister, but worthless as a hunter. He could not contain his bark, and was always jumping the gun!" He laughed warmly. "Do not get me wrong, Miss Bennet, he is a delightful fellow…"

"But quite eager, no? Have no worries, sir. I understand you perfectly. In many ways, he reminds me of my sister, full of good cheer and good thoughts toward everyone, but now always wholly effective in expressing it all," Jane replied demurely, a sedate smile in her eyes. "Please, do come in."

"I would like that very much." He offered her his arm and they mounted the stairs.

Lizzy and Darcy lingered as the carriage pulled away toward the stables.

"The clouds are gathering, sir. It looks like rain," she observed, looking into the distant sky, the gathering clouds glowing fiery red and orange in the setting sun.

"Indeed, you may be correct, Miss Elizabeth. The wind smells like rain." He glanced at her with a wistful laugh.

"You think it odd for us to be discussing the weather when this morning we debated Plato?" she challenged, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"You must own that it is somewhat odd."

"That a gentleman farmer should be attuned to the weather and concerned for its turning. No, sir, I can hardly account that as odd at all." Her twinkling eyes betrayed her mirth.

"And what am I, but a gentleman farmer." He laughed at the ironic truth of her statement. "I cannot say I have ever aspired to be more than that."

"You are a gentleman farmer, and I am a gentleman farmer's daughter…"

"So far we are equals." He offered her his arm.

Her breath hitched as she understood his subtle declaration. _Jane was correct!_ A warm flush in her cheeks, she took his arm and entered the house.

Collins paced angrily in his room above stairs. From his window, he had watched the ladies of the house greet their guests. _Those brazen little chits! How dare they put themselves forward in such a manner, and with Lady Catherine's nephews! The shame of it! I cannot believe Mr. Bennet would permit such behavior in his daughters! He should know better than to allow the girls to impose on men so far above themselves. Would these men pollute their families with such connections? No, this is not to be borne. No, it will not be. Lady Catherine will thank me for the service I render her this night._

His thoughts were interrupted by the squeal of a door opening. Laden with a tray, the young maid pushed open the servant's door. "The master ordered a tray be brought for you, sir," she muttered, eyes down.

Collins sneered at her. "Finish your business and make it quick," he snapped with greater annoyance than he felt.

"Yes, sir," she stammered. Her shaking hands rattled the glassware on the tray.

"Stupid fool! You will break the crystal! Have a care! Have a care!" He stepped toward the maid who was now nearly in tears. "If you break anything, I will cut the cane for the housekeeper myself!"

She juggled the tray slightly and finally set it to rest on a small table. "Hill don't beat the staff," she muttered angrily. "The Bennets won't 'ave it."

Collins grabbed her arm and yanked her to him, "Then I will do it myself! Out with you! Do not return. You may collect the tray tomorrow when I am not in my rooms. If I see you again, I will be sure to make you pay for your insolence myself." He whirled her about and shoved her toward the servant's door. She ran through it and scurried away. He heard her footsteps running down the narrow corridor. A thin smile broke out as he tested the doorknob. In her haste and discomfiture, the maid had failed to lock the door.

Below stairs, a merry party formed. The parlor was filled with a large group of friends who listened as Colonel Fitzwilliam regaled them with stories of the young officers he had been called upon to train during his last tour of duty.

"I must say, Colonel," Bingley laughed, "the way you tell it, the Army is far more entertaining than most dinner parties I have attended." He grinned at Kitty.

"I assure you, that is simply the positive nature of my cousin coming through," Darcy cut in quickly. "He has had much experience in refining his tales for the polite drawing room his mother, Lady Matlock, insists upon. His experiences have been far from fitting for civilized company." He looked at Fitzwilliam with an expression of great compassion. Richard returned it with a look of gratitude.

Both Bradley and Lizzy watched the interplay between the cousins closely, seeing how much it revealed about both men. Mr. Bennet noticed Lizzy's attentions toward Mr. Darcy, only slightly surprised at the warmth in his daughter's eyes. _Bradley approves of him, says he's a worthy young man. I trust his judgment. Bradley is not a man to suffer fools gladly. Nor is my daughter. His cousin is a good man as well, but he has seen hard days. Jane's quiet nature soothes him._ He turned his eyes to his eldest daughter, seated beside the officer. _I believe she fancies his self-assurance. He is quite different from those young pups that have come sniffing after her, wet behind the ears and barely weaned from their mamas. None of them lit her eyes the way he does._ He sighed wistfully. _I knew I would lose them one day. But is it fair to lose them all at once? Looking at Pierce, I can see he is waiting to have words with me concerning Mary. He's been fond of her for quite some time, but the last two months seem to have solidified his interest. If the look on her face is any indication, she returns it. Perhaps Kitty will encourage Bingley to continue on at Netherfield. She has become such a different girl with her sisters' attention. Bingley's high spirits suit her well._

He glanced at his brother and sighed. Mr. Gardiner nodded wistfully, clearly guessing Mr. Bennet's thoughts. Leaning across the small table that separated them, Mr. Gardiner patted his brother's shoulder. "You knew it would come. At least they are all worthy men. Fanny will be beside herself with joy," he whispered.

"Once Collins is gone, we will write Madeline and ask if she feels Fanny is strong enough to return. She should not miss this time with her girls."

"That is a splendid idea. I am sure you miss her."

"I do," Mr. Bennet smiled softly, "I do."

The laughter and congenial conversation continued until Hill indicated to Mr. Bennet that dinner was ready to serve. He rose and offered his arm to Miss Bingley, and escorted her to the dining room. Couples formed and exited the parlor with Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Bradley bringing up the rear.

Mrs. Bennet prided herself on setting a fine table. Even in her absence, her staff and daughters did her proud. The Colonel proclaimed it the finest meal he had enjoyed since he left his own mother's table. Bingley heartily agreed, though Mr. Bennet secretly suspected he would have agreed with any praise of his daughters. That alone was enough to endear him to his host.

Bradley compared the white soup to that served at Pemberley, and Darcy agreed. Fitzwilliam declared that high praise indeed, given Darcy's highly discriminating palate.

"It is a shame that Caroline could not be with us tonight," Louisa remarked amidst sips of the rich soup. "She does so enjoy a good white soup."

"Might I inquire if she is well this night?" Mr. Bennet asked, "I have heard much of your sister, and must confess to my disappointment in her absence." His brows rose with a touch of sarcasm.

"She was far too tired from her travels to perform well in company," Bingley smoothly answered, unflustered by his host's pointed humor. "We strongly recommended that she remain behind so that she could rest and regain herself. She has never been one to travel with equanimity. Even as a child, she found it quite taxing."

"I remember when you both visited me at Pemberley," Darcy agreed, "it was several days before she was sufficiently recovered to leave her rooms."

_I know he means to be encouraging, but I hate to be reminded of her then. She was dreadful! But I suppose it was not so different from how she has always been._ Bingley felt the blush rising on his cheeks.

"Well, I suppose we shall just have to have you all to dinner again when Miss Caroline is fully recovered," Jane quickly offered, recognizing Bingley's distress.

"Hear hear! That is a capital idea." Fitzwilliam raised his glass, toasting the suggestion. The other guests followed suit.

The meal progressed in the same vein with polite manners and intelligent conversation all around. Finally Mr. Bennet recommended that the gentleman withdraw with him to his study and the ladies to the drawing room. Jane led the ladies away as the men watched. They then followed Mr. Bennet to his sanctum.

Once there, they quickly dispersed, Darcy to examine the bookshelves, the colonel and Bingley to a friendly game of chess, Gardiner and Bradley went to converse near the fireplace, leaving Pierce a moment with Mr. Bennet. Without a word, his host went to his brandy bottle and offered his guest a glass. Pierce accepted it with a thoughtful glance around the room.

The young curate smiled to himself and shrugged his shoulders. _I am among friends here. If I cannot find strength in this place, then there is indeed no hope for me._ With a deep breath, he began, "I had hoped to have a moment to speak with you, sir."

"Well I hope it is not a private audience you desired, Mr. Pierce, for there will be little of that tonight." Mr. Bennet lifted his brow sardonically.

"I can see that, sir. But I believe you know well enough what I am here about, and if there were indeed a need for privacy, you would not have allowed me even this much opportunity." Pierce raised his glass to his host with a matching expression.

"You presume a great deal, young man," he laughed. "Just what business do you have with me?"

"You cannot have failed to notice my preference for your daughter, Miss Mary. I…" his heart caught in his throat, "I would like for your permission to court her." He held his breath without realizing it.

"Court her! That is astonishing, Mr. Pierce. The way I saw you looking at her this evening, I felt certain that you would be asking for her hand tonight." He cocked his head toward Pierce and nodded at the men behind him whose attention had now been riveted on the soft conversation.

For a moment, Pierce was dumbstruck, uncertain of how to respond. Finally he composed himself to say, "I would certainly ask for her hand if I could, but I am still but a curate, I have little to offer her. The only settlement I could offer today would not be a fitting one for a woman such as your daughter." Though his tone was somber, he winked at Bradley over Bennet's shoulder.

"I see, that is indeed a quandary," Bennet smoothly replied.

Bradley cleared his throat loudly, turning all attention to himself. "I believe my young friend underestimates his value, Mr. Bennet."

"Indeed, how is that?" Mr. Bennet stepped toward the vicar, settling himself in the empty chair next to him.

"If he will take my offer, you are speaking to the next vicar of the Kympton living in Derbyshire," Bradley gazed intently at Pierce.

"Indeed. I was not aware that it was in your power to decide such things, sir." Mr. Bennet leaned his chin on his fist, waiting for explanation.

Darcy turned from the bookcase to join the conversation. "Ordinarily, that is true, Mr. Bennet," he began, coming to stand behind Bradley's seat. "But in this case, he is quite correct."

"Well go on. With an opening like that, you can hardly expect me to be satisfied with anything less than the whole story." _If you are going to keep up with my Lizzy, you will have to be able to stand such an interrogation. She will not tolerate prevarication by anyone._

"It took me a long while to convince Mr. Bradley to become my vicar. Part of our agreement was that he would be able to choose his successor and train him during his lifetime. I have promised to accept his choice and install that man as vicar when the time comes. In the meantime, Mr. Bradley's curate will have use of a manse that was built for Mr. Bradley by my good father during his curacy. He will be well treated, as was his predecessor," Darcy and Bradley shared a warm smile.

"Mr. Darcy, like his father, is a man of his word, Mr. Pierce and Mr. Bennet. It will be done as he promises. The Darcy family has a legacy of generosity to their clergy," Bradley affirmed, the look in his eye speaking more than his words.

Mr. Bennet screwed his lips into a thoughtful expression. "Well, I suppose there is only one thing for me to say after such a declaration." He cast his steely gaze on Pierce. "Do you plan to accept his offer? And, if so, do you wish to change your question to me?"

Pierce stared in stunned silence for a moment. Finally he composed himself and squared his shoulders. He glanced around the room at the encouraging faces that met him. _How unconventional to ask for my beloved's hand from her father in the presence of so many. But these are the men who will be my future family. I am sure of it. My brothers, my uncle, my fathers…_ He glanced at Bradley, who blinked and nodded his approval. Pierce felt a hard lump in his throat. "Sir, I do wish to accept Mr. Bradley's kind offer, and I would like to ask your permission to ask your daughter, Miss Mary, for her hand in marriage."

Finally Mr. Bennet smiled, "I congratulate you on your boldness, sir. Not many men have the heart to ask such a question in the presence of so large an audience. There are few men I can tolerate with equanimity, but I believe you may be one of them." Seeing the still uneasy look on Pierce's face, he took pity on the younger man and clapped his shoulder.

"Thank you, sir," Pierce finally began to breathe again and reached to shake Mr. Bennet's hand. Soon he was surrounded by congratulations and well wishes on all sides.

Finally Mr. Bennet captured their attention once more. "It seems a good time to rejoin the ladies. The girls have no secrets among themselves, I am certain. They will immediately see Mary's joy and wish to share it with her. So I will bring this," he held up his crystal decanter, "and offer a toast to our courting, but not yet engaged, couple." They all laughed and followed their host to the parlor.

As the men entered the room, Mary immediately sought her beau's eyes. One glance spoke all she needed, and her eyes lit with delight. As predicted, her sisters were closely watching, and Kitty let out a squeal of glee and rushed to embrace her older sister. "I am so happy for you!" she whispered in Mary's ear.

Blushing, Pierce made his way to Mary's side. Gallantly he took her hand and lifted it to his lips to kiss it gently.

"Hear, hear!" Bingley cried, applauding. The others followed his lead, congratulating the not-yet couple's joy.

"But we are not yet engaged," Mary protested, confused.

"You are surrounded by friends who love you, and they have enough faith that you soon will be, that they are free to wish you joy," Bradley explained, his eyes moist. "Such moments are incredibly rare and precious. Enjoy it, Miss Mary. It is certainly time for you to be at the center of such a one."

Tears stung Mary's eyes as she scanned the room full of happy faces and loving support, joy overwhelming her. She turned to see her father at her side, and stretched on tip toe to kiss his cheek. She turned to Mr. Bradley and did the same. "I am so very very happy."

"Play us a song, Mr. Bradley!" Mr. Gardiner cried, retrieving an old violin from a cabinet near the fireplace. The girls all looked surprised to see the instrument. "I see you did not know that your mother once played this instrument. I do not believe she has touched it since Jane was born. But it is high time that it be played once again."

Modestly, Bradley took the instrument. Encouraged by Darcy's smile, he tuned the violin against the pianoforte and began to play a lively tune. He played two more pieces, encouraging his audience to sing along. Then he played a duet with Mary, to the delight of all their listeners. Finally tired, he invited the ladies to exhibit their talents.

Somewhere in the middle of Louisa's polished performance, a deafening crack of thunder rattled the windows. The ladies screamed, startled, then giggled. A moment later, huge raindrops began pelting the windows. The storm increased in intensity until the pounding rain obscured all vision.

"Oh dear!" Jane exclaimed. "However will you make it back home in this weather?"

Her father came to stand beside her, laying a warm hand on her arm. "They cannot go home in this weather, my dear." He raised his voice slightly. "It seems the caprice of the weather is upon us, and the night is not fit for a dog to traverse through. May I extend the hospitality of Longbourn to you all for the night?"

"Oh yes, Papa!" Kitty squealed, catching Louisa's hands in hers. "You must stay in my room with me! It will be such fun… We can invite my sisters to join us…"

"Will that please them?" Louisa asked timidly.

"Indeed it will! It is ever so much fun. We do it often. Please say you will!"

Bingley watched Kitty's exuberance with a lump in his throat. _What a dear friend she is to Louisa. Louisa needs this so, especially after what Caroline had to say this afternoon._ Kitty glanced up at him and smiled. He beamed at her, sighing happily. "Thank you so much for your gracious invitation. My sister and I will be delighted to accept."

Glancing at Jane, Fitzwilliam declared, "Since we shared a carriage with the Bingleys, I suppose their acceptance insures our own."

"You are free to walk if you will, cousin," Darcy countered, his eyes twinkling. "An army man like you can hardly mind such a little thing as the weather.

"Retired, cousin, retired. That is the significant point to be remembered. My days of tromping about in the rain are over, if I have any say in the matter!" He laughed heartily. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Bennet. I shall enjoy spending a nice dry evening amongst this delightful company."

"And you, sirs?" Mr. Bennet turned to Pierce and Bradley.

"My mother raised no fools, sir!" Bradley chuckled. "These old bones will be grateful to stay warm and dry tonight!"

Mr. Bennet breathed a quiet sigh of relief. _Though company generally makes me uneasy, tonight, of all nights, I am grateful for the intrusion. I still doubt I will sleep, but my heart will rest easier. I know Edward's threat cut Collins to the core, but the presence of Mr. Darcy's vicar in the house, to witness any dubious behavior, will surely stay his hand. The toad will certainly be unwilling to risk an unfavorable report reaching his patroness' ears. _He settled back in his chair to enjoy the fellowship of the company around him, an uncommon feeling of warmth suffusing his being.

*** PS 27:1**


	39. Chapter 36: Keep me safe oh God!

**Ch 36:****Keep me safe, O God***

Well into the small hours of the morning, the merry party continued in the parlor. The violent storm still pelted the windows with rain, and the powerful winds rushed, but they were easily ignored in the comforts of warm fellowship. Finally though, with most of the party yawning deeply, it was necessary for all to retire.

"I am afraid we rarely entertain such large parties," Mr. Bennet apologized awkwardly. "So we will have to make some accommodations for everyone."

"Oh, Papa," Kitty cried excitedly, "I believe we already have the problem solved."

"Indeed?" Mr. Bennet raised his brows, a touch of amusement in his voice. "Well do not keep us in suspense, dear girl. Allow us all to share in this intelligence."

Blushing, Kitty giggled. "We girls," she glanced at her sisters, "can double up in Mary's room and in mine, so that we may speak a bit more yet tonight. Since Lydia and I share my room, there is plenty of space for five of us in the two chambers."

"Since Jane's room and mine share the dressing room, we thought that Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Pierce might make use of our rooms so that they might have a bit more space between them," Lizzy offered a little uneasily. _ I hope I have not been too improper suggesting Mr. Darcy stay in my room. _

Darcy and Richard exchanged surprised looks, each swallowing hard at hearing the prospect they had not earlier considered. _ Sleep in Lizzy's bed! Gracious, what a thought. I do not believe I can do such a thing, despite all issues of propriety being resolved. Surely I cannot! _ Darcy felt a flush rising up his neck.

"Mr. Bradley," Mr. Gardiner turned toward the vicar, "if you are willing, you may double up with me tonight. We are both early risers. We might use those hours to reminisce over old times whilst the younger crowd sleeps the morning away."

"Thank you, Edward," Bradley smiled warmly, "I would enjoy that very much. Although I suspect there are some stories you would prefer were not recounted among so many witnesses." He laughed knowingly, an eyebrow lifting.

Gardiner chuckled. "You can hardly expect me to own such a motive now can you?"

"Well, I suppose then, my dilemma is solved with very little trouble to me!" Mr. Bennet laughed, yawning. "I will escort the ladies above stairs to prepare their rooms for company and retrieve their necessities. I shall return shortly when it is safe for the rest of us." He laughed, sharing a knowing look with his brother. Mr. Gardiner nodded somberly.

_I wonder what is afoot? _ Bradley glanced about the room. _ Their cousin Collins did not attend us at dinner tonight, and no mention was made of him. There is something not right. I think Edward and I are going to have a long talk yet tonight. _

Mr. Bennet led the way up the stairs, his eyes scanning the hall for any evidence of unwanted company. Satisfied, he took a candle from the hall and lit the lights in Jane's room first, then Lizzy's, leaving each door carefully open. He moved on to their dressing room, surveying it carefully before pronouncing it satisfactory. He nodded briefly at his eldest daughters, dismissing them to retrieve their needs from their rooms.

He moved to Mary's room, then Kitty's, studying them carefully. "I suppose you would like this door kept open," he laughed as he propped the door between the adjoining rooms open. "Why do I suspect that you will get little rest tonight, despite the fact I know you are well past the time you should be sleeping!"

Kitty reached up and kissed her father's cheek, "Indeed, Papa, it is so. And I suspect you will indulge us tonight, as you so often indulged us as little girls!"

He sighed heavily, the warmth in his eyes betraying him. "Ahh, you know your old father far too well, child. Enjoy yourselves, my dear. It has been a long time since you have indulged so." Lizzy and Jane returned, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Well then, girls, Miss Bingley, I will bid you good night and escort the gentlemen to their rooms for the evening." He nodded at them and began to walk out the door. Before leaving, he paused a moment to whisper in Lizzy's ear, "Remember, child, lock the doors. Mr. Hall will be in the corridor for the first few hours tonight, then your uncle will take watch, then I will. Rest assured, nothing will happen before we remove your cousin from our company." With that he left.

Lizzy and Jane rushed to the doors, laughing as they turned the keys. "Now we are safe from all their gentlemanly seriousness!" Lizzy joked, though her sister recognized that her eyes were entirely too solemn.

"What fun we shall have!" Kitty exclaimed, giggling like a young girl. She dashed to the wardrobe and threw open the doors. "I must show you what I just finished! I put pin tucks in the ribbon along the sleeves. It took me ever so long to finish, but it is so beautiful!"

"Well do not keep us in suspense!" Louisa insisted, dropping on to the bed. "You have only been telling me about it for a week now. I simply must see it!"

Mr. Bennet led the rest of his company to their rooms just a few minutes later. After the gentlemen were settled in, he summoned Hall. The butler had been dismissed earlier in the evening to get a few hours of sleep. Now he was commissioned to keep watch over the girls while their father and uncle slept the few remaining hours until dawn. Finally the hallway was empty of all but the butler and his master.

"All right then, I believe it is time for me to retire as well," Mr. Bennet remarked. "If you have any concerns at all, Hall, wake me. Do not give it a second thought."

"Yes, sir," he replied energetically. "I am honored to keep watch over the Miss Bennets tonight."

Mr. Bennet nodded and removed himself to his rooms.

Collins paced nervously across his room, the light of the single candle flickering dimly. The waning flame cast uneasy shadows that danced across the walls. Occasional flashes of lightning washed out the shadows, bathing the room in an unearthly eerie blue. The ensuing thunder rattled the windows and shook the walls.

_Surely they must all sleep sometime! How long have they been talking and giggling! How unseemly is their behavior. They are not little girls! I am ashamed that any relation of mine could behave so. It will be a relief to finally leave this place. How will I endure having one of them as a wife? _He jumped nervously as thunder crashed in the background._ At least Miss Elizabeth is pleasant enough to look at. That is some consolation. But when I bring her to Hunsford, she will learn what is expected of a proper clergyman's wife. And she will conform. She will regret her treatment of me at the assembly. She will learn the meaning of submission and respect. _

He strode briskly to his door and pressed his ear against the wood. _ Finally! There is silence. _ With determined purpose, he took up the candlestick and pushed open the servants' door. He smiled darkly as the unlit passage was revealed. Carefully closing the door behind him, he paused a moment to allow his eyes to acclimate to his new environs, dim shadows planning along the dusty walls. _ Now, which way? _ He screwed his eyes shut trying to recall the layout of the house. Clucking his tongue softly, he turned to the right and began counting doors. Finally he arrived at his destination.

His heart pounded and his breath came short. _ Lady Catherine will thank me for the sacrifice I am making for her honor. _ He held his breath as he pushed the plain servant's door open. The hinges creaked softly and he cringed. The vicar stood rigid, waiting, but heard nothing except slow steady breathing. Collins softly released the air from his lungs as he tiptoed into the room.

His candle was nearly a stub now, barely casting enough light to see where his feet fell, but he made his way to the bedside without disaster. Looking over the sleeping form in the bed, back turned to him, he licked his lips. _ You will be mine, cousin. _ He sat boldly on the bedside and reached for the sleeper's chest, expecting his hand to meet soft femininity. To his great dismay, he met the hard planes of a very masculine chest. Collins gasped.

"What the bloody hell!" Fitzwilliam swore, still half asleep as he bolted upright in bed.

Collins jumped and cried out, dropping the candle. The weak glow touched his nightshirt, and it blossomed into flame.

"Good God!" Fitzwilliam shouted as he recognized the situation. "Fire! Fire!"

Immediately, Darcy jumped from the chair in which he slept. "What's wrong? Where's the… " His eyes focused on the parson. "Fire! Fire!"

Panicked, Collins beat at his blazing night shirt and ran from the two unexpected occupants of the room. Throwing himself through the door, he encountered Bingley and Pierce in the hallway. Collins screamed in fear and pain and turn to run the opposite direction.

"Fire!" Hall shouted, springing from his chair. He dashed for the girls' rooms, pounding on every door along the way.

Blanket in hand, Darcy emerged and rushed towards Collins, but the terrified parson ran from his would be rescuer, bits of flaming cloth falling from his body as he ran. The carpet and nearby drapes burst into flames. "Stop! Do not run!" Darcy yelled, to no avail and Collins turned to run the opposite way again.

Bingley and Pierce moved to cut Collins off. But he evaded them, only to run through the tall window at the end of the hall. He fell, screaming, to the ground below.

A blast of chilling wind suddenly blew through the hall, fanning the flames into greater life. The corridor glowed with an eerie orange. Darcy turned to attack the fames with the blanket in his hands. A moment later, he was joined by his cousin.

Gardiner's door opened to reveal a panicked face. "Bradley's hurt! He tripped. I think his leg is broken!"

Lizzy and the other ladies poured into the passageway.

"Bingley, Pierce, help Bradley out of here!" the colonel ordered, smoothly, taking charge.

"Mary, get Louisa and Kitty out of here. Jane, go wake Hill and get the servants out!" Lizzy exclaimed, rushing for another blanket. Jane rushed to the stairs.

Suddenly Mr. Bennet appeared, "Girls, get out of here! Hall, get them out!" He began to choke on the smoke and stumbled. A moment later, his own night shirt was ablaze.

"Papa!" Lizzy shrieked, rushing toward him with a blanket. She threw it over him and worked to smother the flames.

A moment later, Darcy was at her side. "Elizabeth!" Darcy hissed, "Please get out!" He rushed to wrap her father in the heavy blanket he carried. The flames finally smothered, he pressed Mr. Bennet toward his daughter, "Help your father out!"

Lizzy could not argue. With her uncle's help, she assisted her father down the stairs and out the front door.

Once outside, Lizzy immediately searched through the moonlight and drizzle to find her sisters. Jane stood in a knot of servants. Some distance away, Mary knelt beside Mr. Bradley, assessing his injuries. Lizzy guided her father to Mary and left him in her care.

Pierce and Bingley immediately confronted her. "Is everyone out? Can you tell if anyone is missing?"

"It looks like Jane has all the servants with her. Mary and Kitty are there with the injured. Mr. Darcy and his cousin remain inside fighting the fire. Only Mr. Collins is still missing."

"Where is the nearest source of water?" Bingley demanded.

Pausing a moment to think, Lizzy's eyes widened. "The rose garden! Mother had a cistern dug there!"

"Yes, I know it!" Pierce exclaimed, rushing away.

"The stable! There are large sacks there, I am sure they are already wet!" Lizzy stammered.

"Of course!" Bingley nodded and ran for the stables.

Looking up, Lizzy saw the eerie glow in the second story windows, smoke pouring from the broken window. She choked on a stifled sob.

Inside, Darcy and Fitzwilliam valiantly fought the blaze, beating the growing flames down with the heavy woolen blankets, coughing and choking on the smoke. Moments later, they were joined by Bingley and two stable boys, laden down with heavy wet sacks. With renewed vigor, they attacked the fire, finally gaining headway against it with their new weapons.

The Bennets' tenants began to arrive, alerted by one of Netherfield's grooms that had come with Bingley's party. Near the cistern, Mr. Clay organized his sons to fill and carry buckets. Minutes later, Pierce led a group in carrying vessels filled with water. They added their efforts to the others already working to subdue the fire, and began to advance against the conflagration. As the minutes slowly passed, other tenants, both of Longbourn and Netherfield, arrived to assist in the efforts. Finally, hours later, as the sun peeked over the horizon, they emerged from Longbourn, sweaty and weary, but successful in their efforts.

Darcy found Elizabeth immediately at his side. She looked up at him, the concern evident in her eyes as he gave her a quick rundown of the situation. "It is done. The fire is out. I do not believe that the structure of the house itself was damaged. We will have to examine it carefully in the light of day. It is my expectation that the damage can be recovered."

"Thank you, sir, for all you have done for us," she whispered hoarsely. Forgetting herself for just a moment, she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her cheek.

"I am truly pleased to be of service to you," Darcy replied, a sudden energy cutting through his exhaustion. "How many were injured?"

"Your vicar. We believe his leg is broken. My father suffers burns and a twisted ankle. Louisa… Miss Bingley cut her arm badly on broken glass. Betsy, a maid has some burns as well. Those seem to be the most severe injuries. There may be one or two others, but none very serious. We have been very lucky indeed."

A grim expression haunted her eyes and compelled him to ask, "What of Mr. Collins?"

Lizzy swallowed hard, shaking her head. "He was not welcome at dinner…" She turned away.

Unguarded in his weariness, Darcy caught her upper arm, "Did he try to harm you?" She tried to pull away. "Elizabeth! Tell me!"

"Before my father returned… I was in his study waiting for him, to speak to him as you counseled me; but Mr. Collins arrived instead. He renewed his offer to me, quite forcefully. Uncle Gardiner and Papa arrived before he…"

A dangerous glimmer flared in Darcy's eyes. "If he imposed himself on you…"

Lizzy shook her head. Pulling Darcy by the hand, she led him around the side of the house, she pointed to a dark heap lying in a puddle, on the ground. "It no longer matters," she whispered, pushing him toward the mysterious mass.

Darcy stepped forward, the puddle splashing under his still bare feet. Cautiously, he knelt, squinting in the still dim dawning light. His brows furrowed as he reached out to touch it. Finally, he realized it was a human form and he rolled it over. Staring up at him with empty, lifeless eyes was Collins, his throat slashed by a large shard of glass still embedded in his neck.

He suddenly realized the red glow of the puddle was not the dawn's light, but blood. His gut knotted and he tasted bile. Darcy felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw his cousin's weary face. "He is dead."

"Several times over by the looks of it," Fitzwilliam murmured as he hunkered down beside Darcy to examine the body. "I would wager he broke his neck in the fall."

"He may have drowned as he was face down in the puddle." Darcy reached out to touch the standing water, leaving tiny ripples in the pool.

"Even if he survived all that, he certainly could not have walked away with this." The colonel flicked the glass shard. "After what he just did, I cannot say this is not fitting."

"It is not for us to make such judgments," Darcy muttered softly. He glanced up at Lizzy, whose arms were wrapped protectively around her sides. "But I will confess that I am relieved." He pushed himself to his feet, wiping his hands on his shirt. "You should not be looking at such a sight, Miss Elizabeth, it is certainly not fit for a lady's eyes."

Fitzwilliam followed suit. "My cousin is correct. Leave him. I will tell the grooms to put the body in the barn until a decision can be made what is to be done with it. I hope that is agreeable to you, Miss Elizabeth. I understand he is your cousin…"

"No, no," Lizzy protested, suddenly choked with tears, "let it be done as you suggest, sir. I cannot thank you both enough for all you have done this night."

Unable to answer, Darcy simply took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. She smiled up at him, the enormity of recent events crashing down upon her.

"Madam, Bingley has arranged for your family, your guests and the injured servants to remove to Netherfield. There is nothing more to be done for now." Fitzwilliam raked the matted hair back from his face.

Lizzy sighed heavily, "I cannot say how much I appreciate his hospitality to us all."

Together they walked to the waiting carriage. Jane peered out from the dark interior. "Mary and Mr. Pierce have gone ahead with Louisa, Mr. Bradley and Papa. Kitty and Uncle Gardiner followed them with Betsy and Mr. Hall, who were both burned trying to quench the flames. Mrs. Hill has made me promise to get you to Netherfield. She will manage here for now."

"And you, Jane, are you well?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"As much as can be expected, Lizzy, but I am uninjured. Have you found…"

"He died in the fall," Fitzwilliam quickly replied. "I have instructed the grooms to take care of the remains."

Jane sat back heavily in her seat and drew a shuddering breath. "I see. Shall we go, Lizzy?"

Lizzy looked over her shoulder at the house she had always called home. Several windows were broken and some smoke still flowed from them. Large soot stains marred the stone work, insulting the usually cheerful appearance of the house. A deep sadness descending upon her. She sighed and allowed Darcy to hand her into the carriage. Once inside, she became aware of her bare feet and thin nightdress. She shivered in the night air. A moment later, Fitzwilliam dropped a warm rug over her and Jane, firmly tucking them in. From the corner of her eye, she thought she saw him squeeze Jane's hand.

"Drive on," Darcy called, settling in beside his cousin. Slowly the carriage pulled away from Longbourn, its wheels crunching wetly on the road toward Netherfield.

*PS 16:1


	40. Chapter 37: To see the sun

**Ch 37: It pleases the eyes to see the sun.***

A weary and bedraggled party pulled up to the steps of Netherfield as the last rosy rays of dawn were chased away by the golden light of morning. Though they had all left Longbourn at different times, somehow the parties had managed to converge on the road, allowing them to arrive together. Netherfield's staff was already outside to greet them, having already received word of their impending arrival from a groom who had been sent ahead. Mrs. Lance, the stout figured housekeeper, rushed down the steps to meet them.

"I had the maids immediately at work preparing rooms and bath water as soon as you sent word, sir," she rushed to tell Bingley as he stepped out of his coach. "I am afraid the rooms are not as ready as we would like, but they are serviceable…"

"I am certain they will be fine. I appreciate all you have done on such short notice." Bingley tried to force a smile.

"Begging your pardon, sir, if I might ask…"

"The injuries were all relatively minor, we believe. With the exception of the Bennets' cousin, Mr. Collins. I am afraid he is dead."

The housekeeper nodded somberly. "I sent for the doctor. I hope that was…"

"Excellently done, Mrs. Lance; truly capital." He tried to muster enthusiasm into his compliment, but could find none. "I am afraid I must cut this interview short, though. None of us has had any rest at all. We are bone weary, and filthy to boot. I believe all that we desire right now is to be clean and to sleep."

"Of course, sir. We can show your guests to their rooms immediately, and they can call for water as they need. I took the liberty of placing trays in each of the rooms, with a light repast, in case any were feeling peckish before retiring." She bobbed a slight curtsey.

"You are truly a gem, thank you." Bingley turned back to the coaches and helped hand out his guests. He beckoned the butler and his valet to assist Mr. Bradley. Slowly, the weary and wounded party made their way inside.

Mrs. Lance was instructing the maids on where to direct each guest when Caroline, still in her nightdress and robe, flew down the stairs. "What is the meaning of this! Charles what has happened to you? You look truly disgraceful. Who are these people? What are they doing in my house! You will remove these… these… persons from my home immediately! Really, what are you thinking? Have you forgotten who is already staying with us? Surely you would not wish… Mr. Darcy? What are you doing among such an unseemly group?" She stared agog at the normally dapper gentlemen, clad only in his shirt and breeches, barefoot and unwashed. His face and arms were streaked with soot, his hair plastered with sweat to the side of his head.

"Have you not made her aware of the situation?" Bingley snapped. He glared at Mrs. Lance whose expression and helpless shrug spoke volumes. Immediately he regretted his harshness.

"I… I… tried sir! She would not permit us to speak with her…" the grey hair woman stammered nervously. "She dismissed everyone we tried to send without hearing any of us."

Bingley scowled, glancing over his shoulder at Louisa. He could not tell if the pain on her face was due to embarrassment over Caroline's outburst or her injured arm. "You will cease this nonsense immediately, Caroline," he declared firmly. Her eyes widened in shock and alarm. "There has been a fire at Longbourn. Had you deigned to accept the message I sent you, you would be aware of the situation and ready to act as a proper neighbor and hostess. You would have greeted us properly attired and with consideration for the comfort of your guests, not embarrassing us all with your self-centered tirades. I can only hope that you will endeavor to be more civil later today, after we have all had some sleep."

"Charles! You will not speak to me in such an uncivilized manner, particularly in front of others!"

"Not another word, Caroline," he hissed. Blushing, he turned to his guests. "Please forgive my sister; I believe we have surprised her. I realize now is not the time for more formal introductions, however, this is my sister, Miss Caroline Bingley. Caroline, these are the Bennets of Longbourn, Mr. Gardiner, their uncle, and Mr. Pierce, the curate. You are already acquainted with the rest of the party. Now step aside and allow the staff to get everyone situated." He glared at her with an unfamiliar expression in his blue eyes.

Stunned, she simply stood back and allowed the group to trickle up the stairs. _ Has he taken leave of his senses? How dare he berate me so in front of Mr. Darcy! _Finally, Louisa walked past, only to be stopped by her affronted sister. "You are not going to allow him to treat me that way, are you?" Caroline demanded, her eyes suddenly fixed on her sister's bandages and sling. "What happened to you?"

"What does it look like?" Louisa snapped angrily. "When we ran outside, I tripped and landed on some broken glass. I cut my arm. It is nothing for you to concern yourself with." She pulled her injured arm close to her side protectively.

"Nonsense, it might leave a scar. I will see that the doctor is summoned…"

"The staff has already done so. If you had allowed the staff to deliver Charles' message to you, you would have already known it and been able to greet us with some degree of hospitality, or at least civility." She clutched her throbbing arm to her chest in hopes of relieving some of the pain. "Really, Caroline, would it harm you to consider the feelings of someone else for a change?"

"You are the mistress of this manor, not I," Caroline retorted bitterly. "Hospitality is your job, not mine."

"Can you think about no one but yourself? After what we have been through this night…"

"What about what I have been through? Have you forgotten I just traveled form London today and you simply abandoned me here? If you had stayed here with me as you ought, none of this would have happened. I pleaded with you to stay, but no, you insisted you must spend the evening with these ill-mannered country folk; and look what it got you? It would have been better had you never met these Bennets."

"How dare you! I have heard enough. The Bennets are my friends; something I have had little experience with, thanks to your influence, sister. You will be civil to them, or I will speak to Charles about having you sent back to London." Louisa's eyes glittered with fury as she shook with rage. "Perhaps I should suggest Scarborough is a better choice?"

"You cannot speak to me that way! I am your sister!" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"A fact that I will most conveniently forget if you do not get out of my way!" Louisa pushed past her and up the stairs, leaving a very angry sister in her wake.

"Your staff has done a most admirable job, especially considering you have not even fully moved in," Darcy remarked as Bingley escorted him to his room.

"Yes they have, much better than Bascombe would have led me to believe I should expect. I shall have to reward them for their efforts. I am only sorry that Caroline…"

"Think nothing of it, Charles." Darcy clapped his friend's shoulder._ I expected nothing else from her. I would have been shocked to find her gracious. _ "It is early in the morning, and she was not prepared for such a party to descend upon her. If you think about it, it is quite a shocking thing to wake up to."

"Certainly no more shocking than what we woke to," Bingley sighed, dropping into a nearby chair. "Oh, Darcy, I cannot fathom why I never saw this before. I never realized how out of hand she has become. But after what just happened, it is so clear!"

"I am afraid I am not following you so well. Would you care to explain?" Darcy struggled to suppress a weary yawn.

"None of the Bennet sisters have breathed a word of complaint. They all rushed to do whatever they could to assist, even risking their own safety for others, and they are greeted at my home by Caroline complaining about being woken too early! Not a word of concern for any of us! I am so humiliated. What must our neighbors think of me?" He dropped his head into his hands.

"Bingley, you need to get yourself to bed. You will feel better after you rest, no doubt. In the meantime, I can assure you, your neighbors will not judge you on the basis of you sister. They already think too well of you and Miss Bingley to alter their opinion. Do not borrow trouble. We have had enough of it this last night for quite some time."

Rubbing his hands hard over his face, Bingley sighed. "I am sorry. You are right as usual. I do not suppose I am thinking too clearly at the moment. The weariness is getting the better of me." Raking his hands through his hair, he stretched and yawned. "I am being thoughtless, keeping you from your ablutions and your sleep." Bingley pushed himself up from the chair and left Darcy to his own thoughts.

Mary was the last of the four sisters to gather in the room assigned to Jane and Lizzy. "Papa is resting well enough, I believe." She sighed and dropped onto the bed. "I cleaned the burns as best I could. I know the doctor has been sent for, but I will ask Lady Lucas to come this afternoon as well. She has some herbs in her pantry that I believe will be useful. She has taught me to make poultices for burns that will reduce the chances of infection." She wrung her hands in her lap.

"Oh Mary!" Jane rushed to her sister's side. Lizzy quickly followed. "I am so sorry! What a terrible thing after you and Mr. Pierce have just declared your understand." Jane dropped her arm over her sister's shoulder. Mary's composure finally broke and she began to cry softly.

Kitty dropped to her knees before Mary. She took Mary's hands in hers. "Do not cry, Mary! Please."

"I will be well, Kitty, do not worry. I am just so tired." Mary looked into Kitty's face. "I am so grateful; it could have been so much worse. Our family and friends are safe, and Mr. Darcy says that the structure of the house seems sound, he thinks the damage is of a kind that is relatively easy to repair." She wiped tears from her face. "We have been very blessed indeed. Truly, I cannot complain."

Jane and Lizzy exchanged somber glances. Lizzy bit her lip, drawing a deep breath, "You do know about our cousin?"

"No, where is he? I had not realized until now that I had not seen him amongst our party." Mary looked from Lizzy to Jane and back again, alarm growing in her eyes.

"I am afraid he did not survive the fall," Jane said softly, eyes on the carpet.

"Oh no," Mary's hand flew to her mouth.

"Truly?" Kitty echoed her sister's gesture. "Are you certain?"

"Yes." Lizzy nodded. "I saw him. There is no doubt." She shut her eyes with a grimace.

"Does Papa know?" Mary sought Jane's eyes.

Jane nodded. "I believe Colonel Fitzwilliam told all the men when we arrived."

"What are we going to do?" Kitty wondered softly.

"There is nothing to be done for Mr. Collin now." Lizzy declared grimly. "As for us, we will do whatever needs to be done to rebuild and restore our home. But first, we sleep." She took Kitty and Mary by their elbows and led them back to their room, hugging them both before she left.

"I cannot believe…" Mr. Bennet hissed as he tried to ease himself into bed after cleaning up as best he could.

"That the toad would stoop to such levels?" Mr. Gardiner finished for him. "I cannot rejoice in a man's death, but I must confess I come as close to that as I can right now."

"Indeed." He sighed as he fell back against the pillows with a groan. "What am I going to do now? If only he was the last in line for the entail, then I could mortgage the estate and use that for repairs! But I cannot do that without the approval of the entail holder, and now I do not even know who that is! I cannot impose on my neighbor's hospitality endlessly, yet I have no assurances that I will be able to even provide my daughters with a house to live in!" A note of hysteria tinged his voice.

"Take a deep breath, Thomas." Gardiner pulled a chair over to sit beside his brother. "Now is not the time to be dwelling on such complex issues. We must speak with our brother Philips. I am sure David will have some wisdom to impart to us on our current situation. As soon as we have slept a bit, I will fetch him from town. I would not be surprised if he does not arrive here on his own. Then we will make plans. I would also counsel you to speak with young Mr. Darcy. With his experience, I believe he might have some valuable insight for you."

"You are right. I am not thinking clearly. I overheard Darcy assuring the girls that he believed the damage to be much less severe that they feared. It seems he has dealt with this kind of event on his estate. I will consult with him as soon as we are all rested. I am glad you are here with me, Edward. I am grateful for your support," Mr. Bennet closed his eyes wearily.

"That is what family is for. Do not forget how you and Fanny stood beside us those years when the business was floundering. You supported us then, allow us to do the same for you now. Do not worry about where you and the girls will stay. We will make a way, have no concerns for that. Once we have a better idea of what is happening, I will return to London to bring Fanny the news in person. I do not believe this is something to convey to her in a letter. Madeline will be able to help her to deal with it. She does not need to know the full reason for Collins' mishap with the candle."

"Most certainly. I think that would be best." He yawned painfully. _ What is this going to do to Fanny? Will she be able to survive this? How I have failed them all. _

"Get some sleep. I will bring the doctor when he arrives."

"The doctor has arrived," Darcy softly announced, letting himself into Bradley's room.

"Do not tip-toe around me boy! You will convince me I am some sort of an invalid. rather than simply a clumsy old man!" Bradley laughed, grimacing as he did.

"You are not exactly light on your feet right now, sir," Darcy countered with a wry smile that belied the solemn look in his dark eyes.

"I suppose not, but do not worry for me, young master. I will mend soon enough."

"I will see to that," Darcy crossed his arms over his chest. "I will not leave Hertfordshire without you."

"Indeed? That is very gracious of you, sir. Be certain that I appreciate your company, but I cannot help but wonder if there might be some other motive for you to extend your stay here?" A bushy eyebrow lifted.

"I will offer what help I can give them, if Mr. Bennet will accept it." A dark look crossed his eyes.

"What am I seeing in your expression, Fitzwilliam? There is clearly more going on in your mind than you are saying." Bradley drummed his fingers on the bed.

Darcy looked away uneasily. "I have never been able to hide anything from you, have I?"

"No, and I am not about to let it start now. So tell me, what else is troubling you?"

Darcy slowly lowered himself into a chair near Bradley's bedside. "This would never have happened but for my aunt's interference."

"How is that, son?"

"Miss Elizabeth told me that her father made Collins a generous offer to end the entail on Longbourn. It was my aunt that convinced him not to accept the offer. She insisted that he secure Longbourn by whatever means necessary. I do not think Miss Elizabeth realized what Lady Catherine was suggesting when she told me of Collins' rantings."

"I am afraid I still do not understand. What did Collins do?"

"The fire tonight, it was started by Collins. My cousin and I were in Miss Elizabeth's room. After we had fallen asleep, he came in through the servants' door."

"My heavens!" Bradley gasped. "He intended to compromise Miss Elizabeth?"

"Indeed. Only it was my cousin in the bed. He was startled when Richard shouted, and dropped the candle, starting the fire." Darcy dropped his face into his hands. "It was my aunt who told him to do this horrible thing! I can only be grateful that he was thwarted from his initial intentions. But to be grateful for a fire and all the damage it has wrought? What a thing to consider! I cannot escape it, my family is responsible for what has occurred! "

Bradley sighed sadly, frowning deeply. "I understand why you feel as you do, but you do understand that no matter what Lady Catherine told him, Mr. Collins, alone, is responsible for his behavior. It was his own pride and greed that influenced his choices. Your aunt may have planted the idea, but he chose to act upon it."

"Are you saying that I should not try to help?" He sat upright in his seat.

"You misunderstand me; I am implying no such thing. Your desire is the kind and generous thing to do. I approve most heartily. I simply do not want you to be driven by guilt; it will taint everything you touch." A small smile lifted his lips. "And everyone you touch as well." The teasing note in Bradley's voice made his meaning clear.

Darcy regarded him levelly. "It does not sound as though you disapprove."

"I do not; far from it. I believe your good father would be pleased. Pleased with what you and your cousin did tonight, pleased with your offer of help," he paused with a meaningful expression in his eyes, "and pleased with your choice of lady."

"We have no understanding," he warned, lifting a hand. _ Am I so very obvious? _

"I am aware of that. But it means little when I see the way you look at each other. Your mother would approve as well." _ I do not want to rush him into anything, but I fear he is all too ready to miss what is so obvious to the rest of us. He is quite thoroughly besotted with her, and will not admit it to himself! _

Darcy drew a breath to protest, but changed his mind. "Your approval means a great deal to me. Do you believe that she would welcome something more than friendship from me?"

"I have no doubt. I believe the only obstacle is her awareness that she is not of your circles. Once you convince her that you do not care for such things, she will have no objections. I am quite sure."

A slow smile spread over Darcy's face. A noise in the hall caught his attention. He rose and peeked out the door. "Dr. Abbot, he is in here; allow me to introduce you to my vicar..."


	41. Chapter 38: Judge Not

**Ch 38: Judge not**

Late in the afternoon, Caroline dropped herself wearily into a chair, harrumphing loudly. "Are we to be descended upon by the entire population of this forsaken little town?"

Darcy looked up from the letter he was writing to stare at the aggrieved woman.

"Was it not enough that we had to receive them at such an uncharitable hour of the morning? Now I have been banished from my own drawing room so that these Bennet women may hold court with the denizens of Meryton!" She pressed the back of her hand to her brow dramatically.

"It is touching that so many of their friends and neighbors would be so concerned for them that they would come to call," Darcy muttered.

"I must say, I am surprised to find you defending them, Mr. Darcy." She rose and glided over to the writing desk where he worked.

His lips pressed together into a firm line. "Pray tell, why would you find that surprising?"

"Surely you know by now what kind of women they are, Mr. Darcy It does not seem that it should take a full month for a man such as yourself to discern it."

"It seems to me, Miss Caroline," he rose to tower over her, "that you have had little opportunity to know them yourself, and are in a poor position to be making such judgments. Given your acquaintance with them has been less than a day in duration…"

"That is only with respect to the sisters that are in Meryton, sir." She stepped away from the desk, uneasy with his imposing presence.

"Excuse me?"

"Surely you know, there is another Bennet sister. The youngest of the clan is currently in London, with her aunt and uncle in Cheapside. Cheapside, Mr. Darcy, surely you would not want to be keeping company with those tainted by trade!" She laughed thinly.

"I find it surprising to hear you say that…"

"But if that were not enough, Miss Lydia Bennet… Ohhh I shudder to think that you would consider linking your dear sister to such a hoyden." Turning to face him, she lifted a surprised brow.

_What does she know of my personal affairs? She has only been here a day. How would she know of my hopes? Where would she have learned such things? Have I been so obvious? _

"You look very much as though you know nothing of the reputation these Bennets have in town." _ If you did you would never have accepted a dinner invitation from them. _

"I know nothing of it." He crossed his arms over his chest angrily._ Nor do I believe I want to. _

"Forgive me for saying so, sir, but you should consider becoming familiar with what is being said before you, or my brother, for that matter, make a serious error in judgment by associating with these questionable women."

_She has already discerned Charles' interest as well? She could be serving the King's army in espionage! How has she come by such information? _ "Your accusations are very serious, Miss Caroline."

"So are their transgressions! Their sister, Miss Lydia, traveled to Brighton with Colonel Forster as the special friend of his wife. Whilst she was there, she carried on with the officers as though she were a bar maid, not a gentleman's daughter! What do you say to that?"

Darcy clenched his fists tightly. "I would say that I wonder who your source of such damaging information might be."

She batted her eyes with a thin smile. "The previous tenant of Netherfield, a Mr. Carver, left Meryton for Brighton just prior to Miss Lydia departing with the regiment. Do you have any idea why Mr. Carver left?"

"I neither know, nor care."

"Perhaps you should. It seems Mr. Carver has two younger sisters whose care he was charged with. Much like you have your sister in your care I suppose, sir. While they were in Meryton, he found the Bennets an inappropriate influence on his sisters. He left to remove them from their company."

"Again, I ask you, where have you garnered your information?"

"While I was in London, I had the privilege of making the acquaintance of Miss Martha Carver, the younger of Mr. Carver's sisters. We shared tea several times. When I found out it was her brother who had vacated the property that Charles was interested in, I knew I must get to know her better. It was she herself who told me of her brother's censure of the Miss Bennets." She carefully watched Darcy's reaction, her smile broadening as she saw a flicker of interest in his eyes. "It does get worse, sir. For you see, while Miss Lydia was in Brighton, she fell into the acquaintance of the Miss Carvers once again, without their brother's knowledge, until it was nearly too late. The information I received on Miss Lydia's behaviors came to me first hand, from Miss Martha Carver herself."

"Too late for what?" Darcy huffed, lowering himself into his chair with a scowl.

"Nearly too late to save Miss Rachel Carver from a most imprudent marriage to an officer of the regiment, at Gretna Green."

"How exactly would Miss Lydia be to blame for this attempted elopement?"

"It was she who introduced the Miss Carvers to the officers. Apparently, they would meet her in town, telling their brother they were going shopping. She would take them to the Forster's house where the colonel's wife would be entertaining various officers for tea." Like a hawk swooping in on her prey, Caroline strode toward Darcy. "Miss Martha tells me that Miss Lydia shamelessly flirted with the officers and encouraged Miss Rachel to follow suit, which she did most readily." She boldly moved a nearby chair to sit down beside Darcy.

_I wonder if Miss Elizabeth, or any of her family, have received word of this yet? Surely it will devastate her to hear it. _ Darcy's frown deepened.

"It did not end there. No, the teas led to walks in the woods, where Miss Lydia was found by the colonel himself, allowing an officer to place his hands on her person." Caroline's lifted an eyebrow suggestively. "Miss Martha tells me he was enraged by her lewd display and immediately wrote to her family to remove her from Brighton, as she was no longer welcome company."

"Those are grievous accusations indeed, but you have yet to explain to me how this makes her responsible for someone else's attempted elopement." Sadness filled his eyes. _ There is probably just enough truth in this gossip to grieve her sisters terribly. _

"According to my friend, it was Miss Lydia who helped convince Miss Rachel that she was in love and suggested an elopement. It was Miss Lydia who planned the event, and even assisted Miss Rachel in packing and meeting her officer to flee to Gretna Green. Can you deny that makes her responsible?" A triumphant light lit her eyes.

Darcy said nothing, a dark expression clouding his face. _ And what of Miss Carter's responsibility? _

"So you see, sir, just what kind of people these neighbors are. It must be clear to you that these are not the kind of people who my brother and sister should be associating with! I implore you, please help me to separate my family from them before the situation becomes any worse. Association with them will only drive us from all good society and ruin…"

Suddenly he sprang to his feet. "I have heard enough, Miss Caroline, quite enough, and I will hear no more." _ What kind of people are these Carvers? To spread such gossip without even realizing that it is at their own expense? How can Miss Caroline even consider listening to such foul talk? _

"What are you saying? Surely you cannot condone such a family of hoydens and public women!"

"Not another such word! Do you not realize that the measure you use to judge them will be the one used to judge you? Is that what you wish? Can you stand under such scrutiny?" He drew a deep breath, quivering with burgeoning rage. "Are you so completely unaware of your own reputation for folly that you can freely condemn those you do not even know?"

"My reputation?" Caroline screeched, jumping to her feet. "What are you saying? My reputation is impeccable." She tossed her head dismissively.

"Hardly. Though I have refused to hear the details," his eyes bored into hers, "I have been warned often enough to avoid your company, Miss Caroline."

"Whatever can you mean?" Her face burned hotly under his angry gaze.

"I do not believe what I am hearing! How can you possibly say that, Caroline?" A new voice entered the room. Both turned to see Bingley in the doorway, his face flushed with uncharacteristic anger. "Are you so completely unaware of what is going on around you that you do not realize your own reputation has been damaging to your family? It astonishes me that you are attempting to inflict the same harm on the Bennets because of their youngest sister's imprudence that has been inflicted upon Louisa and me because of yours."

"What ever can you mean, brother?" Her eyes narrowed as she challenged him to continue. _ Do not inflate that little misunderstanding into something it was not. I will not having you comparing that triviality to the very real… _

"Do you really wish for me to bring out your own humiliation before my good friend?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, glancing at Darcy.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Perhaps I should leave, Charles, clearly you and your sister have a rather serious discussion that does not require my audience." Darcy moved to rise, his discomfort increasing with each moment.

"No, please stay. Caroline has brought this upon herself. If she is willing to freely discuss with company the gossip concerning our friends, then she should likewise be willing to hear what is being said about her in that same company."

"Charles!" Caroline stamped her foot. "Mr. Darcy is quite right, he does not need to be subjected to your petty speculations. I cannot begin to imagine what accusation you have to bring against me."

"Yes, you do as do Louisa and I. We have just been too polite to bring it up. But since you will not allow others' transgressions the same courtesy, perhaps it is time for you to taste the medicine you so freely dispense." Bingley took three purposeful strides to position himself beside Darcy. "Have you so soon forgotten that day in Hyde Park?"

"That? It was nothing, Charles," she hissed between clenched teeth.

"I do not believe that was what Lord and Lady Clark thought when you chastised their daughter so thoroughly when she stumbled and fell into you."

"That child…"

"Was a child not six years old! She did not attack you! Yet you accused her of being a street urchin and a pickpocket! But no, you did not stop at that…"

"You may stop now," Caroline commanded, turning her back on her brother.

"No, I will not. You grabbed the child and shook her so hard, she cried! You shouted at her, screaming for all to hear that you would report her to the authorities and she might hang! What possible right did you have to assault her in such a manner?" Bingley grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her back to their conversation.

"Unhand me!" She yanked her arm back, whirling on him. "I had no way of knowing whose child that was! How can you blame me for what I did not know?"

"Easily. How could you think it right to treat anyone in such a fashion? You only stopped when Lord Clark himself commanded you to unhand his daughter, and nearly had his footman disengage you from her. Then you could not apologize enough! You were nearly groveling at his feet."

Caroline's face glowed bright red, becoming hotter still as she felt Darcy's inscrutable gaze upon her.

"You only made it worse when you arrived at their house uninvited to try and apologize, demanding entrance and shrieking like a banshee at the footman who would not permit you entrance."

"But… but…"

"But nothing, sister," Bingley sneered. "Have you no idea the impact your actions had on Louisa and me? After you left to visit your friend in Manchester, we were shunned by the Ton for months! Those Louisa thought her friends turned her away, fearful that their reputations might be damaged by their association with her, though she had done nothing wrong! It was all your work! You ran from it, leaving us to pay the price for your transgressions."

_So that is what happened? _Darcy gritted his teeth to hold back his own remarks. _ How can she defend her actions? Worse still, how can she possibly condemn someone else with such an accusation hanging over her head? To treat a child, any child, with such disregard! Perhaps it is best that she remains unmarried, I pity any child that might be born to her. _

Caroline had no answer. When she tried to speak, no words came forth., she opened and closed her mouth impotently.

Even this feeble attempt to defend herself pushed Bingley to his breaking point. "Just as we were not responsible for your abominable behavior, so the elder Bennets are not responsible for Miss Lydia's. You will not bring this up again. I forbid you to speak of it…"

"You forbid me? I hardly think…" _ It is a good thing that I have already shared this bit of news. Meryton will not be denied the truth. _

"That is exactly the point, Caroline! You hardly think! And yes, I do forbid you from sharing gossip so hurtful to our very dear friends. If I find out that you have perpetuated this scandal, in any way, I will pack you up myself and send you to our aunt in Scarborough, never again to be welcome in any home of mine!" The veins in Bingley's neck stood out, throbbing, as he shouted.

Caroline stared wide-eyed at her brother, then turned to Darcy for support. Seeing only approbation for Bingley on his face, she turned and stomped out of the room. The two men stood silently for a moment, Bingley panting to catch his breath.

Darcy laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think you might be wise to make those arrangements now. It is quite possible she has already begun her tongue wagging here. Even if she has not, I doubt she will be able to control herself any better here than she did in Derbyshire."

Bingley dropped his head in his hands. "Mrs. Cooperton did receive my letter of apology, did she not?"

"Yes, she did. She told me she wrote to you insisting that you were not to blame for your sister's awful behavior and that you would be very welcome to visit them any time, without her, of course."

"She did. It is just difficult for me to believe she would offer her forgiveness quite so freely." Bingley nodded as Darcy guided them back to sit near the desk.

"My sister has been a selfish creature all her life, always coddled by our mother. She could do no wrong! My father thought her the perfect image of our mother and encouraged her to think far too much of herself. I can hardly remember a time when she was held accountable for her actions. She was petted and encouraged in all her ways. She cannot stand it when she is not the center of attention. Worse still, I cannot remember a time when she has ever admitted to being wrong." He sighed wearily. "What am I to do with her?"

"You cannot change her, my friend. Only she can accomplish that. All you can do is to remove those things from her life that have encouraged her to continue in her selfish ways."

"I suppose you are right." Bingley pushed the hair back from his face, staring up at the ceiling. He was quiet for a very long moment. Finally he said, "I have spoken to Mr. Bennet and told him that they are all welcome to stay as long as necessary for repairs to be made at Longbourn. I could tell it was difficult for him, but he eventually accepted my offer."

"That is good of you. I do not suppose you will repine Miss Kitty's company, though." A wry smile lifted the corner of Darcy's mouth. _ I wonder how much that had to do with his decision to accept Bingley's hospitality. _"Not that the company of any of these sisters is such a trial to bear." He winked.

"No, I suppose not," Bingley laughed softly. "I imagine I am fortunate that Miss Kitty is such a good friend to Louisa, all of them are really. It does make my invitation look rather more proper."

"Indeed it does." Darcy became quiet for a moment. "I spoke with Mr. Bennet myself, just a little while ago. I offered him whatever assistance he needs to manage and rebuild the estate while he is convalescing. I believe it injured his pride a bit, but his brother rallied him to accept my offer. So if I am not imposing on your hospitality too much, I intend to stay for a while longer."

"I would welcome your company, and your instruction as well. Perhaps, with Mr. Bennet's permission, I might be able to help you with Longbourn, and so profit from your experience in such matters."

Darcy nodded, "With his permission, I should be glad of it. Funny, my cousin said much the same thing. He is considering the purchase of an estate of his own soon and is feeling the need to expand his education."

"Then I shall certainly be in good company." Bingley stretched his arms wide. "I cannot believe how many people have come to see the Bennets today. In that, Caroline was right. It seems nearly the entire town has come to call. The ladies have received everyone with such grace! I know how weary and burdened they are right now, and yet each caller has been welcomed and appreciated, even when they seem little more than nosy parkers to me."

"My mother was such a mistress. She was always incredibly gracious to anyone who called, be they the lowest cottager or peers of the realm. That was something I remember so clearly about her. It is a trait I much admire." He smiled wistfully.

"The butler just announced our brother Philips." Mr. Gardiner poked his head into Mr. Bennet's room. "I will bring him up directly."

A few minutes later, both men appeared in the doorway.

"How are you feeling, Thomas?" Mr. Philips asked, his rumpled clothing and sooty face attesting to the fact he had already spent considerable time at Longbourn.

"The doctor says that the ankle is badly sprained, but probably not broken. The burns are a greater concern." Mr. Bennet winced as he lifted a bandaged arm. "As long as we can keep infection from setting in, I should mend well enough."

"Lady Lucas has already been by with a basketful of herbs, and directions for Mary to make tinctures and poultices for us all," Mr. Gardiner laughed appreciatively. "She has quite the reputation, does she not?"

"She does without a doubt, but having been the grateful recipient of her aid, I am only too pleased to hear that she has already made her visit." Philips settled himself into a chair near Mr. Bennet's bedsides, pulling his satchel to his lap.

Mr. Bennet sighed, laying his head back on his pillows. "So what do you make of this sad state of affairs, David?"

"I have spent my morning at Longbourn, as I am sure you have gathered already" Glancing down at his rough appearance, he laughed self-deprecatingly. "Although the cosmetic damage is considerable, I concur with what I have heard of Darcy's assessment, it is all quite repairable . Sadly, this is not the first fire I have had experience with and I can tell you, you have come through a very lucky man." Philips rustled through his case. "Collins' death does complicate things quite a bit. However, it is not nearly so bad as it could be. You see, I have been watching out for you."

"I am intrigued. Please tell us," Gardiner pulled up a chair and leaned into the conversation.

"The amount of preparation I have put into this suit has been entirely more work than I even care to discuss. Consequently, I have attempted to be very thorough and have contingency plans in place for all possible eventualities. While I certainly could not have anticipated Mr. Collins' eventual fate, there is always the possibility of an untimely death in these cases. What I am trying to say is that I have already researched the next in line for the entail. Not only do I know who he is, but I have strong reason to believe that he will be more amenable to our plans than was his predecessor." A brilliant grin broke out over Philips' face.

"How have you come to that conclusion?" Bennet retorted, somewhat cynically. _ I appreciate that you want me to find some hope in the midst of all this, but I need to stay focused on reality, not remote possibilities.. _

"It does seem to be a rather grand assumption to make considering the circumstances," Gardiner quickly agreed.

"Well, perhaps you will change your minds once you hear what I have learned. Mr. Allen Jacobson, the new heir of Longbourn, is in possession of a prestigious estate near Bristol, Evermere, I believe it is called."

"Are you suggesting that he will not want Longbourn because he already has an estate to call his own? I hardly think…" Bennet interrupted testily.

"Not at all. Hear me out, brother, hear me out. I do not think he will want Longbourn because Evermere is heavily in debt. He is in desperate need of ready cash, or so my sources tell me. The offer that you made Collins is likely to be welcome news for a man who is in deep need of liquid assets. His debt is so substantial that he stands to lose the estate if something does not happen soon." Philips steepled his fingers and perched his chin atop them. "So you see, I believe there is a very strong possibility that he will accept your offer without hesitation."

Bennet's brows knit thoughtfully. "While this is welcome news to be sure, how am I to repair my property if I have already mortgaged it?"

"I have been considering that all day, Thomas." Philips seemed to lose some energy. "I am afraid I still do not have an answer for that."

"I have a suggestion," Gardiner offered softly. "If Jacobson is as hard up as you say, do you think he might consider settling for less cash with the promise of the transaction occurring very quickly? That way we might hold back part of the funds from the mortgage to use in the restoration of the house. Even if it is not entirely sufficient, it will be substantially better…"

"That is a truly inspired idea, Edward! I think it will do very well indeed. It would certainly be to our advantage for this matter to be settled son as well. Such encouragement for him might be just the thing for everyone." Philips' smile returned. "What say you, Thomas?"

Bennet swallowed hard past the lump in his throat. "I say that I have been truly blessed this day. Bingley has expressed his willingness for us to stay as long as we need, and Darcy has offered to oversee the estate and the repairs while I am healing. His own estate suffered a fire not that long ago, and he has experience in this very thing. Now you have…" his voice broke and he could not continue. Gardiner clapped a hand on one of his shoulders while Philips took hold of the other. "So tell me, David, what must we do to speed your process along?" Bennet finally said, his eyes suspiciously moist.

"I hope I have not overstepped myself, but I anticipated your approval. So, I have begun the paperwork already. I shall have my clerks working all night on the remainder. I hope to return tomorrow with papers for you to sign. I shall leave immediately for Bristol at that point. I expect to return in a week with news of Jacobson's acceptance of our offer."

"Very well. You shall have whatever you need from me when you are ready. I cannot thank you enough for your help." Bennet paused a moment before turning to his other brother. "What are your plans, Edward?"

"I will stay a few more days, if Mr. Bingley will have me, of course," Gardiner laughed, "to make sure you have all the help you need. When you are confident there is nothing more I can do for you in Meryton, then I will go to London to bring word to Madeline and Fanny."

"Will you bring Fanny back with you?" Philips asked hesitantly.

"I do not know. Madeline has written of our sister's great improvement in the month she has been in London. But there is really no telling how she will respond to the unfortunate news I have to bear. I will be able to tell her of the outpouring of support the neighborhood has offered. I believe that will make all this easier for her to handle. Her daughters have been brilliant through this crisis, and that will be of great comfort to her."

"If she is well enough, I would be grateful for her to be here with me. But if it will tax her too much, then I am content to have her stay in London. I trust your judgment, Edward."


	42. Chapter 39: A time to every purpose

**Ch 39: ****A time to every purpose under heaven**

The following day, Mr. Philips arrived as planned, freshly penned documents in hand. After Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner reviewed them, Mr. Gardiner suggested that before signing them, they solicit Mr. Darcy's opinion as well. Mr. Darcy was happy for the intellectual exercise presented him. He had never seen such a proposal, and found Mr. Philips' work more than adequate to the task. He did offer a few recommendations on minor details of the plan, which all quickly acknowledged as improvements to the original. The changes necessitated redrafting the documents, so Mr. Philips returned to Meryton, delaying his departure for Bristol for another day.

As the men discussed the documents, the Bennet sisters were surprised by the arrival of a wagon load of trunks from Longbourn. Hill was well aware that their stay at Netherfield was unplanned and might be of some duration. All of their party would need clothing and other necessities. She had packed trunks for all the family, although many of the garments were still sooty or smelled of smoke. A thorough laundering would be necessary, but at least the clothing would be available.

As the trunks were brought in, Louisa directed the servants to cover the furniture with sheets and place the luggage in the main drawing room. Her injured arm was held securely in a sling, and wrapped in clean bandages. Even so, it still throbbed slightly from the latest poultice Mary had applied. While the herbal treatments were definitely uncomfortable, Louisa could tell the injury was healing cleanly and there was no infection. Having suffered a seriously infected cut as a child, she feared infection desperately, and was so relieved to find no sign of it, she was quite willing to bear Mary's ministrations with equanimity.

"What is going on here?" Caroline demanded, a shriek in her voice, as she flew down the stairs. She watched in horror as servants she did not know brought sooty trunks into the drawing room. "I gave no orders for these things to be placed there!"

"I did," Louisa replied levelly. "Or have you forgotten that I am mistress of this house, not you." _I have had enough of you claiming airs that are not yours to flaunt. _

Caroline's face flushed angrily as she glared at her sister. "What ever can you be thinking bringing all these filthy things inside this house?" _What has gotten into her? It can only be that the savage society here has caused her to forget all civility due me. _

"These are trunks sent for our guests from Longbourn…"

_This is intolerable. I should have been consulted first! Does no one care about me here? _ "So many? Are they planning on moving in? Just how long are they going to be staying?"

_Much longer than you are, sister. _ "Until Longbourn is habitable again. We are not going to discuss it either. If you do not care for our company, you are perfectly able to return to London. In fact, I do not recall that you were invited here at all, Sister. The letter Charles sent asked you only to oversee the packing and shipping of our things. So perhaps you…"

"How dare you! Do you suggest that your own sister is less welcome than these insignificant_…" You have gone too far. _

"No more, Caroline! You will either hold your tongue and be helpful to us, or you will keep yourself above stairs and out of our way!" Louisa swept past her, into the drawing room.

"Oh do be careful, Louisa!" Mary exclaimed as she stormed in. "You must move gently, or you risk opening that wound again!" She rushed to her friend's side to check her bandages. "Oh, that is a relief. It does not appear that you have done yourself any harm. But please, do take care. It would not do for you to risk further infection by starting the bleeding again." _ Your sister has already hurt you enough. Do not let her be the cause of even more suffering. _

Louisa laughed softly and pressed Mary's hand warmly. "You do know just what to say to convince me! I will be more careful. Do not worry."

"Whatever stirred you into such a flurry!" Kitty appeared at Louisa's shoulder. "That is very unlike you… Oh, was it your sister?"

Louisa's face fell. She allowed Mary and Kitty to guide her through the sea of trunks to the couch. "I…I…" she stammered sadly.

Gently, Kitty laid her arm over Louisa's shoulders. "You do not need to explain. I fear we have a difficult sister ourselves. We understand." What a laugh it would be to have Lyddie and Miss Caroline together. I wonder who would be left standing.

"But she is being so difficult. We never invited her here, and yet she feels free to complain and criticize you, who we did invite!" Louisa dropped her face into her good hand. Will I never be free from her?

Jane joined them with a warm hand on Louisa's back. "Please do not trouble yourself. We know that she speaks for herself alone."

Lizzy surprised them by briskly striding to the doorway. They understood when Caroline appeared a moment later. "I do so hope we are not troubling you with our things," Lizzy began impetuously, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Hill, our housekeeper, is ever so thoughtful, and has quite surprised us by sending over anything that she thought might be of use to us." She laughed lightly, flipping open the nearest trunk.

Caroline wrinkled her nose at the faint smell of smoke that rose from the case. "This is hardly what I would call useful!" She rolled her eyes with a sneer.

"Perhaps not yet," Lizzy conceded, pulling a plain muslin dress out and shaking it softly. "It certainly is in need of laundering. I fear we must assume that everything in here is in such a condition."

"How could she possibly think it fitting to send your trunks in this condition? Surely she should have had these washed first." Caroline sniffed. "Exactly what kind of servants do you keep at Longbourn?"

"Under normal circumstances, you would be quite right. However, the staff at Longbourn have their hands quite full at the moment. She has assured me they have been trying to clean the damaged rooms so that we may survey the house tomorrow to ascertain the true level of damages. There were simply not enough available hands to manage laundry as well." Lizzy flipped the dress once more and laid it across the back of a nearby chair.

"Surely you are not expecting the staff here…" Caroline turned wide-eyed to Louisa.

"We would never impose so," Lizzy smoothly replied. "Hill sent word to several of our friends in the neighborhood. They have graciously offered us the services of their lady's maids for the afternoon to assist us with cleaning our gowns. Mr. Darcy's valet, as well as your brother's, have offered to do father's things." _And the bait has been cast. Uncle Gardiner would never have thought his fishing lessons would come in so very useful in the drawing room. _

"What do you mean assist with cleaning your gowns?" Caroline exclaimed, "You do not mean to do the laundry yourselves?"

Jane cast a warning glance toward her sister. _ I know that look on your face, Lizzy. Whatever can you be thinking? _

_The bait has been taken. _"Do you think we would allow maids we do not know to launder our gowns unsupervised?" Lizzy's brows rose above her twinkling eyes. "How can we be assured that they know what they are doing? Surely you realize that it is unwise to trust untested servants with something as important as our gowns." _Now to reel in the line. _

Behind Caroline's back, Jane chewed a knuckle while Kitty hid behind her hand to stifle a giggle.

"Well now, I…I …" Caroline stammered uncertainly, "of course I would thoroughly determine a maid's knowledge of such things."

"Wonderful!" Lizzy cried, reaching for another piece from the trunk. "Then you can assist us."

Louisa began coughing loudly, hiding her face in her handkerchief. Mary patted her back soundly.

"Well, I…" _No, this cannot be happening! I am not going to… _

"You are so gracious, Miss Caroline! My mother always said that a true lady knows precisely the business of every servant under her administration. She taught us how to supervise every task in the household." _ All right, it was Hill who did so, and not even directly then. But we did receive that message clearly. I suppose a small white lie will do no harm right now. _

"Of course, of course." Caroline's face turned red as she tried to regain her composure.

"Naturally, you cannot risk getting your hands wet right now, Louisa," Mary cautioned firmly, running her fingers gingerly along the sling. "The risk would be far too great. Not to mention the vinegar will burn your arm fiercely!"

"Mary is quite right," Jane agreed with a tiny wink at Lizzy, "you may come outside with us, but we will bring you a chair to sit down. That way you can supervise without overtaxing yourself or risking further injury."

"Your wound is healing so nicely. We cannot risk anything that might bring infection," Mary nodded somberly.

"Only if you are sure. I am quite prepared to help in any way I can," Louisa protested, struggling to keep the laughter from her voice. Caroline, you have met your match indeed.

"We quite insist," Kitty declared, with a small hug as she lifted her arm from Louisa's shoulders. Rising, she brushed her hands together. "Let us get to it."

Two hours later, Darcy finished his discussions with Mr. Bennet and excused himself to join Bingley and Fitzwilliam in Bingley's private sitting room. They were standing at the window laughing when Darcy joined them.

"I would never have believed it if I had not seen it with my own eyes," Bingley muttered, astonished.

"Nor I. But I must tip my hat to truly superior strategy and maneuvers. It took masterful planning and tactics to…"

"To what?" Darcy demanded, striding briskly across the room to look out the window over their shoulders. "What in the world is going on out there? Bingley, is that your sister doing laundry with the servants?" He began chuckling, unleashing a torrent of laughter from his companions. "I am all astonishment. How did such a thing come to pass?"

For several long minutes, his companions could not answer, tears of mirth streaming down their cheeks. "That is a sight I think I will treasure for a lifetime!" Bingley gasped, wiping his face with his palms. "As for how this came about, I do not know; but I dare say your Miss Elizabeth had some large part to play in the event. I cannot imagine Miss Bennet or Miss Mary being quite so forward to devise such a plan, but Miss Kitty might also have been involved."

"I believe the Miss Bennets have been pushed one step too far by Miss Caroline, and they are engaging in a bit of harmless mischief. Seems to remind me of some lovely times spent with my younger sisters as we avenged ourselves on our brother for being the eldest," Fitzwilliam grinned. "Look, it seems they are heading inside. It is nearly time for luncheon. I believe we should head downstairs to see if the ladies will be availing themselves of your cook's generous offerings. I imagine the conversation may be particularly lively this afternoon." He pushed himself up and headed for the door. "Are you coming?"

Bingley and Darcy exchanged glances and laughed. "This promises to be a meal I do not want to miss."

The three quickly made their way downstairs to the parlor where food was already set on the sideboards, waiting for them. They heard the ladies enter the hall. Their conversation made it clear that they were going to change clothes before luncheon. Caroline declared herself very ill indeed, and made it clear she intended to keep to her rooms the rest of the afternoon, so the men settled in to wait.

Their patience was rewarded, for Kitty and Louisa soon made their appearances. "The rest of my sisters will be down soon. Our lady's maid is currently occupied, so we are assisting each other, and I fear we are not nearly so adept as she." Kitty sat down on the settee near Bingley. "Oh, we had ever so much fun this morning!" she laughed merrily.

"We saw from the windows," Bingley confessed sheepishly, a soft blush creeping across his cheeks.

Louisa's eyes grew wide and her hands flew to her mouth as her cheeks flushed. She looked at Kitty conspiratorially. "I had no idea we were being watched." She shrugged her shoulders, wincing slightly at the pull against her injured arm.

"It was certainly a unique sight," Fitzwilliam agreed. "You must admit that one does not often find a lady of the household outside doing laundry with the servants."

"But is it not a wise mistress who is well informed of what each task demands so that she may identify and reward good work?" Lizzy's voice called from the doorway.

Immediately Darcy rose and took several steps toward her. "Indeed it is, Miss Elizabeth. Sadly, though, it is a rare one who does. I must ask, how is it that you succeeded where Mrs. Cooperton failed?" _ I recall my mother saying those words herself. Somehow it is fitting to hear them from you. _

"First you must tell me who Mrs. Cooperton is, sir," Lizzy smoothly replied as she stopped beside him, eyes glittering playfully. She lifted an eyebrow archly as she smiled up at him.

"She is the mistress of an estate near my own. She and her husband were dear friends of my parents, and I am grateful to count them among my friends now," Darcy replied, resisting the urge to kiss her hand.

"She graciously invited my sister to stay with her when we visited Pemberley. She offered to teach Caroline about managing an estate. It was a case of the teacher being much more willing than the pupil, I am afraid," Bingley added. "Miss Bennet, Miss Mary, please do come in. We were hoping that you all might be coming down for luncheon. Will you join us?"

"I cannot speak for my sisters, but I am famished and will gladly join you, sir," Kitty replied quickly. "I had no idea that laundry could work up such an appetite! It is not an activity that we often participate in. I do hope, Lizzy, that it is not in your plan for us to continue to do so."

Elizabeth just shook her head, smiling wryly.

"I am afraid," Jane confessed, as Fitzwilliam came to her side, "there were a few small untruths told and no small amount of mischief involved." She looked up at him shyly.

"All of it good natured, I am sure, for there could be no malice among a group of such lovely ladies," the colonel quickly assured her, offering her his arm. "I must salute the strategic brilliance that brought about such a sudden change in Miss Caroline, though. After seeing her at Pemberley, I would never have imagined her as I saw her his morning."

"It was Lizzy's idea," Mary smiled wryly. "She is known for being the most clever among us." Lizzy blushed fiercely as her sister winked.

Sensing her discomfort, Darcy suggested, "Perhaps we should serve the ladies first before we settle into demanding an account of this morning's events."

"Of course! How abominably rude of me!" Bingley sprang to his feet, offering his arm to Kitty.

For several minutes, the group occupied themselves with serving plates and distributing among themselves the various pieces of furniture to sit and eat.

"I believe we were promised a tale over our meal," Fitzwilliam smiled graciously, first at Jane, then at Lizzy.

Elizabeth sighed heavily, looking sheepishly from sister to sister, finally meeting Darcy's eyes. _ He looks so encouraging, as though he has no censure for what I have done. How is that possible? I am quite certain I have overstepped the bounds of propriety this day. I have no doubt Mama would be quite put out with me if she knew what I had done. _

"Caroline was complaining that the contents of the trunks smelled of smoke," Louisa began helpfully. "Lizzy observed that their garments were in need of laundering."

"Then Miss Caroline complained that the Netherfield staff should not be expected to take on so great a chore," Kitty added.

"At that point, I remembered our housekeeper's admonitions and repeated them to Miss Caroline. But I am afraid I attributed them to my own mother rather than Mrs. Hill," Lizzy confessed. "My sisters readily agreed that we all should make sure the servants were doing an adequate job. I am not exactly certain how it happened, but soon we were all outside amid cauldrons of water. Miss Caroline balked at the sight, I am afraid." She giggled despite herself.

"I do not believe she has ever observed such a scene!" Louisa chortled merrily.

"Much less participated in one," Bingley muttered under his breath.

"She nearly returned to the house at that moment," Mary remarked, sipping her tea daintily.

"She did take pause when Lizzy began rolling up her sleeves," Jane noted demurely. "'Whatever are you planning to do, Miss Elizabeth?'" Her imitation of Caroline was quite credible.

Bingley and Fitzwilliam simultaneously choked on their lunch, coughing heartily, until finally Darcy came by to clap their backs soundly. Once he finished sputtering, Fitzwilliam rewarded Jane with a broad grin. "You have quite the gift for imitation, Miss Bennet. I shall be very careful to give you no reason to unleash it upon me."

Jane blushed prettily.

"I simply told her that I understood, and that no one would hold it against her if she was not up to the rigors of becoming the mistress of a large estate. So few of the Ton truly understand what it means, and often find it too much of a burden upon them." Lizzy blinked innocently. "For some reason, that seemed to agitate her. I cannot imagine why. But at that point, she insisted she had been trained by a very accomplished estate mistress, your Mrs. Cooperton, I imagine. She would not be deterred, vowing under her breath that no…"

Jane launched into another uncannily accurate imitation, "No insignificant country girl would insinuate that I am unable to manage any task of estate management!"

"No, tell me she did not say such a thing to your face!" Bingley blushed several deep shades of red.

"I do not believe that she realized she could be overheard," Lizzy graciously soothed._ Another white lie, I am afraid, but he already suspects the truth. I do not need to further his agitation. _ "I fear I may have injured her pride, so I cannot hold such an outburst against her."

"That is very kind of you, Miss Elizabeth. Few of the Ton would be so considerate." Darcy returned to his seat near Elizabeth.

"Thank you, sir," Elizabeth colored prettily. "At that point, Miss Caroline rolled up her sleeves as well, and quite dove into the task."

"I think we were all quite surprised to find that she was quite competent. Your Mrs. Cooperton must have taught her something," Louisa observed wryly.

"I fear we did not have a great deal of confidence in her expertise," Kitty giggled, trying to stifle it behind her hand." _ Oh dear, I probably should not have said that. _

"But she quite surprised us all," Mary rose to brush crumbs from her lap. "Perhaps it is a fitting lesson for us all to remember not to judge so much by appearances." She lifted an arch eyebrow in reproof toward Kitty.

"You are quite wise, Mary," Jane agreed with a gentle smile.

_I will not have you dreaming up reasons to defend Caroline after all she has done. _"Who is up for a hand of cards?" Bingley's countenance brightened with the offer.

"What a lovely idea!" Kitty clapped her hands excitedly. "Do you think you can hold cards, Louisa?"

"I will certainly try, for my brother is a dreadful card player, and I cannot miss the opportunity to take advantage of that!" Louisa scanned the room, "Will one of you make our fourth?"

"I had hoped to take a walk. I hope that does not offend," Lizzy apologized, "I am afraid I do not have the patience for cards right now."

"I will join you, for I do not have the energy for a walk!" Mary laughed.

"A walk sounds delightful," Fitzwilliam rose. _ But I will keep in mind a hand of cards for some later time. Perhaps when the ladies are not present. It would not do to humiliate him in front of them. _ "What say you, Darcy? I have never known you to refuse a turn about the grounds."

"If you insist." A soft smile belied his gruff sounding words.

"Since you do not need a fifth, I suppose a tour of the garden is in my future as well," Jane carefully placed her dishes on the sideboard.

Not long after Elizabeth and Darcy discovered themselves well ahead of their more leisurely companions. He could not help but notice the way Lizzy wrung her hands as they made their way down the sandy path.

"Please forgive me if I am too forward, Miss Elizabeth, but you seem to be quite distressed this afternoon. Is there something I might do for your present relief? Would you like to return to the house? Perhaps we should find a bench for you to rest?"

"That is very kind of you, sir, but I fear it is your forgiveness I must ask." She paused midstride. "I am afraid my actions this morning do not reflect well upon my family." She blushed furiously. "My mother has always warned me that my mischievous ways would be the downfall of me. I fear that this morning, I have taken my penchant for enjoying the absurd too far."

_Bradley was indeed correct, at least about her concerns. _ "I am not so certain I agree with you."

"How is that, sir?"

"I believe my mother would have been apt to do the same thing herself." He laughed at the thought. "I have not told you much about my mother, have I?"

She shook her head and allowed him to place her hand in the crook of his arm. She sighed at the warmth of his nearness.

"My mother was a rather unconventional woman. Although she was born to the highest circles, she cared little for society. Her greatest joy, outside of her family, was the role of mistress of Pemberley. She loved the estate and its people. She held in the greatest disdain women like, forgive my bluntness, Miss Caroline, who only saw their estates as a means to a lifestyle." They walked several steps in silence. "I believe she would have whole-heartedly approved of the lesson you provided Bingley's sister today. I believe that Mrs. Cooperton would say the same thing. Though too much of a lady to remark upon it directly, I believe she found her time with Miss Caroline to be rather challenging."

Elizabeth quietly considered his words. "I am all astonishment, sir. I was quite certain of your censure," her voice broke uncertainly.

Darcy stopped again, to stand before her. She looked away from him, but with a finger under her chin, he guided her to look up at him. "I do not believe I could ever censure you, Miss Elizabeth."

Hesitantly at first, she looked into his eyes, her heart fluttering at what she saw in their depths. _ It is as if he speaks more with his eyes than his words. I shall indeed regret his removal to Pemberley. _ Her eyes misted at the thought.

"What is that sadness in your fine eyes?" he asked very softly. _ I wonder if she can hear my heart as loudly as I do. _

She hesitated for a moment, but could not deny him an honest answer. "I…I shall miss these walks when you return to Pemberley."

His face softened as he sighed. "I have no plan to return there soon."

Blinking back the moisture from her eyes, she smiled weakly. _ I have said far too much._

Gathering his courage, he drew a deep breath. "When I return to Pemberley, after your father is sufficiently recovered to manage Longbourn once again, I… I… I do not wish to return alone." He watched as an enchanting little crease formed between her brows. "It seems you do not understand my meaning."

"I am afraid that I do not," she replied breathily, but the light in her eyes suggested that she in fact did.

"I believe I am hearing another one of your small falsehoods, Miss Elizabeth." He smiled brilliantly.

_He is so handsome! I have never seen a man smile like that before!_ Her heart pounded in her throat.

"But you deserve to hear my intentions declared as clearly as I feel them. I think from the very first moment I saw you in the woods, I hoped you might be the companion of my future life. I have never been interested in the first circles of the Ton. Like my parents before me, I love Pemberley, and could not think of a life apart from it. I hope you might consider a future life as mistress of an estate somewhat larger than Longbourn."

Her smile immediately gave him her answer, but her eyes twinkled teasingly. "So you are looking to replace your housekeeper? You did not tell me that Mrs. Reynolds was to be leaving you."

_There will never be a dull moment with you, will there?_ "I am not so certain that I should continue to encourage this penchant you have to willfully misunderstand me!" he huffed playfully.

"I believe that someone must tease you, sir. Has not your Mr. Bradley warned you that you are too serious for your years?"

"Indeed he has, but surely you understand that my housekeeper has not the privilege of teasing the master of Pemberley. Only one much closer to me can claim that license." His voice dropped to a breathy whisper.

Her breath hitched as she gazed into his eyes. The teasing glint left her expression, replaced by a deep warmth and affection, "I would be very pleased to consider such a future. With you."

He released a breath he did not realize he was holding. "I shall speak to your father…" His brows suddenly knit in distress.

"What is wrong?" she gasped.

"I hope it does not appear to your father that I have offered to assist him with Longbourn having any ulterior motive in mind. I do not wish him to feel…"

"Have no concern, sir. I believe I know my father well enough to be able to assure you that he would never encourage any of us to marry against our wishes. He would not sell any one of us off to Longbourn's heir for the sake of providing a secure future for us all. He will not buy your help with…"

"…your hand?" he finished for her hopefully.

"With a courtship," she winked playfully. "To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven*."

"Indeed, madam, there is." Unable to contain his smile, he took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

*Eccl 3:1


	43. Chapter 40: A wise man listens to advice

**Ch 40:A wise man listens to advice* **

The next morning Mr. Philips arrived with his satchel full of papers. Mrs. Lance greeted him at the door and showed him to the morning room. Mr. Bennet had insisted it was time to get out of his rooms and, with the help of several of the gentlemen's valets, was able to make it there to enjoy breakfast with his daughters and several of the Netherfield party. Though Mr. Bradley was still not able to make it out of his room and the Bingley sisters were still abed, the remainder of the group found the morning meal an enjoyable opportunity for fellowship.

"Mr. Philips!" Bingley jumped from his seat and rushed to shake his hand. "You are most welcome! What a delightful surprise! Do join us for breakfast."

"I believe I will, thank you. I was in such a decided rush this morning that I did not have much opportunity to break my fast." He slid into an empty chair near his brother. "You seem to be feeling better this morning, Thomas. It is truly good to see you up and about today."

"I am not so certain I would call him up and about yet," Mr. Gardiner teased with a wink. "'Up' took the assistance of his valet and 'about' required two more than that!" They all laughed companionably as Bennet scowled playfully at his brother-in-law.

"Nevertheless," Jane cut in softly, "we are truly grateful to have your company this morning, Papa."_ I cannot stop thinking how different this morning might have been had we not had unexpected company that night. We have so much to be thankful for. _

Colonel Fitzwilliam turned toward her and smiled warmly. _ She is indeed an angel. Such sweetness! I have never known her equal. How peaceful the home that has her as mistress. _She blushed prettily, blinking. _ After all these years at war, I can think of little I value more than peace. _

"Uncle Philips," Kitty began, "what brings you to Netherfield so early this morning? With your satchel in your hand you look quite ready to do business."

Philips looked toward Mr. Bennet, a little discomfort evident in his eyes. _ I do not want to reveal anything you would rather have kept private. _

Mr. Bennet pursed his lips thoughtfully and sighed._ I do not want my girls to bear this burden. Yet they were splendid when they stepped into the role of mistress of Longbourn. Perhaps I have tried to shelter them too much. Are these not the very kind of concerns they will have to face in their future lives? _ Finally he nodded at his brother-in-law. "Your uncle has been drawing up some papers for me regarding the entail. He has identified the new heir of Longbourn."

Lizzy swallowed hard as her father opened a topic that they never discussed. "Papa?" _ Had Mr. Collins simply been the last in line we could be done with this dreadful business. I hate how it weighs on Papa and Mama. _

"Yes, Lizzy dear, I know. This is something that we have never addressed out of deference to your poor mother's nerves." He laughed a little grimly. "But with all that has happened, it is something that we must now deal with." He glanced at his brothers, silently obtaining their consent. "With your Uncle Philips' help, we are going to attempt something unconventional. Whether this works or not, I mean to see the end to this entail. You girls and your mother shall never have to worry about being removed from Longbourn." _ Had I only been able to pursue this sooner! _

"What do you have in mind?" Lizzy quickly asked, her mind racing.

"If all else fails, we will pursue a simple recovery," Bennet began.

"I do not believe I have ever heard of such a thing," Bingley wondered aloud. _ I feel so ignorant! I am quickly discovering how little I actually know. _

"It is no wonder," Darcy said, "few publicize such a thing."

"It is a legal suit full of unpleasantries to be sure. If successful, it will restore Longbourn to your father's control," Philips quickly cut in. "But it is a time consuming business and it is considered ungentlemanly in many circles. It is however a largely successful practice and it is a good last resort."

"But what else is possible?" Mary asked quietly, a bit uneasy discussing what was generally considered the domain of men alone. _ I am so grateful that as Mr. Pierce's wife such things will not be our concern. These complexities are too much for me. _

"Simply put, we are offering to buy him out." Philips glanced at Bennet, then looked toward Bingley and Fitzwilliam. _ Do you want to air this in front of them as well? _

Bennet nodded. "You may speak freely. Mr. Darcy has graciously offered his help both to me and to Mr. Bingley and Colonel Fitzwilliam. I have consented to allow him to share the particulars of Longbourn with them." _ As it seems right now, it is possible that any one of them could be managing Longbourn when I am gone. _

"I will propose to Mr. Jacobson that he break the entail and allow us to mortgage Longbourn. In exchange he will receive a large portion of the monies from the mortgage," Philips explained.

"But how will such a sum ever be repaid, Papa?" Kitty immediately asked, her thoughts whirling with the possibilities.

"Your father and I have put together a plan to increase the income of the estate, allowing repayment of the funds in a very reasonable amount of time," Mr. Gardiner replied confidently.

"And what of the rebuilding? How is that to be managed?" The words tumbled out before Lizzy could stop them.

"We have considered that as well," Mr. Bennnet replied, smiling to himself. _ You have not given up your mistress' duties, have you my dear? _ "With Mr. Darcy's help, I believe that can be accomplished." He glanced at Darcy, noticing the gentleman's eyes fixed on his second daughter.

"Oh, Papa!" Jane exclaimed, rushing to his side. She threw her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder. "You are so very good to us."

Mr. Bennet sighed sadly._ If only I had done more for you all. I wish I had set aside dowries to secure your futures better. I can see these young men are taken with you girls, yet they cannot possibly be willing to take on a wife with no dowry. I have not done nearly enough. _ He stroked Jane's back. _But I cannot change what has been, only what will be. I will do my best to ensure your futures now. _

"Thank you, Papa," Mary added, "and Uncle Philips and Uncle Gardiner, for all that you are doing on our behalf. Is there anything that we can do to help?"

Mr. Bennet smiled warmly at his middle daughter. "Since I cannot get to Longbourn yet, I am counting on all of you to survey the damage and compile a list of necessary repairs. Once that is accomplished, if you can continue to work with Mrs. Hill on the management of the house…" his voice broke with emotion, "I would be very grateful."

"Of course," Lizzy joined Jane at their father's chair. "I must admit, I have come to enjoy the challenge and was feeling rather reluctant to give it up." _ Not to mention that I will surely go mad without some sort of occupation. I fear I find Miss Caroline's company as dreadful as Lousia had warned us. My behavior yesterday was so shocking! I cannot succumb to that temptation again. _

Darcy smiled to himself. From across the table, Fitzwilliam winked at him. _ Mythical creatures indeed! I am glad you came to see for yourself that such ladies do in fact exist. We have been nearly brothers all our lives. Perhaps we will become so in fact as well. _

"My very dear girls," Bennet gently hugged his two eldest daughters. "Now, now, we cannot allow such a fine meal go to waste. Let us sit down and enjoy this fine repast."

Smiling at the gentle dismissal, Jane and Lizzy returned to their seats. Lighter conversation ensued as they finished their breakfast. Once they finished, Mr. Philips briefly reviewed the documents with all present.

Bingley and Fitzwilliam, sitting side by side, whispered between themselves. "I would never have considered such a plan," Bingley admitted with a look of admiration toward Philips.

"Indeed, I have never heard of an offer like this one being made," Fitzwilliam agreed readily. "It is a bold man who would even dare make such an offer. I am most impressed. I think Darcy is as well."

"I have to agree with you. He certainly would not become involved if he did not see merit in the idea. He does not show such things readily, but the glimmer in his eye is a telltale sign for sure. I can almost see the wheels in his head turning, wondering how he can use this kind of strategy in his own dealings. Although not tainted by the stains of trade," Bingley laughed self-deprecatingly, "he is a most shrewd manager."

"While I know he is not doing this for self-benefit, I know my cousin and he will be seeking to learn as much as possible from the experience. He collects knowledge as other men collect art, taking great pleasure in every piece he acquires. I expect, in the end, he will benefit as much as Mr. Bennet."

Leaning in conspiratorially, Bingley dropped his voice even lower, "I am not sure I agree with you entirely. I believe he intends to come away with a very great benefit to himself indeed."

Fitzwilliam laughed, a guilty flush creeping up his neck.

"Perhaps you have the same intention, sir?"

Fitzwilliam's eyes narrowed, "It seems that the pot is most definitely calling the kettle black."

Bingley refused to acknowledge the tease, turning his attention back to Mr. Bennet's conversation and ignoring Fitzwilliam's playful nudge.

"Have any of you any questions? Mr. Darcy, any suggestions?" Mr. Bennet asked, ignoring the distraction of the two young men. _ What can those two be chattering about? They certainly find something greatly amusing. _

Lizzy glanced at her sisters, brows knotted in thought. "I do not think so, at least not right now, sir. Perhaps after we have had some time to consider all you have said we might discuss this again?"

"Certainly, I will welcome your questions whenever you have them. Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy chewed his lip with a faraway look. Finally he nodded, "I think the changes that Mr. Philips has implemented are well done. The offer is well thought out. Were I in the situation you describe Mr. Jacobson being in, I would very seriously consider accepting it. I must say this is a brilliantly creative solution and a very generous offer. When you could merely seek remedy in court, I think it speaks of your character that you would try this first."

Mary blushed at his praise of her father. _ I am so glad to hear Mr. Darcy's opinion. I did not know what to make of this business. Mr. Bradley speaks so highly of his principles; I know that if he approves then I can rest easy. No wonder he is so well respected in Derbyshire. Serving the parish he patronized will be a blessing._ She smiled appreciatively at Darcy and her father.

Bingley and Fitzwilliam stared wide-eyed at each other. _ I can count on one hand the number of times I have heard him so openly admire a solicitor's work! I am astonished. Perhaps I should consider employing Mr. Philips myself. _Fitzwilliam glanced back at his cousin.

"Thank you for that, sir." Mr. Bennet nodded somberly. "I suppose then, it is time to allow you to get on with your sojourn to Longbourn." His listeners moved to leave. "Ah, wait, just one more thing." He smiled enigmatically. "It appears that with all the excitement of the last few days my dear girls have forgotten something rather significant."

The ladies exchanged perplexed looks. "I am afraid we have no idea what you are referring to Papa," Jane finally said.

"It is something that your mother and Lydia would certainly not have forgotten," Mr. Gardiner hinted with a small smile.

Kitty's brows creased thoughtfully before her eyes widened with surprise. "There is an assembly at the end of the week, is there not?" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Indeed there is." Bennet crossed his arms over his chest." I do not believe I have ever seen this news received with such equanimity in my household."

"I agree with you, it is rather shocking, is it not? I do not believe their mother would ever be so unmoved by an upcoming assembly," Mr. Gardiner teased with a knowing grin.

"Surely you cannot mean for us to attend?" Mary asked, stunned. Jane and Lizzy nodded emphatically.

"I most certainly do. I promised your mother before she left that I would see to it that you did not miss out on such entertainments that are available to you in Meryton due to my taciturn and unsociable disposition. She was most concerned that I would forbid you to keep company at all in her absence." _ How little she could have expected a gathering like this one, or even the dinner party that preceded it. I must admit I surprised myself, having so much company without Fanny to manage it. But I am so very glad that I did. We might not all be here enjoying this meal otherwise. _

"Oh Papa!" Lizzy exclaimed. "Do not speak about yourself so. You know you are none of those things."

"I am pleased you hold your old father in such esteem, Lizzy. But we both know there are those who would certainly disagree with you," Bennet teased back. "So to the assembly you shall go."

Darcy looked from father to daughter, smiling to himself. _ I never have been partial to dancing, but this assembly might prove to be the exception. _

"What a capital idea!" Bingley declared. "I cannot think of a better way to dispel the heaviness that threatens to settle upon us! I love a country dance!" _ I hope Caroline does not wish to go. Perhaps Darcy and Fitzwilliam can help me come up with a way to discourage her attendance. Then again, after yesterday, it might behoove me to discuss this with Miss Elizabeth! _

"But who will chaperone us?" Lizzy demanded. "We cannot attend alone! It would be entirely inappropriate for us to attend alone."

Bingley looked a little crestfallen, though Fitzwilliam and Darcy nodded in approval. A look of disappointment fell over Kitty's face.

"Lizzy is quite correct," Jane nodded somberly.

"A woman's reputation is as beautiful as it is brittle, Kitty," Mary softly explained, looking down at her hands to hide her own disappointment. "We cannot be too careful." _ After what we have suffered due to Lydia's behavior, we cannot afford to take liberties in the eyes of our neighbors. It seems we have regained their good opinions in recent days. I do not want to jeopardize that for an assembly, no matter how much I would like to attend. _

"You do me credit girls, your mother would be very proud of you." Bennet nodded with a warm smile. "But I am not so unaware of propriety despite my unsociable tendencies." He laughed despite Lizzy's scowl. "Your Uncle Gardiner has offered to accompany you all to the assembly in my place. So you will be properly chaperoned, never fear."

"Thank you Uncle!" Kitty clapped softly. "An assembly would be so much fun, especially right now."

"I am certain your mother would wish for you to attend for just that reason." Gardiner winked at his niece. "So I am staying until the assembly, then I shall return to London to bring word of what has happened at Longbourn to your mother."

Jane and Lizzy exchanged concerned glances. "Will you bring her back home then?" Jane asked.

Fitzwilliam watched Jane carefully._ She looks so troubled at the thought. I wonder what is going on. Perhaps I will have the opportunity to ask her later. _

"I do not yet know," Gardiner replied carefully. "Your aunt and I will see how she responds to the news and make a determination from there. She has experienced great improvements in recent days."

"As much as I would like to have her back with us, I do not wish to jeopardize her recovery," Bennet quickly explained. "Whatever your uncle decides is best, and Lydia will accompany your mother."

_As much discomfort as their sister has brought to them, I am not disappointed to hear that. _ Bingley glanced at Kitty. _ One difficult sister in residence at a time is quite enough. _

"I think Mama would appreciate that, Lydia's company always cheers her." Kitty quickly agreed.

"So then, go upstairs and inform your maid that you will need your gowns readied for the assembly. I imagine she would appreciate the extra time for preparation. Then get yourselves ready to go to Longbourn. I am in great need of your reports! Now off with you!" Mr. Bennet waved his hand impatiently.

The ladies rose and began to whisper among themselves as to what gowns they should have readied for the event. Bingley and Fitzwilliam followed them out. Gardiner and Philips moved to help their brother from his seat.

"Sir, if you will, I would like to have a word with you before we go?' Darcy asked softly.

Bennet's brows rose high on his forehead. "All right, Mr. Darcy. Is there anything else you need before you are off, David?"

"No, I believe we have settled everything. With your leave, I will depart immediately for Bristol. I will send you word by express when I have news." Philips gathered the remainder of his papers into his satchel.

"God speed, brother," Gardiner reached out to shake Philips' hand. "Thank you for all you have done for Madeline and me and for what you are doing now."

"You have done no less for us," Philips nodded.

They quickly left the room, leaving Darcy and Bennet looking at each other expectantly for several long breaths. "So, Mr. Darcy, you wished to speak to me?"

"Yes, indeed." Darcy tugged uncomfortably at his cravat. _ Speak man! Now is not the time to be tongue-tied _"I am afraid I am in a bit of an uncomfortable situation. I do not wish you to misunderstand my motives."

"Your motives? Speak plainly, sir, what is on your mind?" _ What kind of behavior does he believe he needs to defend? _

"I do not wish you to believe that I offered to help you with Longbourn for any hope of gain on my part."

"I still do not understand you, sir." Bennet's brow furrowed deeply.

Darcy took a deep breath, steeling himself. "I spoke with your daughter, Miss Elizabeth yesterday…"

Bennet felt his face grow cold, knowing what was coming.

"I asked permission to…to…to court her, sir. She has agreed."

"A courtship, Mr. Darcy? Are you not rushing into this? You have only known each other, what three weeks, perhaps a month at most? Do you always enter into such serious commitments with so little preparation?" _ I was not prepared for this to happen so soon! First Mary, now my Lizzy? _

"I know our acquaintance has been of short duration, sir, but I am not an impulsive man. You may ask Bingley or my cousin to verify that." Darcy sighed, rubbing his chin. "Mr. Bradley has been known to your family for a long time, has he not? He has giving me his blessing. I no longer have my father with me, but I trust Mr. Bradley as I would have trusted my own father. I hope his approval means something to you as well."

_Interesting how he does not look to his own qualifications to recommend him. That is unusual for a man of his standing. How many would apply to me on the basis of their wealth or influence or connection? He has all of those to be sure and yet he does not rest upon them. How singular. I _"You are correct, your vicar's opinion is of great value to me. However, I must wonder if you truly are aware of what you are asking. I know your sister to be in possession of a large dowry. Tens of thousands of pounds is the number I have heard bandied about, but the exact value is of little importance. It will certainly be a burden to your estate to lose that liquid capital when she marries. A reasonable man would look to replace at least a part of that loss through the addition of his wife's fortune. However, you cannot look to my daughter to restore any of that value to you. I must confess I have not laid aside a yearly sum to bribe worthless young men to marry my daughters. So she has little to offer in that regard."

Darcy grimaced at the comment. _ I hate to admit it; he is right though. My aunt and perhaps even my uncle as well would certainly consider me a fool for even entertaining the thought of a dowerless wife._ "I well understand that sir. However, I also well understand that you love your wife."

Bennet's eyes grew wide. _ How would he possibly know that? Ah, I am sure Lizzy has made that known to him. Still it is not a thing of which gentlemen speak. But it is not the time for such arrogant discretion, is it? _ "Unfashionable though it is, you have spoken the truth, sir. I am afraid I do not understand how that is relevant to this conversation."

"It is indeed unfashionable, however, it is what I grew up with as well. My father and mother were a rare couple. It is relevant to me now because I saw what they had, and I want it for myself." Darcy paused to meet Bennet's eyes. "I find it difficult to speak of such things, sir, but you deserve honesty from me. I abhor disguise of any kind." He drew a deep breath, steeling himself to speak what he had only barely admitted to himself. "I admire and esteem your daughter greatly. She is the handsomest woman of my acquaintance, and I can hardly think of a future without her. I have not declared myself to her yet, but over the course of the last few weeks, I have come to love your daughter quite dearly. You cannot possibly wonder why." A wry smile lifted his lips.

"While that is true, humor her old father and convince me." Bennet removed his glasses and wiped them off, his eyes misty.

"Miss Elizabeth is a beautiful lady, to be sure, but her beauty is so much more than her fine eyes or lovely face. She is a wise and caring woman who is devoted to those she loves. Her wit is a delight and her teasing somehow brings out the best in me. I am a better man for being with her. How could I not love such a woman? May I please have your permission to court your daughter?"

A tear slid down Bennet's cheek. "I do not imagine you are much in the practice of asking permission from anyone, are you sir?"

"No, but you will find I am apt to seek advice from those who have proven themselves worth listening to. Like you, I have been called taciturn and unsociable. But I pray that does not also mean I am any more cold and unfeeling than you." Darcy cocked his head, lifting a brow.

"Touché, Mr. Darcy. Perhaps you are a suitable match for my Lizzy after all. She needs someone who can match her lively mind. She would not do well for a man who wants a showpiece on his arm and a deposit in his bank account." He chewed his lip pensively. "You have my permission, sir." He laughed ruefully, "Somehow it seems as though I just had this conversation with another young man. And I have the feeling that there will be more to come rather sooner than I would like."

"You daughters are remarkable young ladies, sir. Should you wonder that they are receiving attentions from worthy gentlemen?" Darcy carefully replied.

"No, I suppose not. But when you have a daughter, you will understand."

* Pv 12:15


	44. Chapter 41: The lips of the wise protect

**Ch 41: The lips of the wise protect them.* **

**The following afternoon, Jane sat in the garden on a well shaded bench somewhat hidden from view. With anxious fingers she broke the sealing wax on her aunt's letter. Unbeknownst to her, she was not alone. An elegant young man leaned casually against a tree just out of view, watching her intently.**

Fitzwilliam sighed. He had seen the housekeeper deliver her correspondence to her, noting how anxiously she left the room. With a soldier's stealth, he followed her, until she came to rest at the stone bench. _ How peaceful it is to simply watch her. It is as though she brings serenity with her very presence. How many nights on campaign did I long to feel what I am feeling now? This may be the only opportunity I have to obtain what I have longed for. I will not waste it. I do not think Mother and Father ever believed me when I told them that I would not marry for wealth and connections. Father ignored my rantings and Mother just patted my shoulder and assured me that I was just upset over the indiscreet comments I had overheard, I would change my mind soon enough. She will be very disappointed in me when she sees I have not._

He threw his head back against the tree trunk. _ The Army son! Father said, it would be the making of me. Without a doubt, it has made me, but I do not think you or Mother understand what it has made me. _ He shook his head against the grim images that threatened to assault his mind's eye. _ What a fine figure you cut in our red coat! Mother declared. How I despise that color. I have seen far far too much of it. Would that I never have to see it again. _

Unconsciously he flexed his hands into fists. _ I left the Army a changed man indeed. Changed by the screams of dying men. Changed by the fear that death was waiting for me behind the next tree. Changed by seeing the rich bleed and die just like the poor. Changed by knowing how I have played a role in so many of those deaths. No I will never be the same again. I do not see how any man can be the same after years spent in combat. _

Drawing a deep breath, he willed himself calm. _ None of what I once cared about has meaning any more. I simply want to find a place of peace and rest where I can live out my days and forget the screams of the battlefield. That God might allow me that with a wife and a family is almost too much a blessing to believe possible. But there she sits, angelic in her countenance! She could sit for a sculptor seeking to capture Irene* in marble. But could such a woman wish to spend her days with a battle scarred man such as myself? _

His reverie was broken by Jane's soft gasp. He watched as she lifted her fist to her mouth to bite her knuckle, a look of great distress in her eyes. Without a thought he rushed to her side, perching on the bench beside her. "Miss Bennet, are you well?" he exclaimed.

'Oh! Colonel Fitzwilliam!" she cried. "I did not realize you were there." _ Why does it seem that you are always there when I least expect it? And how is it that I suddenly feel so safe with you watching me? _

"I am so sorry for startling you. I was…walking by and I heard you. You sounded so distressed." He glanced down at the letter in her hands to hide the flush he felt on his cheeks. "Have you received bad news?"

She glanced down at the folded paper for a long moment. _ What will he think of us if I tell him? But he will find out. There is no hiding such news. _ "You are correct sir. I have received a letter from my Aunt Gardiner. While she writes of continued improvements made by my mother, there is painful news regarding my sister Lydia."

_I feared as much! I can only imagine Miss Caroline's gossip has some validity after all! How dreadful for Miss Bennet and her sisters. _

"I told you earlier of the concerns I had when my aunt wrote earlier of Lydia's despondency." Fitzwilliam nodded somberly. "She has finally found out what my sister has done…and what is being said about it." Jane's shoulders sagged sadly.

After a brief silence, Fitzwilliam sighed, "I imagine that the gossip that is circulating is far worse than the truth underlying it."

"You are quite correct." Tears welled in Jane's blue eyes, spilling quietly over her cheeks.

"It seems the way of people, I am afraid." Very softly he caught her tears with a fingertip. "I have assured you of my friendship, Miss Bennet. If sharing this burden would ease the weight you carry, I would be most honored to listen."

"You are too kind." She swallowed hard. _ I would rather he hear this from me first. Even if it costs me his good opinion, it is better this way. _ Blinking hard, she looked up into the cloudless sky. "My sister is a lively girl and at times lacks restraint. She also wants discretion and can display the selfishness that is so common at her age. But she is not a mean-spirited girl and would most certainly not do anything to intentionally hurt another. I know her well enough to be most certain of that. Though not always as sensible as I wish she would be, she was raised with strong principles. But it seems her indiscretions have finally caught up with her."

_Dear me, it sounds as if much of what Miss Caroline said may be true after all. _"You said that she was staying with Colonel Forster and his wife. Did something happen to her while she was with them?"

"Yes, but I fear it was largely of her own making." She rubbed the remaining tears from her face.

"What happened?"

"As was her practice when the Regiment was stationed in Meryton, Mrs. Forster entertained many of the younger officers in the afternoons. Lydia made it her occupation to flirt with them as often as possible. But had begun and ended there, we would not behaving this conversation." Jane frowned deeply. "Whilst she was in Brighton, Lydia encountered the Miss Carvers, the sisters of Mr. Carver who was the previous occupant of Netherfield. Mr. Carver left Meryton to escape…" her voice hitched, "undesirable influences on his sisters."

_What did that man say to Miss Bennet? Surely he did not find her influence undesirable? _

"Lydia regularly invited the Miss Carvers to meet the officers at the Forster's house. The sister's followed Lydia's example, or so Mr. Carver believed, and became known among the regiment as shameless flirts. Their brother was not aware of his sisters' activities, at least not at that time." Fixing her eyes over his shoulder, she continued. "Miss Carver, who I am distressed to say was quite forward even coming into Lydia's company, was quite taken by a young lieutenant in the regiment. One of his friends was fond of my sister. Miss Carver persuaded Lydia to agree to a clandestine meeting in the woods outside of town."

"Were the young ladies compromised?" Fitzwilliam gritted his teeth, dreading the answer.

Jane sighed, "Their virtue, my Aunt reports, was not ruined, but Lydia is no longer the innocent she once was. They were fortunate that Mrs. Forster received word of the meeting and the Colonel happened upon them before something more serious happened. I fear if it were not for his fortuitous appearance, the results would have been far worse. As much as I would like to believe otherwise, I cannot bring myself to believe that young men who would make such a suggestion would do so with the most wholesome of intentions."

"No doubt." He laid three fingers over hers on the bench.

Her voice caught in her throat at the touch of his hand. He eyes drifted down for just a moment, savoring the sight of his hand on hers. _ I should pull my hand away, this cannot be proper. _ "At that point Colonel Forster wrote Father and insisted that he come retrieve Lydia saying she had become unmanageable. Though he did not make known the severity of the Colonel's censure, my aunt's letter leaves me with no doubt. Stupid, stupid girl!" Jane crumpled the paper in her hand and exhaled heavily. "For her part, Lydia, it seems received a great fright. She had no idea of the danger she had put herself in nor the liberties the officer might attempt to take with her. She understands a great deal more now. I am deeply sorry that she should have to learn in such a terrible way. But it seems at least that has had a positive effect on her. My aunt writes she has become far more discreet."

"That is welcome news. But surely that is not all that has happened. I can see it in your eyes; there is more to your tale." His eyes sought hers, holding them in an intimate embrace.

"I am afraid you are correct. The elder Miss Carver received an offer of marriage from her lieutenant and agreed to elope with him. Apparently she thought it a great romantic adventure. Though Lydia did not support her friend's decision, she was persuaded to help her accomplish the elopement. Miss Carver threatened to spread word of Lydia's compromise throughout Brighton if she did not assist. Colonel Forster threatened to flog the two young men involved if word of their meeting got out, so Lydia thought she would be safe from exposure. Given Miss Carver's threat, Lydia did as she was asked." Jane broke their gaze, feeling as exposed under his scrutiny.

"Of course. I imagine she did not tell Colonel Forster what was going on because he was already so put out with her."

Surprised, Jane met his eyes once more, finding them filled with understanding. "Yes, that is quite correct. But it appears that there were few secrets in the Regiment nonetheless and Mr. Carver was made aware of his sister's plans in time to intercept them on the way to Gretna Green. He was able to stop what would have been an imprudent marriage on both sides."

"But the Carver's blamed Lydia?" He pressed her finger's warmly.

"Indeed. Mr. Carver blamed my sister both for influencing Miss Carver and for assisting in the deed. Miss Carver declared that it was Lydia who convinced her to go through with the elopement. Miss Martha Carver, her younger sister, agreed and the three have been telling the story to anyone who would listen not only in Brighton, but now in London. He went so far as to confront my Aunt in her own drawing room, bringing these accusations against my sister to her face. Aunt Gardiner writes it was a very unpleasant interview and that my Uncle was required to remove Mr. Carver." Jane swallowed hard. With a weak smile she added, "So it seems the Bennet sisters have quite a reputation in London now." Tears filled her eyes again. _ I know you have pledged your friendship, but with connections such as yours, you cannot risk associating with our family. _

Fitzwilliam considered his response carefully. "I find it interesting that they would so freely circulate the tale of their sister's indiscretion, for whatever reason. For them to place the blame on your sister is to say that Miss Carver is a woman of weak mind and even weaker values. A woman who could be so easily persuaded to act against her principles is surely not one that any respectable man would wish for in a wife. In their efforts to cast a shadow upon your sister, I believe they have put themselves in an even poorer light. What is more, those who are familiar with the ways of society, given a few moments to consider the tale, would be apt to ask why they spread such gossip themselves unless they are trying to prevent the truth of the story from coming out."

Jane started at him wide-eyed and skeptical.

"Oh yes, there are always those who will believe whatever they are told by the first person who tells them." _ As is most certainly the cast with Miss Caroline, I am afraid. No one could mistake her for a woman of good sense though. _ "However, the older women of the Ton are as canny as the officers that I used to serve with in the Army. They are not prone to take such intelligence merely at face value. I truly believe that the Carvers are unknowingly doing more damage to themselves than they are to your sister and the rest of you."

"You are very kind. But My Aunt also writes that she expects that word of this sordid affair will be reaching Meryton soon. We are not so far away from London and many come and go from there regularly. I would be surprised if the gossip is not already making its way around the neighborhood." She blinked hard and rubbed her temples. "I do not believe that the gossip-mongers of our small village are as savvy as those of the Ton's first circles. Here, it will be taken at face value. I fear we will feel the effects most dreadfully. I must discuss this with Lizzy. Perhaps it will be best that we do not attend the assembly after all. There is no need to expose ourselves in such a way, especially when we are already imposing upon Uncle Gardiner to chaperone us."

_I cannot tell her that Miss Caroline has already been a part of spreading such malicious gossip. But I will not stand idly by and allow Jane and her sisters to be so damaged. _ "I have been a soldier for a long time, Miss Bennet, and if I may be so bold as to suggest this is not the time for a retreat. To do so is to suggest that the gossip is truth. If I were leading this campaign I would charge in with a frontal assault, fighting back this malice directly."

"I am afraid I do not understand. For my sisters and I to argue with such…"

"I do not mean for you and your sisters to argue. You are correct, it would not reflect well upon you. With your permission, allow me to share this with Bingley, Darcy and Pierce. Allow us to fight for our fair maidens. I am certain we can counter this attack on your family and successfully defend your reputations."

_Our fair maidens? Did I hear him correctly? Does he mean what I think he means? _

Fitzwilliam watched her face closely, suddenly realizing he had let slip more than he had intended to in his simple statement. He suddenly laughed to himself.

"Forgive me, sir, but I fear I do not understand why you are laughing." _ I have misunderstood! He is laughing at me! What a fool I am! _

"Most particularly when you have been discovered in such an inappropriate encounter." Mr. Bennet's voice came from behind them. He leaned heavily on a thick cane, scowling at the couple.

"Papa!" Jane exclaimed, jumping up to rush to him. "Please, come and sit down. I did not think you were supposed to be walking about on your own yet."

Hobbling to sit down as his daughter directed, Mr. Bennet continued, "Do not distract me, Jane. I could not keep to the house for one moment longer. While I appreciate your concern, I still require an explanation for this indecorous meeting."

Jane stammered, but Fitzwilliam cut her off. "It is my fault, sir. She was sitting here reading her correspondence when I came upon her. I suppose I should not have joined her as I did without a chaperone present."

"No, you certainly should not have." Mr. Bennet glared. "What moved you to make your inappropriate choice, sir. I am quite certain that a man of your standing know much better."

"I could see Miss Bennet was distressed by what she had read and I was concerned for her comfort."

Glancing at Jane, Mr. Bennet saw the traces of her tears. His anger grew. "Then explain to me your laugher! I see she has been crying and you find amusement in that?"

"Papa! Please, it is not like that." Jane protested laying a hand on her father's arm.

"I do not take my amusement at her expense, sir, far from it." Fitzwilliam sighed in resignation. "I was laughing at myself sir."

"At yourself? I require more explanation than that." He tapped his cane on the ground impatiently.

"You should have it," Fitzwilliam agreed, seeking Jane's eyes. "We were speaking of a military campaign. I laughed at the irony. I revealed my secrets to you without even realizing it. I suppose it was good that I never faced interrogation during my tour in the Army since I give up intelligence so easily."

"Your secrets sir?" Jane's brows rose. _ Then I did hear him correctly? _A pretty blush rose on her cheeks.

A broad smile lit Fitzwilliam's face. _ And I have her answer! _ A sudden light-headedness rushed through him. "I believe I need to have a discussion with you sir, one that you have perhaps had in recent memory with my cousin?"

Mr. Bennet's frown and huff revealed his answer.

"Lizzy and Mr. Darcy?" Jane exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands. "How wonderful! She did not tell me, but I could see in her eyes that something important had transpired. We tried to speak last night, but…"

"Yes, yes, my dear. Go speak with your sister. She will have much to tell you I have no doubt. It seems I am destined to have another very difficult conversation. I should be prepared for this by now, but this may just be too much for a father to bear all at once." He waved her off.

She gasped, alarmed, and turned to Fitzwilliam. Both men looked at her and laughed.

"My dear girl," Mr. Bennet patted her hand. "You are indeed too good. You see only the best in others, but you are most easily fooled by our teasing." He turned to Fitzwilliam wistfully. "Perhaps she does need one of His Majesty's finest to protect her after all."

_*The Greek goddess of peace_

_**PR 14:3 _


	45. Chapter 42: Keep your tongue from evil

**Ch 42: Keep your tongue from evil***

The following afternoon, the young gentlemen gathered for tea at Mr. Pierce's cottage. They sat together in the cheerful drawing room as the housekeeper flitted to and fro.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts," Mr. Pierce smiled. "You have done yourself proud today! It all looks and smells delicious. I do not see how we can possibly finish all that you have laid out for us."

"Aye, sir," she laughed, "but you give me so little opportunity to lay out a good table for you." Her eyes twinkled merrily.

"I know, serving a curate is a life of such deprivation," he agreed, chuckling.

The others joined in, Bingley's distinct laugh most prominent of them all. Mrs. Potts curtsied and left the room, shutting the door behind her. For a few moments, the occupants of the room served themselves from the generously laden sideboard.

"I say, this is a lovely roast of beef." Bingley laid several thick slices on his plate. "I must ask Mrs. Lance to speak to Mrs. Potts about where to obtain meat such as this. It seems that Louisa has not yet identified all the best shops."

"Do enjoy yourself, Bingley. It will do Mrs. Potts' heart good. She is quite correct, I tend to have little company, and she does so enjoy presenting a good table. Without a proper mistress, I am afraid this old bachelor is rather at loose ends regarding entertaining guests." His smile became wistful. "I am happy that the problem will soon be remedied." He turned his gaze to Darcy and Fitzwilliam. "It seems that I have begun quite a rush of conversations for my dear landlord and soon to be father-in-law. I probably should apologize to him for that, as it seems he was woefully unprepared to consider so many suits for his daughters' hands at once." He grinned as he saw the bewilderment on the cousins' faces. "You truly do not understand how rapidly word travels in a village this size. I know you believe you kept your counsel diligently, but the walls and the servants have ears. Good news such as this does not stay quiet long."

Squaring his shoulders with quiet dignity, Darcy nodded with amused resignation. "Pemberley's servants are schooled by my housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds, in the need for discretion at all times. My dear mother would tolerate no gossip, neither within the house nor among the neighbors. While she was a patient mistress, this was one issue upon which there was no negotiation. There were no second chances regarding the matter of gossip. One confirmed episode, and the servant was dismissed without references. It did not take long for the message to be clearly received. From time to time a new servant came and went quickly. But, in general, the staff has stayed with us for a long time. Forbidding wagging tongues seems to be a small price to pay for the pleasant conditions that Pemberley has to offer."

"But we are not talking about estates and servants, Darcy," Pierce teased, reaching for his teacup. "I believe you have left the more pertinent issue unaddressed."

Darcy tipped his head. "Too true, sir, you are correct, Miss Elizabeth has agreed to a courtship and her father has granted me his permission." He could not suppress the smile that flirted at the corners of his lips.

"Oh, ho!" Fitzwilliam laughed, slapping his thighs." Do not let his calm demeanor fool you. That twinkle in his eye and the smile he tries so diligently to hide are that gentleman's equivalent of a young boy running unfettered through a meadow crying out for joy at the top of his lungs."

Darcy turned an inscrutable eye to his cousin and lifted a brow. "Once again, cousin, you are attempting to divert attention from yourself by focusing it upon the one who least deserves it."

"Least deserves it?" Fitzwilliam took a long sip of his tea. "I can hardly agree with that. You have surprised us all by asking a woman with whom your acquaintance has been of short duration, nary a month, I believe, for a courtship…" He paused to consider Darcy's curious expression. "Nooo," he shook his head knowing, "you asked for her hand, and she insisted on a more proper courtship, did she not?"

Darcy frowned and looked away, returning his attention to his plate. _ Some day you will learn to hold your tongue Fitzwilliam! _

"You see, I am right! She would not take your hand right away! The much sought after Fitzwilliam Darcy was expected to behave like a mere commoner and engage in a courtship first!" Fitzwilliam laughed and nudged Bingley. "And he says this is not attention worthy! No, every young heiress of the Ton will be crying bitterly into her pillow tonight, and he thinks that is unworthy news. Indeed, Darcy! To think, you have flaunted custom and, in the eyes of many, good sense, and believe that is not in some way noteworthy?"

Darcy's dark eyes flashed angrily as he ground his teeth and fidgeted in his seat. "Are you suggesting in any way that my offer to Miss Elizabeth…"

"Was nothing less than the pinnacle of good taste and judgment, to be sure! I could intimate nothing less. But surely you must agree that not all will see the matter in the same light."

Bingley flashed a warning gaze at Fitzwilliam. "Miss Elizabeth is a fine lady, Darcy, and I think you are a very fortunate man to have gained her acceptance."

"And I agree with your fine friend here," Fitzwilliam quickly agreed, sensing the tension radiating from Darcy. _ It will not do to anger him. I had thought by now he would be more amenable to a tease but perhaps I overestimated his transformation. Or perhaps this is still to unsure a place for him. For all his confidence, perhaps this is his Achilles' heel. _

"Do not believe you have succeeded in your quest, Richard," Darcy warned calmly, not looking up from his bread. "You have not achieved the diversion you believe you have."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Fitzwilliam demanded playfully, leaning forward, elbows on his knees.

Pierce and Bingley exchanged amused glances, suppressing their laughter. Pierce leaned into to Bingley, whispering, "You would think those two are brothers the way they carry on!"

"They will be soon enough!" Bingley whispered back with a wink.

"You seem to overlook the very pertinent fact that I requested an audience with Mr. Bennet after speaking with Miss Elizabeth. I approached him in all humility and asked permission to court his daughter." Darcy placed his plate quietly on the table beside him. "Whereas you, my brash cousin," he looked at Bingley and Pierce with a conspiratorial smile, "if Miss Elizabeth recounted the story to me correctly, you were caught in an inappropriate interview with Miss Bennet and called to account for it by her good father."

Bingley began to laugh, slapping Fitzwilliam's shoulder. Pierce turned an admonishing eye on the colonel. "I believe, sir, you have some explaining to do. Although not official, yet, I do take the liberty of considering Miss Bennet my sister already, and I cannot allow you to tarnish her reputation."

"We were in the garden, in plain sight of the house…" Fitzwilliam protested, blushing.

"Without a chaperone…" Darcy clearly enjoyed Fitzwilliam's discomfort.

"There was no need for a chaperone! Apparently her father was watching us the entire time! So, in fact, you could say that we were chaperoned." He raked hair back from his forehead. "I was out for a walk and saw her reading…"

"And were found at her side by her father!" Darcy blinked, brows lifted. "You were even so bold as to hold her hand."

"I was not!" Fitzwilliam slapped his thighs while his companions chortled merrily.

"Give it up, Fitzwilliam, he is not going to let you win this hand," Bingley advised, wiping tears from his eyes. "You must admit defeat once in a while."

Snorting, Fitzwilliam waved them off and returned to his plate.

"Oh, do not sulk now, sir," Pierce teased, offering to refill his tea.

"This is not a sulk," Darcy countered, "I have seen him sulking in high dudgeon, and what you see now bears no resemblance to it."

Fitzwilliam eyed him narrowly. "What has happened to you? You look like Fitzwilliam Darcy, but the resemblance ends there." He smiled and shook his head. "I do believe that the liveliness of your Miss Elizabeth is catching up with you. Between her and your friend Bingley here, they will have you a reformed man. Your days as the taciturn and unsociable Master of Pemberley are numbered! Enjoy them while you can. Soon enough, no one will believe you to be stern and intractable."

Darcy sighed contentedly. "And I will be a better man for it." He regarded his cousin for a moment. "I believe that Miss Bennet is working similar changes upon your person as well. Her serenity seems to have softened the edges of your humor, Fitzwilliam. I believe your mother and sister will approve."

Fitzwilliam snorted, but his smile belied his scowl.

Pierce nodded, "I do believe the Bennet sisters bring out the best in us all, as true helpmeets ought." He turned to Bingley, "So are you to be added to our number soon?"

Bingley swallowed hard. "I…that is to say…that is a personal question is it not?"

"A man who cannot take his own medicine!" Fitzwilliam crowed reaching over to slap Bingley's back.

"Miss Kitty is full young, she is only seventeen." A blush rose on Bingley's fair skin.

"Many girls enter their first season in London at that age," Darcy countered calmly.

"Louisa's betrothed Mr. Hurst will return from the continent in just a few months. We expect the wedding will be just two or three months after that." Bingley pulled at his cravat uncomfortably.

"What does that have to do with Miss Kitty?" Fitzwilliam challenged.

"She and I…we…I mean to say…we discussed the matter at some length and we have decided to continue our acquaintance until Louisa has married. She will stand up with Louisa and I with Hurst, then we will…"

"Announce an engagement of your own?" Darcy lifted an eyebrow.

"Perhaps a courtship, we will see at that time."

"That is nearly six months, man!" Fitzwilliam waved his hands excitedly. "Do you think it wise to wait so long? Are you not concerned that a bolder man will not seek to take your place? Why could you wish to take such a risk? She is a lovely young lady."

Pierce studied Bingley critically. "This is not about Miss Kitty, but rather about your sister." Bingley flushed bright red and he bowed his head. "You and Miss Kitty do not wish to distract from Miss Bingley's wedding."

Still looking down, Bingley said softly, "She has been in Caroline's shadow all her life. Miss Kitty wishes to allow her to be the center of attention for her wedding. Miss Kitty has already begun to help her plan. I do not recall seeing Louisa so happy. Another event near in time would only distract from Louisa's."

An awkward silence followed. Finally Darcy leaned in to clap Bingley's shoulder. "You are a good brother, Charles. I am willing to wait a little while longer to add you to my growing collection of brothers."

"And I am glad to know your intentions toward my future sister are honorable." Pierce winked. The men laughed as some of the tension dissipated.

"All levity aside," Fitzwilliam sighed heavily, turning all eyes to him, "I am afraid it is time for us to rally ourselves to defend our helpmeets, as we are called to do."

Suddenly every man in the room was sober and alert. "Defend them from what?" Darcy demanded.

"I stopped to converse with Miss Bennet yesterday because she was deeply distressed by news she had just received from London."

"Her sister?" Bingley asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fitzwilliam leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "I am afraid so."

"What is the news? When I spoke with Miss Mary, she told me nothing." Pierce rubbed his knuckles under his chin.

"I do not believe she knew anything until well into the evening. Miss Bennet took some time to share the news with her father and uncle before approaching her sisters with it." Fitzwilliam looked from one pair of concerned eyes to another. "You will forgive me for putting it this way, Bingley, but the good news is that the truth is not nearly as bad as the intelligence that Miss Caroline shared with us."

"Caroline spoke of it to you?" Bingley snapped angrily, looking ready to spring to his feet. _ That is the last straw! Darcy, you were right. I am glad I have already begun the arrangements to send her to Scarborough. _"When did she tell you?"

"Shortly after the fire at Longbourn, the next evening perhaps? I take it you forbade her from speaking of it?" Fitzwilliam said. "Well, at least it left me prepared for what Miss Bennet shared with me. That is some small blessing."

"Is it right for us to be discussing this without them? Would they wish us…" Pierce wondered aloud.

"I have already sought Miss Bennet's permission to have this conversation, so you need not fear on that account." Fitzwilliam smiled to himself. _ You would certainly not have survived as a soldier. I suppose it is a good thing you are a clergyman instead, you are much better suited to that office.. _

Pierce sighed with relief. "I am pleased to hear that. So then, what has happened?"

Quickly Fitzwilliam recounted the details of Jane's letter. "Clearly the fault here is with Miss Carver, and she seeks to defend her reputation by ruining Miss Lydia's. Sadly, it is a tactic I have seen before."

"I have seen Caroline attempt it herself; but it did not go well for her. There were enough who could see through her ploy and place the blame squarely where it belonged. Unfortunately, Louisa was caught in the backlash, and it has been very difficult for her as a result. It is too easy for sisters to be caught in the downfall of a sibling." Bingley scrubbed his face with his hands.

"The Ton will have to deal with itself for now. I think we must concentrate on what is going on here in Meryton." Fitzwilliam rubbed his fist into his other palm.

"It sounds as though you have something in mind." Pierce leaned back in his seat to listen.

"I do." Fitzwilliam smiled wryly. "My mother managed the intrigues of the Ton with as much strategy as any general I have served with. I have watched her for many years, and I believe I have learned a few things from my observations."

"All right then, Colonel," Bingley grinned, rubbing his hands together, "take command of this operation."

Mary rapidly strode through the corridor, returning to Mr. Bradley's room. Doctor Abbot had just visited, and she had seen him to the door. She was grateful for good news this afternoon. The doctor had declared that Mr. Bradley was mending well, so well, he thought, that perhaps he was not suffering from a broken bone after all, but merely a serious sprain. Louisa's arm appeared to be without infection, and her father's burns were healing cleanly and his ankle was much better able to bear weight. Her mind, relieved of these burdens, began churning on other issues.

"Oh, Miss Caroline!" Mary exclaimed as she tried to avoid colliding with the other woman. "I am so sorry. I am afraid I did not see you there."

Caroline stopped abruptly, a sour look on her face. At first she glared at Mary, but her gaze quickly softened. "Do not be alarmed, Miss Mary, I am quite well." She patted Mary's arm.

"I am glad for that. Now, if you will excuse me, I must return…" _I do not wish to be rude, but I certainly do not want to engage in conversation right now._

"Of course, dear. I completely understand." Caroline smiled condescendingly.

Something about the tone of Caroline's voice made Mary pause mid-step and look back at her warily.

"I am sure you must be quite upset, and in no mind for chat. Never mind. You can be sure I understand, and will not hold it against you." She turned to walk away.

Mary's face grew cold and her chest tightened. "Excuse me, Miss Caroline, but I do not have the pleasure of understanding you." _ She cannot possibly be aware of Jane's letter. I certainly have no wish to discuss it with her. _

"Your secret is safe with me, do not worry. I am the pinnacle of discretion."

"What secret do you believe yourself to be keeping, for I have no recollection of sharing any confidence with you?"

"You did not need to share it with me. The word of your sister's shocking imprudence is all over town by now, to be sure." She laid her hand on Mary's shoulder. "Everyone knows. There is hardly any secret left to be kept."

Mary's eyes flashed angrily. "What precisely is it that you believe you know about my sister?"

"Her hand in Miss Carver's near elopement; how she convinced an innocent girl to try and abscond away with that young officer; that is the talk of Meryton right now. Then, of course, there is Miss Lydia's impropriety with an officer of her own…."

"That is quite enough, Miss Caroline. I insist on knowing whereby you came by this information, and why you believe it is all over Meryton." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"While in town, I made the acquaintance of Miss Martha Carver. I am afraid she was privy to these events first hand. It was she who made me familiar with your sister's role." Caroline's brows lifted, daring Mary to challenge her.

"Miss Caroline, knowing how you have been affected by gossip yourself, I am incredibly surprised that you would believe such information so unquestioningly. Can you not discern when tales are being told simply to destroy the reputation of another?" Mary's eyes flashed with irritation.

"Of course you would say such a thing. You must be desperately afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Surely you have considered that a clergyman cannot be connected to such an intrigue. As soon as he hears of it, I am quite certain that your Mr. Pierce will be forced to withdraw his offer. A woman with such a sister could not be a parson's wife. Everyone will consider her as wanton as her sister!" Caroline sighed, "You poor dear. I can see by your face, you never considered such a possibility, did you? I am sorry to be the bearer of such dire news for you. Truly I am, especially considering there is little chance you will ever have another such offer. With no dowry, no worthy man will have a reason to look at you again."

Mary's face grew pale as she gasped. _ It cannot be possible. Surely it cannot! _

"You look as if you are going to faint! Here, let me help you to a chair." Caroline took Mary's arm.

"Caroline!" Louisa's strident voice called from down the hall. "Stop it right now!" She quickly made her way to Mary's side.

"Whatever are you talking about, Louisa? I was merely helping our friend find a place to sit down. I am concerned she is about to succumb to a fit of nerves, just like I heard her mother was wont to do." Caroline clutched her chest in offense.

"She is in such a state only because of what you said to her!"

"Please, Louisa, let it rest," Mary whispered hoarsely, grasping Louisa's hand. _ I must get away from this horrid woman! How can Louisa possibly be related to her? _

"No, not this time, Mary. She has gone too far." Louisa spun on her sister. "I heard enough, Caroline, enough to be confident of the horrid things you just said to my dear friend. I cannot imagine what possessed you to say such things!"

"What of it? I only spoke the truth as I know it." She glanced at Mary, who leaned heavily against the wall. "Does she not deserve to know what is being said of her family? Is it not right that she should be allowed to prepare herself for the inevitable?"

"I think, Miss Caroline," came Mr. Bradley's voice as he appeared at the doorway of his room, balancing on a pair of walking sticks, "that you have said entirely too much. Allow Miss Mary the dignity of considering all you have had to say without quite so much company." Mary looked up gratefully, tears in her eyes. Bradley beckoned her to him and she immediately went to his side. "That is a dear girl. Help me back to my chair now. I fear it will take me far longer to become accustomed to these sticks than I first thought." Mary helped him limp back into his room. "I believe my first estimates about my mobility were a bit ambitious."

Louisa watched her friend disappear into the room, then whirled on her sister. "You have gone too far this time, Caroline," she hissed.

"You forget yourself, Louisa!" Caroline snapped back, tearing her arm out of Louisa's grasp. "How dare you speak to me like that! Who do you think I am?"

"I think you are a selfish, self-centered, mean-spirited excuse for a woman, who is never happy unless she has made someone else feel lower than herself." Louisa's eyes blazed as she stamped her foot.

"I will hear no more of this! You will not speak to me this way, I will not have it." Caroline tried to walk away, but Louisa followed her closely. "Leave me now. I have no wish for your company."

"At last there is something we agree upon!" Louisa exclaimed. "Neither Charles nor I have wish for your company any longer either! I am so pleased to hear we are in agreement. I will do as you ask, and take my leave of you. As soon as Charles returns, I will tell him you no longer are desirous of our company, and will be leaving for Scarborough as soon as arrangements can be made." She smiled triumphantly.

"How dare you! I said no such thing. I have no intention of…"

"I did not ask you your intentions, Caroline. I have informed you of what is going to take place. Or have you forgotten that Charles declared that if you made any further mention of that horrid gossip you would be removed from this house immediately?"

Caroline snorted, "That? You must be joking. You and I both know he meant none of that. He was merely making bluster to impress Mr. Darcy, who was observing the entire interview." She waved her hand dismissively.

"I would not be so certain of anything, sister. You can be sure I will be talking to Charles as soon as he returns this afternoon. If I were you, I would start packing my trunks immediately. I will be sure and inform your maid." Louisa spun on her heel and stomped away, panting to catch her breath. _ I think if I were not so angry, that would actually have felt good! I cannot believe that she would say such things to dear Mary. But no more. This is the last time Caroline will embarrass me in that way. _

Mary assisted Mr. Bradley into an overstuffed chair near the fireplace, blinking back tears as she tucked a blanket over his lap.

"You must not overtax yourself, sir. I know what Dr. Abbott said, but you must not push yourself too hard, too soon. We cannot risk you taking another fall and making your injuries worse still," she lectured, her voice wavering slightly.

"You are a dear girl," Bradley clasped her hand warmly. "Now, pull up that other chair and have a seat beside me."

Reluctantly, Mary did as she was bid. "Do you care for tea, or perhaps anything else? I can get Mrs. Lance…"

"No, no, I am perfectly fine. What I wish is to speak to you." Bradley caught her eye. She could not hold up under his gaze, and tears began to overflow. He fumbled in his pocket to withdraw a handkerchief and handed it to her. She took it gratefully, hiding behind the linen square for a moment to restore her composure.

"What do you wish to speak of, sir?" Mary asked softly, folding the handkerchief over itself several times.

"I just wanted to thank you for the prodigious good care you have taken of me. Dr. Abbot is quite convinced you have been instrumental in my recovery. I am very grateful. To be most honest with you, I have spent many years caring for others, but there have been few who have shown me as much care as you have. I am humbled to receive such a gift."

"You are most welcome, sir." Mary swallowed her tears back. "It is an honor to be able to offer you some small service."

Bradley smiled thoughtfully. "Do you recall the story of Job, Miss Mary?"

"I do," her brows knit, "pray tell me why you should bring that up now?"

"It does seem like an unusual reference, does it not?" He laughed softly. "I have long considered Job, what he went through and what he must have thought and felt. At the end of his story, if you remember, he was granted sons and daughters equal to those he lost in his trials." Mary nodded, still clearly perplexed. "I believe I finally understand how he must have felt to be surrounded by his children once again."

"I am afraid I still do not understand you."

"I suppose I am being rather circumspect today. I do not believe I have ever told you, I lost my wife in childbirth. I raised my daughter alone until she was the age of your youngest sister." He watched her eyes flicker with interest. "My daughter was seduced by a gentleman's son."

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir!" Mary cried, her hand covering her mouth.

"She died in her confinement, taking with her, my grandson."

Mary shook her head, tears overflowing once again.

"I fear I have often thought of Job. Sometimes I have fancied myself to have felt like him as well. Through the years, I have felt that connection with Job lessen. But today, I am feeling that kinship renewed. You see," he reached to take her hand, "I feel as though the good Lord has restored to me a daughter in you, and in Pierce, I now have a son as well." Mary looked up at him in wonder. "My heart is very full right now."

"But Miss Caroline…" Mary stammered.

"What of her? Her words are worth little, and she certainly does not speak for me, nor for your Mr. Pierce." He nodded encouragingly. "Though her words are hurtful, to be sure, just consider the heart that speaks them. Have compassion on a heart so hurt and bitter that she could feel vindicated in such speech." Mary dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief again. "I look quite forward to having you and Mr. Pierce back at Pemberley with me."

"You know that Mr. Darcy…"

"And I am immensely pleased he has finally done so. I am glad for you that your sister will be near. I know that will be a comfort for you both as you come to such an unfamiliar place. But I have no doubt that you shall learn to love Pemberley as I have. You two will be most welcome in the neighborhood, I am certain." Unable to contain herself, Mary threw her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. Contentedly, he returned the embrace. _ I am indeed blessed. _

*** PS 34:13**


	46. Chapter 43: Do not repay evil with evil

**Ch 43:** Do not repay evil with evil *

The next morning Bingley stood arguing loudly with the ticketing clerk. "What do you mean two weeks?" he shouted.

Fitzwilliam stared at his friend, shocked at the outburst. _ I did not know you had it in you, man. Good on you. Darcy tells me he hardly recognizes you. Now I see why. _

"Sir, I am very sorry. I would like very much to help you," the rattled young clerk stammered, dabbing at the sweat beading on his forehead with a limp handkerchief. "If it were in my power, I would have the coach set off for Scarborough immediately. However, it is simply not possible. The weather in that part of the country has been particularly brutal these last few weeks, and the roads are currently impassable to a coach of any size. Even on horseback, the trek is difficult at best. It is our best estimate that it will be a fortnight before the roads are safely passable again."

"I will check back with you in a week," Bingley growled and stalked out of the office, Fitzwilliam scurrying behind. They kept a brisk pace down the street. "I cannot believe this. I simply cannot believe this." He threw his hands in the air, gesticulating wildly.

"Slow down, Bingley! If you were a horse, I'd worry about you throwing a shoe at this pace!" Fitzwilliam laid a hand on his shoulder to bring him to a halt.

"Can you please explain to me how it is that now I have finally decided to send my sister away, there is no way to do so?" Bingley ground his teeth angrily. "Would that I could send my carriage with her and be done with it. But I need it here, and do not wish her the satisfaction of inconveniencing me in such a way!"

"The roads are impassible, even if you sent your carriage, it would do no good. She still could not get to Scarborough. Moreover, had you chosen to send her back the day she arrived, you could not have done so safely, the roads have been inundated for that long." Fitzwilliam forced back his laughter. "Take a deep breath and calm down. It would not do to give yourself an apoplexy."

"That is easy for you to say! You do not have to deal with the harridan!" Bingley panted hard, recovering himself._ What has happened to me? I cannot believe what she has driven me to! _ "I am sorry, Fitzwilliam. You are right. I am overreacting. I am just so frustrated right now. I truly do not know what to do."

"With any luck for us all, she will continue to keep to her rooms. I believe that she thinks if she stays out of your way long enough, you will forget your ire and things will return to the way they have always been." Fitzwilliam set off walking again, leading the way toward the coffee house.

"I am at loath to admit that is precisely what she has experienced in the past." Bingley removed his hat to rake his fingers through his hair. "I have allowed her to manipulate me, permitting her to behave as she would without censure. Now we are all paying the price. I expect she does not believe I will make good on my threat." He tucked his hat under his arm.

They entered the small shop and sat down near the window. Fitzwilliam signaled the serving girl to bring them coffee and something to eat. "So do you believe she means to attend the coming assembly?"

Bingley frowned and rubbed his pounding temples. "I have no idea what is going on in her mind. Who could predict what goes on in that dark place? I cannot leave such a thing to chance though. I will forbid her from attending this very afternoon. She will have no further opportunity to spread her gossip."

The girl returned with their coffee and a plate of fresh scones, jam and butter. She curtsied, and Fitzwilliam dismissed her. They wasted no time in helping themselves to the fragrant offerings.

"You may want to reconsider that." Fitzwilliam savored a mouthful of raspberry jam. _ Darcy would enjoy this. They taste like Pemberley. _

"Have you gone daft? What possible reason could there be for permitting her in a public place with people who might listen to the vitriol she spews with nearly every breath!" He spread jam on his scone, carelessly dripping some on his sleeve. Grumbling, he fumbled with his napkin to mop the berries from the fabric.

Fitzwilliam raised his hands in surrender. "I will grant you, at first blush, it does seem a ridiculous idea, but hear me out. As an officer for His Majesty all these years, I have acquired a bit ot tactical expertise. I believe we can use this to further our cause."

"You are quite serious about this! I cannot believe what I am hearing. But I suppose I would do well to listen to you, hardened soldier that you are; you might have some insights for handling this dragon." Bingley laughed grimly as he sipped his coffee. "My, this is strong stuff they brew here. Where is the cream?"

"Here you go, and some sugar as well." He handed the items to his friend, smiling to himself as Bingley poured a liberal measure of both into the bitter beverage. Fitzwilliam took another bite of his scone, savoring the sweet jam. "You believe that Caroline is the bearer of most of the gossip in town?"

"I am most certain of it."

"Then, not only will our behavior with the Miss Bennets make a clear statement, our interactions with your sister will as well." Fitzwilliam lifted his eyebrow suggestively.

Bingley's eyes widened with interest. "What are you suggesting?"

"Only this, if she finds her expectation of ready partners from the Netherfield party is not fulfilled, others may infer neither her company nor her words are welcome to us. The three of us being gentlemen of some notoriety in the neighborhood, that message could be a very powerful one indeed."

"Are you suggesting we cut her in public?" he gasped. _ As horrid as she has been, I do not believe I can bring myself to do such a thing. That really is taking things too far. _

"No, nothing so ill-mannered. That would not reflect well upon any of us." _ Not to mention Jane would never forgive me for doing such a thing. I would by no means sacrifice her comfort for anything to do with Caroline Bingley. _Fitzwilliam extended his hand. "To fail to ask her to dance while dancing with the rest of the ladies in our party is by no means a direct cut. Nothing at all need be said. After all, she cannot very well demand a dance from any of us, and if we fail to offer, what can be said that would not draw attention to her plight? If she complains, then more will attend to it, and if she does not, well then the most observant will notice, and I doubt they will keep it to themselves very long."

Bingley nodded slowly as understanding dawned. "I doubt she has made many introductions in town either. She has kept mostly to the house; so there will be few possible partners if she does not seek introductions…"

"And none of us will be able to make those introductions." Fitzwilliam leaned back in his chair.

"Why exactly is that? As long as I have known, Caroline will get what she wants."

"We, you and I, Darcy and Pierce, will all be dancing with the Miss Bennets or their lovely friends, Miss Bingley or the Miss Lucases. With two dances for each of them, I believe that our time will be entirely spent devoting ourselves to their amusement. It would be rude of us to leave them for Miss Caroline, especially when the dances have been arranged days in advance. Of course, she could always seek out the assistance of the master of ceremonies, Sir William Lucas, if I am not mistaken, to make introductions for her. But as he is an old friend of the Bennet family, I do not believe he is well pleased with what he has heard attributed to your sister. So he may be reluctant to make good introductions for her as well."

"So she will stand the evening with the ladies she has criticized for being slighted by the best gentlemen? With her only recourse being that which would draw more attention to her plight?" Bingley grinned broadly. "All without any real action against her on our part?"_ It cannot possibly be so simple. _

"Precisely. It would not do to lower ourselves to standards unbecoming gentlemen. That is entirely unnecessary. There are sufficient other women to dance with. If we fail to escort Caroline to the floor, it does not mean we should be without partners ourselves. That should speak quite loudly without us ever having to utter a word."

Bingley laid his scone on his plate and applauded softly. "I am in the presence of a true genius, sir. I am sorry to have ever doubted you. I will speak to my sister this very afternoon, and let her know her exile to Scarborough has been delayed. I will suggest she attend the assembly, since many of Meryton's London visitors attend the event as well. She might find more acceptable company there than she has in the neighborhood at large."_ I cannot believe I am agreeing to such a plan. I have never considered standing up to her before! This is quite invigorating. _

"I think that will do very well. I believe with such enticement she is very likely to wish to attend. In the meantime, encourage her to keep to her rooms. We still have to manage through these next few days in the house with her." He laughed. "Forgive me that was ungracious of me."

"Have no fear, you are forgiven. There was far too much truth in that remark to even begin denying it." _ How fortunate it is that Caroline has decided that your fortune is not sufficient for her standards. Doubtless we would never have become friends had she set her cap for you. I would be a much poorer man for that. _

The ladies were gathered in the breakfast room, finishing their morning tea. The gentle morning light warmed the room, giving promise for the rest of the day. As the sunbeams tickled the cut flowers Mrs. Lance had placed on the table, their heady fragrance filled the space.

"She said what?" Lizzy demanded, setting her teacup down with more force than was necessary. The blossoms swayed and bounced in response. Several petals dislodged and floated to the table. Placing her hands on the table, she firmly pushed her chair back. "What could she have been thinking to say such things? Forgive me. Louisa, but this is hardly forgivable!"

"Lizzy!" Jane and Mary exclaimed simultaneously.

"Even you. Jane. cannot possibly find a way to excuse such unfeeling behavior, especially when you are a guest in her home!" Lizzy rose and began to pace along the large window. _ Really Louisa, I understand what it is to have a difficult sibling, but you must make some efforts… _

"I do not believe she considers this her home, Lizzy." Kitty glanced back at Louisa, wincing at her friend's pained expression. "Louisa is mistress here. In reality, she is only a guest like us."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Are you suggesting this excuses her? If she is a guest here too…"

"And an unwelcome one at that," Louisa murmured. "No, Jane, do not look at me that way. I speak the truth. Charles would agree with me, and if he were here, I am certain he would not hesitate to say so. She is here because she is our sister, not because we desire her company."

"Be that as it may," Lizzy turned back from the window, "It still does not excuse her behavior toward my sister!"

Mary said nothing, watching her elder sister curiously. _ How strange this is. Just a few short months ago, I would never have expected her to defend me like this. Has her regard for me changed so, or did I fail to understand it then? I wonder what has transpired. _

"No. it does not," Louisa agreed softly, "I am so sorry, Mary, I am so sorry." She choked back a sob.

Mary rushed to her friend's side and laid her arm over her shoulder. "Please, Louisa, do not cry on my account. I am well. Indeed, Mr. Bradley was of great comfort to me yesterday, and he helped me to put Miss Caroline's words in perspective." Turning to Lizzy, who looked ready to speak, she continued, "No, that does not make what she said acceptable. Nor will I allow her to continue to abuse me, or any of us, any longer. But I have forgiven her, and I am at peace. She is not, and perhaps never will be. Please. Do not do anything that will escalate this strife any further."

"You are very wise, Mary," Jane immediately agreed, her eyes on Lizzy. "Returning spite for spite will not improve anything."

"We cannot forget that we have in our own family a rather difficult sibling," Kitty added with a sharp look toward Lizzy. "I am afraid we too are guilty of ignoring Lydia's behavior far too long and thus contributing to her current situation. Miss Caroline would not have anything to be talking about were it not for the consequences of Lydia's behaviors."

Lizzy blushed, "I am sorry, you are quite correct Kitty, I was too harsh. I am sorry Louisa, that was ungracious of me."

Louisa breathed a sigh of relief. "Sadly we are both in much the same circumstance. I cannot hold your frustration against you. I am afraid I had a few harsh words with Charles out of my own irritation with Caroline." She and Lizzy shared weary smiles.

"Lydia has found that her actions have returned to haunt her.," Mary said. "I am afraid it will not be long before Miss Caroline feels the fruits of what she has sown."

"What do you mean? Mary, I have seen that look on your face before. What do you know that you have not told us?" Lizzy eyed her sister carefully as she walked closer to her.

Mary nodded, a small frown appearing. "I am afraid Maria Lucas told me yesterday that she had heard of Miss Caroline, and wondered if she lived up to the stories told about her."

"Stories about Caroline?" Louisa grew pale.

"Do not fear, Louisa, you have been welcomed warmly into the neighborhood. I am quite certain that the people of Meryton have separated you from your sister," Mary gently assured.

"So what have you heard?" Kitty demanded impatiently. "I knew I should have joined you on your call upon the Lucases yesterday!"

"Just as the news concerning Lydia has made its way from town to here, information regarding Miss Caroline has as well. Wherever people travel, it seems, they will talk, and the more compelling the tale, the more they will share." Mary returned to her chair. "Sir William has entertained numerous guests in the last days. Several stories about Miss Caroline have reached Maria's ears as a result." _ I hate being the bearer of such news to you, Louisa, but better you hear this from me than to find out some other way. _

"Several?" Louisa groaned, hiding her face in her hands. _ It is going to happen all over again. I will never be able to show my face in public again! She has done it again! _

"There is no need to recount what I have heard. It is enough to know that the information is being energetically related," Mary shrugged sadly.

"I am not surprised," Louisa murmured into her hands. "It was this way in town. Once word of Caroline's transgressions spread, we were social outcasts. I should have known this respite would not last." She leaned her head back in the chair to stare at the ceiling. _ Perhaps I am the one who needs to escape to Scarborough! _

"Louisa," Kitty rose from her seat. "You are coming to town with me today. Lizzy, please make my apologies to Father and Mr. Darcy. I know I was to accompany you to Longbourn, but Louisa and I have urgent business in town this morning."

"No! I cannot…."

"Yes, I do believe that Kitty is quite correct." Jane walked to Kitty's side. "I think I shall accompany you as well, if I may…"

"And I," Mary agreed. "It will be a good thing for everyone, I believe."

"It is decided then," Kitty nodded firmly. "Will you convey the message, Lizzy?"

"Well it seems I must," she laughed gently. "If Hill did not need me at Longbourn, I would join you as well."

Some hours later, Lizzy and Darcy walked through the warm afternoon sun in Longbourn's park. Mr. Bennet believed them to be surveying the efforts to clean the front elevation of the house from all remaining traces of soot and smoke. While they had indeed accomplished their task, they lingered in the park, neither quite yet willing to relegate themselves back to the confines of the house. The servants had done excellent work cleaning the house, but it still smelled of smoke, leaving an oppressive feeling in the air.

"I still cannot believe this has happened. It feels like a very bad dream." Lizzy stared back at the house, shaking her head. The façade still bore a few traces of soot stains, though she had to look carefully to find them. The broken windows were still a sad reminder of the trauma they had all suffered. _ I keep wishing I would wake up from this nightmare, but I am afraid if I do, he will no longer be here. _

Darcy stood beside her, his shoulder almost touching hers. "Such things are always so unexpected; they never feel real at first."

"I feel like I am in a fog. When will it lift?" She turned to look up at him.

He gazed into her eyes, lost in their depths. "I wish I could say, but I do not know. For me, clarity seemed to come faster as I found useful employment for myself. Sitting in the midst of the chaos only seemed to prolong the pain for me." He paused, reconsidering. "But I do not know if that is best for everyone. Perhaps Mr. Bradley would know better how to counsel you. He has faced many tragedies of his own, and carried many of us in Derbyshire through ours."

"I shall take your advice and keep myself occupied." His brows knit, his eyes seemed to darken. Her now familiar impish smile lifted the corners of her mouth, "And I shall make a point of seeking out your friend."

He laughed softly. "You have not lost your teasing ways. That is a very good sign your melancholy will be of short duration." A curl escaped its captivity and teased him from just behind her ear. He longed to feel its softness between his fingers.

"My father has always said that the day I am not able to find something to laugh at will be a very dismal one indeed." She took his proffered arm and they began to walk again.

"I think your father is correct. Your wit is one of your greatest gifts, Miss Elizabeth." He cast a sidelong glance at her, laying his hand warmly over hears. He squeezed it gently, enjoying the feeling of her hand in his.

"So now you have begun to extol my virtues Mr. Darcy?" She laughed merrily to cover the sudden flush that rose to her cheeks. _ How is it that the touch of his fingers should be so compelling? _ "What have you not told me about the state of Longbourn? The situation here must be dire beyond what all of us have suspected!"

He looked at her with gentle exasperation in his eyes. "You are a difficult lady to court. I was under the impression that a woman liked to hear her calf-eyed lover exalting her merits to the skies." _ You are uncomfortable with too much praise. Perhaps you are as I and wonder at its sincerity. I will find a way to convince you of my admiration yet. _

"I suppose that is true," she stepped carefully over a stone, squeezing his arm for balance, and lingering a moment longer, "but I have been told that you never look at a woman except to find fault with her. In light of such intelligence, what am I to make of these very uncharacteristic declarations?"

_You do question my sincerity then! _"Who would say such a thing about me?" Darcy blushed hotly. _ Fitzwilliam! You and I need to have a long discussion…or perhaps I need to speak with Miss Bennet instead. _ "Am I to believe that you would rather have me catalogue your faults instead?"

"No, that would certainly not do. My faults are many, and are best kept without notice." _ I fear if you knew the true extend of them you might find me less appealing. _ "As for the source of my intelligence, I have my loyal informants, and I would never betray them." She lifted her hand to her heart. "Try as you might, sir, I am most steadfast in my resolve."

"They are fortunate to have you to protect them, madam, for surely a lesser woman would have betrayed them by now."

Lizzy laughed warmly, "Perhaps I need laughter, as you need useful occupation. Does not the Good Book say a cheerful heart is good medicine?"

"Mr. Bradley has said that to me more than once." He bowed his head sheepishly. "Although I do not believe I have learned that lesson as well as I should have. Perhaps I need an expert to take me under her tutelage."

"You honor me, sir." She smiled up at him. The warmth in his eyes took her breath away.

"I fully intend to Miss Elizabeth. I desire nothing more than to convince you of the honesty of my regard for you. I abhor every manner of disguise and cannot bear to bring myself to utter empty flattery. You are truly a most accomplished woman and I cannot help but wish to voice my admiration."

She pressed her lips uncertainly._ I must be honest with him. What life could we have together if I cannot be? _ She drew a deep breath to gather her courage. "You are a most difficult man to deny. It is only that I am deeply aware of my own shortcomings and too much praise is difficult for me. I fear that someone who knows me well enough to offer such commendation…"

"Will not find enough to commend?" he offered, gently brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek.

She softly gasped as his touch. Biting her lower lip, she dropped her eyes and nodded. "I fear that a sharp wit and being well read are not among those accomplishments that are generally considered necessary for young ladies this season."

"I find them indispensible." He boldly reached for her tantalizing curls and ran it through his fingers.

Suddenly the old tom cat jumped from the bushes and looked up at them blinking, startling them both. "Oh!" she cried.

He caught her hands as she jumped. "It is just the cat!" he laughed. The world stopped for a moment and he held her hands tightly in his, staring into her upturned face. The sparkle in her eyes and the turn of her lips mesmerized him. Unconsciously he leaned toward her.

"Meorww." The large orange cat rubbed itself against their legs energetically and purred loudly.

Darcy straightened a sheepish look in his eye. He stooped to pet the creature who joyfully accepted the scratches under his chin. "But perhaps he has been sent to us as a warning that it is time for us to return. I fear your father will wonder what has become of us. It would not do for him to believe I am as licentious as my cousin." The corners of his eyes crinkled with his smile as she laughed. "If I cannot be trusted to accomplish such a simple task for him, how will he trust me with his treasured daughter?" _ She is my treasure now too. _He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm, covering it with his free hand.

Her heart raced as she fought the desire to brush a stray curl from his forehead. _ Is it possible for a man to be beautiful? Handsome does not seem a strong enough word. _"Despite your protests, I do believe that your courtship, though perhaps unconventional, is quite satisfactory, Mr. Darcy. You have my permission to extol my virtues, sir," she winked, "for as long as our tom cat will listen."

*1Pt 3:9


	47. Chapter 44: By their fruit you will know

Ch 44: By their fruit you will recognize them *

"Tell me you are joking, Charles, Please!" Louisa pleaded. "The roads are washed out?"

Charles sighed and laid his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Fitzwilliam can vouch for me. I did everything in my power, but it is just not possible."

"I simply cannot believe this. It does not seem fair." She turned and wept into his shoulder. "It feels like some kind of sick joke."

"I know… I said the very same thing. But we have little choice." He sighed, stroking Louisa's back as she cried softly. _ I knew you would be upset, but I had no idea just how severely. _ "Miss Kitty told me that your trip into town was pleasant though." He fumbled in his pocket for a handkerchief.

Louisa took it gratefully and mopped her face, her tears quieted. "I still cannot believe it. I did not want to go, not after hearing that tales of Caroline's actions in London had reached here."

"Oh no! I had no idea that gossip about Caroline was circulating." He grimaced. "I fail to understand then why Miss Kitty would insist you go into town under such circumstances." His brow creased at the thought. "But you do not seem taxed by it. Why is that?"

"When Mary announced that she had heard tales from Maria Lucas I was devastated. I knew that I could never show my face in town again." Sadness suffused her eyes. "So naturally, Kitty insisted that I must do exactly that." She shook her head, remembering. "You can imagine, dear brother, that I thought her quite out of her mind and had no intention on following her suggestions."

Bingley rolled his eyes. _ She is so bold; I wonder that she and Louisa can be such good friends. But perhaps that is exactly what Louisa needs in a friend. I certainly find it invigorating. How fortunate we are to have met the Bennets and how fortunate am I to have obtained her regard. _ "So naturally you went to town."

"Naturally." Louisa laughed at the irony. _ Under Kitty's influence, I find I hardly know myself these days. But I am not sure it is such a bad thing. _"Mary and Jane agreed that it was a good idea, so we all went." Louisa sighed heavily and sat down in the soft chair near the window. "It was indeed the oddest thing, Charles. I do not know what to make of it. The entire experience was so different than what happened in London."

His brows shot up. "Go on."

"I think we stopped in nearly every shoppe in town. We had confections and tea, talking to everyone who would stop long enough for a greeting. I do not believe I have ever socialized so much in my life!" She laughed softly. "But it was remarkable. Everyone we spoke to was kind and gracious, even those I encountered without one of my friends. There were none of the looks or cuts that I encountered in town. There were even a few who discretely offered their sympathies regarding Caroline."

"That is noteworthy. I suppose what we have heard is true, the country is quite different than the city." _ Apparently more different than I could have hoped. _

"It must be." She looked out the window wistfully. "I had many ladies who inquired after Mrs. Black and her family, the tenant here who has been struggling with illness. She has fallen ill again, you know. The Bennets had been visiting her before we arrived and they took me to meet her. I have continued to look after her since we have been here. I suppose that has become known in town. It seems that is looked upon well here."

"Of course it is. You have become all that an estate's mistress should be, Louisa, do not doubt that. I am proud of you." Charles laughed. _ And Hurst will be delighted for you too. He had hoped you coming here would give you ease about becoming mistress over his estate. I look forward to writing him soon. _"I am sure our friendship to the Bennets, especially in light of the fire has not hurt our standing either. Though none of this was done for show by any means, it is good to know that something can count in our favor. The society here is very different than in London." _And much more agreeable to the likes of you and I._

"Despite the house in town, I am glad that Mr. Hurst does not prefer to spend his time there. His estate is near a small town much like this one. I had been worried that I would not fit in there when the time came, but I am of quite a different mind now. Thank you for bringing me here. I know I was uncertain at first, but I am grateful for the time here."

"As am I Louisa."

The next several days flew by in a flurry of busyness for all the residents of Netherfield. An epidemic of summer colds swept through the neighborhood leaving the ladies in a whirlwind of visits and packing baskets of comforts for the families of the two estates. Mr. Pierce asked their help, along with the ladies of Lucas Lodge, in visiting sick parishioners as well. Lizzy divided her time between these calls and meeting with her father and Mr. Darcy to work on planning restorations at Longbourn.

The day before the assembly, she sat in Netherfield's dining room nibbling at lunch and pouring over papers and plans spread out over the large mahogany table. With her were her father, Uncle Gardiner, Mr. Darcy, Col. Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bradley. Bingley, Louisa and her sisters were calling upon the Lucases.

"It appears that you will need a considerable amount of finish carpentry done on the second floor," Darcy began, indicating several lists on the table.

"Yes, I believe so. The expense concerns me though. Have you any ideas?" Bennet drummed his fingers on the table. _ Fanny is made so uneasy with strange men about, having one in the house may be intolerable to her. I may have to continue imposing upon Edward's hospitality for the duration of these repairs. _

"I have considered this issue, sir and have a possibility for you to think about." He turned to Bradley, "I would welcome your opinion on this as well."

"Now I am intrigued, what do you have in mind?" Bradley leaned forward, elbows on the table.

"Do you recall young Lewis?"

Bradley thought for a moment. "Yes, I had not thought of that…but I do believe it might be a most advantageous situation for everyone." He chewed his lip, nodding.

Turning to Mr. Bennet, Darcy explained, "Young Lewis is the son of one of my tenants. He had some difficulties getting along with his father and brothers so, with Mr. Bradley's assistance, we put him to work with a carpenter on the estate. It has been a most advantageous situation for everyone, but he is of an age now that he wishes to marry. I noticed that you have a cottage that is not currently occupied on the estate."

Bennet nodded thoughtfully. "It is a small one, but it is in good repair. The last cottagers were an older couple who recently moved to be with their oldest daughter. What are you suggesting?"

"If you are willing to allow him use of the cottage for the next six months, perhaps longer, in exchange he can do the carpentry at Longbourn. In his spare time, he can seek other jobs around the neighborhood. She can work the garden and perhaps pick up other work around town. Washing or mending, those are the things she currently does in Lambton. If all goes well, by the time he is finished with his work for you, he will be known and trusted in the community and have sufficient work to sustain him and his family. He can begin to pay rent and he and his family can make a new start here in Meryton."

"It sounds as though there has been some trouble with this young man. That does concern me." Gardiner glanced back at his brother-in-law. _ I cannot imagine my sister being easy with this at all. _"What do you say of this Bradley?"

"I cannot pretend that he has not been a challenging situation, but Lewis has certainly proven himself in recent months. The girl he wishes to marry is a gentle, kindly young woman who has brought out the best in him. Sadly, his past haunts him in Derbyshire. People have long memories I am afraid. He would do well to have a second chance in another place and I believe he would rise to the occasion." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "While there is no way to completely predict a man, I would be willing to support this scheme."

"Still, with so many young ladies in the neighborhood," _ and in my home _ "I cannot agree without meeting him first. Would it be possible for him to come for a trial, perhaps a fortnight so that we may see how agreeable this arrangement might be to everyone?" Bennet pressed his lips tensely. "It is possible he might not find Meryton to his liking."

Lizzy watched the concern on her father's face. _ There is something I do not know, I am sure of it. He never looks so troubled without a reason. I do not believe he will tell me though. But if Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bradley will vouch for this young man's character, then I think this a wonderful solution to several problems. _

"That is a reasonable offer. With your permission, I will write my steward and make the arrangements straight away." Darcy made a quick note in his journal.

Mrs. Lance appeared in the doorway. "Beggin' your pardon sirs and madam, but Mr. Phillips and a guest have just arrived for you."

"Phillips has returned? So soon?" Bennet gasped, struggling to rise. "Take them to the drawing room if you please. We will meet them there directly." _ Oh no! He never send word from Bristol. Something has happened and he has not even made it there! What could possibly have gone wrong? _

Mrs. Lance bobbed and scurried away.

"Who do you think Uncle Phillips has brought?" Lizzy asked, hurrying to her father's side.

"As quickly as he has returned from Bristol, I would think he has brought Jacobson back with him, but that hardly seems reasonable. Why would he travel here so quickly?" Gardiner frowned, considering the situation.

_Brought Jacobson here? That hardly seems likely. He would have had to have left the same afternoon Phillips arrived. No, that cannot possibly be. _"Well, we shall soon see. Would you care to join us Darcy, Bradley?" _ I have no idea what he is going to present me with. I feel so ill-equipped to the task. I could use the wisdom and insight both of you have right now. _He gratefully leaned on his daughter's arm.

"Thank you, I would be happy to." Darcy glanced at Bradley, who nodded as well. He helped the vicar out of his chair and gave Bradley his arm. The group slowly made their way to the drawing room.

As they stepped inside, Phillips greeted them enthusiastically, "It is wonderful to see you up and about brother! And Mr. Bradley too! I had thought it would be some time yet before you were able to be on your feet."

"Dr. Abbot has determined that perhaps it was not broken after all, just severely sprained. Your niece's ministrations have been so effective that I find I am able to get around, if only a little and very slowly. It is certainly better than keeping to my bed." Mr. Bradley smiled warmly. _ The dear girl has been a most dutiful nurse and I owe her my sanity right now. I was not meant for lying about. _

A very tall, thin young man with a serious expression cleared his throat behind Phillips.

"Ah yes, I have forgotten my manners," Phillips gestured toward the stranger.

Suddenly Caroline rushed in. "Our housekeeper only just made me aware of your arrival!" She panted, smoothing her gown. Darcy and Fitzwilliam exchanged surprised glances while Lizzy struggled not to roll her eyes. "I am so sorry, my brother is out of the house right now. He has some business in town. I am sure he will be here directly." Caroline pressed forward into the room.

"Do not trouble yourself on our account, Miss Caroline," Phillips said smoothly, "I have brought Mr. Jacobson to see Mr. Bennet. There is no need to further impose upon your brother. Mr. Jacobson, this is the sister of our generous host, Miss Caroline Bingley."

He took her hand and bowed over it. "Charmed I am sure, madam."

Phillips shot Caroline a sour look. "Introductions are in order…"

"Please, do not stand on ceremony, sir. We are family and friends here." Though his words were warm, Jacobson's formal tone spoke of restraint and ill-ease.

"Well said, sir. Then let me present my brothers-in-law, Mr. Edward Gardiner and Mr. Thomas Bennet of Longbourn, your cousin. Gentlemen, Mr. Luke Jacobson." The gentlemen shook hands. "This is my niece, Mr. Bennet's second daughter, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and our friends The Honourable Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, and Mr. Bradley, vicar of Pemberley church." Jacobson greeted them all.

"I will call for tea," Caroline announced, and was out of the room before anyone could protest.

Lizzy sighed and caught Darcy's eye. He lifted his brow with a small frown and shrug. Fitzwilliam ground his teeth, glaring at her departing form. The party seated themselves in the room, an awkward tension in the air.

Finally Mr. Bennet said, "I must admit that while I am most pleased to have you back Phillips, I am surprised to see you so soon."

"That is my fault, Mr. Bennet." Jacobson bowed his head, his voice soft. "We returned at my insistence." He folded his hands in his lap.

Bennet watched the new heir of Longbourn critically. _ He seems as unlike Collins as a man can possibly be, at least at first blush. Given his current load of debt I would have thought him much different. _ "I must ask then, why the hurry, sir?"

"You are not a man who acts in haste then, sir?" Jacobson stared at Bennet, lifting a quizzical brow. "I see that you believe I am and wonder what to make of it." He enjoyed the startled look on Bennet's face. "You seem surprised. Are you surprised by my question or perhaps by me. Is it then that I am not what you expected, sir?" he asked, hands extended.

Lizzy laughed softly with a wry smile to her father. Bennet blinked and shook his head. "I am sorry to have been so obvious, Mr. Jacobson, but yes, I confess to being somewhat surprised." He blushed slightly. _ He is more forward than I expected as well. Interesting. _

"I imagine you expected a man much more rakish perhaps?" Jacobson shrugged self-deprecatingly.

Bennet stammered while Gardiner coughed uneasily, shifting in his seat. Darcy's eyes bulged at the man's audacity. Beside him Fitzwilliam choked back laughter. _ I can only imagine the bets the members of your club place on you! _

"I know you are aware of my situation, probably all of you?" His audience nodded uncomfortably. "Do not be bothered." He shrugged with self-effacement. "Word of such things gets around and I am quite accustomed to it by now."

Lizzy clasped her hands together tightly and looked out the window. _ Papa, I do believe you have met your match. I do not believe I have ever seen a bolder man. His forthrightness defies all manner of social graces. I dare say he is as notable a character as Mr. Collins, though in an entirely different fashion. _

"Indeed," Bennet murmured. _ While I confess I do enjoy an odd fellow, this man may be too much even for me. _"So then, do indulge my curiosity, what has brought you to our door in such haste."

"A man in my circumstances will often pray for some miraculous deliverance form his situation. However, when it appears unbidden at his doorstep he cannot help but be a little suspicious." He crossed his long arms over his chest. "I wish to settle this matter directly as there are those who would take their amusement over my situation entirely at my expense. I no longer have the luxury of time to waste on such frivolity."

Bradley chuckled heartily. "I have known quite a number who wish they would have had your prudence sir." _ Peculiar though he may be, there is a ring of honesty about this chap that I find refreshing. _

Caroline suddenly appeared, Mrs. Lance in her wake. Immediately she positioned herself to serve tea. Conversation ceased as she fluttered about. Finally she sat down. "So what has brought you to Meryton, Mr. Jacobson?" She smiled widely.

_If only he could see what lies behind that smile. _ Lizzy gritted her teeth. _ One look at the cut of his fashionable suit and she is on the prowl like a cat after a mouse. _

"Matters of business, Miss Caroline," he said curtly, annoyance curling his lip. _ She is clearly not aware of my situation given the mercenary expression in her eyes. But I will not inform one more person than necessary. A man does have some pride! _

"I see," she replied, somewhat taken aback. _ What abominable manners! _

"I fear, Miss Caroline," Phillips said, "there is little left of the day and these business matters are indeed pressing. Would you afford us the use of your brother's study?" Without waiting for an answer, he rose. He looked insistently at Bennet, Gardiner and Darcy.

Darcy jumped to his feet and helped Bennet up. Gardiner followed hurriedly. The gentlemen excused themselves, leaving an awkward silence in their wake. Fitzwilliam squirmed. Lizzy picked unseen crumbs from her lap.

Finally Bradley asked, "So Miss Caroline, will you be attending the assembly tomorrow?" He reached for his teacup.

Caroline blinked several times before she composed herself to answer. "Initially I had not planned to but Charles simply insisted I must." _ Besides, I shall go mad with boredom with no better entertainments than these Bennets. _

Fitzwilliam fought not to smirk. _ I can imagine he was most insistent. _

"I understand it may not be the caliber of entertainment that you are accustomed to in London." Lizzy tried hard to ignore the colonel. "But many of our London visitors attend, so they are usually not as countrified as you might expect."

_Oh Miss Lizzy, you are trying so hard not to make Miss Caroline the victim of your sharp wit. You could so easily cut your adversary to ribbons with your razor tongue and she would never stand a chance. Poor girl has no concept of the grace you are extending her. _ Bradley glanced from one woman to the other, suppressing a chuckle. _ I watched Anne Darcy struggle the same way with her sister. I believe that you would have approved of this young woman, Anne. She is cut from your cloth. _

"That is what Charles told me. I hope that is so. I brought several new gowns that are the latest fashions in London this season. I plan on wearing one of them tonight. But I am pleased to hear that there will be others there with access to the newest styles. I would hate for my gown to stand out too much. I hate to be the cause of discomfort for others." She smiled blandly.

Lizzy bit her tongue painfully while Fitzwilliam choked on his tea. He coughed so hard that Bradley reached to slap his back, a mite harder than actually necessary.

"I was privileged to attend the previous assembly, Miss Caroline, and I shall be sorry to miss this one. It was a delightful diversion to spend such an agreeable evening." Bradley nodded slightly. "I quite love a country dance, though the quadrille still has me a bit perplexed."

"Surely you did not dance sir!" Caroline gasped. _ At your age I can hardly consider that proper. _

"Well, at the time I did have quite a bit more spring in my step." He laughed ruefully, lifting a walking stick. "Each of the Miss Bennets graced me with a dance that evening. I hardly remember when I had a more enjoyable time."

"Dancing with you was indeed a rare privilege. After my toes had been so heavily trod upon, a partner who knew his steps was indeed a blessing." Lizzy beamed at Bradley.

Another thick silence fell, broken only by the soft clink of teacups on saucers.

"So, Miss Eliza, the guest your uncle brought…" Caroline finally asked.

Lizzy cringed at the appellation. "Mr. Jacobson?"

"Yes. Is he known to you?" A predatory fire lit her narrow eyes.

"I have not met him before today, but I know of him. He is a distant cousin." Lizzy paused with a sidelong, mischievous glace at Fitzwilliam.

"What do you know of him? Is he a gentleman?" Caroline demanded impatiently. _ Is he perhaps the new heir of Longbourn?[i/]_

"He is from Bristol." Lizzy paused to sip her tea while Caroline ground her teeth peevishly. "I am told he has an estate there of perhaps twice the size of Longbourn." _ Since he may or may not actually be the next heir of Longbourn, there is no need to bring that up_. _I fear that would make you insufferable. _

Caroline's eyes widened with interest. "And do you know his business here?"

"It seemed to me that he did not wish it to be known," Fitzwilliam rebuked, his voice sharp. "If Miss _Elizabeth _was aware of his business, it would be in most indecorous of her to discuss it."

"Well!" she snapped, offended. _ How dare you lecture me on manners, Colonel. Yours have been insufferable. _"Surely there is no harm in asking."

Fitzwilliam snorted and looked out the window.

"Colonel, I just remembered," Lizzy turned to him, a conspiratorial look in her eyes, "my father requested you assist me in returning all those papers and journals to the sitting room upstairs before dinner tonight. I doubt very much that Mrs. Lance should appreciate attempting to serve dinner on the table in the state we left it in."

"That is right, I had forgotten. I have no desire to trespass upon Mrs. Lance's good graces. I learned long ago that it does not do to incur the housekeeper's wrath. If you will excuse us Miss Caroline, Mr. Bradley." _ I am sorry, sir, to leave you with that dragon, but if there is a man who can manage her, it is you. _ He nodded smartly and offered Lizzy his arm as they quit the room.

Caroline and Bradley eyed each other over their teacups.

"So, how was your stay in London after you left Derbyshire?" he asked mildly.

She glared at him sourly. "It was quite pleasant, thank you. My visit with Mrs. Cooperton convinced me I have little taste for the country so I found it quite pleasant to return to town."

"So Pemberley, " _ and its master _ "was not as agreeable as you expected?"

"No, I fear it was not." She tossed her head. _ You turned him against me, I am certain of it. _

"And how do you find Meryton?"

"I find that the more refined environment of London to be more to my liking," she replied curtly.

"I see," he considered her thoughtfully. "So, I imagine that you will be returning there soon?"

She turned a scathing gaze upon him. "Mr. Bradley, I would ask you to refrain from speculating about me and my affairs so casually. I do not need to explain myself to you and I have no desire to do so." She rose and shook out her skirts. "The others here at Netherfield may find your presence soothing and your pithy advice worthy of their attentions. I, however, have little interest in such things. Do not waste your efforts upon me."

Bradley smiled at her, a little sadly. "I quite understand, Miss Caroline. Do not fear. I will not trouble you with anything you do not wish to hear. I have no desire to force myself upon anyone."

"I am sure there are plenty here who find you…" Caroline paused, blushing as she suddenly realized her abruptness.

Bradley held up his hand to stop her. "I take no offense, madam. Be not troubled. I have been found trivial by far more accomplished members of society than yourself." He struggled to his feet. "If you will excuse me. My presence here is clearly a trial to you and I do not wish to trouble you any further." With his walking sticks tapping on the polished wood floor, he slowly left the room, leaving Caroline alone, a quizzical expression on her face.

* Mt. 7:16


	48. Chapter 45: Reap the whilrwind

**Ch 45: They sow the wind and reap the whirlwind.***

"What do you suppose Mr. Jacobson said when he rode out to Longbourn today with Papa?" Lizzy wondered aloud as Jane finished her hair.

"I am trying not to think about it," Jane confessed, smoothing out her pale blue gown. "Despite all the fuss Miss Caroline made, I think our gowns came out wonderfully. There are no traces of smoke at all!"

"Kitty's clever fingers have not hurt either. I am truly astonished at what she can do with nary a yard of ribbon and lace!" Lizzy rose and twirled in her ivory gown. "I hardly recognize this dress!"

"It is good that she was so well able to incorporate these black ribbons into all of our gowns lest we be accused of not recognizing Mr. Collins' passing." Jane brushed her fingers on the small black bows.

"I suppose you are correct Jane. It is perfectly horrid of me to be glad he was not a closer cousin so we are not expected to do more than this? After what he did, I can barely tolerate the thought of mourning him at all!"*

"I do not think you horrid at all. Given what has happened… but then are you not fond of saying that you only wish to think on the past as it gives you pleasure? I think it wise to take your own advice now." Jane shook her head trying to clear the uncomfortable memories away. "Oh dear, one of the pins has fallen out of your hair with all that twirling. You must sit down now and allow me to repair it."

Lizzy obeyed meekly. "I am sorry to have mussed it. You have done such a lovely job with my hair. You have always been able to tame these unruly curls of mine. Thank so much!"

"Until Mattie returns from London and our other maid recovers fully from her burns, I suppose you shall have to make do with me, so it is a good thing you are satisfied!" Jane laughed with a sad smile as she patted the final pin into place.

"Oh, Jane," Lizzy sighed, her shoulders sagging. "I am so tired of the smell of smoke and the stain of soot. My eyes are crossing, going over books and plans. I have stared at walls and floors until my mind feels numb! Truly, I cannot believe how much it is going to take to restore our home. We have not even begun to work on selecting paints and wall coverings and fabrics yet. My mind reels at the thought."

"Perhaps Mama will be able to return soon. She does so love to decorate, I am sure she would be delighted to make those selections herself. " Jane sat down beside her, laying a comforting arm over her shoulders. "You have borne the brunt of the efforts, Lizzy. I so admire your strength for us all. I know it is difficult on you."

"Well, you and Kitty and Mary have been keeping up with our obligations to visit and tend our neighbors and tenants, which has been no small thing these last few days. I appreciate that more than I can say, for I feel I am better suited for the tasks I have been tending. I suppose the saving grace of it all is that it does provide an excellent excuse for Mr. Darcy and me to be together, even if it is under Papa's watchful eye." Lizzy laughed softly. _ I do not think he expected our courtship to be so closely chaperoned! But he has borne up under it well. _

"He has been a good friend to us."

"As have Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bingley. With so many tenants in need, I know you have not seen what your colonel has been doing, but I assure you, he has been of great use to Papa and Mr. Darcy. He is a good man, Jane. I am most happy for you."

Jane blushed, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Lizzy. I do not think I could be happy if you disapproved." She glanced at the door. "I admire his strength, you know. He is so self assured, he always seems to know what to do, and does not hesitate to do it. He makes me feel so secure."

"That is as it should be. You are his angel after all." Lizzy pushed herself off the bed. "Come, it is time for us to be downstairs. It would not do to have people waiting upon us."

"No, it would not. I fear Miss Caroline is in enough of a temper as it is. I would prefer to do nothing more to agitate her."

"You are all that is good and sweet, and I cannot imagine you doing anything to disquiet anyone. So do not take that burden upon yourself!" Lizzy held the door open for her sister. "I cannot believe how upset Miss Caroline became when she discovered Mr. Darcy had no room in his carriage for her," she shook her head as she made her way down the stairs. "I cannot imagine why she thought he would escort her."

"I believe they have been of long acquaintance," Jane suggested, pausing at the landing. "Perhaps she believed that meaningful."

"I am certain he disabused her of that notion rather quickly. I believe he is still unhappy about her behavior when she visited Pemberley with her brother." _ It would not do to gossip about Miss Caroline's behavior there, but I know that Mr. Darcy has not forgotten her abominable treatment of Mr. Bradley. Every time he hears her voice, he remembers her unkindness. _

"In spite of all of that unpleasantness, I do hope she can enjoy herself tonight. It would benefit us all for her to be in a better humor." Jane rolled her eyes, hoping no one saw her.

"Perhaps Mr. Jacobson will ask her to dance the first set. He is the only man she has been introduced to that does not have a partner for that set already." Lizzy smiled as they reached the bottom steps. Darcy and Fitzwilliam were waiting for them.

Fitzwilliam was the first to meet them, immediately offering his arm to Jane. "You look lovely, my angel," he whispered. She blushed brightly and smiled, squeezing his arm discreetly.

Darcy smiled broadly as he waited for the other couple to move out of his way. "I am most pleased you accepted the offer of my carriage tonight." He tucked Lizzy's hand in the crook of his arm.

"Who am I to turn down the opportunity to ride in a most superior vehicle." Her eyes twinkled as she smiled.

"I shall not allow your teasing to dissuade me this evening, Miss Elizabeth. You will be forced to hear me extol your many virtues, even though your cat does not share our company."

She laughed gaily, warming the depth of his soul. Together they entered the drawing room where more of their party waited. Mary stood near the fireplace with Pierce at her side. Louisa and Bingley sat on the,settee talking quietly. Caroline stood behind them, obviously trying to have her share in the conversation.

"But Charles!" Caroline insisted, exasperated, "I do not understand why Miss Kitty must ride in our carriage. Can she not ride in her father's? I thought only her sister, her uncle and Mr. Pierce were using it. There will be plenty of room for her there. I do not want my gown to wrinkle."

"I care not two whits for your gown, Caroline," Bingley grumbled. "Louisa wishes to ride with Miss Kitty, and so it shall be."

"Louisa! How can you? I dare say you shall only be separated from your friend for a short while at most. Can you do without her company for the sake of my gown for even that long?"

Turning to her sister, archly Louisa replied, "No, I cannot. Besides, Charles is desirous of her company as well." She glared briefly at Charles. _ You will take your share in this, brother. I will not feel Caroline's wrath alone. _

Caroline's eyes grew wide as she hissed, "Do not tell me you are forming an attachment to that…that…"

"You would do well to stop there, Caroline. That is no business of yours, and I will not hear our friend spoken of in such language." Bingley rose to stare at her eye to eye. _ Do not force me to make a scene in front of everyone here, for I will do it. _

"What do you mean it is none of my business? Of course it is my business!" Caroline began to stamp her foot, but stopped when she realized how much attention it would call to their conversation.

"Would you care to explain yourself?"

"Do I not have some say in whom I am to be related? Can you not see how much of my future connections and good standing is dependent…"

"Can you see how little I care for such things? I make my decisions with no concern to affairs so wholly unconnected with me." A sudden light came into his eyes. "Ah, Miss Kitty, we have been anxiously waiting for you." He hurried to greet her.

Caroline leaned down to her sister. "You must talk some sense into him, Louisa. You do not want Mr. Hurst to reconsider his engagement to you over our brother's low connections!"

"Low connections? A gentleman's daughter is hardly a lower connection than a tradesman's daughter! Or have you forgotten that is what we are!" Louisa spat in hushed tones, springing to her feet. "Do not profess to speak for someone you do not even know! You made the same accusations to Miss Mary, and you were just as wrong then as you are now." Her eyes narrowed as her voice dropped even lower, "Perhaps it is time that you understood the ramifications of living with the effects of your siblings' wrong choices. We have certainly been doing it long enough!" With a swish of her skirts, she stomped over to Kitty and Bingley.

"Oh Louisa!" Kitty rushed to soothe her friend. "Your brother has just told me ,about your sister's upset and I have a most propitious solution." She giggled girlishly. "I will ride in my father's carriage."

"No! I cannot agree. I do not wish…"

"We all will!" Kitty grinned gleefully. "I shall ask Uncle Gardiner if he still wishes to ride his horse to town. He was already considering doing so in order to spend the night with Uncle Philips and speak with Mr. Jacobson in the morning before he leaves for London. If so, it would leave just five of us. We can snug up a bit…"

"And Caroline can have our carriage to herself," Bingley finished with a conspiratorial wink at Kitty.

Louisa clapped her hands to her mouth and squealed. Kitty nodded and excused herself to find her uncle.

A quarter of an hour later, the carriages pulled up in front of Netherfield, along with Mr. Gardiner's horse. It took only moments to load the vehicles, the Bennet carriage with its five passengers taking the longest. From his vantage point in Darcy's carriage, Fitzwilliam laughed heartily as he watched Caroline board the Bingley carriage alone.

"Whatever could have possessed Kitty to change our travel arrangements?" Jane wondered, with a meaningful look at Fitzwilliam.

He lifted his hands in surrender. "I had nothing to do with it. Ask Darcy, he will vouch for me!"

_Only if he was not also part of the scheme. _Jane looked at the gentlemen archly.

"She has been in high dudgeon all afternoon." Lizzy flicked at her skirts. "I can only assume that our sister had no desire to be in close confines with so much unpleasantness, even for the duration of a carriage ride. Obviously, they preferred to squash up rather than endure…" Lizzy caught Jane's eyes, "Do not look at me so, Jane. You cannot tell me you have not thought that very thing!"

"I certainly have," Fitzwilliam declared, nudging Darcy on his left. Darcy made no response.

"It does not suit you to be so uncharitable!" Jane looked severely at both of them.

"Your goodness is only matched by your beauty." Lizzy grasped her arm warmly.

"Hear! Hear!" Fitzwilliam quickly agreed, grinning at Jane's blush.

The carriages pulled up to the assembly rooms in the midst of a number of other carriages and horses. Darcy and Fitzwilliam carefully handed Lizzy and Jane out of the carriage and escorted them through the traffic and into the building. Pierce and Bingley performed the same service for the occupants of the Bennet carriage. Caroline was mortified when she had to wait for the driver to hand her out of her vehicle, and then walked in quite alone.

The assembly rooms were brightly lit and bustling with people. The scent of burning candles mixing with an array of perfumes gave a heady atmosphere throughout. Sir William stood at the door,warmly greeting each one as they entered.

"Good evening, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth!" He bowed to them, handing the customary numbers to the ladies. "Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr. Darcy, you are very welcome indeed. I am so glad you have chosen to join in our modest festivities once more." The ladies curtsied and the gentlemen bowed and continued on their way. "Why, Mr. Pierce and Mr. Bingley! How good it is to see you again. Miss Bingley, Miss Mary, Miss Kitty, you all look very well tonight. Your uncles arrived just a few moments ago with their friend Mr. Jacobson. They are over in the far corner of the room, there." He gestured toward the gentlemen in question. They returned his greeting and moved on.

Caroline stepped into the room and shook out her gown. Scanning the room, she fought the sneer that lifted her lip. _ To think I am forced to keep such company! What a boorish group. The men are at least two years out of fashion and the ladies—ahh! But I see a few who are more stylishly dressed. They must be recently from London too. That lady's jewels suggest she is of some consequence. I shall try to make her acquaintance. _ She turned to Sir William, and was surprised by the sudden coldness with which he regarded her.

"Miss Caroline," he finally acknowledged, his eyes only lighting upon her for a moment before moving on to the person behind her.

She stood, stunned at his lack of greeting, noting how enthusiastically he received the group entering behind her. With a huff, she flipped her skirts and walked on.

At the far side of the room, Gardiner and Phillips greeted their nieces.

"Mr. Jacobson, have you been introduced to our younger nieces, Miss Mary Bennet and Miss Kitty Bennet?" Philips said warmly.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, ladies." Jacobson bowed a little awkwardly, giving the impression of a gangly youth.

"Miss Bingley, Mr. Bingley, and Mr. Pierce," Phillips finished his introductions just as two more arrived to join their party. "Ah yes, the Miss Lucases! Miss Lucas and Miss Maria Lucas." The ladies curtsied politely. "This is Mr. Jacobson. He is a distant cousin to my brother Bennet."

"I am pleased to meet you. Are you related to Sir William Lucas by any chance?" Jacobson asked politely.

"Indeed we are, sir.", Charlotte nodded, "He is our father."

"I would have thought so even without knowing the sir name. There is a very strong family resemblance across your cheekbones. Did you not notice that, sir?" Jacobson looked at Gardiner who appeared quite startled. "Ah, yes, well, your father seems a very amiable gentleman. Clearly he is in his element here."

"That is quite true, sir." Charlotte nodded with a sidelong glance at her sister. Maria shrugged, bewildered.

The musicians played a few introductory chords to garner the crowd's attention. Sir William stepped to the center of the room and called a number for the lady who was to lead the set.

"Oh dear!" Charlotte exclaimed. "That is my number." She blushed hotly.

"What is wrong, dear?" Kitty exclaimed.

"I have no partner yet! We have only just arrived…" She looked down at the floor. _ How humiliating! I pleaded with him not to give me a number for just this reason! I have no desire to lead a set. I am happy enough on the occasions I have a partner. _

Jacobson stepped forward and extended his hand toward her. "Then allow me to be your partner, Miss Lucas, for I have no one for this dance either."

"Thank you, sir," she stammered. She took the gentleman's hand and he led her to the top of the set. _ I wonder if he can dance, _

"Come, Miss Kitty," Bingley offered her his hand and the couple left for the dance floor.

Gardiner led Louisa out, followed by Mary and Pierce. Soon they saw Jane, Lizzy and their partners on the dance floor as well.

Fitzwilliam elbowed Bingley, "See there," they both glanced toward Caroline, "she's feeling the effects of her behavior toward all of us, just as I promised. And we all have been perfect gentlemen. I must say, giving her the carriage to herself was a stroke of genius. Was that your idea, or did you have some assistance?"

Leaning across to whisper, Bingley replied, "That was Miss Kitty's idea, as much as I would like to take credit for it."_ I never thought I would meet a woman who could stand up to my sister and yet be such an agreeable companion. _

"Well good on her!" Fitzwilliam clapped Bingley's back firmly. "A woman who can strategize like that, you must not allow to slip through your fingers."

"I have no intention of doing so!" Bingley grinned and turned back to his partner. The music began and the couples began their merry march across the floor.

Caroline stalked along the edges of the room, her face flushed with anger. _ How dare they abandon me like this! Not to dance the first set? I have never been so neglected in my life! It is truly insupportable that Charles would choose that country chit over me! _ She looked around at the unfamiliar faces, realizing that she had not been introduced to any of them. Sir William approached, and she sighed in relief. "Sir, I did not have an opportunity to properly greet you," she curtsied deeply.

"Miss Caroline," he nodded coolly and tried to move around her.

She took a quick step to stop him. "You have quite a…a…a cozy assembly hall here in Meryton, sir."

"We find it adequate, though I am sure it is nothing to those in London," he replied archly, once again attempting to sidestep her.

Caroline cut him off. "Sir, I am quite new here, and find that I am… am…quite without introductions." She blushed furiously. _ How dare he force me to be so blunt! How can he be unaware of my pitiful state when he offers the service so readily to others? _

"I quite understand, madam. Come, I have been negligent in my duties." _ I suppose I cannot neglect them any longer. _He offered her his arm and guided her toward the other side of the room. "Here are Mr. and Mrs. Long, very fine citizens of our fair city."

Caroline curtsied, her teeth tightly clenched. Her jaw became even more fixed, her teeth aching, as Sir Lucas introduced her to every married gentleman and tradesman, and as many of their wives as possible. At the end of the first set, he left her with no further prospects for a partner than she had had before.

As the couples left the floor, she spied Mr. Jacobson and Charlotte walking toward Lizzy and Jane. She quickly made her way toward them. "Miss Bennet! Miss Elizabeth!" she gushed.

Lizzy's spine stiffened as she approached. "Miss Caroline, it seems you have arrived with your gown quite intact." _ Although it appears your dignity does not appear to be in such good order. _ She smiled thinly.

"Yes I have. Thank you," Caroline flipped her fan open with no little irritation.

Jane shot her sister a sharp look, then smiled at Caroline. "Are you enjoying yourself, Miss Caroline? This is your first assembly in Meryton, is it not?"

"Yes it is. It is a very quaint gathering, to be sure. I must admit though," she glanced at Charlotte and Jacobson. "I find that I am poorly acquainted with the company here," she dropped her voice, "which has left me with no partner for the previous set, or the next." She fluttered her fan near her face with another glance toward Jacobson.

He stiffened, standing more upright and emphasizing his gangly figure. A flush crept up from under his neck cloth and he pulled at his cravat.

With a warm expression in her eyes, Charlotte looked up at him, "There is my sister! Did you not promise her the next set? She is so apt to get lost in the crowd. Let us go to her now so that you do not miss the opening movement."

"Ah yes! Thank you so much, Miss Lucas, I was quite concerned about being unable to finding her!" Jacobson said with relief. Offering Charlotte his arm, they disappeared into the milling crowd.

Lizzy's eyes twinkled and she saw Pierce and Fitzwilliam approaching. "Did not Sir William make introductions for you? That is his appointed task as Master of Ceremonies and he does it so very well. Perhaps you should let him know you are in want of introductions. I am certain he would be delighted to be of service to you."

Caroline stood open-mouthed, looking for a reply. "I was hoping that perhaps…"

"Excuse me, our partners are here to claim us for the next set. Perhaps we can speak more later." Lizzy smiled brilliantly. Fitzwilliam nodded at Jane and then led Lizzy out to the dance floor.

"Miss Bennet?" Pierce offered her his arm and they were off to the crowded floor as well. Taking their positions, he noticed her tense expression. "You appear distracted, Miss Bennet. Are you well?"

"Forgive me, sir." She shook her head sharply. "I was merely considering Miss Caroline. I confess I feel a bit uneasy. She is, after all, a stranger to Meryton, and it is quite an uncomfortable thing to have no introductions to your company. I wonder if we are not being truly unkind."

The music began and they hurried to assume their correct positions. "I can understand why you would see it so, Miss Bennet. It does you credit to consider her feelings so assiduously. But as your sister and I discussed before the assembly, I am entirely convinced that this is the kindest thing we can do for her."

"I am afraid I do not understand you, sir. How can this possibly be a kindness to her when it makes her so deeply unhappy?" Jane glanced over her shoulder to see Caroline wandering despondently toward Mrs. Long and her eldest daughter.

"You recall Billy Thompson, do you not?" Jane nodded. "Once the relief that he was not to face the magistrate and the gallows wore off, the lad was in no way pleased with the requirement that he pay back double what he had stolen. Why did you not relieve him from all requirements of restitution? Why did you require that he pay you back at all?"

"Because if he faced no consequences for his misdeeds, then he would have nothing to convince him he did not want to continue in his unlawful ways." Jane's brow creased in thought. "It was far kinder than allowing him to face the hangman because he continued in his folly."

"So then, did you do him a kindness or not?"

"I would have to say we were acting in his best interests, so yes, it was a kindness."

"Despite the fact he was unhappy in the midst of it? How often did you hear him complaining to Mr. Clay?" They laughed softly as they glided through an intricate turn. Glancing over his shoulder to see Caroline speaking with Mrs. Long, Pierce became serious once again. "I do not believe that anyone has ever shown her that her behaviors are hurtful to others. It is full late for her to learn such a lesson, but it is only right that she have that opportunity. It is the same kindness you offered that young boy, though she would certainly not recognize it as that yet."

Jane considered his words. "I would like to believe that if she understood how hurtful she has been, she might change her ways." _ But I am not holding my breath. She has gone unchecked for far too long, much longer than Lydia has. I fear it might be too late for her to have a change of heart. _

"Then we must help her, and I believe this is the best way to do so. We are in no way being cruel to her, we are just allowing her to see that her company is unpleasant and none of us feel compelled to go out of our way for her any longer. She is unhappy to be sure, but will come to no physical harm. I am convinced that this is the most generous thing we can do for her."

_Perhaps it is as Lizzy tells me, I am far too tender-hearted. Mr. Pierce makes a strong case for a firmer kind of treatment. _"I can see why my sister admires you so." Jane smiled warmly at her partner.

Across the room, Caroline attempted a conversation with Mrs. Long. For several minutes, they struggled to find a topic of mutual interest. Finally Caroline asked, "Were you acquainted with the Carvers, madam? I believe they had the lease on Netherfield Park just prior to my brother."

"Why yes, I did know the Miss Carvers. Did you make their acquaintance as well?" Mrs. Long asked, serving herself a glass of punch. _ Why does it not surprise me that she would be friendly with those ill-bred girls. _

"I did, while they were in London just recently. Miss Martha Carver became a particular friend of mine." Caroline licked her lips, a smile creeping over her face for the first time that evening.

"Really?" Mrs. Long's eyes widened. She glanced at her daughter. "I would not allow Edith nor her younger sisters to associate with young women such as that!"

Caroline looked startled. "I do not profess to understand what you mean."

"If you are their particular friend, then surely you have been made aware of Miss Carver's shocking behavior while in Brighton." Mrs. Long flipped open her fan and began flicking it furiously. _ Even you cannot overlook something so egregious . _

"Miss Martha Carver told me that Miss Lydia Bennet seems to have been involved in the unseemly affair. To my understanding, it was she who was most at fault for it all," Caroline whispered, flicking her fan open decisively. A thin smile spread across her face. _ Now the Bennets will have their due! _

"Do not tell me you have been duped into believing such drivel?" Mrs. Long barked. She laughed hoarsely, looking at her daughter who began laughing as well. "I would not have taken you for such a fool." _ The Good Lord forgive me for that lie! _

Caroline stared at her, aghast, sputtering. "Duped? I do not take your meaning, madam. I have spoken directly with Miss Martha…"

"Miss Caroline," Edith Long said, a hand drifting to perch on her hip, "I would have thought that all young ladies of breeding would know that an attempted elopement…"

"Such as the one Mr. Carver was so fortunate to have foiled," Mrs. Long interrupted with a nod at her daughter, "is ultimately the responsibility of the young lady. To blame her friend…"

"If she indeed had anything to do with the affair…"

"Which I highly doubt, to be most honest with you," Mrs. Long nodded at her daughter again. "To blame another for her own indiscretion shows a complete lack of virtue in a young woman. After all, is the woman not the moral guidance of the home? To engage in such a foolhardy scheme and remain utterly unrepentant over it, such a young woman can hardly expect to see a man of worth ever interested in her again." She flipped her fan rapidly.

"But madam, _ Miss Martha _ told me…" Caroline stammered, her face growing hot. _ No, no, no! Have you not heard anything I have said? The Bennets are at fault! _

"How much do you know of your dear friend, Miss Martha? For I can tell you, she was not well liked here, despite what she may have told you. She was a high-spirited young thing, always trying to evade her brother's watch. She behaved well enough when he was looking, but the moment she was away from him—oh!" Mrs. Long's fan fluttered faster. "Such disrespect toward her elders! And her manners were unspeakable as well. She flirted with all the officers. I am sure she influenced the other young girls with her …"

"We all tried to rein her in," Edith interrupted. "But she was so willful and unmannerly! Like an unbroken filly, my brother once said. And she would always blame someone else if there was trouble. So it is hardly surprising that they would be trying to put the blame on dear Miss Lydia for their transgressions They did the same thing while they were here in Meryton. Her brother tried to blame Miss Lydia for his sisters' wild behavior. But I think it was the Miss Carvers who dragged the poor girl along just to have someone to blame. "

"You do not know her, of course, but Miss Lydia is such a dear sweet girl. You know she left Brighton to go to London to nurse her sick mother? She is such a dear child. Lively, and perhaps a bit high spirited herself, but a lovely child nonetheless. So much like her dear sisters." Mrs. Long glanced across the dance floor to Jane who danced with Darcy. "They are the picture of everything a young lady should be, are they not?"

Caroline scowled darkly. "Miss Martha told me that Miss Lydia was thrown out of Colonel Forster's home, and that is why she was in London," she argued with a jealous glance at Louisa turning about the floor with Mr. Philips.

"Posh and piffle! I refuse to believe such a horrid tale from a girl who was known to take liberties with the truth." Mrs. Long's expression became very serious as she turned to stare directly into Caroline's eyes. "However, I have heard some very interesting stories about you ."

"Why yes, Miss Caroline," Edith added with a saccharine smile. "I have heard so much that I fear I have hardly been able to sketch your character at all. I truly do not know what to make of your encounter with Lord Clark's young daughter…"

Charles stood near the refreshment tables, two plates in hand. His eyes were fixed on Kitty, who stood a small distance away, waiting for his return. Caroline stomped across his path, effectively blocking his view.

"Charles!" she snarled furiously, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Caroline! You surprised me. I did not expect you. Do you care for something to eat?" He offered her a plate.

She snatched it from him and began hungrily attacking the offerings. "I have had enough of this horrid place and these horrible people. I wish to go home now." She stamped her slipper-clad food so hard she winced.

Charles took her now empty plate. _ I am surprise she did not come to me sooner. _ "That is very interesting, Caroline. I am sorry you have not found this gathering to your liking. But I can hardly understand why you are telling me this."

"Come now, Charles. I have had entirely enough of this little game Mr. Bradley has put you up to. You have made your point." _ Stop playing games with me and do what I tell you to do! _

Charles' brow knit in perplexity "I have no idea what you are talking about, Caroline. What point do you believe I am trying to make?"

She huffed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. "You think me rude to your guests and unfit for company. So you are making sure no one will attend me." He stared at her, shocked. "I have most certainly had enough. You have made your point. I will be polite to your Bennets. Now, call Louisa and let us leave this abominable place!" _ There I have said it, enough now! _

"While I am glad to hear of your new found resolve to treat my guests with the courtesy they deserve, I still do not understand why you insist on telling me of your desire to leave. I am having a perfectly delightful evening, and I know Louisa is as well. We have no desire to leave before the last dance." He returned the empty plate to the table and selected another one for himself.

"But I do not wish to remain here. Take me home this instant…or…or…"

"What exactly shall you do, Caroline? Fall down screaming as you did as a child? In company such as this? Really? That is quite enough, do you think not? My carriage is at your disposal for the whole evening. If you wish to leave, all you need do is tell the doorman to have my carriage fetched. He will see to it, and you may ride back to Netherfield directly. You have no need to involve me in the process." He shrugged and turned to walk away.

"But I do not wish to be alone!" she exclaimed.

Turning over his shoulder, "And I do not wish to be with you. Go home if you wish, but I will remain here." He made his way to Kitty's side.

"Your sister has just fled from the room, Mr. Bingley," Kitty remarked mildly.

"It seems she wishes to take her leave now."

"So I heard." She took the plate Charles offered her. Their fingers met beneath the plate and lingered a moment. "I know this is hard for you, but it is good to see you stand your ground. I think you will be pleased that you did so."

"You are correct, Miss Kitty. Already I am in much better spirits, despite the difficulty that I am currently experiencing. You have counseled me quite effectively on this matter, and you have both my gratitude and Louisa's." He gazed deeply into her eyes, a wide smile brightening his face.

Kitty's rosebud lips pursed into a little pout. "I had hoped to have something more than your gratitude alone sir." Her eyes glittered teasingly.

He tickled the back of her hand under the plate, sending shivers down the back of her neck. "Oh but you do, Miss Kitty. Be quite certain of that. You do."

The musicians played the first chords of the last dance of the evening and couples filled the dance floor. The Netherfield ladies all returned to their original partners and were lined up side by side. Lizzy smiled at Darcy, who stood several steps in front of her. To her left stood Charlotte, a warm glow in her eyes. She leaned toward her friend, saying, "You look well pleased tonight."

"It has been a most agreeable evening. I do not believe I have ever spent an assembly without want of a partner before. Even for the first dance, for which I was not previously engaged! I must thank your uncle for introducing Mr. Jacobson." Charlotte glanced over at her partner and smiled slightly.

"He has been an agreeable partner?" Dropping her voice very low, Lizzy continued, "Do you not find him rather…odd?"

Charlotte laughed softly. Matching her voice to Lizzy's, she answered, "He is not your typical sort of man, to be certain. But he is agreeable enough."

On the other side of the room, Fitzwilliam elbowed Darcy. "I never thought I would see the day that you would dance every dance in an evening! What has become of you?"

Darcy smiled patiently at his cousin. "Not tonight, Richard. You will not agitate me this evening. Go attend to your angel and leave me to mine." The music began and couples stepped toward one another. He gazed deeply into Elizabeth's eyes. "Have I told you how lovely you look this evening?"

"I believe you have, sir." She smiled as their fingertips touched.

"Then let me just say, my opinion has not changed at all. I believe I am with the loveliest woman here."

"Ahh, but sir, now I know you are deceiving me, for it is widely acknowledged that my sister…"

Darcy stepped very close to her to turn shoulder to shoulder in the dance. "Lizzy, stop," he whispered firmly. "I have heard you joke this way far too many times."

"I am afraid I do not understand you," she whispered back, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Bradley has often said that from the overflow of the heart, the mouth speaks. Each time you tease me that way, I hear you telling me that someone has wounded you in comparing you to your sister." He took her hands again and squeezed them warmly. Tears glistened in her eyes and he knew he was right. "I can only imagine it was your mother, well-meaning though she may have been." She blinked hard to keep tears from falling. "You have tried to rise above your hurt by allowing your natural humor to salve the wound."

They separated for a moment, standing back to back. Quickly she dabbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. At the next measure, they moved close once more. "How do you presume to read my mind this way, sir?" Her voice was strained, but teasing.

"Have you forgotten, Richard is my cousin? His open disposition and pleasing ways have long been favored by my family. Lacking your good humor, I have never dealt with it so charmingly." Their eyes met as they shared an understanding. She nodded with a small, sad smile.

At the next measure, they joined hands to sashay down the room, ,then separated and rejoined at the other side. Catching her hands once more, he said, "So then hear me and believe me when I say you are the loveliest creature in this room. I have eyes for no other."

Pressing her lips together, a tear slipped down her cheek. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy."

As he wiped the tear from her cheek, he rewarded her with a brilliant smile. The final notes of the dance faded away. With a contented sigh, he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led her off to find her sisters for the journey to Netherfield.

*Hosea 8:7

** Regency Mourning Customs- .


	49. Ch 46: Good will come to the generous

**Ch 46:****Good will come to him who is generous* **

The next morning found most of the residents of Netherfield sleeping in after the very late night indulging in the frivolities of youth, as Mr. Bennet fondly called them. That gentleman was up early, as was his custom, enjoying a bracing cup of coffee in the borrowed study of Mr. Bingley. Although the room lacked the large collection of books that Mr. Bennet craved, the smaller number of volumes it housed was a sufficient distraction from his current boredom that he was grateful for his host's generosity in sharing it.

His study of a particularly interesting volume was interrupted by the entrance of Mrs. Lance. "Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Jacobson are here for you, sir." She bobbed in a slightly arthritic curtsey.

"Please show them in, and bring in some coffee and scones as well."

"Very good, sir." She bobbed again and was gone.

A few moments later, Gardiner and Jacobson appeared. The dark circles under both their eyes attested to the late night they had just spent.

"Good morning to both of you. I must confess my surprise at seeing you here so early. I would have thought the assembly would have left you sleeping the morning away as the rest of the household here seems to be doing." Bennet limped across the room to shake their hands.

"I am glad to see that we did not disturb your sleep, sir." Jacobson shook his hand firmly. "I am afraid I laid awake all night considering what we spoke of yesterday. When I get a subject like that in my mind, there is simply no stopping it. I have little choice but to see the issue through immediately before it drives me to distraction." He sat down near Mr. Bennet, his knees sticking up a bit awkwardly since the chair did not well accommodate his unusual height. He bounced one leg anxiously.

"It is a good thing I am still an early riser myself, or he would have had to drag me out of bed to come here." Gardiner laughed as Mrs. Lance returned with coffee and a tray of scones and jam.

Jacobson hung his head a bit, blushing at the good natured teasing. He helped himself to a scone while Mrs. Lance poured coffee for all.

"So then, sir," Bennet sipped his cup, watching Jacobson carefully. "Since, as you say, your mind has been at work on this all night, what have you to say on the matters we discussed?"

Jacobson quickly gulped his mouthful and followed it with a deep swallow of coffee. He exhaled heavily and perched his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands loosely. "It is difficult to know where to begin. I have often been accused of rambling on, and I have no wish to bore either of you with tales of little importance." He looked down at his hands and twisted them together, thinking.

_He is an unusual character without a doubt, but I see no duplicity in him. He would not do for any of my girls, that is for certain, but he does not seem to be looking to them as Collins did. That must be considered a good thing in a case such as this. But it does seem like a good solid woman would be the making of the poor man. _ Bennet heard his own heart beating rapidly as he awaited the young man's explanation.

"I have thought much on the offer you have made me, sir." Jacobson wrung his hands more rapidly. "Very much. There is much to consider, you see." Suddenly the tension seemed too much and the younger man sprang to his feet to pace before the fireplace. "Ordinarily, the thought of parting with the promise of an income generating property is absurd. Most would consider me a fool for thinking twice on the matter, for the acquisition of Longbourn would give me exactly what I need, a steady income."

Bennet felt his jaw tighten painfully as he glanced at his brother. Gardiner shrugged, keeping one eye on the agitated Jacobson.

"But then acquiring Longbourn is dependent upon your continued survival. And, although such is not something one can predict, one look at you, sir, would suggest it will be quite a number of years before I might realize my inheritance. Moreover, there is the issue of simple recovery, is there not?" He turned to stare directly at his cousin. "Although neither you nor your brother Philips has made mention of it yet, it does not take a great deal of cleverness to realize that if you are not successful with me now, then you can pursue a less gentlemanly remedy in court. No? That is your brother's occupation, and one could hardly imagine he would not counsel you to do so." With a nod he began pacing again. "No, your brother has not said anything of the kind to me. No doubt you would not want him to use such a tactic to persuade me."

Bennet sipped his coffee placidly as he watched Jacobson stalk across the room. _ He will give himself an apoplexy if he does not calm down! _

"In light of this inevitable action on your part, I must consider your offer generous, very generous indeed; even more so when I consider that, in my current state of duress, I have not the means to contract a solicitor to handle such a lawsuit. To do so would only further draw me into the web of debt that threatens to strangle me!" He spun on his heel, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Gardiner rose and took Jacobson's arm. "Do calm down. There is no need for such agitations. No one here is threatening you with anything. Far from it. You are a welcome guest among us. Take a deep breath and sit. Drink your coffee and have some of this wonderful jam. It will do you well." He guided Jacobson back to his seat.

With shaky hands, Jacobson took the coffee cup and pressed it to his lips. A long drink seemed to calm him. "Thank you. I do apologize for my show of nerves, it is rather unseemly. I know. This whole affair has me unsettled, I fear." He paused to spoon jam onto his scone and savor its sweetness. "When my father died, I inherited his estate, as well as a number of debts associated with the property. He was a good man, but he taught me little of management, I am afraid. I am not proud of it, but I made some poor decisions that drove Evermere even further into debt. I do not gamble anymore, but I did acquire debts of honor in a foolhardy attempt to find a way to pay off my estate's creditors. My situation is quite dire indeed. I have neither friends nor close relatives I can turn to for help, and debtor's prison is looming in my future." He dropped his head into his hands.

Bennet sighed. _ I hate to profit from another's troubles, but this sounds like good news for me. And if by these means he can be helped out of dire straits as well, then all the better for it. I would truly hate to force such a man into litigation, but I must protect my family. _

"I have learned my lessons though. Just a week before Mr. Philips came to my door, I contacted an old friend of my father's who offered me his help in managing what is left of Evermere. Six months before that, I ceased all gambling and imbibing to excess. I am a reformed man. Somehow it feels as though your brother's timely arrival was the hand of Providence bestowing me with approval for my alterations." He scrubbed his face with his hands. "So, all of that to say, Mr. Bennet, yes, I shall accept your proposal. What you have offered me is enough to clear most of my debt and remove the threat of prison from my back. I believe it sufficient to give me a new start and begin a new life as a proper master of Evermere. I am grateful for the generosity of spirit that led you to offer it as an alternative to a battle in court. I think not one man in a hundred would have chosen such a liberal path with a relative he hardly knows. I most indebted to you. "

Bennet breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. "I am pleased to hear that, sir, very pleased in deed. I am even more glad that we have reached a solution that is mutually beneficial to all parties involved." He stood to shake Jacobson's hand. "I believe then what remains is to have Philips draw up the remaining papers and for me to talk to my bank in London."

"Which is why I postponed my trip this morning," Gardiner said, shaking Jacobson's hand as well. "Though a bit presumptuous, I suppose, I had hoped this conversation might end with the need for you to visit London. Given how difficult it still is for you to move about, I thought it might be easier if we were to travel together. This would also allow you to bring Fanny the good news yourself."

A bright smile lit Bennet's face. "Yes, she will welcome this information indeed. I will instruct my man to make ready to travel. First thing tomorrow morning?" Gardiner nodded. "I need to make the girls aware, as well as discuss business with Mr. Darcy." Jacobson looked a little crestfallen. "Is that agreeable to you, sir?"

"Excuse me. I know I should not be disappointed. It is just that once one decides upon so difficult a course of action, one wants to see it proceed to a conclusion as quickly as possible. But of course, it is not unreasonable for you to need to arrange your affairs here before you travel, especially with all the work needed on Longbourn."

"If you wish to return to your home, Philips can finish the paperwork and have it taken directly to Evermere…" Bennet offered.

"No, no. You will indulge me in this, if you please. I would prefer to stay here until we close the matter. Waiting at home will drive me mad for certain. Every day I will worry that you have changed your mind and each night I shall dream that some disaster has befallen you and none of this will take place. Your brother has graciously offered me his hospitality. He will be able to reassure me that all is well and this unlikely turn of Providence is indeed not a passing dream I have had." Jacobson rubbed his hands absently.

"Very well, as you will. I hope to be in London no more than a week. I will return as quickly as possible. I have no desire to prolong this process any more than necessary."

"In that we are in full agreement." Jacobson smiled an odd, crooked smile that made him look almost boyish. "I will take my leave of you both then, so that you may prepare for your journey."

"I will see you out then," Gardiner escorted him out of the study.

Bennet stood blinking in a sunbeam, uncertain of what to do next. _ I suppose I should call for my valet. The girls will be up soon enough, and I will tell them then. It would not do to wake them to share the news. The fright it could cause them would cast a shadow on these very, very, good tidings. God has indeed been good to us all this day. _

An hour later, Bradley sat in the drawing room, his foot propped up on an overstuffed ottoman, a cup of tea and plate of bread and cheese beside him. In his lap, he held the newspaper and his journal. He sighed contentedly as he sipped his tea. _ Pierce will be here later this morning to call upon Miss Mary. Perhaps they will allow me a little time to discuss the parish at Pemberley with them. I think I will suggest they move into the manse at first. They will need to keep less staff that way. Once the children come, they will have the parsonage. I fear people would see him as a usurper if he took the parsonage too soon. I do not want to set either of them up for such difficulties. I think they shall approve._ He laughed at himself.

_They are not even officially engaged yet and I am already planning for their children! Listen to me. Ah, well, at least I do not believe my expectations to be misplaced. I remember the day we came into Hertfordshire, young master Darcy telling me he could never find a wife in a place such as this! _ He chuckled again. _ Yet that is the very thing he and his cousin have done. And I have found a son and daughter as well. _Tears pricked his eyes. _ Lord, you have indeed been good to us. But You do have a sense of humor, leading us to such an unlikely place to find Your blessings! _ He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, basking in the serenity he felt.

A few minutes later, he heard a woman's footsteps entering the room behind him. He crooked his neck to peek around the side of the chair to catch sight of Miss Caroline sweeping in. He sighed and returned to his restful pose, hoping he might feign sleep and avoid conversation.

He listened to her skirts swished and a tea cup clanked as she poured herself tea. A spoon clinked against the cup, stirring sugar into the tea. Rattling plates and clicking silverware indicated her buttering bread and separating a wedge of cheese. Steps followed, approaching Bradley's chair.

"Oh!" Caroline gasped, suddenly seeing Bradley for the first time. " You are here."

Slowly he opened his eyes and acknowledged her, "Good morning, Miss Caroline."

"Well, I should hope that it is, for you," she snapped, flicking her skirts as she sat down.

"I am afraid I do not take your meaning." His brows creased thoughtfully.

"You do not? Really, now. I would not have taken you as one for such duplicity." She daintily sipped her tea.

"Duplicity? That is a serious accusation, madam. I should like to know what it is that you are accusing me of." He fought not to roll his eyes. _ I cannot imagine what you have taken offense at now. _

Caroline glared at him as she chewed her bread and cheese. Finally she hissed, "Last night."

"The assembly last night?" He looked at her quizzically. "I was not even there! I have no idea to what you are referring."

"Now really, you have taken this far enough. You cannot deny that you were the one who put them up to it." Caroline rose to stand over him, rage filtering across her face.

"Put who up to what, madam?"

"My brother, my sister, Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, the Bennets…all of them." Her arms swept toward the door. "They ignored me! They made no introductions for me, and not one of them asked me to dance the entire evening. I stood against the walls like some common spinster. I was absolutely humiliated! The only people who chose to speak with me talked of nothing but the horrid gossip coming out of London!" Her voice climbed to a shriek as she spoke.

"Calm yourself, Miss Caroline. I can see the events of last night have you deeply troubled. However, you can be assured that I had nothing to do with them." He pulled himself more erect in his chair.

"How can you sit there and lie to me like that!" She stomped her foot and pumped her fists.

"Be assured that I am not lying to you. This is the first I have heard of any such thing. Are you quite certain that there were deliberate efforts made to exclude you? That does not sound like any of your party to me."

"What other possible reason could there be? None of them asked me to dance, not even my brother. Could they not see how I would feel? They had no concern at all for my feelings! How could you counsel them to be so cruel?" Her eyes glittered with angry tears.

"They did not seek my counsel, nor did I give it in this case. Could there be any other reason they would not have sought your company?" _ Are you unwilling or is it that you are unable to see your situation for what it is? I pity your blindness, for it is making you miserable and denying you any opportunity to change. _

"I am an accomplished dancer, and I know how to make agreeable conversation, sir." She tossed her head dismissively. "My gown was of the latest fashion and my manners impeccable. What possible reason could there be for not wanting to engage me in a dance or even in simple conversation?" She tossed her head angrily.

Bradley sighed. _ I hate conversations like this. Clearly she has little desire to see this from any other perspective. I know I must give her the opportunity to do so, but I fear it will not go well. _ "You have no idea?"

"None whatsoever!" She threw her hands into the air. "Why should the company of unaccomplished, unfashionable, unconnected country girls be preferred over mine? It is unfathomable. Unless people are being influenced by someone who seeks to harm me." Her eyes narrowed accusingly.

_Clearly your attitude toward the people of Meryton has nothing to do with it. That would certainly not influence anyone here. _Sighing, he struggled slightly and rose from his seat. "What reason could I have for wishing you harm?"

"You poisoned Mr. Darcy toward me because you knew if I became mistress of Pemberley, I would shut the door to you and your influence. You would sacrifice Mr. Darcy's position in society to preserve your hold on him and Pemberley." She stepped closer to him, her face in his. "That is why you came here with him to Meryton, so you could push him toward a country nobody whom you would be able to influence with your proverbs and superstitions - all so you could ensure your place in Derbyshire society." She laughed coldly. "You see, I am quite aware of your machinations, sir. You are not the innocent old man you pretend to be. Be assured I will make Mr. Darcy aware…"

"That is enough!" Bingley's voice boomed in the doorway. Darcy and Fitzwilliam flanked him.

Caroline jumped, gasping in surprise. "Brother! Mr. Darcy, Colonel…I had no idea…"

"Of course you did not," Bingley spat, stomping to her side. "Now tell me of what you were accusing Mr. Bradley!"

"Please, sir, it is not necessary to burden yourself on my account," Bradley protested, hands lifted. _ I do not wish to be at the center of your quarrel with your sister. There is enough for her to atone for without adding any offense toward me onto the list. _

"You see! You see! He does not wish to discuss it because it will reveal his guilt!" She crossed her arms triumphantly.

"What guilt? Explain yourself immediately!" Bingley demanded. Behind him, Darcy and Fitzwilliam exchanged dark looks.

"Last night, all of you ignored me at the assembly. I confronted you, Charles, but you would not be truthful with me. But now I understand. It was him!" She pointed at Bradley. "He told you to do so…"

Darcy scowled but Bradley shook his head and lifted a hand to stop Darcy's bitter remarks.

"You impugn his character over dance partners?" Bingley shouted, aghast. He stomped toward the window then turned to face her again. "You wish to understand why no one asked you to dance last night, Caroline? The reason is simple. You have made yourself so unpleasant to all of us that not a one wished to spend even that much time in your company. It was not Mr. Bradley's doing, it was all your own. He had no idea of what happened at the assembly last night."

"How dare you…" Caroline's face lost all color.

"How dare I what? Tell you the truth? I should have told you so a long time ago. Your company is a trial, sister, and you have worn out your welcome. Yesterday I told you I could not send you to Scarborough because the roads were washed out, but I can, and I will, send you to London. Go pack your things; you leave first thing tomorrow morning." Bingley quivered with rage.

"You have no right…" she whispered as her voice failed.

"Not one more word, or I shall put you in the carriage right now and see you there myself." Bingley took a menacing step toward her. "Go now. We have had enough of your company. You are not welcome in my home. In this I am resolved." She walked shakily toward the door. "See that you are packed, for you shall be on a carriage first thing in the morning, with or without your things. Do not test me in this, for I am resolved."

With a strangled cry, Caroline dashed from the drawing room, leaving the men staring awkwardly at each other.

"Let me apologize to you, sir, on behalf of my sister," Bingley's words tumbled out in an embarrassed rush. "I find this is becoming an uncomfortable habit, one which I would dearly love to break."

Bradley shook his head to silence him. "Think nothing more of it. You have far more significant concerns to deal with right now. She is a wounded and bitter young woman, and she speaks from the rancor of her heart. I know she does not speak for you. Do not hold a grudge on my behalf, for I hold none myself."

"You are all kindness, sir," Bingley hung his head.

Fitzwilliam reached over to clap his friend's shoulder. "You held your ground well. I am proud of you."

"Thank you," Bingley sighed. Mrs. Lance appeared at the doorway and he signaled for fresh tea to be brought. "Come, let us sit." The men made themselves comfortable in the cozy room.

"So, Bingley," Darcy crossed his legs and laid his long arm across the back of the settee. "Have you decided how you will return her to London?" _ I cannot say you came to that conclusion a moment to soon, for after that last display, I do not think I could remain in this house with her a moment longer, nor continue subjecting the Bennets to her venom. I would have gladly put us all up at the inn rather than endure the possibility of any more such outbursts from her. Sometimes I still wonder that the same parents could have bore all three of you. _

Bingley pressed his temples hard. "No, in these long minutes I have had to consider how I might accomplish the task, I have not yet resolved upon a solution." He laughed thinly. "I suppose I shall have to take her there myself. I have no wish to go, but I do not suppose there are too many other alternatives."

"Perhaps I might be of use to you, sir." All eyes turned to the doorway to see Mr. Bennet standing there. He limped in slowly and sat beside Bradley. "Forgive me. I am afraid I overheard some of your parting conversation with Miss Caroline."

Bingley's pale cheeks flushed bright red. "Pardon me. I do not usually raise my voice."

"I quite understand." Bennet looked at the uneasy faces in the room. "As I said, I think I might be of service to you on this occasion. You have done so much for me and my family, it is high time I repay the favor."

"I have told you before, sir, you and your family owe me nothing…"

"Yes, yes I know. But I am also quite certain you would prefer not to make a journey to London tomorrow."

Bingley's brows rose high on his forehead. "That is quite true."

"As it so happens, my brother Gardiner and I have decided it would be best for me to accompany him to London. So first thing in the morning, he and I shall be traveling there. Since I cannot ride horseback yet, we will be taking my carriage. There will be room for her, if you would like to send her with us."

Darcy's lips lifted in a small smile as he quickly put the pieces together. _ I must speak with him soon. It seems there was favorable news imparted this morning. _

"I could not possibly ask you to put yourself to such trouble." Bingley shook his head, frowning.

"Nonsense! You have asked nothing of me. Tell your sister that we plan to be on the road no later than eight o'clock. I wish to be at Gracechurch in time to share luncheon with my wife."

Bingley stammered awkwardly.

"That is enough. I will not take no for an answer. Now, if you will excuse me, I must speak with my daughters and inform them of my plans. Mr. Darcy, whenever you have a moment, I would like to speak with you as well, if I may." Bennet pushed himself to his feet. "Gentlemen." He left the room with a wry grin, imagining the look on Bingley's face.

* PS 112:5


	50. Chapter 47: Let no debt remain

**Ch 47: Let no debt remain outstanding* **

At six o'clock the next morning, Caroline's maid poked her head into the morning room where breakfast had been set out for the travelers. "Mr. Bingley, sir?" she said hesitantly.

"You have come to tell me that she is not awake?" Charles sighed as he pushed himself up from his chair. The young woman nodded and curtsied uneasily. "I shall be there directly." _ I should not be surprised. Why would I expect anything else? _"Have her things been packed yet?"

"I am sorry, sir, but no. I began packing last night as you directed, but when she saw what I was doing she was furious. She," unconsciously the young woman lifted her hand to her face, "she insisted that I removed everything from the trunks." She dropped her eyes, staring uneasily at the floor.

Charles' eyes narrowed. "Did she strike you?" She did not respond. He took a step closer to her. "You may tell me, it is all right." Still she did not reply, but she did look up, turning the left side of her face to him. In the morning light he could see faint bruising along her cheekbone. He drew a deep breath, shaking with his effort to control himself.

Bennet and Gardiner shared knowing looks.

"I see." Charles frowned and drew another bracing breath. "You are to travel with her to London this morning, but once you arrive there…I will write you a letter to carry with you before you leave this morning. I will speak to Louisa as well and have her write another. I believe she has a friend in London who has written her of search for a new lady's maid. Louisa has been very impressed with your service. I believe her letter of introduction would result in an audience with the lady. Beyond that I cannot promise."

Astonishment blossomed over the maid's face, she curtsied, blushing. "Thank you, sir. That is very gracious of you. You are too kind."

"Not at all, for I am afraid I will be asking you to pack her things yet this morning. However, I will ask Mrs. Lance to accompany you." He smiled apologetically.

Bobbing once more, she said, "There are some things I can begin to pack immediately." She hurried from the room.

"It seems it is destined to be a difficult morning," Charles grumbled. "I shall go rouse my sister. I fear she has been unconvinced of my determination in this matter. But I remain resolved. She will leave with you at eight o'clock, regardless of the state of her trunks." He leaned against the wall dejectedly. "Are you quite certain that you wish to be trapped in a carriage with her all the way to London?"

Bennet dabbed his face with a napkin. "You forget that my brother and I are both fathers who have survived a number of children. Each of them has gone through a temperamental stage of their own; some, of course, lasting long than others. I believe Jane's lasted all of two hours, whereas Kitty…" His eyes glimmered teasingly. "Ah, but it would not do to disabuse you as to my daughter's charms."

Bingely guffawed, rolling his eyes and welcoming the momentary respite in his tension.

"She was not nearly as difficult as my youngest son, Silas, who spent the first four years of his life expressing his displeasure over everything! Now, of course, he is the most pleasant child you can imagine. I believe it has been a good four years since I have heard him fuss about anything. You would hardly believe he is the same child." Gardiner chuckled warmly. "He reminds me a great deal of your Lizzy."

Bennet laughed. "Yes, yes, that is true, I am afraid. Happily, she is out of that temper now, and is well able to be pleased." He winked at Bingley, but quickly became more serious. "We are well aware of what we are volunteering for, sir. But we are quite up to the task. It will not be our first carriage ride with a displeased young woman." He laughed with a sidelong glance at his brother. "Even if we were not prepared, it still would be quite a pleasure to be able to do a service for you since we have already trespassed so long upon your hospitality." _ We owe you such a debt. I do not know how I can every repay it. I could not live with my conscience if I did not attempt to do this small thing for you and your sister. _

"But it has been no inconvenience to have you and your family with us…" Bingley argued.

"And escorting your sister is but three, perhaps four hours in a carriage to a destination where we are already going. So you see, there is no inconvenience to us either," Bennet declared with finality _ A very long three to four hours, that much is true, but still only a morning's effort. _ He pushed back and slowly rose, leaning on his cane. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a few final details to attend to before we leave." _ I do hope Bradley is up early this morning. _

All three men left the morning room as Charles drug himself upstairs to Caroline's chamber. He drew yet another deep breath, steeling himself for the storm he was about to unleash. With his knuckles, he rapped firmly upon the door. That he received no answer did not come as a surprise. Twice more he repeated the effort to no avail. Finally, he pounded upon the door with his fist. _ I feel like I am back at Cambridge trying to wake a drunken classmate. Would that that was all I was about to face. _ "Caroline, if you do not answer me right now, I will come in."

The door creaked open slowly. "Do stop this unseemly display, Charles. What will the servants think? It is barely sunrise, why ever are you hammering at my door? Is there some tragic news?" She blinked at him innocently. "Is the house on fire?"

His face grew cold at the reference. A fiery rage kindled in his belly. _ If there was any hope of you changing my mind this morning, that last remark just ended it. _ "I told you last night, you are leaving for London this morning, whether you are ready or not."

_This is rubbish! Why does he keep insisting on this nonsense? I know he does not mean a word of it. _"It was quite late when we talked. I was sure you were too tired to know what you were saying." She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I thought we had already settled this matter. I told you I would apologize to the vicar, and I will be polite to your Bennets. Is that not what you wanted?" She patted his arm condescendingly. "There now, it is settled. When the hour is decent, I will do those things, and all will be well…" She turned to return to her chambers.

"No, Caroline." Bingley's words echoed in the corridor.

Whirling on him, she threw open the door. "What do you mean, 'no?'" she demanded with a shriek, her eyes fully open, all restfulness gone.

_I knew she was merely feigning sleep. How easily she plays these games. I suppose I am at fault for having taught her that she could get what she wanted this way. But no more. I will never make this mistake again. _"Exactly what I have said: No. It is not settled, and that is not sufficient. You have had more than enough opportunity to display correct behavior. It is far too late to begin now. The damage has been done."

Her heart began racing at her brother's imperious tone. "Do not be ridiculous! They are not peers! They are not even of the first circles. How could you believe that they require anything more than a simple apology…" She rolled her eyes scornfully.

"No one wants your apologies." _ As insincere as they would be! _ He lifted a hand to stop her advance on him. "We are no longer desirous of your company. You are an unwelcome guest, and you will leave this morning at eight o'clock. That leaves you less than an hour and a half to finish whatever packing remains to be done, dress yourself, and break your fast. That is not a great deal of time. I will send Mrs. Lance to assist your maid…"

"I am not leaving, Charles. I will concede to do whatever you wish of me, but I am not leaving," she shrieked, her voice shrill and penetrating. _ London was intolerable and I have no wish to go back there. _

Leaning in to her face, he growled, "You do not have a choice. Either you will enter that carriage under your own power with your dignity intact, or I shall carry you kicking and screaming in your nightdress and place you in the carriage like a child. Those are your only choices this day. Staying is not among them. I will see you at eight o'clock, Caroline. You decide under what circumstances that meeting shall occur." With a final angry glare, he turned sharply on his heel and left her staring dumbfounded as he marched down the hall.

Mr. Bennet stood at the window in Bingley's study, looking out over the quiet landscape. The last pink glow of dawn was fading as the sun took its place low in the horizon. A timid sunbeam peeked in the window, tickling at the toes of his boots. Behind him, he could hear the entrance of two confident young men. "Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam?"

"Good morning, sir," Fitzwilliam glanced at Darcy.

"You wished to speak to us before you left." Darcy stood behind a chair and waited. _ He looks troubled. Has there been news that I have not heard of? _

Bennet paused a moment, then turned to look at the gentlemen. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I know it is an early hour to ask for your presence. I hope I did not wake you."

"Not at all," Fitzwilliam quickly assured, "I am afraid the habits of the army are not easy to give up in civilian life." Darcy merely nodded.

Bennet walked over to lean against the front of the large desk. "Then I will get to the point, gentlemen, since my time is sorely limited this morning." He clasped his hands lightly in front of him. "My brother and I will be taking our leave of Netherfield in a little more than an hour. I will be leaving my daughters here, with you. I have asked Mr. Bradley to act as chaperone to all of you."

Darcy scowled without even realizing it.

"You are troubled by this, Mr. Darcy?" Bennet challenged with a raised brow.

"No, sir, by no means," he replied, clearing his throat roughly.

"Good. I am pleased to hear it. I am in a difficult situation. You must agree with me that it is highly unusual for me to leave my daughters residing in the same house as the men who are courting them, with so little supervision. But alas, I have little choice. Longbourn is still not restored enough for them to abide there. My brother Philips is already hosting Mr. Jacobson. So we continue to rely upon Mr. Bingley's hospitality, even in my absence."

Fitzwilliam frowned. "Are you implying that we might take advantage of these circumstances?" He tapped his foot impatiently.

"I would not leave if I believed that were the case. However, you are young men, and even without the fond eye of a father, I can declare my daughters are lovely young ladies."

"Then what are you saying?" Darcy demanded impatiently. _ I do not know whether to be offended or angry at his insinuations. _

A sudden sadness filtered across Bennet's face. "I am saying that I am leaving that which is most precious in the world to me in your care. I would not consider going to London as I am if I did not believe you to be gentlemen of the highest mark. Watch over them as I would, so that you may look me in the eye without a pang of conscience when I return." He sighed and looked away. "I must accustom myself to the idea that you will be their protectors soon. But it is a difficult transition for me. Be patient with this old father as he finds his way into very new territory."

Darcy struggled to swallow past the lump in his throat. _ My father would have felt the same way in the face of Georgiana's future husband. I cannot find fault with Bennet for his concerns. _

"You will find your trust has been well placed, sir," Fitzwilliam finally answered with a sidelong glance at his cousin.

"Indeed, sir, you have our word as gentlemen," Darcy quickly agreed.

"Then I may leave without cause to repine my decision. Thank you both, I could not have asked for more than that."

"Sir," Darcy began thoughtfully, "would it be agreeable to you if my cousin and I were to visit with Mr. Pierce for the time that you are in London? We could call upon Netherfield under Mr. Bradley's watchful eye. When Miss Elizabeth and I are needed at Longbourn, we will ask her sisters to accompany us there." He paused, taking in Fitzwilliam's surprised expression. "I do not wish to do anything that might cause a shadow upon your daughters' reputations." Slowly Fitzwilliam nodded, brushing his knuckles thoughtfully across his lips.

Bennet could not reply for a long moment. "I could not ask such a thing of either of you. But if it is what you desire, then I would indeed be most grateful. I understand how much more pleasant it would be for you both here at Netherfield. That you would be willing to give that up for the sake of public opinion is truly noble of you, and increases the esteem with which I regard both of you." _ Lizzy was right when she told me she thought them the very best of men. _

"Then consider it done, sir. I shall go to see Pierce myself directly after breakfast. I have no doubt as to his agreement with our plan. We shall remove ourselves to his cottage before luncheon today." Darcy pressed his lips together seriously.

"And we shall go into town this afternoon, and discuss our visit with Mr. Pierce in a place where we can surely be overheard!" Fitzwilliam laughed heartily, joined by the other two men.

_We laugh now, but I have no doubt I will be dragged to that coffee house to do that very thing! Bennet realizes that too. _ Darcy cocked his head and lifted his eyebrows toward his cousin, inspiring further laughter.

"I look forward to seeing you both on my return then. For your sakes, I shall endeavor to do so with the greatest alacrity possible." Bennet smiled contentedly. _ I am leaving my daughters in the very best possible care. _

"God speed on your journey sir. May you find your wife well enough to return home with you." Fitzwilliam offered his hand. Bennet took it and shook it warmly. Darcy shook his hand in turn, feeling the weight of the gentleman's trust heavily.

An hour later, the Bennet sisters gathered in Netherfield's foyer to wish their father farewell.

"Do be careful, Papa!" Jane cried, hugging him tightly. "Are you certain Dr. Abbot said it was safe for you to travel?"

"Oh, Jane, my dear, dear girl." Bennet pressed her cheek into his shoulder. "I have his blessings, do not fear. Do not forget, I have your uncle with me to ensure I will do as the doctor has ordered." _ I cannot believe I am leaving home once again. How much traveling have I done in these past months? Surely more than I have in these past five years together. I wonder if that will be the way of things once Jane, Lizzy and Mary are settled. Perhaps I must resign myself to this new season of life. I should consider planning to have the springs on the carriage refurbished. I must hope that Fitzwilliam settles near his cousin so that I can visit with all three of them in a single journey. But perhaps that is too much to hope for. _

"I will watch over him carefully. I have no wish to suffer your mother's wrath!" Gardiner laughed affectionately.

"I have no doubt you will watch over him with all possible diligence." Mary insisted, hugging her uncle.

"I have every reason to take care on this trip. I have so much good news to bring to your mother." Bennet smiled at each of his daughters in turn. He stepped close to Kitty and whispered in her ear, "What should I tell your mother of your situation?"

"My situation?" Kitty blushed and chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. _ My situation? I do have a situation, do I not? _ She chuckled softly to herself._ In the midst of my elder sisters' courtships, I would not have expected Papa to notice. I am truly surprised that he has. _ "Tell her nothing right now, Papa. She will be excited enough for my elder sisters that she will have little concern for me. In truth, there is nothing to actually speak of." A twinge of pain rippled through her heart as she creased her brow. _ She never had taken much notice of me. What a strange thing that suddenly I do not wish that to change. She will certainly not understand my desire to allow Louisa preeminence. In her fear that I might fail to 'secure' Mr. Bingley, she will ignore my preferences and make all of us miserable. She will never understand that although we have made our decisions for a future together, we wish to quietly wait for now. It is best she knows as little as possible for the time being. _

Bennet kissed her forehead tenderly. "I understand you do not wish to bring attention to your suitor right now. And yes, my dear, he is your suitor as much as he may be undeclared to the world at large. I think your concern for your friend's happiness is quite generous. I am proud of you, dear." She smiled up at him, a tear in her eye. "But once your mother returns, I cannot promise what will happen. As you know, she is excessively attentive to all things concerning her daughters' futures. Moreover, there will be even fewer secrets once your sister Lydia returns. I am afraid she has never been the picture of discretion. Perhaps it would be wise to prepare your young man for that inevitability."

_How much does Papa know? Has he spoken with Mr. Bingley? I will have to find out. _"I know, I will." She blushed furiously. "Do you think Mama and Lydia will return with you?"

He noticed all his daughters were suddenly listening to him. "I cannot say right now. Unfortunately, I have to convey news of the fire. There is no way to anticipate what her reaction will be. I am afraid her return will be predicated upon the state of her nerves when I finish imparting my intelligence to her. Though word of Mr. Jacobson's decision will likely buoy her spirits, I do not wish to make too many plans just now."

Lizzy touched his shoulder gently. "We understand, and have faith that you will make the right decisions." _ What a burden you are carrying for all of us right now. I am embarrassed that it is only now that I am realizing how much you have done for your family all these years. _

"Lizzy," he turned to her with an affectionate smile, "my dear, I am counting on you to manage things in my absence. You know better than any of your sisters what is needed at Longbourn right now. If you need any assistance, Mr. Darcy has my full confidence. I am sure the two of you will do an admirable job. If there is any other crisis, Mr. Bradley has promised his assistance. You have a good head on your shoulders, I am in no doubt everything will be well." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," Lizzy whispered her throat a little tight.

"Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam have informed me this morning that they plan on spending several days with Mr. Pierce, and will be removing themselves from Netherfield this afternoon." He noticed the concerned look on his eldest daughters' faces. "I have not asked this of them, but they thought it in the best interest of your reputations that they should not be here during my absence. Do not fear though, I am certain they will call often and allow Mr. Bradley the good pleasure of chaperoning you all." With a wry smile, he added, "Be good girls now, and do not make that difficult for him."

"The carriage is here," Gardiner called from the front door.

With a final hug to each of the girls, Bennet carefully followed his brother out to the waiting vehicle. A moment later, Bingley appeared at the top of the stairs, his hand firmly on Caroline's upper arm. She was dressed very plainly, her hair wrapped in the simplest of buns.

"How odd she looks," Kitty whispered to Lizzy.

"Indeed, I do not believe I have ever seen her so unadorned," Lizzy agreed, not taking her eyes off the descending pair.

"I do believe she is much prettier without all the ornamentation," Mary chimed in softly. "Without all her finery and the trappings of status, she is a very lovely woman."

"Do not let her hear you say such a thing!" Kitty struggled to stifle a giggle. "I believe she would take offense to hear the very things she so values actually detract from her appearance."

"Miss Caroline probably would take offense, but I think you are quite correct, Mary," Lizzy glanced at Jane who had been listening to the quiet conversation.

Jane stepped forward to greet the Bingleys. "Good morning, Mr. Bingley, Miss Caroline."

"Good morning, Miss Bennet," Charles said tightly, gripping Caroline's arm a little more firmly. She smiled thinly at the ladies and made a small curtsey. "It is very kind of your father to offer to escort my sister to London."

"Very kind indeed," Caroline hissed, trying to pull her arm from her brother's grasp. Her eyes traveled out the door and fixed on the waiting carriage. "Where are my trunks?"

"They will be brought down in just a moment. Louisa was seeing to the last of them. Had they been ready first thing this morning, they would have already been loaded on the coach. Miss Bennet, if you will excuse me," Charles led his sister through the group of Bennet women and out the front door. He carefully handed her up into the carriage and followed after her. Several moments later, he appeared again, a stern expression on his face. Squaring his shoulders, he straightened his coat and spoke with Bennet and Gardiner. Caroline's maid arrived by the carriage, standing at a respectful distance from the conversing gentlemen. A moment later Bingley nodded at her and reached into his coat pocket. He withdrew a packet of letters and pressed them into her hand. She curtsied, thanking him, then he handed her into the coach.

"Do you suppose she will be very difficult to travel with?" Mary wondered aloud.

"I am certain," Louisa announced from the stairway, "that she will make as much trouble as she can. She knows that she will not be put out on the side of the road, and there is little else that can be done to censure her while they journey." She joined her friends in the foyer.

"Oh Louisa, I am sorry…" Mary stammered, embarrassed.

"No offense, my friend. I was wondering the same thing." Louisa laughed. "I suppose all of us have been considering it. It was truly good of your father to offer us his assistance."

"No more so than you and your brother taking us all in during this time," Jane replied, reaching for Louisa's hand.

"I suppose we will have to agree to disagree on who has rendered the greater service then." Louisa's smile shined.

"Repay all your debts, except your debt of love," Mary murmured.

"A wise sentiment indeed," Darcy's voice startled them as he appeared from Bingley's study. Fitzwilliam appeared behind his shoulder.

"Good morning, sirs." Jane curtsied, her sisters following suit.

"Have you ladies had breakfast yet?" Fitzwilliam asked, moving to Jane's side.

"Not yet," Lizzy answered, feeling the warmth of Darcy's shoulder near her own.

Bingley appeared in the doorway, heaving a sigh of relief. "I am much indebted to your family this day." He looked straight at Kitty, who rewarded him with a brilliant smile.

Louisa laughed, "Come join us for breakfast, Charles, and we can continue this discussion of who is more indebted to whom."

* RO 13:8


	51. Chapter 48

Ch 48

Several days later, a letter arrived at Netherfield addressed to Jane and Lizzy. Jane intercepted it first and since her sister was away with Kitty and Louisa in town, she decided to go ahead and read it. She curled up in a soft chair in the drawing room, near the window and cracked the sealing wax bearing her father's familiar seal.

_Jane and Lizzy,_

_ I trust this letter finds you and your sisters well. Our journey to London was an uneventful, if not quiet, one. You may assure Mr. Bingley of his sister's safe arrival at their townhome. I daresay she was quite pleased to arrive and be done with your uncle and me. Sadly, I must report she did not appear to find in either of us a satisfactory traveling companion. She began the morning quite insistent she did not wish to go to London. After some long minutes of listening to her rather strident complaints, your uncle decided that we should spare the horses since the road had become difficult and insisted that all who were able should walk. Naturally, I was not fit to do so, but the rest of the occupants walked for over a mile if I recall correctly. She was much calmer after that and the remainder of our trip into London was much more pleasant, for your uncle and I at least. Ah, well never mind that. _

_As you might well imagine, your mother's nerves are in quite a state since I have told her all our news. She is distraught about the damage to Longbourn and wishes for me to tell Lizzy she is not to pick any of the wall coverings nor fabrics until she returns home. For, as your mother so succinctly put it, 'she does not know the best warehouses.' _

_Initially she was quite disturbed with pains in her head and flutterings of her heart when I told her of the fire and the demise of my cousin, Mr. Collins. However, she became much more sanguine when I explained to her Mr. Jacobson's situation and our agreement to be of mutual service to one another. While I do not believe she fully understood all the details of the arrangement, she was cognizant of the most important fact, the entail shall be ended and she no longer has to fear taking up residence in the hedgerows._

_Such was the state of her nervous agitation that I did not convey the rest of my propitious tidings until just this morning. You may assure your sister Mary that your mother finds Mr. Pierce an acceptable suitor for her, though I do believe a clergyman with a living would have suited her much better. I did not tell her, but I believe in time she will be very well satisfied with Mary's settlement in life._

'_The son of an earl!' she declared when I told her of your suitor, Jane. She was so overcome at the thought of it that Mattie was sent scurrying to bring her smelling salts. Although you must know my dear, as your mother has told you many times before, it could not have been for nothing that you are so beautiful. A man of worth would have to notice you. She did ask after his estate and was a mite disappointed to hear he had none. She rallied on the information that he is in the market to purchase one soon. _

_And Lizzy, I must inform you that you have risen in status to 'her dearest girl' upon the news that your young man's estate is worth ten thousand a year. She is quite pleased that you (and your sister Jane) will be in a position to place your younger sisters, Kitty and Lydia, into the paths of other rich men now. It pained me to refrain from telling her that Kitty is already spoken for, but I did give Kitty my word that she would have at least a few more days free of your mother's efforts to see her well settled._

_More seriously, I regret to inform you that Lydia's transformation is not so complete as we might have hoped. Before you ask, yes, I am well aware of what happened in Brighton. Colonel Forster did indeed write me of Lydia's unfortunate deportment in that city. We had all hoped that your sister's experience would have been sufficient to affect a great change in her demeanor. While, at least to me, she seems under a good deal more regulation, it is difficult to tell whether that is due to your Aunt Gardiner's direct influence or a lasting change in her behavior. _

_Your youngest sister, I fear, was quite put out to hear that her three eldest sisters are being courted by worthy men. I suppose during her stay in Brighton she fancied she might the first among you to marry and, in some bewildering way, triumph over all of you. I do not profess to understand this reasoning, I am merely reporting it as your aunt has explained it to me._

_The final straw, I believe, was the news that Kitty had become intimate with the sister of the new lessor of Netherfield Park. Lydia immediately discerned this must mean that it was Kitty's design to use this connection to gain access to the brother and thus secure herself a rich husband. Altogether it was too much for Lydia to bear and she quite broke down from the strain. She experienced a fit of nerves that would rival your mother's most energetic episodes. It was not until your Aunt came to attend her, and cast me from the chambers entirely, that any calm was restored to Gracechurch Street._

_Your mother and I have discussed this unfortunate episode with your aunt and uncle at some length. Together we have decided that it would be best that Lydia remain here, in London, under your aunt's watchful eye in the hope that her improvements will continue and become more permanent. Being the oldest child in the house seems to have benefited Lydia greatly and we hope she will continue to rise to the occasion as she helps your Aunt with your younger cousins._

_I expect that I will be returning to Longbourn at the end of the week, perhaps a day or two later. I believe it will take that long for the papers to be prepared by my solicitor and my bank. I will, of course, wait until your uncle's physician is satisfied to allow me to travel on my own. Your mother is quite insistent on that detail. Currently we anticipate your mother's return to Meryton a fortnight after I return. I will travel back to London in our carriage so I may accompany her on the trip back. She is all excitement to meet your young men and assist you in 'securing them as soon as may be.' _

_If you have any pity upon your poor father, any or all of you might consider ending your suitor's suspense prior to your mother's return, unless you truly feel yourself in need of your mother's assistance. If that be the case, then by all means delay until she is here to impart her expertise. _

_Your Aunt Gardiner sends her best wishes and is quite excited for all of you. She knows both Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam by their reputations here in town and assures me that they are as fine young gentlemen as Mr. Bradley has portrayed them to be. Moreover, if they have been under the influence of Mr. Bradley, they must be very fine gentlemen indeed for she is convinced of the worthiness of said clergyman to instruct young men in all the wisdom of life. She insisted I tell you she does not know who is to be considered more fortunate, you girls for garnering their affections or they for securing yours._

_I am sure you are all aghast at the length of this letter. It is quite likely that I have completed a year's worth of correspondence in this letter alone. So it is fitting that I close now. I will see you as soon as I have permission to spend three hours in my own carriage without someone to watch over me._

_Affectionately yours,_

_ TB _

Jane looked up from her letter, an amused smile lifting the corners of her mouth. _ I can all but hear Papa's voice as I read this letter. He was pleased when he wrote it. _

"You seem well satisfied, Miss Bennet," Fitzwilliam's voice called from the doorway of the drawing room. _ I fear I could lose myself in watching her. _

"Colonel! I did not know you were come for a visit." she cried, blushing. "There is no need for you to lurk in doorways, sir. Do come in."

"I fear, not, madam. I do not wish to risk the wrath of our good vicar. He is quite adamant about proper deportment while your father is away. Darcy, Bingley and I have received the strictest of instructions that if any of you are alone in a room we are not to even enter unless a proper chaperone can be found. So you see, I am bound to watch my angel from afar until her good father returns." He bowed deeply.

Jane laughed softly, rising from her chair and stepping closer to Fitzwilliam. "My father's letter brings good tidings. Their trip to London was uneventful. Miss Caroline has safely arrived at her destination and my father and uncle at theirs. My mother handled the news, all of it, well enough that she will be returning in three weeks or so, though my sister Lydia will remain in London for some time longer with my aunt. Altogether, this is very welcome news."

"I am very pleased to hear it. And does he say how your mother responded to the news of our courtship?" He smiled charmingly.

"She was quite impressed to know that I had caught the eye of an earl's son." She smiled, batting her eyes playfully.

Reaching out, he took her hand and pressed it lightly to lips. "You know you have caught much more than my eyes, dear lady. You have captured my thoughts, my imaginations, and my heart," he whispered, his lips still brushing her fingers.

"Oh," she gasped, blushing hotly. "I fear I do not know how to respond to such an extravagant compliment sir."

"I think I know one response quite appropriate, there are just a few words I would wish to hear you say." Reluctantly he released her hand, catching her eyes with his.

A teasing glimmer in her eye, she replied, "My father did address that in his letter as well."

Fitzwilliam snapped alert, shoulders squared, back straight. "He did? What pray tell did he say?"

Jane's lips curved delicately upward in an enigmatic smile. "He said I might consider ending your suspense any time I felt appropriate, preferably before my mother's return. Now, I do believe I hear my sister returning and Lizzy will want to read my father's letter, if you will excuse me, sir." She pushed past him through the door way, lingering a moment longer than necessary to look up into his startled eyes with a beatific expression of her own. A moment later she was gone.

_End my suspense? Whatever could he mean?…oh! _A broad smile spread across his face.

"Good morning, Lizzy, Kitty, Louisa," Jane said as she entered the foyer. Did you find our Aunt and Uncle Philips well on your visit?"

"They are quite well," Lizzy laughed as she removed her bonnet.

"Equal parts well and bewildered I would say," Kitty countered, leading them all into the parlor.

"Bewildered? Why ever would that be?" Jane asked.

"You have met our cousin, Mr. Jacobson and you ask why they are bewildered?" Lizzy replied, as they all laughed gently.

"He is a most peculiar man, is he not," Jane agreed. "But, you must agree, he is nothing to Mr. Collins."

"Never were truer words spoken!" Kitty chortled. "I do not mean to speak ill of the dead, but I will say that our Aunt Philips is most grateful that our newest Bennet cousin is as different to Mr. Collins as night is to day." _ As are we all! _

The ladies laughed heartily. "He certainly smells much more agreeable," Louisa suggested tentatively. Another round of laughter followed.

"It is very good of our aunt to offer her hospitality to our seemingly endless parade of distant relations," Lizzy said. "I fear we have imposed greatly upon her hospitality in these last weeks."

"Well at least she is not left to entertain him on her own. While we were there, Charlotte Lucas came bearing an invitation for our aunt, uncle and cousin to join them for dinner tonight," Kitty reported.

"Sir William is a most gregarious soul," Jane smiled warmly. "I believe there are few he does not entertain at some point in time and he seems to take great pleasure in them all."

"I suppose so; he does have the happy talent for making people feel quite welcome. Everyone seemed well satisfied by the invitation. But the look Mr. Jacobson gave Charlotte was rather disquieting," Lizzy confessed sheepishly.

"Rather? I hate to disagree with you, but it was more than that!" Kitty twirled a stray curl in her fingers.

"He was very attentive to her," Louisa agreed. "Although his addresses were, ah, rather unusual, I do believe he was genuine in his pleasure at seeing her once again."

"And was Charlotte equally pleased?" Jane smoothed her skirt, glancing at Lizzy.

"She has such a tranquil disposition her reactions are difficult to gauge. I hardly knew what to make of it," Lizzy shrugged.

That evening Darcy, Fitzwilliam and Pierce sat around the curate's dining table, enjoying the last of Mrs. Pott's pie after a satisfying dinner.

"I say this is fine stuff!" Fitzwilliam exclaimed, savoring the last bit of his pie. "Once I have a cook, I will have to direct her to your Mrs. Potts."

"Well, you may wish to make quick work of it then as I do not know if I will be here this time next year," Pierce replied, lifting his coffee cup toward Fitzwilliam. "Speaking of which, tell me again what it was that Miss Bennet told you of her father's most recent letter."

"Yes," Darcy agreed, leaning forward on the table, his eyes lit with anticipation. "I wish to understand precisely what was conveyed in that missive."

Fitzwilliam laughed heartily. "Perhaps we need to send in a spy and retrieve that letter for ourselves."

"Ever the military strategist, are you not!" Darcy chortled, wiping pie crumbs from his lips with a napkin.

"I do not believe that is necessary." Pierce smiled, shaking his head. "It will sufficient for you to simply recount your conversation once again."

"Ah, but you settle for far too little, think of the intrigue, the excitement…" Fitzwilliam's eyes glittered.

Pierce rolled his eyes.

"I think you ought to answer him, before you drive our dear curate into unseemly behavior," Darcy warned with a wink.

"I suppose you are correct." He sighed dramatically. "Miss Bennet said that her father encouraged her and her sisters to 'end their suitors' suspense, preferably before their mother returned."

"Since you are the only one among us who has actually met the lady, you must give us insight into this cryptic message." Darcy looked at Pierce expectantly.

He paused before responding, clearly considering his words. "Mrs. Bennet is a lady with a very kind heart, but a very sensitive one as well. Her nerves are very fragile and she does not have a great capacity to contain her excitement. She, as all mothers are, is very concerned for the welfare of her daughters…"

"I see," Fitzwilliam interrupted, nodding thoughtfully. "You need say no more, I quite understand. It only behooves us as gentlemen to take the welfare of the lady into consideration and do our utmost to be considerate of her delicate nature."

"Indeed you are right, cousin," Darcy agreed energetically. "What say you, Pierce?"

"I believe a conversation with Mr. Bradley is in order as we must have his permission for a private interview with his charges. I have no plans for tomorrow morning, have you?"

Three days later, Lizzy sat with Charlotte in the Lucas' drawing room, sipping tea and enjoying pleasant conversation.

"So, how long do you expect your courtship with Mr. Darcy to continue?"

_After my father's letter, I hardly know myself. _Lizzy sat back and blinked, "I do not know. That is not exactly a topic for proper conversation between Mr. Darcy and myself, is it?" She laughed a little uneasily.

"Well, do not continue in it too long. It would not do for you to allow him to become discouraged and give up his suit. If a woman conceals her affections with skill from the man of her choice, she may lose the opportunity of fixing him altogether. It is not safe to leave any attachment to its own conclusion. There are very few of us who have heart enough to be really in love without encouragement. In nine cases out of ten, a woman had better shew _more_ affection than she feels lest the man never do more than merely like her, if she does not help him on.''

"Your plan is a good one,'' replied Elizabeth, "where nothing is in question but the desire of being well married. However, I cannot see it as a sound way of determining anything of his character or agreeableness. Do you not believe these are significant issues to insure future happiness in marriage? I am quite convinced they are."

"Well,'' said Charlotte, "it is my sincere belief that if you were married to him tomorrow, you would have as good a chance of happiness as if you were to study his character for a twelvemonth. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. If the dispositions of the parties are ever so well known to each other, or ever so similar before-hand, it does not advance their felicity in the least." She leaned forward knowingly. "They always contrive to grow sufficiently unlike afterwards to have their share of vexation; and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of your marriage partner before the fact.''

"You make me laugh, Charlotte; but it is not sound. You know it is not sound, and that you would never act in this way yourself.'' _ Surely she cannot be proposing that I act in such a manner. _

"I am afraid then, my friend, I must disappoint you greatly." Charlotte dropped her eyes.

"What are you saying? I fear I do not take your meaning."

"I am engaged to be married to Mr. Jacobson." _ Do not hate me for this, Lizzy, please, do not hate me. _

"Engaged to Mr. Jacobson! My dear Charlotte, surely you must be joking!'' Lizzy set her tea cup down on the table with a clink.

"Why should you be surprised? Do you think it incredible that Mr. Jacobson would be able to procure any woman's good opinion because he is so uncommonly odd? Or perhaps it his gangly appearance that you find so off putting as to prevent any woman being willing to marry him?'' Charlotte's voice turned cold.

Lizzy sat back in her chair, startled. _ This does not sound like you at all. I have never heard you so strident. _"Not at all. He is an unusual man to be sure, but not so much as to make matrimony impossible. Yet you have known him for all of a week! I concede that I had not known Mr. Darcy for very long before he asked to court me, but at least we are taking time to know one another. We are working together for my father on the restorations at Longbourn and through that we are becoming quite certain of each other's character."

"I see what you are feeling,'' replied Charlotte, "you must be surprised, very much surprised. But when you have had time to think it all over, I hope you will be satisfied with what I have done. I am not romantic, you know. I never was. I ask only a comfortable home; and considering Mr. Jacobson's character, connections, and situation in life, I am convinced that my chance of happiness with him is as fair as most people can boast on entering the marriage state.''

"But you hardly know him! Do you feel any affection for him? Does he for you?"

"I am not like you, Lizzy! I am plain and well past the age most women would be considered on the shelf. I cannot wait any longer. I am a burden to my family and I have no other prospects. Nor do I expect to have any. Mr. Jacobson is a kind man and he desires to make changes in his life. He wants a helpmeet to walk with him through those changes. Like me, he has no romantic notions and simply desires a comfortable life."

"You do know he is quite deeply in debt, do you not?"

"Yes, he has been honest with me. I know, too, the great favor your father is doing him and that he will give up the entail on Longbourn in return. I do not believe he has concealed anything from me. He called upon your Uncle Philips to attest to his true situation."

"And you are satisfied with all you have heard?" _ I hope you will not regret Longbourn. _

"I am. With the help your father has offered him, and some sound management, I believe what he says is true and that his estate, Evermere, can repay the remaining debt in just a few years. Mr. Jacobson believes this the start of a new life for him and he wishes me to share it with him. I am content to do so. In fact, Lizzy, I consider myself quite blessed." She finally met her friend's eyes once more. "I must also add that I am pleased that I shall never face the prospect of grieving your family over the matter of Longbourn. Given that Mr. Jacobson had his own estate that we believe is going to be restored to proper management, I was relieved to hear that the entail on your father's estate would be broken."

Lizzy smiled. "Then I am happy for you, Charlotte. May you both find this to be everything you desire."

"Then you will stand up with me? We will ask Mr. Pierce to read the banns beginning this week and plan to be married in a month's time. I would be so pleased to have you with me on that day."

"I would be honored to stand with you, Charlotte."


	52. Ch 49:The greatest of these is love pt 1

Ch 49: The greatest of these is love…

The following morning, four young men sat in Bingley's study with Mr. Bradley. Mrs. Lance had provided an abundance of hot tea, fresh scones and jam.

"You do realize you have a real gem here in Mrs. Lance." Bradley smiled over his cup of tea. "You have been here less than three months, and already she knows your preference of scones to muffins, your favorite jam and that you desire tea in the morning but coffee at tea time!" He laughed warmly.

Bingley blushed self-consciously. "I am quite embarrassed to admit I had not even noticed. Miss Kitty scolded me recently for not paying attention to such things, and I fear I angered her when I laughed it off. But now that you draw attention to it, I see that I am quite inattentive. I must become more aware of such things, I suppose." He began to study the carpet.

"You really should, Charles," Darcy softly admonished. "You do not realize the value of a good staff until you do not have them. They are far too easy to overlook, but exceedingly difficult to replace. Mrs. Reynolds has been with my family as long as I can remember, and I am quite certain that Pemberley could not have functioned so long without a mistress had it not been for her."

Charles scratched his head absently. "I had no idea that Caroline was mistreating her maid so until I saw the marks on her face." He blushed and looked out the window. "Louisa wrote her friend in London asking if she was still in need of a ladies maid. She thinks it likely that the girl will be offered a new position promptly. I suppose Caroline will be at loose ends without her services though."

"I certainly would be undone without Mrs. Potts!" Pierce laughed, setting his tea cup down softly. "I am sorry to admit, I do not know the first thing about running a household. Without her efforts, I shudder to imagine my fate!" They all laughed.

"I suppose then, you would be much like our aunt, Lady Catherine." Fitzwilliam offered with a wry grin.

Darcy coughed over his teacup, eyes wide. Bradley looked away to hide a smile he could not suppress.

Fitzwilliam lifted his cup toward his cousin. "You know it is true as well as I, Darcy. Do not try to deny it."

"I assure you, Richard, I would do no such thing." Darcy's eye's twinkled.

"When last we were at Rosings, going over my aunt's books, we observed that very few of her servants had been with her for more than a twelvemonth, and many much less. It is forever frustrating her that the new servants do not seem to know their tasks, and she is quite vocal in her displeasure."

"Having met the great lady, I believe I can safely say she would not be the easiest mistress to serve," Bradley offered diplomatically.

"Indeed sir, that is a fair assessment," Darcy agreed, selecting another scone from the well supplied platter.

A pregnant silence filled the room. "So, gentlemen," Bradley finally said. "I cannot imagine you all dragged yourselves from your beds at so early an hour just to keep an old man company."

The younger men glanced among themselves uneasily. Finally Pierce cleared his throat. "I believe, sir, you have had a letter from Mr. Bennet?"

"Indeed, I have." Bradley nodded, his eyes betraying nothing.

Bravely, Pierce continued, "The Miss Bennets have confided that they have also heard from their father. We have assumed that the contents of both letters would be similar."

Bradley nodded noncommittally. Pierce glanced back at his companions aggrieved. _ I do believe that you are enjoying tormenting us far too much. _

Taking his cue, Fitzwilliam leaned forward. "I believe what my friend is trying to say is that we would very much like to comply with Mr. Bennet's wishes…ah how was it that he put it…to allow the ladies an opportunity to relieve our suspense?" He lifted an eyebrow.

A broad smile bloomed over Bradley's face as he leaned back in the chair and laughed heartily. "Well said, sir, well said." Wiping his eyes, he continued. "I have received leave from Mr. Bennet to grant you permission to have such an audience with his daughters. This morning, I believe they are planning to take a walk shortly after breakfast to gather honeysuckle before the heat of the day sets in. You may accompany them on their errand. I am quite certain that there will be ample opportunity for your desired conversations then. Is that agreeable?"

"Quite, sir. Thank you." Pierce rose, offering his hand to Bradley. The others followed suit, bowing slightly to the vicar. They hastily moved toward the door.

"A moment if you will, Mr. Bingley," Bradley called back. He watched as the blushing young man returned to the space he had left only moments ago.

"Sir? What can I do for you?" Bingley asked a little uneasily.

"Do sit down. I am no headmaster calling you out!" Bradley chuckled as he slowly lowered himself to his seat again. "But I am puzzled, and I hope that you can put my mind to rest."

"How so, sir?"

"I understand the errand your companions are on, but I am afraid I do not have a clear understanding of why you should require a private meeting with one of the Miss Bennets." Bradley reached for his teacup.

"Ahh, well, yes," Bingley stammered, rubbing his hands together uneasily. "Well, it is…that is to say…"

"You are not providing me with an answer, Mr. Bingley." Bradley cocked his head.

"I know. I just do not know how to begin." Bingley swallowed hard.

"Then perhaps I should just state to you my concerns and allow you to respond." His listener nodded enthusiastically. Bradley leaned forward to perch his elbows on his knees. "It was my understanding that there were three recognized courtships in progress, not four. There is truly only one reason for you to wish a private interview with Miss Kitty, and yet I have been led to believe that neither of you are ready for that step. Are you being influenced by your peers to make a decision that you are not ready for?"

"No, not, not that at all sir." Bingley shook his head forcefully.

"So then, pray tell, why is it that you need a private audience with the lady?" Bradley crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

Bingley tugged at his cravat. "Miss Kitty and I have spoken at length, and we have reached an understanding between us." Bradley scowled at this confession, so he quickly added, "I have spoken to her father as well, so there is no disrespect to him on the matter." The vicar's expression softened and he nodded. "She has already accepted me, that is…ah…our understanding is that…" With pleading eyes, he looked up at Bradley, "You understand me?"

Bradley nodded hesitantly.

"My only wish today is to speak with her and confirm that it is still her wish to wait, for I would marry her immediately if I could." A smile broke out over his face and words tumbled out in a rush. "I am so much better a man with her at my side. She has urged, pushed if you will, for me to come into my own. It is her influence that has permitted me to send Caroline on her way. She has given me the confidence to make decisions regarding Netherfield, she sees in me something I do not even see in myself. With her, I actually believe I can be the man she already sees me to be!" His eyes glistened tellingly.

Bradley's posture eased and he reached for his teacup. "You wish to hurry her decision along?"

"No, not that. I am content with what she wishes. Louisa has received a letter from Hurst to say he shall be here in a month. So her wedding will be upon us soon, by harvest time for sure. Kitty…Miss Kitty wishes to allow my sister her moment to be the center of attention." A troubled look flashed across his face.

"But?"

"I do not wish to disparage a woman I do not even know, sir." Bingley sighed and pushed himself up from the chair and walked to stare out the window. "Miss Kitty's eldest and youngest sisters have always been her mother's favorites, and I fear she has spent much time being compared unfavorably to them."

"Sadly, such is the way in many families."

"With her three older sisters…well you know…," Bingley sighed, trying to bring his racing thoughts into order. "I just want to be sure that she is not going to be hurt by the attention the coming nuptials will bring. I do not wish her to feel somehow less than her sisters because we choose to wait a while."

Bradley carefully rose and made his way to the young man's side, laying a warm hand on his shoulder. "You wish to protect her."

"Yes," he turned to look Bradley in the eye. "That is exactly right. Compared to Darcy's fortune, Fitzwilliam's connections, and the favor Pierce has found from you and Darcy, I am but a poor second. With that, and her less than favored status with her mother…I shudder to think how she might be made to feel lower than her sisters—and over her wedding! No, sir, I cannot allow that to happen. I would have the banns read this week and wed her by the third if it were to keep her from seeing herself…" His throat closed and he could no longer speak. Turning away, he gazed out the window once again, trying to force himself back under regulation.

"I see," Bradley said softly. "It is greatly to your credit that you would consider such a thing. I can hardly fail to allow you to have such a necessary conversation with your young lady. Go then, and see to it, but do let me know what you decide? If there is news to relay to Mr. Bennet, I would like to know of it right away."

Turning, Bingley nodded with a soft smile. "Thank you, sir; I certainly shall." A moment later, he left the room, Bradley watching after him. [i]_I do believe Darcy was correct, there is a great deal more depth to that young man than it would first appear. _

The ladies assembled in the still room, gathering baskets and shears to cut the vines. Mrs. Lance surprised them when she burst in suddenly.

"I am so pleased to see that you have not yet left! I just found these," she handed Jane a small pile of gardening gloves, "and thought that you might wish to use them this morning. It would not do for you to injure your hands cutting flowers."

"Thank you, that is so thoughtful!" Jane smiled broadly.

"It was Miss Bingley's idea, madam. She remembered having seen them, and asked me if they might be helpful to you." Mrs. Lance curtsied.

"I am so disappointed that she cannot come with us." Kitty pouted. "She has never been out to gather flowers before, I hate that she is missing the fun."

"Her arm is still so freshly healed," Mary cautioned. "As much as I would like her to join us, it really is best for her not to risk injuring herself again." She took a pair of gloves from Jane.

"I know you are right," Kitty grumbled. "But I am disappointed nonetheless."

_Oh, the poor dear! _"The gentlemen came to call this morning," Mrs. Lance offered hopefully. "They just asked me where you might be found. It sounded as if they might wish to accompany you." She smiled broadly as she saw Kitty's countenance brighten. _ I know Mr. Bingley is often in her company. I do not like to interfere with such matters, but Miss Kitty would be a lovely mistress here. Not that Miss Bingley is not, but she shall be married soon and it would be a shame to lose Mr. Bingley for lack of a mistress for his house. _

"Well then, I suppose we have all that we need from here," Lizzy observed with a soft smile.

"I suggested the gentlemen wait for you in the front parlor." Mrs. Lance gestured toward the door and ushered the ladies out. A few moments later, the Bennet sisters joined the anxiously waiting gentlemen.

"Mrs. Lance said that you were looking for us," Lizzy stated with a smile toward Darcy.

Immediately he moved to her side. "Would you permit me to join you on your errand this morning?" he asked softly, taking her hand.

"I believe your company would be most welcome." She allowed him to tuck her hand into the crook of his arm.

Fitzwilliam approached Jane and leaned down to whisper, "My angel, I could not spend another moment apart from you, ease my heart and allow me to walk with you." He looked into her eyes hopefully.

"Of course, how could I deny you?" Jane blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

Fitzwilliam grinned as he offered his arm and led her from the room, following Darcy and Lizzy. Pierce and Bingley looked wistfully at the younger two sisters who took pity on their suitors. Mary placed her hand on Pierce's arm and urged him toward the door.

Kitty handed Bingley her basket. "I suppose we ought to follow quickly. They are clearly in need of chaperones!" She giggled and skipped away, beckoning him to follow.

Bingley stood watching her. _ She is such a breath of fresh air. I believe she is more intoxicating than the flowers we are going to collect. _ With a sigh, he hurried after her.


	53. Ch 49:The greatest of these is love pt 2

**Ch 49: The greatest of these is love…**

**Part 2**

Rays of sunlight were just beginning to lick the dew off the leaves as the small party departed from Netherfield. Bathed in the morning's golden light, hearts were warmed and none felt the need to break its spell. So the party walked on in affectionate silence. As they progressed down the heavily wooded path, the fragrance of honeysuckle, faint at first, tinged the breeze. Soon they saw the vines winding their way up the trees, heavily laden with white and yellow blooms. Over their heads, the tree branches formed a canopy shading them even as beams of gold forced their way through to dapple the ground in front of them. Without the need to speak, the couples parted ways as the perfume in the air grew stronger.

Mary and Pierce passed a bend in the path and stopped. The air now filled with a heady fragrance and they were surrounded by heavy vines dripping with flowers. She pulled a tendril closer and buried her face in the tiny blossoms.

"Is it not an amazing thing to take such a gift and be able to preserve its essence for the days ahead?" she wondered aloud, clipping the vine and tucking it into her basket.

"I am always amazed at the Good Lord's ingenuity." Pierce laughed, plucking a blossom and putting it to his lips. "Tucking such sweetness into a tiny bloom…"

"Or healing properties into the hips a rose leaves behind?" she teased peeking at him through a curtain of petals.

He laughed heartily, the rich sound startling several birds from their hidden perches.

[i]_He has the most amazing laugh. What a wonderful sound. _

Pierce stepped closer to her, gazing into her face with a peculiar intensity. "Or such beauty in the eyes of a young woman."

"Oh," she gasped.

He pushed through the branches to stand beside her and took her hand. "I know it was not long ago that I asked permission to court you, Miss Mary. But so much has happened in that time, it seems a life time."

Her face flushed and her heart raced. She gazed deep into his hazel eyes. _ He has such soulful eyes. _ "It has certainly been a tumultuous season with Lydia's trip to Brighton, the Carver's departure, my mother's removal to London, Mr. Collins," her voice caught in her throat, "and all that ensued with him. Then the spate of illness in the parish…"

"So very many things in so short a time," he agreed softly. _ I cannot believe what we have walked through together in just these short weeks. Your strength amazes me. _ "Because of that, I know this might be the worst possible time to ask this of you…" _ But I hope not. _ "Especially with your father away to London."

A smile lifted the corners of her mouth giving him hope to continue. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a fallen log and led her to sit down. Looking up into the sky, he sighed and drew a deep breath. "I suppose it is strange that I, who earn my keep through my weekly oration, should now be at a loss for words." He shook his head, laughing, his sandy hair falling into his face.

She laughed with him. "I hardly think you can rightly compare the two situations. They are so very different. As you do not typically read from someone else's prepared sermons, would I be greatly mistaken to believe that you spend many hours studying and considering what you will say on Sunday mornings? I have seen you carry extensive notes with you. I might even guess that nearly every word you speak is written there before you, is it not?" He smiled sheepishly, nodding. "I see no notes in your hands this morning." She raised her eyebrow. "So it does not surprise me that words are not so readily available to you now."

"Perhaps I should have thought ahead and wrote a few. I shall remember that for the future." He chuckled softly. "How is it you always seem to know what to say to set me at ease?" _ It is as if you know what troubles me most and unfailingly give me comfort. _

Blushing, she shrugged, dropping her gaze shyly.

"It is true Miss Mary. I have watched you as you have helped me call upon the sick in the village and you have the most wonderful gift for knowing exactly what to say to bring ease in the most disconcerting of moments. Time and time again, I have watched you ease the suffering of those around you with your compassion and your wisdom." He tried to catch her eyes, but she did not look up. "I have come to rely upon your good judgment recently. I do not wish to ever be without it."

She lifted her eyes, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. _ I cannot believe that you would say these things to me. You think so well of me. _

"This is a season of great change for me. Mr. Bradley's kind offer means there will be many decisions I have to make in the near future. I do not want to make them alone." He reached for her hands and clasped them in his. He stared into her eyes for a long time, a smile spreading across his expressive lips. "In exchange for the kindness you mother has done me in raising such a beautiful young lady, I would like to offer her the kindness of returning to Meryton to find you engaged. I know it would ease her heart." [i]_That is not what I meant to say! _ Pierce grimaced as they laughed softly. "Please, Mary, would you consent to become my wife?"

Her green eyes twinkled mischievously. "If I were Lizzy I would surely have to tease you that it is a rare man indeed to think of his potential mother-in-law's wellbeing rather than his future wife's at such a time as this."

Pierce's eyes grew wide and his face blanched. _ I am truly an idiot! How could I have said such a thing to her? _He stammered, unable to find words as he raked his hand through his hair.

"But," she slipped one hand out of his grip and laid it softly on the side of his face. "I am not my witty elder sister. I find it charming and quite like you to be so good as to consider the frailties of my dear mama at a time which most men would consider only their own happiness." She smiled loving, tracing the edge of his jaw with her fingertips.

"I am so sorry, my dear, I wished to…" _ You deserve so much better… _

She laid a finger on his lips. "I would be most honored to be your wife…Ethan." Her voice dropped as she used his Christian name for the first time.

"Mary," he sighed, pressing her hand to his cheek. "You have made me the happiest of men."

"I would say I am the happiest of my sisters this morning, but somehow I believe that there are at least two others on errands similar to yours today." She cocked her head knowingly.

"Mr. Bradley gave us his blessings this morning. Your father had already written to offer his, something about not keeping your suitors in suspense any longer." He smirked at the thought of Mr. Bennet's words.

"I thought no less. My father's sense of humor is rather distinct, is it not? But I suppose having five daughters to marry off does take a toll on a man." She sighed softly. "But having none takes a toll as well. I cannot help but think of Mr. Bradley's tragedy. He is so very dear to me now- the grandfather I have never had."

"He will be so excited to know we have settled things between ourselves. He has been anxious to speak with you about the manse and what must be done to make it ready…" He saw the questions in her eyes. "Mr. Darcy's father had the manse built for Mr. Bradley many years ago when the old vicar refused to quit the parsonage even though most of his time was spent in London." She nodded understandingly. "The Darcy family has been quite generous. Mr. Darcy has promised to supplement what Mr. Bradley has already offered…oh, we must get those papers drawn up…" A faraway look came over his face.

She silenced him with a soft finger again. "All those things are important, no doubt. But it can keep for a little while. Let us just take time to savor these moments, for like these flowers, they will fade away far too soon."

He kissed her finger softly. "Of course my dearest, you are correct." Beaming at her, he rose and helped her to her feet. Wrapping her arm in his, he led her down the path, breathing deeply of the air's sweet perfume.

Fitzwilliam stood a few steps off, watching Jane as the sunlight glistened golden off stray locks that had escaped her bonnet. She hummed to herself a soft folk tune that Fitzwilliam recognized from some of the men he had served with on the continent. His mind wandered back to those days. All too soon his thoughts were filled with the screams and stench of the battle field. Groaning softly, he sat heavily on a large rock and dropped his head into his hands.

_How can I do this? Look at her. She is so beautiful, so serene, so happy. Even in the midst of the news of her sister or the fire at Longbourn, I cannot think of a moment when she was without that air of tranquility that always seems to surround her. Look at me, in the midst of this idyllic spot I am tormented by the screams of terrified, dying men and the sound of cannon fire. _

_What am I thinking? I am no fit match for her. She is a Greek goddess, she deserves a Hero. I am nothing but a broken down old soldier, with not even a home to call my own. What made me dare think I could even approach her?… _

A woman's scream drove him from his thoughts. Looking up, he saw a frightened horse bearing down upon Jane. Without thinking, he raced toward her, rushing her from harm's way. Turning back to the creature, he caught its reins and expertly soothed the animal, quickly bringing it under control.

A moment later, a young boy ran up to the still panting animal. "Beggin' your pardon sir! Is the young lady all right? I'm so sorry. The horse ain't properly trained yet. A dog scared 'im 'n 'e run off." A look of terror haunted the boy's eyes.

"All is well. Do not fear." He handed the reins to the boy. "That's a fine animal you have, though he is a bit high strung. Just keep to your training and you should have a fine mount soon enough."

"Thank ye' sir," the boy bobbed in an awkward bow, relieved at the man's good humor. He quickly led the horse back down the path he came from.

Fitzwilliam turned his attention back to Jane. He was not certain how, but a moment later he held her in his arms, quieting her frightened sobs.

"I'm so sorry! You must think me quite the fool. I am terribly afraid of horses," she cried into his coat, clinging to his lapels.

"All is well, dear Jane. I shall not allow that creature to harm you," he soothed, a gentle hand on her back. "A beast out of control like that is a frightening sight for sure." _ I have never seen you so discomposed before. I had no idea horses frightened you so much. _

She pulled back, brushing tears from her face until he handed her a handkerchief. She mopped her eyes with the fine linen. "Silly girl that I am, I did not even bring a handkerchief with me!"

"You are many things, but a silly girl is not among them," he admonished firmly, guiding her to sit with him on a tree stump.

She looked down at her hands, clutching the embroidered square in her hand. "Thank you for rescuing me, sir. I suppose it is not a proper thing to say," she looked up, tears still filling her eyes. "but have I ever told you how safe I feel in your presence?"

He brushed a stray hair back from her forehead. "No, you have not." A smile lifted the corner of his mouth.

"When we were small girls, Lizzy would make up stories and tell them to me at night. She is a most delightful storyteller, most of the time. But sometimes she would devise the most fearful stories."

"Why would she do that?"

"I suppose it was difficult for her sometimes. I am sorry to say that my mother has always favored my youngest sister and me. She was not always patient with Lizzy's more adventuresome side. There were times she would admonish Lizzy to be more ladylike, more like me. I am certain she hated that. But she was far too good to be spiteful. I think she was angry with our mother and it came out in those frightening stories of beasts in the woods and highway men…" Jane shuddered. "I know it is silly of me, but the woods still frighten me. This was the first time I can remember not being afraid out here." She blushed hotly with the admission. "When you whisked me away from that horse I felt like a princess delivered by her knight in armor." She glanced up at him shyly.

"Would that I could always be such a man for you," he murmured glancing back down the path. "You deserve so much more than I can give you. I am no knight, just a soldier, broken and scarred from battle. I have no castle, not even a town house. What I have saved, though sufficient for my desires, does not nearly constitute a treasure. A woman such as you deserves a prince…"

"I do not want a prince," she declared firmly.

"What do you want then?" He turned to meet her eyes.

She paused for only a breath before replying, "Though my parents tried to shelter us from the reality of my mother's experiences, my Aunt Phillips shared with me more than she should have. I have walked in fear from that every day since I was twelve. More than castles or treasure or princes, I wish to feel safe." _ What a weak fool he must think I am. I can hardly believe I have said such a thing. _

"I never knew you were fearful. So much has happened in the last weeks and never once have you been anything other than a tower of serenity." Wonder filled his eyes. [i]I wonder_ what happened to her mother? Life can be incredibly cruel. _

"My mother's nerves are very fragile and she is very fearful. I discovered quickly that if she saw fear in any of us it discomposed her severely," she whispered, staring over his shoulder.

"So you learned to hide it from her, from everyone. No one knew, not even your dearest sister, so there was no one to comfort you." He lifted her chin up to make her look into his eyes.

She nodded slightly, swallowing back the lump in her throat. "That is what happened. I do not regret it, but…," she bit her lip and sighed.

"There are few things in my power to give you, dearest Jane, but one thing I can promise you. I promise to protect and comfort you always." His heart pounded so loudly he could hardly hear. "Would you be willing to allow me that chance?"

Tears spilled out over her cheeks as she whispered, "Yes, Richard, I would most gladly do so."

"Is that enough for you? You are worthy of so much more than I have. Will you be my wife, despite all that I lack?" Without realizing it, he held his breath.

"Because of all that you are, I will be proud to be your wife." She smiled lovingly at him.

Unable to help himself, he pulled her into a tight embrace, crushing her to his chest. "I promise you will not regret me, Jane."

"I know." She melted into his arms and drank in his warm scent, memorizing it against the backdrop of the honeysuckle.

Her bonnet slipped back and he kissed the top of her head. _ Perhaps this old soldier can be your knight after all. _


	54. Ch 49:The greatest of these is love pt 3

**Ch 49 Part 3**

Darcy suddenly found himself alone with the woman who would forever be linked with the scent of honeysuckle in his mind and heart. _ It seems my brothers to be were even more anxious than me. _ He glanced over to see Lizzy silhouetted in a sunbeam, surrounded by flowery boughs. _ If there were but a way to capture this image! She is breathtaking. _

"Would you be so kind as to help me reach that branch?" she softly asked, startling him from his reverie. She stepped past him, shears in hand.

Obligingly, he reached to pull the vine laden branch toward her hand and held it while she clipped the blossoms and tucked them into her basket. When she reached for more, he caught her hand and stopped her. She looked at him quizzically as he held her hand, gently entwining his fingers with hers. He pulled her slowly toward him and pressed the back of her hand to his lips. Turning his face toward her, he pressed her hand to his cheek and cradled it there.

"You seem quite distracted this morning," she said softly, staring into his dark eyes. _ What are you thinking, your expression is so odd. _

"So I am, Miss Elizabeth." He nodded solemnly. "I was just recalling the first time we walked through this grove together."

"And what of it are you remembering?"

"It was the first time you allowed me to call myself your friend." He pressed his lips to the back of her hand again. She blushed deeply. "We spoke of preserving the essence of spring to stay us through the winter months."

A gentle smile lit her face as she looked away. "We did. I remember that conversation well." She looked up, caressing him with her eyes. "It is a rare man who would have such a conversation and a rarer one still who would recall it with such pleasure in his voice."

He guided her hand into the crook of his elbow and led her along the pathway, deeper into the woods. "I meant to ask you that day, but we were distracted by other things…" He felt her fingers tighten on his arm. "How is it that you go about this small wonder: putting the essence of spring in a bottle?"

She laughed brightly. "I am quite certain I have never heard a gentleman ask such a thing." _ Papa would find your question most singular. _

He chuckled, patting her hand warmly. "I can assure you, Miss Elizabeth, I am most interested."

"You have such a unique range of interests, sir."

_First among them is you. _ His eyes glittered as he lifted his brows.

"I will, however, humor your request." She offered him a sidelong glance and grinned

"I am your pupil; tell me where I would begin to accomplish such a feat."

"I should believe that it would be obvious. You have already begun. The first step is, of course, to gather the blossoms." She laughed openly now, shaking her head.

"Naturally. Do go on." _ I do so love the sound of her voice. _

"It is best to do so early in the morning, when the dew is still fresh upon them." She removed a sprig of blossoms from her basket and held them up for him to smell. "You see how fragrant they are? In the heat of the afternoon, the perfume diminishes." Darcy nodded somberly. "After they are picked, we will take them back to the still room, and the real work begins. The flowers must be plucked from the stems and then chopped. Depending on how we wish to use the fragrance, the petals will be soaked in water or oil for several days. Then the petals are strained out, leaving their fragrance behind."

They walked a few steps in silence, his expression becoming more thoughtful. "I wonder if my mother did such things. I imagine she would have. She loved her gardens dearly. I am certain she would have wanted to preserve the essence of the flowers she worked so diligently to grow," Darcy mused aloud. "I do not believe my sister has ever learned how make perfume. I have never heard her mention a still room or gathering flowers for anything but a vase in the drawing room. She has missed more that I realized not having a mother or sister to guide her."

She squeezed his arm. "It must have been difficult trying to guide such a young girl on your own."

_How is it that you always know what I mean to say, even when I do not say it? _Darcy did not answer, but stopped mid-step and looked about.

"What are you searching for, sir?" Lizzy glanced back and forth, alarmed.

"Your old tom cat," Darcy answered with a peculiar smile.

"Our cat? Whatever for?" _ I must not have heard him correctly. _

"I feel the need to extol your virtues, Miss Elizabeth, and you gave me strict instructions…."

She covered her mouth and began to giggle, then looked up at him, the merriment glittering in her eyes.

"But I am afraid he is nowhere to be found. What am I to do? I dare not ignore your directions." He cocked his head toward her, waiting.

She blinked at him, astonished. _ Only a short time ago, I would not have believed him capable of such humor! _"I do not suppose you can quell this urge until our cat can be found." She lifted her brows, then shook her head. "No, I can tell by your face that you cannot. Since you were gracious enough to accompany me on an errand few men would condone, I imagine I should return the favor. I will give you leave, for a few minutes, to speak freely what is on your mind." She stared in wonder as his countenance changed from teasing to elated.

A joyful glow lit his eyes as a smile dimpled his cheeks. Suddenly he threw back his head and laughed. He laughed so hard tears flowed. Wiping them away, he grinned silently at her.

"I am all astonishment, Mr. Darcy. I do not pretend to know what was on your mind to say, but I must admit this is not what I had expected." She crossed her arms before her, weaving her hands through the basket handle.

"I am sorry, Miss Elizabeth, I can only image how very odd this must seem. I had hoped for such a moment as this, only to find myself entirely speechless the instant you gave me permission to voice my admiration." He chuckled again, dragging the back of his hand across his eyes once more.

She regarded him a moment before she began to laugh as well. "I shall have to remember this. Giving you permission to speak is the surest way to render you speechless!"

Suddenly serious, he caught her hands, "No, it is you yourself, Miss Elizabeth, that renders me speechless."

Her breath hitched as the warmth of his hands penetrated her gloves. His fingertips found the soft flesh of her wrists, sending a chill down her spine.

"I have long thought you one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance," he whispered, his breathy voice an intimate caress.

She felt the touch of his words, soft upon her face. She blinked several time and fell into his gaze with a heavy breath. _ His eyes… _

"You are too generous to trifle with me, my dear Miss Elizabeth. _My_ affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject." She drew breath to speak, but he continued, undaunted. "I know it was only a very short time ago that you graciously consented to allow me to court you. In the eyes of many I know, this is far too soon…"

"Mr. Darcy," she whispered, her lip catching in her teeth.

"Please, allow me to finish. I have only just found my words, and I do not wish to lose them once again." He looked at her beseechingly, pausing to place a kiss on the back of her hand and another on the bare skin at her wrist. She shivered at his touch. "Since the unfortunate events at Longbourn, we have been much in one another's company…"

"I have been so grateful for your assistance. I fear I have not been vocal enough in my appreciation. I am sure I have not been. Your help has been invaluable, and your support to my father and my family…" the words tumbled out before she could stop them.

_Oh that you would always look at me that way. _"It is not your gratitude that I seek. But if you _will_ thank me,'' he interrupted, "let it be for yourself alone. That the wish of giving happiness to you might add force to the other inducements which led me on, I shall not attempt to deny. But your _family_ owe me nothing. Much as I respect them, I believe I thought only of _you_."

She blushed and looked away briefly but could not long be away from his mesmerizing gaze.

"In my own selfishness, I have cherished these days, despite knowing the evil that was their source. Working side by side with you I have dreaded the knowledge that accomplishing the tasks we set out to do would bring them to an end. I have seen you in ways few men have the opportunity to see they woman they hope to marry. You are as beautiful in the midst of all the work and repairs going on at Longbourn with soot on your cheek and the curl at the nape of your neck escaping its pin as you were at the most recent assembly with every hair in place and your dress so finely pressed. Yours is a beauty that goes beyond that of most women I have known. It penetrates deep within to the very depth of your soul, and it is enchanting."

Tears filled her eyes though she struggled to blink them back.

He lifted his hand to brush her cheek, catching a stray tear with his finger. _ Do not cry my dearest one. _ He dropped to his knee, cradling her hands in his once more. "Say you will be my wife…Elizabeth," he spoke her name with a longing whisper. "Do not keep me waiting any further. If you wish, we can wait to wed until Longbourn is whole again, but keep me in suspense no longer." He bowed his head, pressing his forehead to her hands.

The knot in her throat made it difficult to speak. "My father has always stressed that above all, I must be able to respect the man that I would marry. I am ashamed to admit it, but there are in truth few men that I can look upon with respect." She saw his shoulders sag slightly, and sadness pulled at the corners of his eyes. "However, as I have worked with you these weeks, I have come to see that you are indeed the best of men. My sister, Jane, and I have often talked of our desire to marry for love. But to find a man whom I could both love and respect seemed an impossible thing." She swallowed hard, freeing her hand to touch his cheek. "But somehow I have been blessed to have found both in you, Mr. Darcy…Fitzwilliam." She smiled, her eyes glittering.

He drew in a deep breath and rose to his feet. Without knowing quite how, he found her in his arms, crushed to his chest.

She looked up at him and whispered, "I will be most happy to marry you…"

He cut off her words with a gentle kiss. Suddenly a deep laugh rumbled through his chest.

"What do you find so amusing at a moment like this?" she demanded with feigned ire. _ I love the sound of his laughter. I want my children to always know such a sound. _

"When I first came to Meryton, I had a conversation with Mr. Bradley regarding the unlikelihood of finding a wife while I was here. That was certainly not my purpose in visiting here. It was indeed the farthest thing from my mind when I met you that day in your father's woods."

"It does seem that the ways of Providence are not as our ways." A mischievous grin played about her lips. "To think I have agreed to marry a trespasser and a thief."

He stared at her, shocked then dissolved in peals of laughter. Their merriment rang out in the woods and echoed back to them, blanketing them in the warm embrace of their love.

"Miss Kitty! Miss Kitty!" Bingley's exasperation grew as he searched through the trees. _ Where has she gone? I cannot fathom how a game of hide and seek should be the first thing on her mind at a time like this! _ He heard the rustle of a skirt and the crunch of footfalls. "There you are!" He dashed off at a sprint.

Kitty took flight, giggling, and rushed off through the trees, jumping a fallen branch and dancing through a patch of thick bushes. Panting, she paused for a moment, only to feel Bingley's strong hand catch her arm. "I have you! Do not run!" He wheezed hard, bracing his other hand on his thigh and struggling for breath.

"Have you not the strength for a child's game of hide and seek, sir?" she teased, fighting to catch her own breath. "Come," she tried to pull away, "I will race you…"

"No," he said sharply. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, he softened his tone, "Please, Miss Kitty, no more games. I have no wish to run any farther this morning."

Chastened, she looked down, avoiding his eyes.

_This will not do. _ "I wish to talk with you. Is there a place nearby where we can rest?"

Nodding silently, she led him a short way through the woods to several large rocks. "When we were small, we would bring a basket and our dolls out here and serve them tea," she explained shyly. "Hill would always send us with a tin of biscuits, even though she would complain she did not have time for such games."

"You came to this spot with your sisters?"

"With Lydia usually, sometimes with Maria Lucas," she replied, looking off into the distance. "Jane and Lizzy were too old for such games then and Mary rather practice her pianoforte."

"You seemed troubled by the memory. I am surprised, as I thought such a thing would be pleasant to recall. I have many fond memories of childhood diversions, and of biscuits." He chuckled and guided them to sit on one of the rocks.

"It used to be a more pleasant memory, I think." She frowned thoughtfully. "I think I was a different person then."

"And you do not know how to feel about that," Bingley offered knowingly.

"Indeed, Mr. Bingley." She glanced up at him. _ You understand so well, I do not know whether to be pleased or embarrassed. _

He smiled a little sadly, "I quite understand what you mean. I find myself thinking such things often." He nodded at the question on her face. "My stay in Meryton has quite changed me, and at times, it is a disconcerting thing."_ You are the only one to whom I would admit this. _

Relaxing somewhat, Kitty leaned against his shoulder. Pleased, he pressed into her.

"I fear I used to follow Lydia far too easily, and I am not proud of that," she mused. "I wonder that it was ever so easy to do so. I do not believe I had any idea I could tell her 'no.' How different life has become in just this short season."

"And I used to permit my sister to lead me in much the same way, I fear. And it is far less becoming for a man to do so than a woman," Bingley laughed, self-deprecatingly.

"I believe your sister and mine have some definite similarities." She pressed her lips together firmly, then sighed as she looked into the woods. "I remember being jealous that Lyddie was my mother's favorite. I sometimes dreamt of what it would be like to be so favored. I wanted that. But recently, I have begun to wonder if it is possible that being the favorite child may not be such a good thing after all. It seems to have reflected poorly in the characters of our sisters."

"Perhaps you are correct," Bingley nodded, looking up into the treetops. "We shall have to be very careful then with our children…" He grimaced as he heard his own words. _ I have gone too far! _

"I wonder if it should be very difficult to not have a favorite among them. I admit it would be difficult not to favor one who looked very much like you…" Kitty bit her lip and blushed. _ What an indelicate thing for me to say! _

Bingley stared at her wide-eyed and began to laugh. "I suppose there is no hope for it! We must simply come out and talk about this." He turned to look at her, pleased when she nodded. "Where do we begin?" He gathered her hands in his.

"I think perhaps it is too late to ask that question, sir, for we have already begun," she chuckled. "Perhaps the better query is when do [i]we[/i] begin."

"You are quite correct, my dearest Kitty…Miss Kitty. Forgive me, for I am already beyond…"

"Charles," she whispered, "there is no need to apologize."

"Then what are we to do. Surely you know what was on the minds of my companions this morning."

"I must admit I have suspected their purpose. The look on their faces was rather obvious." She fell awkwardly silent.

"And what of the look on mine?"

"Charles, are you sure…"

"Have you changed your mind?" _ It is as I feared. Such a woman could not be held by such an inconstant fellow as me. _

"No, no it is not that. But I wonder if you have? I fear I am not…"

"Not what?" He demanded angrily, springing to his feet and pacing. "Not as serene and compliant as Jane? Not as beautiful as her? Not as witty and intelligent as Elizabeth? Not as comforting and wise as Mary? Or is it someone else still that you are comparing yourself to?"

Kitty pressed her hands to her face and nodded. "How can you be satisfied…"

"Stop," he declared firmly. "You will stop this now." She looked up at him startled. _ I cannot believe I am speaking to her like this! But I cannot stop yet. She must hear me out, for somehow she has not heard me the times I have said it before. _ "Yes, I have heard all about how wonderful and perfect your sisters are. They are paragons of ladylike virtue and all that is good and womanly."

She stared at him wide-eyed. _ What has come over him? _

"But I do not care to speak of them any longer. Can you not understand that I am in no way settling for you as the last remaining sister? This neighborhood has many lovely young women, and I have no doubt I could find pretty and pleasant company easily enough among them."

Kitty looked away angrily, tears welling in her eyes. Suddenly Bingley was crouching before her, his face close to hers.

"But I am not with them because I want to be with you. I have no interest in Jane. Someone once asked me if I did, and I had to tell them I did not because, to be honest, she is far too elegant for the likes of me. She frightens me." He laughed softly. "Your sister Lizzy is far too intelligent for me to keep up with her. I am not a great reader, and often do not understand half of what she says. And Mary, dear sweet Mary," he rolled his eyes. "Yes, she is a kind, generous girl, and a fount of wisdom to be sure. But I find her dull indeed. Can you imagine her leading me through these woods playing hide and seek?"

Kitty shook her head, "No, she never enjoyed that kind of play."

"But I do. I love to laugh and to play, and so do you." He ran his hand down his face. "That is not what I meant to say. How is it that it is usually so easy to speak to you, but today I cannot find the words?" The hopeful look on her face urged him to continue. "I know you look at yourself meanly, Kitty, and I understand why. But you have brought out the best in me. You have caused me to be something I never thought I could be. Never before have I been able to stand up to Caroline. Never before have I made decisions with such confidence. It is all because I have had you beside me…believing in me. You give me strength I did not know I had. I am a better man because of you."

She drew in a breath as if to speak, but did not. He laid his hand warmly against her cheek.

"I admire you so much, and I want to give you what you have given me. I want you to see yourself the way that I do." Impulsively, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

She gasped, "Charles?" _ I do not know if I should slap you or ask you to do that again. _

"I know it is unfashionable, and perhaps even indecorous of me to say this, but I love you, Kitty Bennet, and I wish for you to be my wife. You know that. By luncheon today, I believe that your three elder sisters will be engaged. I know what we have talked about, but I am asking you do you wish to be included in that number, for I would gladly make our understanding official right now."

"I…I…I do not know," Kitty whispered, her heart in her throat.

"I know your desire for Louisa to have her day, and I love you all the more for it. But she would not be pleased if it came at your expense." He caressed her cheek tenderly. "I do not know your mother, and I have no way to predict how she will respond. But I do know that I would not have her disparage you because you are not yet engaged, nor do I wish you ignored because you are all engaged together, and you are the youngest and marrying the man of least consequence."

Kitty jumped to her feet. "Of least consequence! Least consequence, you say? How can you possibly say that? How dare you demean yourself in that way? I told you before I would not have it, and I meant it! You will cease saying those things immediately."

Bingley threw back his head and laughed. "This is much better! That is the Kitty who is so very dear to me." Though she protested, he pulled her close to wrap his arms around her. "My dear, dear Kitty."

She drank in his scent, intoxicated by the feeling of his arms around her. _ He truly has chosen me. _

"So then tell me, dearest, what do you wish? I will be content to wait to announce our joy until after my sister's wedding, if that is still your desire. But I would be most happy to join my friends in their announcement today as well."

She pressed in close, relishing the strength of his embrace. _ I do not know what to expect from Mama. But it has been such fun to plan with Louisa, even though the date of her wedding is not even set yet. I would love to share this with my sisters, and if we wait, it is possible that they will no longer be here with me when it is time to plan our day. I most certainly do not want to only have Lyddie to help me prepare. She is never happy unless she is the center of attention. I can only imagine what it would be like living with her then. And if she is not here, then I will do all my planning alone. _

Bingley saw the sadness in her eyes. "What is wrong?" He kissed for forehead tenderly.

"I was just considering what you have asked." She drew a deep breath and straightened herself. "I still want to wait to marry until Louisa and Mr. Hurst have wed. But there is too much joy in the preparing, and I wish to share that with her and my sisters." Tears suddenly filled her eyes. "I fear attending to all those details without them would leave me feeling quite bereft."

He cried out joyfully and grabbed her about the waist, spinning her in his arms. Setting her back on her feet, he kissed her firmly. "Now I will race you back to Netherfield to share our news!" He dashed away with Kitty pounding after him a moment later, both laughing joyfully all the way.


	55. Chapter 50

Ch 50

Bingley and Kitty were the first to arrive back at Netherfield. Louisa greeted them joyfully.

"You are to be my sister! Please tell me that it is so." Kitty nodded, grinning as Louisa grabbed her hands, dancing with excitement. "I am so glad you decided not to wait any longer. I can hardly contain myself!"

"I still intend to stand up with you," Kitty cautioned with mock severity, "so do not expect that our wedding will be that soon."

"I cannot complain for that. I would much rather have you than Caroline stand with me! She has been of no help planning the wedding since she is concerned only about what dress she will wear." Louisa laughed, rolling her eyes. "But now I can be here to help you plan as you have been helping me. Oh, it will be such fun!" Louisa giggled girlishly. "I have already been considering your dress and I have such marvelous sketches for you to see. I've been saving them as a surprise."

Bingley smiled knowingly at Kitty. _ How like you it is that your joy is made fuller knowing that you have increased my sister's! I could not be happier seeing the two of you so delighted. _ "Thank you for your congratulations, Louisa, I cannot tell you how much it means to me that this new should make you so happy."

"I can only imagine we will have more to celebrate when the others return. What say you we invite everyone to dinner tonight?" Louisa clapped her hands excitedly.

"I think it a very good idea." Mr. Bradley appeared in the foyer, leaning comfortably on his walking sticks.

"Then that is what we must do!" Bingley agreed happily.

"I must steal my friend away for a little while to help me give directions for our celebration." Arm in arm, Louisa and Kitty skipped toward the kitchen.

"I see you have settled the matter quite agreeably," Bradley noted, watching after the young ladies.

"Very much so," Bingley sighed. "I am glad I asked her. I had no idea how much is involved in planning a wedding. Neither had I any sense of how much it means for the ladies to share it with one another. I had no idea it would be so important to her." He chuckled.

"Remember this for your future life together. I would say that you have learned today something very few ever realize." Bradley nodded approvingly.

"I will, sir." Bingley stretched, yawning. "I suppose I must get on with the business side of things. I need to have my solicitor to prepare a settlement. That means I must go to London."

"I expect that all of you will need to make that trip. After all, their father is staying with Miss Maddie and her husband in Cheapside. You will need to speak to him. I would suggest you do that as soon as possible. It will be easier on Mrs. Bennet that way."

"I had not considered that. But given what Kitty…Miss Kitty has told me about her mother, I believe you are correct. Perhaps we can all go to London together. Yes, that is a good thought. I will wait for them to return and speak about it as soon as can be." Bingley wandered off, muttering absently under his breath, a distracted smile on his face.

Bradley watched him walk away and shook his head with a chuckle. He adjusted his walking sticks and made his way toward the library.

Late the next morning, the four young men stood outside a door in Cheapside waiting to gain admittance to the unfamiliar residence. A moment later the door opened.

"Misters Darcy, Bingley and Pierce and Colonel Fitzwilliam to see Mr. Gardiner," Darcy glanced at his companions.

"Just a moment, sirs," the butler said soberly. The door closed again but several moments later opened to admit the gentlemen. "If you will come this way, please," he led the way through the foyer to a bright morning room.

"Good morning!" Gardiner cried, stepping quickly to meet his visitors. Mr. Bennet was a step behind. Handshakes were exchanged and tea called for. Soon they were all comfortably seated, sipping hot tea.

"So, do we need to ask what brings you here? I am certain that you told my man a small a falsehood, for I am certain that it is not me that brought you to London this lovely morning," Gardiner laughed gently.

Darcy shifted uncomfortably and glanced to his companions. Fitzwilliam cleared his throat, "I cannot suppose that our visit has come as a complete surprise, Mr. Bennet, given the letter you wrote your daughters."

Bennet raised his eyebrows over his teacup. "A letter you say? My daughters will tell you I am no great correspondent. I would be quite surprised to find that anything I might write them could be so memorable."

An awkward silence filled the room. Finally Fitzwilliam pressed on, "An interesting evasive maneuver to be sure, sir. But I have seen enough to know they are best countered by a direct approach. My we use your study, Mr. Gardiner? I would appreciate the opportunity to have a private audience with Mr. Bennet."

Grinning, Gardiner slapped his brother's back. "I believe you have been outflanked! I would be happy to offer you the use of my study. My brother knows the way."

With a half frown, Bennet rose and allowed Fitzwilliam to follow him down the hall. A moment later, Madeline Gardiner appeared in the doorway.

"Gentlemen, may I present my wife, Mrs. Gardiner," Gardiner rose to take her hand and invite her in. The gentlemen stood. "This is Mr. Pierce, the vicar Fanny has spoken so highly of, Mr. Darcy of Pemberley and Mr. Bingley who has recently taken the lease on Netherfield Park."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sirs. My husband has spoken so highly of you," Madeline curtsied.

"Madam, if I may be so bold," Darcy began, reaching into his coat pocket. "I believe we have a mutual friend in my vicar, Mr. Bradley. He is currently staying at Mr. Bingley's estate in Meryton. He asked me to bring you this letter." He presented her with a thick packet.

She took it from his hand with a broad smile. "Thank you, sir! His letters are a much anticipated event in our home. He always includes stories and little sketches for the children. They do so enjoy his offerings."

"He is an accomplished correspondent." Darcy smiled, bowing. "I understand you grew up in Lampton?"

"I did, sir. I have very fond memories of Derbyshire. I think it the most beautiful of counties, though I am told that I am most biased." She laughed as they seated themselves again.

"Well, I can assure you must heartily that I will do nothing to correct your perceptions as I most heartily agree with you." Darcy lifted his teacup to his lips.

"If I may be so bold, Mr. Gardiner," Mr. Pierce leaned forward, "how fares your sister?"

"Thank you for your concern, sir," Madeline answered for him. "She is much improved."

"That is good news indeed." Pierce released a deep breath and leaned back.

"You are not bearing bad news are you?" she quickly asked, a look of alarm spreading over her face.

"No, not at all, quite the opposite in fact," Pierce quickly assured her. "The news we have is quite good to be sure, but I know her constitution is delicate. Even desirable intelligence can be taxing, I fear."

"Bearing good tidings, you say?" Her brows knit for a moment, and then a broad smile broke out across her face. She laughed merrily. "You were correct, Mr. Gardiner. It did take only a week for them to show up on the doorstep." Darcy, Bingley and Pierce exchanged astonished looks. "I am most fond of my nieces and could not be more delighted to see them so amicably settled. My husband as told me much about his time in Meryton." Madeline reached for her husband's hand. "They are dear girls and if I may say. I believe the four of you may very well be getting the better part of the deal."

"Are you in a business meeting, brother? Madeline, are you there?" Mrs. Bennet's face peeked in the door way. "Mr. Pierce!" she exclaimed as the room rose in greeting. "I had no idea you were come to London? It is so good to see you again!" She bustled her way into the room.

"May I present to you my friends Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley? Mr. Bingley is the new tenant of Netherfield Park." Pierce gestured to his friends.

_Mr. Darcy is such a fine gentlemen. The cut of his suit and that gold signet on his finger suggests he might be an excellent match of one of my girls. His friend seems to be quite acceptable as well. What good fortune that they are friends with our good friend Mr. Pierce. _ "You must dine with us then, all of you! We dine with four and twenty families, you know. With the addition of your company it will be five and twenty. As soon as I return to Longbourn," she suddenly stopped, her face growing pale and she clutched the back of nearby chair, wavering slightly. "Oh!" She covered her face with her hand.

"I am pleased to be the bearer of good news regarding Longbourn." Darcy quickly cut in.

Hope lit Fanny's eyes. "You have been there, sir? You have seen…"

"Yes, and more than just seen, madam. Mr. Bennet has charged your daughter, Miss Elizabeth and I with overseeing the work at Longbourn in his absence."

Fanny's eyebrows shot up. _Overseeing in place of Mr. Bennet? He and Lizzy? What could Mr. Bennet have been thinking to allow them to work together like that? How improper! How unflattering to Lizzy. _ She breathed deeply and studied Darcy._ They have been much in each other's company and yet he smiles so graciously? It would appear that her quick tongue has not dissuaded him. This seems to be most promising. _

Darcy cleared his throat. "I am pleased to report that the repairs to the structural damages are complete. The carpenter from my estate…"

_His estate? _ Fanny's eyes grew wider still _ He has called in his own man to assist in our repairs? He would only do such a thing if he was responsible for the damage… or if he sought to impress...surely that is it, he is trying to impress my Lizzy! _

Darcy squirmed uncomfortably. _ She is studying me, trying to ascertain my motives. I have seen that look before. It is the one I have seen on many of the mothers of the Ton. _ He chuckled softly to himself. _ I am so accustomed to running from that expression I have almost forgotten I have nothing to fear! I have come here to ask for her daughter. _ "Young Lewis has been hard at work for the past several days. His work has been approved by both Miss Elizabeth and, perhaps more importantly, by Mrs. Hill." He smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

Madeline stifled a laugh while her husband coughed. Fanny's countenance softened. With a grateful glance at Mr. Darcy, Madeline gently led her sister to a chair.

Fanny dabbed at her face with her handkerchief. "What of my other girls? Are they pleased as well? Kitty has such a fine eye…"

"I can assure you that all of your daughters have seen his work." Darcy glanced at Pierce.

"Indeed, Mrs. Bennet. Miss Elizabeth insisted all of us, your daughters, Mr. Bingley and his sister and I join her and Mr. Darcy when the final approvals were given." Pierce nodded enthusiastically.

"His work was very impressive, Mrs. Bennet," Charles added energetically. "He was carving a bit of railing to replace some that had been damaged. None of us could tell where the old railing ended and the new began. He is truly an exceptional craftsman. Miss Kitty and my sister have already suggested several projects at Netherfield for him once he has finished his work at Longbourn." He smiled, elbows on his knees.

Fanny turned her attention to Bingley, noticing the light that came into his eyes as he mentioned her fourth daughter's name. "Is you sister Miss Louisa, the particular friend that Kitty has written about in her letters?"

"Yes, she is. Your daughters were so very kind to her when we moved into the neighborhood. She, Louisa, I mean, was feeling very alone when we first arrived. Your daughters, all of them have taken her in and made her feel very welcome indeed. She and Miss Kitty have become very dear to one another, thick as thieves as they say. She is helping my sister plan her upcoming wedding."

"She is to be married soon then?" Madeline asked politely, taking the fresh tea from the incoming maid.

"Yes, madam, we have not fixed the date as her betrothed, Mr. Hurst, has not yet returned form the continent. But he has written to say he should be back within the month. So we anticipate a wedding before the harvest."

"Hurst, I believe I have heard that name," Gardiner wondered aloud.

"It is quite possible. He is a gentleman, he has a small estate, but he has a few interests on the continent as well." Bingley was relieved to see no censure on their faces. _ I forget Mr. Gardiner himself is in trade. _

"If I recall correctly, we met one day, both of us were making arrangements to have some goods shipped by the same vessel. I was impressed by his integrity and his good sense. He was as fine a young man as I have met." Gardiner accepted a fresh cup of tea from his wife.

Bingley smiled broadly. "I have thought the very same things myself, sir."

"So then who will manage your household once your sister has married?" Fanny asked, studying Bingley's face carefully.

_What a question to ask? Hardly a veiled quest for information! Fitzwilliam would call her a very bold general, indeed! _Darcy tried not to snicker_._

Bingley suddenly blushed and pulled at his cravat. "I…I am not quite certain. I had not…that is to say…"

"You do have another unmarried sister, do you not?" Darcy added helpfully, a mischievous grin pulling at his lips. _ I have been too much in Miss Elizabeth's company! _ _That is something she would have said. _

Gardiner choked on his tea while Pierce smirked silently. Bingley was not amused. "I have not yet settled on what I will do. I am not certain my sister…that is to say…" He took a nervous sip trying to pull his thoughts together.

_He hopes for a wife before he must replace his sister. I am sure of it! As Kitty is a dear friend of his sister, she would do very well for him… _Fanny nodded to herself, her thoughts suddenly interrupted by a loud voice in the hall.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Lydia? That is my youngest daughter…" Fanny placed her teacup on the table with a loud clink and rose. Madeline jumped to her feet and rushed to the hallway ahead of her sister.

"No! I must see Mama!" Lydia burst into the room. "Oh, there are more gentlemen here as well!"

"Lydia, child, where are your manners?" Fanny scolded. "There are your uncle's friends…"

Mr. Gardiner rose, a severe expression on his face, "May I present my niece, Lydia Bennet. These are Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley and of course you know Mr. Pierce."

Lydia's eyes narrowed, "You are here with him?" She looked over her shoulder toward the hall, "the man with papa?"

"Lydia! That is not your business!" Gardiner rebuked sharply.

"But it is! Mama, it is!" Fanny drew breath to speak, but Lydia continued, "That man there, I heard Papa say he is to marry Jane!"

"Marry Jane?" Fanny whispered, sinking back into her chair with eyes wide.

"That is my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam," Darcy added softly.

"An officer?" Lydia exclaimed, stamping her foot. "Where are his regimentals?"

"Lydia!" Madeline took Lydia's arm firmly, but the girl shook her off.

"Jane is to marry an officer! It is not fair! I went to Brighton with the regiment! I was to have an officer for a husband!" Lydia cried.

"Stop it Lydia," Fanny rose shakily. "Do not offend your uncle's friends with your behavior! How can you carry on so in front of Mr. Pierce?"

"Mr. Pierce," Lydia whirled to face the curate. "You are probably here only to ask for Mary! She is such a plain, mousey thing. What can you see in her?"

Piece's jaw dropped. He turned to Mr. Gardiner for help.

"You have said far too much," Gardiner took her arm hard.

"You are probably here to ask for Lizzy and Kitty too, aren't you?" she shrieked as her uncle dragged her toward the door. "Am I to be the only one left at home now? It is not fair! Next to Jane I am by far the prettiest! It should be me…" She disappeared as Gardiner closed the door behind them. For a few moments they could hear muffled voices and the vain struggles of the girl in her uncle's grip.

_My poor Elizabeth, no wonder you think so meanly of yourself. Never again will you have reason to doubt your worth or your beauty. _ Darcy winced, squirming uncomfortably. _ I hope Aunt Matlock has been able to affect some improvements in Georgiana. I do not think I could begin to manage such a tantrum from her. How grateful I am to Mrs. Cooperton! _

"Please excuse my niece," Madeline murmured helping her sister sit down once again.

"Yes, yes," Fanny waved her handkerchief before her face. "Please do not judge my girls…" she began to breath rapidly.

Pierce slid to his knee beside Fanny and pressed her teacup into her hand. "Fear not, Mrs. Bennet, please, do not trouble yourself. We know your daughters. Poor Lydia has had a difficult time of it recently; it is natural for her to be a bit unsettled right now."

"Then what she said is true?" Fanny gasped, clutching her chest. "You all have come to ask Mr. Bennet for the girls? All of them? Four of my girls engaged?"

Pierce, Darcy and Bingley all nodded. Fanny gasped and swooned, falling back into the soft padding of the chair.


	56. Chapter 51

**Ch 51**

Mrs. Gardiner jumped to her feet and threw open the door. "Mattie! Bring Mrs. Bennet's salts!"

A moment later the young maid appeared along with Mr. Bennet and Colonel Fitzwilliam.

Mattie rushed to her mistress' side and opened the vial under her nose. A moment later Fanny roused and looked about trying to get her bearings. Her eyes fixed on her husband. Immediately he was at her side, taking her hands in his.

"Mr. Bennet is it true? These gentlemen…our girls…all four of them?" Fanny stammered.

Patting her hands gently, he nodded. "Yes my dear. Although it is usually customary for the young man to wait until he has actually asked the father for permission before the engagement is announced, I think in this case it is safe to assume that these three are on the same errand as their companion." He smiled wryly, his eyes filled with warmth.

"And you…you approve?" Fanny whispered clutching his hands tightly, her eyes saying far more than her words.

"I do, Mrs. Bennet, whole heartedly. You already know Mr. Pierce. Mr. Bingley and his friends have already proven themselves to be good friends to all of us." His throat tightened. "I could not wish for better sons. What is more, I believe they will be as good of brothers to each other as Edward and David have been to me."

Fanny's eyes filled with tears, "Oh, Mr. Bennet! God has been very good to us!" She began to weep uncontrollably into her husband's shoulder.

"Excuse us, gentlemen. I believe my wife is overcome with the joy of the moment. Perhaps it would be best if…" Mr. Bennet wrapped a protective arm around Fanny.

"I will take her upstairs, Thomas," Madeline cut in. "I believe you still have business to attend." Her blue eyes twinkled as she smiled.

From upstairs they heard a foot stamping and a girlish voice shout, "But it's not fair!"

Bennet sighed, "I believe I must attend to my daughter above stairs first. If you will permit me, gentlemen." He nodded and left the room. With slow, heavy steps he trudged upstairs to the room Lydia occupied. "I will take it from here, Edward. Madeline is taking Fanny to her room and our guests are unattended."

Edward nodded seriously, but did not release Lydia's arm until her father had taken the other. "Good luck," he whispered as he passed his brother in the door way.

"Papa, it is not fair! All of my sisters engaged?" Lydia cried, stamping her foot again. "Well, I will show them. I will not stand up with any of them."

"Sit down!" Bennet snapped, guiding her forcefully to the bed. "Have no fear, child, none of your sisters will want you standing up with them. Even if they did, I would not permit you to do so. You will not be attending any of their weddings…"

Lydia's eyes grew wide. "No! You cannot do such a thing! What will people say…?"

"Nor will you be attending Charlotte Lucas' wedding…" he continued, undaunted.

"Charlotte is getting married to! That pale, mousy thing? Who would want her?" Lydia wrapped her arms tightly around her waist.

"My cousin, Mr. Jacobson," Bennet snapped tersely.

"I want to go back to Brighton…"

_"__You_ go to Brighton! - I would not trust you so near it as East-Bourne, for fifty pounds! Not again Lydia. I have at last learnt to be cautious, and you will feel the effects of it. No officer is ever to enter my house again, nor even to pass through the village. Should you so much as see an officer on the street here in London you will be locked in your room as soon as possible. Balls, assemblies, and parties will be absolutely prohibited. You are most certainly not out to society and will not be until all your older sisters are married, maybe longer depending on your manners and attitude. And you are never to stir out of doors till you can prove that you have spent ten minutes of every day in a rational manner.'' He glared at his youngest daughter. "I am resolved in this Lydia. Do not test me."

"How shall I have any fun? I will die an old maid. I am never to find a husband…" she turned her back on her father.

"You should be much more concerned with finding good sense at this time than finding a husband. I will see that you do not have the opportunity to look for the latter until you find the former!" He felt a small hand on his arm. Turning he found Madeline just behind him.

"Fanny is sleeping quietly. I believe she will recover quickly. Perhaps it is time to allow me to take over for you here. You have gentlemen waiting for you downstairs."

"Yes, thank you." He sighed, his face lined with frustration.

"We will keep her with us, Thomas. You and Fanny will want to return to Meryton soon. There will be much to do when you return and keeping close watch on your youngest will only make things more difficult for my sister." Madeline glanced at Lydia.

"I cannot ask so much of you. It is my folly that has led to this and I must feel the burden of it." Bennet chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"You would do no less for one of my children," she argued. "Lydia is a good girl. She has just had far too much favor in your home. It is time for her to stop being so coddled. With us, she is the eldest. I believe she will rise to the occasion. Now, go downstairs and attend your guests." She patted his arm and turned him toward the door.

"Now, young lady," Madeline sat down beside Lydia," I believe you and I need to have a serious discussion."

A little more than an hour later, after having given a promise to return in time for dinner, four young men climbed into a coach bearing the Darcy crest.

"Thank you, Pierce," Bingley leaned back against the soft cushioned seat. "I would not have known how to manage Mrs. Bennet without the advice you gave on the way here."

"Indeed," Fitzwilliam nodded appreciatively. "Not all wounds are suffered on the battlefield. Having my own, I can hardly fault hers."

"All things considered, I believe that call went well," Pierce smiled with satisfaction.

"We all have Mr. Bennet's blessing. What more could we ask?" Bingley laughed.

"For the rest of the business we must conduct today to go just as well," Darcy replied, tension in his voice. "If you are agreeable, I will have my driver first take you to your townhouse, Bingley. Then he will deliver you to visit with Mr. Bell, Pierce. Fitzwilliam and I will then go to Matlock house. We will return to pick you up for dinner tonight, after which we can all spend the night at my townhome."

"Capital plan!" Bingley declared energetically. "I do not expect much change in Caroline and I do not relish her company once I have told her our news. I believe she still had hopes that I would marry a lady of fashion in the Ton – one she felt appropriately 'above' me."

"You are marrying 'above' yourself," Fitzwilliam retorted quickly, his brows lifting.

"I believe we all are," Pierce quickly agreed.

"While I do not discount what you say," Darcy mused somberly, "I am afraid not all will agree."

"My parents?" Fitzwilliam scowled.

Darcy nodded. "Have you thought about what you will tell them?"

"No. I will do what I usually do and figure it out as I go. They will either approve or they will not. They will either be a part of our lives or they will not. It is as simple as that. I told my mother when I last saw her I was done with the marriage market and the social climbing nonsense of the Ton. As the son of an Earl, I have had to deal with people wishing to elevate their circumstances through an attachment to my family all my life. I will need your support Darcy. I wish for you to help me find an estate, perhaps one near you in Derbyshire. I know how close Miss Bennet is to her sister."

"I have told you before; I would be more than happy to help you in that. I would like to see you settle with your wife somewhere suitable." Darcy smiled.

"I do not care to ever spend another Season in town and I know that Miss Bennet will be happy to spend the rest of her days in the country by my side. It will be enough to make quiet visits to enjoy time with those whose company we value and to sample the pleasures of the museums and theater. We do not need the crush of society. If my parents choose not to receive us, I cannot imagine that I would feel the loss." Fitzwilliam shrugged unhappily.

"Ah, but you have always been your mother's favorite, Richard." Darcy nodded knowingly. "How many times did she save you from your father's wrath? As I recall…"

"Yes," Fitzwilliam laughed, "I cannot say I am not counting on her favor now."

"And to think I am merely concerned for my sister's reaction!" Bingley raked his hair.

"We each have our own cross to bear, I am afraid," Pierce said. "My vicar, I fear, will be less than thrilled when I tell him that I wish to leave his employ in favor of Mr. Bradley's."

"Well, I suppose you will be the first of us to face the lions, for we are at the address you gave us." Darcy nodded encouragingly. "We shall return for you this evening."

The coachman opened the door moments after the vehicle lurched to a stop. Pierce climbed down and they were away once again. The brief ride to Bingley's townhome was silent; each silently contemplating what would await them next. Soon Darcy's coach was bound for Matlock House. When they arrived, they made haste to the door and were admitted by surprised staff. Moments later, Lady Matlock herself met them in the hall.

"Richard! Fitzwilliam! Why did you not send word you were coming?" She cried as she rushed to embrace her son and nephew.

"Our trip was rather sudden," Darcy explained sheepishly.

"Indeed it was. But mother, all your dreams are about to be fulfilled. You know I have left the army. Darcy is helping me find an estate to purchase and I am getting married. Soon I hope to provide you with a houseful of grandchildren to spoil and coddle!" Richard exclaimed boldly. _ Well there is no sense in prevaricating I suppose. I have always been known to take the direct route. _

Lady Matlock gasped, clutching Richard's arm. "That is a great deal to take in at once. Come to the drawing room and sit with me." She led them to an elegant room and sat on a plush settee. "So now, tell me again, you are to marry?"

"I am mother." Richard glanced at his cousin. Darcy nodded in support.

Lady Matlock exhaled heavily. "Well, is she someone we know?"

"No."

"Well then, tell me about her." She blinked several times, cocking her head to listen.

"What you most need to know is that she is a gentleman's daughter and…" Richard's bravado seemed to leave him, "with her I have finally found my peace." He turned to look deeply into his mother's eyes.

She searched her son's face. "So then you are telling me she has no fortune and no connections?" Lady Matlock noticed Darcy stiffen and grind his teeth.

"I am telling you I have found my angel, mother. For your sake she is a gentlewoman. For mine, she is the embodiment of all that is gentle and serene."

"I see. You know your father…"

"I care not. I will not be dissuaded. I tell you out of courtesy." Richard crossed his arms firmly over his chest._ I cannot imagine you or Father refusing her once you have met her though. I am certain she will affect you as she has me. _

Sighing, she turned her attention to Darcy. "You have met the young lady?

"I have, Aunt." Darcy's expression changed to one she had never seen before. "Before you ask, I do approve, most heartily. She is all that he claims for her. I have never met a young woman such as her."

"I admit I am surprised. I do not remember you ever speak like that about a young lady, most particularly one not of our circles. I wonder how it is you became acquainted with such a lady." She turned her inquisitive stare on her nephew.

"She is a friend of my friend Bingley's sister, as exceptional lady. In fact, I am engaged to her sister."

Richard laughed as he saw his mother struck speechless. "You have done it Darcy! I would have never thought it possible, but you have taken from her the power of speech!"

"You are not serious?" Lady Matlock finally gasped.

"Indeed I am. I have Mr. Bradley's blessing; we both do. He is convinced that Father and Mother would have approved. That is all I need," Darcy explained as he crossed his legs.

"He would." She rolled her eyes. "Is she a fitting guide for your sister?"

"In essentials, she is more than merely fitting. She is a paragon of every virtue I find necessary in a woman." Darcy laced his fingers and leaned back in his chair.

"Well then, I suppose I shall have to invite them to tea…"

"They are not in London. Their father's estate is in Hertfordshire, near the town of Meryton," Richard quickly interjected.

"Country girls? I assume they have no house in town then?" Her eyebrows shot up as a nod of their heads confirmed her suspicion. "What am I going to tell your father?" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Tell him what you wish, although I would prefer he not disown me." He laughed, but his eyes betrayed his ill-ease.

"Oh Richard!" She rose gracefully. "Lord Matlock will not be pleased. But he will not disown you. I will see to that." She leaned down to press her cheek to his. "I will speak to him. Once he comes to his senses, he will be as pleased as I am that you have found someone who brings you what you most desire, even if he does not understand it." Turning to Darcy she added, "Come, I will take you to your sister. She has improved greatly over the last few months. Miss Lackley has been a boon to both the younger girls. Thank you for sending her. I think you will be quite pleased with her and she will be pleased to see you and hear your news."

"You have done what?" Caroline shrieked, her shrill voice echoing off the walls of the parlor.

"You heard me. There is no need to shout," Bingley replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"But what about me? Should I not be your hostess once Louisa marries? Have you no compassion for me or what I have suffered? I have no callers, no company…" She paced angrily across the carpet. "How can you be so thoughtless?"

Bingley pushed himself up from his seat. "You would dare call me thoughtless? It is you who have failed to think about anyone else. Have you once wished me joy or asked after Louisa? No one enjoys the company of someone so entirely focused upon themselves. Can you not see? That is why you are alone now, why no one calls or invites you anywhere." He stared at her angrily. "I have spent too much of my time worrying about you only to discover that you will never return the favor. I am done now, sister."

Caroline's jaw dropped, her eyes welled with tears.

"I find now that I am wholly resolved to act in a manner which will, in my own opinion, constitute my own happiness, without reference to you, or to any person so wholly unconcerned with me." Bingley turned his back on his sister and walked toward the door.

"You cannot mean that, Charles. You cannot mean to abandon me," she whispered, her voice strained.

"Is that not what you have done to me? When have you ever concerned yourself about me or wished to know my wants, my feelings above your own? I cannot think of a time, ever." He did not turn to look at her.

"But…what shall I do?"

"Does not Mr. Bradley say 'whatsoever a man soweth, that shall he also reap?'* I would say, you are reaping your harvest now, and you need to decide what you are going to do with it." Without a backward glance, Bingley walked out of the room.

Darcy stood in the doorway of the music room, listening to Georgiana practice. He closed his eyes and allowed the lilting melody carry him back to Pemberley. In his mind's eye he could see her as a little girl, her feet barely able to reach the floor, fingers dancing over the keyboard. He could almost smell the flowers that Mrs. Reynolds used to fill his mother's vase that sat on the pianoforte. A quiet smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

"Brother!" Georgiana suddenly exclaimed, the music coming to an abrupt halt. He opened his eye, surprised to see her standing just an arm's length away. He opened his arms to her. A moment later she clung to him, sobbing. "I am so sorry for what I did. I understand now. I was wrong, so very wrong…" her words dissolved in her tears.

Awkwardly he wrapped his arms around her. "It is all right, sister. All is forgiven. Please, do not continue to dwell on it." He patted her back softly. Soon, her tears stopped. He removed a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it in her hand.

She dabbed her eyes with it, then paused to look at it more closely. "This is not yours. This is a lady's handkerchief." She held the offending object to him.

_Bother! How could I have given her Miss Elizabeth's? _"I gave you the wrong one. I am sorry, here." He traded linen squares with her. "I come with good news, Georgiana. I…I have found a young lady and I have asked her to be my wife."

Georgiana's eyes grew wide as she stared at him in shock. "Married? You, married?"

Darcy guided her to a settee and sat down beside her, taking her hands in his. "Yes, married. Pemberley shall have a proper mistress soon."

"Is she someone I have met? I have met many agreeable young ladies these months in London," she asked timidly, chewing her lip.

"No, she has been in Hertfordshire the entirety of your visit to Aunt Matlock's. There would have been no opportunity for you to have met her."

"Her family then? Do I know of her family?" _ You cannot be considering bringing a stranger into our home! _

"No, you do not. She is a gentlewoman, her father has a small estate in Meryton. She is not often in town."

"She is not of our circle then?" Georgiana frowned. "Have you told Aunt Matlock? Surely she cannot approve." _ What has happened while I have been here? _

"I have told her. I do not need her approval." Darcy released her hands. He laced his fingers together tightly. "You will like her Georgiana. She has four sisters…"

"But when you wrote Richard you said there were three!" She jumped to her feet and stalked across the room to a large window.

"I was mistaken. I have since learned her youngest sister was away from home when I wrote Richard. I should tell you, he is engaged to her eldest sister."

She whirled on him, "He is to be married as well?" _ You are both deserting me! _

"Yes." He watched as tears filled her eyes. "This is good news for all of us Georgiana. I do not understand why you are so upset."

"You found her to take my place!" Georgiana cried, covering her face with her hands. "You do not want to see me any longer…"

Darcy sighed, remembering Elizabeth's warnings about the fragility of young girl's feelings. He stepped close to his sister and laid an arm over her shoulders. "Nothing could be farther from the truth. You are my sister and you always will be. Miss Elizabeth will soon be your sister. Have you not always wanted one? She is pleased that you will be at Pemberley with us. She is accustomed to having sisters near and would be lonely without such company. She is anxious to meet you."

"Really?" She looked up, her face tear stained. "You still want me at Pemberley?"

"Very much so. It will always be your home." He smiled down at her and sighed. "You will like her very much, I have no doubt. Mr. Bradley approves of her very much. He said Mother and Father would have approved as well. She is very like Mother, he tells me."

Georgiana considered his words. "Have you told her what I have done?"

"Not specifically, although she knows we have had some challenging times. I am certain you will want to tell her though, once you have gotten to know her. She has three younger sisters, one your age who has also made some poor choices. You will find she is very understanding and will be able to give you much better advice than I." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "She would like to write to you. Perhaps you would like to write her a letter I can bring back to Herdfordshire with me."

"You really think she will…"

"I am certain of it. I would not consider a woman who would love my sister less than I do."

She pressed into his shoulder. "Then I shall write to her. Would tomorrow be soon enough to have a letter ready?"

"That will be quite satisfactory."

"I…I think I shall like having a sister." She looked into his eyes, trying to smile.

"I am certain you shall. Trust me, Georgiana; I would never compromise your happiness for my own. Miss Elizabeth will be a blessing to us both."

*Gal 6:7


	57. Chapter 52

Ch 52

A week later, Mr. Bennet handed his wife up into his coach. Turning to his brother he said, "Are you certain you wish to keep Lydia with you?" _ Do you truly have any idea of what you are asking for? She was quite petulant the last time I spoke with her. _

"My wife is insistent that it will be best for everyone this way," Gardiner nodded emphatically.

"I am afraid my youngest has been quite put out by all the talk of weddings. She simply cannot accept that she will not be permitted to stand up with her sisters. But even her mother agrees with me in that point. I hate for you to bear the consequences of our decision though." Mr. Bennet glanced up at the window he knew to be Lydia's.

"Have you forgotten that I grew up with Edith and Melissa?" Mr. Gardiner cocked his head. "I am certain that Lydia has not yet matched her aunts' ability to be disagreeable."

Mr. Bennet laughed. "You have convinced me, Edward. I am in your debt."

"Do not fear. In a few years I may be sending Silas to you for a dose of country living to tame his restless nature. Then we can discuss who is in debt to whom!" He laughed good naturedly and slapped Mr. Bennet's shoulder. "Have a pleasant journey. No doubt we will see you soon."

Nodding, Mr. Bennet climbed up into the carriage. Moments later they were following Darcy's coach back to Herdfordshire. By midafternoon the carriages passed Longbourn on their way to Netherfield Park.

"See there, my dear?" Mr. Bennet tapped the side glass softly. "You can see the windows have been repaired and no trace of soot remains."

Timidly Fanny peeked through the glass to catch a glimpse of her home. "You are right. From here one cannot tell anything has happened," she sighed in relief. "Perhaps the inside is restored as well?"

"I shall have to speak with Lizzy when we arrive. In her last letter she sounded very hopeful that we would soon be able to return. Of course you will have the delight of choosing new wall coverings and fabrics, but I hope we will have moved back into our home in the meantime." Mr. Bennet leaned back in his seat. _I am grateful to have been able to leave the task in Lizzy's capable hands. She and Darcy have done a remarkably good job overseeing things in my absence. I know she gained respect for him watching how he manages his affairs. I am certain she earned his respect as well. It is well enough for her to fancy herself in love, but without respect I fear she would never be truly happy._

"I should like to go there as soon as possible to see what needs to be selected," Mrs. Bennet remarked with a determined smile.

"Would tomorrow morning be soon enough for you?" _ I am proud of you Fanny. I know you are trying very hard to be brave. _

"I think that will do very well. It would be rude to Mr. Bingley and his sister for us to leave as soon as we arrive. He has been very kind to us all and I should not like to give him less than his due." She leaned against her husband's shoulder.

"You are quite correct, my dear." He squeezed her hand tenderly. Several minutes later, the carriages rolled to a stop at the doors of Netherfield Park. Before the passengers could disembark, they were met by five excited young ladies.

"Mama!" Jane exclaimed as her mother's feet touched the ground. "We are so glad you are come home."

"My dearest girls!" she exclaimed, quickly embracing Jane. "How well you all look! Kitty, I can tell you have been busy sewing for you all look like London fashion plates! I am all astonishment that you have been able to keep up with the newest styles!" She fingered the lace and ribbon on Kitty's sleeve. "I have missed you all so very much!"

"Mama, this is Miss Bingley," Kitty said, pulling Louisa forward gently. "She is our hostess here at Netherfield."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, madam," Louisa curtsied politely.

"Likewise, I am sure," Fanny returned the gesture. "You are so very kind to invite us all to stay with you. I cannot say enough about your kindness."

Louisa blushed. Mary caught her hand and declared, "The Bingleys have proven themselves to be the dearest of friends and the best of neighbors."

"Shall we go inside?" Bingley appeared just over Louisa's shoulder. "Mrs. Lance is sure to have tea ready for us. A plate of her shortbread sounds just the thing after our journey."

The group made their way inside. Lizzy hung back until only she, Darcy and her father remained outside. "You look so well, Papa. Where is your cane?" She beamed. "Have you given it up entirely now?"

"Indeed, I have. Your uncle's physician pronounced me sound. I must say it was not a moment too soon either," he chuckled. "Somehow, that confounded thing kept finding its way into young Silas' hands!" _ Perhaps we will end up repaying them by keeping that boy for a time. He has a good heart, but he is as wild as an unbroken colt. _

Lizzy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh no! I can only imagine the damage he must have wrought with such a weapon in his hands."

Mr. Bennet smiled wryly. "At last count, I believe your aunt lost two plates and a vase."

"Let us not forget the countless bruised shins and the goose egg on Mr. Gardiner's forehead that resulted in a lengthy interview between father and son in his study," Darcy added with a stern look.

"Ah yes. I admit, at that moment, I counted my blessings at having only daughters in my home!" Mr. Bennet laughed heartily.

"Oh Papa!" Father and daughter embraced. "I am pleased to tell you so much progress has been made at Longbourn." She glanced up at Darcy. "Mr. Darcy's carpenter is quite skilled. Mama shall be pleased. I believe we will be able to return to Longbourn as soon as next week."

"That is welcome news indeed." Mr. Bennet's eyes wandered toward the door. "Your mother will be very pleased to hear it. Before I share that with her, why do you not seek Mr. Darcy's opinion on the matter? With your sisters here I believe you mother can spare you two for a little while you go inspect the repairs. It would not do to get her hopes up unnecessarily."

Lizzy scowled. _ Why would he suggest that I… _Suddenly she noticed the twinkle in her father's eyes. Her features softened into a smile as she raised her eyebrow at Darcy. _ Dear Papa! _

"I would like to examine Lewis' progress myself," Darcy agreed, the corners of his lips lifting.

"Very well, get along then." Mr. Bennet disappeared into the house.

"I fear my father can be unsubtle at times." Lizzy smiled, blushing. _ And very, very thoughtful. _

"I can think of far worse flaws in a man." He stared into her eyes. The couple stood gazing at one another for a long moment. Finally he caught her hands and stepped close. "I know it was but a week's absence, but I sorely missed you." He kissed her hands. "I felt as though part of me was absent the whole time I was gone."

"And I you. It seemed so strange going to Longbourn each day without you. I have grown accustomed to your presence." She drank in his woodsy scent, relishing it.

With a sigh he pulled her a little closer and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I feel almost as though I have come home." He rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I never thought I would say that about a place other than Pemberley. But perhaps home is not so much a place anymore as it is the woman who holds my heart."

Her head on his chest, she listened to the reassuring beat of his heart. Finally they moved apart. He placed her hand in the crook of his arm and they began to walk.

"Your visit to London went well I presume?" Lizzy asked.

"Apart from being away from you, it was quite satisfactory." He squeezed her hand. "All of us were able to conduct the necessary business…"

"Do not think I will be satisfied by so vague an answer, Mr. Darcy. You know full well…"

"Indeed I do, my dear Elizabeth," he laughed. "I can hear your mother declaring, 'dear Elizabeth', how well that sounds!'"

"As can I, my dear Mr. Darcy." Her eyes twinkled teasingly. He scowled and she quickly relented, "Fitzwilliam." He threw back his head and laughed. "You have a very pleasing laugh, sir. Mr. Bradley has confided in me that he enjoys the sound of it as well. He says you do not use it often enough."

"I suppose not." Darcy looked at the ground and kicked a rock off the path. "Once she recovered from the shock of my news, Georgiana told me she has never heard me laugh so much. I believe that, more than anything, has sealed her approval of you. She gave me a letter for you. She wishes to know this mysterious woman who has made her stern elder brother laugh."

"I shall look forward to corresponding with her." Lizzy laid her head against his shoulder. "So, what of your aunt and uncle? I cannot suppose they were as easy with your news as your sister."

Darcy sighed. "No, they were not. But I feared worse. You would have enjoyed watching my cousin face his parents' inquiry. He was stalwart, resolute and let it be known that nothing would dissuade him from your sister. He proved himself worthy of her. Uncle Matlock fumed and blustered and, for the first time in his life, Richard was undisturbed by it. It seemed as though your sister's serenity overtook him and nothing his father could say touched him." A wry smile lit his features. "That above all else won Lady Matlock. She will see to it that, even if the earl is not reconciled to the match, he will not interfere."

Lizzy nodded thoughtfully. She slipped her hand from his arm to retrieve a sprig of honeysuckle and handed him several blossoms. "I believe we are coming near to the end of these blooms."

"I have no fear for I know you have this," he breathed in the fragrance deeply, "preserved for the time you will return to Pemberley with me."

"I do not imagine your aunt and uncle were pleased with you either." She bit her lip as she looked away.

"Dearest," he stopped to pull her close, "it matters not to me. But you should know that, as with Georgiana, my aunt wishes me to be happy and laugh. After hearing me do so several times in the same visit, she found herself more pleased with you than either of us might have expected."

"Truly?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Yes. I believe, when all is said and done, you will find a true friend in Lady Matlock." He cupped her cheek. "I cannot promise the same of my Aunt Catherine."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "I believe I can safely say I have little desire for her approval."

"She always believed that I would marry her daughter, Anne. She has long had her eyes on Pemberley, wishing to unite our two estates." They began to walk again. "Anne had little inclination to marry. She would have followed her mother's wishes, but neither of us wished for the match."

They walked on in silence for a few moments. "How did you find my mother?" Lizzy pressed her lips, holding her breath.

"Mr. Pierce was of great assistance. On our way to London he told us of your mother's delicacy and suggested how we might best assist her. I must admit it was difficult for me to comprehend. You might find it interesting that it was my cousin who most clearly understood her. With his experiences on the continent, I believe he has developed a compassion for all who have been traumatized in some way. I believe he is well on his way to becoming your mother's favorite son."

"And you?" She squeezed his arm.

"I am not nearly as lively a companion as the others. But she approves of Pemberley, so I believe she approves of me as well." They laughed together. "Do not fear, when I consider the family connections I am bringing to you, I can hardly find fault with your mother!" Moments later they were at the doors of Longbourn.

Mrs. Hill greeted them warmly and took them in to see Lewis' work. "The Mistress will be most pleased if I do say so myself," the housekeeper declared excitedly. "I am certain she will want to replace the curtains with new, but I was able to find some old ones in the attic to cover the windows for now. They have been washed and aired and will be quite satisfactory for the time being. And that carpet we had to remove, I found several small ones in the attic and Mrs. Clay who is very clever with such things, pieced them together for me. Again I know the Mistress will want to replace it, but it will serve for now."

Lizzy smiled at Hill's exuberance. "You have done a marvelous job. I know Mama will be pleased. Perhaps she will feel strong enough to visit tomorrow."

"Begging you pardon, Miss Elizabeth, I hope I have not overstepped myself, but I have also taken the liberty to begin planning menus for a wedding breakfast, just in case it might be necessary. I hoped that might ease the Mistress' nerves, if, of course, such a thing were necessary." Hill's right eye twitched in something very much like a wink.

"That was very good of you, Hill. I believe you are correct, my mother will appreciate knowing so much of the work is done, should it become necessary."

"Very good, madam." Hill curtsied and allowed Darcy and Elizabeth to continue their inspection. A quarter of an hour later, they left Longbourn to return to Netherfield.

"So what is your expert opinion, good sir?" Lizzy teased.

Darcy bowed seriously. "I profess no expertise, madam, but I agree with your assessment. Longbourn is ready for your return."

"Are you always so agreeable, sir?"

"No and I would counsel you not to expect me to be so." He scowled but struggled to maintain a straight face. Finally his glare dissolved into mirth. "I cannot feign such severity with you."

"I have no complaint with that!" She grinned, but became more serious quickly. "I hope I shall never give you cause to be severe with me."

His eyes became serious. "I am afraid that our temperaments insure there will be time where our discussions may become animated. But if we do not let the sun set on our anger, I think it will be well with us." He allowed himself to become lost in her eyes. "Tell me, dearest Lizzy, now that Longbourn is well on its way to being made right, when can we be married?"

"Are you impatient Mr. Darcy?"

"You need to ask?" They laughed again. "How dearly I love to laugh with you. How soon can we begin our life together?"

"I must, of course, consult with my mother…" He groaned to her amusement. "And we must take into consideration all the other weddings taking place in so short a span of time."

"Other weddings?"

"Have you not heard, my friend, Miss Charlotte Lucas is to marry our cousin Mr. Jacobson in just three weeks' time. Their banns were read for the first time this week."

"I had not heard." Darcy pursed his lips. _ I wonder how she would feel about Gretna Green? _

"And there is much to be prepared you see. The wedding breakfast, the dress, trips to the modiste…" Lizzy struggled to hide her grin.

He groaned again, shaking his head vigorously. He huffed out a deep breath. "Have you any idea…"

She began to laugh heartily. "I should not tease you so! You must forgive me. My mother would scold me so severely."

His shoulders sagged with relief. "I suppose with time I shall become better at discerning when you are teasing me and when you are serious."

"Then I shall have to become more adept at keeping you wondering, Mr. Darcy, for what would be the fun in teasing you then?" She stopped and looked up into his face, her eyes twinkling.

Entranced, he reached to cup her cheek. Stroking it with his thumb, he murmured, "I would in no way suspend any pleasure of yours." He leaned down to lightly press his lips to hers. "So I ask you again, when?"

It took a moment for her to begin breathing once again. When she finally opened her eyes, she could not look away from his. "We talked about it while you were gone. We would like to allow Mary and Mr. Pierce to marry first. She has asked Mr. Bradley to do the service. He is likely to return to Derbyshire when you do, so to save him the travel it seemed best…"

"Of course," Darcy whispered, nodding. "That is what I would wish for him as well. I am content to wait for that."

"After that, Jane and I thought…" she bit her lip fetchingly, "since you and your cousin are so close, perhaps you might not mind sharing a wedding day? Would a double wedding be agreeable to you?"

A huge smile lit his face. "Most agreeable, madam. I am certain I can speak for Richard as well."

"I am glad of your approval, sir. In that case, we thought that perhaps six weeks would be long enough to accomplish all that is necessary, especially in light of Mrs. Hill's forethought. Do you find that acceptable? Or is that too soon? We could wait if you wish, three months? Perhaps six?"

"I would marry you this very day! I have a special license and I know Mr. Bradley would be most willing to accommodate such a request. However, I understand that such haste might, in the end, deprive you of what you most certainly deserve. I believe I can extend my patience for six weeks."

"Mr. Bingley will have months to wait, so do not bemoan your fate too loudly in his hearing." She pressed her face into his hand.

"My fate is most enviable, Miss Elizabeth. I know not of what you speak." He leaned down to kiss her again.


	58. Ch 53:May the LORD judge

Ch 53: May the LORD judge between you and me*

The Bennets removed to Longbourn before a se'night had passed. Mrs. Bennet surprised her family with her sanguine disposition despite her home's unfinished state.

"Oh, Mr. Bennet," she exclaimed, "I have so many ideas for redecorating these rooms. I visited several very fine townhomes while with my sister in London and I believe I can make Longbourn resemble them with only a little effort. Perhaps I might prevail upon Kitty for her help as well. Her taste has become very refined in the last few months. Her acquaintance with Miss Bingley has certainly benefited her."

"I am pleased to know you do not find the task too daunting, my dear." Mr. Bennet placed his hand on the small of her back. "I do not think I have ever heard you consider redecorating before." _ You were always more concerned with decorating the girls. _He guided her to sit with him on the settee in the drawing room. "It is your trip to London that has inspired you so?"

"In part, I suppose." She looked at with an odd expression in her eyes. "But it is also true that Longbourn has never been my own home before."

"Oh Fanny," he whispered drawing her close. "I am sorry. I should have pursued recovering the estate much sooner. It always seemed there was something more pressing to tend to." He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and sighed. "No, I fear that is not true. The elder Mr. Collins was a horrible man and I could not bring myself to deal with him. He was vile and vengeful and I would not risk having him in the house, near you or the girls." _ I should have had the same caution with his son! _ "I feared if I tried to pursue legal remedy with him, I would find him on Longbourn's doorstep and I could not risk that."

"You have always been so considerate of me, Thomas." She looked up at him with misty eyes. _ My girls are fortunate to have found men who are much like you. _

"I fear it has cost you many years of anxiety that I would rather have spared you."

"Well it is done now and it is done for the best." she dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief. "I can hardly believe that Charlotte Lucas will be marrying Mr. Jacobson so quickly. We were all certain she would never leave Lucas Lodge, the poor dear girl. I know she must have despaired of ever finding a husband. And now-oh how things have changed! To think I mourned the Carvers leaving the neighborhood. It would appear that nothing but good has come from that day, and I thought it was an evil one indeed." She laughed softly to herself. "How little able we are to know what the future holds? Charlotte Lucas to be the mistress of Evermere! She could have been mistress of Longbourn. How strange that seems."

"What of our own girls? Who could possibly have expected four of them engaged at once! I believe I now understand why society does not encourage younger girls to be out before their older sisters are married! It reduces the need for planning several weddings at once!"

Mrs. Bennet fanned herself with her handkerchief. "I cannot believe that I must now plan two wedding breakfasts in just a month's time! Two! If it were not for Hill," she paused, glancing at the door, "you must add something to her pay, Mr. Bennet. Do you know that she has been taking note of what has been served at all the wedding breakfasts in the area? Not just that, but the decorations and the flowers as well. Dear Hill has attended to all of that! She had already thought to have a list of suggestions prepared for me. And what a job she has done of it too!"

"I shall see she is amply rewarded." Mr. Bennet smiled indulgently. "Have not Jane and Lizzy been most considerate? You could have had three such events to plan." He chuckled. _ I cannot believe I shall lose them all so quickly. _

"Two is quite sufficient for now Mr. Bennet. Do not forget, Kitty's wedding is yet to come!" She laughed to herself, a pleased look on her face. "You know our girls will be the talk of the neighborhood. Our Mary marrying Mr. Pierce! She is already greatly envied for her good fortune. Mr. Pierce is a most popular young man. I knew there was some partiality there, but I had no idea!" Her hand flew to her chest, "But Jane! I knew she could not be so beautiful for nothing! The son of an earl! How well that sounds."

"The younger son."

"To be sure the elder might have been better, but the connections she will have! That settlement! She will live quite comfortably to be sure!"

"And if ever they have need, they can apply to Mr. Darcy and Lizzy for assistance." His eyes twinkled merrily.

"His is indeed the wealthiest man our girls have ever met! To think that mischievous, impertinent daughter of mine should secure such a fine man! She has frightened off so many suitors with her sharp tongue. I wonder that Mr. Darcy should be able to withstand it! I shall have to speak to her…"

Mr. Bennet laid his hand on her shoulder firmly. "No, Mrs. Bennet, you will do no such thing."

"But she will drive him away…"

"They have working side by side daily to restore our home for quite some time. If she has not done so by now, it will certainly not happen. Perhaps there are men who prefer impertinence and intelligence to a serene countenance and fine features." He looked at her sternly. _ I know you mean well, but you will not criticize my Lizzy anymore. _

"Yes, Mr. Bennet." She looked away. After a long moment, she drew a deep breath and continued, "There is so much yet to be done and so little time. I must take the girls to the modiste!"

"I shall call for the carriage." He helped her to her feet and escorted her from the room.

On the eve of Charlotte's wedding, a regal coach pulled up to Longbourn. Moments later Elizabeth heard a commotion at the door and Hill appeared in the door way of the study.

"Madam," Hill stammered, curtseying unsteadily.

"What is wrong, Hill?" Immediately Elizabeth was on her feet rushing toward the rattled housekeeper.

"Lady…Lady Catherine de Bourgh to see you, Miss." Hill curtsied again and stepped back to reveal the lady.

_So that is Lady Catherine! _ Elizabeth curtsied. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, madam." _ She is not at all what I expected. _

With a harrumph, Lady Catherine stepped into Mr. Bennet's study. Immediately she spied the piles of paper on the desk and several small tables nearby. "You father is quite an untidy man, is he not?"

Elizabeth gritted her teeth angrily and stared at the woman. She was short, reaching just to Elizabeth's shoulder and shrouded in layers of expensive fabric giving the impression of a startled cat with fur puffed and back arched. Her green eyes flashed with fury as she bared her teeth in a sneer.

"This disarray is not my father's, it is mine. I am afraid I have had much work to do and with your visit so…unannounced I have had no time to make the room presentable." Elizabeth cocked her head in a subtle challenge.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Lady Catherine asked condescendingly. _ Ill-mannered chit! _ "Working in your father's study? How singular."

"I am. Is there something I may do for you?" Elizabeth gestured to the couch. "Would you care to sit down?"

Lady Catherine looked at the furniture skeptically, turning up her nose. She crossed the room to stand far too close to Elizabeth. "Indeed there is young woman."

_My courage rises with every attempt to intimidate me! _ Elizabeth brushed past her and sat down. "Please enlighten me."

Lady Catherine turned to face her again. "Two days ago a report of a most alarming nature reached me."

_And so it begins. _ Elizabeth struggled not to roll her eyes. "Is someone in your family unwell? Has some calamity befallen…"

"Impudent girl!" Veins in her neck stood out, a look of disgust on her face.

"I mean no disrespect, madam I could only imagine it would require something truly tragic to alarm a Lady such as yourself." Elizabeth gripped her hands tightly together, feeling her nails dig into her palms.

Lady Catherine's eyes narrowed as she scowled down her nose. She planted her hands on her hips. "I was told that not only are your younger sisters on the point of being most advantageously married, but that you, that Miss Elizabeth Bennet, would, in all likelihood, be soon afterwards united to my nephew, my own nephew, Mr. Darcy. Worse still I have been told that your elder sister may very well be married to Colonel Fitzwilliam, another of my nephews! Though I know these must be scandalous falsehoods, though I would not injure them so much as to suppose the truth of it possible, I instantly resolved on setting off for this place, that I might make my sentiments known to you. "

_As if I am in any doubts of what your sentiments must be. _Elizabeth squared her shoulders. "Someone has written to inform you of this? Your nephews perhaps, or your brother? No, it must have been Lady Matlock or perhaps your niece Georgiana. One must always look to a female correspondent when they wish for news." She blinked innocently.

"No, none of them have had the decency to keep me informed of the shameful activities of my nephews. I am almost the nearest relation Darcy has in the world, and am entitled to know all his dearest concerns."

"And whereby do you come by this right? Was it given to you by Mr. Darcy? No surely that could not be for I know him to be a man who values his privacy." Elizabeth slowly rose to tower over her guest. "Perhaps then it was his parents who charged you so. But no, he informed me that there was an estrangement between you and his father, so that could not have been. So who then, Lady Catherine, as entitled you? Was it the King? Or perhaps from on high?"

"Miss Bennet, do you know who I am? I have not been accustomed to such language as this," replied her ladyship, in an angry tone, "you ought to know, that I am not to be trifled with. But however insincere _you_ may choose to be, you shall not find _me_ so. My character has ever been celebrated for its sincerity and frankness, and in a cause of such moment as this, I shall certainly not depart from it."

"I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with your ladyship. _You_ may ask questions which _I_ shall not choose to answer. Particularly when they are based on information that must have come to you by less than honorable means.''

"This is not to be borne. Miss Bennet. Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never. Mr. Darcy is engaged to _my daughter_. Now what have you to say?''

This time Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I have heard of this peculiar kind of engagement. From their infancy, I believe I was told, they were, in your imagination intended for one another. If I recall correctly, that was the reason for your eventual estrangement from Mr. Darcy's good father. I find this supposition even more insupportable than your claim to have a right to know all his personal affairs."

"Are you lost to every feeling of propriety and delicacy? Have you not heard me say that from his earliest hours he was destined for his cousin?''

``Yes, and I have heard it before from Mr. Darcy himself. But what is that to me? Unless you have been raised to the place of Providence, it is not you who is a position to cast anyone's destiny. If Mr. Darcy is neither by honour nor inclination confined to his cousin, why is not he to make another choice? And if I am that choice, why may not I accept him?''

``Because honour, decorum, prudence, nay, interest, forbid it. Yes, Miss Bennet, interest; for do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends, if you willfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised, by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us.''

"These are heavy misfortunes,'' replied Elizabeth. "But the wife of Mr. Darcy must have such extraordinary sources of happiness necessarily attached to her situation that she could, upon the whole, have no cause to repine."

"I have not been used to submit to any person's whims. I have not been in the habit of brooking disappointment.''

"_That_ will make your ladyship's situation at present more pitiable; but it will have no effect on _me_.''

"I will not be interrupted. Hear me in silence!" Lady Catherine rose to her toes to hiss in Elizabeth's face.

"I have stood by in silence long enough!" Elizabeth snapped back. "You dare threaten to censure and slight me and my family, after what you have done?"

"What have I done to you? I have done you an honor today…"

"Certainly not! You pollute the shades of Longbourn with your despicable presence here. And you have the unmitigated gall to deny knowledge of the grave injury you have committed against my entire family!" Elizabeth shook with rage, her face flushed.

"You are a mad woman. There is no other explanation for your unfounded accusations against my person." She stamped her foot.

"So you deny it?"

"Deny what? You have yet to lay a charge at my feet."

"Mr. Collins was you vicar?"

"Indeed he was. I do not see…"

"Oh course you do not." Elizabeth tossed her head and stalked to stare out the window. "Do you deny that you counseled him to refuse my father's offer to break the entail on our estate."

"Of course I did. For him to write off his entry into gentle society for mere money would be unconscionable!" Lady Catherine closed the distance to Elizabeth.

"And you threatened him if he were to allow my father to take him to court?" Elizabeth's voice became very soft.

"I could not allow him to bring my name into such disgrace." Lady Catherine crossed her arms over her chest. 

Elizabeth slowly turned to face her. "And you told him to secure Longbourn by whatever means possible." Lady Catherine made no response. "He acted on your advice. You may ask your nephews to support my story. You see, your 'wisdom' nearly cost the lives of my family and your nephews."

"What are you talking about?" She looked away from Elizabeth's intense gaze.

"Your nephews were dining with us. A severe storm began and they were forced to spend the night here. They stayed in the rooms my sister Jane and I share. On your advice, Mr. Collins snuck through the servants' passages into our rooms in the hopes of forcing one of us to marry him. Instead he found your nephews. In his fright, he dropped the candle he carried and started the first that damaged our home and could have taken the lives of many more than just Mr. Collins, himself."

"He is responsible for his own actions."

"As are we all. But your attentions were at work on a weak mind and so resulted in his misdeed."

"He was a fool and a simpleton." Lady Catherine snorted.

"It will be interesting to see if the Ton agrees with you, madam. I imagine that they will make their own judgments upon hearing how you instructed your vicar to compromise your nephews' betrothed."

Lady Catherine whirled on Elizabeth, "If you were sensible of your own good, you would hold your tongue and not wish to quit the sphere in which you have been brought up."

"In marrying your nephew, I should not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman; I am a gentleman's daughter; so far we are equal.''

"You _are_ a gentleman's daughter. But who was your mother? Who are your uncles and aunts? Do not imagine me ignorant of their condition.''

"Their condition is decidedly better than your own, madam. They do not have a man's the death on their conscience! How can it be that you sleep at night? Do you not fear how it will be for you when your dark deeds come into the light? "

"Your threat makes it clear that you are unfit for better society."

"No, Aunt," a deep voice spoke from the doorway. Both women turned to see Darcy and Richard, shoulder to shoulder, matching grim looks on their faces.

"You can _now_ have nothing farther to say.'' Elizabeth set her jaw. "You have insulted me in every possible method. You are no longer welcome in my home. I would thank you to take your leave."

"I am not finished yet! You have no regard, then, for the honour and credit of my nephews! Unfeeling, selfish girl! Do you not consider that a connection with you must disgrace them in the eyes of everybody?'' Lady Catherine looked up at her nephews, "Can you not see the disgrace you bring to the family?"

"The only disgrace to the family I see here is you, Aunt Catherine," Darcy said softly, a dangerous note in his voice.

"We know of your role in the injury done to the Bennets and you are fortunate you are not a man. For if you were my uncle and not my aunt…" Richard snarled, letting his voice trail off.

"So you refuse to severe these ridiculous connections?"

"The only connection I am going to sever is with you. Anne is welcome at any of my homes. You however are not." Darcy glowered as he crossed to stand beside Elizabeth.

"Do not look at me, Aunt Catherine. I will not allow you to treat my angel in such a despicable fashion." Richard shook his head slowly. "You shall receive no invitations from me either."

"You refuse, then, to oblige me. You refuse to obey the claims of duty, honour, and gratitude. You are determined to ruin this family in the opinion of all our friends, and make us the contempt of the world.''

``Neither duty, nor honour, nor gratitude,'' replied Darcy through his teeth, "have any possible claim on us, in the present instance. No principle of either would be violated by our marriages. And the world in general, I believe, has too much sense and too many other concerns to join in the scorn.''

"And this is your real opinion! This is your final resolve! Very well. I shall now know how to act. I came to try you. I hoped to find you reasonable; but, depend upon it, I will carry my point.''

"What point do you think you have to carry, Aunt?" Richard asked, grasping her arm firmly. "Do you not know that if you begin any talk of this in the Ton it is you who will be much more affected than us? My mother has welcomed these matches. Do you wish to oppose your sister so openly and thus divide the family in the eyes of society? You speak of honour. Such an action would surely darken the honour of this family." Before she could reply, he guided her from the room, to her waiting carriage, speaking to her all the way there.

Darcy and Elizabeth stood in silence for several long breaths. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Finally she turned to face him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. "I am so sorry dearest. I know not how she could have thought to impose herself upon you so." He cradled her cheek in his hand.

"I fear I have proven her quite correct." She closed her eyes and felt him pull her into his shoulder. "My mother has always warned me that my tongue would be my undoing sooner or later."

"What did you say that was not she did not deserve? She treated your family abominably and did not much appreciate being made to see that." Darcy stroked her back comfortingly.

"You heard that?" She looked up in horror. "Oh, what must you think of me!"

"I think you are brave in defense of those you love." He kissed her forehead. "I think you are brilliant in you assessment of character." He kissed her left cheek. "I think you are delightfully outspoken and frank." He laughed softly, kissing her right cheek. "And I think you are exactly the right woman to bring life and joy into the halls of Pemberley once more." He kissed her lips.

Several moments later, Richard returned, stopping short in the doorway. He smiled approvingly. _ No amount of good society can be more desirable than that. _

_*Gen 16:5_


	59. Chapter 54:Husbands love your wives

[b]Ch 54: Husbands love your wives*[/b]

The following day, Darcy stood in his dressing room, fidgeting as his valet finished readying him. A knock at the door caught his attention. Before he could respond, Richard walked in.

"Taking your time this morning, cousin?" Richard walked around him, inspecting.

Darcy grumbled and dismissed his man with a wave of his hand.

"Testy this morning as well."

"Enough, Richard! How could she? What would possess her to…"

"Calm yourself…"

"Calm myself! How can you possibly suggest such a thing? You heard her as well as I did. With our wedding in just a month's time I doubt I shall sleep for wonder of what that…that woman shall do next!"

Richard laughed heartily as Darcy gritted his teeth and paced the room. "You really must stop that, or you shall crack a tooth! That will spoil your wedding day faster than Aunt Catherine."

"Then you have far greater faith than I!" Darcy stopped to stare out the window at the road that had just yesterday carried his aunt's carriage to Longbourn.

"Have you thought that there might be a reason for that?"

Darcy slowly turned to face his cousin. "What did you say? Explain yourself."

Richard smiled as he leaned his shoulder into the wall, crossing one foot over the other. A victorious smile lifted his lips. "I had a rather interesting conversation with her before handing her into her carriage."

"Do not vex me man! Tell me what was said." Darcy stepped closer.

Richard's hearty laughter filled the warmly appointed room. "You really should see yourself. You are quite the sight!" He rubbed his hands together. "I merely reminded our aunt of a few points that it seems she had forgotten."

"Such as?"

"I suggested to her that without us there would be no one she trusts to go over her books and reassure her that her steward and tenants are not cheating her. Apparently our spring visit to Rosings is of greater significance than you might have realized."

"Truly?" Darcy rubbed his lips with his knuckles. "As much as she complains about it, I had no idea."

"Really, cousin, you must have Miss Elizabeth teach you something about understanding people!" He rolled his eyes.

Darcy sighed. _[i] That has never been my strength. I doubt it ever will be.[/i] _

"Buck up man! This means you have little to fear from the great Lady de Bourgh. She has too many of her own interests at stake to continue to harass you over Miss Elizabeth."

"I do not believe that alone would stay her hand. She still can turn to your father and brother for the same service."

"She could do that, and in fact she has, but her brother, my exalted father, staunchly refuses to get involved in her affairs. As I understand it, he did it for a few years and they had a tremendous falling out over it. My brother was a very young man back then, but was witness to the unpleasantness. He will not get involved either."

"Even so, it does not seem to be enough."

"Perhaps, but you must also remember that it does not do to displease my mother."

"What has your mother to do with any of this?" Darcy crossed his arms irately.

"She is a stubborn woman and thinks very highly of you. Should Aunt Catherine make any attempt to discredit you or your bride, my mother is very likely to come to your rescue. I do not think our aunt was very sanguine about the possibility of my mother throwing a ball in Miss Elizabeth's honor."

Darcy's eyes widened, then he began to laugh. Throwing back his head, he slapped his thigh. "I had not thought of that! But Aunt Matlock has always been a very contrary lady."

"Mother may not have been entirely pleased with our choices, but she would not tolerate her sister cutting us or our wives. That would be a declaration of war and my mother is a seasoned general of the Ton."

Darcy nodded with a new appreciation of Richard's mother.

"Then there is another consideration… Anne."

"Anne? What of her?"

"Now that you are marrying another, there is no husband for her daughter. She now must consider other potential matches for her daughter. Any scandal to the family will end up reflecting poorly on Anne. That will stay her hand." A mischievous glint brightened Richard's eyes. "My mother told my father something very similar regarding my sister and yours. Whatever is spoken against us will count against them as well. They have no desire to harm innocent young ladies. Father was in a full blown temper, lecturing me about my duty to my family when Mother turned it about and reminded him of his duty to his daughter and niece, stopped him cold in his tracks."

Darcy's eyes flicked back and forth in an expression Richard recognized as deep thought. "Your mother is a shrewd woman. I am glad to have her standing with us."

"You certainly would not want her against you," Richard laughed heartily. "So now, will you calm yourself? We cannot have you standing up with Jacobson while appearing more nervous than the groom." He brushed imaginary dust from Darcy's coat. "How is it that you are standing up with this Bennet cousin whom you hardly know? As much as you hate attention…"

Darcy's expression softened. "Be kind to the poor man. He has no close family and few friends."

"Something of which you could have no understanding." He elbowed Darcy's ribs.

Darcy tugged his waistcoat. "He was grateful for my help in drafting the arrangements with Mr. Bennet. We spent much time together. I believe he has come to see me as a friend."

"He is a peculiar bird." Richard scratched his head.

"He has not your easy way with people. Not all of us do."

"So, you have found a kindred spirit?"

"I will be glad to continue our acquaintance. He has asked for advice in running his estate…"

"Just how many of us are you going to take under your wings!" The clock in the hallway chimed and cut him off. "It seems it is time for you to renew your acquaintance and make certain that he arrives at the altar. I will be happy to accompany you to Longbourn to assist you." 

Darcy rolled his eyes. "He is hardly a reluctant groom. He has scarcely stopped praising his good fortune in finding such a woman to accept him. I will not need help on that account. But you may attend me if you lose that insufferable smugness before we arrive. It is most unbecoming."

Richard and Darcy stood patiently at the door waiting to be admitted into Longbourn. Hall opened the door and ushered them inside. "Mr. Jacobson is in the drawing room. Hill has set out a light repast if you would care to partake, sirs."

Jane and Elizabeth appeared in the foyer. "Good morning, Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam." The sisters curtsied in unison, with matching beaming smiles. Winking at each other, the gentlemen both reached for the ladies' hands.

"Good morning, dearest," Richard murmured, pressing his lips to Jane's hand. "Would you consider a brief stroll in the garden?"

Jane blushed pleasantly. "It is a very lovely morning and mama's blooms are most fragrant in the early hours." She beamed as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. They quickly retreated to the garden.

"You look very lovely this morning, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy lingered over her hand. "I fear you might have to stay behind this morning and not attend your friend."

"Why ever for?" Elizabeth drew back in confusion.

"I have it on the highest authority that it is considered poor form to outshine the bride." His eyes twinkled teasingly.

She laughed merrily, the musical sound echoing off the walls. "I do believe you have been practicing your teasing ways, sir."

"Is that not the way that one becomes a proficient?" He offered her his arm.

Taking it, she walked with him toward the drawing room. "You are very kind to agree to stand up with my cousin. He has been extolling your generosity all morning." She laughed brightly.

"It is a small thing to do…"

Lizzy paused and cocked her head at him. "I would believe that if it was Colonel Fitzwilliam making such a declaration. But for a man such as yourself, it is not such a small thing at all. I know how ill-disposed you are to be noticed in company. For you to stand up in front of so many and be noticed is no inconsequential act." She glanced around to make sure they were alone. She reached up on tip-toe and kissed his cheek. "But I do know what it costs you and I appreciate it."

"If joining you as you stand up with your friend was not ample reward, your kiss was. You have made any discomfort on my part quite worthwhile." He lost himself in her eyes for a long moment. "Shall we attend your cousin?" he finally asked and they made their way to the drawing room.

A month later, on a bright Sunday morning, two couples stood in the Meryton church before Mr. Bradley. He looked out on the group gathered with them and smiled broadly as he identified the Gardiners. _[i] How very small the world seems at times. To think that she would have taught the young ladies that stand before me now. How mysterious are the Good Lord's ways.[/i] _

A short time before, he had met with the two grooms in Netherfield's study. "You both have been richly blessed to find such young ladies as you have," he admonished them.

"You have never spoken truer words, sir," Richard quickly agreed. Darcy merely nodded.

"There are many things I could tell you right now, but I shall limit myself to just one," he laughed at himself, leaning lightly on his cane. "Men often make much of the Good Book's injunction for the wife to obey her husband. I would remind you of the similar command upon you. 'Husbands, love your wives, even as Christ also loved the church, and gave himself for it.'

As our Savior laid himself down as a servant to His church and sacrificed Himself for it, so too are you to offer yourselves to your wives. If you remember this, it will go well for you all."

"You said something very similar to my father, did you not?" Darcy smiled faintly.

"I did. If you remember his example, I believe you will have his felicity in marriage as well. Come now, it is time."

Jane and Elizabeth's eyes were bright as they stood beside their grooms and listened to the vicar's voice:

[indent]DEARLY beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman and this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; [/indent]

Mary glanced up at her husband. _[i] We heard those words spoken over us only a fortnight ago. I know it is only a brief time, but it feels like I have always been with you. I pray my sisters have such felicity.[/i] _ Pierce returned her smile, pressing his shoulder against hers.

[indent] is not by any to be enterprised, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God; duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained.[/indent]

[i] My angel, finally I have found rest.[/i] Richard sighed, filling his eyes with Jane.

Darcy's eyes met Elizabeth's. _[i] My helpmeet.[/i] _

[indent]First, It was ordained for the procreation of children, to be brought up in the fear and nurture of the Lord, and to the praise of his holy Name.

Secondly, It was ordained for a remedy against sin, and to avoid fornication; that such persons as have not the gift of continency might marry, and keep themselves undefiled members of Christ's body.

Thirdly, It was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity. Into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.[/indent]

Mr. Bennet looked lovingly at his wife, twining his fingers with hers. She smiled up at him, her eyes moist.

[indent]WILT thou have this Woman to thy wedded Wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?[/indent]

_Together Richard and Darcy replied, "I_ will."

_Bradley turned to the sisters, his own eyes shining._

_[indent]_WILT thou have this Man to thy wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?[/indent]

Jane swallowed hard and whispered, "I will." Tears trickled down her cheek. Unable to stop himself, Richard caught them on his finger.

Elizabeth drew a steady breath and began to speak, but was halted by the intensity of Darcy's gaze. She lost herself in his attention for a long moment. Finally he winked at her and she remembered they waited upon her. "I will."

The next few moments were a blur until she felt him slip a ring on her finger.

[indent]WITH this Ring I thee wed, with my Body I thee worship, and with all my worldly Goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.[/indent]

_He guided her to kneel with him before the vicar._

[indent]Let us pray.

O ETERNAL God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder.

FORASMUCH as _they_ have consented together in holy Wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be Man and Wife together, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.[/indent]

He helped her to her feet and they turned to face their family, man and wife.

*Eph 5:25


	60. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Eighteen months later _

A petite young woman stood silhouetted against the rising sun. Her warm woolen coat hid her increasing belly to all but the most observant witnesses. The morning mist caressed her face softly, gently welcoming her into the quiet church yard. From the window of the grey stone parish church, her observer watched the vigil, repeating a common ritual. A familiar pull tugged at the vicar's heart. John Bradley pursed his lips and nodded his grey head. _ It is time. _

Donning his coat, he reached for his cane. _ Ah, this old cane, my friend of the wintertime has come out again. _ Pulling on his new muffler, knitted for him by Pemberley's mistress and his wide brimmed hat, he pushed open the heavy wooden door. A chill wind buffeted him as he stepped into the morning. He pulled the muffler tighter around his neck. _ I am grateful for the hands that crafted this for me. She is a dear girl. The estate has felt her presence. _

With unhurried steps, the vicar approached the young woman. For several minutes they stood in silence, side by side, contemplating the neat graves, two long set, two others much more recent, but showing signs of settling into the quiet repose of the family resting place.

She sighed sadly. "I can hardly believe they are gone."

"It is always a tragedy to lose a babe before he is churched," Bradley agreed softly. "I buried my daughter and her son before he was churched. I understand."

She turned to him, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I am so sorry that you do. I would not wish this pain on anyone." She looked back at the graves and dabbed at her face with her handkerchief. "Somehow I never expected to actually lose them, and so close together. Who would have thought?"

"Those were indeed dark and difficult days."

She wrapped her arms around her belly. "I think I would be more afraid if it were not for your comfort, Mr. Bradley."

"I am grateful to have been service."

They heard the iron gate swing open with a familiar screech. It closed again with am echoing clang. They turned to see a tall young man carrying a quiet baby in his arms. The child gazed up at the man with a smile and sparkling eyes.

"I think Bennet was pleased to go with me this morning," Darcy said softly as he came to stand beside his wife and Bradley. "His parents were pleased to know he will be well cared for while they visit your parents."

"I do believe you are correct, sir. He seems in quite good spirits." Bradley reached up to pat the boy's cheek, allowing the child the grab his finger and try to shove it in his mouth. "He is a dear child with such a sweet disposition."

"He reminds me of his mother," Elizabeth murmured, stroking Bennet's back. "She was a very sweet baby."

Darcy laid a warm hand on her shoulder. "Mary will be a good mother to him in her stead."

"And he will be a good son to her and Pierce." She looked up at him lovingly. "They all have you to thank for that."

Darcy shook his head, "She was my sister; I could have done no less. Would that I could have done more."

"What more was there to do?" She protested. "After she eloped with Lt. Harris we thought she was lost to us. None of us knew how to begin to find her. It was you and Richard who found her, widowed on the continent and brought her back to wait out her confinement here, among her sisters and away from the scandal that waited for her in Meryton." Tears choked her for a moment. "And it was you who insisted she be buried here, near the place where she found comfort in her last months." She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Bennet squirmed and reached out his arms for his aunt. Smiling indulgently, she took him from Darcy and kissed the baby's cheek. "He is such a cheerful boy, so much like Lydia. She was such a comfort to Mary, both of them sharing their confinement together."

"It was difficult to watch Mary struggle so," Darcy murmured somberly, glancing at his mother's grave.

"She was so hopeful after Lydia delivered so easily. None of us expected her to travail for two days. Yet it was Lydia we lost, not Mary." Elizabeth cuddled Bennet closer. "After all that, it seemed so cruel that Mary's son never took his first breath."

"No, dear, it was a mercy." Darcy shuddered slightly. "The child could not have lived long."

"I do not think Mary would have lived if Bennet had not needed her so desperately." Elizabeth glanced back at Bradley.

"In the midst of the tragedy, there was much to be grateful for. I feared I would have to bury another daughter that day." Bradley swallowed hard. "Instead, I have a grandson." He took the baby from Elizabeth. "God has been good to us. And God willing, in the spring, little Bennet will welcome his cousins."

"It is still difficult to imagine Richard a father." Darcy laughed.

"I suppose he says the same of you," Lizzy countered archly.

"That he does." Darcy laughed. "He might be insufferable if he had been the first to produce an heir but since we attribute that honor to Pierce now, his pride is under good regulation."

"I just received a letter from Louisa and one from Kitty, it seems there will be more cousins to welcome in the summer."

"Now Bingley I can picture as a father! I remember well watching him and Kitty playing with the Gardiner's children. I think I envied his ease with them." Darcy sighed wistfully.

"In that, I believe little Bennet has done you a world of good. You are quite comfortable with him now." Lizzy twined her fingers in his as she looked up and lost herself in his gaze.

Bradley watched them. _ You remind me so much of your parents. They would be so pleased to know that you have found what they did. Fitzwilliam, you are every bit the man your father was and more. He would be so proud. _

Finally Lizzy felt the vicar's eyes on them, she giggled and broke away, taking the baby back.

"You are all men of good principles. I am grateful that I have been allowed to be here to help you pass them on to your children." Bradley straightened his coat and his muffler.

"As are we, sir." Lizzy leaned over and kissed the vicar's cheek.

Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying.

I have place a copy of the original FFN version of _Given Good Principles_ and _If Only I had Learnt_ on Gumroad for you to down load and pay what you think it is worth. A number of you have asked for the original rather than the published version and I've finally found a way to make it happen. You an find it at: gumroad dot com forward slash mariagrace


End file.
